Le sultan et le voleur
by hachiko97412
Summary: Alec est un voleur avec son frère Jace, ils volèrent pour se nourrir. Un jour ils se firent capturer par les gardes et l'amenèrent devant le sultan Magnus qui conclu un marché avec lui. En échange qu'il se marie avec lui, il s'engage d'épargner sa famille. BoyXBoy.
1. Prologue

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono009: Voilà la nouvelle histoire et j'espère que tu vas aimer**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !** **Voici le fic gagnant !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le prologue, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

Un marchand de légumes venait de mettre ses fruits sur l'étalage pour attirer ses clients, il cria fort pour ameuter encore plus de clients.

\- VENEZ ACHETER MES FRUITS FRAIS cria le marchand

Plusieurs clients s'amenèrent sur son étale, dans l'ombre un jeune homme avait entendu le marchand de fruits. Il s'avança avec son sac, il leva la main comme pour faire signe. Un homme blond passa sur l'étale en question,

\- Combien pour cette pomme questionna le blond

\- Cette pomme vaut 20 pièces d'argent répondit le marchand

\- Mais elle est chère pour une seule pomme répliqua le blond

\- Si tu ne viens pas acheter, va-t'en d'ici tu es en train de ruiner mon business cracha le marchand de légumes

\- Quoi je dis la vérité riposta le blond

Le marchand de légumes fit un signe grossier pour qu'il s'en aille, quand il se retourna et vit un jeune homme au cheveu brun en train de prendre ses légumes et fruits sur son étalage avant de s'enfuir avec le blond.

\- AU VOLEUR cria le marchand

Des gardes suivirent les deux voleurs, ils sautèrent sur le toit en faisant des cabrioles. Le blond s'arrêta quand il vit une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus, il vint près de la fille en passant une main dans ses cheveux avec un sourire charmeur.

\- On n'a pas le temps s'exclama le brun en l'attrapant par le col de sa veste

Des gardes débarquèrent une minute après toujours à leur poursuite, ils sautèrent de toit en toit. Le brun vit des poudre de piments et le jeta sur la moitié des gardes qui crièrent de douleur sous la brûlure, ils couraient avec leur butin quand ils se firent piéger par le reste du groupe de soldats.

\- Ne bougez plus ordonna le capitaine de la garde

\- D'accord on ne bouge plus mais vous avez bougé nargua le blond en coupant une corde

\- Quoi demanda le capitaine

La corde glissa et s'emmêla avec eux, toutes les cordes se retrouvèrent sur eux. Le blond riait à leur malheur,

\- On s'en va cria le brun

Le blond le suivit et courait en s'assurant que les gardes ne les suivaient pas, ils arrivèrent dans une maison délabrés à l'écart de la ville. Ils entrèrent dedans et montèrent de ce qui restait d'un étage, une jeune fille habillée d'une robe rapiécée vint les accueillir.

\- Vous avez mis du temps remarqua la jeune femme

\- Désolé mais Jace a voulu jouer encore le charmeur accusa le jeune homme

\- Hé elle était jolie la fille, si ses maudits gardes n'étaient pas arrivés. Je suis sûr que je l'aurai eu dans ma poche décréta Jace

Le brun roula des yeux et déposa le sac, la jeune femme fouilla dans le sac pour trouver plusieurs fruits et légumes avec quelques morceaux de viandes séchées.

\- On pourra tenir pendant une semaine ou deux avec ça pour le moment sourit le brun

\- C'est super Alec s'exclama la jeune fille en sautant au cou du brun

\- Où est Max questionna Alec

\- Il est dans la chambre, il va beaucoup mieux qu'hier répondit la jeune fille en mangeant des dattes

Il prit quelques fruits et de la viande séchés, il se dirigea dans une chambre. Il aperçut son petit frère dans un lit de fortune, il s'assit près de lui.

\- Alec, tu es là remarqua le petit garçon

\- Oui regarde ce que j'ai amené sourit Alec en lui montrant des fruits

\- Des oranges mes préférés avec de la viande s'exclama Max en prenant la viande séchée

\- Oui on a rapporté des tas de nourriture pour qu'on tient au moins deux semaines maximum expliqua le brun en épluchant l'orange

\- C'est super ria Max en mangeant de la viande

\- Essaye de manger pour guérir plus vite sourit Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je me sens déjà mieux sourit Max

Une toux vint le trahir, Alec l'aida à se redresser. Il toussa beaucoup avant de se calmer et continua de manger la nourriture,

\- C'est bon, c'est passé rassura le petit garçon

Alec passa une main dans ses cheveux, il grimaça légèrement sous le traitement. La jeune fille et Jace entrèrent dans la chambre et s'installèrent près d'eux avec le sac de nourriture entre eux, ils parlèrent en riant. Après avoir mangé la nourriture Alec se leva et laissa sa fratrie seule pour monter sur le toit, il se dirigea vers une pile de bois et retira un bois pourri pour découvrir un petit coffre. Il sortit de sa poche de pantalon sale et déchiré cinq pièces d'or et trois en argent pour les placer dans la boîte qui contenait plusieurs pièces d'or et d'argent, il souffla avant de le cacher à nouveau. Il s'assit sur le bord du toit et contempla le royaume d'Edom, le royaume était gouverné par un sultan de génération en génération. Malgré que le royaume soit riche, Alec et sa fratrie vivaient dans la rue depuis la mort de leurs parents. Jace fut adopté par les parents d'Alec quand celui-ci avait 10 ans, tous les deux devinrent des proches amis et frère pour faire des cabrioles qu'ils faisaient en tant enfant. A la mort de leurs parents ils se servèrent de leur talent pour voler la nourriture pour le reste de la fratrie, à savoir Isabelle et Max. Max est tombé malade il y a quelque temps, il restait souvent alité sous la surveillance d'Izzy. Depuis ce jour Alec volait de l'argent et l'économisait pour qu'il puisse faire sortir sa famille de cette pauvreté sans avoir à voler de nouveau, il entendit des pas venir vers lui. Izzy s'installa près de lui,

\- Max s'est endormis révéla Izzy

\- Il t'a demandé de lui raconter une histoire questionna Alec

\- Oui et il s'est endormis au beau milieu de l'histoire et Jace a commencé à ronfler à peine que je l'ai commencée expliqua sa sœur en posant la tête sur son épaule

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui soupira Alec

Ils regardèrent la ville, Izzy fixait le palais,seul un immense escalier reliait la ville au château.

\- Tu crois que le sultan va se décider à se marier enfin pour le peuple demanda sa sœur

\- Je ne sais pas Izzy, il est du genre exigeant au sujet de ses prétendants et prétendantes répondit Alec

\- Et toi quand est-ce que tu vas te marier taquina Izzy

\- Quand vous serez à l'abri du besoin répondit Alec

Elle se redressa en regardant son frère aîné, elle lui caressa la joue en le forçant à la regarder.

\- Alec, tu as le droit d'être heureux aussi tu sais souffla Izzy

\- Mon bonheur réside dans le vôtre, je vais vous sortir de cette misère dans laquelle nous sommes. Tu verras nous aurons une maison rien qu'à nous et aussi chacun notre chambre, et toi tu pourrais faire un somptueux mariage avec le meilleur prétendant rassura Alec en la prenant dans ses bras

Elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux,

\- Tu me promets demanda Isabelle

\- Je te le promets promis Alec

La jeune femme s'endormit sur les genoux de son frère, Alec contemplait les étoiles et fit une prière silencieuse à ses défunts parents.

\- Maman, papa si vous veillez sur nous s'il vous plait faites que nous puissions nous sortir de cette misère, s'il faut que je me sacrifie pour eux alors je le ferai mais faite que nous ayons une vie meilleure que celle-là s'il vous plait pria Alec

Dans le palais un homme aux yeux mordorés regardait du haut de son balcon la ville en bas vêtu d'un pantalon moulant, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et des pas venir vers lui. C'était une femme aux cheveux bruns et lisse avec des yeux bleu-gris, elle était habillée richement d'un haut avec des bretelles avec une jupe fendu de couleur bleue nuit. Une ceinture en or parait ses hanches

\- Je parie que Valentin est en train de comploter pour que j'épouse sa fille déduit l'homme

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas te marier majesté questionna la jeune femme

\- On est seul Tessa, tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom sourit l'homme en se tournant vers elle

Elle lui sourit avant de se pencher sur la balustrade en croisant les bras, l'homme fit de même.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question Magnus pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas te marier commenta Tessa

\- Je veux me marier mais avec quelqu'un qui me fera ressentir que c'est la bonne personne qui va régner sur le royaume à mes côtés répondit Magnus

\- C'est pour cela que tu as renvoyé tous ses prétendants conclue Tessa

\- Oui, je veux quelqu'un qui comprend le peuple dans son intégrale et qui est prêt à se sacrifier pour elle et non un fils à papa ou une fille qui se vautrera dans la luxure sans se préoccuper du peuple juste pour faire bonne figure expliqua Magnus

\- Je comprends souffla la jeune femme

\- Ceci est mon royaume que m'a légué mon père à sa mort alors je veux qu'avant de mourir laisser une empreinte sur mon passage déclara Magnus en faisant un geste pour englober la ville

\- Mais tu vas avoir du pain sur la planche et il faut que tu te maries déjà et donner au peuple une reine souligna Tessa

\- Il faut déjà que ton mari daigne un peu de m'aider dans ma tâche au lieu de ronfler sur les piles de dossiers répliqua Magnus

\- Je suis désolée pour ça ria la jeune femme

Ils contemplèrent les étoiles avant que Tessa le laisse seul,

\- Père je voudrais tellement que tu m'envois un signe pour que j'ai quelqu'un qui m'aide comme la fait maman à tes côtés dans le royaume que tu m'as laissé pria Magnus

Au même moment de leur prière une étoile filante se profila dans le ciel en réalisant leurs vœux à tous les deux sans qu'ils ne le sachent, le lendemain Magnus se rendit à sa salle de trône. Ils discutèrent des divers sujets avec ses conseillers, après ça il les fit se disperser seul un conseiller aux cheveux blonds presque blancs resta dans la salle.

\- Majesté, j'ai une requête à vous soumettre proposa le blond

\- Je t'écoute répondit Magnus d'un regard las

\- Je voudrais vous soumettre encore une fois une demande de mariage pour ma fille Camille proposa le conseiller

\- Conseiller Valentin, je vous ai dit que je devais réfléchir à votre proposition et que je vous répondrais alors soyez patient déclara Magnus

\- Très bien votre majesté répondit Valentin en faisant une révérence

Magnus s'affala sur son trône en soupirant, pendant ce temps Alec était en train de distraire un marchand de pain tant dis que Jace volait quelques pains. Le marchand le remarqua et cria au voleur alors que Jace se moquait en courant, comme à leurs habitudes ils furent poursuivis par des gardes royaux. Ils réussirent à coincer Jace qui avait les bras croisés,

\- Eh bien les gars, ils vous manquent de l'entraînement sérieux ça fait quoi un petit bout de temps que vous essayer de nous capturer et on vous échappe tout le temps se désola Jace

\- Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour vol cria un garde

\- Arrêtez-moi mais d'abord vous devez me capturer minauda Jace en coupant une corde

Les gardes se protégèrent en croyant à un piège du blond quand ils entendirent des rires sur les toits, ils regardèrent et virent Alec et Jace se moquer d'eux avant de courir. Le brun sauta sur un toit pour se rattraper à une poutre pour se balancer pour atterrir sur un autre toit, Jace fit un salto pour traverser un toit et rejoindre son frère. Ils sautèrent sur chaque toit pour atterrir chez eux par le toit, ils descendirent pour partager leur butin du jour. Dans le palais les gardes allèrent se plaindre au commandement de la garde, le commandant se massa les tempes. La porte s'ouvrit sur Magnus, tous firent une révérence sauf le commandant.

\- Vous pouvez disposer ordonna le commandant

Ses hommes les laissèrent seuls dans la pièce, Magnus vit les traits tirés de son commandant de la garde.

\- Tu as l'air fatigué remarqua Magnus en s'asseyant sur une chaise

\- Ce sont mes hommes qui n'arrivent pas à capturer deux voleurs qui sévirent dans la ville répondit le commandant

\- Ah bon s'étonna Magnus

\- Oui, et a ce qui parait ils adorent leurs joués des tours en faisant des cabrioles expliqua son commandant

\- Tiens donc des cabrioles, ils doivent être très agiles déduit Magnus

\- Ouais, je les ai déjà observé de mes propres yeux renchérit le capitaine

\- Je voudrais bien voir ça souhaita Magnus

\- Majesté, vous savez que vous n'avez pas le droit de vous rendre dans la ville objecta le chef

\- Voyons Raphaël, tu es mon ami d'enfance tu peux oublier les convenances pour le moment gronda Magnus

\- Tu es le sultan donc tu comprends sourit Raphaël

\- Alors tu me le permets où je te force questionna Magnus

\- Ce que tu peux être capricieux parfois, d'accord mais tu devrais te cacher parmi mes hommes accepta Raphaël

\- Merci, pour le moment je ne pourrais pas venir mais je viendrai voir ses voleurs en action promis Magnus en se levant

\- D'ailleurs Magnus, il a une rumeur qui dit que tu es presque fiancé à la fille du conseiller Valentin est-ce vrai demanda Raphaël

\- Tu sais très bien que c'est un mensonge, moi fiancé avec cette poule de luxe autant lui remettre le trône dans la main tant qu'on n'y est réfuta Magnus en s'en allant

Raphaël haussa les épaules, Magnus se dirigea vers ses appartements. Il passa dans l'harem royal, des servantes s'inclinèrent devant lui.

\- Ce soir je vais dormir dans la chambre de l'ancienne reine déclara Magnus

\- Bien votre majesté répondit une servante

Il entra dans la chambre et souffla de nostalgique, il regarda un portrait d'une femme. Il toucha le tableau,

\- Bonsoir maman, comment vas-tu. Moi je vais bien à part qu'on m'oblige à me marier avec quelqu'un parmi les prétendantes en titre soupira Magnus

Il se redressa un peu avant de lui toucher l'image de son visage,

\- Si seulement je pourrais rencontrer quelqu'un comme toi maman souhaita Magnus

Il soupira longuement avant d'aller dormir dans le lit, le lendemain Alec se réveilla avant tout le monde. Il vit qu'Izzy s'était endormis près de Max et Jace dormait dans un hamac de fortune qu'il avait conçu lui-même, il alla dans une salle avec un gros chaudron d'eau. Il se rinça le visage avant de prendre son bain, il remit sa tunique déchirée. Il mangea une pomme et alla s'asseoir sur le toit, il contemplait les dunes de sable se former au loin. Le royaume d'Edom était entouré de sables et de désert, le royaume fut construit sur une oasis jadis par l'ancêtre du sultan. Il soupira en jetant le pignon de pomme dans le vide,

\- T'es déjà débout bailla Jace en s'étirant

\- Ouais, répondit Alec

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait te réveiller questionna Jace en s'asseyant près de lui

\- Ce n'est rien, j'arrivais plus à dormir répondit Alec en le regardant

Jace regarda le sable,

\- Tu te souviens quand papa nous racontait des histoires au sujet des braves et courageux aventuriers qui traversaient le désert à la conquête d'une oasis raconta Jace

\- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens, Max adorait ses histoires alors Izzy adorait celle où les princesse étaient aventureuse et courageuse renchéri Alec

\- Tu étais le seul à l'écouter avant de t'endormir sourit Jace

\- Parce que c'est maman qui me faisait dormir en me chantant une berceuse avoua Alec

\- C'était la belle époque sourit Jace nostalgique

\- Moi aussi ils me manquent beaucoup tu sais confirma Alec

\- Je sais, mais c'est juste que du jour au lendemain on les perd tous les deux et on se retrouve à la rue alors que papa avait demandé à ce connard de veiller sur nous cracha Jace avec de la haine

Alec ne répondit rien mais alla mettre une main sur son épaule, quand leurs parents étaient encore vivants leur père avait demandé un ami de la famille de veuille sur eux au cas où ils arriveraient un problème mais à leur mort à tous les deux. Cet ami avait révélé son vrai visage en s'accaparant tout l'héritage familial qui leur revenait de droit puis il les avait jeté dehors sans leur rien laisser, Alec était âgé de 13 ans, alors qu'Izzy avait 11 ans et Jace 12 ans et Max qui n'avait que 5 ans à cette époque. A partir de ce jour il c'était fait la promesse de s'occuper de sa fratrie en allant voler, Jace et lui avaient commencé à voler en utilisant des tours de cabrioles que leur avait appris leur père de son vivant.

\- Tu viens, on va en ville proposa Jace en se levant

\- D'accord, on fait il y a l'anniversaire d'Izzy dans deux jours, on lui fait un cadeau proposa Alec

\- Bien sûr, j'allais justement te le proposer sourit Jace

Ils sourièrent de complicité avant de se laisser tomber dans le vide pour se rattraper chacun sur une poutre pour sauter sur un toit d'une maison d'en face, ils allèrent voler de la nourriture et quelques bijoux pour leur sœur. Magnus se réveilla dans le lit, il bailla et se dirigea dans la salle de bain, il se dévêtit et plongea dans le hammâm où l'eau était chaude. Il se lava avant de se détendre en se demandant quand est-ce qu'il allait rencontrer la personne qui lui était destinée.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre L'ordre de Magnus et l'espionnage de Raphaël. Bisous glacées.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Angel clary : ça ressemble un peu XD**

 **Nono0109 : Pour le moment il est utile ensuite je vais beaucoup l'embêter XD**

 **Midnight21: Merci beaucoup pour ton review**

 **Gwen devefer: Merci pour ton review et oui Max va s'en sortir**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 1, Enjoy**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 1**_

Alec attendait le signe de Jace pour qu'il puisse voler, il perçut le signal et alla voler avant que le marchand ne les repère. Des gardes vinrent bientôt essayer de les arrêter, ils sautèrent de toit en toit. Jace repéra une fille qu'il commença à draguer, le père de la fille sortit de la maison avec un sabre. Il s'enfuya sans demander son reste,

\- Un peu plus et tu étais en petit morceau se moqua Alec

\- C'est ça répondit Jace en tirant la langue puérilement

Ils atterrirent sur leur toit et descendirent pour trouver Izzy éponger la tête de Max, Alec se précipita sur lui.

\- Comment il va s'inquiéta Alec en prenant la main de son petit frère

\- Il a eu un peu de fièvre, mais je l'ai impression que c'est en train de passer rassura Isabelle en examinant Max

\- Nous avons ramené de la nourriture et aussi des herbes médicinales pour le soigner, révéla Jace en retirant les plantes du sac

\- D'accord, je vais aller les faire bouillir le tout ensuite je vais lui en donner déclara Izzy en prenant les plantes médicinales

Alec épongea le front de son frère malade, pendant ce temps au palais Magnus venait de signer des rapports avant de s'arrêter.

\- Votre majesté, il y a encore des rapports à finir prévint un conseiller habillé de vert

\- Bien sûr mais j'ai le droit de prendre une pause non soupira Magnus en se pinçant le nez

\- Bien, vous pouvez la prendre. Je m'occuperai du reste signala le conseiller

\- Merci Ragnor remercia Magnus

Il hocha la tête avant de prendre la place de Magnus, celui-ci sortit de son bureau. Il alla se promener dans le jardin royal, il aperçut les jardiniers royaux.

\- Bonjour votre majesté salua les jardiniers royaux en faisant une révérence

Il hocha la tête avant de marcher jusqu'à la fontaine d'eau, il soupira en s'asseyant. Une jeune femme habillée d'un haut blanc et d'une jupe, elle avait des bracelets et des bijoux sur elle. Elle avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux verts, la jeune femme s'inclina devant lui.

\- Votre majesté, comment vous allez questionna la jeune femme blonde

\- Je vais très bien, merci de ton attention Camille répondit Magnus d'un regard irrité par la femme blonde

\- Mon père m'a emmené dans le palais pour me montrer un peu son travail avoua Camille en s'approchant de lui

Magnus se dit que Valentin ne faisait pas exprès pour foutre sa fille dans ses pattes pour qu'il épouse, il se leva en s'excusant auprès d'elle avant de foutre le camp. Un garde vint le prévenir qu'un noble voulait le rencontrer,

\- Dis-lui que j'arrive prévint Magnus

\- Bien votre splendeur, répondit le garde

Il se dirigea vers la salle du trône, il s'assit et le noble s'inclina devant lui.

\- Que voulez-vous questionna Magnus

\- Monseigneur, je voudrais vous adresser une requête proposa le noble

\- Que veux-tu demanda Magnus

\- Je voudrais vous faire une proposition de mariage de mon neveu pour vous votre majesté répondit le noble

\- Qui es-tu questionna Magnus las

\- Je suis Hodge Stakweather et mon neveu est Imasu Morales se présenta le noble

\- Très bien, tu peux t'en aller et demain emmène ton neveu pour que je puisse le voir décréta Magnus

\- A votre ordre monseigneur répondit Hodge

\- Tu peux disposer répudia Magnus

Magnus s'affala sur son trône en soupirant de fatigue, Alec était en train de raconter une histoire à son petit frère pendant que Jace jouait avec des graines de dattes et Izzy recousait certains de leurs vêtements.

\- Qu'est-ce que le courageux prince a fait questionna Max

\- Il a brandi son épée pour tuer le méchant monstre et délivra la jolie princesse, ils se marièrent et vécurent heureux raconta Alec

\- Est-ce qu'ils ont eu des enfants questionna Max

\- Oui, ils ont eu trois enfants répondit Alec

\- C'est super sourit Max

Il toussa un peu, Alec l'aida à faire passer sa toux. Izzy alla prendre la tisane qu'elle lui avait faite et lui donna,

\- C'est trop amer grimaça Max après l'avoir bu

\- Je sais mais c'est bon pour toi sourit Izzy

Le petit garçon fit une moue boudeuse au grand sourire de ses aînés, Alec ébouriffa ses cheveux et il grimaça légèrement. Arrivé le soir ils dînèrent ensemble,

\- Au fait Izzy, joyeux anniversaire souhaita Alec en sortant un collier avec un pendentif en rubis

\- Oui joyeux anniversaire renchérit Jace en sortant une robe blanche avec des broderies noires

\- Merci les garçons remercia Izzy

Jace donna discrètement un bracelet en argent en forme de serpent à Max pour qu'il puisse l'offrir à Izzy, elle les remercia en les embrassant. Elle alla dans la pièce d'a côté et revint habillée de la robe blanche, celle-ci avait un top avec un nœud derrière la nuque et le dos. La jupe était fendue sur les deux côtés, des chaînes en argent tombaient sur le devant de la jupe. Alec se leva pour attaché le collier à son cou, elle relâcha ses cheveux et se tourna sur elle-même.

\- Alors les garçons, questionna Isabelle

\- Tu es magnifique Izzy complimenta Max

\- Max a raison tu es très belle renchéri Jace

Alec hocha la tête en accord avec ses frères, elle les remercia encore une fois avant d'aller s' déshabiller et ramassa la précieuse robe ainsi que ses bijoux pour remettre ses haillons. Chacun d'eux avait des habits qu'ils préféraient ramasser pour des jours de fête ou autres, comme à son habitude Alec monta sur le toit pour mettre quelques pièces dans le petit coffret avant de le cacher. Izzy vint le rejoindre pour contempler la ville d'Edom,

\- Merci pour la robe remercia Izzy en posant la tête sur ses genoux

\- De rien, la prochaine fois je t'offrirai une robe de mariée taquina Alec

\- J'ai déjà une robe de mariée gronda Izzy

Alec lui sourit tristement, il savait qu'elle parlait de la robe mariée de leur mère qu'elle avait pu récupérer avant que cet homme les jette dehors de leur propre maison. Il lui caressa les cheveux ce qui la fit s'endormir, il soupira doucement. Il s'aperçut que sa sœur commençait à grelotter, il retira sa veste et la mit sur elle. Il contempla le palais, au même moment Magnus se rendit sur le balcon de sa chambre et fixa la ville.

\- Tu continues de fixer la ville remarqua Tessa en entrant dans sa chambre

\- Je me dis que peut-être la personne que je recherche est quelque part dans cette ville répondit Magnus

\- Tu veux épouser quelqu'un du peuple demanda Tessa

\- Oui, au moins je sais qu'il où elle pourrait savoir régner à mes côtés en sachant ses racines expliqua Magnus

\- Tu sais que chaque personne dans cette ville rêve d'être ta reine renchérit Tessa en le regardant en s'adossant sur la rambarde

\- Je sais, je veux quelqu'un qui peut sacrifier son bonheur pour le peuple et qui le comprenne expliqua Magnus

\- Je vois mais ce sera dur de trouver une telle personne de nos jours déduisit Tessa

\- Je sais au plus profond de moi que je vais rencontrer cette personne souhaita Magnus

Tessa mit sa tête sur son épaule, Magnus lui sourit avant de continuer de fixer la ville. Quelques jours plus tard Magnus se rendit dans les locaux de Raphaël,

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça questionna Raphaël

\- Raphaël, pour la deuxième fois oui, je veux voir ses voleurs qui sèment la garde depuis des années répondit Magnus

\- D'accord mais reste près de moi, je n'ai pas envie que tu te blesses gronda Raphaël

\- Oh mon petit Raphaël tu es si vaillant et brave minauda Magnus en s'accrochant à lui

\- Ah dégage de mon bras, je n'ai pas envie d'attraper ta bêtise s'exclama Raphaël en se dégageant de ses bras

Le sultan riait en se tenant les côtes, son commandant lui donna les vêtements des gardes pour qu'il se déguise. Il se changea avant de suivre son ami d'enfance, il prit son cheval avant de l'accompagner. Au même moment Alec et Jace surveillaient un marchand de fruits, ils se regardèrent entre eux comme un signe. Jace sauta en faisant un salto avant, le brun sauta de toit en toi pour atterrir dans un coin en attendant le signal de son frère. Jace distraya le marchand le temps qu'Alec ramasse la moitié de l'étal du marchand, quand celui-ci le remarqua et il commença à crier au garde. Raphaël et Magnus se cachèrent pour voir les deux voltigés sur les toits des maisons,

\- Tu avais raison, ils sont impressionnants s'émerveilla Magnus

\- Ça fait des années qu'on n'essaye de les capturer mais ils sont très rapides et aussi farceurs raconta Raphaël

Magnus regarda Alec tourner en ridicule les gardes en jetant de l'eau sale sur eux, Jace se moqua d'eux avant de suivre le brun en voltigeant dans les airs pour se rattraper sur une poutre.

\- Tu veux les suivre questionna Raphaël en voyant son sultan descendre de son cheval

\- Oui répondit Magnus en courant derrière eux

Il les suivait, Alec sauta de toit en toit quand il vit le passage d'un noble en cheval. Il aperçut une petite fille courir devant le cheval qui hennit de peur, le noiraud en voyant cela.

\- JACE ATTRAPE cria Alec en jetant le sac de nourriture

Il sauta du toit et se rattrapa sur une corde à linge pour atterrir au sol et se mit à courir, le noble calma son cheval effrayé. Il fut énervé par la petite fille qui avait peur, il sortit son fouet.

\- Espèce de petite galeuse, comment oses-tu effrayer mon cheval fulmina le noble en prenant de l'élan pour frapper la petite fille

Alec passa devant en protégeant la petite fille en recevoir le coup de fouet dans le dos, le noble fut choqué par le geste d'Alec de même pour Magnus qui observait toujours la scène

\- Sauves-toi vite conseilla Alec en serrant les dents

\- Merci monsieur remercia la petite fille en courant

Alec se releva et se tourna vers le noble,

\- Quel effronté, protéger cette petite chienne qui méritait une leçon claqua un noble

\- Tu sais quoi, je suis peut-être un effronté ou un crève-la-faim mais moi au moins je ne me balade pas avec la merde de mon cheval sur la tête se moqua Alec

\- Espèce de petit merdeux insulta le noble en fonçant sur lui

Il sauta en écrasant le crottin de cheval sur sa tête ce qui fit rire toute le monde, Alec fit une révérence moqueuse.

\- Maintenant tout le monde va enfin te remarquer ricana Alec

\- Je vais me plaindre au sultan de ton affront et on va voir qui va te remarquer après menaça le noble

Il reçut un seau d'eau sur la tête, il regarda en haut et vit Jace avec un seau vide dans les mains.

\- Oups, je croyais que j'étais en train de jeter mon seau dans la fosse mais en fait c'est sur un noble avec de la crotte de cheval sur la tête ce n'est pas grave se moqua Jace à son tour

\- BANDE DE SALOPARD cria le noble

Alec entendit les gardes venir vers eux, il commença à courir de même que Jace en faisant des cambrioles. Magnus qui avait assisté à toute la scène fut ébloui par l'acte héroïque du brun, il rejoignit son commandant qui l'attendait avec son cheval.

\- Alors qu'en penses-tu, questionnas Raphaël

\- Je crois que je suis plutôt satisfait par ce que j'ai vu sourit Magnus en montant sur son cheval

Il rentra dans son palais, un garde vint le voir pour le prévenir de la visite du noble grossier. Il alla après avoir donné un ordre à son garde qui courut vers la ville, il se dirigea vers son trône. Il s'installa en regardant le noble grossier,

\- Votre majesté, je voudrais vous déposer une requête qui est plus une plainte demanda le noble en s'inclinant devant lui

\- De quelle teneur est cette plainte questionna Magnus en fronçant le nez à cause de son odeur

\- Il y a deux voleurs qui sévissent dans la ville, ils m'ont ridiculisé dans la rue en jetant des déchets sur moi se plaignit le noble

\- Tiens donc et pourquoi donc est-ce qu'ils se sont en ont pris à vous demanda Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas votre éminence répondit le noble

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Le garde dont Magnus avait donné l'ordre revint en s'inclinant devant lui,

\- Votre majesté, j'ai fait ce que vous m'avez demandé répondit le garde

\- Fais-la rentrer ordonna Magnus

Le garde fit rentrer la petite fille qu'Alec avait sauvée, le noble fut confus et commença à avoir peur.

\- Votre majesté, qu'est-ce que cette paysanne fait ici gronda le noble en fronçant le nez comme si elle était un déchet

\- Parce que à partir d'aujourd'hui cette fille est l'héritière de toute ta fortune déclara Magnus

\- Quoi, c'est impossible votre majesté cette fille n'est pas de mon sang en plus j'ai déjà un héritier qui mon fils répliqua le noble

\- Je m'en moque de ton fils, j'ai décidé qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui cette petite fille saura l'héritière de ta fortune. Et c'est un ordre ordonna Magnus

\- Mais votre splendeur pourquoi demanda le noble

\- Parce que j'ai été témoin de ta cruauté envers cet enfant qui avait juste traversé devant toi, au lieu de la rassurer tu étais prêt à la fouetter pour avoir fait peur à ton cheval soit tu acceptes cet accord ou soit tu préfères que toi et ta famille soyez pendu sur la place publique menaça Magnus

\- Epargner ma vie et celle de ma famille, je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez supplia le noble

\- Alors à partir cet enfant sera l'héritière de ta fortune et aussi elle habitera dans ta maison mais si j'apprends qu'elle est maltraitée ou insultée ou autres je te garantis que la pendaison aura raison de toi et de ta famille cracha Magnus

\- A vos ordres majesté répondit le noble en tremblant de peur à cause de la menace de Magnus

Le sultan se leva de son trône, il enleva une bague de son doigt et se mit à la hauteur de la petite fille.

\- Comment tu t'appelles demanda Magnus avec douceur

\- Drusilla répondit la petite fille timidement

\- Tu as très joli nom, tu vois ce monsieur près de toi il va t'emmener dans sa maison car tu es l'héritière de sa fortune à partir de maintenant. Tu vas recevoir de l'éducation pour devenir une grande personne, si ce monsieur ou un membre de sa famille te fait du mal, tu viens me voir et montres cette bague à mes gardes aussitôt je viendrais te voir d'accord expliqua Magnus en lui confiant la bague

\- Oui répondit Drusilla

\- Je pourrais avoir un câlin sourit Magnus

Elle se réfugia dans ses bras, il lui caressa ses cheveux avant de la relâcher doucement. Il se releva et prit la main de la petite fille en s'approchant du noble, il lui lança un regard noir avant de lui confier la garde de la petite fille. Le noble s'en alla sans demander son reste avec la petite fille, il retourna à son trône.

\- Faites venir les conseillers, ordonna Magnus

\- Oui répondit le garde

Il fit venir tous les conseillers de Magnus,

\- Je voudrais écrire une loi, à partir de maintenant toute personne de sang noble qui maltraite un enfant de paysan ou n'importe qui sera pendu à moins qu'il déclare cet enfant qu'il a maltraité comme son héritier de sa fortune, toutefois si c'est un accident alors il versera une contribution à la famille de l'enfant et aussi que le peuple sache qu'ils ne doivent pas en profiter pour soutirer de l'argent aux nobles pour des mauvaises raisons sous peine de sanction sévère déclara Magnus

\- Mais votre majesté commença le conseiller

\- C'est complètement absurde de vouloir faire ça renchérit un autre conseiller

\- Que voulez-vous vous enrichir sur le dos des sujets hein claqua Magnus

Tous baissèrent la tête de honte, Magnus jeta un regard froid.

\- Ecrivez cette loi et mettez la en pratique dès que possible ordonna Magnus

\- Bien votre splendeur répondit les conseillers

Ils sortirent de la salle, Tessa vint le rejoindre dans la salle.

\- C'est la première fois que je te vois aussi intéressé au point de créer une nouvelle loi remarqua Tessa

\- J'ai été témoin d'un exploit qui m'a ébloui raconta Magnus

Il lui raconta l'exploit d'Alec en sauvant la petite fille du fouet en la protégeant,

\- Je vois maintenant, pourquoi est-ce que tu décrètes cette loi compris Tessa

Magnus ferma les yeux en repensant au voleur aux cheveux noirs,

\- Je l'ai impression qu'il t'a tapée dans l'œil déduit Tessa en souriant amusée

\- Oui, on peut le dire que c'est son courage qui m'a frappé chez lui, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un se sacrifier pour une autre personne réalisa Magnus

\- Que vas-tu faire questionna la jeune femme

\- Je ne sais pas encore répondit Magnus en se levant

\- Moi, si j'étais toi je me renseignerais sur lui conseilla Tessa

Le sultan se tourna vers lui en l'embrassant sur le front,

\- Tu as toujours été de bon conseil sourit Magnus

\- Sans moi tu aurais encore été dans la chambre de ta mère en pensant que tu étais pitoyable taquina Tessa

Il ria doucement avant de se diriger vers le local de Raphaël, les gardes s'inclinèrent devant lui quand il entra dans la chambre.

\- Majesté, que me vaux cet honneur demanda Raphaël en s'inclinant

\- Laissez-nous seul ordonna Magnus envers les soldats

Tous les laissèrent seuls dans les locaux, Raphaël se releva en soupirant et s'assit à son bureau en sortant une carafe et deux verres.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a questionna Raphaël en leur servant du vin à tous les deux

\- Je voudrais que tu envoies Lily se renseigner sur ce voleur répondit Magnus

\- Tu sais ce que tu es en train me demander répliqua Raphaël

\- Je sais mais dis-toi bien qu'elle va surveiller peut-être le futur souverain du royaume dévoila Magnus

Le capitaine s'étouffa dans son verre en toussant,

\- Je crois que j'ai mal entendu, tu veux faire de lui ton consort s'écria Raphaël d'une voix aigue

\- J'ai remarqué qu'à chaque fois que tu bois tu as la voix d'une fille remarqua Magnus

\- MAGNUS cria Raphaël

\- Oui, je veux faire de lui mon consort et ne me dis pas non parce que j'ai vu à été assez pour moi pour me décider expliqua Magnus

\- Si le vin me donnes une voix de fille toi il te perdre la raison, tu te rend comptes qu'il est un voleur enfin c'est toi qui vois mais dis-moi lesquelles veux-tu que Lily espionne questionna Raphaël

Le brun qui accompagnait le blond répondit Magnus

\- D'accord je lui demanderai d'aller les espionner décréta Raphaël

\- Je veux que Lily reste discrète sur ce sujet car je veux que ça ne s'ébruite pas encore à cause des conseillers et des nobles qui me pourrissent la vie avec leur progéniture avoua Magnus

\- Entendu répondit Raphaël

Magnus termina son verre et sortit du local, il alla dans sa chambre sur son balcon.

\- Où que tu sois, tu sauras bientôt à moi sourit Magnus en regardant la ville

\- Alec était en train de se faire soigner par Izzy,

\- Tout va bien s'inquiéta Izzy en passant la crème sur son dos

\- C'est bon, tout va bien rassura Alec

\- Ce noble était vraiment un connard d'oser frapper un enfant grommela Jace dans son hamac

\- Je sais mais au moins on l'a humilié devant tout le monde sourit Alec en remettant sa veste

\- Ouais ricana Jace

\- Tu me racontes comment tu as fait Alec demanda Max depuis le lit

Son frère aîné lui raconta ce qui s'était passé, il ria légèrement. Izzy amena une tasse de tisane pour lui,

\- Je suis obligé demanda Max en grimaçant

\- Si tu veux aller mieux sourit Alec

Il bouda mais bu quand même le verre, Izzy commença à lui raconta une histoire pour qu'il s'endorme. Il monta sur le toit et mit les pièces dans le coffret avant de s'assoir sur le bord du toit, il regarda en bas dans la chambre pour voir tout le monde endormi. Il sourit et descendit pour tirer la couverture sur sa sœur et son petit frère avec Jace dans son hamac, il remonta sur le toit et sauta dans le vide pour se rattraper sur une poutre avant de se balancer. Il sauta sur les toits avant d'aller dans une direction particulière, il s'arrêta et regarda une maison assez luxueuse. Il s'assit et resta au bord de la maison en face pour la fixer,

\- Je savais que tu étais là commenta une voix

Il tourna la tête et vit Jace venir s'assoit près de lui et fixer la maison,

\- Ils me manquent tellement avoua Alec en regardant la maison

\- Je sais à moi aussi répondit Jace

Ils virent le traître qui avait volé leur fortune sortit richement parer avec sa famille pour monter sur le cheval pour se diriger vers le château,

\- Il n'a aucune honte de se vautrer dans la fortune d'autrui cracha Jace

\- Et si on leur faisait une face proposa Alec en mettant une main sur son épaule

Il lui sourit de complice, ils suivirent la caravane avant de sauter dans un coin. Alec fit signe à Jace,

\- HODGE cria Jace d'une voix d'outre-tombe

La caravane commença à paniquer sous la voix de Jace,

\- HODGE, COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ VOLER MA FORTUNE ET JETER MES ENFANTS A LA RUE cria Jace ce qui faisait rire Alec

\- QUI VAS LA, s'écria Hodge paniqué

\- TU NE ME RECONNAIS PAS, LA RICHESSE QUI APPARTIENT A MES ENFANTS QUE TU AS VOLE cria Jace

\- Robert, non c'est impossible, fuyons s'affola Hodge en faisant avancer la caravane en vitesse

Le duo tomba de rire devant la scène,

\- On dirait que ça va le tracasser pendant quelques jours ricana Jace

\- Bien fait pour lui ria Alec

\- On rentre proposa Jace

\- Ouais sourit Alec

Ils rentrèrent joyeusement chez eux, ils allèrent se coucher. Quelque temps plus tard il eut une tempête de sable de ce fait Alec et Jace ne purent voler, ils mangèrent les réserves qu'ils avaient constituées au cas où. Après la tempête ils allèrent voler encore une fois, avant de retourner chez eux. Ils ne savaient pas que depuis quelque temps que Lily les suivait dans l'ombre, elle savait même où ils habitaient avec les deux autres membres de la fratrie.

\- Alors ils ne sont pas que tous les deux, déduit Magnus en regardant son balcon

\- Non une fille et un petit garçon de neuf ans, le petit garçon est toujours alité car d'après mes observations il serait malade raconta Lily

\- Bien continue de les observer s'il te plait demanda Magnus en fermant les yeux

\- A vos ordres votre majesté répondit Lily en s'inclinant

Elle sortit discrètement, il fixa la ville en pensant a son voleur. Alec regardait la ville de même que Magnus, Izzy vint s'assoit près de lui.

\- Jace m'a raconté que vous êtes parti faire peur à ce connard lança Izzy

\- Si tu l'avais vu, on dirait qu'il allait se faire dessus ricana Alec

\- Bien fait pour lui on dirait qu'il ne doit pas dormir tranquille la nuit en sachant ce qu'il a fait conclu Izzy

\- J'espère qu'il fait des tas de cauchemars pour ce qui nous as fait souhaita Alec

Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule,

\- Est-ce qu'on aura assez pour partir d'ici un jour questionna Izzy

\- Oui, on aura assez d'argent pour sortir de ce taudis et pour nous acheter une maison, ainsi toi je te choisirai un prétendant digne de ce nom taquina Alec en passant une main dans ses cheveux

\- Et toi quand est-ce que tu vas te marier, je te rappelle que si je dois me marier il faut que tu le sois avant moi signala Izzy

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, et puis tu sais que contrairement à Jace les filles ne m'intéressent pas confessa Alec

\- Je sais depuis toujours que tu n'es pas attiré par la gente féminine, je me suis rendu compte quand tu avais vu cet homme à moitié dévêtu répondit Izzy

Alec ne lui répondit pas et continua de caresser sa chevelure, elle s'endormit sur son épaule. Il la porta jusqu'au lit de Max et la couvrit avant de se coucher sous les ronflements de Jace, il se réveilla avant tout le monde. Il se lava le visage et prit son bain, il mangea quelques dattes en regardant les maigres réserves qu'il avait. Il alla sur le toit quand Jace vint le rejoindre, ils allèrent voler comme à leur habitude. Pendant ce temps Magnus reçut Hodge au palais,

\- Je vous présente mon neveu Imasu présenta Hodge en montrant un homme

\- Je suis ravi de faire connaissance avec sa majesté enchanta le jeune homme en s'inclinant

Magnus hocha la tête et se leva de son trône, il lui fit signe de se promener avec lui. Il lui demanda de parler de sa vie, le sultan regretta très vite devant la vantardise du jeune homme. Il aperçut Lily dans un coin,

\- Excusez-moi mais je crois que le devoir m'appelle s'excusa Magnus

Il n'entendit pas l'excuse du jeune homme et se précipita sur Lily qui lui faisait un rapport sur la vie d'Alec et de sa fratrie, il prit un sac d'écus et le donna à son espionne.

\- A chaque vol qu'ils feront, paie le marchand décréta Magnus

\- Très bien répondit Lily

Elle s'en alla en laissant seul Magnus, il se dirigea le soir dans la chambre de sa défunte mère.

\- Maman, je crois que j'ai trouvé la personne que je voulais révéla Magnus au portrait

Il pensa à son voleur, il s'endormit en se demande que faire pour se rapprocher de lui.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la rencontre et la dette de Magnus. Bisous glacées.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109: Bien sûr que Magnus va l'épouser mais pas de tout de suite et oui Hodge est un vrai salopard, voilà la suite XD**

 **Angel Clary: Oui Alec est un vrai héros et ne t'en fais pas il va encore faire plus et oui Magnus voulait savoir qui était son futur chéri**

 **The High of Writers of Nothing : C'est vrai que ça y ressemble et merci pour ton Review**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quel Dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 2, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 2**_

Alec sauta de toit en toit avec Jace pour semer les gardes, ils arrivèrent chez eux. Izzy les accueillit avec le sourire aux lèvres,

\- Alors le vol a été fructueux aujourd'hui questionna Isabelle

\- Oh que oui, regarde dévoila Jace en déposant le sac

Elle fouilla le sac et vit plusieurs choses à manger,

\- On pourrait faire des réserves pour la prochaine tempête de sable révéla Alec en prenant des oranges et des pommes

\- Je vais aller préparer des tisanes pour Max signala Izzy en prenant les plantes médicinales

\- Il est réveillé questionna Jace

\- Il dort pour le moment, il a eu un peu de fièvre qui a baissé entre-temps expliqua leur sœur

\- D'accord répondit Alec

Jace prit quelques dates avec de la viande séchée et s'installa dans son hamac pour manger, Alec fit des parts et mit les restes de la nourriture dans plusieurs pots. Il monta sur la toiture pour cacher les pièces d'écus qu'il avait volées,

\- ALEC cria Isabelle

\- J'ARRIVE répondit Alec

Il descendit de la toiture, il vit sa sœur avec de la nourriture pour l'amener dans la chambre. Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre et aperçurent Max en train de discuter avec Jace,

\- Alec interpella son petit frère

\- Hé, ça va mieux demanda Alec en s'asseyant près de lui

\- Beaucoup mieux qu'hier sourit Max

\- Tiens mange ensuite tu devrais boire la tisane pour aller encore mieux glissa Izzy

\- Oh non grimaça Max ce qui fit rire sa fratrie

\- Comme ça tu pourrais venir avec nous voler ajouta Jace

\- C'est vrai s'exclama Max excité

\- Bien sûr seulement si tu vas mieux et que tu bois la tisane renchérit Alec

\- D'accord accepta Max

Il but la potion avec l'idée d'aller voler avec ses deux frères, il mangea aussi. Ils discutèrent ensemble avant de s'endormir, Alec tira la couverture sur Izzy et Max. Jace ronflait déjà dans son hamac, il monta sur le toit pour regarder la ville et être dans ses pensées. Magnus fixait la ville lui aussi, il passa la main dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu as l'air vraiment fatigué remarqua Tessa en entrant dans la chambre

\- Les réunions étaient d'un ennui mortel répondit Magnus

\- Je vois, Will m'a dit que tu as failli piquer du nez sourit Tessa

\- Presque quand Ragnor m'a donné un coup de coude dans les côtes ça m'a réveillé grimaça Magnus en touchant ses côtes

\- Tu auras pu ajourner la réunion si c'était trop ennuyant pour toi commenta Tessa

\- Pour que petit pois me fatigue avec ses sermons sur le fait que je devais être un bon sultan soupira Magnus

Elle éclata de rire ce qui fit sourire Magnus,

\- D'ailleurs tu ne devais pas rejoindre ton mari demanda Magnus

\- Il sait que je viens toujours ici pour venir te voir répondit Tessa

\- Les gens vont penser que je couche avec toi taquina Magnus

\- Ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent, ils oublient assez vite que je suis ta sœur certes demi-sœur mais ta sœur sourit Tessa

\- Je sais et je suis content que tu sois resté à mes côtés tout ce temps sourit Magnus

\- Mon mignon petit frère nargua Tessa en pinçant sa joue

\- Ah Tessa grimaça Magnus

Tessa était la demi-sœur de Magnus, ils avaient le même père mais pas la même mère. Le père de Magnus avait pris plusieurs femmes dans son harem, seule la mère de Magnus lui avait donné un fils et aussi de l'amour. Toutes les femmes de son père se sont installé ailleurs avec leurs enfants en laissant Magnus régner sur le royaume, seule Tessa a préféré rester avec son frère en l'aidant à gouverner jusqu'à qu'il se marie. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Magnus,

\- Il faut que j'y aille comme tu dis mon petit mari m'attend sourit Tessa

\- Dis-lui aussi d'éviter de dormir près de moi nargua Magnus

\- Très drôle ria sa sœur

Elle le laissa seul dans sa chambre, Magnus regarda la ville un moment avant de se diriger vers le harem royal pour dormir dans la chambre de sa mère.

\- Bonsoir maman, comment vas-tu. Moi je vais bien comme tu peux le voir, tu sais je commence à en avoir marre des réunions et de ses maudits conseillers avec leur proposition de mariage franchement comment papa a fait pour les supporter s'exclama Magnus irrité

Il s'installa sur le lit,

\- J'espère me marier assez vite pour qu'on me fiche la paix enfin espéra Magnus avant de s'endormir

Le lendemain Alec sauta de toit en toit avec Jace pour aller voler, ils virent les gardes aller sur la place publique.

\- Avis aux sujets, sa majesté le sultan a écrit une loi citant que toute personne ayant le sang noble blessant ou maltraitant un enfant de paysan devra faire de lui son héritier toutefois si c'est un accident alors le noble devra payer une contribution à la famille aussi il invite le peuple à ne pas abuser de cette loi sous peine de pendaison signée sa majesté le sultan Magnus Bane annonça un garde

Le duo avait écouté l'annonce, Alec se mis à sourire en entendant cette loi.

\- Super loi en tout cas, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais en tout cas on pourrait récupérer ce qui nous appartient qu'en penses-tu demanda Jace

\- Malheureusement non seulement si un noble blesse ou maltraite un enfant pour qu'il puisse faire de lui son héritier mais pour notre cas c'est du vol de nos biens expliqua Alec

\- Dommage, je voudrais bien voir cet abruti avec une corde au cou ricana Jace

Il hocha la tête et ils sautèrent dans le vide pour aller faire leur vol hebdomadaire, comme d'habitude le marchand cria au voleur ce qui rameuta les gardes. Lily sortit de l'ombre,

\- Combien ils ont pris dans votre marché questionna Lily

\- Ils ont pris presque la moitié de mon étalage madame répondit le marchand en montrant des caisses vides

La jeune espionne jeta un sac d'écus pour le marchand,

\- A partir d'aujourd'hui s'ils reviennent donner leur tout ce qu'ils veulent est-ce clair demanda Lily

\- Mais madame commença le marchand

\- C'est un ordre royal de sa majesté le sultan révéla Lily

\- Bien d'accord accepta le marchand

Pendant ce temps le duo faisait tourner en bourrique les gardes, Alec fit semblant de les attendre près d'une fosse.

\- Je vous attendais les gars sourit Alec

\- ATTRAPE-LE ordonna le garde

Alec siffla et se fit tirer par une corde, tous les soldats se retrouvèrent dans la fosse à crotte. Ils se mirent à rire moqueusement,

\- Ben dis donc les gars ce n'est pas là-dedans que vous nous trouverez se moqua Jace

\- Vous nous paierez ça s'écria les gardes

Ils rigolèrent encore plus avant de rentrer chez eux, ils déposèrent leur butin sur la table où Izzy commença à repartir la nourriture et s'occupa des plantes médicinales. Jace s'installa dans son hamac en jouant avec des graines de dattes,

\- Il y a le sultan qui a fait une nouvelle loi révéla Jace

\- C'est vrai et c'est quoi questionna Izzy

Alec lui raconta la nouvelle loi, elle sourit par la nouvelle.

\- C'est super, au moins le peuple pourra en profiter un peu sourit Isabelle

\- Ouais répondit Jace

Le noiraud ne répondit rien mais il hocha la tête pour faire comprendre qu'il était d'accord, il donna à manger son petit frère qui venait de se lever. Quelques jours plus tard la ville fut en effervescence car c'était l'anniversaire de Magnus, comme la tradition il devait traverser la ville en jetant des pièces d'or pour ses sujets. Alec et sa fratrie s'étaient habillés avec leurs vêtements qu'ils avaient gardés précieusement, Izzy avait revêtu sa robe blanche que ses frères lui avaient offerte pour son anniversaire. Max avait un gilet gris avec des bordures dorées et un pantalon blancs, Jace avait un gilet doré avec un pantalon noir avec des bordures argentées. Alec avait un gilet bleu qui se mariait avec ses yeux et un pantalon noir, Jace portait Max sur son dos qui était encore trop faible pour marcher. Ils voltigèrent sur le toit, leur sœur n'avait pas de problème à les suivre vu qu'elle est aussi leur père lui avait appris la voltige. Ils restèrent sur le toit pour voir la procession de Magnus passer,Max s'extasiait devant tant de monde.

\- Ils sont venu voir le sultan questionna Max

\- Oui, tu auras la chance de le voir de là où on est répondit Jace en passant une main dans ses cheveux

Il grimaça au geste, dans son palais Magnus s'habilla d'un gilet rouge avec des strass dorés et un pantalon bleu marine qui le moulait à la perfection. Il mit sa couronne sur sa tête, et il sortit de sa chambre, Tessa l'attendait habillée d'un soutien-gorge rouge orné d'arabesques de strass et de sequins en argent, la jupe était de la même couleur que le haut avec des strass et des sequins. Elle portait des boucles d'oreilles en diamant et rubis pour aller avec sa robe, des bracelets ornaient sa main droite. Elle était en compagnie de son mari qui ressemblait étrangement à Alec mais seuls les yeux étaient d'un bleu pâle, il portait un gilet noir et un pantalon noire.

\- Vous m'attendez pour la procession conclue Magnus

\- Oui, tu sais bien que je dois t'accompagner en tant que princesse royale, le temps que tu trouves ta reine ou ton souverain sourit Tessa

\- Très bien, on y va sourit Magnus

Ils sortirent du palais pour aller dans le jardin royal, tous les gardes faisaient un champ d'honneur pour Magnus jusqu'à l'éléphant. Il s'assit sur le palanquin sur le dos de l'éléphant, Tessa et Will s'assirent derrière lui sur un autre éléphant. La jeune femme mit une voile sur son visage pour le cacher, la procession commença. Tout le monde dans la ville fut en liesse de voir Magnus passé et distribué des écus pour le peuple, Max fut heureux de voir Magnus passa sur le dos d'éléphant.

\- Le sultan est très beau sur sa monture s'émerveilla Max

\- Oui il est très beau en plus la princesse Tessa est très belle aussi dans ses habits rouges complimenta Izzy

\- Oui sourit Jace

Alec sourit devant l'émerveillement de sa fratrie devant les membres royaux, Magnus jeta les pièces par terre pour son peuple. Tessa salua le peuple, Alec regarda la procession quand il remarqua un détail au niveau du palanquin de Magnus. Il fronça les sourcils en fixant le détail, le sultan ne remarqua pas que les cordes de son palanquin étaient à moitié coupées. La corde se déchirait petit à petit, le noiraud avait vu le détail et prit un morceau de voile qui traînait par terre pour le mettre sur son visage sous la confusion de sa fratrie.

\- Alec que se passe-t-il questionna Izzy

\- Quelqu'un a coupé délibérément la corde qui retenait le palanquin de sa majesté et je vais le sauver répondit Alec en se rendant au bord du toit

\- Tu veux un coup de main proposa Jace

\- Non rentré à la maison tous les trois, je reviens tout de suite averti Alec

\- D'accord on se retrouve à la maison compris Jace

Le blond prit leur petit frère sur son dos qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi est-ce qu'ils partaient maintenant, Jace commença à sauter du toit pour s'éloigner.

\- Fais attention à toi conseilla Isabelle

\- Ne t'en fais pas rassura Alec

Elle suivit son frère en laissant Alec seul, il accompagna la procession. Magnus donna à ses sujets les écus, quand sa monture fit un faux mouvement ce qui fit céder la corde de son palanquin. Magnus s'agrippa à son palanquin qui menaçait de tomber. Les cordes cédèrent ce qui le fit chuter au sol, tous les sujets virent leur souverain tomber de sa monture.

\- MAGNUS cria Tessa affolée

Alec sauta en se rattrapant sur une corde à linge qu'il tira pour attraper le sultan en plein vol, Magnus vit les yeux bleu de son sauveur. Une légère brise souffla et fit soulever le voile qui cachait le visage d'Alec et Magnus reconnu le voleur, ils atterrirent sur le toit. Les gardes arrivèrent très vite sur le toit pour protéger le souverain, Alec en voyant cela préféra s'éclipser.

\- J'AI UNE DETTE ENVERS TOI cria Magnus

\- Je n'ai faits que mon devoir de sujet votre majesté répondit Alec avant de sauter dans le vide

Les gardes arrivèrent avec en tête Raphaël,

\- Magnus est-ce que ça va s'inquiéta Raphaël

\- Oui tout va bien, on m'a sauvé rassura Magnus

\- Bien on y va proposa Raphaël

Il allait partir avec sa garde quand il vit le voile dont s'était servis Alec pour se cacher le visage,il le ramassa et sentit l'odeur du noiraud. Il rentra au palais, Tessa couru dans sa direction en sautant dans ses bras.

\- Est-ce que tu vas bien s'inquiéta Tessa

\- Oui tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas et aussi tu as bien vu qu'on m'a sauvé rassura Magnus en caressant les cheveux de sa sœur

\- Je l'ai bien vu, en tout cas il est très agile pour te sauver et je le remercierai jamais pour ça souffla Tessa

\- Alors tu pourras le remercier très prochainement car c'est lui que…stoppa Magnus

Il prit la main de sa sœur et l'emmena dans le harem royal, ils entrèrent dans la chambre de l'ancienne reine.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as emmené dans la chambre de ta mère questionna Tessa confuse

\- Les murs ont des oreilles et pour te dire que celui qui m'a sauvé sera le futur souverain de ce royaume sourit Magnus

\- Attends-tu veux dire que c'est lui ce voleur que tu m'as tant parlé déduit Tessa

\- Oui, j'ai vu son visage de près et je peux de te dire qu'il est très bel homme avec ses yeux bleus rêva Magnus

\- Tu n'es pas en train de décrire mon mari là taquina Tessa

\- Certes il ressemble à un peu à Will mais il est plus beau que lui ça s'est sûr répliqua Magnus rêveur

La princesse regarda son frère attentivement, elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- Il a fait bien plus que de taper dans l'œil, tu es complètement amoureux de lui je me trompe réalisa Tessa

\- Disons un béguin pour lui pour le moment sourit Magnus

\- Je suis contente pour toi mon frère sourit Tessa en l'embrassant sur la joue

Elle le laissa seul dans la chambre de la reine, Magnus sortit le voile d'Alec et respira son odeur.

\- Même ton odeur m'attire sourit Magnus

Alec rentra chez lui, touts sa fratrie lui tomba dessus inquiet pour lui.

\- Alors tu vas bien demanda Izzy

\- Tout va bien, j'ai pu sauver le sultan rassura Alec

\- Que s'est-il passé après questionna Jace

\- Je l'ai sauvé à temps en le déposant sur le toit d'en face et ensuite ses gardes sont venu après c'est à partir de là que je me suis éclipsé raconta Alec

\- Tu as vu le sultan de près réalisa Max

\- Oui, je peux dire qu'Izzy a raison en disant qu'il est très beau, il est plus que ça il est carrément magnifique rêva Alec

\- Oh là on dirait que notre frère aîné à un petit faible pour notre sultan taquina Jace

\- Non, ce n'est pas vrai réfuta Alec les joues rouges

\- Tu as les joues rouges remarqua Isabelle en souriant amusée

Il rougit encore plus ce qui fit rire encore plus sa fratrie, après cela ils dînèrent en rigolant de la journée d'aujourd'hui. Alec rejoignit la toiture un peu plus tard, il observa la ville. Il repensa aux yeux de chat du sultan, il avait trouvé ses yeux vert-or magnifique. Il soupira longuement en sachant que même s'il l'avait trouvé jamais il pourrait le voir à nouveau à cause de leurs rangs,

\- Tu es en train de penser au sultan questionna Isabelle en le rejoignant

\- Oui et à d'autres choses répondit Alec

\- Je vois, est-ce qu'il t'a dit quelque chose demanda Izzy

\- Il a dit simplement qu'il avait une dette envers moi répondit Alec

\- Tu sais que tu peux demander ce que tu veux en utilisant cette dette expliqua sa sœur

\- Je le sais mais je préfère le garder au cas où, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai le sentiment que nos vies vont changées très prochainement signala le voleur

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça demanda Izzy

\- Je ne sais pas mais j'ai ce sentiment depuis pas mal de temps raconta Alec

\- Je vois, j'espère que c'est un bon changement pour nous souhaita Izzy

\- Je l'espère aussi, comment va Max questionna Alec

\- Il va bien, je pense que cette sortie lui a fait du bien en prenant un peu l'air répondit Izzy en posant la tête sur son épaule

Il lui caressa ses cheveux,

\- Tu sais quoi, demain quand Jace et moi on rentrera de nos vol on ira manger sur le toit proposa Alec

\- C'est vrai sourit Izzy

\- On mangera sur le toit comme ça Max prendra un peu l'air glissa Alec

Ils observèrent la ville, Magnus faisait pareil depuis son balcon. Il tenait le voile dans sa main, il entendit un bruit discret.

\- Alors questionna Magnus

\- Comme d'habitude votre majesté, il est retourné chez lui après qu'il vous est sauvé raconta Lily dans la chambre

\- A ce propos as-tu des informations sur cet incident questionna Magnus

\- Majesté je vous informe que c'était volontaire, quelqu'un songeait à vous faire tuer lors de la procession répondit Lily

\- Je vois, sais-tu qui c'est par hasard demanda le souverain d'Edom

\- Je suis toujours en train d'enquêter votre éminence répondit Lily

\- Très bien, continue d'enquêter mais sois discret et n'oublie pas que les murs ont des oreilles et des yeux avertis Magnus

\- A vos ordres répondit Lily

Le sultan n'entendit plus rien en sachant qu'il était seul dans sa chambre, il alla se coucher. Le lendemain le duo revint de leur vol hebdomadaire, leur sœur les attendait. Alec descendit du toit pour récupérer son petit frère pour l'emmener sur le toit, Jace avait installé un drap pour les protéger du soleil. Ils mangèrent en contemplant la ville,

\- Alors comment vous avez ridiculisé les gardes aujourd'hui questionna Max

Le duo raconta les tours qu'ils avaient joué aux gardes, Izzy et Max rigolaient à cause de ce qu'ils racontaient.

\- Je les plains rigola Izzy

\- Pas moi, ne réfutai Jace en construisant un hamac

Alec sourit à ça, ils restèrent sur le toit presque toute la journée. Ils retournèrent dans la chambre pour dormir, Alec resta un moment sur le toit avant d'aller se coucher lui aussi. Quelques jours plus tard Magnus avait appris qui voulait l'assassiner et convoqua tout ses ministres et conseillers,

\- Votre majesté, pourquoi cette réunion à la hâte questionna un conseiller

\- Il y a quelques temps de ça, j'ai été victime d'une tentative d'assassinat informa Magnus sur son trône

Tous commencèrent à murmurer dans la salle du trône, Magnus jeta un regard sur l'ensemble de ses conseillers et ministres.

\- Qui as osé faire une telle chose à sa majesté questionna un ministre

\- Il faut faire une enquête pour trouver le traître renchérit un conseiller

Tous parlèrent de plus en plus sur comment faire, le sultan fut agacé par temps de bruit.

\- SILENCE cria Magnus

Tous firent silence dans la salle,

\- Bien, J'AI fait l'enquête de ma propre initiative et donc je mets en arrêt tout de suite le commanditaire à moins qu'il se dénonce lui-même annonça Magnus en scrutant tout le monde

Personne ne bougea d'un poil, Magnus claqua des doigts et des soldats vinrent encercler un homme.

\- Votre altesse, je n'ai rien fait du tout réfuta le ministre

\- D'après mes sources tu as payé un homme pour qu'il coupe la corde de mon palanquin pour que je puisse mourir ainsi tu aurais eu la mainmise sur mon royaume en te servant de Tessa et son mari claqua Magnus

\- Non, majesté pitié. J'ai fait une erreur et je demande votre clémence supplia le ministre

\- Alexis de Quincey, je vous arrête pour haute trahison, votre peine sera d'être torturé et d'être pendu sur la place publique dès l'aube annonça Magnus

\- NON cria Alexis

\- Gardes emmenez-le ordonna Magnus

Les soldats de Magnus emmenèrent le traître loin de la salle, ils entendirent les cris de celui-ci raisonner dans les couloirs. Le souverain jeta un regard sombre à tout le monde,

\- Ce qui est valable pour vous tous, le moindre faux pas que vous faites contre moi auront des répercussions sévères averties Magnus d'un ton glacial

Tous s'inclinèrent devant Magnus en se soumettant à lui avant de partir, Valentin resta dans la salle un moment.

\- Que voulez-vous conseiller Valentin questionna Magnus

\- Je voudrais votre réponse concernant ma fille Camille demanda Valentin

\- Conseiller Valentin, je ne peux pas choisir votre fille refusa Magnus

\- Pourrais-je savoir la raison si vous me le permettez majesté demanda Valentin

\- Je ne trouve pas ce que je cherche chez votre fille pour être souveraine à mes côtés répondit Magnus

\- Mais ma fille a tout pour être une reine, vous pourriez la prendre comme concubine proposa Valentin

\- Conseiller Valentin, je sais que votre fille a toutes les qualités du monde mais je ne prendrai pas de concubine, un seul me suffira comme mon père avec ma mère avant de répudier ses concubines et épouses expliqua Magnus

\- Bien votre éminence répondit le conseiller

Il s'en alla en laissant Magnus seul dans la salle du trône, Raphaël entra dans la salle et s'inclina devant lui.

\- Raphaël soupira Magnus

\- Tant bien même enfin je ne suis pas venu pour discuter avec toi, je voudrais savoir l'heure de la pendaison du traître et que faut-il faire pour sa famille répondit le commandant

\- Pends-le à l'aube sur la place publique pour que tout le monde puisse voir ce qu'il en coûte d'essayer d'atteindre à la vie du sultan et quant à sa famille tu leur laisse la vies sauve, ils seront exilés loin d'Edom informa Magnus

\- Bien Magnus répondit Raphaël

Le commandant sortit de la salle, Magnus soupira longuement en sortant de la salle du trône. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre,

\- Préparer-moi un bain ordonna Magnus vers une servante

\- Bien votre splendeur répondit une servante

Elles allèrent préparer le bain de Magnus, il soupira d'aise en entrant dans l'eau. Il s'assit au bord en se détendant et en fermant les yeux, il sentit des mains descendre sur son corps. Il ouvrit les yeux subitement en voyant des yeux verts, il recula dans le bassin en attrapant une serviette pour se couvrir.

\- Camille, je pourrais savoir ce que vous faites là s'exclama Magnus

\- Je suis ici pour vous servir majesté répondit Camille en se mettant debout

Elle se déshabilla en se mettant nu devant lui, elle entra dans l'eau.

\- Je suis tout à vous votre majesté susurra Camille

Magnus la regarda sévèrement et sortit du bain sans jeter un regard à Camille, il s'enroula dans la serviette sans révéler une partie de son corps.

\- Pour une fille d'un conseiller respecté de tout le royaume, vous vous comportez comme la pire des catins et ça me donne envie de vomir clama Magnus froidement

Il sortit du bain en laissant Camille furieuse d'être rejetée et insultée, il entra dans sa chambre et se changea. Tessa entra dans la chambre,

\- Magnus, je te cherchais partout remarqua Tessa

\- Je suis là, tu vois bien pesta Magnus en mettant ses vêtements

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as demanda sa sœur

Il lui raconta ce qui s'était passé dans la salle de bain,

\- Quelle vipère, elle espérait que tu couches avec elle pour qu'elle devienne ta concubine cracha Tessa

\- Je pense que c'est sa dernière carte vu que j'ai rejeté la proposition de mariage de Valentin la concernant déclara Magnus

\- Je comprends tout, franchement tu as eu raison de l'insulter comme tu l'as fait. Elle dégrade l'image de la femme répliqua Tessa

\- Et puis j'ai quelqu'un d'autre en tête répondit Magnus en sortant le morceau de tissu d'Alec

Elle sourit en voyant son frère perdu dans la contemplation du tissus,

\- A ce sujet qu'as-tu l'intention de faire mon frère questionna Tessa

\- Lily est sur le coup, d'ailleurs je pense que je vais lui rendre visite pour le voir encore une fois expliqua Magnus

\- J'ai hâte que tu le ramènes au le palais sourit Tessa

\- Je sais mais j'attends le bon moment pour le faire répondit Magnus

Il alla sur son immense balcon et regarda la ville,

\- Mon futur souverain se trouve quelque part dans cette ville, il viendra bientôt régner à mes côtés déclara Magnus

\- Je l'espère, je veux te voir heureux mon frère avoua sa sœur

\- Je sais et toi je souhaite d'avoir des neveux ou des nièces, taquina Magnus

\- Magnus rougit Tessa

Ils rigolèrent ensemble, Tessa le laissa en se rendant dans la bibliothèque du palais.

\- Oh j'allais oublier, Magnus, Clary viendra nous rendre visite très bientôt prévint Tessa

\- Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu sourit Magnus

Elle arrivera dans environ trois mois, j'ai reçu une missive de son arrivée prochaine expliqua Tessa

\- Au moins je suis contente que biscuit nous rende visite sourit Magnus

\- Je sais, je te laisse répondit Tessa

Elle le laissa seul, Magnus regarda encore la ville avant se diriger dans la cour royale. Il marcha longuement. Il vit un conseiller venir vers lui pour parler de mariage mais il évita royalement,

\- Seigneur faites que tout cela s'arrête soupira Magnus

Il s'enferma dans son bureau pour toute la journée en signant les rapports et la gestion de son royaume, puis il alla se coucher dans la chambre de sa mère.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le rêve érotique de Magnus e la curiosité d'Alec. Bisous glacées.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109: Oui, Alec a sauvé son futur mari sans le savoir XD et pour Valentin et Camille t'a une préférence pour les faire mourir et enfin pour Max il se rétablira complètement dans quelques chapitres plus tard ne t'en fais pas**

 **Ange: Il y a des fics sur Clary seulement tu ne le vois pas aussi, si tu veux de la diversité tu n'a écrire ton propre histoire sur Clary. C'est vrai que le fandom est plein de Malec mais il y a aussi du Saphaël et d'autre couple mais moi j'adore le malec donc si tu n'aime pas le malec alors ne le lis pas c'est simple.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc ! Ps: j'aurai besoin d'un beta pour corriger ma fics Imprégnation si intéressé envoyez moi un pm et aussi votre disponibilité pour corriger la fics**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 3, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 3**_

Alec sauta sur le toit en semant les gardes, Jace était près de lui avant de voir du compost. Il jeta un regard malicieux à son frère qui lui sourit, sauta à terre et attendit les gardes.

\- Enfin, nous allons vous arrêter se réjouit un garde

\- Franchement les gars, vous dites toujours ça et qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, vous n'arrivez jamais à nous attraper se moqua Jace

\- ATTRAPER-LE cria le garde

Tous se précipitèrent sur Jace, celui-ci sauta et se rattrapa sur un des gardes avant de sauter plus haut. Alec lui attrapa la main. Les gardes tombèrent dans le compost,

\- JE VOUS AI DIS QUE VOUS N'ARRIVERIEZ PAS A NOUS ATTRAPER se moqua Jace ce qui fit rire Alec

Ils s'en allèrent sous les insultes des gardes à leur encontre, ils voltigèrent tous les deux.

\- Au fait tu crois- Mais où est-il demanda Alec en ne voyant plus son frère

Jace avait remarqué une fille de dos, et avait voltigé près d'elle.

\- Bonjour charma Jace en passant une main dans ses cheveux

\- Bonjour rougit la fille en se retournant

Il sourit encore plus en voyant que la fille était très jolie, malheureusement pour Jace la mère de la fille arriva et commença à crier que Jace était son nouveau gendre. Il courut loin d'eux, Alec qui avait assisté à la scène ria tout le long du chemin.

\- C'est bon Alec grommela Jace

\- Ben quoi, tu veux que j'appelle ta belle-mère ricana Alec

\- AH je te déteste s'exclama Jace

Ils arrivèrent chez eux rapidement, Alec raconta toute l'histoire aux deux autres membres de la famille. Tous se moquèrent de Jace qui bouda dans son hamac,

\- Ça t'apprendra à vouloir jouer à Casanova gronda Izzy

Il lui tira la langue puérilement en maugréant dans sa barbe que pour une fois la fille était jolie,

\- Alec, vous avez fait quoi au garde aujourd'hui questionna Max

Il lui raconta quelles tours ils avaient jouées au garde, le petit garçon ria avant de tousser brusquement. Sa sœur emmena une tisane pour lui, il grimaça en buvant.

\- Ça va mieux questionna Izzy

\- Oui mais la tisane est toujours amer grimaça le petit garçon

\- La prochaine fois j'apporterai du miel pour mettre dans la tisane pour qu'il soit moins amer proposa Alec

\- Merci Alec sourit Max en se jetant dans les bras de son grand frère

Alec lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front, ils discutèrent et pour une fois Alec raconta une histoire pour son petit frère pour qu'il s'endorme. Il alla sur le toi pour ranger ses écus avant de s'installer sur le bord du toit, il regarda le palais en se demandant ce que faisait le sultan. Magnus faisait de même en pensant à Alec en tenant le voile déchiré, sa sœur s'approcha de lui.

\- Tu penses encore à lui remarqua Tessa

\- Tu me connais vraiment bien sourit Magnus

\- Tu oublies que je suis ta grande sœur et aussi celle qui t'a presque élevé sourit Tessa

Il lui rendit son sourire, il observa de nouveau la ville. Tessa mit sa tête sur son épaule,

\- Tu ne vas pas rentrer pour ton mari demanda Magnus

\- Will sait que je suis avec toi en plus ça ne le dérange pas au vu qu'il sait que je suis proche de toi répondit Tessa

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

\- Tu as l'air fatigué remarqua sa sœur

\- Les réunions et les demandes incessantes de tous les ministres et les conseillers au sujet de me marier m'épuisent soupira Magnus

\- Alors va te reposer, je vais veiller sur toi comme quand tu étais petit proposa Tessa en le prenant par la main

Elle le fit s'allonger sur le lit et il posa la tête sur ses cuisses, sa grande sœur lui caressa les cheveux pour qu'il s'endorme.

\- Tess, tu pourrais chanter comme tu le faisais quand j'étais enfant demanda Magnus

\- Bien sûr sourit Tessa

Elle lui chanta une berceuse et il s'endormit, celle-ci lui caressa ses cheveux. Elle entendit toquer à la porte de la chambre et vit son mari entré.

\- Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit d'être dans la chambre du sultan taquina Tessa

\- Je te rappelle que je suis ton mari donc j'ai un peu de privilège répondit Will en haussant les épaules

\- Je te taquine mon chéri sourit Tessa

\- Si la taquinerie est la méchanceté des bons cita Will

Elle gloussa en sachant à quoi il faisait référence, elle mit la tête de son frère sur l'oreiller avant de suivre son mari. Le lendemain Magnus se réveilla dans son lit, il bailla en s'étirant. Il alla prendre son bain avant se rendre dans son bureau pour traiter les rapports du royaume, il entendit toquer et vit un soldat venir vers lui en s'inclinant.

\- Pardonnez-moi votre majesté mais le noble Hodge Stakweather veut s'entretenir avec vous confia le soldat

\- Très bien, dis-lui que j'arrive soupira Magnus

\- Bien votre majesté répondit le garde

Magnus se leva et sentit une migraine commencer à lui faire mal en sachant de quoi le noble allait lui parler, il se rendit dans la salle du trône et s'assit sur son trône. Hodge s'inclina devant lui,

\- Votre splendeur complimenta Hodge

\- Que me vaux votre visite questionna Magnus

\- Je voudrais inviter sa majesté à un dîner chez moi proposa Hodge

\- Un dîner répéta Magnus en clignant les yeux

\- Oui, je voudrais que vous veniez dîner chez moi car mon neveu me chante que vos louanges depuis votre rencontre expliqua Hodge

\- Je dois réfléchir à votre requête, j'enverrai une missive pour vous dire ma réponse proposa Magnus

\- Merci votre éminence remercia Hodge en s'inclinant devant lui

Il fit un geste pour le faire partir, il partit en laissant Magnus seul dans la salle. Celui-ci s'affala sur son trône en fermant les yeux, il entendit un bruit discret.

\- Dis-moi ordonna Magnus sans bouger

\- Rien de nouveau, votre altesse ils continuent de voler par contre je me suis aperçu qu'il volait aussi des écus qu'il garde dans un coffre révéla Lily derrière le trône

\- Tu sais s'il économise beaucoup questionna Magnus

\- Je pense que c'est pour se sortir de cette misère où ils sont supposa Lily

\- Tu as des nouvelles sur sa vie questionna Magnus

\- D'après ce que j'ai appris il a perdu ses parents à l'âge de 13 ans, lui et sa fratrie se sont retrouvés à la rue c'est à partir de là qu'ils ont commencé à voler répondit l'espionne

\- Très bien continue d'enquêter et soit toujours discrète conseilla Magnus

\- A vos ordres votre majesté répondit Lily

Magnus n'entendit plus de bruit et conclu qu'il était seul dans la salle, il repensa à la proposition de Hodge.

\- Tu as l'air songeur remarqua Tessa

Il regarda sa sœur qui entra dans la salle, elle s'assit sur l'accoudoir du trône. Il lui expliqua la proposition du noble,

\- Si j'étais toi, j'accepterais pour pouvoir m'éclipser pour voir où la personne que j'aime habite conseilla Tessa

\- J'étais en train de penser la même chose tu sais songea Magnus

\- Alors accepte et si tu veux, je pourrais t'accompagner au moins tu ne seras pas seul avec ses stupides nobles proposa Tessa

\- Si tu n'étais pas ma sœur, je t'aurai épousé sourit Magnus en la regardant

\- J'aurai refusé, je préfère mon titre de princesse et non de reine parce que sinon j'aurai trop d'obligation grimaça sa sœur

Magnus rigola et fit venir un garde qui s'inclina devant eux,

\- Envoie une missive à Hodge et dit-lui que je serai honoré d'accepter de dîner dans sa demeure déclara Magnus

\- Et que j'y serai conviée aussi renchérie Tessa

\- A vos ordres vos altesses, répondit le garde

Il se releva et se dirigea dehors pour exécuter sa tâche, Hodge fut ravi que la famille royale viennent dans sa demeure. Alec et Jace revenaient de leurs marchés quand ils aperçurent des servants d'Hodge,

\- Que se passe-t-il pour qu'il envoie autant de domestiques au marché questionna Jace

\- Je ne sais pas peut-être qu'il a des invités importants supposa Alec en haussant les épaules

\- Mouais vaux mieux qu'on rentre parce que le fait qu'il puisse se vautrer dans notre fortune qui nous revenait de droit me fout la haine contre lui cracha Jace

Il hocha la tête et sauta de toit en toit pour rentrer chez eux, ils racontèrent la nouvelle à Izzy qui cracha son venin contre le noble aussi.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que Hodge nous a mis à la porte de chez nous questionna Max

Ses deux frères et sa sœur le regardèrent avec tristesse, Izzy se leva et alla sur le toit. Jace le suivit alors qu'Alec s'assit sur le lit de fortune et caressa les cheveux de son petit frère en le prenant dans son bras.

\- C'est parce qu'il jalousait de notre fortune et aussi il voulait avoir un statut du même rang que nous, il a attendu que papa et maman partent pour nous mettre dehors expliqua Alec

\- Mais où son papa et maman, tu me dis toujours qu'ils sont partis mais ils ne sont jamais revenus souffla le petit garçon

Alec ravala ses larmes de tristesse,

\- Papa et maman sont partis dans le ciel parmi les étoiles, c'est pour cela qu'ils ne reviendront plus jamais répondit Alec

\- Oh, je voudrais tellement les voir souhaita Max

\- Je sais moi aussi petit frère, moi aussi je voudrais les revoir de même pour Jace et Izzy déclara Alec en le serrant fort

\- Tu me racontes une histoire demanda Max

\- D'accord accepta Alec

Il lui raconta une histoire et le petit garçon s'endormit, le voleur le couvrit et vit sa sœur revenir avec les yeux rouges et bouffis.

\- Il s'est endormis remarqua Izzy avec la voix enrouée

\- Oui, répondit Alec

Il se leva et vint prendre sa sœur qui craqua une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, elle sanglota doucement. Il l'apaisa et elle essuya ses larmes avant de s'installer dans le lit près de Max. Il monta sur le toit et vit Jace accroupi et le dos tourné, il s'assit sur le bord du toit. Jace se tourna vers lui les yeux rouges lui aussi mais il ne parla pas et regarda la ville, Alec laissa ses larmes couler sans qu'il puisse les retenir, c'était un coup de poignard pour eux quand le sujet était abordé. Tous les trois s'étaient fait la promesse de ne jamais pleurer devant Max car ce serait trop dur pour leur jeune frère, il essuya ses larmes sans que Jace ne dît quelque chose. Le blond se leva,

\- Je vais aller me coucher lâcha le blond d'une voix rauque

Il hocha la tête sans lui répondre, il entendit son frère descendre du toit. Il se leva à son tour avant de sauter dans le vide et se rattraper sur une corde à linge, il bondit sur le toit d'en face avant de courir pour évacuer tout la tristesse qu'il ressentait. Il courru presque toute la nuit avant de rentrer chez lui, il s'endormit près de son frère. Quelques jours plus tard Magnus se rendit chez Hodge en compagnie de Tessa et Will, Hodge vint les accueillir.

\- Rentrez et soyez les bienvenus dans mon humble demeure vos majestés accueillit Hodge

Magnus hocha la tête et regarda la structure de la maison, Tessa observa la maison et sourit à travers son voile. La femme de Hodge vint les accueillirent,

\- Je suis ravie de votre visite, votre altesse enchanta la femme

\- Je suis honorée aussi d'être invitée en même temps que mon frère sourit Tessa

\- Je vais vous présenter mon neveu, Imasu Morales présenta la femme d'Hodge en faisant venir un jeune homme

Will tiqua légèrement quand il vit le jeune prétendant faire un baisemain à sa femme, celle-ci gloussa en voyant la jalousie dans les yeux de son mari. Magnus avait un regard d'un brin d'ennui en voyant son prétendant, Hodge les invita à passer à table. Imasu se plaça près du sultan et commença à se vanter de lui-même ce qui réjouissait guère Magnus, Will essayait de sauver son beau-frère mais Hodge l'occupait dans une conversation de même que Tessa dont la femme accaparait aussi son attention. Le souverain se leva et s'excusa pour aller dehors, il souffla de soulagement en voyant que son prétendant qui était imbu de lui-même ne le suivit pas. Il songea à en profiter pour aller voir son voleur,

\- Lily es-tu là questionna Magnus

\- Je suis là votre majesté, répondit Lily en apparaissant dans l'ombre

\- Pourras-tu m'amener vers lui demanda Magnus

\- Comme vous voudrez, votre majesté répondit Lily

Elle le guida jusqu'à la maison d'Alec, elle se retira en le laissant regarder la maison du voleur. Il perçut la pauvreté où vivait son voleur, il comprenait pourquoi est-ce qu'il volait. Il remarqua le noiraud s'assoir sur le bord du toit avec une jeune femme qui lui ressemblait sauf la couleur des yeux, il observa Alec sourire avec la jeune femme qui riait légèrement avant de poser la tête sur son épaule. Il fut jaloux de la jeune femme, Alec contemplait la ville quand il sentit qu'on l'observait. Il regarda en bas pour essayer de voir qui était dans la pénombre, Magnus vit son regard bleu sur lui sans qu'il ne le voie. Il accrocha à ses yeux, il détourna le regard au grand déplaisir du roi.

\- Majesté, son altesse la princesse vous cherche dévoila son espionne

\- D'accord, dis-lui que j'arrive répondit Magnus

Il rebroussa son chemin en regardant une dernière fois Alec qui sous la lumière de la lune était beau, il soupira quand il aperçut la demeure de Hodge.

\- Où étiez-vous votre majesté, nous étions inquiets à votre sujet car les rues ne sont pas sûres la nuit s'inquiéta Imasu presque hystérique

\- Je suis juste sortir pour prendre un peu l'air car la chaleur m'étouffait menti Magnus avec un sourire hypocrite

Seule Tessa et Will avaient compris la vraie raison du pourquoi Magnus était sortis,

\- Je crois que c'est l'heure pour nous de partir averti Tessa pour sauver son frère

\- Je pense aussi car comme vous dîtes les rues ne sont pas sûr renchéri Magnus

\- Je comprends votre majesté, je suis ravi que vous soyez venue dîner dans ma demeure remercia Hodge avec sa famille

\- Moi j'étais honoré de votre accueil sourit Magnus

Ils sortirent de la maison avant de partir pour le château, arrivé dans sa chambre il soupira en s'allongeant sur le dos. Il repensa aux yeux bleus d'Alec, il était captivé par ses yeux.

\- De telles merveilles de la nature, susurra Magnus

Il s'endormit en pensant à ses yeux bleus, au même moment Alec était partis se coucher en pensant à la personne qui les observait. Le lendemain Magnus se réveilla et alla prendre son bain, il se détendit dans son bain quand il entendit des clapotis d'eau. Il regarda et vit Alec entrer dans l'eau nu,

\- Toi, que fais-tu ici questionna Magnus

Il s'approcha du sultan et l'embrassa passionnément, Magnus le plaqua contre le rebord du bassin d'eau. Il commença à dévier ses lèvres dans son cou, le voleur soupira d'aise. Il descendit ses baisers vers son torse, il grignota ses tétons avant de descendre sa main vers son membre dressé. Il embrassa tendrement avant de se réveiller,

\- Putain jura Magnus frustré par son rêve

Il alla dans son bain et gémit de frustration en se rappelant son rêve, il s'occupa l'esprit avec l'administration du royaume. Alec revenait de son vol hebdomadaire avec Jace, il déposa le sac qui était rempli de beaucoup de choses dont Izzy commença à les ramasser. Il s'assit sur un vieux tapis,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda Izzy

\- Je ne sais pas mais aujourd'hui ce marchand qu'on a volé n'a pas appelé les gardes alors que les autres l'ont fait songea Alec

\- Tu crois qu'il s'est rendu compte que nous sommes dans la misère supposa Jace dans son hamac

\- Tu sais que dans cette ville, très peu de gens se préoccupent du sort des autres répondit Izzy

\- Izzy a raison mais il nous a même laissé prendre presque tout son étalage déclara Alec

\- Il doit avoir une raison dessous conclu Jace

\- Je pense aussi songea Alec

Il se leva en prenant une pomme et monta sur le toit, il s'assit en pensant à ce qui se passait. Il vit un mouvement dans la rue, il se jeta dans le vide et se rattrapa pour atterrir sur ses pieds. Il regarda qui les espionnait avant de voir personne, il remonta sur le toit. Magnus venait de terminer ses rapports en soupirant quand il entendit du bruit,

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Magnus

Lily lui raconta son espionnage quotidien avant de s'en aller discrètement sans que personne ne l'a voie, Magnus continua son travail avant de sortir de son bureau. Il se dirigea dans le harem royal, il s'endormit dans le lit de sa mère. Alec sauta de toit en toit avec Jace, ils virent les gardes les suivrent encore une fois.

\- Bordel vous êtes pire que les prétendants du sultan s'exclama Jace

\- A croire que vous aimez qu'on vous joue des tours renchéri Alec en souriant

Ils les semèrent en leur jouant un autre tour, les soldats vociféraient contre eux. Ils se moquèrent d'eux avant de repartir, Alec fit un faux mouvement et fit craquer son gilet.

\- Merde jura Alec

\- C'est rare de te voir jurer remarqua Jace

\- Mon gilet a craqué encore une fois soupira Alec

Il rentra et il donna le sac à Izzy, Il retira son gilet pour le recoudre. Sa sœur lui arracha des mains,

\- Izzy, laisse-moi faire proposa Alec

\- Non, tu vas encore te blesser ne te connaissant et aussi c'est mon boulot de recoudre vos vêtements gronda Izzy

\- Oui, mais quand tu te marieras comment on va faire après si tu ne nous laisses pas faire répliqua Jace

\- Premièrement je ne suis pas encore marié et deuxièmement Alec doit se marier avant moi parce qu'il est l'aîné et ensuite troisièmement vous ne savez rien faire à part tous casser alors non énuméra Isabelle avec une boîte de couture

\- Pour le moment je ne veux pas me marier tant que vous ne serez pas à l'abri du besoin déclara Alec

\- Oui et aussi quel prétendant pourra supporter Izzy nargua Jace

\- Très drôle Jace protesta Izzy

\- Izzy va se marier demanda Max

\- Non pas pour le moment sourit Alec

\- Ah vous deux vous m'énervez grinça Izzy en leur jetant des grains de dattes

Le duo de voleur ria à ça, Max riait aussi avant de tousser. Alec s'occupa de lui,

\- Ça te dirait de prendre l'air proposa Alec

\- Oui répondit le petit garçon

Le voleur le prit dans ses bras et l'amena sur le toit dont la fraîcheur du soir fit du bien à Max,

\- La ville est trop belle la nuit observa Max

\- Je sais, je viens ici chaque soir sourit Alec

Il fixa le palais, et se tourna vers son grand frère.

\- Tu crois que le roi nous observe questionna Max

\- Je ne sais pas peut-être qui sais car il doit veiller sur ses sujets répondit Alec

\- Je voudrais bien un jour le rencontrer souhaita Max

\- Quand tu seras guéri totalement et pour ça il faut que tu boives bien ta tisane conseilla Alec

Max tira la langue en grimaçant, Isabelle les appela pour manger le repas. Il prit son petit frère dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la chambre qui faisait office de table à manger et salon,

\- Izzy, tu me racontes une histoire demanda Max en baillant

\- Bien sûr répondit Izzy qui s'installa près de lui

Elle lui raconta une histoire ce qui le fit dormir, ils entendirent le ronflement de Jace qui s'était endormis au beau milieu de l'histoire. Alec s'endormit très vite près de sa fratrie, après avoir tiré la couverture sur ses frères et sa sœur. Tessa entra dans la chambre de son frère comme à son habitude,

\- Alors quoi de neuf questionna Tessa

\- Rien, je m'occupe toujours des rapports et la gestion du royaume et toi de ton côté questionna Magnus

\- Je vais t'annoncer une nouvelle qui va te ravir, Clary va bientôt arriver d'ici un mois. Elle a préféré partir plutôt pour arriver plus vite révéla Tessa

\- Enfin une bonne nouvelle, j'ai hâte de la voir souffla Magnus

\- Moi de même, elle a dû grandir depuis la dernière fois que je l'ai vu décréta Tessa

\- Elle a sûrement grandi, la dernière fois, elle m'arrivait près du bras ce qui la faisait enrager quand je jouais avec ses cheveux ricana Magnus

\- Ah vous deux s'exclama Tessa en roulant des yeux

Il lui sourit avant de regarder sa ville,

\- Jem sera avec elle questionna Magnus

-Je ne sais pas elle ne me l'a pas précisé dans sa missive répondit Tessa en jouant avec sa boucle d'oreille

\- Je pense qu'il sera là, pour rien au monde il ne verra pas les deux personnes qu'il chérit le plus rassura Magnus en l'embrassant dans les cheveux

Jem était le deuxième amour de Tessa, ils avaient été fiancé mais le destin les avait séparés de ce fait Will par amour avait juré de prendre soin de Tessa et de l'épouser. Le couple aimait Jem du même amour, celui-ci les aimait de la même façon. Quand il rendait visite au couple, ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble.

\- Je parie que tu vas venir rarement dans ma chambre quand il sera là surtout que vous allez passer beaucoup de temps dans la chambre taquina Magnus

La jeune femme rougit fortement avant de frapper son frère ce qui le fit rire,

\- Oh je viendrai quand même dans ta chambre, en plus Will pourra en profiter pour se retrouver seul avec Jem entre hommes sourit Tessa

\- Dans le sens propre ou dans le sens figuré questionna Magnus

\- Les deux, répondit Tessa en se penchant sur la balustrade

\- Du moment que tu es heureuse souhaita Magnus

\- Je suis heureuse avec les deux mêmes si Jem n'est pas avec moi et ni auprès de Will révéla Tessa

Il sourit à la révélation de sa sœur, elle le laissa seul dans la chambre. Magnus prit le morceau de voile d'Alec,

\- Toi aussi je me demande ce que tu penserais si tu tombais amoureux de moi questionna Magnus

Il pensa qu'il était attiré de plus en plus par le voleur , il soupira longuement en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Il alla dans la chambre de sa mère,

\- Maman, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive mais je ne fais que penser qu'a lui que dois-je faire pour qu'il soit à mes côtés questionna Magnus au tableau

Il soupira de nouveau avant d'aller dormir, il s'endormit très rapidement. Il se fit réveiller par une servante,

\- Pardonnez-moi votre majesté mais on vous demande signala la servante

\- Dis au visiteur que j'arrive et faite préparer mon bain coordonna Magnus en se levant

\- Entendu répondit la servante en s'inclinant

Il passa la main sur son visage avant de se lever pour se diriger dans le bain, il prit son bain avant partir voir son visiteur. Il grimaça en voyant Imasu, celui-ci s'inclina devant lui.

\- Que vaux l'honneur de ta visite questionna Magnus sur son trône

\- En fait je voudrais passer du temps avec sa Majesté rougie Imasu

\- Je suis désolé mais aujourd'hui j'ai une journée très chargée s'excusa Magnus

\- Oh c'est fort dommage mais je pourrai vous assister proposa Imasu

\- D'accord mais tu ne dois pas me demander quoique se soit décréta Magnus en regrettant déjà sa décision

Il se dirigea vers son bureau et commença la gestion du royaume, le jeune noble observait le sultan consulter beaucoup de parchemins. Magnus vit Raphaël rentrer dans le bureau avant de s'incliner devant lui ce qui l'ennuya un peu.

\- Je te rappelle que tu es mon souverain et non mon ami d'enfance à cet instant répliqua Raphaël

\- Comme tu veux, bon qu'est-ce que tu veux questionna Magnus

\- Je voudrais te demander la permission d'installer le poteau de potence sur la place publique pour le traître demanda Raphaël

\- Je l'avais complètement oublié réalisa Magnus

\- Alors demanda Raphaël

\- D'accord, tu peux l'installer accorda Magnus

Le commandant remarqua Imasu dans la salle, il inclina la tête en sa direction et il fit de même.

\- Bien maintenant signala Raphaël

\- Très bien tu peux disposer accorda Magnus

Il s'inclina et s'en alla, Imasu resta avec Magnus une demi-heure avant de s'ennuyer.

\- Tu pourrais aller visiter le jardin royal si tu veux proposa Magnus

\- Si vous venez avec moi proposa Raphaël

\- Je suis désolé mais je suis débordé de travail refusa Magnus

\- Mais moi je peux proposa Tessa en entrant dans le bureau

\- Avec joie votre altesse sourit Imasu

Ils s'en allèrent du bureau ce qui soupirer de soulagement à Magnus en remerciant sa sœur intérieurement, il continua son travail jusqu'à tard avant d'aller dormir dans la chambre de sa mère.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la visite et l'acceptation de** **Tessa. Bisous glacées.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109 : Magnus ne ressemble pass à un psycopathe c'est juste qu'il veut se renseigner sur Alec, et je prends note ce que pour la sentence de de leurs ennemis**

 **Alec Barton : ne t'inquiète pas je remettrai le système du vote quand la fics va se bientôt terminé comme ça tu pourras voter**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnes ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 4, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 4**_

Alec marcha sur le toit doucement en profitant d'un peu d'air, il ne pouvait pas aller voler car Jace est tombé malade cette fois. Il regarda le marché d'en bas, il préféra rentrer chez lui.

\- Je suis désolé s'excusa Jace en toussant légèrement

\- Ce n'est rien, rétablis-toi et on pourra aller voler rassura Alec

\- De toute façon on a assez de nourriture le temps que Jace se remette de sa maladie rassura Izzy en se levant

\- Oui je sais répondit Alec en s'asseyant sur le tapis

Ils discutèrent ensemble, Alec rangea les écus qu'il avait volés discrètement dans le petit coffre.

\- Tu penses que ce sera assez pour plus tard demanda Izzy en le rejoignant sur le toit

\- Je ne sais pas, je veux être sûr qu'on sera à l'abri du besoin répondit Alec

\- Aussi tu pourrais économiser pour ton mariage taquina Izzy

\- Izzy soupira Alec d'ennui

Elle le sourit, il s'assit sur le bord du toit.

\- Tu sais très bien que je préfère vous voir heureux que de me marier avoua Alec

\- Alec, il faut aussi que tu penses un peu à ton bonheur au lieu du notre. Je sais que tu prends presque toutes les responsabilités de nous sur le dos depuis la mort de nos parents expliqua Isabelle

\- Il faut bien que je le fasse vu que je suis l'aîné lâcha Alec

\- Oui mais tu ne peux pas te sacrifier sans cesse réfuta Isabelle

Il ne répondit pas et préféra observer la ville, elle le fit regarder vers elle.

\- Fais-moi la promesse que si un jour le bonheur se présentait à toi que tu ne le rejetterais pas à cause de nous demanda sa sœur

\- Izzy souffla Alec

\- Promets-le-moi Alec demanda Isabelle

\- Je te le promets Izzy, je te le jure sur l'ange promis Alec

Elle le serra très fort dans ses bras, Alec l'embrassa sur le front. Ils contemplèrent la ville dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, Izzy s'endormit dans ses bras.

\- Si tu savais que je voudrais aussi être heureux en me mariant mais je dois vous protéger tous les trois en tant que frère aîné chuchota Alec

Alec l'emporta dans ses bras en l'emmenant dans la chambre, il la déposa sur le lit près de Max et le recouvrit de la couverture. Il s'allongea à son tour et s'endormit, Lily regarda la lumière de la bougie s'éteindre. Elle s'éclipsa sans que personne ne la voie, Magnus était dans sa chambre. Il regarda la ville depuis le balcon, il entendit un bruit discret.

\- Dis-moi questionna Magnus sans se retourner

L'espionne lui fit son rapport sur Alec comme à son habitude avant de s'éclipser, le souverain regarda à nouveau sa ville. Il entendit des tintements de chaînes, il sourit en voyant Tessa habillée d'un soutien-gorge noire avec des arabesques rouges dessus avec une jupe de la même couleur avec des sequins et des chaînettes en or en guise de ceinture. Elle avait des bracelets de cheville qui résonnaient dans la pièce à chaque pas qu'elle faisait,

\- Tu es très belle ce soir complimenta Magnus

\- Merci, aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de l'un de tes ministres et nous sommes conviés rappela Tessa

\- J'avais complètement oublié avec tous ce qui ce passe soupira Magnus

\- Allez, je vais t'aider à te préparer proposa Tessa en tapant de ses mains

Des servantes entrèrent dans la chambre, elles avaient emmené des vêtements pour Magnus qu'elles déposèrent sur le lit. Magnus alla prendre son bain rapidement avant d'enfiler un gilet rouge avec des bordures noires et des strass en argent et un pantalon en soie bleu marine avec des strass noirs, Tessa lui brossa les cheveux. Les servantes le maquillèrent, Tessa lui sourit en se reculant.

\- Là tu as l'allure d'un sultan complimenta Tessa en lui montrant dans un miroir

Il l'embrassa sur le front en guise de remerciement, il sortit de sa chambre et alla dans la salle des fêtes. Il entendait de la musique en train de jouer accompagné de rires, sa sœur le suivait de près en mettant une voile sur son visage pour le cacher. Il fit signe aux gardes d'ouvrir la porte,

\- SON EXCELLENCE LE SULTAN MAGNUS BANE FILS D'ASMODEE ENTRE DANS LA SALLE annonça le garde en ouvrant

Magnus entra dans la salle où tout le monde applaudie de joie, il s'assit sur son trône.

\- SON ALTESSE ROYALE THERESA BANE FILLE D'ASMODEE ENTRE DANS LA SALLE annonça le garde à nouveau pour Tessa

Elle entra dans la salle sous l'acclamation de tous, elle s'assit près de Will qui sourit de fierté en voyant les yeux jaloux des ministres et des conseillers. Une servante vint amener du vin pour Magnus, son goûteur se plaça près de lui et le goûta avant de le servir. Il se leva de son trône,

\- JE VOUS SOUHAITE LA BIENVENUE À CET SOIREE, J'ESPERE QUE VOUS VOUS AMUSEREZ CE SOIR POUR L'ANNIVERSAIRE DU MINITRE MORTMAIN. JE VOUS SOUHAITE UNE TRES BONNE SOIREE ET LEVONS NOS VERRES A VOTRE SANTE s'exclama Magnus en levant son verre

\- A UNE LONGUE VIE AU SULTAN souhaita tous

Le souverain s'assit à son trône et les domestiques commencèrent à servir la nourriture, il mangea des dattes en regardant ses conseillers et ses ministres s'amuser à la fête. Un ministre se leva et fit entrer des danseuses, des femmes entrèrent dans la salle et commença à danser sous l'acclamation de tout le monde. Magnus faisait tourner son vin dans son verre en s'ennuyant ferme à la soirée, il observa les danseuses d'un air désintéressé. Il soupira de lassitude avant d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant l'une d'elles ressemblant étrangement à son voleur, il cligna les yeux en voyant Alec danser devant lui. Il déglutit en voyant les courbes du noiraud se mouver sensuellement, celui-ci le regardait abhorrant un petit sourire en coin. Il s'approcha de lui et lui fit passer un voile autour de son cou, il se réveilla en sursaut. Il se redressa en comprenant qu'il s'était assoupi, il discerna le regard inquiet de la princesse. Il lui sourit pour la rassurer, il mangea des fruits en observant le spectacle. Un vieux général se leva visiblement éméché en levant son verre,

\- Longue vie à sa majesté s'écria le vieux général

\- LONGUE VIE répondirent tous

\- Majesté, le spectacle qu'on propose semble fade révéla le général

\- Que proposez-vous si vous trouvez ce spectacle de danse trop fade pour vous demanda Magnus

\- Je vous propose que la princesse Theresa fasse une danse pour nous proposa le général ivre en louchant sur la jeune femme

Will se leva furieux,

\- MODEREZ VOS PAROLES GENERALES, N'OUBLIEZ QUE LA PRINCESSE EST MA FEMME ET NON UNE COURTISANE s'écria Will furieux

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle vient dans une fête pleines d'hommes, elle est la seule femme dans cette salle à par les danseuses répliqua le général

Tous les hommes présents à part Magnus commencèrent à protester et à parler sur les deux avis, la princesse se leva et se rendit au centre de la salle.

\- Messieurs, je reconnais que normalement je n'ai pas le droit d'assister à cette fête qui est réservée aux hommes exclusivement mais je suis là en tant que princesse car c'est mon droit. Mais si vous me jugez indigne d'être ici alors je partirai de cette salle, de plus je fus conviée à cette fête par sa majesté elle-même expliqua Tessa d'une voix forte

Tous murmurèrent dans la salle, le général qui louchait sur le corps de la jeune femme.

\- Alors la princesse a le droit de rester si c'est si qu'elle veut, mais elle devra danser suggéra le vieux pervers

\- IL N'EST EN PAS QUESTION s'exclama Will

\- Je demanderai l'avis de sa majesté sourit le général en regardant Magnus

Magnus qui assista à la scène sans rien dire, il fixa sa sœur qui le regarda.

\- Majesté, vous n'avez pas donné votre avis, j'accepte de danser pour vous messieurs mais je le fais que pour mon frère déclara Tessa en devançant Magnus qui alla parler

\- Tess souffla Will

Elle lança un regard rassurant aux deux hommes de son cœur dans la salle, elle fit un geste aux musiciens qui remit la musique. Elle commença à danser avec grâce entourée des danseuses qui l'accompagnèrent dans sa danse, elle se mouvait avec grâce et sensualité sous les notes de la musique. Will serra ses poings en voyant le vieux général déshabiller Tessa des yeux, la musique se termina sous les applaudissements de tout le monde.

\- Quelle beauté cette danse que la princesse a exécutée pour nous, je suis conquis par ses charmes. Le prince consort William vous avez bien de la chance d'avoir une telle beauté qui trône dans votre chambre, je parie qu'elle sait se servir de ses charmes avec perfection comme sa danse déclara le général en humiliant Tessa

\- VIEUX PRESOMPTUEUX cria Will en le prenant par le col

Il ricana moqueusement, tous commencèrent à huer devant le futur combat. Tessa jeta un regard vers Magnus qui se leva doucement de son trône, tous se turent devant le sultan qui se levait. Magnus s'approcha d'eux, il fit un geste à Will de reculer. Il se tourna vers l'ensemble de l'assemblée en jetant un regard froid sur eux,

\- MA SŒUR EST LA PRINCESSE D'EDOM, DE CE FAIT VOUS LUI DEVEZ LE RESPECT DU A SON RANG. JE SUIS LE FAUTIF EN L'INVITANT A CETTE SOIREE CAR ELLE EST MA SŒUR ET JE SUIS PROCHE D'ELLE, CERTE ELLE EST UNE FEMME MAIS DANS MON ROYAUME ON TRAITE LES FEMMES AVEC RESPECT. EST-CE AINSI QUE VOUS TRAITER VOTRE MERE QUI VOUS A NOURRI A SON SEIN ET ELEVE, EST-CE QUE VOUS SEREZ PRÊT A LA FAIRE DANSER COMME UNE VULGAIRE COURTISANE. LA PRINCESE A DANSEE TOUTEFOIS ELLE NE L'A FAIT PAS POUR VOUS, ELLE A DANSEE POUR MOI ET SON EPOUX PENDANT QUE VOUS L'A DESHABILLER DU REGARD hurla Magnus froidement à tous l'assemblée

Tout le monde baissa la tête de honte, la princesse fut heureuse que son frère l'est défendu ainsi que son mari. Le calife se tourna vers le général qui avait dégrisé rapidement,

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir offensé son altesse s'excusa le général ayant peur du regard de haine de Magnus

Il le regarda avec une expression de haine avant de tourner les talons, il prit son épée accrochée sa hanche gauche. Il se retourna en retirant son sabre, il décapita le vieux général. Il fixa la tête du général qui roula sur le côté, le corps du général s'effondra par terre. Les danseuses crièrent d'horreur ainsi que tout le monde à part Will et Tessa,

\- QUE CA VOUS SERVE DE LECONS, LE PROCHAIN QUI OFFENSE MA SŒUR OU UN AUTRE MEMBRE ROYAL SUBIRA LE MÊME SORT décréta Magnus avec haine

Tous s'inclinèrent devant lui soumis,

\- LA FÊTE EST TERMINE claqua Magnus

Tous sortirent rapidement de la salle, Magnus essuya son épée sur la veste du général mort avant de ranger son sabre dans son étui. Sa sœur vint le rejoindre,

\- Merci de préserver mon honneur remercia Tessa en l'embrassant sur la joue

\- De rien mais la prochaine ne te donne pas en spectacle comme ça décréta Magnus

Elle lui sourit et sortis en compagnie de Will qui le remercia d'un signe de la tête, il appela ses gardes.

\- Jetez-moi ça dehors cracha Magnus en montrant le vieux général

Il s'en alla dans le harem royal et s'endormit dans la chambre de sa mère, tout le peuple avait appris ce qu'il s'était passé à la fête.

\- Tu te rendre compte ce qu'a fait le sultan souffla Jace

\- Je suis l'avis du roi car on ne manque pas de respect à la famille commenta Alec

\- Tu es d'avis que cette personne méritait la mort juste pour un manquement de respect s'étonna Izzy

\- Oui, j'aurai fait la même chose pour vous trois répondit Alec en haussant les épaules

\- Mais qu'est-ce que le sultan a fait avec le méchant monsieur qui a manqué de respect à la princesse questionna Max

Les trois se regardèrent entre eux, Alec s'installa près de lui.

\- Il a puni comme il se doit en le jetant en prison révéla Alec en mentant un peu

\- C'est vrai demanda Max

\- Oui il a jeté en prison renchéri Jace

\- Oh hoqueta le petit garçon

Izzy se leva et alla préparer la tisane pour son petit frère, Alec sourit en voyant son petit frère grimacer devant la préparation de la tisane.

\- Regarde ce que j'ai amené pour toi avoua Alec en fouillant le sac

Il ressortit un pot de miel, le visage du benjamin de la fratrie s'éclaira en voyant le miel.

\- Du miel sourit Max

\- Oui, je t'avais promis d'apporter du miel pour sucrer un peu la tisane déclara Alec

Il se leva et versa dans la préparation de sa sœur, quand il le but.

\- Alors demanda Alec

\- C'est moins amer que d'habitude répondit Max

Ils rigolèrent devant la remarque de leur jeune frère, ils mangèrent la nourriture que le duo avait ramenée. Dans le palais, Tessa marcha dans un couloir. Quand elle s'arrêta,

\- Lily appela Tessa

\- Oui votre altesse répondit Lily en se cachant dans l'ombre

\- Est-ce que tu sais où le voleur qui a sauvé Magnus habite questionna Tessa

\- Bien sûr, votre altesse vous voulez que je vous le montre demanda Lily

\- Oui, s'il te plait mais je te demanderai de rien dire à Magnus et Will,aussi tu m'aideras à sortir discrètement hors du palais expliqua Tessa

\- A vos ordres votre altesse répondit Lily

La princesse continua de marcher dans le couloir, arrivé le soir elle sortit de sa chambre. Elle mit un voile noir pour se cacher, elle se cacha en voyant des gardes faire leur rond.

\- Lily appela Tessa en arrivant dans le jardin royal

\- Par ici votre altesse répondit Lily derrière un arbre

Elle sourit en voyant une jeune femme asiatique, elle avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux noirs avec la peau mate. Elle était habillée d'une chemise noire avec un pantalon, elle avait les cheveux en queue. Elle l'aida à sortir du palais,

\- Vous êtes sûr de vous votre altesse demanda Lily en l'aidant à descendre

\- Oui je suis sûr de mon choix, Lily. Je veux voir la personne qui fait tourner la tête à mon frère répondit Tessa

\- Entendu votre altesse répondit Lily en s'inclinant légèrement

Elle l'emmena dans les rues de la ville dans la pénombre, elles arrivèrent près de la maison de la fratrie.

\- Est-ce ici qu'il habite déduit Tessa en voyant la maison délabrée

\- Oui princesse, il vole pour sa famille de plus il a deux frères et une sœur expliqua l'espionne

Elle regarda le toit et vit Alec assit sur le bord en train de parler avec Isabelle, Tessa fut charmée par la beauté d'Alec.

\- Lily, tu pourrais me laisser quelques minutes demanda la princesse

\- Bien princesse mais je ne m'éloigne pas trop de vous répondit Lily en s'en allant

Elle continua de le regarder, il y avait des hommes qui sortirent des tavernes complètement saoules. Ils marchèrent et croisèrent Tessa dans l'obscurité,

\- Quelle jeune femme que nous avons là déclara le premier homme

\- Alors ma belle tu es seule demanda le deuxième

\- Si j'étais vous je m'en irais d'ici cracha Tessa

Le troisième essaya de lui prendre le châle qui la recouvrait pour passer inaperçu, elle le repoussa. Avant qu'elle puisse s'enfuir les deux autres complices l'attrapèrent, Lily arriva et la sauva des autres. Alec entendit du bruit en bas avec Izzy,

\- Reste ici et appelle Jace décréta Alec avant de se sauter dans le vide

Il atterrit sur une poutre et avant de faire un saut périlleux pour se poser par terre, il vit deux hommes se battre avec une femme asiatique et le troisième en train d'essayer d'agresser la deuxième femme.

\- Quelle bande de lâches vous êtes se moqua Alec

\- Mon frère a raison pourquoi est-ce que vous vous en prenez pas un adversaire à votre taille renchérit Jace en venant près d'Alec

\- Vous croyez faire le poids contre nous bande de gringalet cracha le premier homme

\- Ouais amenez-vous bande de salopard insulta Jace

Les trois hommes foncèrent sur eux, Jace sauta avant de se servir de leur dos pour rebondir plus haut. Alec fit pareil en se servant de leur tête, ils s'amusèrent à leurs dépens jusqu'à qu'ils se fatiguent avant de recevoir la correction qu'il méritait. Izzy en profita de ce que le duo s'occupe des trois hommes pour venir secourir les deux femmes, Lily était blessée au bras et Tessa avait les vêtements à moitiée déchirée mais elle allait bien.

\- Venez avec moi proposa Izzy

Elle les amena dans leur maison délabrée, Tessa vit un autre jeune garçon ressemblant un peu son mari en train de dormir dans un lit de fortune.

\- Princesse est-ce que vous allez bien s'inquiéta Lily

\- Oui, je vais très bien par contre éviter de m'appeler princesse sinon ils vont comprendre expliqua Tessa

Izzy revint avec des vêtements et une boîte,

\- Voici des vêtements pour vous, je suis désolée que mes vêtements soient peu raffinés au contraire de vos vêtements s'excusa Izzy

\- Ce n'est pas grave mais ça me touche énormément sourit la princesse

\- Venez vous changer par ici montra Isabelle en l'amenant dans une pièce

Pendant que Tessa se changeait, la jeune femme s'occupa de la blessure de l'espionne. La princesse revint habillée des vêtements d'Izzy, celle-ci termina de bander la blessure de Lily.

\- Je vous remercie de votre générosité remercia Tessa

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, mais c'est mes frères qu'il faut remercier répondit Izzy

Le duo rentra en riant de leur bagarre, Tessa observa Alec et comprit pourquoi son frère était tombé amoureux de lui.

\- Est-ce que ça va aller pour vous deux demanda Alec

\- Oui, ça va et merci d'être venu à notre secours remercia Tessa

\- Ce n'est rien, sauver des jolies demoiselles en détresse c'est notre point fort charma Jace ce qui fit rouler des yeux les deux autres

\- Je suis ravie que vous me fassiez du charme mais malheureusement je suis mariée révéla Tessa amusée

\- Et vous mademoiselle questionna Jace avec espoir

\- Je suis mariée aussi répondit Lily

\- Je vais aller me coucher soupira Jace dépité

Il alla se coucher dans son hamac, Alec balança la tête exaspérée. Izzy leur donna des verres d'eau,

\- Je vous remercie beaucoup sourit Tessa

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dehors toutes les deux questionna Alec

\- Je voulais voir la personne dont mon frère est tombé amoureux et je me suis retrouvée avec ses voyous répondit la princesse

\- Je vous comprends mais vous savez les routes ne sont pas sûres le soir déclara Alec

\- Surtout pour deux femmes renchérit Isabelle

\- Je le sais mais je voulais tellement voir cette personne, depuis que mon frère est tombé amoureux il ne fait que de rêver de lui alors je suis sorti de ma maison pour le voir raconta Tessa

\- Je l'ai accompagnée renchérit Lily

\- Eh bien je comprends mieux maintenant souffla Izzy

Ils entendirent Max tousser beaucoup, la seule fille du groupe se leva et s'occupa du plus jeune.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive questionna Tessa curieuse

\- Il est tombé malade il y a pas mal de temps, on le soigne avec des tisanes ou on lui fait prendre un peu d'air frais pour le moment car vous avez pu constater nous sommes trop pauvres pour acheter des médicaments pour lui expliqua Alec

\- Je l'ai compris rassurez –vous d'ailleurs…commença la sœur de Magnus

Elle l'enleva ses boucles d'oreilles et le donna à Alec,

\- …Prenez ceci en gage de mes remerciements proposa Tessa

\- Non, c'est trop. Ce sont vos bijoux et puis vous n'avez pas à nous remercier on l'a fait de bon cœur réfuta Alec

\- Veuillez s'il vous plait accepter au moins pour payer ses médicaments et aussi je fais ça de bon cœur sourit Tessa

Alec allait protester quand elle les fourra dans ses mains avec un sourire rassurant, il la remercia. Izzy remercia aussi la princesse de sa générosité,

\- Je vais vous raccompagner chez vous pour ne pas que vous fassiez de mauvaise rencontre proposa Alec

\- Merci beaucoup euh demanda Tessa

\- Alec, mon nom est Alec. Izzy ma sœur et Max mon petit frère et le blond notre frère adoptif Jace présenta Alec

\- Moi c'est Tessa et elle c'est Lily se présenta Tessa à son tour

\- Enchanté sourit Alec

Il se leva et proposa aux deux femmes de les raccompagner,

\- Par contre vos vêtements, commença Tessa

\- Vous pouvez les garder rassurez-vous j'en ai d'autres rassura Izzy

\- D'accord sourit Tessa

Elles sortirent de la maison en compagnie d'Alec,

\- J'ai oublié de vous demander si vous étiez la fille d'un noble questionna Alec

\- Non je suis la fille de quelqu'un de très important et s'il m'arrivait malheur la ville serait mise à feu et à sang glissa Tessa

\- Ah bon s'étonna Alec

\- Oui, disons que mon frère et mon mari sont très protecteurs quand il s'agit de moi expliqua Tessa

\- Je les comprends ayant moi-même une sœur renchérit Alec

\- Et d'après ce que je vois vous vous occuper d'elle avec amour remarqua Tessa

\- Je suis l'aîné alors j'ai toutes les responsabilités sur les épaules déclara Alec

Tessa fronça les sourcils,

\- Et vos parents, où sont-ils questionna Tessa curieuse

\- Ils sont mort tous les deux répondit Alec dans un souffle de tristesse

\- Je suis désolée s'excusa Tessa

\- Ce n'est rien vous ne le saviez pas au sujet de mes parents rassura Alec

\- Sans être discret comment ils sont mort questionna Tessa curieuse

\- Ils sont mort en tombant dans un ravin en empruntant un chemin avec la caravane, nous étions chez nous avec notre précepteur raconta Alec

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que votre précepteur ne vous a pas pris sous son aile demanda Tessa

\- Nos parents nous avaient légué un héritage pour que nous soyons à l'abri du besoin mais notre précepteur a montré son vrai visage en s'accaparant notre fortune et en nous chassant de notre propre maison, nous avons trouvé refuge dans cette maison délabrée. Nous l'avons aménagé au fil du temps, avant de mourir notre père nous avait appris la voltige et des cabrioles. Alors on se sert de notre talent pour voler moi et Jace, pendant qu'Izzy garde Max à la maison raconta Alec

La princesse essuya des larmes sur son visage,

\- Vous êtes bien courageux tous les quatre renifla Tessa

\- Je m'excuse de vous avoir fait pleurer s'excusa Alec penaud

\- Ce n'est rien, votre histoire m'a beaucoup émue sourit la princesse

Il les raccompagna en discutant, quand elles virent l'escalier menant au palais.

\- Maintenant on peut partir car nous sommes en sécurité maintenant rassura Tessa

\- Vous êtes sûr questionna Alec

\- Oui rassurez-vous sourit Tessa

\- Très bien au plaisir de vous revoir Tessa et Lily salua Alec

\- Moi de même j'ai été honorée de vous rencontrer sourit Lily

Tessa l'embrassa sur la joue, Alec tourna les talons pour partir.

\- Alec interpella Tessa

\- Oui demanda Alec

\- J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt souhaita Tessa

\- Pareil pour moi répondit Alec

Il sauta pour attraper une poutre avant de se balancer pour se poser sur le toit, il se mit à courir de toit en toit. Tessa sourit en voyant le voleur partir,

\- Je crois qu'on se verra plus vite que tu ne le crois gloussa Tessa

\- Princesse, c'est l'heure de rentrer signala Lily

\- Oui répondit Tessa

Elles sautèrent du mur et rejoignirent le palais, le lendemain Tessa se rendit dans la chambre de son frère.

\- Hier soir tu n'es pas venu ce qui est très rare remarqua Magnus

\- J'ai voulu un changement hier soir c'est pour cela répondu Tessa

\- Si tu le dis dit Magnus

Elle posa la tête sur le bras de son frère,

\- Alors quand vas-tu capturer ton voleur questionna Tessa

\- Je suis en train de formater un plan justement pour qu'il m'épouse répondit Magnus

\- Quoi que tu décides je suis totalement avec toi et aussi j'approuve ton choix accorda Tessa

\- Merci beaucoup Tess remercia Magnus

\- Ce n'est rien je suis ta grande sœur non, par contre je viendrai moins dans ta chambre ça s'est sûr car je ne veux pas de conflit avec ton époux rigola Tessa

Magnus se joignit à son rire,

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ton plan questionna Tessa

Il lui raconta ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire pour capturer son voleur,

\- J'approuve ton plan mais qu'as-tu l'intention de faire avec le reste des membres de sa famille demanda Tessa

\- Ils seront très bien traités, je les mettrai dans des chambres d'invité répondit Magnus

\- Je souhaite que ton plan se passe bien sourit Tessa

\- Oui, car je suis trop fatigué d'entendre la même rengaine avec les propositions de mariage avec l'assemblée soupira Magnus

\- Je te comprends mon frère c'est dur grimaça Tessa

Elle le laissa en allant retrouver son mari, Magnus regarda la ville avec un sourire en coin.

\- Bientôt tu seras près de moi mon petit voleur sourit Magnus

Alec était assis au bord du toit comme à son habitude, il sentit la chair de poule dans tout son corps.

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Izzy

\- Rien juste une chair de poule, j'avais une sensation bizarre c'est tout rassura Alec

\- Si tu le dis souffla Izzy

Elle s'installa près de lui avant de s'endormir, Alec se leva et l'emmena dans la chambre. Il la recouvrit d'une couverture, il repensa à cette sensation qu'il avait eue. Une sensation d'appréhension et de bien-être mélangé, il s'allongea en soupirant en le mettant sur le compte de la fatigue sans savoir que dans quelques jours sa vie allait basculer.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la capture et le chantage. Bisous glacées.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109: Oui Tessa adore beaucoup Magnus d'ailleurs elle va beaucoup les aider à se rapproches les deux amoureux**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 5, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 5**_

Alec sauta de toit en toit avec Jace à ses côtés, ils venaient de voler encore de la nourriture. Ils déposèrent sur le sac sur la petite table en s'asseyant bruyamment,

\- Alors comment était le vol questionna Izzy en fouillant le sac

\- Ça a été comme d'habitude, les gardes nous ont poursuivis et on leur à joué des tours ricana Jace

\- Cette fois-ci c'était quoi demanda Max

\- On les as attachés par les chevilles répondit Alec

Le plus jeune rigola ce qui fit plaisir aux trois autres, grâce à l'aide de Tessa ils ont pu acheter des médicaments pour Max. Leur jeune frère était sur la voie de la guérison grâce aux médicaments,

\- Bientôt je pourrais vous rejoindre pour voler questionna Max

\- Bien sûr maintenant que tu vas beaucoup mieux sourit Alec en ébouriffant ses cheveux

Il grimaça sous le geste ce qui fit rire sa fratrie,

\- Izzy viendra aussi questionna Max en se tournant vers sa sœur

\- Bien sûr mes charmes sont plus utiles que vous les garçons taquina Isabelle

\- Je suis meilleur pour les charmes se vanta Jace

\- Ça reste à voir nargua Izzy

\- Tu vas me le payer Izzy décréta Jace

Il se jeta sur sa sœur pour la chatouiller, les deux autres membres de la fratrie réussirent à la coincer pour la chatouiller avant de s'attaquer au plus jeune. Ils rigolèrent ensemble en s'amusant, ils mangèrent tous en rigolant avant d'aller se coucher. Magnus était sur son trône et assistait à la réunion hebdomadaire avec l'assemblée de ministre et conseillers, ils parlèrent de l'économie du royaume.

\- L'économie n'a jamais été aussi forte depuis l'époque de sa majesté Asmodée observa le ministre

\- Le royaume se développe depuis le règne de son éminence renchérit le conseiller

Magnus soupira discrètement devant les lèse-majestés qu'il avait, il regarda son beau-frère qui commençait à tomber de sommeil devant les stupidités de l'assemblée ce qui le fit rire doucement.

\- Mais il y un manque au niveau du royaume souleva Valentin

\- Quelle est la teneur de ce manque conseiller Valentin questionna un ministre

\- C'est l'absence de reine ou de consort pour gouverner le royaume auprès de son éminence révéla Valentin

Le sultan grinça des dents doucement pendant que tout le monde commençait à parler dans la salle, Will se leva

\- Silence dans la salle, sa majesté doit se marier pour avoir un héritier et aussi pour avoir une aide dans la gestion du royaume mais c'est à lui de choisir déclara Will

\- Je comprends votre point de vue, prince William mais le sultan au conformément de la loi doit se marier au plus vite ajouta un ministre

\- Mais la loi ne sert que pour les princesses du royaume et non au sultan répliqua Will avec véhémence

Chacun commença à donner son opinion sur le sujet, Magnus sentit un début de migraine.

\- SILENCE cria Magnus

Tous se turent devant l'ordre du roi, celui-ci se leva de son trône. Il marcha parmi ses conseillers et ministres,

\- Je suis le sultan de ce royaume, je représente la justice, le peuple ainsi que la loi. Le prince consort William a raison en disant que la loi ne s'applique qu'au princesses mais cette loi a été aboli par moi pour permettre aux princesses d'épouser la personne de leur choix sans contrainte ce qui vaut pour moi aussi décréta Magnus

Il retourna sur son trône,

\- Je comprends que le royaume a besoin d'un souverain mais c'est à moi seul de décider qui régnera à mes côtés, vous avez tous donner des propositions pour vos enfants et je vous remercie de votre soutien mais je cherche quelqu'un qui est habile prêt à se sacrifier pour le peuple,plus encore qui peut mettre sa vie en jeu pour ses sujets alors demandez-vous si vos enfants seront capables de faire une telle chose de ce fait soumettez-moi à nouveau votre proposition de mariage proposa Magnus

Tous baissèrent la tête en sachant que leurs enfants ne seront pas capables de faire une telle chose,

\- Bien, à partir de maintenant je ne veux pas entendre parler de qui je dois choisir pour régner à mes côtés ou autres en ce qui concerne ma vie privée ordonna Magnus

\- Bien votre majesté répondit tous

\- Parlons d'autres sujet déclara Magnus

Ils parlèrent sur d'autre chose sur le palais, après l'assemblée se soit retiré Will resta près de son beau-frère qui s'affala sur le trône fatigué.

\- J'ai envie de tous les trancher avec mon sabre soupira Magnus en se massant les temps

\- Je le sais répondit Will

\- Tessa t'a dit ce que je comptais faire questionna Magnus

\- Elle me l'a raconté et je vous soutiens si c'est votre décision soutient Will

\- Merci pour tout Will sourit Magnus

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi majesté répondit Will en inclinant la tête

\- Voyons Will, il y a personne autour de nous gronda Magnus

\- Même si je suis ton beau-frère, il y aura toujours une grande différence entre nous gloussa Will

\- Tessa t'a beaucoup changer en tout cas avant tu auras m'appeler devant tout le monde sans les convenances ricana Magnus

\- Oui elle m'a beaucoup changée avec Jem, je me souviens que j'ai failli donner une attaque à l'assemblée quand je t'ai appelé par ton prénom raconta son beau-frère

\- C'était mémorable ce moment rigola Magnus

Il se leva de son trône et suivit son beau-frère pour aller dans ses appartements, ils entendirent de la musique dans le salon privé du couple. Ils virent Tessa en train d'écouter de la musique tout en lisant un livre avec ses dames de compagnie qui parlaient des derniers ragots, ils entrèrent dans le salon et les dames de compagnie saluèrent le sultan et le prince consort.

\- Alors la réunion était bien questionna Tessa en fermant son livre

\- Ça aurait pu aller si Valentin n'avait pas mis sur le tapis le fait que je sois encore célibataire soupira Magnus en s'asseyant sur des coussins par terre

\- Magnus leur a fait fermer leur clapet en leur disant de se mêler de ce qui les regardait sourit Will

Des domestiques vinrent leur servir du vin,

\- Je vois, en tout cas ils vont avoir une petite surprise quand ils apprendront ce que tu vas faire ricana Tessa

\- Ça oui, j'ai hâte de voir ça sourit Magnus

\- Quand vas-tu passer à l'action demanda Will

\- Très prochainement répondit Magnus

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien parfois sur Alec, celui-ci ne sachant pas ce qu'il allait se passait très prochainement pour lui et sa famille continuait de voler avec Jace. Ils venaient de faires de mauvais tours aux gardes qui pestaient contre eux,

\- Le jour où vous nous attraperez sera le jour à mettre dans les annales pour vous se moqua Jace

Il sauta dans le vide pour se rattraper sur une corde à linge pour rejoindre Alec qui l'attendait sur l'autre toit, les gardes rentrèrent et allèrent faire leur rapport à Raphaël en se plaignant. Le commandant soupira énormément, Magnus rentra dans son local. Tous s'inclinèrent devant lui

\- Laissez- nous ordonna Magnus

Les soldats s'inclinèrent avant de sortir, Raphaël attendit avant de sortir une carafe de vin avec deux verres.

\- Que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite questionna Raphaël en versant le vin dans les deux verres

\- Je voudrais que tu captures toute la famille de ce voleur révéla Magnus en prenant son verre

\- Tu veux que je le capture alors qu'il n'y a pas quelques jours tu voulais faire de lui ton consort s'exclama Raphaël

\- Je n'ai pas changé mon opinion, je veux toujours l'épouser mais il faut déjà que je capture ma proie sourit Magnus en tournoyant le vin dans son verre

\- D'accord mais je ne sais pas où il est réfuta Raphaël en buvant son verre

Le souverain sourit encore plus,

\- Lily appela le sultan

\- Je montrerai à tes hommes où il se cache répondit Lily derrière la chaise de son mari

\- Es-tu d'accord avec ça demanda Raphaël

\- J'approuve la décision de sa majesté, je trouve que ce jeune voleur pourrait bien faire un très bon souverain auprès du sultan répondit sa femme

\- D'accord, si tu le dis très bien. J'enverrai mes hommes le capturer avec sa famille accepta le commandant

\- Dis aux les soldats qu'aucun mal ne devra leur arriver s'ils ne veulent pas se balancer au bout d'une corde décréta Magnus

\- Entendu répondit Raphaël

\- Très bien, je te laisse car j'ai encore une réunion avec l'assemblée soupira Magnus

Il finit son verre de vin avant de se lever, il allait sortir.

\- Quand est-ce que tu veux que je les ramène demanda Raphaël

\- Capture-les dans une semaine car Clary va bientôt arriver et je veux qu'elle assiste à mon mariage répondit Magnus en sortant

\- Bien accepta Raphaël

Magnus se rendit dans la salle du trône à nouveau pour une réunion avec ses conseillers, il soupira d'ennui en les entendant parler sur la politique tout en le complimentant. Il se rendit dans sa chambre et contempla la ville de son immense balcon, la princesse entra dans sa chambre

\- J'ai reçu une missive me prévenant de l'arrivée de Clary dans trois jours prévint Tessa en venant près de lui

\- Enfin elle sera bientôt là, mes deux femmes que j'aime seront près de moi se réjouit Magnus

\- Bientôt l'homme que tu aimes sera bientôt assis à tes côtés taquina Tessa

\- Je sais répondit Magnus

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes réellement questionna Tessa

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui mais je suis attiré par lui c'est tout, je suis en admiration devant son courage et son sens du devoir envers sa famille expliqua Magnus

\- Des qualités pour être ton consort conclue Tessa

\- Exact, je ne rêverai pas mieux d'une telle personne comme lui près de moi déclara Magnus

\- Je pense la même chose que toi, je suis sortis le voir un soir avoua la princesse

\- Tu sais que les routes ne sont pas sûres la nuit et toi tu sors sans escorte en plus il aurait pu t'arriver un malheur gronda Magnus en regardant sa sœur

\- Je sais que je suis sorti assez tard mais j'étais avec Lily répliqua Tessa

\- Seulement Lily, non mais t'es inconsciente ou quoi. Quand tu sors, tu devrais avoir au moins cinq gardes qui devraient t'accompagner s'écria Magnus

\- Magnus, je ne suis pas en sucre aussi, tu me laisses finir ou pas en plus tu ne vas pas très aimera suite grimaça la princesse

Il hocha la tête et Tessa lui raconta toute l'histoire quand elle était sorti en secret, Magnus était passé par plusieurs sentiments pour arriver aux sentiments de joie en entendant qu'Alec avait sauvé sa sœur.

\- Je peux te dire que personne ne m'avait jamais fait pleurer quand il m'a raconté son histoire et pourtant j'ai beaucoup pleuré quand Jem a décidé de partir avec Clary pour être son précepteur raconta Tessa en soupirant de tristesse

\- Ne t'en fais pas il sera bientôt avec toi et Will réconforta Magnus

Elle hocha la tête en essuyant ses larmes sur ses joues, Magnus l'embrassa sur le front. Trois jours plus tard les sujets étaient rassemblés dans la rue pour voir et accueillir la princesse Clarissa, toute la fratrie avait assisté à la procession de la princesse,

\- Waouh elle est tellement belle la princesse complimenta Max en voyant la jeune femme passer dans son palanquin sur le dos d'un éléphant

\- C'est vrai qu'elle est belle, on dit aussi qu'elle adore faire la peinture expliqua Izzy

\- Elle est la plus jeune sœur du sultan renchéri Alec

\- Oh hoqueta Max

Alec se tourna vers Jace qui c'étais figé en voyant Clary, il lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- Réveilles-toi, tu es en train de baver nargua Alec

\- Abruti gronda Jace en essuyant discrètement de la bave sur son menton

\- Je suis désolée de t'appendre qu'elle est la princesse donc tu l'oublies Jace gloussa Izzy

\- Oh ça va au mieux je l'admire même si elle est hors d'accès bouda Jace

Le trio rigola de leur frère qui bouda dans son coin, le cortège de Clary arriva dans la cour royale. Magnus et Tessa se mirent à sourire en attendant leur jeune sœur dans la cour, une jeune femme rousse descendit de son palanquin. Elle était habillée d'un soutien-gorge vert en strass en argent et des sequins avec une jupe de la même couleur, une ceinture en chaînette en argent était sur ses hanches. Elle avait un voile vert qui correspondait à ses yeux vert, elle s'avança vers eux. Tessa s'avança en ouvrant ses bras pour accueillir sa jeune sœur, elle se jeta dans ses bras en souriant.

\- Clary, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu comme tu as grandi. Tu es devenu une jeune femme magnifique complimenta Tessa

\- Merci Tessa, moi aussi ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu sourit Clary

Elle se tourna vers Magnus qui lui sourit, il ouvrit les bras et elle s'y réfugia. Il l'embrassa dans les cheveux.

\- Tu m'as beaucoup manquée souffla Clary

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manquée biscuit sourit Magnus

Elle sourit au surnom que son frère lui avait donné enfant, Tessa sourit devant le câlin fraternel.

\- Tess appela un homme aux cheveux argentés

\- Jem souffla Tessa

Elle s'avança vers lui, elle lui caressa le visage et l'embrassa sur la joue avant d'effleurer ses lèvres en soulevant légèrement son voile.

\- Tu m'as beaucoup manqué mon amour chuchota Tessa

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué répondit Jem en la serrant dans ses bras

\- JEM cria une voix

Ils virent Will venir vers eux, il s'approcha de Jem avant de le prendre par le col du gilet pour l'embrasser passionnément en s'en foutant de tout le monde.

\- Will n'a pas du tout changé sourit Clary

\- Tu le connais rigola Magnus

\- Clary, eh bien tu es devenu une femme magnifique complimenta Will après avoir relâché son homme

\- Merci Will, je suis contente de te voir sourit Clary en allant le serrer dans ses bras

Son beau-frère la serra très fort dans ses bras, ils rentrèrent dans le palais. Tous laissèrent Clary se reposer du voyage qu'elle venait d'effectuer, puis elle fut heureuse de rentrer et de voir son frère et sa sœur ainsi que son beau-frère. Elle passa beaucoup de temps avec sa grande sœur, elle apprit le plan de son frère pour capturer Alec et sa famille. Elle avait hâte de le rencontrer, Raphaël ordonna à ses soldats de ramener Alec dans le palais avec sa famille.

\- Mais rappelez-vous que je ne veux pas qu'ils aient la moindre blessure car s'il y a moindre blessure sur eux je ne vous garantis pas que vous puissiez garder votre tête rappela Raphaël

Les soldats hochèrent la tête et s'inclinèrent devant Raphaël avant de suivre Lily qui leur montra la maison d'Alec, pendant ce temps le duo était en train de faire un concours de voltige dont les juges étaient Izzy et Max qui rigolaient.

\- Jace est très agile mais Alec est plus rapide observa Izzy

\- Et toi Izzy demanda Max

\- Moi je suis gracieuse sourit Izzy

Alec et Jace sautèrent sur le toit de leur maison, ils discutèrent ensemble.

\- On revient signala Alec

\- D'accord sourit Izzy

Ils allèrent voler comme à leur habitude mais ils remarquèrent qu'aucun garde ne les suivait,

\- C'est bizarre qu'aucun soldat ne nous coure après, tu crois qu'ils ont en marre de nous demanda Jace

\- Je ne crois pas peut-être qu'ils veulent nous tendre un piège déduit Alec

Il haussa les épaules en sachant qu'ils allaient les semer pour la énième fois, mais ils arrivèrent près de chez eux sans les voir une seule fois.

\- Je crois qu'ils ont en eux marre de nous ricana Jace

Alec rigola et ils atterrirent sur le toit de leur maison, ils descendirent de l'étage.

\- Izzy on est rentré averti Alec en déposant le sac

\- NE BOUGEZ PLUS cria les gardes

Ils virent les gardes autour d'eux les menacer avec des lances, Alec vit Izzy et Max les mains attachées et la bouche bandé pour ne pas crier.

\- Enfin on vous a attrapé cracha un soldat

\- Le sultan va enfin vous juger, j'ai hâte de vous voir au bout d'une corde ricana le soldat

Les gardes les amenèrent, ils ne pouvaient rien faire car Max était trop faible malgré les médicaments, ils arrivèrent au palais. Les gardes les firent entrer dans la salle du trône, Magnus les attendait avec un sourire en coin en voyant Alec.

\- Majesté, voilà les deux voleurs qui sévissent dans la ville ainsi que leur famille déclara le garde

\- Bien répondit Magnus

Il se leva de son trône en s'avança lentement vers eux,

\- Alors c'est vous deux qui semez la zizanie dans mon royaume susurra Magnus en s'approchant d'Alec

\- Nous sommes désolés, majesté on avoue qu'on vole de la nourriture et des vêtements pour nous car nous sommes trop pauvres en plus notre plus jeune frère est très malade se défendit Alec

\- SILENCE cria le soldat en voulant faire taire Alec

\- NON ordonna Magnus

Le soldat regarda l'expression sévère du sultan, il se soumit à lui. Magnus regarda Alec et sa fratrie avant de tourner les talons, pour rejoindre son trône. Il s'assit dessus,

\- Tu sais quelle est la peine pour les voleurs demanda Magnus

\- La décapitation ou la pendaison répondit Alec

\- Toute ta famille sera décapiter un par un pour finir par toi décréta Magnus en faisant signe de les emmener

\- NON, S'IL VOUS PLAIT cria Alec pour les faire arrêter

Il les fit signe de s'arrêter, Alec regarda sa fratrie surtout son jeune frère,

\- Majesté, vous avez une dette envers moi car je vous ai sauvé la vie. En vertu de cette dette je voudrais que vous épargner ma famille, déclarer Alec

Izzy et Jace ainsi que Max crièrent mais fut réduit en silence par le morceau de chiffon dans leur bouche, Magnus se leva à nouveau pour s'approcher de lui. Il lui caressa le menton,

\- C'est vrai j'ai une dette envers toi alors j'épargnerai ta famille comme tu le souhaites, ils seront jetés en prison mais d'après ce que je veux voir si je les jette en prison ton jeune frère sera encore plus malade qu'il est déduit Magnus en regardant Max

Alec regarda son frère qui le regarda avec tristesse,

\- C'est exact majesté répondit Alec

\- Que feras-tu pour que ta famille soit libre demanda Magnus en lui tournant le dos

\- Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez décréta Alec

Magnus sourit de joie et se tourna vers lui,

\- Voilà la phrase que je voulais entendre, détachez-les ordonna Magnus

Les gardes les détachèrent, Alec les serra très fort dans ses bras. Il se tourna vers le roi et s'inclina devant lui soumis

\- Que vous voulez que je fasse votre majesté demanda Alec

\- Alec souffla Izzy les larmes sur les joues

Le sultan s'approcha de lui et le fit mettre debout, il tapa dans ses mains. Des domestiques entrèrent dans la salle du trône,

\- A partir de cet instant tu es mon fiancé, dans un mois tu m'épouseras et tu seras mon consort déclara Magnus

La fratrie fut choquée par la décision du souverain, des domestiques emmenèrent Alec dans le harem royal alors que les autre furent emmener dans des appartements. Magnus sourit et détourna la tête en voyant Tessa qui lui sourit,

\- Je suis contente que ton plan se soit déroulé sans accroche gloussa Tessa

\- Je sais mais à l'heure qu'il est il doit me détester déduit Magnus

\- Je vais aller lui parler rassura Tessa

\- Il t'a vu sans le voile remarqua Magnus

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais lui expliquer tout et aussi n'oublie pas que tu m'as donné la gestion du harem lança Tessa

Elle laissa son frère qui riait, elle se dirigea dans le harem. Alec fut emmener dans une chambre, il vit la richesse dans la chambre, il se mordit les lèvres en réalisant que lui et sa fratrie avaient rêvé de sortir de leur misère. Leur souhait était exhaussé mais pas comme il l'espérait, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et vit la princesse entrer dans la chambre avec son voile. Il s'inclina devant elle,

\- Votre altesse, pardonnez-moi je suis terriblement gêné de me montrer dans cette tenue alors que je suis devenu le fiancé de son excellence s'excusa Alec en bafouillant

\- Eh bien Alec je t'avais dit que je te reverrai sourit Tessa

Alec fut surpris et releva la tête pour voir la sœur du sultan enlever son voile, il écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant Tessa.

\- Tessa surpris Alec

\- Exact, je suis heureuse de te revoir sourit Tessa en le prenant dans ses bras

\- Mais comment…pourquoi…je veux dire…bredouilla Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais t'expliquer mais d'abord tu vas prendre un bain et aussi t'habiller convenablement et puis je t'emmènerai voir tes frères et ta sœur expliqua Tessa en tapant des mains

Des servantes entrèrent dans la chambre et emmenèrent Alec dans la salle de bain, elles lui firent prendre un bain. Pendant qu'elles le lavaient et le parfumaient, la princesse lui expliqua le plan de son frère sans lui révéler les sentiments que Magnus commençait à avoir pour lui.

\- Si je comprends bien sa majesté veut m'exposer par rapport à mes qualités,pourtant je ne suis pas spécial avoua Alec

\- Au contraire tu as le cœur sur la main, Alec tu es prêt à sacrifier ta vie pour tes frères et ta sœur. Tu es quelqu'un d'honnête et sincère et courageux, personne dans le royaume n'est aussi loyal que toi. Ce sont des choses que mon frère recherche chez son consort expliqua Tessa en le rassurant

\- Mais je n'ai pas le sang noble réfuta Alec

\- La mère du sultan aussi n'était pas une noble ou la fille d'un conseiller ou ministre, elle était juste une fille d'une couturière qui vendait dans la rue. Mon père l'a rencontré pendant qu'elle vendait de l'étoffe aux gens, il fut charmé par son cœur et sa beauté. Il lui demanda sa main et l'épousa en faisant d'elle sa reine légitime, par la suite elle a donné naissance à sa majesté. Mais c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle nous a quittées après avoir mis au monde le sultan, ensuite mon père la déclaré comme son héritier malgré qu'il ait d'autres fils car le sultan était le fils de la femme qu'il avait aimé raconta Tessa

\- Je ne savais pas cette histoire souffla Alec

\- Maintenant tu comprends mieux pourquoi est-ce que mon frère veut t'épouser sourit Tessa

Il hocha la tête, il sortit du bain et mit des vêtements royaux. Il était habillé d'un gilet noir avec des bordures doré avec un pantalon de la même couleur, Tessa sourit avant de faire un geste de la main. Une servante vint amener un coussin avec un voile, elle le prit et couvrit le visage d'Alec.

\- A partir d'aujourd'hui et jusqu'à ton mariage avec le sultan personne ne doit voir ton visage car c'est une coutume décréta Tessa

\- Des coutumes, demanda Alec effrayé

\- Je t'apprendrai les règles et les coutumes du palais, rassura la princesse

Il remercia Tessa avant de demander de voir sa fratrie, elle l'emmena les voir. Il ouvrit une porte pour tomber dans un salon, il aperçut Izzy et Jace qui l'attendaient dans le salon. Il les serra dans ses bras en les embrassant, il remarqua l'absence de Max.

\- Où est Max demanda Alec aux deux membres de sa fratrie

\- Je l'ai emmenée voir un médecin royal répondit Tessa

La porte s'ouvrit sur Clary en compagnie de Max, il se jeta dans les bras de son frère aîné.

\- Alec souffla Max

\- Max, alors le médecin t'a examiné demanda Alec

\- Oui, et c'est une femme elle est très gentille. Elle m'a donné une tisane qui était plus amère que celle d'Izzy, et maintenant je me sens beaucoup mieux répondit Max en souriant

Le noiraud remarqua le teint normal de son petit frère, il avait pris l'habitude le voir avec ce teint pâle.

\- Les tisanes de Catarina sont vraiment les meilleurs du royaume ajouta Clary

\- Catarina demanda Izzy

\- Notre médecin royale, elle a guéri votre jeune frère en un rien de temps après l'avoir examiné bien sûr c'était l'ordre de sa majesté expliqua Clary

Alec sentit une bouffée de reconnaissance envers son fiancé, Jace s'approcha de Clary.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il veut Alec pour mari demanda Clary

\- Par rapport aux qualités d'Alec répondit Tessa

Elle leur expliqua la décision de Magnus, Izzy et Jace furent choqués de voir Tessa après qu'elle est enlevée son voile.

\- Oh par l'ange j'ai donné des vêtements misérables à la princesse s'exclama Izzy

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je te remercie pour ses vêtements rassura Tessa

\- Je vous suis reconnaissante d'avoir sauvé ma grande sœur remercia Clary en se tournant vers Jace

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi sourit Jace

Clary rougit sous son voile au sourire de Jace, Tessa qui avait vu le rougissement de sa sœur en fut amusée. Elle se racla la gorge,

\- Nous allons vous laisser un moment, mais je viendrai te chercher Alec pour te ramener dans le harem prévint Tessa

\- Mais pourquoi le harem demanda Max

\- Car ton frère est le futur consort du sultan répondit Clary

\- Très bien, à tout à l'heure salua Tessa

Elles sortirent en laissant la fratrie seule, Alec observa sa fratrie qui portait des vêtements neuf. Jace avait un gilet blanc avec des bordures bleues et un pantalon noir, Izzy avait un soutien-gorge blanc avec des arabesques noires et des sequins et une jupe fendue avec des chaînettes sur ses hanches. Max avait un gilet bleu et un pantalon rouge, ils lui racontèrent ce qui s'était passé après que les domestiques les ait amené ici. Ils lui montrèrent leur chambre,ils avaient seulement le salon en commun, des servantes entrèrent en apportant des plats de nourriture. Ils mangèrent ensemble et discutèrent de ce qui se passait, Tessa vint chercher Alec pour le ramener dans le harem royal. Alec se coucha après avoir réalisé qu'il allait épouser le sultan, il s'endormit dans son lit.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le mariage et la décision de Magnus. Bisous glacées.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109 : Oui Tessa veille beaucoup sur son frère en plus de son futur beau-frère, et voilà le mariage pour toi**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 6, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 6**_

Alec soupira pour la énième fois en voyant les couturiers du royaume qui était venu spécialement pour lui pour confectionner sa tenue de mariage, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et vit Tessa entrer dans la pièce avec son voile sur le visage. Tous s'inclinèrent devant elle, Alec fit de même avant de se faire stopper par la princesse.

\- Alec, combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas t'incliner devant moi, tu n'as pas à le faire car tu seras bientôt couronné gronda Tessa

\- Je sais mais c'est l'habitude répondit Alec

\- Je comprends mais le seul avec qui tu dois t'incliner c'est le sultan sauf s'il te permet de ne plus t'incliner devant lui expliqua la princesse

Elle s'installa sur les coussins en regardant le costume d'Alec,

\- Tu es très beau dans ses habits complimenta Tessa

\- Vous rigolez, j'ai l'air ridicule dans ses habits en même temps pourquoi est-ce que je dois me faire confectionner deux tenus questionna Alec

\- L'un est pour ton mariage et l'autre c'est pour ton couronnement répondit Tessa en se levant pour examiner la tenue

Alec avait une chemise blanche avec un pantalon dorée avec une grande veste verte avec des broderies en or dessus, une ceinture dorée qui encerclait sa taille.

\- C'est vrai que la tenue n'est pas adaptée pour toi grimaça Tessa en le regardant attentivement

\- On pourrait confectionner un autre pour moi demanda Alec avec espoir

\- Bien sûr, tu as une idée en tête questionna Tessa

Alec réfléchit avant de sourire tristement, il hocha la tête. Il fit signe au tailleur pour qui lui fasse un autre costume de mariage pour lui, après avoir choisi un autre vêtement et guidé les tailleurs. Tessa resta le souffle coupée devant la tenue, Alec avait une tenue beige brodée de perle et de pierre rouges. La tenue était ornée de broderie et des motifs en forme d'arabesque avec un col plié, Alec sourit tristement en regardant la tenue. Tessa vint près de lui,

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris tristement en regardant cette tenue questionna Tessa

\- C'était la tenue de mariage de mon père quand il s'est marié avec ma mère répondit Alec

\- Oh je vois mais tous les deux seront présents à ton mariage car ils sont là révéla Tessa en posant la main sur son cœur

\- Je sais sourit Alec

La porte s'ouvrit sur la fratrie, tous restèrent bouche bée devant la tenue de Alec. Izzy avait les larmes aux yeux en même temps que Jace,

\- Tu es très beau Alec complimenta Izzy

\- Merci Izzy remercia Alec

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu vas te marier avec le sultan lança Jace

\- Moi de même en plus le mariage se tiendra dans quelques jours décréta Alec

\- Il y a beaucoup de choses à faire pour le mariage ajouta Tessa

\- Et pour le couronnement questionna Max

\- Le couronnement se fera quelques jours après le mariage répondit Clary en entrant dans la pièce

Elle rougit en voyant Jace ce qui amusa tout le monde, elle se reprit en se tournant vers sa grande sœur.

\- Il y a Will qui te cherche avertis la rousse

\- Oh excusez-moi s'excusa Tessa en s'en allant

Alec retira son costume de mariage en approuvant les tailleurs qui s'inclinèrent devant lui avant de s'en aller, Clary s'assit parmi les coussins.

\- J'espère qu'il n'aura pas de retouche à faire souhaita Alec

\- Ne t'inquiète pas les retouches se feront la veille de ton mariage avec mon frère répondit Clary

\- Comment se déroulera le mariage questionna Max

\- Eh bien les mariés devront s'unir séparé par un rideau après la cérémonie ensuite il y a le cortège du mariage dans la ville afin de saluer le peuple, puis il y aura le couronnement qui est que Magnus te couronnera pour être son consort expliqua Clary

\- Il y aura une fête pour le mariage demanda Jace

\- Oui il y a aura une fête après le mariage répondit Clary rosit

\- Tessa m'a dit que je devrais garder le voile tout le long du mariage déduit Alec en montrant le voile qui lui cachait le visage

\- Oui en fait personne ne doit voir ton visage car c'est une tradition en clair c'est pour ne pas que tu n'attrape le mauvais œil un truc de ce genre seul Magnus pourras voir ton visage car il sera ton époux expliqua la rousse

Il hocha la tête, Tessa revient avec le sourire aux lèvres. Ils discutèrent ensemble avant de laisser Alec seul dans le salon privé du harem, il soupira et alla se promener dans le jardin royal. Il aperçut les jardiniers qui s'inclinèrent devant lui,

\- Votre altesse salua les jardiniers

Il hocha la tête mais il grimaça en entendant son nouveau titre, il s'assit près d'une fontaine d'eau. Il soupira en jouant avec l'eau,

\- Bonjour votre altesse salua une voix féminine

Il leva la tête et vit une jeune femme blonde aux yeux vert glacé, il la salua avec la tête.

\- Je suis Camille Morgenstern, je suis la fille du conseiller Valentin se présenta Camille

\- Je suis Alec se présenta Alec

\- Je le sais, félicitation pour vos fiançailles avec sa majesté félicita Camille

\- Merci remercia Alec mal à l'aise à cause de la jeune femme

\- Bien, excusez-moi votre altesse je me retire sourit Camille hypocritement

Il acquiesça en regardant la blonde s'en aller, il préféra rentrer dans le harem. Il alla dans la chambre, des domestiques vinrent lui apporter des plats de nourriture. Il mangea avant d'aller se coucher, pendant ce temps Magnus venait de terminer la gestion du royaume. Il se rendit dans le harem, des servantes s'inclinèrent devant lui.

\- Majesté veut dormir dans la chambre de son altesse questionna la servante

\- Non, je veux dormir dans la chambre de l'ancienne reine répondit Magnus en se rendant directement dans la chambre de sa mère

Avant de rentrer il regarda la porte de la chambre d'Alec, il ferma les yeux avant de rentrer dans la chambre pour s'endormir dans le lit de sa mère. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla en s'étirant, il se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Il rentra et se déshabilla avant d'aller dans le hammâm, il rentra dans l'eau et commença à se laver. Il soupira avant de lever la tête pour voir Magnus les yeux fermé le visage vers le toit, il rougit en se mordant les lèvres. Il se demanda quoi faire s'il devait sortir du bain discrètement ou lui dire qu'il était désolé, il avala sa salive en observant le torse caramel de son futur mari. Magnus ouvrit les yeux et le vit, il rougit avant de se retourner.

\- Je suis désolé majesté, je ne savais pas que vous étiez là s'excusa Alec rouge

\- Ce n'est rien, j'ai pris l'habitude de prendre mon bain ici quand je viens dormir dans le harem rassura Magnus

\- Je vais sortir et vous laissez seul proposa Alec sans se retourner

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux partir, nous serons bientôt mariés tous les deux décréta Magnus

Il rougit encore plus et entendit les clapotis de l'eau, il écarquilla les yeux en sentant le souffle de Magnus sur sa nuque. Il se mordit les lèvres en ayant la chair de poule sous le souffle chaud de son futur marié, celui-ci remarqua le trouble de son fiancé par sa proximité. Il recula et s'en alla en sortant de la salle de bain, Alec entendit le départ de Magnus. Il soupira longuement avant de sortir à son tour, il mit des vêtements que des domestiques avaient emmenés pour lui. Il se rendit dans les appartements privés de sa fratrie, il entra et entendit des rires dans le salon privé.

\- Alec s'écria Max en le voyant

\- Eh mais tu vas de mieux en mieux remarqua Alec en l'attrapant dans ses bras

\- Merci c'est grâce à la tisane de Catalina sourit Max

\- C'est Catarina corrigea Izzy

\- Alors quoi de neuf de ton côté questionna Jace en mangeant une datte

\- Pas grand-chose ne répondit Alec

Tessa entra dans le salon privé, ils s'inclinèrent devant elle. La princesse roula des yeux en remarqua qu'Alec s'était encore incliné devant elle,

\- Alec, combien de fois faut-il que je t'explique que tu n'as pas à t'incliner devant moi gronda Tessa faussement en mettant les mains sur les hanches

\- Je suis désolé mais c'est l'habitude s'excusa Alec penaud

\- Je sais mais il faut que tu te défasses de cette habitude déclara Tessa

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'Alec ne doit pas s'incliner devant vous questionna Max

\- Parce qu'il va devenir plus important que moi répondit Tessa

\- Oh je vois, comme il va épouser le sultan en quelque sorte il va devenir la reine déduit Max

\- C'est exact mais il sera couronné consort du sultan renchéri Tessa

Max hocha la tête et mangea ses fruits préférés, elle discuta avec eux sur quelques traditions dans le palais. Pendant ce temps Magnus assistait à une réunion avec toute l'assemblée,

\- Monseigneur, veuillez pardonner mon audace mais pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez un inconnu surtout un voleur questionna un conseiller

Magnus le regarda depuis son trône,

\- Parce que vous voulez absolument que j'aie un consort avec moi alors je lui ai proposé de m'épouser, d'autres questions critiqua Magnus

\- Majesté, on comprend que vous voulez épouser ce voleur mais il n'a pas de sang noble qui coule dans ses veines accusa Valentin

\- Modérez vos paroles conseiller Valentin n'oubliez pas que ce voleur comme vous dîtes va devenir le consort de ce royaume et ce qui valable pour vous tous répliqua Will

\- Le conseiller Valentin a raison pourquoi vous voulez épouser ce jeune homme qui n'a aucun sang noble dans les veines questionna un ministre ce qui provoqua des murmures dans la salle

Le sultan se leva de son trône ce qui fit arrêter les murmures, il regarda l'assemblée d'un regard froid.

\- Certes c'est un voleur, un crève-la-faim ce que vous pensez tous mais il est aussi un sujet du royaume, il a plus de sens d'honneur que vous tous réunis. Il est loyal et il est prêt à se sacrifier sa vie pour le royaume, je l'ai vu protéger une petite fille qu'il ne connaissait pas malgré qu'il aurait pu rebrousser chemin. Il s'est servis de sa dette que j'avais envers lui pour sauver sa famille, une qualité pareille mérite d'être à mes côtés alors dites-moi est-ce que vos enfants seraient capables de faire la même chose ou vous-même s'écria Magnus en passant dans la rangées des ministres et des conseillers

Tous baissèrent la tête soit ils regardaient sur les côtés, seul Will souriait. Magnus retourna sur son trône,

\- Conseillers Valentin, certes j'ai refusé de prendre votre fille dans mon harem mais votre fille ne sera pas apte à se sacrifier pour le royaume alors je vous prierai d'arrêter de critiquer tous mes faits et gestes car n'oubliez pas que je suis le sultan d'Edom et de ce fait je peux vous arrêter et vous faire pendre menaça Magnus

Valentin s'excusa et tous se retirèrent à part Will, celui-ci sourit à son beau-frère.

\- Alors là tu leur as cloué le bec rigola Will

\- Alexander est quelqu'un qui a le sens de l'honneur et loyal, j'ai vu d'autres qualités chez lui que je ne trouvai pas chez les autres prétendants déclara Magnus

\- Je sais, en plus il est joli garçon taquina Will

\- Je le sais, il est bien plus beau que tu puisses l'imaginer sourit Magnus en coin

\- Que veux-tu dire par là questionna Will confus

Magnus le regarda avec un sourire en coin avant de s'en aller, il fut poursuivi par son beau-frère pour savoir ce qu'il sous-entendait. Quelques jours plus tard Alec ne trouva pas le sommeil car le lendemain c'était le jour de son mariage avec le sultan, il se leva et alla se promener dehors. Il vit une porte ouverte avec un immense balcon, il se rendit et fut époustouflé par la lumière de la ville.

\- Le sommeil tarde à venir remarqua une voix masculine

Alec reconnu la voix de Magnus qui venait dans sa direction, il remit son voile car Tessa lui avait exprimé clairement que Magnus ne devait pas le voir avant le mariage. Le sultan vint vers lui sans le regarder,

\- Quand j'étais petit, mon père m'emmenait sur le balcon en me disant que toute la ville m'appartiendrai quand je serai devenu sultan à sa place. Il me disait que le royaume devait se gouverner avec sagesse et son cœur et non avec la violence et la tyrannie car le peuple en souffrirait et se rebellerait contre son souverain raconta Magnus

Le noiraud l'écouta sans le regarder,

\- A sa mort je suis monté sur le trône, je me suis dit que j'étais trop jeune pour gouverner un tel royaume et toutes sortes de questions me venait à l'esprit mais j'ai gardé à l'esprit les paroles de mon père ce qui fait qu'aujourd'hui je gouverne avec sa sagesse et avec mon cœur continua Magnus

\- Vous êtes un grand sultan, votre majesté car tous le peuple vous acclame et vous adore. Votre père avait raison en disant qu'on gouverne un royaume avec sagesse et le cœur décréta Alec

Magnus regarda la ville de même que Alec, ils mouraient de regarder le visage de l'un et de l'autre.

\- Il commence à se faire tard, il faut qu'on aille dormir car c'est une dure journée qui nous attend demain déclara Magnus en se retournant

Il hocha la tête, Magnus le raccompagna sans le regarder une seule fois. Le lendemain Alec fut réveillé et se prépara pour son mariage avec le sultan, Tessa supervisait la gestion. Clary entra dans la pièce avec un coffret,

\- Enfin ils sont là observa Tessa

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est questionna Alec

Elle ouvrit le coffre et fit sortir des perles blanches, Clary amena un fin fil d'or pour sa sœur. Elle plaça les perles sur le fil délicatement, avant de se baisser pour prendre la cheville d'Alec et l'attacher autour de sa cheville.

\- Tessa qu'est-ce que c'est questionna Alec en regardant la chaîne de cheville

\- C'est une chaîne de pureté répondit Tessa

\- Une chaîne de pureté demanda Alec confus

\- Je vais t'expliquer les perles blanches représente la pureté ou soit ta virginité et le fil doré représente ta vie de célibataire expliqua Tessa

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce… rougit Alec

\- C'est tout simplement car tu vas te marier, il doit se faire enlever que par les époux lors de la nuit de noce répondit Clary

\- Aussi pour dire que le mariage a été consommé, Magnus aura le même accroché à sa cheville renchérit Tessa en souriant

Il avala sa salive à la mention de la nuit de noce, il avait une envie subite de partir et sauter sur les toits pour s'éloigner du palais. Tessa lui sourit en mettant le voile pour cacher son visage, les deux princesses l'escortèrent jusqu'à la salle de cérémonie. Alec vit sa fratrie parmi les invités, Izzy avait un soutien-gorge vert avec sequins à paillettes et une jupe fendue symétriques avec de la broderie de perles et des sequins. Elle avait des mitaines avec passant de la même couleur que ses vêtements, Max avait un gilet beige avec un pantalon bleu marine. Jace avait un gilet marron et un pantalon noir, ils lui sourièrent de bonheur pour leur frère. Les deux princesses le firent s'assoir sur un canapé avant de le cacher derrière un voile, la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur Magnus qui était habillé d'un costume blanc avec des broderies en arabesques avec des pierres et des perles incrusté sur le col et la manche. Il portait sa couronne, tous s'inclinèrent à son passage. Il sourit à ses deux sœurs, Clary avait un soutien-gorge en velours décoré de pincettes de couleur orange, de perles et de sequins et une grosse broche, elle avait une ceinture assortie avec la jupe décorée de sequins et de perles avec des franges fines sur le bas de sa jupe de la même couleur que son haut. Tessa avait un soutien-gorge rouge avec des strass avec une broderie dorée avec une jupe assortie au haut qui avait une fente, un drapé de tissus tombait sur le devant accroché avec le soutien-gorge, Magnus s'assit sur le canapé en face d'Alec. Seule le voile les séparait, un prêtre vint au milieu d'eux.

\- Majesté consentez-vous à prendre pour époux Alexander Gédéon Lightwood demanda le prêtre

\- Oui répondit Magnus

\- Votre altesse consentez-vous à prendre pour époux Magnus Bane demanda le prêtre

Alec regarda Magnus à travers le voile,

\- Oui répondit Alec en fermant les yeux

\- Bien que maintenant la cérémonie du vin commence déclara le prêtre

Un servant vint verser du vin dans une coupe, le prête prit la coupe et la donna à Magnus.

\- En buvant dans cette coupe je me lie à toi pour l'éternité prononça Magnus en buvant la coupe

Le prêtre emmena la coupe pour le noiraud, il prononça le même vœu. Le prêtre les déclara unis, Magnus se leva et fit signe à un servant qui lui emmena un coussin qui avait une alliance en or avec deux diamants et un saphir au milieu. Il souleva le voile et prit la main d'Alec et la glissa à son doigt, avant de soulever le voile qui cachait son visage et l'embrassa avec douceur sous les applaudissements de tout le monde. Alec fut choqué par le baiser, il allait répondre quand Magnus se retira en abhorrant un sourire en coin. Il replaça le voile normalement, tous crièrent de joie à l'idée que leur sultan soit marié. Alec fut conduit par des domestiques vers la cour royale, Magnus l'attendait près d'un éléphant. Ils montèrent tous deux dans le palanquin et traversèrent la ville sous l'acclamation du peuple.

\- Le peuple se réjouit de notre mariage remarqua Magnus

\- Je ne me serai jamais douté que je me marierai un jour lança Alec

\- Pourquoi ça questionna Magnus

\- Parce que je me suis promis de toujours de m'occuper de ma fratrie depuis la mort de mes parents répondit Alec en saluant le peuple

\- Je te comprends souffla Magnus

Ils retournèrent au palais pour assister aux festivités, Alec était assis dans un canapé près du trône de Magnus. Un léger voile cachait Alec des invités à part pour Magnus, Izzy et ses frères vinrent le féliciter ce qui lui fit plaisir.

\- Je t'avais dit que tu te marieras avant moi souri Izzy

\- Je sais sourit Alec

Max et Jace s'inclinèrent devant le sultan qui hochait la tête à leur encontre, ils s'en allèrent pour se mêler aux invités. L'ancien voleur commença à s'ennuyer de la soirée, il mangea les fruits et les plats de nourriture devant lui.

\- Tu apprécies la fête demanda Magnus en le regardant

\- Je ne suis pas très l'aise dans les festivités répondit Alec

\- Tu es très curieux comme personne c'est ce qui me fascine chez toi, je sens qu'avec toi je découvrirai de nouvelle chose pensa Magnus

Alec rougit à ça, un ministre fit entrer des danseuses pour danser à la soirée. Elles dansèrent avec grâces et sensualités qu'il en fut ébahi, Magnus observa son époux discrètement qui était absorbé par la danse. Il sourit malgré lui en se disant qu'il avait pris la bonne décision même s'il ne l'avait pas fait par amour, Alec commença à bailler discrètement en regardant le spectacle.

\- Puis-je me retirer votre majesté demanda Alec en se tournant vers Magnus

\- Tu peux y aller, tu n'as pas à me demander l'autorisation sourit Magnus

Il s'inclina devant lui avant de se retirer et les gardes en informèrent les invités, il alla dans le harem. Une servante l'emmena dans une chambre décorée, il rougit à ça. Il se mordit les lèvres en passant s'il devait se coucher ou s'il devait attendre le sultan pour faire son devoir. Il frémit à cette idée, malgré qu'ils soient mariés ils ne se connaissaient pas. Il soupira en retirant l'étouffante veste de mariage, il retira ses chaussures ainsi que les bijoux. Il garda sa chemise et son pantalon avec le bracelet de cheville en perle, il eut une pensée pour ses parents.

\- Papa, maman aujourd'hui c'est mon mariage, je me suis marié avec le sultan. Je me suis marié avec lui pour sauver Izzy et les autres, je sais qu'on est sorti de cette misère mais je voulais tellement que ça se passe autrement. Vous me manquez tous les deux surtout aujourd'hui, je sais que quelque part vous étiez près de moi pria Alec les mains jointes

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir avant de se refermer, il vit Magnus enlever sa couronne et mettre son épée sur la table. Il déglutit en se disant que ça passerait rapidement,

\- Normalement c'est notre nuit de noce mais je ne te ferai rien rassura Magnus

Il regarda Magnus, celui-ci s'approcha de lui de quelques pas.

\- Nous ne connaissons pas assez pour qu'on puisse passer à l'acte, Alexander mais une chose que je peux te promettre c'est d'attendre que tu sois prêt à franchir l'acte promis Magnus

Il hocha la tête sans rien dire, il fixa les yeux du sultan et fut captivé par eux. Il les avait déjà vus mais aujourd'hui il les admirait à nouveau, ses yeux en forme de chat. Magnus se noya dans le bleu des yeux d'Alec, il lui fit enlever le voile. Il s'approcha de son visage doucement, l'ancien voleur ferma les yeux à mi-clos avant de sentir les lèvres se poser sur les siennes pour la seconde fois. Magnus remua doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes, son mari répondit doucement au baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent timidement pour se découvrir avant de se laisser entraîner dans la fougue du baiser, Alec soupira de plaisir en sentant la main de Magnus lui caresser la peau du dos sous sa chemise. Le sultan tressailli en sentant la main de son mari lui caresser la nuque pour approfondir encore le baiser, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou en lui faisant un léger suçon. Il l'embrassa à nouveau plus langoureusement, ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques minutes par manque d'air. Alec avait les lèvres enflées par le baiser et les joues rougies, Magnus lui déposa un baiser chaste.

\- Je te souhaite une excellente nuit souhaita Magnus

\- Vous de même passez une agréable nuit répondit Alec

Il s'en alla en refermant la porte derrière lui, Alec se toucha les lèvres. Il se dirigea vers le lit avant de s'endormir. Magnus rentra dans la chambre de sa mère, il s'endormir aussi en sentant encore le goût des lèvres d'Alec sur les siennes. L'ancien voleur se leva et alla retrouver sa fratrie,

\- Alors ta nuit de noce demanda Izzy en souriant

\- Il ne sait rien passé avoua Alec

\- Quoi, tu veux dire que vous n'avez rien fait s'étonna Jace

\- Oui, il ne m'a pas touché révéla Alec

\- Il attend que tu sois prêt, il me l'avait dit déclara Cary en entrant dans le salon privé

Elle sourit timidement devant Jace qui lui fit du charme, Alec se racla la gorge pour ramener son frère sur terre ce qui fit rigoler les deux autres.

\- Magnus n'est pas du genre à forcer qui ce soit pour coucher avec lui dévoila Clary

\- Tu le connais aussi bien que ça remarqua Isabelle

\- C'est normal c'est mon frère sourit Clary

\- Entre vous trois lesquelles est le plus vieux questionna Max

\- C'est Tessa qui est la plus vieille, elle est notre aînée enfin pour nous deux parce qu'on n'a d'autres frères et sœurs qui sont encore plus âgées que Tess expliqua la rousse

Les deux autres membres de la fratrie posèrent des tas de questions à la rousse qui leur répondaient. Jace mangeait des fruits en écoutant la rousse parler, Alec se toucha les lèvres en pensant à la veille avec le sultan

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le couronnement et la menace de Camille. Bisous glacées**


	8. Chapter 7

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109 : Ravie que ça te plaise**

 **Alec Barton: Tiens voilà ta drogue, je crois que je suis pire qu'un dealer XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 7, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 7**_

Alec sourit devant les pitreries de Jace pour charmer Clary qui souriait, Izzy se moqua de lui.

\- Eh bien ça rigole fort ici remarqua Tessa en entrant dans la pièce

Tous à part Clary se levèrent pour s'incliner, Tessa regard sévèrement Alec qui lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

\- Dans quelques jours il y aura ton couronnement et il faut que tu arrêtes de t'incliner devant moi ou Clary déclara Tessa

\- Je sais souffla Alec

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux ce qui les fit rire, elle s'assit parmi les coussins.

\- Tu n'es pas avec Jem questionna Clary

\- Jem est avec Will pour le moment, ils sont en train de s'entraîner répondit Tessa

\- Au corps-à-corps gloussa Clary

\- Non à l'épée mais j'y irais les espionner quand ils le feront gloussa Tessa à son tour

\- De quoi vous parlez questionna Izzy curieuse

\- De mes deux amours Jem et Will répondit Tessa

\- Mais princesse vous êtes marié avec le prince consort William non demanda Jace

\- C'est exact mais je suis amoureuse de deux hommes, j'étais fiancée avec Jem mais il a préféré suivre Clary pour être son précepteur. C'est à partir de ce moment-là que Will décida de m'épouser pour que je ne sois pas seule avec le cœur brisé par Jem,cependant Jem nous a fait la promesse à tous deux d'essayer d'être heureux sans lui malgré qu'on l'aimait tous les deux raconta Tessa en essuyant une larme

\- Quelle jolie histoire d'amour mais votre mari aime aussi votre amour déduit Max

\- Oui, on est en couple à trois si on peut dire répondit la princesse

\- Oh hoqueta Max

Alec sourit devant la curiosité de son petit frère, ils discutèrent ensemble quand Alec se leva pour aller se promener dans la cour royale. Tous s'inclinèrent devant lui, il s'assit près de la fontaine. Il joua avec l'eau de la fontaine, il vit des poissons dans la fontaine. Il rigola sous les chatouilles des nageoires des poissons,

\- C'est rare que ces poissons se montrent observa une voix

Il tourna la tête pour voir Magnus se tenir devant lui, il se leva et s'inclina devant lui. Le sultan le fit se relever,

\- Je t'interdis de t'incliner à nouveau devant moi, tu vas devenir mon égale dans quelques jours décréta Magnus

\- Mais majesté, je ne…commença Alec

Il le fit taire avec son doigt, il lui sourit avant d'aller s'asseoir près de la fontaine. Le noiraud rougit devant la proximité du souverain prêt de lui, depuis le baiser échangé pendant leur nuit de noce ils ne s'étaient pas revus.

\- Tu t'es habitué à la vie au palais questionna Magnus

\- Pas encore, je pense toujours que je suis en train de rêver et que je vais me réveiller d'une minute à l'autre dans notre vieille maison délabrée répondit Alec

\- Mais c'est la réalité, tu es marié avec moi et dans quelques jours tu seras couronné comme consort déclara Magnus

\- Je le sais tout ça souffla Alec en jouant avec la surface de l'eau

Magnus le regarda, il se leva pour aller dans son bureau.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais venir me rejoindre sur le balcon ce soir proposa Magnus

Alec cligna des yeux stupéfaits par la proposition de Magnus, il se mordit les lèvres.

\- Avec joie votre majesté accepta Alec

Il le remercia avec la tête avant d'aller dans son bureau, il posa la main sur la pierre de la fontaine avant de se blesser avec l'épine d'une rose. Il fonça les sourcils avant de conclure que c'était le sultan qui avait amené la rose pour lui, il respira l'odeur de la rose avant de se diriger dans le harem pour mettre la rose dans un vase. Il sourit en regardant la rose, avant de se diriger dans le salon privé réservé pour le harem, il s'assit et tapa des mains pour que les domestiques apportent son repas. Après avoir mangé et passé un moment avec sa fratrie il se dirigea vers le balcon pour son rendez-vous avec le sultan, il contempla les étoiles dans la nuit.

\- Il y a beaucoup de constellations dans le ciel observa Magnus en venant près de lui

\- Je ne connais pas les constellations dans le ciel réfuta Alec

\- Veux-tu que je te les apprenne proposa Magnus

\- Si ça gêne pas sa majesté répondit Alec

Magnus sourit et lui apprit les constellations dans le ciel, Alec fut fasciné par ce que lui disait son mari. Il commença à se faire tard quand Magnus lui proposa d'aller se coucher,

\- Reviens demain pour que je te montre d'autres constellations déclara Magnus

\- J'y serai demain majesté répondit Alec

Il se dirigea dans le harem et rentra dans sa chambre pour aller dormir, Magnus resta sur le balcon en souriant avant d'aller se coucher lui aussi. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla en s'étirant quand il se cogna avec quelque chose, il vit un bracelet en or serti de diamant avec des émeraudes. Le bracelet était fin, il remarqua que le bracelet était discret. Il alla prendre son bain avant de manger quelques fruits, il se promena dans le palais quand il vit Clary en train de peindre un tableau dans le jardin royal.

\- Princesse salua Alec

\- Alec, je suis content de te voir alors comment vas-tu demanda Clary en terminant sa peinture

\- Très bien et vous-même sourit Alec

\- Ça va, je suis en train de peindre un peu pour me détendre avant mes cours avec Jem expliqua Clary en donnant un coup de pinceau à son tableau

\- Vous adorez la peinture déduit Alec

\- C'est exact, c'est ma mère qui m'a donné goût à faire de la peinture renchérit Clary

\- Oh je vois s'exclama Alec

Ma mère était la concubine de mon père, c'est elle qui a poussé mon père à épouser la mère de Magnus car elle et mon père se considéraient un peu comme frère et sœur. A la mort de la mère de Magnus en couche, c'est ma mère qui la consolé avant qu'ils ne couchent ensemble ce qui a eu pour résulta ma naissance. Malgré ça mon père m'a aimé même si lui et ma mère étaient plus comme des amis, raconta Clary

Alec hocha la tête à l'histoire de sa belle-sœur, un servant vint la prévenir de ses cours avec Jem.

\- Je te laisse, on se verra plus tard sourit la rousse

\- Bien sûr sourit Alec à son tour

Il promena à nouveau dans le palais avant d'aller dans les écuries, les écuyers s'inclinèrent devant lui. Il vit plusieurs chevaux dans les écuries, il repéra l'un des chevaux qui étaient à l'écart des autres. Il s'approcha de lui, le cheval baissa la tête en voyant Alec. Celui-ci caressa doucement le museau du cheval qui respira sur le visage d'Alec, il sourit en sentant l'odeur du foin sur l'animal. Il le caressa avant de recevoir un petit coup de tête ce qui le fit rire, un écuyer vint lui donner à manger avant d'être étonné de voir l'étalon se faire caresser par le futur consort.

\- Eh bien c'est la première fois que je vois ça s'étonna l'écuyer

\- Pardon s'excusa Alec en reculant

\- Non votre altesse, ce n'est pas à vous que je disais ça mais je suis surpris que Church se laisse caresser expliqua le domestique

\- Comment ça questionna Alec

\- Ce cheval ne laisse personne s'approcher de lui à part sa majesté lui-même en plus de le monter déclara l'écuyer

\- Je vois souffla Alec en continuant de le caresser

L'écuyer donna au cheval du foin ce qui le fit hennir de colère avant de se faire calmer par les caresses d'Alec, il lui donna quelques petits coups de tête pour qu'il continue ses caresses.

\- Je vais partir mais je te promets de revenir demain et aussi je te ramènerai une botte de carotte pour toi chuchota Alec au creux de l'oreille du cheval

Il lui souffla dans son visage et frotta son museau contre le visage d'Alec, il sourit avant de s'en aller. Pendant ce temps Magnus venait de terminer les comptabilités du royaume, un garde vint le prévenir de la visite d'un écuyer.

\- Faite-le entrer ordonna Magnus

\- Bien répondit le garde

L'écuyer entra et s'inclina devant Magnus,

\- Que ce passet-il à l'écurie questionna Magnus

\- Je viens vous informer au sujet de Church répondit l'écuyer

\- Church demanda Magnus en fronçant les sourcils en entendant le nom de son cheval favori

\- Comme vous le savez Church déteste être touché et être monté par quelqu'un d'autre que sa majesté et bien aujourd'hui il s'est fait caresser raconta l'écuyer

\- Qui était la personne questionna Magnus mécontent que son cheval lui est fait des infidélités

\- Il s'est fait caresser par son altesse répondit l'écuyer

Magnus resta ébahi par la réponse de son écuyer, il passa une main dans ses cheveux en souriant.

\- Alors laisse-le faire sourit Magnus

\- Très bien majesté accepta l'écuyer

L'écuyer s'inclina et le laissa seul, Magnus s'allongea parmi les coussins de son bureau. Il sourit tendrement,

\- Même Church l'approuve ria Magnus légèrement

Alec se rendit dans le salon des appartements privés de sa fratrie, Max était absent par à cause de sa visite médicale quotidienne. Isabelle était dans le salon en train d'apprendre à danser avec un professeur,

\- Alec sourit Izzy en s'arrêtant

Le professeur s'inclina devant Alec qui le congédia pour le moment, il remarqua l'absence de Jace.

\- Où est Jace demanda Alec

\- Il est parti depuis un moment voir le commandant de la garde pour demander à se faire former, je pense que le capitaine ne peut pas lui dire non car il sera un atout majeur pour l'armée du royaume avec ses talents de voltige pensa Isabelle

\- Je pense aussi et toi questionna Alec en s'asseyant parmi les coussins

\- J'apprends la danse et j'apprends aussi quelques notions d'études répondit Izzy en s'asseyant aussi

Alec lui sourit de satisfaction, ils avaient arrêtés leurs études à la mort de leurs parents car à ce moment-là car Hodge les avaient mis dehors. Ils savaient quelques notions de lecture et d'écriture seul Max ne savait pas bien lire et écrire,

\- Comment ça se passe la danse questionna Alec

\- C'est très dur soupira Izzy

\- Tu me montres un peu ce que tu sais faire pour le moment proposa Alec

\- Bien sûr accepta sa sœur

Elle se leva et commença à se mouver lentement, l'ancien voleur fut ravi de la danse de sa sœur.

\- Tu danses merveilleusement bien pour une débutante complimenta Alec

\- Merci grand frère remercia Isabelle

La porte s'ouvrit sur Jace qui riait avec Clary en entrant dans la pièce, Izzy s'inclina devant elle alors qu'Alec du se faire violence pour ne pas faire pareille.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez si agile remarqua Clary

\- C'est notre défunt père qui nous appris ses voltiges avant de mourir répondit Jace en lui souriant

\- Oh je suis désolée s'excusa Clary

\- Ce n'est rien votre altesse rassura Jace

Alec se racla la gorge pour les ramener sur terre, la jeune princesse rougit alors que Jace passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Bien excusez-moi, il faut que j'aille voir Tessa s'excusa Clary

Elle s'en alla rapidement, Alec se tourna vers Jace qui soupira longuement.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, que je devrais arrêter de la voir car c'est la princesse et aussi la jeune sœur du sultan mais je n'arrive pas car à chaque fois que je suis près d'elle,je me sens bien et ça ne m'est pas arrivé depuis longtemps expliqua Jace

\- Je comprends mais n'oublie pas qu'elle est la sœur du sultan et la princesse du royaume de ce fait je ne pourrais pas empêcher sa majesté de te mettre en prison déclara Alec

\- Tu es son époux, tu le peux non conclue Izzy

\- Mais pas encore couronné répliqua Alec

Elle hocha la tête, Jace soupira en s'asseyant. Max arriva en courant avec le sourire aux lèvres,

\- Alec s'exclama Max en riant

\- Eh petit frère sourit Alec

\- Regarde je vais très bien aujourd'hui dévoila Max

\- Je vois ça sourit Alec

Il parla un peu avec son petit frère avant de partir, il se dirigea vers le balcon. Il sentit son cœur battre rapidement en entendant les pas du souverain du royaume, celui-ci vint près de lui.

\- Tu es prêt pour ta leçon d'astrologie questionna Magnus

\- Bien sûr Majesté sourit Alec en le regardant

Il lui expliqua à nouveau les constellations et leurs origine,

\- Dis-moi votre majesté parmi toutes ses constellations lesquelles vous préférez demanda Alec en le regardant

\- Je préfère celle de la couronne car on a l'impression de voir plusieurs danseuses danser en même temps et aussi celle du dauphin répondit Magnus

\- On peut la voir celle du dauphin et celle de la couronne questionna Alec

\- Non pour le moment car ils apparaissent en hiver je crois répondit Magnus

Alec contempla à nouveau les étoiles,

\- Parmi toutes ses étoiles, j'aime l'étoile des amants dévoila Magnus

\- L'étoile des amants demanda Alec

\- Oui, une légende raconte que la fille du ciel descendit sur terre car elle s'ennuyait au ciel. En arrivant elle tomba amoureuse d'un jeune paysan, ils se marièrent et eurent deux enfants, plus tard le ciel n'ayant aucune nouvelle de sa fille la chercha avant de la retrouver. Il l'enleva pour la ramener au ciel, le paysan prit ses enfants avec lui et partit à la recherche de sa bien-aimée mais le ciel créa une rivière pour les séparer quand le paysan la retrouva. Séparés sans pouvoir se rejoindre les deux amants restèrent à se contempler tristement, leur tristesse se fit ressentir chez leurs enfants qui pleurèrent. Le ciel ému par les pleurs des enfants les laissèrent se réunir une fois par an conta Magnus

\- Elle est très belle la légende souffla Alec

\- Je la trouve formidable moi aussi comme histoire sourit Magnus

Ils discutèrent ensemble avant qu'ils se séparent, Alec alla se coucha en pensant au moment agréable avec Magnus. Il s'endormit avec un sourire aux lèvres, il rêva qu'il était le fils du ciel et que Magnus était le paysan de la légende. Il se réveilla en rougissant, il remarqua une rose blanche sur le lit. Il sourit en respirant l'odeur de la fleur, il se leva et alla prendre son bain et se rendit dans la cuisine royale. Les cuisiniers s'inclinèrent devant lui,

\- Votre altesse c'est un honneur de vous voir dans la cuisine royale, que puis-je pour son altesse demanda le chef cuisinier

\- Avez-vous des bottes de carottes demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr votre altesse répondit le chef des cuisiniers

Il prit des bottes de carottes et le donna à Alec en s'inclinant, le noiraud le remercia et se dirigea vers l'écurie. Il sourit en voyant Church hennir à sa vue,

\- Regarde ce que je t'avais promis sourit Alec en montrant la botte de carotte

Le cheval donna un petit coup de museau à Alec en soufflant doucement devant son visage, il lui donna les carottes une par une.

\- Bon cheval complimenta Alec en le caressant

Il mangea les carottes, il lui prodigua des caresses. Alec l'embrassa sur le museau,

\- Il faut que j'y aille, je te promets de revenir demain pour t'amener des pommes promis Alec

Il lui donna une dernière caresse avant de s'en aller, il alla vers le jardin royal. Il s'assit et regarda les poissons qui s'approchaient de lui après qu'il ait plongé sa main dedans, les poissons partirent rapidement ce qui le fit froncer des sourcils.

\- Bonjour votre altesse salua une voix familière

Il tourna la tête vers Camille qui lui sourit hypocritement,

\- Bonjour euh bredouilla Alec

\- Camille, nous nous sommes vue peu de temps avant votre mariage avec sa majesté répondit Camille

\- Je me souviens, vous êtes la fille du conseiller Valentin se rappela Alec

\- C'est exact sourit Camille

\- Veuillez vous assoir proposa Alec

\- Non, ça ira votre altesse, je suis venue avec mon père qui est un conseiller. D'ailleurs vos parents doivent être fiers de vous depuis votre mariage avec le sultan trancha Camille

\- Je ne sais pas, mes parents sont morts quand j'avais 13 ans répondit Alec

\- Mais vous avez du sang noble par l'un de vos parents non conclus Camille

Alec secoua la tête,

\- Je me demande ce que sa majesté a trouvé en vous pour qu'il vous choisisse se demanda la blonde

\- Je ne sais pas aussi mais d'après la princesse Tessa, c'est à cause de mes qualités répondit Alec

\- Je le comprends mais notre monde pourrait vous blesser ou voir vous tuer révéla Camille

Alec le regarda en fronçant les sourcils,

\- Sa majesté a reçu bon nombre de propositions de mariage, mais il s'est marié avec vous. Les ministres et les conseillers n'ont pas approuvé votre mariage car vous êtes un roturier et aussi un voleur l'insulta Camille

\- C'est vrai que je suis un voleur mais je volais pour nourrir ma famille répliqua Alec

\- Qu'importe votre altesse, mais depuis que vous êtes marié et bientôt couronné vous serez la proie de beaucoup de tentatives d'assassinat menaça Camille

\- C'est une menace de votre part rétorqua Alec

\- Plutôt un conseil votre altesse, si j'étais vous j'annulerai mon couronnement au cas où il m'arriverait quelque chose conseilla Camille

\- Mlle Morgenstern je…, commençai Alec

\- Que viens-tu faire là Camille s'écria Magnus en arrivant

\- Votre majesté, je suis venu avec mon père et en même temps présenter mes hommages à son altesse répondit Camille en s'inclinant

\- Justement ton père est sur le point de partir cracha Magnus

\- Vos majestés, salua Camille en s'inclinant

Elle était sur le point de s'en aller,

\- Camille, je te défends à partir de maintenant de revenir dans le palais,si je te vois je prendrai des sanctions sévères à ton encontre ordonna Magnus en le regardant de moitié

\- Entendu votre majesté répondit Camille

Alec se tourna vers la fontaine d'eau, Magnus s'assit près de lui.

\- Ne fais pas attention à la menace de Camille, elle joue les jalouses car j'ai rejeté sa proposition de mariage rassura Magnus

\- Pourquoi avez-vous rejeté sa proposition demanda Alec

\- Parce qu'elle est manipulée par son père qui rêve de gouverner le royaume et disons que tous mes ministres et mes conseillers rêvent de me voir abdiquer ou mort soupira Magnus

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne remplacez pas votre assemblée questionna Alec

Magnus le regarda d'un air surpris,

\- Je ne me suis pas trompé en t'épousant sourit Magnus

Alec rougit devant le sourire de Magnus, il détourna la tête pour cacher ses rougissements. Le sultan trouva les rougissements de son mari très adorable,

\- Ah Alec, je te cherchais partout s'écria Tessa en arrivant

Il leva la tête vers la princesse qui venait d'arriver, elle salua son frère.

\- Il y a quelques retouches à faire sur ton costume alors il faut que tu sois là expliqua Tessa

\- J'arrive souffla Alec

\- Excusez-moi vous deux, je dois voir Raphaël s'excusa Magnus

Alec le regarda s'en aller en se mordant les lèvres, Tessa vit une fleur sur le bord de la fontaine.

\- Je crois qu'il a laissé un cadeau pour toi sourit Tessa en pointant la fleur

Le futur souverain prit délicatement la tulipe rouge en respirant son odeur, il sourit tendrement. La princesse vit le rougissement sur le visage d'Alec,

\- C'est la première fois que Magnus fait un cadeau à part à moi et Clary, j'en suis presque jalouse taquina la princesse

Il rougit encore plus ce qui la fit rire, ils se dirigèrent vers le harem pour faire la tenue d'Alec. Quelques jours plus tard Alec mit son costume pour son couronnement, son costume était noir avec des arabesques dorées sur les épaules et sur les manches. Il mit son voile pour cacher son visage, Tessa et Clary lui firent un sourire et l'amenèrent devant la grande porte qui menait dans la salle du trône.

\- Tu dois traverser l'aller jusqu'à Magnus, il faut que tu t'inclines devant lui et puis il te couronnera expliqua Tessa

\- D'accord répondit Alec

Tessa et Clary le laissèrent pour entrer dans la salle en premier, il entendit un garde l'annoncer. Il entra et marcha jusqu'au trône de Magnus qui lui souriait, Alec s'inclina devant lui. Il sentit quelque chose sur sa tête et compris que c'était la couronne, Magnus le fit relever et le présenta à la noblesse

\- JE VOUS PRESENTE VOTRE CONSORT informa Magnus

Tous crièrent de joie et jetèrent des pétales de fleurs sur eux, Magnus l'emmena dans la tour du palais et vit le peuple se réjouir de voir Alec couronné consort du sultan. Alec les salua de la main, des domestiques vinrent amener des pétales de roses pour lui.

\- Tu dois les jeter sur le peuple conseilla Magnus en prenant des fleurs et les jeta à son peuple

Il fit pareil, des colombes furent lâchées pour l'événement. Ils retournèrent dans la salle où une réception se tenait pour le couronnement d'Alec, comme à leur mariage le nouveau consort se fit cacher par un voile.

\- Félicitation votre altesse félicita Izzy avec un sourire

\- Merci Izzy, tu n'as pas à me dire les convenances ria Alec

\- Je sais mais ça fait drôle de voir mon frère se faire couronner sourit Isabelle

Il hocha la tête, elle s'inclina devant Magnus qui lui répondit avec un hochement de tête. Jace et Max firent la même chose, Alec soupira longuement ce qui remarqua Magnus.

\- Déjà fatigué de la fête taquina Magnus

\- C'est exact votre majesté rougie Alec

\- Ne t'inquiète pas moi aussi, cette fête commence à me fatiguer en plus je ne peux pas te faire voir les étoiles soupira Magnus

Il sourit discrètement, ils attendirent un quart d'heure avant de s'éclipser de la fête. Ils discutèrent ensemble dans le couloir jusqu'au balcon où ils profitèrent de la nuit fraîche,

\- La nuit est plus belle car on voit les étoiles et en plus les dunes de sable reflètent le ciel comme un miroir observa Magnus

\- J'aimais regarder moi aussi les dunes de sable le soir, c'était magique renchéri Alec

\- C'est encore plus quand je galope dans la nuit en me libérant de tout les contraintes lié au royaume avoua Magnus

\- Seul demanda Alec

\- Oui, je m'éclipse sans que personne ne me voie et je vais galoper dans le désert pendant un moment avant de rentrer au palais révéla Magnus

\- Ça doit être merveilleux de galoper la nuit rêva Alec

\- Si tu veux, demain soir je t'emmènerai galoper dans la nuit proposa Magnus

\- Vous feriez ça majesté commenta Alec

\- Oui proposa Magnus

\- J'accepte volontiers de galoper avec vous demain soir sourit Alec

Ils restèrent en souriant en profitant de la présence de l'un et de l'autre, Alec s'excusa et se dirigea vers le harem après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit. Il s'endormit à penser au sultan, le lendemain il se réveilla avec un pendentif en émeraude. Il se rendit dans la cuisine et prit une multitude de pommes avant de se diriger vers l'écurie, il caressa le cheval qui fut heureux de voir le consort.

\- Salut ma toute belle, je t'ai amené des pommes comme promis sourit Alec en montrant des pommes

Alec lui laissa croquer des pommes, il lui caressa son museau. L'animal lui souffla dans le visage et il avait l'odeur de la pomme,

\- Je vois que Church t'a adopté remarqua Magnus adossé au mur

Il rougit et le regarda comme un enfant pris sur le fait, le sultan s'avança et caressa son cheval favori.

\- Tu me fais des infidélités à ce que je vois commenta Magnus en caressant le cheval

\- C'est moi qui ai commencé à le caresser déclara Alec

\- Je sais un écuyer me l'avait dit révéla Magnus en le regardant

\- Je suis désolé s'excusa Alec

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'excuses, mon cheval n'accorde sa confiance à personne à part moi mais pour une raison que lui seul et je suppose par gourmandise il t'accorde aussi sa confiance expliqua Magnus

Alec écouta son mari et caressa le cheval il frôla les mains de Magnus, ils se regardèrent entre eux. Magnus se noya directement dans les yeux bleus d'Alec, celui-ci fit pareil avec les yeux du souverain. Celui-ci s'approcha de lui et lui enleva son voile délicatement, il rapprocha ses lèvres doucement. Les autres chevaux hennissaient bruyamment dans l'écurie ce qui brisa la magie, Magnus s'éloigna de lui en regardant son cheval.

\- Je dirai à l'écuyer de préparer un cheval pour toi, il faut que j'aille je dois assister à une réunion s'excusa Magnus

Il partit en laissant Alec rougissant qui se mordait les lèvres, il se demanda ce qui saurait arriver si les chevaux n'avaient pas fait de bruit. Il calma son cœur qui battait à la chamade, il alla sortir quand il vit une fleur par terre. Il sourit en la ramassant, il alla au salon privé de sa fratrie et vit Tessa et Clary en train de discuter avec Izzy.

\- Alec, tu es là remarqua Izzy

\- Je viens d'arriver sourit Alec

\- Nous parlions de notre enfance et sur Magnus, tu veux les entendre proposa Clary

\- Bien sûr accepta Alec

Il s'installait près de sa sœur et écouta les histoires sur son mari de la bouche des deux princesses, il riait beaucoup aux histoires. Jace revint de son entraînement militaire, Clary rougit en voyant le blond.

\- Franchement quand papa nous entraînait à la voltige c'était plus difficile que cette formation militaire répondit Jace après que Alec lui avait demandé

\- C'est vrai que la voltige était plus dur grimaça Izzy en se souvenant des blessures qu'elle avait eues

Alec hocha la tête pour renchérir les paroles de sa sœur, il passa un moment avec eux avant de se diriger vers le balcon où Magnus le rejoignit pour discuter. Il alla se coucher après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à Magnus, il s'endormit en pensant à son mari.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le cadeau de Magnus et rapprochement de Magnus et d'Alec. Bisous glacées.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109: En fait ils étaient sur le point de s'embrasser mais ils n'ont pas pu et oui Magnus est en train de séduire son mari et ravie que l'histoire de l'étoiles des amants t'a plut**

 **Angel clary: La balade est dans ce chapitre et je ne sais pas en faite je l'ai un peu mis à ma sauce en faite**

 **LEA: eh non il n'y aura pas Mpreg dans cette histoire car ils sont tous humains mais ils vont adopter quand même**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 8, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 8**_

Alec se réveilla en s'étirant et vit un autre cadeau de Magnus sur son lit, il sourit en regardant la fleur qu'il avait déposé. Depuis son mariage avec Magnus, celui-ci déposait des fleurs ou des bijoux discrètement dans son sommeil. Il prit son bain et se dirigea vers la cuisine royale, les cuisiniers étaient habitués à le voir venir chercher des carottes ou des pommes pour Church. Il alla à l'écurie et donna les fruits au cheval qui hennissait à la vue d'Alec,

\- Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ma toute belle gloussa Alec en la caressant

Le cheval lui donna des petits petits coups de tête, il ria légèrement.

\- Je t'apporterai encore des carottes demain sourit Alec en lui donna une dernière caresse

Il alla près de la fontaine et jeta des grains pour les poissons, depuis quelques jours Alec s'occupait des animaux du palais malgré que les jardiniers ou les écuyers lui défendaient de le faire. Il s'assit et caressa les écailles des poissons,

\- Tous mes animaux que j'aime sont en train de me faire des infidélités par gourmandise gloussa Magnus

\- J'aime les nourrir sourit Alec

Le sultan s'assit près de lui en plongeant sa main dans l'eau, il caressa aussi les poissons.

\- Est-ce que le royaume va bien demanda Alec curieux

\- Tout va bien, juste ce petit désagrément concernant un noble mais sinon tout va bien répondit Magnus

\- Qu'est-ce que ce noble a fait questionna Alec

\- Ce noble a une fille qui est tombée amoureuse d'un roturier et ce noble s'est plaint en disant que ce garçon déshonorait sa fille expliqua Magnus

\- Qu'avez-vous fait demanda Alec

\- Je ne sais pas encore ce que je dois faire car j'ai envie de laisser les deux amoureux vivres en paix leur histoire et d'une autre par de les empêcher car je dois être impartial répondit Magnus

\- Faites venir le garçon et la fille, ils s'aiment vraiment tous les deux. Bannisez les d'Edom en les envoyant dans un autre royaume ou mettez le garçon dans la noblesse proposa Alec

Magnus le regarda avec un sourire en coin,

\- Tu m'as bien aidé sur ce coup-là remercia Magnus

\- Ce n'est rien votre majesté rougie Alec

Le sultan se leva et laissa Alec seul, il sourit en voyant une fleur sur le bord de la fontaine. Il se rendit dans les appartements privés de sa fratrie, Il ne vit personne, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour voir des précepteurs en train de faire étudier Max. Tous s'inclinèrent devant lui, Max sourit à la vue de son frère aîné,

\- Alec sourit Max

\- Salut petit frère alors tu travailles bien demanda Alec en faisant signe aux professeurs de les laisser pour le moment

\- Oui et c'est très dur tout ça grimaça Max

\- Je sais, au moins tu seras un grand conseiller pour sa majesté déclara Alec

\- C'est vrai Alec demanda Max

\- Oui, regarde Jace sera un soldat de la cour, Izzy sera une grande danseuse de la cour et toi tu seras un grand conseiller pour le sultan expliqua Alec en le motivant

\- Et toi demanda son petit frère

\- Eh bien moi je suis déjà marié au sultan, je l'aide parfois dans ses tâches répondit Alec

\- Je vois souffla Max

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux ce qui le fit grimacer, il resta avec son petit frère en l'aidant dans ses études. Magnus soupirait de fatigue devant le noble qui se disputait avec sa fille,

\- SILENCE hurla Magnus

Le noble se tut devant l'ordre de Magnus,

\- Ta fille a le droit d'épouser qui elle le veut non demanda Magnus

\- Je le sais votre majesté mais ce garçon n'est qu'un bon à rien réfuta le noble

\- En quoi est-ce qu'il est en bon à rien questionna Magnus

\- Il vient d'une famille pauvre majesté déclara le noble

Magnus se massait les tempes en sentant une migraine, il soupira et jeta un regard agacé sur le noble. Il repensa au conseil de son mari, il claqua des doigts et un garde entra dans la salle du trône.

\- Va chercher ce garçon ordonna Magnus

\- Bien votre majesté répondit le garde en s'inclinant

Le noble commença à se réjouir en croyant que le sultan était de son côté, le garde revint avec le garçon en question. La fille voulue se jeter dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais son père la retient. Le garçon s'inclina devant Magnus,

\- Est-ce vrai que tu viens d'une famille pauvre questionna Magnus

\- Oui, votre majesté, mon père travaille en tant vendeur de tapis et ma mère travaille comme couturière répondit le garçon

\- Je vois, est-ce que tu aimes cette fille questionna Magnus

\- Oui votre éminence, je l'aime de tout mon cœur. Je l'ai jamais déshonoré de quelque manière que ce soit, j'ai demandé à son père sa main mais il a refusé en disant que je n'étais pas noble et aussi que je n'avais pas d'argent alors que je travaille avec mon père répondit le garçon

\- COMMENT OSES-TU PRETENDRE A LA MAIN DE MA FILLE ALORS QUE TU ES SANS SOU cria le noble

\- J'aime votre fille de toute mon âme et je m'en fiche de l'argent se défendit le garçon

\- Alors si tu te fiches de l'argent, je te bannis d'Edom déclara Magnus

\- NON cria la fille en s'arrachant des mains de son père pour se diriger vers son amour

Elle pleura en serrant le garçon qu'elle aimait, le garçon pleura aussi dans les bras de sa bien-aimée.

\- S'il vous plait majesté, je vous supplie ne le bannissez pas ou j'en mourrais sanglota la fille

\- Il suffit ma fille, c'est la décision de sa majesté s'écria le noble satisfait

\- Tu l'aimes au point que tu es prête à mourir pour lui déduit Magnus en regardant la fille

Elle hocha la tête en pleurant, il sourit en pensant au mot d'Alec.

\- Très bien, alors je te bannis avec lui sourit Magnus

\- QUOI s'écria le noble

\- Merci votre majesté remercia le couple

\- NON JE REFUSE CELA hurla le noble

\- SILENCE cria Magnus en se levant de son trône

Le noble se tut et prit peur devant l'expression sévère du souverain,

\- Tu as deux choix, soit tu laisses ta fille épouser ce garçon ou soit je les bannis tous les deux proposa Magnus

\- Mais votre majesté…balbutia le noble

\- C'est à prendre ou à laisser claqua Magnus

\- D'accord je les ferais marier abdiqua le noble

\- Bien dit Magnus

Le couple se réjouit en remerciant le sultan, ils s'en allèrent en laissant Magnus seul. Celui-ci s'affala sur son trône en se pinçant le nez tout en soupirant,

\- Tu as l'air fatigué observa Tessa en s'approchant de lui

\- Tu rigoles, je suis lassé par tous les devoirs d'un sultan soupira Magnus

\- Mais tu es le sultan sourit Tessa

Son frère soupira longuement alors qu'elle s'assit sur l'accoudoir du trône, elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Il ferma les yeux sous les caresses,

\- Tes deux amours ne sont pas avec toi demanda Magnus

\- Je viens de les voir en fait d'ailleurs j'ai besoin de te parler concernant Clary révéla sa sœur

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Biscuit questionna Magnus en ouvrant les yeux

\- Clary est amoureuse du frère de ton mari avoua Tessa

\- Est-ce qu'il est amoureux d'elle questionna Magnus

\- Oui, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour elle questionna Tessa

\- Je ne sais pas encore, je réfléchirai plus tard sur son cas à elle pensa Magnus

Elle ne lui dit rien et continua ses caresses, elle remarqua le bracelet de cheville en perle de Magnus.

\- Et concernant ton mari questionna Tessa

\- Que veux-tu savoir exactement questionna Magnus

\- Je remarque que le bracelet de cheville en perle est toujours là remarqua la princesse

\- J'attends juste qu'il soit prêt c'est tout, je ne veux pas le forcer à le faire avec moi pour qu'il me déteste ensuite révéla Magnus

\- Oh je comprends souffla Tessa

Un garde rentra dans la salle s'inclina pour lui dire qu'un ministre voulait le rencontrer, il soupira et fit un geste de la main pour le faire rentrer alors que Tessa gloussait et le laissa parler avec le ministre. Alec lisait un livre dans la bibliothèque avant de se diriger vers le balcon, il regarda le ciel en attendant son époux.

\- Le ciel est très bien dégagé ce soir observa Magnus en venant près de lui

\- Oui, souffla Alec

\- Viens avec moi proposa Magnus en lui tendant la main

Il posa sa main et Magnus referma sa main pour l'entraîner vers les écuries, il fit sceller son cheval favori sous la curiosité d'Alec

\- Majesté, que faîtes-vous questionna Alec

\- Tu m'as dit que tu voulais voir le désert sous la nuit alors je t'emmène voir de plus près décréta Magnus en montant sur le cheval

Il lui tendit à nouveau la main pour qu'il puisse monter derrière lui, le noiraud monta sur le cheval. Le sultan plaça les mains de son époux au niveau de sa taille, celui-ci rougit furieusement. Magnus fit galoper son cheval jusqu'aux sables du désert, Alec regardait les mouvements du sable de plus près et remarqua qu'il était encore plus beau. Ils galopèrent rien que tous les deux dans la nuit dans le désert,

\- Ça va questionna Magnus

\- Tout va bien répondit Alec

Ils arrivèrent assez loin du palais, Magnus arrêta son cheval en plein désert. Alec regarda le sultan avec curiosité, il descendit du cheval.

\- Reste sur le cheval, je t'emmène voir quelqu'un qui pourrait t'être utile s'il m'arrivait quelque chose déclara Magnus en arrêtant son mouvement

Alec resta et laissa son mari le guider jusqu'à une grotte former par la roche, un homme sortit de la grotte en toge verte.

\- Qui va- là gronda l'homme avec un sabre

\- C'est moi répondit Magnus

\- Magnus, c'est toi. Ne me dis pas que tu t'es échapper encore du palais parce que je te préviens je ne t'hébergerai pas cette fois-ci parce que tu prends toute la couverture accusa l'homme en rangeant son sabre

\- Merci quand même, je voulais te présenter quelqu'un ironisa Magnus en faisant signe à Alec de descendre

Le consort descendit de la monture, l'homme regarda Alec de la tête ou pieds.

\- Si c'est passé mes nuits avec lui, je préfère te le laisser car ce n'est pas mon type d'homme déclara l'homme

\- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un imbécile, je te présente mon mari Alexander Gédéon Lightwood-Bane présenta Magnus en tenant la main d'Alec

\- Oh je vois tu t'es décidé enfin à te marier, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer votre altesse je suis Ragnor Fell se présenta Ragnor en s'inclinant

\- Ragnor est un ami à moi et aussi un fin stratège renchérit Magnus

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous vivez dans une grotte questionna Alec

\- Je vis dans une grotte parce que la vie dans un palais ne me convient pas, je préfère la vie d'un ermite répondit Ragnor

\- Oh je vois souffla Alec

Ils discutèrent un peu, Alec fut amusé de voir son époux se faire embêter par son ami. Puis ils décidèrent de rentrer,

\- N'oubliez pas votre altesse, s'il vous arrive un malheur, consulter cette boussole pour me retrouver signala Ragnor après avoir lui ai donné la boussole

\- D'accord accepta Alec

\- On part Ragnor prévint Magnus

Il fit un signe au couple avant de les voir partir,

\- Ils forment un beau couple sourit Ragnor

Magnus galopait dans les plaines du désert pour rentrer au palais, Alec le serra en rougissant par la taille. Il commença à poser doucement sa tête sur le dos de son mari en fermant les yeux, son cœur battait la chamade en faisant ce geste. Il sentait le cœur et la chaleur de son mari contre lui, il soupira d'aise. Magnus sourit ayant entendu le soupir d'aise de son époux, ils arrivèrent très vite au palais. Ils descendirent de leur monture,

\- Merci pour cette balade remercia Alec

\- Ce n'est rien, je voulais t'emmener loin, hors du palais répondit Magnus

Alec marcha jusqu'au harem, Magnus le raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre. Il se mordit les lèvres en arrivant en ne sachant pas quoi faire, Magnus comprit son trouble.

\- Alexander souffla Magnus

Il leva la tête vers lui, le sultan se perdit dans les yeux de son consort qui fit aussi pareil. Il s'approcha de lui et le fit enlever son voile délicatement, il se pencha doucement vers son visage. Alec sentit le souffle de son mari sur le sien, ses yeux étaient mi-clos. Doucement il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et remua ses lèvres timidement, Magnus répondit à son baiser. Le baiser qui se faisait timide devint passionné, Alec posa une main sur le torse nu de son mari. Magnus tressaillit de plaisir en sentant sa main lui carresser la peau, il fit de même en passant une main sur sa taille et le fit se rapprocher de lui. Il soupira de plaisir, son époux dévia ses lèvres vers son cou. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, Alec sentit ses jambes trembler. Magnus le porta et continua à l'embrasser, il poussa la porte et le posa sur le lit en continuant à l'embrasser. Alec caressa la peau caramel de son mari, celui-ci continua de mordiller la peau de son cou. Le noiraud rejeta sa tête en arrière en gémissant de plaisir en sentant les dents de son amant lui mordiller une zone érogène de son cou, il recula en le regardant et sourit devant l'état de son amant. Alec avait les joues rouges et les lèvres enflées par les baisers, les yeux brillants pour lui. Il n'en pouvant plus et l'embrassa encore une fois langoureusement, Alec gémit dans le baiser. Il ressentit une chaleur qui menaçait d'exploser au niveau de son bas-ventre, le sultan rompit le baiser en sentant quelque chose de dur contre sa cuisse. Le consort fut gêné par son érection, il détourna la tête pour cacher sa gêne.

\- Ne sois pas gênés par ça susurra Magnus

Il se mordit les lèvres, son amant glissa une main dans son pantalon et prit son érection avant de commencer à le masturber. Il s'étouffa dans sa salive, il agrippa les oreillers sous le plaisir que lui prodiguait son mari. Il gémit de plus en plus de plaisir, Magnus continua de le masturber.

\- Je…Je…vais…Je…gémis Alec ne sachant pas ses mots

\- Vas-y chuchota Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Alec cria de jouissance en se déversant dans la main de son amant, il fut essoufflé et haleta de grandes goulées d'air.

\- Ça va s'inquiéta Magnus

Il hocha la tête en reprenant le contrôle de sa respiration, il commença à être somnolent. Son amant l'embrassa doucement,

\- Je vais m'en aller et te laisser te reposer révéla Magnus

Il commença à s'endormir en regardant son mari partir dans sa chambre, Magnus referma la porte et sourit en coin. Il se rendit dans sa chambre en sifflotant de joie, il s'endormit en rêvant des gémissements de plaisir de son amant. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla en s'étirant, il resta dans le lit avec un sourire béat. Il alla se préparer avant de sortir du harem, il alla apporter des pommes pour Church et des graines pour les poissons. Il abhorrait toujours un sourire béat quand il alla voir sa fratrie, Jace et Isabelle avec Max le regardaient éberlués.

\- Ça va Alec demanda Jace

Il était encore dans la lune avec son sourire, les trois se demandaient ce qui se passait avec leur frère. Tessa et Clary rentrèrent dans la pièce et vit le sourire idiot d'Alec qui était toujours dans la lune,

\- Depuis quand il est comme ça questionna Clary en pointant Alec

\- Depuis qu'il est entré dans le salon répondit Isabelle

La princesse brune fixa son beau-frère avant de sourire, elle regarda à sa cheville et vit le bracelet qui était toujours en place. Clary sourit aussi en ayant compris - après avoir vu le cou du consort,

\- J'ai compris pourquoi est-ce qu'il est comme ça comprit la rousse

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour qu'il soit dans la lune avec un sourire stupide sur le visage demanda Jace en passant sa main devant le visage d'Alec qui ne réagissait pas

\- Magnus répondit Tessa simplement

\- Oh comprit le duo

\- Quoi Magnus demanda Max en fronçant les sourcils

\- Disons que Magnus à rendu visite à ton frère expliqua Clary en modérant ses paroles pour son jeune âge

Il hocha la tête et continua de regarder la réaction bizarre de son frère, Clary se leva en s'excusant. Elle se dirigea vers la salle du trône, elle vit son frère sur le trône en train de parler avec un ministre. Le ministre qui s'inclina à sa vue,

\- Clary interpella Magnus

\- Majesté salua Clary en s'inclinant devant lui

Magnus congédia le ministre pour qu'il puisse parler avec sa jeune sœur,

\- Que se passe-t-il Biscuit demanda Magnus après qu'ils soient seuls

\- Je voulais savoir ce que tu avais fait à Alec questionna Clary

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça interrogea Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as faits mais il est resté dans la lune presque toute la journée avec un sourire béat expliqua Clary en souriant

Il ricana nerveusement en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, il souffla en observant sa sœur. Il se leva de son trône,

\- Où est il questionna Magnus

\- Il est dans le jardin répondit Tessa en arrivant

\- D'accord répondit Magnus en hochant la tête

Il se dirigea dans le jardin et vit son mari en train de jouer avec les poissons avec un sourire niais sur les lèvres et les yeux dans les vagues, il sourit de joie en se disant qu'il avait réussi à mettre son mari dans cet état. Il s'approcha de lui et s'assit près de lui, Alec se réveilla de sa rêverie et rougit violemment en voyant son amant près de lui.

\- Tu es très adorable avec ses rougissements complimenta Magnus

Il rougit encore plus à la plus grande joie de son mari,

\- On m'a rapporté que tu te comportais étrangement aujourd'hui, on m'a dit que tu étais dans la lune avec un sourire niais sur le visage expliqua Magnus en l'observant

Il se mordit les lèvres ce qui attira le regard de son mari, il lui prit le menton et passa son pouce sur ses lèvres maltraitées.

\- J'ai envie de les mordiller moi aussi avoua Magnus taquin

Il s'étouffa dans sa salive et bredouilla des mots sous le rire du sultan, il se leva en s'étirant.

\- Ce soir rejoins-moi sur le balcon à moins que tu veux un autre lieu susurra Magnus mutin

Il rougit furieusement ce qui le fit rire, Magnus le laissa avec un sourire de joie après avoir taquiné son mari. Alec tourna la tête pour voir une autre fleur sur le rebord de la fontaine, il respira l'odeur de la fleur en rêveur. Le soir même Alec le rejoignit sur le balcon, il était déjà présent.

\- Aujourd'hui on ne pourra pas regarder les étoiles car les nuages les caches observa Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas grave souffla Alec en posant ses mains sur la rambarde

Le sultan le regarda en souriant, Alec le fixait du coin de l'œil.

\- Majesté, comment avez-vous connu Ragnor questionna Alec

\- Ragnor était le fils d'un conseiller de mon père, quand il venait au palais il venait jouer avec moi et Raphaël raconta Magnus

\- Il ne s'est jamais marié demanda Alec

\- Non il préfère la vie d'ermite, depuis la mort de ses parents il a préféré vivre loin de la ville et de l'agitation du peuple répondit Magnus

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a donné la boussole questionna Alec

\- C'est parce qu'il ne vit pas au même endroit très longtemps, mais il m'envoie toujours une missive pour me dire où il est décréta Magnus

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Leurs mains étaient à quelques millimètres de l'une et de l'autre, ils commencèrent doucement à se toucher le doigt avant de se prendre la main. Alec rougit légèrement alors que Magnus sourit doucement,

\- Ce sont tes parents qui t'ont appris la voltige questionna Magnus en fixant la ville

\- Oui mon père, il était un voltigeur et il nous apprit à moi avec Jace et Izzy seul Max ne l'a pas appris car le temps où il était sur le point d'apprendre,nos parents sont décédé à ce moment-là expliqua Alec d'une voix enrouée

\- Normalement vous auriez dû avoir un héritage non conclu Magnus en serrant sa main

\- Nous avions une fortune qui nous revenait après leur mort mais notre précepteur qui nous gardait à préféré s'accaparer la fortune de nos parents et nous mettre à la rue raconta Alec en fermant les yeux

\- Qui s'était demanda Magnus

\- Hodge Stakweather, ne faites rien de toute façons on s'en est sortis malgré notre pauvreté rassura Alec

\- Je te comprends mais il n'avait pas le droit de vous mettre à la porte de chez vous et profiter d'une fortune qui n'est pas la sienne fulmina Magnus

\- Oui mais s'il ne l'avait pas fait, je ne t'aurai pas connu chuchota Alec en rougissant

Son mari serra sa main dans la sienne ayant entendu sa phrase,

\- Tessa m'a dit que Clary est amoureuse de ton frère révéla Magnus

\- Je suis désolé pour ça, j'ai déjà prévenu Jace pour ça mais il ne voulait pas m'écouter. S'il vous plait ne lui faite rien s'excusa Alec

\- Je ne lui ferrai rien rassure-toi, juste que j'aurai besoin d'une discussion avec ton frère au sujet de ma sœur c'est tout rassura Magnus en souriant moqueur

\- Je disais ça parce que nous avions appris que vous avez décapité un général parce qu'il avait été impoli avec Tessa commenta Alec

\- Oui, je l'ai décapité avec mon épée parce qu'il a été impoli envers Tessa après qu'il lui est demandé de danser devant tout une assemblée d'hommes comme une vulgaire courtisane s'énerva Magnus

Alec lui serra la main à son tour pour montrer son soutien, il respira un coup avant de se calmer. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant,

\- C'est pour cela que je l'ai décapité après avoir dit que Tessa avait beaucoup de charme et qu'il voulait l'utiliser aussi acheva Magnus

\- Je vous comprends pourquoi est-ce que vous l'avez puni comme ça, je l'aurai fait la même chose pour défendre l'honneur de ma sœur rassura Alec en posant la tête sur son bras

Il respira l'odeur de ses cheveux, après avoir un moment à discuter sur tout et de rien Alec bailla de fatigue.

\- Je crois que c'est l'heure d'aller rejoindre les étoiles déclara Magnus

\- Je vous souhaite bonne nuit souhaita Alec

\- Je te souhaite bonne nuit aussi Alexander souhaita Magnus

Il était sur le point de s'en aller quand le sultan l'agrippa par le bras et le fis tourner vers lui pour l'embrasser légèrement, il rougit en voyant que le souverain sourit en partant après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit encore une fois. Il se rendit dans le harem, il s'allongea avec son cœur qui battait fort.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive se demanda Alec les joues rouges en pensant à son mari

Il s'endormit avec ses questions, le lendemain il se réveilla en s'étirant. Il toucha quelque chose de doux, il regarda et vit une fourrure blanche. Il toucha et vit que c'était un chaton qui ronronna dans ses bras, il le caressa en souriant. Il sortit du lit et se promena avec son chaton,

\- Oh qu'il est mignon ce petit chat gloussa Izzy en le caressant

\- Merci remercia Alec dans le salon

\- Comment il s'appelle questionna Max

\- Il s'appelle Miaou répondit Alec en caressant son chaton

\- Très banal comme nom brailla Jace

\- Essaye de faire mieux monsieur j'ai peur des canards se moqua Alec

\- Alec, les canards sont des monstres sans âmes, un jour ils vont nous asservir décréta Jace dans un délire

Le trio roula des yeux alors Tessa et Clary riaient,

\- Alors tu devrais t'entendre avec Will, parce que lui aussi a peur des canards, avoua Tessa

\- Mais d'où lui vient cette peur parce que pour Will, il s'est fait poursuivre par un canard demanda Clary

\- Ben pour Jace, il est tombé dans un enclos de canard et ils l'ont pincé de partout raconta Isabelle en voyant le blond marmonner dans sa barbe sur les canards

\- Depuis ce jour il fut traumatisé à vie, maman avait essayé de lui parler en le rassurant mais ça n'a rien changé expliqua Alec

\- Je me souviens que pendant des jours il n'a arrêter pas de blablaterer sur les canards et tellement papa en avait marre il avait menacé de mettre un canard dans sa chambre s'il continuait raconta Izzy

\- Ça oui, quand il c'est fait mordre par les canards il a voulu dormir avec moi pendant presque trois mois parce qu'il avait peur qu'ils viennent l'achever ria Alec

\- C'est bon t'a fini parce que je te rappelle que toi aussi tu as dormi avec moi car tu n'as plus voulu retourner dans ta chambre après avoir vu une araignée maugréa Jace

Alec trembla de peur en se rappelant l'araignée,

\- Tu as peur des araignées demanda Tessa

\- Oui, j'ai peur de ces bestioles grimaça Alec

\- Je suis servie avec deux frères qui ont des phobies, l'un a peur des araignées et l'autre des canards soupira Izzy

Ils rigolèrent tous, Magnus arriva dans le salon. Tous s'inclinèrent devant lui à part Tessa et Clary,

\- Relevez-vous, je suis venu voir comment toute le monde allait demanda Magnus

\- Dis plutôt que tu n'as pas vu Alec devant la fontaine d'eau conclue Tessa connaissant son frère

Alec rougit légèrement alors que Magnus passait une main dans ses cheveux, le petit chaton sauta par terre et vint se frotter contre les jambes de Magnus.

\- Salut toi alors comment vas-tu demanda Magnus

\- Il s'appelle Miaou révéla Alec

\- Je vois souffla Magnus en caressant le chat

Ils se regardèrent avec amour ce qui remarqua tout le monde, Magnus posa le chaton et s'en alla en disant qu'il avait une réunion à faire. Alec prit son chat et le caressa avec un sourire rêveur,

\- Il y a de l'amour dans l'air remarqua Tessa

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en penses-tu ? Dans le prochain chapitre les fiançailles de Clary et de Jace et le plan d'Hodge.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109 : Pour le mariage c'est dans quelques chapitre mais là c'est les fiançailles et il y un rapprochement mignon il y a encore dedans, je ne sais pas si Magnus acceptera de te le donner car c'est exclusivement à Alec**

 **Angel Clary: Oui il aura sa part de punition ne t'inquiète pas et oui il y a de l'amour dans l'air, pour la menace oui il y aura dans ce chapitre ainsi que les fiançailles.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 9, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 9**_

Alec se fit réveiller par son chat ce qui le fit rire, il caressa son chat qui ronronna de plaisir. Il se leva et se prépara, il alla donner à Church ses friandises qu'il lui emmenait chaque jour pour lui. Il donna quelques graines au poisson et stoppa son chat qui plongea dans l'eau pour les attraper, il se promena un peu dans la cour royale talonné par son chat.

\- Il fait beau aujourd'hui, tu ne trouves pas Miaou demanda Alec à son chat

Le chaton miaula à son encontre, il s'arrêta près d'un arbre dans la cour. Il prit son chat et le mit sur son ventre,

\- Je me demande si j'aurai eu la même vie si mes parents étaient encore en vie se demanda Alec en caressant le chaton

Il pensa à ses parents défunts, il soupira et essuya une larme de ses yeux. Il contempla le ciel sous l'arbre,

\- Il n'y a pas d'étoiles la journée commenta Magnus en le voyant allongé et regarder le ciel

\- Je sais mais le ciel est si joli la journée répondit Alec

Le sultan s'allongea près de lui et regarda le ciel avec lui, une légère brise vint souffler près d'eux.

\- J'avais oublié à quel point ça fait du bien de s'allonger dans l'herbe soupira Magnus de bien-être

\- C'est toujours agréable renchéri Alec

Le chaton sauta par terre pour aller sur le torse de Magnus, il le caressa ce qui le fit miauler de plaisir le chaton.

\- Toi aussi tu aimes faire des infidélités à ton maître gloussa Magnus

Il miaula ce qui les fit sourire tous les deux,

\- Vous m'avez offert ce chaton parce que votre cheval me préfère à vous taquina Alec

\- C'est vrai, rigola Magnus

Le souverain passa un moment avec son mari avant de retourner dans son bureau pour gérer l'administration, le consort sourit rêveur après qu'il soit partis. Alec se leva et alla se promener dans le palais, il passa devant le camp des gardes qui s'entraînaient. Il les observa de loin, les gardes le virent et s'inclinèrent devant lui. Raphaël sortit du local et vit Alec venir dans leur direction

\- Votre altesse, je suis ravi de vous voir. Que puis-je faire pour vous questionna Raphaël

\- Je voulais juste regarder l'entraînement des soldats aujourd'hui, c'est tout rassura Alec

\- Nous sommes honorés que vous puissiez nous regarder s'enchanta Raphaël

Jace arriva en sautant, Raphaël le regarda sévèrement.

\- Tu es en retard pour l'entraînement déclara Raphaël

\- Désolé, commandant s'excusa Jace

\- Bien va me faire des enchaînements d'épée comme punition ordonna Raphaël

\- Bien commandant répondit Jace

Il remarqua la présence de son frère,

\- Alec, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici remarqua Jace

\- Je suis juste venue assister à l'entraînement c'est tout répondit Alec

Il hocha la tête et alla faire ses enchaînements d'épées, le consort sourit en voyant son frère se débrouiller à merveille avec son épée. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant les regards jaloux des autres hommes,

\- Tss, quel connard juste parce qu'il est le beau-frère de sa majesté il se croit tout permis critiqua le premier soldat

\- En plus le commandant lui passe sur tout alors que nous si on fait une mauvaise action, on aurait été descendu en grade ou notre corps se serait balancé au bout d'une corde renchérie le deuxième garde

Alec se leva et s'approcha d'eux, il se racla la gorge bruyamment. Les deux se retournèrent et s'inclinèrent devant lui,

\- Au lieu de critiquer les autres dans leur dos, travailler pour arriver à son niveau claqua Alec

\- Pardonnez-nous votre altesse s'excusa les deux hommes

Il hocha la tête en leur adressant un regard mauvais, il se dirigea vers le palais en passant vers le commandant qui fait signe aux deux gardes. Alec s'arrêta avant de se tourner vers Raphaël qui criait sur eux,

\- Commandant Raphaël appela Alec

\- Oui votre altesse demanda Raphaël

\- Est-ce que vous pourrez m'apprendre le maniement du tir à l'arc demanda Alec

\- Je ne crois pas que sa majesté apprécierait que son altesse fasse une telle activité qui pourrait le blesser répondit Raphaël

\- Ne vous en faîte pas pour lui, alors êtes-vous d'accord demanda Alec

\- Ce sera un plaisir d'apprendre à son altesse les rudiments de tir à l'arc répondit Raphaël en s'inclinant

\- Merci Commandant Raphaël remercia Alec

Il rentra dans le palais et alla voir Isabelle qui s'entraînait à la danse sous les directives de son professeur et de Tessa qui s'était joint au professeur pour apprendre à Isabelle la base de la danse,

\- Ton pied n'est pas à la bonne place Isabelle corrigea Tessa

La jeune femme corrigea son pied et sourit en voyant son frère arrivé, le professeur s'inclina devant lui. Il fit signe au professeur qui sortit en les laissant seul,

\- Alors tu progresses demanda Alec en s'asseyant parmi les coussins

\- Beaucoup mais c'est tellement dur grimaça Izzy

\- Heureusement tu as un professeur gentil avec toi, moi on m'a donné un professeur qui me fouettait les pieds avec une tige pour apprendre à danser raconta Tessa

\- Mais rassure-moi sa majesté l'a apprit et l'as viré déduisit Alec

\- Non Magnus n'était pas encore sultan à cette époque, c'est mon père qui gouvernait le royaume. Bien sûr il fut au courant du mauvais traitement que ce professeur me causait, jusqu'à aujourd'hui son corps pourrit encore dans le désert raconta Tessa

Alec frémit en écoutant l'histoire de Tessa,

\- Mon père a fait venir un autre professeur qui lui par contre était très patient et ma enseignée vraiment la danse acheva Tessa

\- Et pour la princesse Clary demanda Izzy

\- Pour Clary c'est Magnus qui s'est chargé de son éducation avec des professeurs qu'il a fait venir spécialement pour elle répondit Tessa

Il hocha la tête en caressant son chat, il resta avec sa sœur jusqu'au moment où il dû partir pour rejoindre son mari. Il arriva et vit qu'il était seul, il regarda les étoiles.

\- Ce soir la lune est très belle observa Magnus

\- Oui, beaucoup plus belle sourit Alec

Il s'approcha de lui et vit le chaton aux pieds de son consort,

\- Alors Miaou te plais demanda Magnus

\- Oui, je l'adore mais il est quelle race questionna Alec

\- C'est un chat persan, je l'ai pris pour que tu es un animal à toi expliqua Magnus

\- Je vous remercie beaucoup majesté pour ce cadeau remercia Alec en le regardant

Il lui sourit avant de se tourner à moitié vers lui, il l'enleva le voile délicatement et l'embrassa langoureusement. Alec soupira d'aise durant le baiser, ils rompirent le baiser par manque d'air. Magnus se noya dans les yeux de son mari, celui-ci faisait de même en le regardant.

\- A ce qui paraît tu es parti au camp des gardes déclara Magnus

\- Oui, souffla Alec

\- Tu as fait fortes impressions auprès de mes hommes en les critiquant sourit Magnus

Alec rougit et le regarda pour voir s'il était en colère, il était en train de lui sourire.

\- Depuis que ton frère est rentré dans la garde royale, Raphaël m'a rapporté la vitesse à laquelle ton frère se débrouille à l'épée révéla Magnus

\- Je sais, Jace a toujours voulu intégrer la garde royale quand nos parents étaient encore vivants. Avec son talent de voltige il aura pu faire un bon soldat mais le destin en a voulu 'hui il rattrape son retard raconta Alec perdu dans ses souvenirs

Magnus mit la main sur sa taille pour le réconforter, il l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- Je suis heureux que le destin nous est réunis chuchota Magnus

Alec se mordit les lèvres en rougissant de plaisir, le sultan passa son pouce sur les lèvres maltraitées d'Alec.

\- J'ai envie de les maltraiter aussi susurra Magnus

Le temps qu'il puisse répondre, son mari posa les lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser fougueux. Alec tenait le gilet de son amant pour qu'il se rapproche de lui encore plus, le souverain le plaqua contre la rambarde pour continuer de l'embrasser. Ils rompirent le baiser en se regardant avec du désir dans les yeux,

\- Il est l'heure de se coucher souffla Magnus en reculant

Il hocha la tête avant de se diriger vers le harem, Magnus resta dehors pour se calmer et de combattre le désir de rejoindre son amant dans sa chambre et le faire sien. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux,

\- Seigneur, je suis complètement envoûté par mon mari sourit Magnus

Le lendemain Alec se réveilla sous les léchouille de Miaou sur le visage, il ria légèrement.

\- D'accord je me lève gloussa Alec en lui caressant la fourrure

Le chaton ronronna de plaisir, il prit son bain avant d'aller donner les gourmandises à Church et aux poissons et il surveilla Miaou pour ne pas qu'il se jette dans l'eau. Il se dirigea vers le campement de la garde, il vit Jace s'entraîner avec un autre soldat en usant de ses capacités de voltigeur.

\- Votre altesse appela Raphaël en s'inclinant devant lui

\- Bonjour Raphaël, je suis venu pour ma première leçon de tir à l'arc salua Alec

\- Altesse est-ce que s'est conseillé pour vous, je pense que vous devriez discuter avec sa majesté sur votre désir de manier l'arc tenta Raphaël

\- C'est bon Raphaël, en plus je veux faire une surprise à sa majesté alors tu me montres comment manier un arc demanda Alec

Le commandant soupira et l'emmena devant plusieurs cibles, il prit un arc et lui montra comment le manier tirer. Alec prit l'arc et fit comme son professeur lui avait montré, il tira sur la première cible et la flèche toucha la cible en plein cœur.

\- Pour une première fois votre altesse c'est parfait complimenta Raphaël

\- C'est vrai Raphaël demanda Alec

\- Oui, rares sont les soldats qui arrivent dès la première fois expliqua Raphaël

Le capitaine de la garde lui fit tirer plusieurs flèches et il visait toujours sur la cible,

\- Eh bien altesse vous avez un don pour le maniement de l'arc déclara Raphaël

\- Merci Raphaël remercia Alec

Il lui rendit l'arc et le prévint qu'il reviendrait pour s'entraîner, il alla au pied d'un arbre pour s'allonger en fermant les yeux. Il sentit qu'on l'observait, il releva la tête et vit Magnus le regarder allongé à coté de lui.

\- Majesté, je ne vous ai pas entendus arriver surpris Alec

\- Je te regardais dormir sourit Magnus

Il rougit légèrement, le sultan ria légèrement.

\- Je prends une pause dans la gestion de la comptabilité du royaume révéla Magnus

\- Je vois, on dirait que c'est dur conclu Alec

Magnus lui expliqua son problème dans la gestion, Alec réfléchissait.

\- C'est simple majesté, essayer de réduire les impôts de moitié pour le peuple mais mettez une taxe sur la noblesse et aussi faite abolir le paiement sur le puits car certaines personnes n'ont pas d'argent pour payer. Aussi pour les récoltes il faudrait penser à créer un réservoir d'eau en cas de sécheresse ainsi durant la sécheresse les réservoirs pourront servir, de même que vous prenez les plaintes de la noblesse prenez aussi les plaintes du peuple car eux aussi ont besoin d'aide expliqua Alec

Magnus resta stupéfait par la solution de son mari, jamais de sa vie on lui avait donné une solution alors qu'il aurait pu le faire il y a longtemps. Il lui sourit ce qui le fit rougir,

\- Je suis désolé majesté, j'ai oublié de rester à ma place s'excusa Alec

\- Au contraire tu m'as donné une solution que personne même pas mes soi-disant conseillers et ministres ont fait jusqu'ici, j'ai bien fait de t'épouser déclara Magnus

Il se pencha pour le remercier en l'embrassant dans le cou avant d'aller mettre en application le conseil de son amant, Alec resta sous l'arbre en faisant un sourire niais. Max était avec ses précepteurs et s'appliquait dans ses études en voulant devenir le conseiller de Magnus après que son frère l'est encouragé à le devenir, les professeurs s'inclinèrent devant Alec,

\- Alec salua Max

\- Salut petit frère sourit Alec

Le petit garçon lui raconta ce qu'il avait appris jusqu'ici, Jem entra dans la pièce avec des tas de parchemins dans la main.

\- Bonjour votre altesse comment vous portez-vous demanda Jem

\- Ça va et vous-même questionna Alec

\- Tout va bien et je viens amener des parchemins pour Max pour qu'il puisse lire répondit Jem

\- Oh non se lamenta Max en regardant les parchemins dans les mains de Jem

Son frère ria de sa lamentation et ébouriffa ses cheveux, il se leva et laissa son petit frère travailler. Il se promena dans le palais en s'ennuyant ferme talonnée par son chat, il s'avança et trouva Jace en train d'embrasser Clary dans un coin de la pièce. Il se cacha en les voyants,

\- Tu sais que mon frère pourrait nous surprendre en train de nous embrasser souffla Clary en remettant son voile

\- Je le sais mais je ne peux rester trop longtemps loin de toi révéla Jace

\- Oh Jace souffla Clary émue

Alec sortit de sa cachette en se raclant la gorge, les deux amants se séparèrent de l'un et l'autre.

\- Si sa majesté vous trouvent tous les deux ensemble, je me demande ce qui se passerait pour vous deux déclara Alec

\- Je lui expliquerai la vérité, ne t'en fais pas rassura Clary

\- M'expliquer quoi demanda Magnus en venant derrière eux

\- Magnus surpris Clary

Magnus regarda sa jeune sœur,

\- Dans ma salle d'audience maintenant ordonna Magnus

Ils se rendirent tous dans la salle d'audience, Magnus s'assit sur le trône. Un canapé était près de Magnus et Alec s'assit en regardant le couple, le sultan fixa sa jeune sœur et son beau-frère.

\- Tu peux me dire ce que tu comptes m'expliquer demanda Magnus

Clary s'avança en jouant avec les passants de sa mitaine,

\- Magnus, je suis amoureuse de Jace avoua Clary

\- Majesté, je suis prêt à l'épouser si vous me donner l'autorisation. J'aime votre sœur de tout mon cœur révéla Jace sincèrement

Magnus continua à les fixer, Alec le regarda en attendant une réaction chez son époux. Il se leva et s'avança vers sa sœur, il lui caressa le visage.

\- Et si je refuse est-ce que tu serais prêt à abandonner ton titre de princesse pour lui questionna Magnus

\- Oui, je suis prêt à faire ce sacrifice pour mon amour, à quoi ça me servira un titre si ce n'est pas pour être au côté de l'homme que je l'aime répondit Clary avec détermination

\- C'est encore hier que je te tenais dans mes bras après que tu es fait un cauchemar et aujourd'hui tu es devenu une femme magnifique mon biscuit avoua Magnus en lui caressant la joue

Il prit sa main et l'emmena vers Jace, il regarda sa sœur et l'embrassa sur le front. Il lui présenta la main de sa sœur que Jace prit dans la sienne,

\- Je te la confie, elle est aussi précieuse que Tessa. Je l'ai pratiquement vu grandir avant qu'elle ne parte à Idris avec sa mère et avant de revenir à Edom aujourd'hui je te la donne mais ne laisse jamais son sourire se faner ou je te jure que la décapitation t'attendra menaça Magnus

\- J'ai compris, je prendrai soin de Clary répondit Jace

\- Très bien vous allez vous fiancer avant de vous marier proposa Magnus

\- Merci Magnus remercia sa sœur en sautant sur son frère

Alec se réjouit pour son frère et se leva pour lui faire un câlin fraternel,

\- Clary sourit Tessa en arrivant

Elle courra dans ses bras en lui annonçant la nouvelle, elle se réjouit aussi des fiançailles de sa petite sœur. Une semaine plus tard les préparatifs des fiançailles allaient de bon train, Alec souriait amusé de voir les tailleurs s'occuper de Jace qui commençait à en avoir marre.

\- J'en ai marre soupira Jace en s'affalant parmi les oreillers

\- Il faut souffrir pour être beau, crois-moi Clary est dans la même situation que toi ricana Alec

\- Je sais mais quand même c'est énervant de faire ça soupira Jace

\- Je le sais sourit Alec

Izzy rentra dans le salon et vit Jace dans un costume à moitié travaillé,

\- Tu es très beau dedans complimenta Izzy

\- Je sais alors comment va Clary demanda Jace

\- Elle va bien, elle aussi est en train de se faire une robe de fiançailles répondit Izzy

\- Tu pourrais me dire à quoi elle ressemble questionna Jace

\- Non, tu le découvriras à la soirée réfuta Izzy en souriant malicieusement

Le noiraud resta longtemps avec sa fratrie avant de se diriger vers le harem, il marcha dans le couloir quand il entendit des bruits. Il se demanda ce que c'était ce bruit à cette heure de la nuit, il alla voir quand il vit son époux en train de s'entraîner à l'épée. Il l'observa en rougissant car celui-ci était torse nu en pantalon, Magnus n'ayant pas remarqué son consort qui l'observait continua son entraînement à l'épée. Le consort le regarda avec fascination, il se mordit les lèvres en regardant le dos musclé de son mari, il suivit une goutte de sueur qui coulait de son dos pour mourir dans son pantalon. Il commença à avoir chaud et un début d'érection dans son pantalon, il crut mourir de chaleur quand Magnus passa une main dans ses cheveux trempé par la sueur avant de prendre une serviette pour essuyer la transpiration. Il ne pouvait pas détourner le regard quand son chat miaula ce qui le fit sursauter, Magnus entendit le miaulement du chat de son mari et regarda dans sa direction, Alec jeta un regard sévère à son traître de chat,

\- Alexander est-tu là questionna Magnus

Il sortit de sa cachette en rougissant encore plus en mettant les mains devant son pantalon pour cacher sa gêne,

\- Excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangé dans votre entraînement à l'épée s'excusa Alec

\- Ce n'est rien de toute façon j'avais fini mon entraînement rassura Magnus

Alec se mordit les lèvres et regarda l'épée de son mari, Magnus remarqua le regard de son mari sur son épée.

\- Veux-tu que je t'enseigne le maniement de l'épée proposa Magnus

\- Vous voulez bien m'apprendre demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr sourit Magnus

Alec accepta, Magnus lui prêta son épée, il faillit la lâcher à cause de son poids

\- Elle est vraiment lourde remarqua Alec

\- Oui, je vais te montrer quelques mouvements de base proposa Magnus en passant derrière lui

Magnus prit ses deux bras et lui enseigna les mouvements en l'accompagnant, Alec fut troublé par l'odeur de Magnus ainsi que sa chaleur et son souffle sur sa nuque. Le sultan avait l'odeur de son mari en plein de ses narines, l'entraînement se passa dans une atmosphère sensuelle et avec plein de désir. Après un moment à lui faire manier l'épée Magnus le fit regarder dans sa direction, il lui enleva le voile pour l'embrasser dans un baiser fiévreux. Alec laissa l'épée de son mari par terre pour répondre à son baiser, son amant passa une main sur ses fesses ce qui le fit frémir de plaisir. Un bruit les fit se séparer de leur baiser, Alec remit son voile. Ils virent des domestiques passer en riant, Magnus soupira en serrant Alec dans ses bras.

\- Il commence à se faire tard, tu devrais aller dormir conseilla Magnus

Le consort en avait profité pour respirer l'odeur d'homme de son mari, il se détacha de lui à regret.

\- Bonne nuit souhaita Alec

\- Bonne nuit à toi aussi souhaita Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent chastement, le noiraud se dirigea vers le harem. Il se coucha et s'endormit en rêvant de son mari. Magnus fit de même de son côté, quelques jours plus tard tout le royaume fut en liesse par les fiançailles de la princesse et du beau-frère du sultan. Clary rayonnait de joie dans sa tenue de fiançailles, elle avait revêtu un soutien-gorge vert d'eau avec des strass et des perles avec des fils d'or et une jupe de la même couleur avec la même décoration avec des morceaux de tissus qui formaient des vagues. Jace avait revêtit un costumes dorée avec des broderies noires, ils étaient assis sur un canapé prévu pour eux deux.

\- Félicitation à vous deux les félicita Alec en venant les voir

\- Merci Alec, remercia le couple

Il alla s'assoir près de son mari qui était sur le trône, tous les nobles et ministre ainsi que les conseillers vinrent les félicités. Alec regarda son mari qui avait les yeux brillant de fierté en regardant sa sœur,

\- Êtes-vous heureux aujourd'hui questionna Alec

\- Qui ne le saura pas pour les fiançailles de sa sœur sourit Magnus en le regardant

Il lui sourit en retour et regarda tout le monde à travers le voile pour le cacher, il alla manger une datte quand il entendit une voix familière à son oreille. Il releva la tête et vit l'homme qui avait fait de leur vie que misère et pauvreté, Hodge s'inclina devant Magnus sans savoir qui était derrière le rideau

\- Je souhaite longue vie à son altesse et sa majesté salua Hodge

\- Ça fait bien longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu au palais déclara Magnus

\- J'étais en voyages d'affaire majesté et je viens de revenir et donc je n'ai appris votre mariage que récemment expliqua Hodge

\- Je vois cracha Magnus en serrant ses poings sur son trône

Hodge se tourna vers Alec qui avait les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux sous les souvenirs douloureux qu'il lui avait fait vivre avec sa fratrie,

\- Félicitation à votre altesse pour le mariage et le couronnement félicita Hodge

\- Je vous remercie beaucoup remercia Alec avec la voix enrouée

L'ancien précepteur fut surpris de la voix du consort, et s'en alla en se demandant qui était le consort que le sultan avait choisi à la place de son neveu. Il le retrouva dehors dans la caravane,

\- Alors mon oncle, avez-vous le visage de mon rival demanda Imasu

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu car la coutume dit que personne en dehors du sultan de voir le visage du consort expliqua Hodge

\- Quel dommage ironisa Imasu

\- Tout n'est pas perdu, le sultan peut prendre autant de femmes ou d'hommes dans son harem pour qu'il puisse avoir un héritier sourit Hodge

\- Que comptez-vous faire mon oncle demanda Hodge

\- Je vais manipuler ce cher altesse le consort pour que tu puisses entrer dans le harem du sultan en tant que deuxième consort ensuite il faudra que tu puisses avoir toutes tes chances pour que tu sois déclaré le favori de sa majesté expliqua Hodge

\- Ne vous en faîte pas mon oncle, le sultan ne résistera pas à mon charme ricana Imasu

Hodge se mêla son rire à celui de son neveu, à la fête Alec s'était ressaisis entre-temps du choc émotionnel sous le regard de son mari.

\- Tu veux aller te reposer s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Non ça ira majesté, aujourd'hui c'est une fête importante pour mon frère et je ne veut pas la gâcher rassura Alec

\- Comme tu veux mais je pense qu'il ne t'en voudra pas si tu vas te reposer supposa Magnus

\- Je sais souffla Alec

La fête se déroula jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, Alec se leva après avoir commencé à somnoler.

\- Majesté, je vais dans ma chambre pour me reposer révéla Alec

\- Bien accepta Magnus

Il s'en alla quand le garde prévint du départ d'Alec, il marcha dans le couloir quand il entendit des pas précipités venir de derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir Magnus venir vers lui, celui-ci le prit par le bras. Il le plaqua contre lui pour l'embrasser passionnément après lui avoir enlevé son voile, ils rompirent le baiser. Il retourna à la fête en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit, le consort rentra dans le harem avec un sourire béat. Le lendemain son chat le réveilla comme d'habitude, il se prépara et alla nourrir ses animaux favoris avant d'aller s'entraîner au maniement du tir à l'arc. Il entendit des applaudissements venir de derrière lui, il se retourna pour voir Hodge.

\- Votre altesse, votre maniement du tir à l'arc est parfaite complimenta Hodge en s'inclinant

\- Merci remercia Alec en remerciant le voile sur son visage qui le cachait

\- Je suis passé pour inviter sa majesté à une fête que j'organiserai dans ma demeure, et bien sûr votre altesse vous êtes convié aussi invita son ancien précepteur

\- Merci pour cette invitation, je serai ravi de venir sourit Alec crispé

\- Merci votre altesse, je vous attends avec patient dans ma demeure sourit Hodge en s'inclinant devant lui

Il ne dit rien et hocha la tête, après son départ il rendit l'arc et s'enfuit à tout à l'allure jusqu'à la fontaine d'eau où il tomba par terre. Deux bras vinrent le serrer pour le consoler pendant qu'il pleurait, il se réfugia dans le torse de Magnus en ayant reconnu son odeur. Il s'arrêta de pleurer après quelques minutes mais resta dans les bras de son mari,

\- Ça va mieux demanda Magnus

Il hocha la tête et releva la tête pour le regarder, le sultan essuya ses larmes de ses yeux.

\- Laisse-moi le punir d'avoir osé fait couler tes larmes plusieurs fois demanda Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas, je veux que vous le punissiez renifla Alec

\- Je te promets de le faire payer pour tout ce qu'il vous a fait promis Magnus

Alec enleva son voile et l'embrassa avec tendresse, Magnus répondit à son baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent quelques minutes avant de se séparer à bout de souffle,

\- Il faut que j'aille gérer une réunion du conseil souffla Magnus

\- D'accord accepta Alec

Il s'en alla en laiss **ant** une fleur pour son mari, Alec sourit en voyant la fleur.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la déclaration d'Alec et des souvenirs douloureux. Bisous glacées.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109 : Et oui Alec va beaucoup aidé son mari dans le futur en plus se rapprocher de lui, pour Hodge ne t'en fais pas il va périr assez vite**

 **LoupRubis: Ne t'en fais la déchéance de Hodge sera pour bientôt et voilà la suite**

 **Merci à toux ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas (Quels Dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 10, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 10**_

Alec se réveilla sous les léchouilles de Miaou, il se leva en souriant après avoir caressé son chat. Il donna à ses animaux favoris à manger avant de se diriger vers le camp d'entraînement, il fit du tir à l'arc.

\- Votre altesse, vos progrès sont fulgurants remarqua Raphaël impressionné

\- C'est parce que j'ai eu un bon professeur sourit Alec

\- Vous me flattez votre altesse sourit Raphaël en s'inclinant

Il lui rendit l'arc avant de se diriger vers l'arbre où il se reposait, Magnus vint le voir comme d'habitude sous l'arbre.

\- Comment vas-tu questionna Magnus

\- Tout va bien répondit Alec en souriant

Ils restèrent en profitant de la brise légère qui soufflait, Magnus lui enleva son voile de moitié pour l'embrasser. Alec répondit à son baiser avant de se séparer de lui à bout de souffle,

\- Je vais y aller signala Magnus

\- D'accord acquiesça Alec

Il se leva en s'étirant avant de se tourner pour regarder son mari qui remettait son voile sur son visage,

\- Ce soir on peut continuer à t'apprendre à manier l'épée si tu le désires toujours prévint Magnus

\- J'en serai honoré de continuer à manier l'épée avec vous accepta Alec

\- Alors je t'attendrais ce soir sourit Magnus en se dirigeant vers le palais

Le consort fit un sourire rêveur avant de se lever et se diriger dans le couloir pour aller vers les appartements de sa fratrie, Jace était en train de faire prendre les mesure pour son costume de mariage avec la princesse Clary.

\- Enfin Alec, tu es là souffla Jace heureux de voir son frère

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Alec après que toute le monde se soit incliné devant lui

\- Ça fait deux heures qu'ont me prends mes mesures pour ce costume,s'il te plait fait quelque chose se lamenta Jace

Alec roula des yeux devant les lamentations de Jace, il fit signe aux tailleurs de partir. Ils s'inclinèrent devant lui avant de partir, Jace tomba assis parmi les coussins en soupirant.

\- Je suis fatigué avec ses essayages de costumes de mariages déclara Jace en passant une main dans ses cheveux

\- J'ai vécu la même chose que toi lors de mon mariage avec sa majesté glissa Alec

\- Oui mais toi il fallait que tu gardes un voile pour te masquer le visage et je me demande si Clary va faire de même pour notre mariage se demanda Jace

\- Oui, elle va le faire comme c'est la coutume dans le palais répondit Alec

Jace remarqua le bracelet en perle à la cheville d'Alec,

\- Qu'est-ce que ce c'est ce bracelet à ta cheville questionna Jace

Son frère rougit devant sa question,

\- Alors demanda Jace

\- C'est le bracelet réservé pour la nuit de noce souffla Alec en frôlant le bracelet

\- Comment ça demanda Jace

\- Les époux lors de la nuit de noce doivent les enlever entre eux normalement ça qui signifie que le mariage a été consommé expliqua Alec les joues rouges

\- Donc je comprends le pourquoi du bracelet et aussi que toi et sa majesté vous n'avez pas encore consommé le mariage conclu Jace

\- Oui souffla Alec

Max entra dans la pièce en riant, Alec le salua en le réceptionna dans ses bras.

\- Salut petit frère alors tu as fini tes études demanda Alec

\- Oui, Jem m'a fait apprendre beaucoup de choses répondit Max

\- C'est super Max alors qu'est-ce que tu as appris demanda Jace

Le garçonnet leur raconta ce que lui avait appris son professeur, Alec ébouriffa ses cheveux ce qui le fit grimacer.

\- Alec ronchonna Max

Il resta avec ses frères avant de voir sa sœur revenir en souriant à cause de la préparation du mariage,

\- Clary est magnifique dans sa robe de mariée déclara Izzy

\- Tu pourrais me dire à quoi ressemble sa robe demanda Jace

\- Tu peux toujours courir répondit Izzy en lui souriant

Alec et Max rigolèrent, le noiraud se souvint de quelque chose avant de se lever. Il s'excusa auprès de sa fratrie, il se dirigea vers le bureau de son mari en sachant que celui-ci était en train de travailler sur la comptabilité du royaume. Le garde l'annonça au sultan,

\- Faites-le entrer accorda Magnus

Alec entra dans le bureau de son mari,

\- Alexander, que me vaux ta visite questionna Magnus en lui faisant un sourire charmeur

\- Je voudrais vous demander si je pouvais sortir hors du palais pour récupérer quelque chose que j'ai laissé dans mon ancienne demeure proposa Alec

\- Que veux-tu récupérer demanda Magnus

\- J'ai laissé un coffret de pièce en cas de mariage d'un membre de ma famille et je voudrais le ramener ici raconter Alec

\- Je vois conclu Magnus en fermant les yeux

Alec regarda le sultan qui ouvrit les yeux avant de se lever du canapé où il était assis, il s'approcha de lui. Il posa une main sur sa taille avant de lui enlever le voile,

\- Tu peux sortir hors de l'enceinte du palais avec une escorte accorda Magnus

\- Merci votre majesté remercia Alec

Magnus le regarda et lui caressa la joue, il se pencha et effleura ses lèvres. Alec s'accrocha à son gilet pour le retenir, un garde entra pour lui annoncer qu'un noble voulait le voir. Magnus fit signe de le faire entrer, le noble entra dans le bureau et s'inclina devant eux. Le sultan se pencha et embrassa Alec sans se préoccuper du noble qui détourna les yeux, Alec rougit furieusement avant de remettre son voile.

\- Fais-toi escorter par les gardes ordonna Magnus

\- D'accord accepta Alec en sortant de son bureau

Il demanda au garde de l'escorter dehors, ils firent préparer un palanquin pour Alec avec des voiles pour lui cacher son visage. Il se rendit devant son ancienne demeure, il entra dedans et se rappela les années qui avaient passé ici. Il voltigea sur le toit en appréciant le vent dans ses cheveux, il fouilla sous les morceaux de bois et trouva le vieux coffre où il avait amassé de l'argent pour les mariages de sa sœur et de ses frères. Il l'ouvrit et vit que les pièces étaient toujours en place, il descendit et alla dans le palanquin pour rentrer au palais, il jeta un dernier un regard à cette maison qui les avait abrité après que Hodge les est jeté à la rue. Il rentra et alla dans le harem et mit la boîte sous son lit, il se dirigea vers l'endroit où son mari était en train de s'entraîner. Il l'admira en train de manier l'épée avec dextérité, Magnus sentit qu'on l'observait et se tourna pour le voir.

\- Tu es rentré remarqua Magnus

\- Oui, j'ai eu ce que je voulais répondit Alec en venant près de lui

Magnus sourit en le prenant par la taille, il lui fit enlever son voile pour le laisser par terre.

\- Majesté si quelqu'un vient dans notre direction réfuta Alec en voulant se baisser pour ramasser son voile

Le sultan le retient et le fit relever le menton,

\- Même si quelqu'un vient, tu es avec moi et je suis ton mari déclara Magnus en le rapprochant encore plus près de son corps

Il rougit en se mordant les lèvres, le souverain fixa ses lèvres mordillé. Il passa le doigt sur les lèvres maltraitées,

\- Je veux les maltraiter aussi proposa Magnus

Il rougit encore plus avant de répondre au baiser fougueux de son mari, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

\- Et si on s'entraînait au maniement de l'épée avant de passer à ce genre de pratique proposa Magnus

Il hocha la tête, il prit l'épée de son sultan. Celui-ci se passa derrière son dos, il colla son torse contre le dos de son consort et lui montra des mouvements avec l'épée. Alec se concentra malgré la proximité de Magnus collé à lui, il ferma les yeux quand le calife commença à l'embrasser dans le cou. Il soupira d'aise en laissant l'épée tomber par terre, il se retourna vers son amant et l'embrassa fiévreusement. Magnus mit ses mains sur ses hanches pour ensuite les placer sur ses fesses, il les caressa avant de dévier ses lèvres dans le cou de son amant pour le mordiller. Alec gémit doucement en s'agrippant à ses épaules, il passa les mains dans son dos en fermant les yeux

\- Votre majesté appela Hodge

Le souverain d'Edom se redressa en grognant de frustration alors qu'Alec prit peur, il le rassura en le plaçant stratégiquement pour que le noble ne puisse voir le visage d'Alec.

\- Pardonnez-moi de venir à cette heure de la nuit mais je voulais m'entretenir avec vous s'excusa Hodge

\- Très bien, j'arrive répondit Magnus en le regardant par-dessus son épaule

Hodge vit le voile par terre et compris que le sultan était avec le consort,

\- Oh je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé vos majestés, je croyais que sa majesté était seul conclu Hodge hypocritement

\- Ce n'est rien et allez m'attendre dans la salle d'audience ordonna Magnus en le regardant

Il s'inclina et s'en alla terriblement insatisfait car son plan comportait quelque lacune en voyant le sultan assez intime avec le consort,

\- Tans pis ce sera dur de manipuler son altesse royale pour convaincre sa majesté de prendre d'autres personnes pensa Hodge en allant dans la salle d'audience

Magnus soupira en les voyants seuls, Alec avait la tête posée sur son torse nu. Il lui caressa le bras, il l'embrassa sur les cheveux,

\- Tu veux que je le fasse payer maintenant demanda Magnus doucement

\- Non pas maintenant, je veux qu'il souffre avant que vous vous occupiez de lui mais faite le après le mariage de Jace car je ne veux pas poser de problèmes à la cérémonie expliqua Alec

\- D'accord comme tu le voudras répondit Magnus

Il lui fit relever le menton et l'embrassa tendrement, il le relâcha et alla dans sa salle d'audience. Alec se pencha et ramassa son voile pour se cacher le visage avant que quelqu'un le voit, il se dirigea vers le harem.

\- Votre altesse appela une voix

Alec se retourna et vit un homme à la peau basanée et aux yeux noirs venir vers lui pour s'incliner devant lui,

\- Je suis honoré de vous rencontrer votre altesse, je n'ai pas eu la chance d'assister à votre mariage car j'étais avec mon oncle. Permettez-moi de me présenter je suis Imasu Morales le neveu d'Hodge Stakweather se présenta Imasu

\- Ravi de vous rencontrer sourit Alec crispé

\- On m'a parlé beaucoup de vous en disant que vous aviez charmé sa majesté par vos qualités raconta Imasu

\- C'est exact répondit Alec

\- Je serai honoré de dire que sa majesté ne m'as pas épouser pour ça complimenta Imasu

Il hocha la tête,

\- Excusez-moi je dois me reposer avoua Alec

\- Veuillez me pardonner de vous avoir dérangé s'excusa Imasu

\- Ce n'est rien dit Alec

Il lui fit signe de la tête avant de rentrer dans le harem, il s'enferma dans sa chambre. Imasu se releva et fit un regard de dédain là où avait été Alec,

\- Bientôt c'est moi qui vais prendre ta place sourit Imasu méchamment

Alec était dans sa chambre allongé sur le lit, Miaou vint miauler près de lui. Il le prit et le caressa perdu dans ses souvenirs douloureux, il entendit frapper à sa porte de chambre. Il se leva et vit Max qui triturait le bout de son gilet,

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar avoua Max

Le consort le prit dans ses bras et le réconforta en l'emmena dans son lit, il le rassura en lui demandant de lui raconta son cauchemar.

\- J'ai rêvé de papa et maman ainsi que vous trois, on était à la maison et puis des hommes sont venu et vous ont emmené en me laissant seul dans la maison raconta Max

\- Max, ce n'est qu'un vilain rêve, jamais Izzy, Jace et moi nous ne t'abandonnerons promis Alec en l'embrassant sur le front

\- Mais papa et maman demanda Max

Alec ravala ses larmes,

\- Maman et papa sont là dans nos cœurs et ils y seront toujours décréta Alec

Le petit garçon hocha la tête et serra son grand frère et quémanda une histoire, Alec lui raconta une histoire avant qu'il s'endorme. Il s'endormit près de son petit frère, le lendemain il se réveilla en sursaut par les cognements sur sa porte. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte pour voir une domestique paniquée,

\- Votre altesse, votre jeune frère a disparu de sa chambre alerta la servante

\- Il est avec moi rassura Alec

\- Bien s'il est avec vous c'est bon alors, souffla la servante en s'inclinant devant lui

Elle s'en alla, Alec referma la porte et alla se préparer. Quand il revint dans sa chambre, Max était déjà levé et jouait avec Miaou.

\- Tu es levé remarqua Alec

\- Oui, tu me laisses emprunter la salle de bain demanda son petit frère

\- Bien sûr accorda Alec en mettant son voile sur son visage

Son petit frère alla prendre son bain et s'extasia devant le hammam de son frère, il revint dans la cambre.

\- Ta salle de bain est plus grande que la notre s'émerveilla Max

Je sais mais ne le dis pas à Izzy sinon elle sera jalouse ricana Alec

Il ria aussi de complicité, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir sur Magnus qui entra dans la chambre. Max s'inclina devant Magnus, celui-ci se mit à son niveau en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

\- Tu sais que tu as créé un désordre en disparaissant de ta chambre révéla Magnus

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir créé du souci en disparaissant mais je voulais voir Alec répondit le plus jeune

Magnus sourit devant son innocence, il regarda son mari qui souriait.

\- Par contre Max si tu étais un peu plus grand, je t'aurai puni d'être entré dans mon harem pour voir ton frère sourit Magnus

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas le droit de voir Alec dans le harem questionna Max

\- Parce que ton frère est mon mari et mon consort, alors il doit rester dans le harem qui est le lieu où devrait habiter mon époux expliqua Magnus

Max hocha la tête après l'explication de son beau-frère, le sultan sourit et se releva avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son mari qui rougissait légèrement.

\- Ça te dirait de faire du cheval proposa Magnus à Max

\- Oh oui alors s'exclama Max

\- Très bien, alors tu viens je vais t'apprendre à monter à cheval sourit Magnus

Le plus jeune sorti de la chambre en courant pour aller prévenir le reste de sa fratrie de sa ballade avec le sultan, Magnus vint près de son consort et enleva son voile pour l'embrasser passionnément.

\- Je n'ai pas eu mon baiser de la nuit hier soir taquina Magnus

\- Je suis désolé majesté s'excusa Alec en rougissant tout en détournant la tête

Il le refit relever la tête avant de poser à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, il rompit le baiser.

\- Veuille à ce que ce soir j'ai mon baiser de bonne nuit sourit Magnus

Il se mordit les lèvres en rougissant ce qui le fit sourire encore plus, Magnus alla dehors avec Alec qui ramena des pommes pour Church et quelques graines pour les poissons. Max était excité par sa balade à cheval, Magnus ordonna de sceller un autre cheval que Church ce qui fait froncer les sourcils d'Alec.

\- Church ne fait confiance à personne à part toi et moi révéla le sultan devant sa question muette

Il acquiesça et regarda son frère rire sur le cheval avec son mari,

\- On revient prévint Magnus

La porte du palais s'ouvrit après l'ordre de Magnus avant de s'élancer dans la ville à cheval suivi de quelques gardes, Jace atterri en souriant en regardant de loin leur jeune frère.

\- On dirait que sa majesté emmène Max faire une balade à cheval remarqua Jace

\- Exact sourit Alec

Ils allèrent en attendant le retour de Magnus et de Max aux camps de la garde, Jace commença son entraînement alors qu'Alec fit son entraînement de tir à l'arc sous la tutelle de Raphaël. Le commandant était toujours impressionnant de voir les progrès du consort, celui-ci s'arrêta en entendant les pas des chevaux arriver vers le palais. Il les accueillit avec un sourire, Max descendit de la monture en rejoignant son grand frère,

\- Alors c'était bien demanda Alec

\- Oh oui, on a fait le tour de la ville. Beaucoup de gens ont acclamé sa majesté raconta Max

\- Je suis ravi pour toi Max déclara Jace

\- Par contre il y a Jem qui te cherche partout pour tes études informa Magnus après avoir parlé à un domestique

\- Oh non soupira Max

Tous rigolèrent à la lamentation de Max, arrivé le soir le couple royal se rendit chez Hodge pour le dîner. Après avoir entendu où ils allaient dîner, Jace et Izzy voulurent venir aussi mais Alec les défendit de venir.

\- Je ne veux pas que vous veniez car ils peuvent nous reconnaître et sa majesté m'a promis de s'occuper de son cas expliqua Alec

Alec avala sa salive devant la maison de son enfance, Magnus vint lui serrer la main pour le soutenir. Hodge s'inclina devant eux avant de les faires entrer dans la maison, Alec eut les larmes aux yeux en rentrant dans son ancien demeure. Il toucha les murs en se rappelant les appels de sa mère pour le dîner et les entraînements de son père pour la voltige, il se souvient des rires de leurs familles après l'adoption de Jace. Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux qu'il essuya rapidement pour ne pas se faire remarquer, la femme d'Hodge vint les accueillir et les complimenta. Il s'assit parmi les coussins, il leva et failli s'étouffer en voyant l'épée de sa famille accrochée aux murs. Magnus voyait la douleur dans les yeux de son mari depuis qu'ils étaient entré dans la maison qu'ils leur avaient appartenue avant d'en être chassé, il vit son regard sur l'épée accroché sur le mur.

\- Cette épée sur le mur, pourrais-je la voir proposa Magnus

\- Bien sûr votre majesté accepta Hodge

Le noble prit l'épée et la fit montrer au sultan, Magnus la mania avec habileté sous les regards émerveillés de la famille d'Hodge et celui de confus d'Alec.

\- Elle est très bien observa Magnus

\- On me l'a offert il y a bien longtemps sourit Hodge

Alec failli se lever en pour crier pour dire que c'était un mensonge, Magnus l'observa et lui intima de se taire.

\- Pourrais-je garder cette épée, elle me plait beaucoup demanda Magnus

\- Bien sûr, je serai honoré de l'offrir à sa majesté comme gage de ma loyauté accepta Hodge ravi

\- Merci pour ce présent remercia Magnus en prenant l'épée avec lui

Ils dînèrent, Imasu s'étais mis près d'Alec pour essayer de lui soutirer des informations sur Magnus pour le séduire. Alec lui parla que très peu ce qui l'agaça pendant que Hodge vantait toujours les exploits de son neveu à Magnus qui avait envie de lui couper la parole,

\- Votre neveu est quelqu'un de très honorable à ce que je vois sourit Magnus hypocrite

\- La seule chose qu'il lui manque est un époux convenable proposa Hodge

\- Je suis fort désolé pour ça mais je suis déjà marié avec mon consort et je ne veux pas d'autres personnes dans ma vie sourit Magnus en voyant le visage déconcerté d'Hodge

\- Ce n'est pas grave majesté sourit Hodge hypocritement

Alec s'excusa en voulant aller prendre l'air, il se dirigea vers la cour intérieure. Comme une image qui se reflétait il vit sa mère tisser du fils et leur père vérifié les comptes, il vit sa fratrie et lui courir pour les rejoindre. Le consort laissa ses larmes couler à flots, il se vit à 13 ans à la mort de leur parent être chassé par cet imposteur qui se vautrait dans leur héritage. Il sortit de la maison et se dirigea vers une place pour vomir toute la nourriture en se rappelant la maltraitance que Hodge lui avait fait subir avant de les mettre à la porte, Magnus sortit de la maison à sa recherche et le vit en train de sangloter. Il le prit dans ses bras, il pleura de plus en plus dans les bras du sultan.

\- Rentrons proposa Magnus

Il rentra dans la demeure après avoir placé Alec dans le palanquin, il le rejoignit dans le palanquin pour rentrer au palais. Ils arrivèrent au palais, Magnus porta Alec jusqu'au harem. Celui-ci avait sa tête dans son cou, il entra dans sa chambre et le posa délicatement sur le lit. Il voulut se relever mais son mari l'en empêcha,

\- Alexander appela Magnus

\- Restez avec moi cette nuit demanda Alec d'une voix rauque

\- Comme tu voudras accepta Magnus en s'allongeant près de lui

Alec se blottit contre de lui et s'endormis, Magnus s'endormit près de lui aussi. Le lendemain quand Alec se réveilla il vit à la place du sultan l'épée de sa famille qui se transmettait de génération en génération, il retira l'épée de son fourreau et vit l'emblème de sa famille. Il le caressa avec amour avant de se lever pour se préparer, après avoir nourri les animaux il se dirigea vers les appartements privés de sa fratrie. Il entra et les vit tous les trois en train de l'attendre,

\- Alors la maison est toujours pareille questionna Izzy

\- Oui, j'ai quelque chose sourit Alec les yeux brillants

Il leur montra l'épée familiale, Izzy se précipita sur l'épée et la caressa en retenant ses larmes.

\- C'est l'épée de notre famille reconnu Izzy en voyant l'emblème

\- Mais comment tu as pu la récupérer demanda Jace

\- Par sa majesté répondit Alec

La fratrie fut reconnaissante envers le sultan, Alec donna à Izzy l'épée pour le moment avant de se diriger vers le bureau de son mari.

\- Son altesse voudrait vous voir informa le garde

\- Faite le entrer accorda Magnus

Alec entra dans le bureau et enleva son voile pour se jeter sur son mari pour l'embrasser passionnément, surpris celui-ci le réceptionna en s'allongeant parmi les coussins.

\- Merci pour ce cadeau merveilleux que vous m'avez offert renifla Alec

\- Ce n'est rien, j'ai compris que cette épée représentait quelque chose pour toi quand j'ai vu que tu la regardais avec nostalgie et tristesse raconta Magnus

\- Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir permis d'avoir au moins un souvenir de mes parents auprès de moi sanglota Alec de joie

Le souverain se redressa et le prit dans ses bras pour le serré en l'embrassant dans les cheveux,

\- Ce n'est rien réconforta Magnus

\- Si c'est quelque chose que vous m'avez offert révéla Alec en essuyant ses larmes

Magnus le regarda et l'embrassant tendrement, il répondit à son baiser en laissant encore une fois ses larmes couler sous le baiser. Le baiser avait un goût de larmes, Magnus dévia ses lèvres sur ses joues humides. Il les lécha avec le bout de sa langue, un garde entra dans la salle.

\- Majesté un conseiller veut vous voir informa le garde

\- Dis-lui que je le verrai plus tard ordonna Magnus avec Alec dans les bras

\- Bien majesté répondit le garde

Il continua de l'embrasser en le faisant s'allonger sur le canapé, il essuya ses larmes en les goûtant à nouveau.

\- Tes larmes sont les plus précieuses que j'ai bues jusqu'ici chuchota Magnus

Alec rougi légèrement, il l'embrassa chastement.

\- Alors ne les fait plus couler pour quoi que ce soit même pour ce traître susurra Magnus

\- Je vous promets de ne plus verser de larmes promis Alec

Il l'embrassa langoureusement, ils rompirent le baiser après quelques minutes Alec le regarda avec les yeux pleins d'amour, Magnus caressa ses joues humides.

\- Je vous aime déclara Alec

Magnus plissa les yeux alors qu'Alec détournait les yeux gênés, le sultan le fit regarder vers lui.

\- Idiot sourit Magnus

Il l'embrassa avec douceur, Alec sentit l'amour de Magnus à travers le baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant de longues minutes, le souverain dévia ses lèvres dans son cou en le mordillant. Il se glissa entre les jambes d'Alec qui passa ses mains sur le gilet de son amant. Il releva un peu pour ouvrir son gilet et l'embrasser sur le torse, il mordilla légèrement ses tétons d'ivoire. Le noiraud gémit de plaisir sous le traitement et commença à avoir une érection, son amant glissa sa main dans son pantalon et prit son membre en main pour commencer à le masturber. Le consort s'accrocha sous le plaisir au gilet de son mari en frottant son pied sur le mollet de son amant, il gémit de plus en plus de plaisir,

\- Je vais…Je vais…Majesté…gémit Alec en balançant la tête

\- Vas-y, lâches-toi susurra Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Alec poussa un cri de jouissance avant de se répandre sur la main de son amant, il avait les joues rouges et le souffle court. Magnus captura ses lèvres doucement,

\- Tout va bien demanda Magnus

Il hocha la tête, Magnus le laissa reprendre ses esprits pendant qu'il s'occupait de la gestion. Alec se leva après avoir repris le contrôle de tous ses sens, il récupéra son voile qu'il avait jeté négligemment. Il le remit en place quand Magnus tapa des mains pour laisser le conseiller entré, celui-ci rentra et vit Alec dans le bureau.

\- Je vous salue votre altesse, je ne savais pas que vous étiez venu voir sa majesté s'excusa le conseiller

\- Il est normal qu'il soit avec moi car c'est mon mari donc il peut venir me voir quand ça lui chante rétorqua Magnus

\- Pardonnez-moi majesté s'excusa le conseiller à nouveau

\- Majesté je vais vous laisser décréta Alec

\- Très bien et évite d'être dans la lune cette fois taquina Magnus

Alec rougit avant de sortir en vitesse, il se dirigea vers le camp d'entraînement. Il alla faire son entraînement de tir à l'arc sous la surveillance de Raphaël,

\- Majesté, quand est-ce que vous allez dire à sa majesté sur le maniement de l'arc questionna Raphaël

\- Pour le moment je le garde secret mais je lui ferai la surprise répondit Alec en lui rendant l'arc

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le mariage de Jace et de Clary et la surprise d'Alec. Bisous glacées.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109: Non il n'y aura pas de Mprg dans cette fic mais il y aura de l'adoption et par contre Magnus ne fera jamais du mal à Max en fait il a dit ça par rapport que seul lui en tant que le sultan peut entrer dans le harem.**

 **LoupRubis: Ravie que ça te plaise et voilà la suite**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 11, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 11**_

Alec se réveilla sous les léchouilles de Miaou, il ria légèrement.

\- Ça va, je me lève espèce de petit coquin sourit Alec en le caressant

Son chat miaula et lui fit une léchouille, il se leva et se prépara avant de sortir pour nourrir ses animaux favoris. Il alla s'entraîner au tir à l'arc,

\- Votre altesse, malgré que je vous ai enseigné le maniement de tir à l'arc. Je ne sais pas si j'ai quelque chose d'autres à vous apprendre remarqua Raphaël

\- Très bien commandant Raphaël, j'étais heureux que vous m'ayez appris le maniement du tir à l'arc remercia Alec

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose votre altesse répondit Raphaël en s'inclinant devant lui

Alec sourit et lui rendit l'arme, Raphaël le stoppa.

\- Je vous l'offre cet arc déclara Raphaël

\- Commandant c'est trop réfuta Alec

\- Non, je vous l'offre comme un gage de ma loyauté envers vous décréta Raphaël

\- Vous n'avez pas à être loyal envers moi réfuta Alec

\- Non votre altesse, il y a deux personnes que je respecte et que je suis prêt à sacrifier ma vie pour ça. Il y a sa majesté et maintenant vous expliqua Raphaël

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire bredouilla Alec

\- Vous n'avez rien à dire votre altesse sourit Raphaël

Alec le remercia de la tête, avant de se diriger vers l'arbre pour se reposer. Miaou qui s'était endormi pendant son entraînement le suivit, il grimpa sur le torse d'Alec.

\- Tu viens dormir sur moi sourit Alec

Il le caressa ce qui le fit ronronner,

\- On prend un peu l'air demanda Magnus en venant près de lui

\- Et vous une pause dans vos travaux répondit Alec

Il ria légèrement en s'allongent près de lui, il regarda le chat qui ronronnait sous les caresses d'Alec.

\- Je suis jaloux, moi aussi je voudrais me faire caresser taquina Magnus

Alec rougit fortement ce qui le fit rire avant de se pencher vers lui, il l'embrassa après avoir enlevé son voile. Il l'embrassa tendrement, il rompit le baiser.

\- Je vous aime confia Alec

\- Je sais répondit Magnus en lui caressant le visage

Il l'embrassa à nouveau passionnément en transmettant son amour dans son baiser, Alec s'accrocha à sa veste. Il captura ses lèvres chastement avant de se lever,

\- Il faut que j'aille continuer à faire mes devoirs soupira Magnus en passant une main dans ses cheveux

\- Je sais souffla Alec toujours allongé

\- Tu viendras ce soir t'entraîner avec moi à l'épée en plus tu as la tienne maintenant proposa Magnus

\- Bien sûr sourit Alec

Il lui sourit en retour avant de s'en aller, le sultan s'en alla alors il remit le voile sur son visage. Il se leva et croisa Clary qui sortait discrètement dans le jardin,

\- Clary interpella Alec

\- Chut, j'essaye d'éviter ma grande sœur lui intima Clary de parler doucement

Elle regarda s'il y avait personne autour d'eux avant de le prendre par la main et de courir dans le jardin derrière assez loin de la fontaine d'eau, elle le fit s'assoir par terre. Elle soupira en mettant la main sur son cœur,

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu évites Tessa questionna Alec curieux

\- Elle n'arrête pas de me faire prendre mes mesures pour ma robe et c'est devenu lassant à force soupira Clary en passant la main dans ses cheveux

\- Jace en a aussi marre sourit Alec

\- Je sais que c'est la tradition mais j'ai tellement envie de le voir souffla Clary

\- Il te manque beaucoup déduit Alec

\- Comme toi, mon frère te manquerait dévoila Clary

\- Je…Il…nous…bafouilla Alec en rougissant

\- Oh arrête on a tous compris que tu es amoureux de mon frère sourit Clary

\- Comment ça on questionna Alec

\- Ben ta fratrie avec moi et Tessa répondit Clary

Il rougit encore plus, elle lui passa une main sur son visage.

\- Tu lui as déjà dit que tu l'aimais demanda Clary

\- Oui répondit Alec d'une petite voix

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu questionna Clary

\- Il m'a traité d'idiot avant de m'embrasser en transmettant son amour pour moi répondit Alec rêveur

\- Même s'il n'est pas très doué avec les mots ses gestes le confirme expliqua Clary

\- Je le sais et je suis content par les gestes d'amour qu'il a envers moi confirma Alec

Elle sourit et ils discutèrent ensemble cachés quand Tessa arriva les mains sur les hanches en regardant sa sœur sévèrement,

\- Clarissa Adèle Bane princesse d'Edom vous pouvez me dire ce que vous faîtes cacher ici alors que ça fait deux heures que je vous attends gronda Tessa sévère

\- Au secours Alec chuchota Clary effrayée par sa sœur

\- Je suis désolé Tessa, j'ai croisé Clary et je l'ai invité à se promener avec moi dans le jardin et nous n'avons pas vu le temps passer déclara Alec

\- C'est vrai Clary questionna Tessa en scrutant sa petite sœur

\- Oui, on a discuté de Magnus renchérit Clary aux paroles d'Alec

Elle les scuta tous les deux en plissant les yeux, elle soupira en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

\- Clary, je te rappelle juste que ton mariage se tiendra dans quelques jours et tu devras être prête pour ce jour. En plus c'est Magnus qui t'amènera jusqu'à l'autel dévoila Tessa

\- Je sais mais c'est fatigant tous ses essayages soupira Clary

\- Je te comprends, moi aussi on m'a fait essayer des centaines de fois ma robe de mariée pour mon mariage avec Will et je peux te dire que j'avais marre aussi sourit Tessa

\- Pourquoi on doit mesurer des centaines de fois nos tenues de mariages, questionna Alec

\- Car les femmes qui étaient sur le point de se marier, tombaient enceinte avant le mariage donc on faisait retoucher toujours la tenue de mariage raconta Tessa

\- Du sultan demanda Alec

\- Non, la plupart c'était des mariages arrangés et aussi parce qu'elles ne voulaient pas se marier avec le sultan répondit Clary

\- Mais que se passait-il après questionna Alec

Clary et Tessa lui lancèrent un regard significatif pour lui faire comprendre ce que devenaient ses femmes, il hocha la tête en frémissant de peur.

\- Je vois pâlit Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas maintenant Magnus a fait une loi pour que maintenant les femmes ou les hommes ne peuvent être mariés sans leur consentement rassura Tessa

Il fut rassuré,

\- Clary, c'est l'heure des essayages nargua Tessa

\- Ce n'est pas vrai râla Clary

\- Désolé ma chérie mais c'est la tradition sourit Tessa

Elle bouda sous le rire de Tessa et Alec, celui-ci se promena avec son chat près de lui dans le palais. Beaucoup de conseillers ou de ministre s'inclinèrent devant Alec quand ils le virent passer,

\- Dis Miaou, tu crois que le sultan à une réunion aujourd'hui questionna Alec

Son chat miaula pour lui répondre,

\- Je le pense aussi supposa Alec

Il marcha avant de rentrer dans le salon du harem, il s'ennuyait ferme en caressant son chat. Il prit quelques livres pour lire mais se désintéressa très vite. Il sourit en allant sur le balcon, il regarda si personne ne le regardait avant de sauter dans le vide. Il se rattrapa à une branche d'un arbre avant de faire des acrobaties, il voltigea parmi les branches des arbres. Tous les soldats virent le consort faire des acrobaties parmi les branches des arbres, ils étaient fascinés. Magnus était dans sa salle de trône en train de débattre sur un sujet qui lui donnait des migraines, un garde entra dans la salle.

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Magnus

\- C'est au sujet de son altesse répondit le garde

\- Qu'y a-t-il questionna Magnus en fronçant les sourcils

\- Son altesse est en train de faire de la voltige révéla le garde

Magnus fit un sourire en coin alors que l'assemblé commençait à crier à l'outrages à cause du comportement d'Alec,

\- SILENCE ordonna Magnus

Tous firent silence à l'ordre du sultan, Magnus se leva et jeta un regard froid sur eux.

\- Ce que fait le consort, ça ne regarde que moi car je suis son mari répliqua Magnus froidement

Ils ne répondirent rien, Magnus se dirigea vers la cour. Il vit son mari en train de faire des acrobaties, il fut émerveillé par la maitrise de son mari.

\- Impressionnant susurra Magnus

Alec atterris sur le sol avant d'entendre des applaudissements, il leva la tête et vit tous les soldats l'applaudirent. Il rougit gêné, ils s'inclinèrent quand Magnus s'approcha de son mari.

\- Je suis désolé et…je…m'ennuyais bredouilla Alec

\- Je comprends et je ne suis pas fâché au contraire je suis fasciné par ton talent d'acrobates expliqua Magnus

Il rougit encore plus surtout devant le regard charmeur de son mari, celui-ci en voyant qu'il se mordait les lèvres eut envie de l'embrasser. Il tourna la tête vers ses soldats,

\- Retournez aux camps ordonna Magnus

Tous hochèrent la tête et les laissèrent seuls, le sultan après que ses gardes ne soient plus dans les parages enleva le voile de son mari pour l'embrasser fiévreusement. Alec répondit à son baiser, son amant le fit reculer contre l'arbre pour le plaquer dessus, il dévia ses lèvres vers son cou. Alec gémit doucement en passant ses mains sous le gilet de son amant pour caresser sa peau, il plaça sa jambe entre les jambes de son consort. Il commença à frotter son membre qui commençait à être dur,

\- Majesté non s'il vous plait gémi Alec

\- Tu n'apprécies pas ce que je te fais susurra Magnus en le léchant derrière l'oreille

Le noiraud s'étouffa dans son gémissement de plaisir, il le fit retourner avant de mettre la main sur la bosse qui se formait dans son pantalon.

\- Majesté non, je ne veux pas faire…ah gémit Alec sous les pincements de ses tétons par son amant

\- Tu ne veux pas faire quoi chuchota Magnus sensuellement

\- Je ne veux pas faire ça ici, on pourra nous voir avoua Alec en tournant la tête pour le regarder

\- Et alors, je suis le sultan et tu es mon mari et aussi le consort. C'est tout à fait normal que j'ai le droit de te toucher sans conséquence, de même que pour l'histoire du voile tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter car personne ne pourra pas te voir vu que tu fais face à l'arbre donc tu peux te laisser aller expliqua Magnus en faufilant sa main dans son pantalon

Alec s'accrocha à l'écorce de l'arbre en criant de plaisir sous la masturbation de son sexe par son mari, il lui le grignota dans le cou en laissant des suçons et des morsures. Il se cambra de plaisir en collant inconsciemment ses fesses contre le bas de Magnus qui gronda de plaisir, il sentait les deux globes se frotter contre lui sous le plaisir de son amant. Le sultan sentit son membre devenir douloureux sous le frottement, le consort gémissait de plus en plus jusqu'à se déverser sur l'écorce de l'arbre en s'effondrant dans les bras de son époux. Il haleta sous l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir, il ne savait pas si c'était le fait de se laisser toucher par son amant alors qu'on pouvait les surprendre mais il avait beaucoup aimé. Magnus grogna dans son cou en se déversant lui aussi au contact des fesses d'Alec, il l'embrassa dans le cou pour l'apaiser doucement.

\- Ça va demanda Magnus en le faisant retourner vers lui

Il posa la tête sur son torse en hochant la tête, il le porta dans ses bras pour le ramener dans le harem le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Il le déposa sur son lit en le voyant endormi, il l'embrassa sur le front. Il sortit du harem et vit Tessa qui lui sourit amusé,

\- D'après ce que m'as raconté Clary, Alec t'a avoué son amour sourit Tessa

\- Oui, il me l'a avoué après qu'il soit venu me remercier d'avoir récupéré l'épée de sa famille confirma Magnus

\- Je suis très contente pour toi mon frère et tu as répondu à sa déclaration n'est-ce pas demanda sa grande sœur

\- Pas encore, j'attends le moment propice pour le faire répondit Magnus en se dirigeant vers la salle du trône

\- Je vois, souffla Tessa

Quelques jours plus tard le royaume fut en période de fête car c'était le mariage de Jace et de Clary, Jace mettait son costume devant les yeux d'Alec qui assistait son frère.

\- Tu es prêt à te marier questionna Alec

\- Je suis stressé, est-ce que tu l'as été lors de ton mariage avec le sultan demanda Jace à son tour

\- Oui, j'ai été stressé car je ne savais rien de lui et je me mariais avec lui répondit Alec en arrangeant le costume

\- Et lors de votre nuit de noce questionna Jace

\- On n'a pas couché ensemble dévoila Alec

\- Ça je le sais mais comment est-ce que tu étais demanda le blond

\- J'avais peur de ce qui allait se passer cette nuit- là répondit Alec

Il hocha la tête et suivit son frère jusqu'à la salle, Alec lui adressa ses félicitations avant de rentrer en premier. Il alla dans le canapé près du trône de Magnus qui n'était pas encore arrivé, Jace entra et s'assit dans le canapé. Les gardes ouvrirent la grande porte en grand pour laisser passer Clary au bras de Magnus qui s'avançait vers le canapé, Clary avait un top de couleur rouge avec des broderies et des strass en diamants dessus et sa jupe était assortie au top. Une voile rouge lui cachait le visage, elle avait des bracelets autour de ses mains. Elle avait ses cheveux retenus dans un chignon relâché, elle avait un bijou de tête en forme de diadème. Magnus avait son costume de sultan, il emmena sa sœur jusqu'à son canapé en la faisant assoir avec beaucoup de respect et l'embrassa sur le front. Un voile la cachait, le sultan alla s'assoir sur son trône et fit signe au prêtre de commencer la cérémonie. La cérémonie débuta et Alec regarda son mari essuyer une larme sur sa joue discrètement, il sourit doucement avant de regarder Izzy qui faisait pareil avec Max. Après le baiser officiel entre Jace et Clary, ils se rendirent dans la cour pour faire la procession nuptiale parmi le peuple. Alec monta avec Magnus dans le palanquin sur le dos d'éléphant,

\- Vous avez été ému du mariage de votre sœur remarqua Alec

\- Oui, je l'ai été car j'ai passé pratiquement ma vie à l'élever en partie et je l'ai vu grandir et c'est dur pour moi de dire que maintenant c'est une femme mariée confia Magnus

\- Je vous comprends votre majesté ayant moi-même une petite soeur que j'ai vu grandir et dont je me suis occupé à la mort de nos parents révéla Alec en lui prenant sa main tout en rougissant légèrement

Il s'approcha de son mari et l'embrassa dans le cou,

\- J'ai bien fait de t'épouser sourit Magnus en reprenant sa place

Il détourna la tête en rougissant, ils rentrèrent après avoir passé dans toutes les rues de la ville en procession nuptiale. Ils assistèrent à la fête du mariage, Alec était caché derrière le rideau et tout le monde vint lui présenter leurs hommages. Il répondait à leurs hommages, quand la famille Morgenstern vint les présenter eux aussi. Il ressentit un certain mal à l'aise,

\- Je suis venu présenter mes hommages à son altesse enchanta Valentin

\- J'en suis extrêmement honoré répondit Alec

\- Votre majesté, je voudrais vous adresser mes félicitations pour votre sœur la princesse Clarissa qu'ainsi que son mari pour leur mariage félicita Valentin

\- Merci conseiller Valentin

\- Je tiens aussi à vous présenter à mon fils Jonathan qui est revenu en ville après être parti pour découvrir le monde présenta Valentin un jeune homme lui ressemblant fortement

\- Je suis honoré de faire connaissance vos majestés enchanta Jonathan

\- Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance aussi, j'espère que vous resterez parmi nous souhaita Magnus

\- Je serai ravie de rester parmi vous pour servir sa majesté répondit Jonathan

\- Je suis heureux de l'entendre sourit Magnus

Jonathan se tourna vers Alec,

\- Je serai aussi ravie de servir son altesse ajouta Jonathan

\- Merci pour votre loyauté remercia Alec

\- Bien nous allons vous laisser vos majestés car nous devons adresser nos félicitations à la princesse Clarissa signala Valentin

\- Entendu accorda Magnus

La famille s'en alla ce qui soulagea le couple,

\- J'ai remarqué que tu étais tendu pendant la discussion avec Valentin remarqua Magnus en se tournant vers lui

\- Majesté, je ne sais pourquoi mais je suis mal à l'aise quand il est là avoua Alec

\- Je vois, c'est vrai que Valentin fait cette impression avec ses intentions de me marier avec sa fille Camille grimaça Magnus

Il hocha la tête et continua de profiter de la fête, la fête se termina au moment où les nouveaux mariés se retirèrent pour aller profiter de leur nuit de noce. Le couple royal se promena dans la cour ne trouvant pas le sommeil l'un comme l'autre, ils discutèrent sur le mariage.

\- Que vas-tu faire maintenant que ton frère s'est marié questionna Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas, il reste Izzy et Max à marier ainsi j'aurai fait mes devoirs de frère et de fils aîné expliqua Alec ayant un regard triste

\- Je pense que là où sont tes parents,ils doivent être très fiers de toi malgré tout pensa Magnus en lui remontant le moral

\- Merci votre majesté sourit Alec

Magnus l'emmena dans les camps des soldats qui s'inclinèrent devant eux, il prit l'arc et quelques flèches pour l'emmener devant des cibles.

\- Je voudrais t'apprendre un art proposa Magnus

Alec prit l'arc des mains de son mari et commença à tirer après avoir bandé l'arc, Magnus resta bouche-bée devant le maniement de l'arc par son amant.

\- Tu savais le tir à l'arc où c'est de la chance demanda Magnus éberlué surtout que la flèche avait atteint le centre de la cible

Le consort se mordit les lèvres, il baissa la tête en rougissant.

\- J'avais demandé à Raphaël de m'apprendre le tir à l'arc et je lui avais aussi dit de rien vous dire parce que je voulais faire la surprise dévoila Alec

\- Ma foi pour une surprise, tu m'as surpris vraiment décréta Magnus

\- Vous êtes fâché demanda Alec

Il s'avança vers lui et lui caressa la joue à travers le voile,

\- Je ne suis pas fâché mais je voudrais savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais apprendre le tir à l'arc questionna Magnus

\- Disons que je voulais vous faire la surprise dans un premier temps et aussi j'apprécie le tir à l'arc répondit Alec

\- Et bien tu veux que je t'apprenne quelques astuces demanda Magnus

\- Bien sûr accepta Alec

Il passa derrière Alec et se plaça pour tirer la flèche en même temps que lui,

\- Détends un peu ton bras et ensuite ne sois pas crispés comme ça conseilla Magnus à son oreille

Il l'écouta et tira sur la cible, la flèche se ficha en plein centre nettement mieux qu'avant. Il sourit avant de se tourner vers son mari,

\- Il y a quelque chose qui m'a perturbé quand j'apprenais avec Raphaël. Il restait assez loin de moi sans même s'approcher pour corriger ma posture dit Alec

\- C'est parce qu'il n'a pas le droit de te toucher, tu es mon consort aucun homme doit te toucher et ni même les femmes à part moi expliqua Magnus

\- Oh je vois compris Alec

Ils allèrent ranger l'arme avant de marcher vers le palais,

\- Ça te dirait d'aller faire du cheval proposa Magnus pour prolonger la soirée avec son mari

\- Avec joie, je pense que Church sera très ravi de galoper un peu accepta Alec

\- Alors on y va sourit Magnus

Ils se rendirent dans l'écurie, Church hennissait de joie en voyant le couple. Alec l'embrassa sur le museau,

\- Je sais ma belle que tu es contente d'aller te promener un peu avec nous sourit Alec en le caressant

Il donna quelques petits coups de tête sur le visage d'Alec, Magnus scellait le cheval. Il monta dessus et aida son mari à monter derrière lui,

\- Accroches-toi bien à moi conseilla Magnus

Alec lui serra la taille, il tira sur les rênes pour faire avancer son cheval. Ils galopèrent dans le désert sous la pleine lune, Magnus fut ravi de sentir le corps d'Alec blottit contre lui durant la balade. Le noiraud avait placé sa tête sur le dos de son mari et ferma les yeux pour profiter de sa chaleur,

\- Tu vas bien demanda Magnus l'ayant senti

\- Oui je vais très bien soupira Alec d'aise

Magnus fit ralentir légèrement son cheval pour encore ressentir la sensation de son amant contre lui, malheureusement la balade se termina et ils rentrèrent au palais. Le sultan ramena son consort au harem, Alec resta près de la porte de sa chambre. Il lui enleva son voile pour l'embrasser avant de le laisser, il sentit Alec le retenir, il tourna pour voir Alec se mordre les lèvres.

\- Que veux-tu demanda Magnus

\- Je voudrais passer la nuit avec vous demanda Alec

\- Tu veux…demanda Magnus en le scrutant

Il rougit en secouant la tête,

\- Non, je ne veux pas qu'on consomme le mariage. Je voudrais juste dormir avec vous rougit Alec

\- Oh s'étonna Magnus

Il accepta et entra dans la chambre de son mari, il s'allongea sur le lit. Alec se blottit contre lui,

\- Bonne nuit Alexander souhaita Magnus

\- Bonne nuit à vous aussi majesté souhaita Alec à son tour

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et l'autre, le lendemain Tessa vint inspecter le harem quand elle entra dans la chambre de son beau-frère et vit son frère dans le lit avec celui-ci. Elle sourit et ressortit doucement en fermant la porte, Magnus ayant entendu la porte se refermer dans un bruit discret se réveilla. Il passa la main sur son visage, il se leva et se rendit dans le hammam de son amant. Alec se réveilla à son tour en baillant et vit la place de son mari vide, il se leva et se rendit dans sa salle de bain et trouva son amant dans le bain. Il se mordit les lèvres en observa à nouveau le corps nu de Magnus, il entra dans l'eau,

\- Tu es réveillé remarqua Magnus en s'approchant de lui

\- Oui et je croyais que vous étiez déjà partis révéla Alec

\- C'est le bruit qui m'a réveillé décréta Magnus en le prenant par la taille

\- Eh bien je vais vous laisser prendre votre bain souffla Alec

\- Ce hammam a assez de place pour nous tu sais donc tu peux prendre ton bain avec moi sourit Magnus malicieux

Il rougit et détourna la tête, le souverain l'embrassa sur la joue. Il le fixa à nouveau avant de venir effleurer ses lèvres, Magnus captura ses lèvres pour un baiser langoureux.

\- Pardonnez-moi vos majesté mais un messager provenant du royaume voisin vous attend dans la salle du trône informa une servante devant la porte

\- Dîtes lui que j'arrive ordonna Magnus ayant toujours Alec dans ses bras

Magnus se recula d'Alec après lui avoir bécoté un bisou sur ses lèvres,

\- Le devoir m'appelle annonça Magnus

Il lui sourit tendrement, et il regarda son mari sortit de l'eau nu pour s'habiller. Il se leva pour aller nourrir les animaux dont il s'occupait, il vit son chat dormir sur un coussin de soie roulé en boule. Il trouva une rose sur son oreiller, il sourit et la respira à plein poumons. Il se dirigea vers les écuries avant d'aller vers la fontaine d'eau pour nourrir les poissons et surveiller son chat,

\- Alec cria son petit frère en se dirigeant vers lui

\- Hé salua Alec en le réceptionnant

\- On ne t'avait pas vu ce matin remarqua Max

C'est vrai ça où est-ce que tu étais demanda Izzy en arrivant vers eux

\- J'étais avec sa majesté rougie Alec

\- Oh compris Izzy et Max

Tessa arriva et se joignit à la conversation, elle regarda discrètement la cheville d'Alec pour voir le bracelet de perles toujours en place.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la fête organisée de Valentin et la colère d'Alec. Bisous glacées.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Didinou : Merci pour ta Review**

 **Nono 0109 : Et non le consommation du mariage ne sera pas pour tout de suite pour le moment, tu as raison Alec adore reluquait le corps de son mari qui de même pour Magnus**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 12, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 12**_

Alec était en train de nourrir Church qui lui donnait des petits coups de tête, un écuyer s'inclina devant lui.

\- Votre altesse, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui questionna l'écuyer

\- Je vais très bien et vous demanda Alec à son tour en caressant la tête du cheval

\- Très bien votre altesse répondit l'écuyer

Tous les écuyers et les cuisiniers ainsi que les jardiniers étaient habitués de voir Alec venir, l'écuyer s'approcha de Church pour le brosser mais celui-ci hennissait violemment devant lui.

\- Laissez je vais le faire proposa Alec

\- Votre altesse commença à réfuter l'écuyer

\- Rassurez-vous, sa majesté n'y verra aucun inconvénient à cela rassura Alec

L'écuyer donna la brosse à Alec, celui-ci brossa le cheval qui hennissait de joie. Il le brossa avant de poser la brosse,

\- Et voilà mon beau, tu es bien brossé, il faut que j'y aille et je t'apporterai encore des belles carottes pour toi sourit Alec

Il lui souffla au visage ce qui le fit rire encore plus, il se rendit à la fontaine et il nourrit les poissons.

\- Bonjour Alec salua Clary en venant vers lui

\- Bonjour Clary salua Alec en se levant pour accueillir sa belle-sœur

Ils s'assirent devant la fontaine,

\- Alors tu n'es pas avec Jace questionna Alec

\- Il est parti à son entraînement de la garde répondit Clary

\- Je vois, ça été toujours son rêve de rejoindre la garde royale raconta Alec

\- Il m'a parlé un peu de votre histoire comment Hodge vous a mis dehors alors que vous étiez tous encore des enfants révéla Clary

\- Ça été un moment dur pour nous, nous venions de perdre nos parents. Nous n'avons même pas eu le temps de faire notre deuil, qu'il nous a dit de partir. Jace et moi nous avons protesté car c'était notre héritage ainsi que notre demeure et aussi que c'était à lui de partir d'ici, il nous a fouettés tous les deux et il voulait s'en prendre à Izzy et Max qui était trop jeune. J'ai pris tous les coups pour les protéger, à ce moment je ne sais plus ce qui s'est passé car je pense que j'ai perdu connaissance. Je me suis réveillé sous la joie d'Izzy et de Jace, ils m'ont dit que j'avais dormi pendant trois jours. Izzy avait été obligée de vendre les bijoux de notre mère pour me soigner, nous avons commencé à habiter dans la maison où nous étions avant de venir ici. Jace et moi on a commencé à servir de nos talents d'acrobate pour commencer à voler raconta Alec perdu dans ses souvenirs

\- Il mérite vraiment la mort ce salopard cracha Clary

\- Je sais sourit Alec faiblement

\- Mon frère sait tous ça demanda Clary

\- Il sait juste que Hodge nous a mis dehors mais il ne sait pas toute l'histoire répondit Alec

\- Alors fais-moi plaisir, ne raconte pas ça à mon frère. Car il risque de tuer Hodge et sa famille de ses propres mains proposa Clary

\- Pourquoi donc enfin je sais que sa majesté aime protéger sa famille mais à ce point j'en doute réfuta Alec

\- Tu te souviens de cette histoire avec ce vieux général qui s'était mal conduite avec Tessa et qu'il a décapité rappela Clary

\- Oui je me souviens de cette histoire souvient Alec

\- Bien imagines-toi que mon frère ne va pas simplement le décapiter aussi facilement mais il va le faire souffrir très lentement avant de l'achever car il a horreur qu'on fasse du mal à ceux qui l'aiment et surtout toi expliqua Clary

Alec rougit sous le sourire de Clary, il hocha la tête. Ils discutèrent ensemble,

\- J'aurai pensé trouver mon mari seul mais il est en compagnie de ma jeune sœur taquina Magnus en s'approchant d'eux

\- Il était seul et alors j'ai en profiter pour lui faire du charme nargua Clary

\- Eh bien biscuit, ton mari ne te satisfait pas assez pour que tu rabattes sur le mien sourit Magnus

Sa sœur rigola avec son mari, Magnus aimait le son du rire de son consort.

\- Tu fais une pause dans tes travaux de gestion demanda Clary

\- Oui, je vais assister au conseil avec les conseillers sur certains sujets concernant les autres royaumes voisins souffla Magnus lassé

\- Tu es le sultan sourit Clary

\- Tu sais quoi on fait l'échange tu deviens sultan et moi le prince ensuite je m'en vais d'ici proposa Magnus

\- Oh que non j'aime trop mon statut de princesse et puis c'était papa qui t'a choisi comme héritier réfuta Clary en rigolant

\- Mouais maugréa Magnus

Alec sourit devant les protestations de son mari, celui-ci se mit à le regarder avec amour ce qui le fit rougir. Clary vit le regard d'amour de son frère poser sur son beau-frère, elle se leva

\- Excusez-moi mais je dois aller voir mon mari s'excusa Clary en les laissant seul

Elle partir, Magnus s'assit près de son mari. Il lui fit révéler son menton vers lui et enleva son voile de moitié pour l'embrasser, il l'embrassa passionnément avant de se séparer à bout de souffle. Il lui caressa la joue,

\- Je vous aime confia Alec

\- Je sais souffla Magnus

Il l'embrassa tendrement, il posa sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Je suis si fatigué soupira Magnus dans son cou

Alec mit sa main sur son visage avant de prendre sa tête pour la poser sur ses cuisses,

\- Vous pouvez vous reposer sur mes genoux en attendant proposa Alec

\- Je vais faire ça sourit Magnus

Il lui caressa les cheveux doucement, Magnus fit un somme sur les genoux de son mari. Après une heure un garde vint les voir, il s'inclina devant Alec qui continua de caresser les cheveux de Magnus qui dormait sur ses genoux.

\- Pardonnez-moi votre altesse mais on demande sa majesté dans la salle du trône pour le conseil avec les conseillers informa le garde

\- D'accord, dîtes au conseiller que sa majesté va arriver ordonna Alec

\- A vos ordres votre altesse répondit le garde

Il se releva et partir, Alec caressa les cheveux de son mari avant se pencher vers son oreille.

\- Majesté, c'est l'heure de vous réveiller chuchota Alec

Il grogna et il se réveilla en s'étirant et en baillant. Alec sourit en le regardant, il se tourna vers lui pour se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- J'ai fait une bonne sieste,c'était la meilleure que j'ai jamais faite complimenta Magnus

Il rougit légèrement en souriant timidement, il se leva et se dirigea vers le palais.

\- Ce soir on se promènera encore en cheval prévint Magnus en s'en allant

Il sourit encore plus, il se leva suivi de son chat qui s'était endormis à ses pieds. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour voir Jem en train d'enseigner à Max, l'homme argenté le vit et s'inclina devant lui alors que son petit frère sourit en le voyant.

\- Je suis ravi de vous voir votre altesse enchanta Jem

\- Moi de même Jem, alors comment se passent les études de mon petit frère demanda Alec en ébouriffant les cheveux de Max

Celui-ci grimaça sous le geste,

\- Votre petit frère apprend très vite votre altesse et il est même beaucoup en avance sur ses études depuis qu'il a commencé à étudier expliqua Jem

\- Je vois, je suis fier de tes progrès petit frère sourit Alec de fierté

\- Moi de même en tant que professeur d'avoir un élève aussi studieux après Clary sourit Jem

Max sourit de joie, ils discutèrent un peu avec Alec avant que celui-ci se dirige vers les appartements de sa fratrie. Il entendit de la musique, il entra dans le salon pour voir sa sœur en train de se mouvoir avec dextérité sous le regard scrutateur de Tessa et d'un professeur avec des musiciens. Il sourit en regardant un moment,

\- Bouge moins lentement tes hanches et ne va pas aussi vite que la musique conseilla Tessa envers Izzy

Elle hocha la tête et écouta la princesse, Alec sourit et entra dans le salon. Les musiciens s'arrêtèrent de jouer pour s'incliner vers le consort, Izzy se retourna pour voir son frère.

\- Alec sourit Izzy

\- Tu danses de plus en plus bien complimenta Alec

\- Pas encore aussi bien que Tessa en tout cas réfuta Izzy

\- Ton frère a raison, tu apprends très vite et aussi tu danses bien mieux que moi renchérit Tessa

\- Si vous le dîtes sourit Izzy

\- Tu es venu voir Isabelle questionna Tessa

\- Non, je suis venu voir un peu tout le monde, je viens de voir de Max avec Jem dans la bibliothèque répondit Alec

\- Oh il m'a dit que ses études se passaient très bien ajouta Isabelle

\- Je sais, d'ici là il sera un grand conseiller pour sa majesté plaisanta Alec

\- Je pense que Magnus va le prendre comme stratège ou ministre supposa Tessa

\- Je l'espère souhaita Alec

\- Ne t'en fais il sera très vite parmi le conseil de Magnus, mon frère adore s'entourer des personnes qui pourront l'aider à faire avancer le royaume expliqua Tessa

Alec hocha la tête et regarda la danse de sa sœur qui avait repris sa leçon, il s'excusa et alla voir Jace qui s'entraînait avec Raphaël sous le regard de Clary. Jace para un coup du commandant et se servit de sa force pour le retourner contre lui avant de sauter en se servant de son talent pour passer derrière lui et le menacer de son épée,

\- Eh bien rare où quelqu'un me bats au duel à par le sultan lui-même déclara Raphaël en se retournant vers lui

\- Merci commandant remercia Jace

\- Je ne me suis pas trompé en te laissant rejoindre mon armée, tes talents d'acrobate combinés à tes talent de combat te rend redoutable contre un adversaire complimenta Raphaël

\- Vous me gêner commandant, vous êtes très fort aussi répondit Jace

Tous les gardes applaudissaient Jace avant de s'incliner devant Clary et Alec qui venait dans leur direction, Clary caressa la joue de son mari.

\- Altesse salua Raphaël dans une profonde révérence

\- Raphaël salua Alec

Il se releva et regarda les deux nouveaux venus,

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous vos altesses demanda Raphaël

\- Oh nous sommes venu regarder Jace répondit Clary

\- Je vois souffla Raphaël

Il les laissa avec son soldat, Jace posa la main dans le dos de sa femme et regarda Alec.

\- Dommage que tu t'entraînes qu'au tir à l'arc parce que j'aurais aimé m'entraîner avec toi proposa Jace

\- Qui te dis que je me coltine que le tir à l'arc sourit Alec

\- Quoi que veux-tu dire demanda Jace

\- Sa majesté m'entraîne à l'épée révéla Alec

\- Oh mon frère te montre les mouvements ou il t'apprend d'une autre manière taquina Clary

Il rougit et bafouilla ce qui fit rire la rousse, Jace ricana aussi. Il se dirigea vers le palais après avoir laissé son frère avec sa femme, il avait vu toutes sa fratrie en train de s'occuper. Il rendit dans le harem, une servante vint lui apporter quelques plats de nourritures. Il mangea en pensant à ce que son mari était en train de faire, celui-ci était en train d'écouter un conseiller sur l'économie de du royaume.

\- Par les ordres de sa majesté au sujet des récoltes, l'économie du royaume est devenue encore plus florissante rapporta le conseiller

\- Grâce à la méthode qu'à conseiller sa majesté pour les récoltes, le peuple a encore des vivres pour les périodes de sécheresse renchérit un ministre

\- Très bien autre chose pour aujourd'hui demanda Magnus sur son trône

\- On nous a rapporté une demande d'alliance avec le roi Raziel répondit un autre conseiller

\- Le roi Raziel pensa Magnus

\- Il veut une alliance avec notre royaume pour faire des échanges commerciaux révéla le conseiller

\- Cette alliance peut-être bénéfique pour le royaume, je lui répondrai après mûre réflexion décréta Magnus

\- Comme vous voulez majesté répondit le conseiller

Il s'inclina devant lui et se mit parmi dans les rangs de conseillers,

\- Autres sujets qui doivent être traités questionna Magnus

\- Majesté, je voudrais vous informer que j'organise une fête en l'honneur de mon fils Jonathan. Je vous convie à cette fête avec la famille royale invita Valentin

\- Très bien, j'y serai avec ma famille accepta Magnus

\- Je vous remercie majesté remercia Valentin

\- Le conseil est ajourné pour aujourd'hui annonça un garde

Tous sortirent de la salle en laissant Magnus seul, il soupira de fatigue en se pinçant l'arête de nez.

\- Êtes-vous fatigué majesté questionna Alec en entrant dans la salle d'audience

\- Exact et il faudra que je me repose un peu sourit Magnus en tendant la main

Alec s'approcha et lui prit la main, son mari tira sur sa main pour qu'il puisse s'assoir sur lui. Il rougit à ça,

\- Majesté, on est dans la salle du trône signala Alec gêner

\- Je sais, ne t'en fais pas pour ça rassura Magnus

Il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, il lui caressa le flanc de sa cuisse. Il lui mordit une veine ce qui le fit haleter,

\- Majesté, s'il vous plait haleta Alec de plaisir

\- Tes gémissement me dise le contraire Alexander et autre chose je veux que tu me dises mon nom au lieu de m'appeler majesté demanda Magnus

\- Majesté, je ne peux pas par rapport à la convenance réfuta Alec

Magnus lui prit le menton et le fit regarder dans ses yeux saphir,

\- Dis-le ordonna Magnus

\- Ma…M…Ma…Magn…Magn…Magnus bredouilla Alec

\- Tu vois quand tu veux sourit Magnus

Il rougit encore plus en se cachant son visage dans le cou de son mari, celui-ci ria légèrement.

\- Tessa m'a dit que je n'avais pas le droit de vous appeler par votre nom révéla Alec

\- Mais moi je t'autorise ne t'en fais pas, parce que je suis lassé que tu m'appele majesté et que tu me vouvoies déclara Magnus

\- Je sais mais les convenances…commencèrent Alec

\- On s'en tape des convenances, tu es mon consort. Tu es mon égale Alexander donc tu as le droit de m'appeler par mon prénom conseilla Magnus

Alec se mordit les lèvres, son mari passa le pouce sur ses lèvres après lui avoir enlevé son voile.

\- J'ai envie de les mordiller susurra Magnus en regardant les lèvres rougis

Il l'embrassa en mordillant ses lèvres, il haleta de plaisir. Il dévia ses lèvres vers son cou, il remordit la veine ce qui le fit gémir. Il descendit ses lèvres sur ses clavicules, son amant passa une main dans ses cheveux et tira dessus.

\- Pardonnez-moi vos majesté de vous dérangées mais le noble Hodge Stakweather voudrait vous voir informa un garde en détournant le regard en voyant Alec avec Magnus

\- Très bien, faites le entrer ordonna Magnus en continuant à mordiller le cou d'Alec qui avait la tête rejetée en arrière sous le plaisir

Il fit entrer Hodge qui fut irrité de voir Magnus en compagnie du consort, celui-ci avait mis Alec de dos pour qu'il puisse l'embrasser dans le cou et que son visage soit caché. Le souverain s'en foutait que le noble les observe échanger des caresses intimes

\- Que me vaux votre visite questionna Magnus en caressant le dos d'Alec qui ronronna sous les caresses

\- Je suis désolé de vous déranger votre majesté avec son altesse mais je voudrais vous parler d'un sujet d'extrêmement urgent déclara Hodge

\- De quoi s'agit-il demanda Magnus en embrassant le postérieur de son mari

Alec lâcha un gémissement de plaisir sous les caresses, Hodge déglutit devant la scène intime. Magnus fut amusé par la situation de voir l'homme qui a fait de la vie de son mari un enfer soit gêné par la scène alors qu'il ne savait pas que son mari était celui à qu'il avait volé la fortune, il sourit dans le cou d'Alec avant de passer une main dans le pantalon de celui-ci pour caresser les deux globes de chaire.

\- J'attends toujours la teneur de votre requête demanda Magnus en continuant ses caresses sur son mari

\- C'est au sujet de mon neveu Imasu répondit Hodge

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Son amant s'accrocha à son gilet sous le plaisir, il s'arrêta ce qui le fit grogner de frustration. Il ricana dans son cou,

\- Dis-moi ce qui se passe avec votre neveu demanda Magnus

\- Il a été attaqué par des brigands et je voudrais que vous enquêtiez dessus demander Hodge

\- D'accord, je ferai enquêter les soldats dessus répondit Magnus

\- Merci infiniment votre majesté remercia Hodge

Il fit un signe pour qu'il puisse se retirer, il s'inclina avant de sortir de la salle.

\- Ce consort n'a pas froid aux yeux de séduire sa majesté comme ça en se servant de son corps, je me demande qu'il est se demanda le noble

Alec qui avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de Magnus, n'avait pas compris que l'homme de ses cauchemars était là. Il était trop occupé par le plaisir que son amant lui donnait, il se redressait les yeux embués de plaisir

\- Maj.-Magnus souffla Alec après avoir vu le regard sévère de son mari

\- Tu es de retour du paradis taquina Magnus

Il rougit, son amant l'embrassa passionnément.

\- Et si nous allions dîner proposa Magnus

\- D'accord sourit Alec

Ils se levèrent pour aller une à la salle à manger pour dîner, les servantes emmenèrent des plats pour eux.

\- Vous avez eu de la visite demanda Alec

\- Alexander gronda Magnus en mangeant un raisin

\- Tu as eu de la visite rectifia Alec en rougissant

\- Non de personne, j'ai oublié de te prévenir que l'un de mes conseillers nous invite pour une fête qu'il organise prévint Magnus

\- Oh je vois s'exclama Alec

\- Ça se passera chez Valentin, je sais que tu te sens mal à l'aise en sa présence mais je refuser d'y aller sans toi proposa Magnus

\- Non, ça ira répondit Alec

Ils mangèrent avant d'aller vers faire une balade à cheval dans les plaines du désert, quelques jours plus tard Valentin organisa une fête en l'honneur de son fils. Alec était caché derrière le rideau assis sur un canapé près du trône de Magnus,

\- Mes hommages votre altesse salua Jonathan

\- Je vous salue Jonathan salua Alec mal à l'aise

\- Je suis honoré que vous assistez à ma fête remercia Jonathan

\- Vous êtes un sujet loyal pour sa majesté sourit Alec

\- Je présente aussi mes hommages à sa majesté salua Jonathan en se tournant vers Magnus

\- C'est un plaisir sourit Magnus

Jonathan se joignit à la fête,

\- Tu t'ennuies demanda Magnus

\- Non ça va pour le moment sourit Alec en le regardant

\- Valentin aime vanter sa famille soupira Magnus dépité

\- Je vois ça observa Alec en voyant le conseiller vanter son fils auprès des ministres

Alec regarda sa fratrie dans la fête, Max mangeait près de Tessa qui le nourrissait comme une mère ferait avec son enfant. Jace était près de Clary qui parlait avec une femme, Izzy discutait avec un conseiller. Il se relâcha un peu, Jonathan remarqua Izzy qui discutait avec un conseiller. Il la déshabilla des yeux, il s'approcha d'elle discrètement.

\- Bonsoir salua Jonathan

\- Bonsoir, je suis honorée de faire votre connaissance Jonathan Morgenstern c'est ça déduit Izzy

\- C'est ça, et vous quel est le nom de cette charmante fleur du désert que vous êtes demanda Jonathan

\- Je suis Isabelle répondit Isabelle à travers son voile rouge

\- Vous êtes une beauté exotique que le ciel à créer charma Jonathan

\- Je vous remercie rougi Izzy

Il lui fit un sourire charmeur, Isabelle fut appelée par une servante avant de la suivre vers le couple royal. Jonathan fixait les courbes d'Isabelle,

\- Que regardes-tu comme ça mon fils remarqua Valentin

\- Je viens de rencontrer une courtisane formidable sourit Jonathan

\- Ah mon fils, tu as toujours l'œil pour repérer les femmes ricana Valentin

\- Toujours père, j'ai hérité de votre charme gloussa Jonathan

Son père éclata de rire tonitruant, il riait avec son père.

\- D'ailleurs mon fils, j'ai un cadeau pour toi déclara Valentin en tapant des mains

Des danseuses rentrèrent dans la pièce et commencèrent à danser sensuellement sous la musique, Jonathan remercia son père en souriant et alla profiter du spectacle. Magnus soupira en voyant les danseuses,

\- Elles dansent parfaitement admira Alec

\- Je vois ça observa Magnus

Jonathan regarda Izzy qui regarda le spectacle, il vint près d'elle.

\- Le spectacle vous plaît questionna Jonathan à son oreille

\- Oh que oui, je n'ai jamais vu de danseuse qui dansait aussi bien s'extasia Izzy

\- Tiens donc s'étonna Jonathan

\- Oui sourit Isabelle

Elle regarda la danse parfaite des danseuses, Jonathan regarda les courbes des danseuses avant de regarder Isabelle. Il sourit méchamment,

\- Alors va danser avec eux comme la courtisane que tu es proposa Jonathan en la poussant

Elle atterrit par terre entre les danseuses, les invités commencèrent à crier en voyant Izzy par terre. Ils incitèrent la jeune femme à danser, Alec vit cela se leva du canapé.

\- Alors tu danses ou pas au lieu de rester figé gronda un conseiller

\- Je ne suis pas une danseuse répliqua Izzy

Tessa allait intervenir quand elle fut retenue par son mari,

\- Will s'étonna Tessa

\- Regarde son altesse commenta Will

Elle tourna la tête vers Alec qui était levé, celui-ci se tourna vers son mari qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Les invités commençaient à humilier sa sœur,

\- Elle n'est pas une danseuse réfuta Jace en venant près d'Izzy pour la défendre

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche ici pendant que les danseuses dansaient alors demanda un ministre

\- Ça doit être une courtisane chuchota Jonathan auprès une femme d'un conseiller

\- Une catin accusa une femme

\- CA SUFFIT cria Alec furieux

Tous se taisèrent à l'ordre du consort, Alec sortit du rideau qui le cachait. Il s'avança à grand enjambé,

\- MA SŒUR N'EST PAS UNE CATIN OU UNE COURTISANE s'écria Alec

Jonathan resta figé en écoutant les propos d'Alec, il sourit encore plus en regardant Izzy.

\- Pardonnez-nous votre altesse mais comment elle a atterri ici pendant que les danseuses dansaient demanda la femme d'un conseiller

\- J'ai été poussé vers elles pour que je danse en me traitant de courtisane riposta Isabelle

\- En tant que sœur de son altesse vous devez apprendre où est votre place cracha une autre femme

\- Ça suffit, Isabelle est une femme respectable protesta Tessa en venant près d'elle

\- Comment vous pouvez défendre une telle personne, surtout qu'on l'a vu charmer un homme comme une courtisane accusa un conseiller

\- Je n'ai charmée personne renifla Izzy qui commença à pleurer

\- Elle ne charmer personne, arrêtez d'accuser ma sœur gronda Alec

Mais tous ne l'écoutèrent pas et accusèrent Isabelle d'être une courtisane,

\- Elle doit prouver qu'elle n'est pas une courtisane, les courtisanes sont tatouées alors vous devrez exécuter la danse de Salomé proposa un ministre ivre

Tous approuvèrent la proposition du ministre,

\- JE VOUS DEFENDS DE PARLER AINSI A MA SŒUR fulmina Alec

\- Votre altesse, vous n'avez aucun pouvoir malgré que vous soyez le consort du sultan déclara le même ministre

\- Tiens donc, il n'a aucun pourvoir articula Magnus sur son trône froidement

Tout le monde resta figé à part Alec et sa fratrie ainsi que Tessa, Magnus se leva de son trône. Il marcha lentement avec son épée, le ministre prit peur en voyant le sultan.

\- Majesté pâlit le ministre

\- SILENCE ordonna Magnus

Il se tut en attendant la punition du sultan, celui-ci jeta un regard meurtrier à tout le monde. Il s'approcha d'Alec,

\- ALEXANDER GEDEON LIGHTWOOD-BANE EST MON EPOUX ET AUSSI MON CONORT DE CE FAIT IL EST MON EGALE ALORS IL A LE MÊME POUVOIR QUE MOI. UN ORDRE DONNER PAR LUI EST CONSIDERE COMME LE MIEN. BIEN JE PENSE QUE CA ETE CLAIR POUR TOUT LE MONDE hurla Magnus

Ils acquiescèrent tous,

\- Bien déclara Magnus en laissant la place à Alec qui comprit son intervention

\- JE REFUSE QUE MA SŒUR DANSE LA DANSE DE SALOME, ELLE N'EST PAS UNE COURTISANE OU UNE CATIN fulmina Alec

\- Isabelle est une dame de la cour par son lien avec moi en tant que sœur du consort, la prochaine fois que j'entends une insulte contre elle vous en paierez de votre vie menaça Magnus d'un ton meurtrier

\- Est-ce clair demanda Alec

\- Très clair vos majestés, répondit tout le monde

\- Bien la fête est terminée acclama Magnus

Tous s'inclinèrent devant eux avant de s'en aller, ainsi que le ministre qui avait ordonné qu'Izzy se dévoile,

\- Pas si vite ordonna Magnus

\- Votre majesté trembla le ministre en question

\- Clary fait sortir Max d'ici ainsi que toi Izzy ordonna Magnus

\- Non je veux rester votre majesté protesta Isabelle

\- Comme tu veux

Clary écouta son frère et emmena le jeune de la fratrie hors de la salle de fête, Magnus claqua des doigts. Des gardes firent mettre à genoux le ministre qui demandait sa pitié, le sultan se tourna vers son mari.

\- C'est à toi qui vas décider de sa sentence révéla le sultan en lui donnant son épée

Alec prit sa main et regarda sa sœur qui hocha la tête,

\- Sa main gauche ordonna Alec

\- Pardonnez-moi votre altesse, je ne le referai plus supplia le ministre

Le consort lui trancha la main avec l'épée de son mari, Isabelle détourna les yeux un instant dans les bras de Jace qui regarda la scène sans émotion. Le ministre hurla de douleur en voyant le moignon,

\- Ça te servira en guise de punition d'avoir humilié ma sœur déclara Alec froidement

\- Mettez-le dehors ordonna Magnus

Les gardes l'emmenèrent dehors alors qu'il hurlait encore de douleur, Magnus s'approcha d'Isabelle.

\- Tu vas bien demanda Magnus

\- Tout va bien votre majesté rassura Izzy

Il hocha la tête et fit sortir tout le monde à part Alec, il récupéra son épée dans la main de son amant qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Est-ce que je suis devenu cruel à ce point demanda Alec d'une voix blanche

\- Bien sûr que non, tu l'as puni parce qu'il a humilié ta sœur. Tu as oublié que j'ai fait pareille pour Tessa rassura Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras

Il le serra dans ses bras, Alec soupira d'aise d'être dans les bras du sultan.

\- Je t'aime déclara Alec

\- Je sais répondit Magnus en le serrant encore plus fort

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la découverte d'Hodge et la sentence de Magnus. Bisous glacées.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review et voilà la sentence**

 **Nono 0109: Nos chouchou sont toujours super, allez Hodge va avoir sa punition XD**

 **LoupRubis: Oui voilà le chapitre sur la sentence de Hodge**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 13, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 13**_

Alec se réveilla sous les léchouilles de Miaou, il le caressa avant de s'étirer. Ça faisait six mois qu'il était marié avec le sultan, il sourit rêveur en pensant à son mari. Il lui avait avoué ses sentiments trois mois après leur mariage, Magnus lui répondait toujours par des gestes d'amours. Il alla se préparer, il alla nourrir Church et les poissons. Il s'assit près de la fontaine,

\- Il n'y a pas à dire mes animaux t'aime plus que moi à cause de leur gourmandise observa Magnus

\- Ils t'aiment aussi renchéri Alec

Magnus s'assit près de lui et lui fit enlever son voile, il l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Je t'aime confessa Alec

\- Je sais répondit Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras

Il l'embrassa dans les cheveux, Alec posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Magnus en fermant les yeux.

\- Je voudrais te demander une faveur demanda Magnus

\- Quelle est donc demanda Alec

\- Voudrais-tu me faire l'honneur de m'apprendre l'acrobatie demanda Magnus

Alec fut stupéfait par la demande de son mari,

\- Tu veux apprendre la voltige répéta Alec

\- Exact, je veux m'envoler avec toi répondit Magnus

\- Ce sera un grand plaisir que de t'apprendre la voltige accepta Alec en le serrant dans ses bras

Magnus ria légèrement et l'embrassa sur le front, une servante vint les déranger.

\- Pardonnez-moi votre majesté mais on vous demande dans la salle du conseil informa la servante en s'inclinant

\- J'arrive répondit Magnus

La servante se releva et s'en alla en les laissant, Magnus se tourna vers son amant pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Je dois y aller faire mon devoir de sultan mais ce soir n'oublie pas notre rendez-vous susurra Magnus

Alec rougit légèrement avant de regarder son mari partir vers la salle d'audience, il tourna la tête pour voir une fleur sur le rebord de la fontaine. Il sourit et la prit pour la sentir, il se leva et se dirigea à l'intérieur du palais en remettant son voile. Son chat miaula à coté de lui, il le prit dans ses bras pour le porter en le caressant.

\- Quel beau chat que son altesse a complimenta une voix familière

Il se tourna vers la source de la voix pour trouver Imasu, celui-ci s'avança vers lui pour s'incliner devant lui.

\- Mes hommages votre altesse salua Imasu

Le consort hocha la tête pour le saluer, Imasu se releva.

\- Je suis ravi de vous revoir votre altesse depuis le dîner chez mon oncle Hodge, comment allez-vous demanda Imasu

\- Très bien et vous demanda Alec à son tour crispé

\- Je vais bien, il y a quelques jours de ça j'ai été attaqué par des brigands en plein nuit pour mon argent. Mon oncle a sollicité sa majesté pour arrêter ses brigands qui se sont pris à moi raconta Imasu

\- Je vois, donc vote oncle est en ce moment avec Magn-sa majesté conclu Alec en faillant dire le nom de son mari

\- Oui, il est en ce moment avec lui confirma Imasu

Alec fit un sourire crispé,

\- IMASU appela une voix

Ils virent Hodge venir en leur direction, il s'inclina devant Alec qui fut tendu en le voyant.

\- Bonjour votre altesse, comment allez-vous salua Hodge

\- Je vais très bien et vous-même demanda Alec tendu devant l'homme de ses cauchemars

\- Très bien, je suis venu voir sa majesté pour savoir l'avancement sur l'enquête sur les brigands qui ont attaqué mon neveu déclara Hodge

\- Votre neveu me l'a dit, excusez-moi mais je dois partir s'excusa Alec

Ils hochèrent la tête et laissèrent le noiraud partir qui soupira en s'éloignant d'eux,

\- Quel connard ce consort, je me demande pourquoi est-ce que le sultan la prit comme époux insulta Imasu

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon neveu, je pense que le sultan sera lassé de lui très prochainement ainsi nous saisirons notre chance pour que notre famille soit encore plus prestigieuse après ton mariage avec le sultan expliqua Hodge

\- J'ai hâte d'arriver à ce moment sourit Imasu

Son oncle sourit de complicité, ils ne savaient pas que derrière une colonne quelqu'un les observait. Magnus était dans son bureau et il signait les rapports sur les finances du royaume, il entendit un bruit. Il regarda droit devant lui sans bouger.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Lily demanda Magnus

\- Majesté, pardonnez-moi ma question impertinente mais comptez-vous vous lassé de son altesse questionna Lily derrière le bureau de Magnus

\- Je ne vois aucune raison pour que je me lasse de mon mari, je suis amoureux de lui alors non jamais je ne me lasserai jamais de lui. Pourquoi cette question demanda Magnus

Lily lui raconta ce qu'elle avait entendu, Magnus frappa son poing sur son bureau ce qui fit du bruit.

\- Ces scélérats comme si j'allais épouser son neveu, sa seule qualité qu'il a c'est sa beauté mais il n'a rien dans le cerveau gronda Magnus

La jeune espionne ne répondit rien et entendit son sultan pester contre le duo, Magnus soupira longuement pour se calmer.

\- Tu sais ce que tu vas faire, tu vas enquêter sur les finances de ce noble depuis qu'il a volé la fortune du consort ensuite ramène dès que tu peux ses rapports de finance ordonna Magnus

\- Entendue majesté répondit Lily

\- Sois discrète conseilla Magnus

Il n'entendit plus rien et comprit que celle-ci n'est plus dans le bureau, il continua son travail comme si de rien n'était. Arrivé le soir il se dirigea vers le balcon où il vit son mari en train de marcher sur la rambarde en l'attendant, il vint doucement.

\- Impressionnants s'extasia Magnus

Alec se tourna vers lui en tombant en arrière, il se rattrapa sur les bords de la rambarde avant de se balancer pour atterrir devant son mari.

\- Vraiment impressionnant admira Magnus

\- Merci remercia Alec en rougissant

\- Alors on commence la première leçon proposa Magnus

Il acquiesça et l'emmena près d'un arbre avec plusieurs branches,

\- Pour apprendre il faut que tu n'es pas peur de la hauteur expliqua Alec en grimpant dans l'arbre

Son mari le suivit en grimpant, il soupira légèrement stressé. Alec vint près de lui,

\- Ne regarde pas en bas conseilla Alec

\- Je vais essayer tenta Magnus

Magnus écouta son mari lui enseigner les rudiments de l'acrobatie, il se laissa tomber avec son mari dans le vide. Il se rattrapa à une branche en même temps qu'Alec, il remonta sur la branche. Il sentit son cœur battre en accéléré en restant assis alors que le noiraud resta debout sur la branche

\- C'est incroyable, cette première tentative s'émerveilla Magnus

\- Le secret est que tu dois observer ton environnement et tu dois trouver ton sens de l'équilibre, quand tu sautes il faut voir où tu vas atterrir expliqua Alec en s'asseyant sur la branche

Il faisait face à son amant, celui-ci s'approcha près de lui et enleva son voile. Il l'embrassa passionnément, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

\- C'est comme ça que tu as appris la voltige questionna Magnus

\- A peu près mais nous c'était avec une corde, je ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai eu des blessures en tombant par terre grimaça Alec en repensant à la douleur de ses blessures

\- Ton père était très sévère supposa Magnus

\- Oui, il était très sévère quand il nous enseignait une discipline mais il était aussi aimant avec nous en nous racontant des histoires. Je me rappelle que lui et maman nous racontaient des histoires sur les aventuriers du désert qui rencontrait des génies ou des monstres dans les cavernes souterraines ce qui plaisait à Jace et moi, Izzy était fascinée d'entendre comment les héroïnes réussissaient à sortir de sa prison ou combattaient des brigands se rappela Alec perdu dans ses souvenirs

\- Et ta mère demanda Magnus

\- Ma mère était une femme très gentille et douce, elle tissait des fils pour faire des tapies et les nobles venaient en acheter par dizaines tellement ils étaient beaux. Elle faisait toujours des gâteaux quand nous rentrions de notre entraînement de la voltige, chaque soir avant de nous endormir elle nous embrassait sur le front en nous chantant une berceuse raconta Alec

\- Tu sais encore quelle berceuse elle vous chantait demanda Magnus

\- Je sais encore la berceuse mais ça fait longtemps que je ne l'aie pas chanté répondit Alec

Il regarda le ciel en commençant à chanter doucement la berceuse que sa mère lui chantait étant petit, il commença à être ému en la chantant avant de laisser ses larmes couler. Magnus passa une main sur ses larmes et les goûta,

\- Je t'avais dit que je ne voulais plus que tu pleures décréta Magnus en lui caressant le visage

\- Je sais mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher renifla Alec

\- Et si on retournait sur terre proposa Magnus

\- D'accord ria Alec

Ils sautèrent ensemble en rigolant, Magnus se retrouva sur le dos alors qu'Alec était dans la même position que lui. Ils se contemplèrent dans les yeux de l'un et l'autre,

\- Je t'aime souffla Alec en lui caressant la joue

\- Je sais répondit Magnus

Il se pencha vers lui pour l'embrassant langoureusement, Alec l'encercla dans ses bras. Son amant mit une main sur sa taille avant de caresser sa peau, le consort glissa sa main sous le gilet pour caresser la peau du dos de son époux. Il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou, il le mordilla. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir en passant une main dans les cheveux de son amant, celui-ci se mit à l'embrasser tendrement. Il rompit le baiser en le regardant avec amour, Alec lui caressa le visage.

\- Dis-moi quelque chose demanda Magnus

\- Quoi donc demanda Alec

\- Est-ce que tu es chatouilleux questionna Magnus d'air malicieux

\- Magnus non, pas question je te défends de faire ça réfuta Alec en se dégageant de lui

Le sultan sourit taquin et l'attrapa par la taille et le plaqua par terre, il commença à le chatouiller. Il éclata de rire sous les chatouilles de Magnus,

\- Arrête, non ça suffit rigola Alec en se tordant

\- Pas question votre altesse, je veux encore vous chatouiller sourit Magnus

\- Alors toi aussi tu mérites d'être chatouillé lança Alec en chatouillant son mari à son tour

Magnus se tordit de rire, Alec en profita pour partir en courant en riant. Le sultan couru derrière lui pour l'attraper, Alec se dirigea vers les écuries. Il prit la paille et la jeta sur son mari, il para l'attaque avant de l'attraper et ils roulèrent dans la paille en riant. Alec était sur Magnus qui avait les joues rouges à force de courir et de rire, Magnus le regarda et lui caressa la joue avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, Alec retira la paille dans les cheveux de son amant.

\- Je crois que c'est l'heure d'aller nous coucher proposa Magnus

\- Il faut que j'aille chercher mon voile près de l'arbre répondit Alec en se remettant de debout

Ils allèrent chercher le voile d'Alec qui le remit, ils marchèrent dans le couloir pour se rendre dans le harem. Alec entra dans la chambre avec Magnus, il s'allongea en prenant son époux dans ses bras. Ils s'endormirent, le lendemain Alec sentit quelque chose sur son visage le chatouiller. Il grommela doucement et il ressentit encore la sensation.

\- Miaou, petit coquin laisse-moi dormir encore un peu gronda Alec

Il entendit un rire moqueur, il se réveilla et ouvrit les yeux pour trouver Magnus en train de le taquiner avec de la paille.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as réveillé ronchonna Alec en se blottissant contre lui

\- Il faut se préparer pour la journée répondit Magnus

Il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de glisser vers ses lèvres, Alec se réveilla et suivit son mari dans le hammam. Ils étaient dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre dans le bain, Alec rougissait légèrement devant le corps de son amant. Le sultan sortit du bain après l'avoir embrassé.

\- Je pars devant car j'ai du travail à faire soupira Magnus

Il gloussa amusé avant de mater les fesses musclées de son mari, il sourit rêveur. Il sortit du bain et entra dans sa chambre pour trouver une fleur sur son lit, il sourit avant de sortir avec son chat. Il alla voir sa fratrie, Izzy était en train de manger avec Max.

\- Alec salua sa sœur

\- Où est Jace demanda Alec

\- Il est partis au camp avec Clary pour s'entraîner répondit Max

\- Raphaël m'a dit que Jace était un élément très intéressant pour le royaume révéla Alec

\- Tu crois qu'il sera promu un rang plus haut demanda Izzy

\- Je ne sais pas, il est devenu prince consort par le biais de son mariage avec Clary répondit Alec

\- Moi je voudrais qu'il soit promu dans un rang très élevé souhaita Max

\- Je l'espère aussi petit frère sourit Alec en ébouriffant ses cheveux

Tessa entra dans la chambre avec Jem, Isabelle et Max grimacèrent en les voyants tous les deux. Alec fit un sourire amusé devant leurs expressions, le couple fit de même.

\- Bien je vais vous laisser travailler sourit Alec

\- Grand frère, tu ne peux pas nous laisser avec eux s'horrifia Izzy

\- Ils sont très gentils plaisanta Alec

\- Ils sont très durs avec nous renchérit Max

\- Oh travaille vous deux nargua Tessa en tapant dans ses mains

Les deux soupirèrent dépité sous les rires du couple et d'Alec, celui-ci se promena dans les couloirs du palais.

\- Votre altesse appela une servante

Il se tourna vers la servante qui avait un plateau recouvert,

\- Sa majesté m'envoie apporté ceci pour vous révéla la servante

Alec enleva le voile qui couvrait son cadeau, il découvrit un collier en diamant avec un pendentif saphir au centre. Les diamants brillaient comme des étoiles sous la lumière,

\- Où est sa majesté demanda Alec en prenant le collier

\- Il est dans la salle du conseil pour le moment avec les conseillers répondit la servante

\- Bien, dites-lui de me rejoindre quand il aura fini signala Alec

\- Bien votre altesse répondit la servante en s'inclinant

Le consort se dirigea vers le jardin, il joua avec les poissons dans l'eau. Miaou sauta sur les rebords de la fontaine, il sauta dans l'eau ce qui éclaboussa Alec.

\- MIAOU cria Alec en récupérant son chat dans l'eau

Le petit chat se secoua en crachant contre l'eau, Alec enleva son voile mouillé ainsi que son gilet. Il les mit à sécher pendant qu'il rassurait son chat qui tremblait de froid, il sourit

\- Ça t'apprendra à sauter dans la fontaine pour essayer de manger les poissons gloussa Alec

Miaou miaula en secouant ses poils pour retirer les gouttes d'eau qu'il avait, Alec lui caressa ses poils mouillés en le chauffant. Il entendit des pas venir vers lui,

\- Le conseil s'est terminé lança Alec en se tournant

Il resta figé en voyant Hodge, il prit son voile et le mit sur son visage mais celui-ci avait vu son visage

\- Robert non c'est impossible, tu es mort s'écria Hodge horrifié

\- Hodge Stakweather, que me voulez-vous demanda Alec

\- Qui êtes-vous questionna Hodge horrifié

\- Il est mon consort et son nom ne regarde que moi déclara Magnus en venant vers eux

\- Je suis terriblement désolé monseigneur, pardonnez-moi d'avoir offensé son altesse s'excusa Hodge en reprenant contenance

\- Très bien, vous pouvez disposer accorda Magnus

Le noble regarda une dernière fois Alec avant de s'en aller, Alec se jeta dans les bras de Magnus qui l'embrassa dans les cheveux.

\- Je croyais que c'était toi s'excusa Alec

\- Ce n'est rien comme tu sais que nous nous voyons ici, je te comprends rassura Magnus

\- Il s'est rappelé de mon père, je pense que la culpabilité le ronge de l'intérieur avec la peur conclu Alec dans les bras de Magnus

\- Je pense qu'il est temps de le punir de ce qu'il vous a fait à toi et ta famille déclara Magnus

\- Que veux-tu faire de lui demanda Alec en le regardant

\- Tu vas voir ce que je vais faire de lui, je vais le faire devant ta famille répondit Magnus

\- Mais ne fait rien qui pourrait heurter la sensibilité de Max glissa Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas jamais je ne ferai quelque chose de barbare sous ses yeux innocents d'ailleurs ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas baladé avec mon jeune beau-frère sourit Magnus

\- Je pense qu'il serait très content de se balader avec toi sourit Alec à son tour

\- Avant qu'on aille le voir, as-tu aimé ton cadeau demanda Magnus

\- Je t'attendais pour que tu me le mettes à mon cou proposa Alec

\- Bien sûr répondit Magnus

Alec se tourna après lui avoir donné le collier, il le mit à son cou en l'embrassant au passage. Il se retourna vers lui,

\- Alors demanda Alec avec le collier

\- Tu es parfait complimenta Magnus

Il s'approcha de lui en l'embrassant, ils se dirigèrent vers les appartements de la fratrie. Magnus emmena Max faire une balade à cheval, le petit garçon était ravi de faire cette balade avec le sultan. Quelques jours plus tard Magnus était dans la salle du trône, il renvoyait l'un de ses sujets.

\- As-tu ce que je t'avais demandé demanda Magnus en regardant la porte d'entrée

\- Oui, votre majesté, j'ai les rapports de la comptabilité des finances du noble Hodge Stakweather depuis qu'il a volé la fortune à la famille de son altesse répondit Lily en contournant le trône pour donner des parchemins au sultan

Magnus l'ouvrit et le parcourut des yeux avant de sourire,

\- Bien très bien même, en clair il a presque dilapidé la fortune des Lightwood de ce fait il cherche à marier son neveu le plus rapidement pour payer sa dette déclara Magnus

\- Donc il est ruiné conclu Lily

\- C'est exact mais il reste des fonds en réserve qui est normalement utiliser en cas de coup dur si Alexander et sa famille arrivait dans une période de pénurie expliqua Magnus

\- Qu'allez-vous faire majesté demanda Lily

\- Frapper un grand coup contre ce noble et qu'il rende la demeure à la famille d'Alexander répondit Magnus

Elle hocha la tête,

\- Tu peux disposer, je t'appellerai quand j'aurai besoin de toi glissa Magnus

\- Bien majesté répondit Lily

Magnus cligna des yeux avant de voir la disparition de Lily, il sourit en sachant que sa meilleure espionne du royaume est très discrète. Il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir sous son commandement en même temps que son mari, il soupira de fatigue. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le camp des soldats, il vit sa sœur en train d'observer son mari se battre contre un autre soldat.

\- Biscuit, tu viens encourager ton mari chaque jour remarqua Magnus

\- Comme toi qui entraîne le tien sourit Clary

Il lui sourit avant de rentrer dans la tente de Raphaël quand il est dans le camp d'entraînement, celui-ci libéra l'un de ses soldats qui s'inclina devant Magnus. Celui-ci s'assit sur une chaise-canapé, le commandant sortit deux verres et une carafe de vin et le versa dans les deux verres.

\- Je suppose que tu veux savoir comment l'enquête avance c'est ça déduit Raphaël

\- C'est ça, tu me connais sourit Magnus en prenant le verre pour boire

\- Je peux te dire que mes hommes ont capturé les brigands qui sévissent dans le royaume révéla Raphaël

\- C'est parfait, emmenez-les demain pour moi et envoie l'un de tes hommes dire au noble Stakweather qu'on a capturé les brigands qui ont fait du mal à son neveu ordonna Magnus

\- Je le ferais selon tes ordres répondit Raphaël

\- Merci Raphaël sourit Magnus

Il se leva et avala cul sec son verre, il alla sortir.

\- Magnus, as-tu un plan derrière la tête concernant ses brigands demanda Raphaël

\- Peut-être répondit Magnus en sortant de la tente

Il alla voir sa petite sœur qui était assis à l'ombre surveillant son mari,

\- Biscuit, tu pourrais venir avec Jace dans la salle d'audience demain demanda Magnus

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Clary

\- Je vais faire une grande annonce qui va être importante répondit Magnus

\- Je vois, nous serons là demain accepta Clary

\- Merci mon biscuit sourit Magnus

Il se rendit au palais, il informa de même Izzy et Max. Il était sur le balcon torse nu quand il sentit des mains masser les muscles de son dos, il soupira d'aise avant de se retourner pour prendre Alec dans ses bras.

\- Quelle est la grande annonce que tu vas faire demanda Alec

\- Tu vas voir et je pense que ta famille et toi en sera ravi sourit Magnus

\- Si tu le dis commenta Alec

Magnus l'embrassa derechef ce qui le fit soupirer d'aise, ils passèrent leur temps à se câliner sur le balcon avant d'aller se coucher dans la chambre d'Alec. Le lendemain Magnus était sur le trône avec Alec à ses côtés assis sur le canapé dont un rideau le cachait, la fratrie ainsi que celle de Magnus était présent pour son annonce. Un garde vint les prévenir de l'arrivée du noble Stakweather avec sa famille, celui-ci entra avec sa famille au complet avec un grand sourire. La fratrie d'Alec regarda froidement le traître et sa famille,

\- Majesté, je suis venue aussi vite que possible prévint Hodge

\- Très bien, garde amené les accusés ordonna Magnus

Le garde alla chercher les brigands qui entrèrent enchaînés, Imasu les regarda avec satisfaction.

\- Est-ce que ce sont bien ses brigands qui vous ont attaqué demanda Magnus

\- Oui majesté répondit Imasu

\- Bien emmenez-les et dites au commandant de faire ce qu'il veut avec eux ordonna Magnus

\- Oui votre majesté répondit le garde en les emmenant avec lui

Le garde sortit de la salle avec les prisonniers, il referma la porte sur eux. Magnus posa son regard sur Alec qui le regarda, il hocha la tête.

\- Hodge Stakweather, avez-vous oui ou non volé la fortune des Lightwood demanda Magnus

Le noble écarquilla les yeux en regardant Magnus, il s'avança vers lui.

\- Majesté, je ne connais aucune personne portant ce nom-là répondit Hodge nerveusement

\- Êtes-vous sûr demanda Magnus froidement

\- Oui, majesté je dis la vérité. Je ne connais pas ces personnes portant ce nom répondit Hodge avec véhémence

Jace se leva furieux avant que Magnus lui intime de se calmer, il se tourna vers son consort.

\- La dernière fois vous vouliez savoir qui était mon consort n'est-ce pas demanda Magnus

\- Oui majesté mais c'était un moment d'égarement et aussi je suis terriblement gêné d'avoir vu le visage du consort expliqua Hodge

\- Alors tu auras la chance de le voir à nouveau proposa Magnus

Alec se leva et enleva son voile en sortant de derrière le rideau, Hodge le regarda en fronçant les sourcils en se rappelant que celui-ci ressemblant à l'homme dont il avait pris la fortune.

\- Votre altesse, votre beauté est magnifique complimenta le noble

\- Tiens donc, tu loues ma beauté maintenant après que tu aies jeté ma fratrie et moi dehors cracha Alec avec haine

\- Quoi demanda Hodge confus

La fratrie se joignit à lui, Izzy enleva son voile à son tour. Hodge les regarda confus,

\- Tu ne nous reconnais plus espèce de salopard insulta Jace

\- Nous sommes les enfants que tu as mis à la rue après avoir volé notre héritage familial renchérit Izzy

Celui-ci recula après les avoir reconnus,

\- Impossible c'est vous les enfants de Robert et de Maryse, Alexander, Jace avec Isabelle et Maxwell reconnu Hodge avec la peur

\- La mémoire te reviens, on dirait alors qu'est-ce que ça te fait de te prosterner devant moi alors que tu nous as volé notre fortune en nous réduisant en mendiants vociféra Alec

\- Majesté, c'est une injustice qu'on me fait accusa Hodge en se tournant vers Magnus qui n'avait pas bougé

\- De quelle injustice tu parles, celle de les avoir chassé de leur propre demeure pour profiter de leur richesse que tu as dilapidé questionna Magnus froidement

\- Majesté, je ne les ai jamais volés, c'était le testament de leurs parents et ils m'ont légué qui…tenta Hodge

\- MENSONGES cria Alec

\- Nos parents n'auraient jamais légué toutes leurs fortunes à un escroc dans ton genre s'écria Jace

\- Tu nous as jetés dehors renchérit Izzy

\- Tu as fouetté Jace et Alec et tu t'en saurais pris à nous s'il ne s'était pas mis devant nous pour nous protéger renchérit Max

Hodge regarda le sultan qui avait une expression de haine dans les yeux à l'entente du traitement qu'avait vécu son mari, il se leva de son trône. Il tapa des mains, des gardes entrèrent dans la salle et arrêtèrent Hodge et sa famille,

\- Hodge Stakweather, vous êtes condamné à être dépouillé des biens qui ne sont pas à vous. Ils seront rendus à leurs véritables destinataires à savoir la famille Lightwood, vous serez exilé dans le désert vous et votre famille. Emmenez-les ordonna Magnus

\- Avant que vous ne l'exilez dans le désert, je veux que vous le fouettiez jusqu'à qu'il perde connaissance ordonna Alec avec haine

\- A vos ordres répondit les gardes

Ils entendirent les cris d'Hodge ainsi que de sa famille qui criait pitié, Isabelle s'effondra dans les bras de Jace en pleurant. Alec serra Max dans ses bras qui pleurait lui aussi, leurs cauchemars étaient enfin terminés après des années à souffrir. Magnus se leva et vint près de son mari pour le serrer dans ses bras, Alec laissa ses larmes couler de ses yeux.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre une maison plein de souvenir et le remerciement particulière d'Alec. Bisous glacées.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109 : Alec ne voulaient pas faire montrer des horreurs à Max, et oui il est devenu professeur pour Magnus XD et voilà la suite**

 **LoupRubis: Le remerciement d'Alec n'est pas un Lemon mais autre chose et oui par contre tu vas beaucoup pleurer parce que m^me moi je n'ai pas pu de sangloter en l'écrivant**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 14, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 14**_

Alec se mouvait gracieusement au son de la musique, il bougea son pied légèrement avant de lever ses bras.

\- Plus gracieux votre majesté conseilla un professeur

Il écouta le conseil du professeur, ses mouvements devinrent encore plus gracieux et à la fois sensuelle.

\- C'est parfait votre altesse complimenta le professeur

La porte s'ouvrit sur Tessa qui vint le voir,

\- Alors comment ça se passe les cours demanda Tessa

\- Très bien répondit Alec

\- Je vois, mon frère sera ravi que tu danses rien que pour lui sourit Tessa

\- Je sais rougit Alec

La princesse gloussa légèrement devant le rougissement de son beau-frère,

\- D'ailleurs il est en train de te chercher près du lieu de votre rendez-vous signala Tessa

\- J'y vais, je l'ai complètement oublié se rappela Alec

Il retira les chaînes de clochette à ses hanches et les mis sur le canapé, il sortit et se dirigea vers le jardin royal.

\- Pardonne-moi mon retard, j'étais occupé s'excusa Alec en venant vers lui

\- Ce n'est pas grave sourit Magnus en tendant la main

Il prit sa main et l'embrassa tendrement en s'asseyant à côté de lui après avoir enlevé son voile,

\- Je t'aime confessa Alec

\- Je sais répondit Magnus en caressant sa joue

Il réfugia sa tête dans son cou en respirant son odeur,

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais demanda Magnus

\- C'est une surprise pour toi confia Alec

\- J'ai hâte de savoir ce que c'est gloussa Magnus

Il rougit légèrement et mit sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari, Magnus mit sa tête contre la sienne. Après la sentence de Hodge et de sa famille, Alec et sa famille avaient pu récupérer leur demeure mais ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps d'y aller à cause de leurs occupations. Depuis ce jour Alec s'entraînait à la danse pour remercier son mari, il en avait parlé avec Tessa et Izzy qui étaient ravis d'aider le consort à remercier son mari de cette façon.

\- Ta famille et toi avez-vous décidé d'un jour pour revoir votre demeure questionna Magnus

\- On a décidé d'y aller dans quelques jours, franchement nous avons beaucoup de souvenir là-bas répondit Alec

\- Je te comprends compris Magnus en l'embrassant dans les cheveux

\- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je récupérerais ma demeure un jour révéla Alec

Magnus lui caressa ses cheveux,

\- Ne pense plus au passé, maintenant un avenir radieux t'attend déclara Magnus

\- Un avenir avec toi sourit Alec

\- C'est vrai, un avenir où tu es à mes côtés ricana Magnus

Un garde vint s'incliner devant eux,

\- Majesté, le conseiller Valentin vous attend dans la salle d'audience pour vous remettre les rapports des finances des soldats informa le garde

\- Dites-lui que j'arrive répondit Magnus

\- Bien majesté répondit le garde en s'inclinant avant de partir

\- A chaque fois qu'on est ensemble le matin, on te demande toujours bouda Alec

Le sultan ricana moqueusement et lui fit relever son menton, Alec le regarda avec une expression plein de tendresse et d'amour.

\- Mon consort penserait-il que je le néglige taquina Magnus

\- C'est vrai mon sultan me néglige assez souvent quand il part gérer le royaume nargua Alec

Il sourit encore plus moqueusement, il se pencha à son oreille.

\- Si ma mémoire est bonne, hier soir je suis resté dans ta chambre avant de partir. Tu te souviens que je t'ai caressé à te faire crier de plaisir chuchota Magnus en léchant le lobe de son oreille

Alec soupira de plaisir en agrippant le gilet de son mari, celui-ci leva la tête pour capturer ses lèvres d'un baiser langoureux. Il se leva en s'étirant avant de regarder l'air rêveur de son amant, il sourit de fierté car il était le seul à mettre son consort dans cet état, il se dirigea vers la salle d'audience. Alec était encore dans la lune à cause de son baiser avec Magnus,

\- Eh bien, à chaque fois que mon frère te voit. Il te laisse dans cet état de béatitude remarqua Tessa

Le consort ne lui répondit pas et resta dans son monde, Tessa ria légèrement. Elle lui pinça le bras ce qui le fit rejoindre la réalité,

\- Tessa, pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça questionna Alec en frottant son bras

\- Disons que tu étais dans la lune à cause de Magnus et donc je t'ai pincée pour te ramener sur terre et non sur la lune avec plein de Magnus dans tes rêves répondit Tessa avec un sourire amusée

Il rougit et bafouilla dans ses mots, elle s'assit près de lui en plongeant sa main dans l'eau pour jouer avec les poissons pendant qu'il remettait son voile.

\- Je voudrais te demander une chose Alec, est-ce que toi et Magnus vous avez été assez loin demanda Tessa

\- Comment ça assez loin réitéra Alec en fronçant les sourcils

\- Avez-vous fait des caresses intimes sans franchir le cap questionna Tessa sans tact

Il rougit violemment et déglutit difficilement avant d'hocher la tête, la princesse sourit de son rougissement.

\- Tu n'as pas à rougir comme ça mais en tout cas, c'est vraiment bien que vous deux vous commenciez doucement sourit Tessa

\- Et toi, Tessa comment était ta nuit de noce demanda Alec avant de rougir encore plus

\- C'était parfait malgré que nous ayons franchi cette étape avant le mariage répondit Tessa

\- Tu as couché avant le mariage s'étonna Alec

\- Oui, je l'ai fait avec Will en fait nous l'avons fait le soir même du départ de Jem pour Idris avec Clary. Nous étions tellement triste tous les deux du départ de Jem que nous nous sommes laissé aller raconta Tessa perdu dans ses souvenirs

\- Magnus le sait que tu as couché avant te marier avec Will questionna Alec

\- Oui d'ailleurs c'est lui qui nous a surpris au lit le lendemain, il a crié au scandale non pas parce que nous avions couché ensemble Will et moi mais du fait qu'il a vu sa grande sœur nue rigola Tessa

Alec rigola aussi en imaginant parfaitement bien son mari hurlé au scandale,

\- C'est à partir de ce moment-là qu'il vous a marié Will et toi conclu Alec

\- Oui, il nous a mariés tous les deux confirma Tessa

Ils discutèrent encore un peu dans le jardin avant qu'une servante vint appeler Tessa pour la leçon de danse d'Isabelle, Alec se promena dans le couloir avec son chat.

\- Dis Miaou ça te dirait d'aller voir Church proposa Alec envers son chat

Il répondit en miaulant, il sourit et le pris dans ses bras. Il le caressa en allant vers les écuries. Il posa son chat par terre qui commença à sauter dans la paille pour jouer ce qui fit rire son maître, celui-ci progressa vers son étalon noir favori.

\- Salut mon beau salua Alec en lui caressant sur le museau

Le cheval frotta sa tête contre la tête d'Alec, il sortit une pomme qu'il prit et la mangea.

\- Je me demande si Magnus n'a pas raison de dire que tu m'aimes bien juste parce que je t'apporte des friandises gloussa Alec en l'embrassa sur le museau

L'animal lui donna un frottement contre son visage,

\- Quel superbe étalon admira une voix

Le consort se tourna et vit Jonathan à l'entrée de l'écurie, il s'approcha de lui pour s'incliner respectueusement.

\- Votre altesse salua Jonathan

Alec hocha la tête, il se releva et regarda Church.

\- C'est un beau spécimen contempla Jonathan

\- C'est vrai, il est très beau sourit Alec en le caressant toujours

\- Puis-je le caresser votre altesse demanda Jonathan

\- Je suis désolé mais même si je vous autorise ce cheval ne se laisse caresser que par moi ou sa majesté répondit Alec

Comme approuver ses dires, l'animal hennissait violemment contre Jonathan qui recula. Alec le rassura avec des paroles,

\- Calme-toi mon beau, tout doux rassura Alec

\- Eh bien c'est la première fois que je vois un cheval se comporter comme ça remarqua Jonathan

\- Comme je vous le disais, il y que sa majesté et moi-même qu'il laisse s'approcher de lui mais sinon il les menace expliqua Alec

\- Je vois mais c'est un bel étalon observa Jonathan

Alec hocha la tête,

\- Je reviendrai demain avec tes friandises chuchota Alec

Le cheval frotta sa tête contre la tête celle d'Alec,

\- Puis-je me joindre à son altesse dans sa promenade proposa Jonathan

\- Comme vous voulez répondit Alec

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'extérieur des écuries, quand Alec s'arrêta et se retourna,

\- MIAOU appela Alec

Jonathan vit un petit chat persan tigrés venir dans leur direction, Alec le prit dans ses bras et le caressa.

\- Son altesse aime beaucoup les animaux d'après ce que je vois observa Jonathan

\- J'adore les animaux sourit Alec

Ils se dirigèrent vers le palais, Jonathan parla pendant qu'Alec l'écoutait en commençant à s'ennuyer. Son visage s'illumina quand il vit sa sœur venir dans leur direction,

\- Izzy sourit Alec

\- Alec, je t'ai cherché partout en fait c'est plutôt Max qui te cherchait signala Isabelle

\- D'accord, je vais aller le voir répondit Alec

Izzy vit Jonathan qui a accompagnait Alec,

\- Dame Izzy salua Jonathan

\- Jonathan, ravie de vous revoir salua Izzy nerveusement

\- Excusez-moi, je vais aller voir Max s'excusa Alec

\- Je viens avec toi renchérit Isabelle

Ils s'en allèrent alors que Jonathan avait compris l'altitude d'Izzy,

\- On joue la farouche, mais bientôt tu vas me servir à quelque chose pour m'accaparer le trône sourit Jonathan

Il tourna les pieds sans savoir que dans l'ombre une jeune femme l'avait entendue, ils se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque et trouvèrent Max.

\- Max appela Alec en souriant

\- Alec sourit le petit garçon

Il courut dans les bras de son frère,

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me cherchais demanda Alec

\- Je voulais savoir quand est-ce qu'on va chez nous questionna Max

Il regarda sa sœur qui lui hocha la tête, il l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Très bientôt mon petit frère répondit Alec

\- J'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison souhaita Max

\- Nous aussi, on a hâte de rentrer à la maison renchéri Izzy en souriant

\- Est-ce que sa majesté viendra avec nous demanda Max

\- Oui, il viendra avec nous c'est aussi sa maison sourit Alec

\- Super s'exclama Max de joie

Alec fut ravi de la joie de son petit frère, Jace et Clary entrèrent dans la bibliothèque après avoir entendu le cri de joie de Max.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici questionna Jace

\- Nous allons à la maison et sa majesté va venir avec nous sourit Max

\- Oh c'est trop cool ça renchérit Jace

\- Et moi je pourrais venir demanda Clary en se tournant vers le plus jeune de la fratrie

\- Bien sûr que tu peux venir avec nous, tu es la femme de Jace répondit Max innocemment

\- C'est super que je puisse venir sourit Clary

Les aînés de la fratrie sourient à la joie de leur jeune frère, ils avaient hâte de rentrer à nouveau dans la maison de leur enfance. Alec passa un moment avec eux avant d'aller rejoindre son mari sur le balcon,

\- Tu as l'air heureux remarqua Magnus

\- C'est Max qui m'a rendu heureux aujourd'hui révéla Alec en se mettant près de son mari

\- Qu'a-t-il fait questionna Magnus

\- Il était heureux de retourner dans la maison de notre enfance, en fait nous sommes pressés d'y être. Ça fait trop d'années que nous attendions ça souffla Alec

\- Je vois répondit Magnus en l'embrassant sur la tempe

Ils profitèrent du calme de la nuit, assis par terre dans un coin du balcon.

\- Je t'aime confessa Alec

\- Je sais répondit Magnus

Il tourna la tête pour l'embrasser tendrement, Magnus crocheta sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Ils passèrent toute la nuit à se câliner avant de se coucher dans la chambre d'Alec, quelques jours plus tard la fratrie se rendit dans leur demeure familiale. Alec regarda sa maison d'enfance avant de regarder sa fratrie, d'un geste en commun ils poussèrent la porte d'entrée. Ils entrèrent dans la maison avec le cœur lourd, Izzy avait les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues quand elle caressa le mur de la maison avant d'aller dans la cuisine. Jace essuya ses larmes quand il vit une plante qui avait beaucoup poussé depuis l'époque de ses parents, Max se dirigeait vers une porte qu'il ouvra avant de sourire faiblement en reconnaissant sa chambre. Alec monta les escaliers qui menait à l'étage et se dirigea vers une pièce en particulier, il caressa la porte dans un geste d'amour. Il entra dans la pièce, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues en regardant la pièce. Les autres le rejoignirent dans la pièce, Isabelle caressa les cheveux de son petit frère alors qu'elle-même pleurait. Jace tourna la tête pour cacher ses larmes, seul Alec s'avança d'un pas hésitant dans la pièce, la pièce était une chambre simple avec un lit. Ils regardèrent la chambre,

\- On dirait qu'on n'est jamais partis de la maison prévint dit Alec la voie enroué

\- Oui sanglota Izzy en serrant Max contre elle

Jace s'accrocha au mur en pleurant. Alec essuya ses larmes mais les larmes continuaient de couler, en bas Magnus et Clary attendaient la fratrie.

\- Tu crois que ça ira pour eux demanda Clary en jouant avec une pierre

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas remis les pieds dans leur maison depuis que ce traître les a jetés dehors à la mort de leurs parents répondit Magnus en regardant le bâtiment

\- Jace m'a dit qu'ils n'ont pas eu le temps de faire leur deuil car Hodge les avait chassé de la maison révéla Clary

\- Comme tu dis il y a ça aussi, ils sont en train de faire leur deuil déclara Magnus

Le sultan serra les poings ne pouvant pas intervenir pour aller consoler son mari car cela concernait leur famille, Clary pensa la même chose. A l'intérieur Alec sortit de la chambre en pleurant pour continuer sa traversé accompagné de ses frères et de sa sœur, il ouvrit une autre porte avant que Jace éclate de rire malgré ses pleures.

\- Ma chambre est resté la même d'après ce que je vois ria Jace la voix rauque

Alec lui sourit avant de sortir de la pièce, ils passèrent dans chaque pièce en se rappelant les souvenirs qu'ils avaient. Alec arriva dans la dernière pièce, il posa la main dessus en pleurant.

\- Alec, ouvre la porte demanda Izzy en sanglotant

Alec ne lui répondit pas et continua de pleurer devant la porte, il secoua la tête en signe de négation. Izzy confia Max dans les bras de Jace, elle s'approcha de son frère en pleurant.

\- Ouvre là sanglota Izzy

\- Je n'y arrive pas pleura Alec

\- On va le faire ensemble pleura Izzy en lui caressant le dos

Jace et Max s'approchèrent d'eux, ensemble ils ouvrirent la porte. Jace sanglota en tombant au sol, Max pleura dans la jupe d'Izzy qui faisait pareil. Alec s'avança d'un pas en laissant ses larmes couler à flots,

\- On est rentrés papa et maman pleura Alec

\- Pardon d'être en retard pour le dîner renchérit Jace en pleurant

Ils étaient dans la chambre de leurs parents, leurs larmes ne se tarissaient pas. Ils pouvaient enfin faire leur deuil, Izzy avec Max dans les bras essayait de consoler Alec alors qu'elle pleurait le plus.

\- Jace entre pour qu'on soit au complet pleura Izzy

\- Non, je n'y arrive pas sanglota Jace en restant hors de la chambre

Alec se reprit un peu et alla chercher Jace pour l'emmener dans la chambre de leurs défunts parents, celui-ci tomba à genoux au sol de la chambre en pleurant ne pouvant plus marcher. Alec le serra dans ses bras en étouffant ses sanglots, Izzy et Max les rejoignirent en pleurant. Ils se serrèrent mutuellement en pleurant, après avoir vidé toute la peine qu'ils avaient accumulée. Alec les relâcha pour se lever pour aller vers l'armoire, il ouvrit l'armoire en tremblant. Il vit que des vêtements de ses parents étaient toujours présents, il prit un vêtement de sa mère pour sentir son odeur. Il le serra en tombant à genoux à nouveau, deux bras vinrent le serrer très fort.

\- C'était la préférée de maman sanglota Alec

\- Je sais, je sais pleura Izzy en lui caressant les cheveux

\- Papa l'adorait quand elle la mettait renchéri Jace au centre de la pièce avec Max

\- Il disait que maman était la plus belle dans ses vêtements révéla Max en reniflant

Alec serra la robe contre lui ce qui le fit pleurer encore plus dans les bras d'Izzy,

\- C'est fini, le cauchemar est fini consola Izzy dont les larmes continuaient de couler

Ils pleuraient encore plus,

\- Alec, lèves-toi. On nous attend avertis Izzy

Le consort se leva avec difficulté dans les bras de sa sœur, il tenait encore les vêtements de sa mère. Ils descendirent de l'escalier, la jeune femme l'emmenait dans le salon.

\- Alec, c'est l'heure souffla Izzy

Il hocha la tête en essuyant ses larmes, Jace amena l'épée familiale et lui donna en mains propres. Il l'accrocha à sa place d'origine après que Magnus l'est réclamé pour lui,

\- A partir d'aujourd'hui je suis le chef de la famille Lightwood, je m'engage à veiller sur la famille au péril de ma vie. Quand on brise le nez on assume les conséquences car nous sommes les Lightwood tels est notre devise cita Alec d'un ton solennel avec la voix brisée

Izzy lui caressa le dos en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer à nouveau, Alec sentit comme si ses parents étaient présents avec eux au moment où il prenait sa place comme chef de famille. Ils sortirent de la maison familiale, Clary fonça sur Jace pour le prendre dans ses bras. Alec se dégagea des bras de sa sœur et alla se réfugier dans les bras de son mari qui avait ouvert pour, il le rassura en lui caressant les bras.

\- Ça va s'inquiéta Magnus en essuyant les traces de larmes sur ses joues

\- Oui, je veux juste rentrer au palais pour le moment répondit Alec la voix rauque

\- D'accord accepta Magnus

Ils rentrèrent dans le palais, quelques jours plus tard la fratrie Lightwood avait senti un gros poids s'enlever après avoir récupéré leur maison. Izzy et Max se rendaient assez souvent dans leur maison pour rester un moment là-bas avant de revenir au palais, Alec avait passé beaucoup de temps avec son mari qui le réconfortait après qu'il ait commencé à faire des cauchemars. Ses cauchemars s'estompa au fil des jours, il avait repris ses cours de danse à la grande joie de Tessa qui lui donnait quelques conseils sur la danse. Il était en train de s'entraîner en bougeant ses hanches lentement,

\- C'est parfait, mais plus souples tes mouvements conseilla Tessa

Il écouta et fit des mouvements encore plus souple, il glissa son pied gracieusement avant de donner un coup de hanche sur la droite d'un mouvement sensuelle. Il s'arrêta quand la musique se termina,

\- C'était splendide Alec, mon frère va tomber à la renverse en te voyant danser sourit Tessa

\- Merci Tessa rougit Alec

\- As-tu choisi la tenue pour faire cette danse devant Magnus

\- Non répondit Alec

\- D'accord, on va remédier à cela sourit Tessa avec un air de malice

Magnus était en train de présider le conseil quand il sentit un frisson de plaisir le traverser,

\- J'ai l'impression que je vais avoir une chose qui va beaucoup de me plaire murmura Magnus

La princesse avait fait venir des tailleurs pour confectionner une tenue pour Alec pour qu'il puisse danser devant Magnus,

\- Tessa c'est trop tout cela observa Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas Alec, Magnus ne te résistera pas quand il te verra danser dans cette tenu gloussa Tessa

Alec regarda la tenue sceptique, il se dit pourquoi pas mais il espérait que Magnus allait apprécier sa danse. Le lendemain ils se retrouvèrent dans le jardin comme toujours,

\- Magnus, ce soir tu pourrais m'attendre dans la salle du trône demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça questionna Magnus

\- Tu verrais ce soir rougit Alec

Magnus se demandait ce que son époux lui réservait, le soir même il se rendit dans la salle du trône et s'installa dessus. Il haussa un sourcil quand il vit un rideau au beau milieu de la pièce. Alec souffla stressé derrière le rideau, il signe au servant de tirer le rideau avant de donner le signal au musicien. Magnus écarquilla les yeux en voyant le dos nu de son amant, celui-ci portait un pantalon bouffant fendu sur les jambes. Il portait une ceinture en chaînette avec des chaînes de chevilles, il avait un foulard attaché un peu plus haut de la ceinture. Il entendit de la musique dans la salle quand la première note résonna ce qui fit bouger les hanches d'Alec en faisant tinter la chaînette, Alec se laissa entraîner par la musique sans se retourner. Magnus resta bouche-bée devant la vision enchanteresse de la danse du consort, celui-ci se mouvait sensuellement ses hanches devant le sultan qui regardait avidement. Alec se retourna d'un mouvement gracieux, Magnus remarqua que le rythme de la musique changea. Alec détacha le foulard tout en bougeant ses hanches, il dansa avec le foulard. Il s'approcha de lui en l'entourant du foulard avec un sourire joueur, il effleura ses lèvres doucement ce qui le fit soupirer de frustration. Le noiraud se mouvait de plus en plus sensuellement avec une touche subtilité de grâce, le souverain serra l'accoudoir de son trône frustré devant la danse sensuelle de son mari.

\- C'est de la torture que tu me fais là chuchota Magnus

Alec bougeait ses bras au-dessus de sa tête en bougeant ses hanches au rythme de la musique, il joua à nouveau avec le foulard. Dans la salle résonna la musique et aussi des tintements de chaîne de cheville, Alec dansait en utilisant ses acrobaties ce qui rendit la danse encore plus belle. Il s'approcha de lui en se mettant à genoux devant en rejetant son corps en arrière en exposant son torse,

\- Alexander gémit Magnus d'une voix rauque

Il se redressa en bougeant ses hanches à nouveau au rythme de la musique, il glissa ses pieds en avant de faire un tour pour tomber en arrière et se rattraper sur les deux accoudoirs du trône, Magnus avait vu une vue directe sur sa chute de rein qui se mouvaient sensuellement. Il se redressa un moment avant de lui faire un sourire malicieux, il se retourna et marcha en continuant de bouger ses hanches. Il bloqua ses reins au rythme du son qui s'arrêta avant de recommencer au fur à mesure, il replaça ses mains au-dessus et continua de danser sensuellement. Le sultan grinça des dents de plus en plus frustrés, sa bouche était sèche. Il avait une érection douloureuse devant ce spectacle, Alec termina de danser en bougeant une dernière fois ses hanches. Il se relava et vit Magnus se lever de son trône pour venir d'un pas lourd, il l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna avec lui.

\- Magnus interpella Alec

\- Tais-toi ordonna Magnus d'une voix rauque

Il l'emmena dans le harem, il le jeta sur son lit avant de grimper aussi pour l'embrassa sauvagement. Alec gémit de plaisir, le sultan prit ses mains et les plaqua sur le lit.

\- Je ne sais pas qui t'a insufflé cette idée de danser pour moi, je peux te dire que je me retenais de sauter sur toi révéla Magnus

\- Tu as aimé ma danse sourit Alec

\- Aimer, ta danse était un peu aphrodisiaque pour moi. Te voir bouger sensuellement les hanches de cette manière indécente était un plaisir pour les yeux avoua Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Alec gémit de plaisir,

\- Je voulais juste te remercier de ce que tu as fait pour moi et pour ma famille souffla Alec en en rejetant sa tête en arrière

Magnus redressa la tête pour le regarder, Alec eut le souffle coupé en voyant les yeux au reflet d'or de son amant complètement embué de désir brut et d'amour pour lui.

\- Plus tard les explications, je vais te faire crier toute la nuit sourit Magnus

Alec eut les yeux écarquillés, il ricana narquoisement en se penchant vers son oreille.

\- Je ne vais pas franchir le cap avec toi en sachant que tu n'es pas prêt mais ça ne veut pas dire que je peux te donner du plaisir par d'autres moyens susurra Magnus

Il l'embrassa sensuellement avant de glisser sa main sur son torse, il dévia ses lèvres sur son cou en le mordillant avant de descendre sur son torse. Il regarda les deux morceaux de chair qui le narguait, il lécha avec le bout de sa langue le téton qui durcit. Son amant gémit de plaisir en se tortillant devant ses taquineries, il mordilla les tétons et le lécha avant de passer à son jumeau dont il fit subir le même traitement. Après avoir joué avec les tétons de son amant il les délaissa pour continuer plus au sud, il arriva vers son nombril après avoir laissé un sillon de salive sur son torse et des morsures. Il mima l'acte avec sa langue et joua autour de son nombril, il s'avança jusqu'à la bordure de son pantalon dont qu'il enleva et le jeta dans un coin de la pièce après avoir enlevé la ceinture. Il vit le membre érigé de son consort,

\- Eh bien quelle beauté que j'ai devant moi admira Magnus

Alec rougit devant la remarque de son amant, il s'étrangla quand il sentit la langue humide de son amant.

\- Magnus cria Alec de plaisir

\- Crie encore plus pour moi, ta voie est si mélodieuse susurra Magnus avant de reprendre le membre en bouche

Il suçota la tête du gland avant de mordiller la veine bleue sur le membre, il joua avec les testicules de son amant qui se tortillait en criant de plaisir à s'en briser la voix. Magnus continua son traitement pour ensuite lécher les testicules de son mari, il embrassa l'intérieur des cuisses d'Alec en laissant des marques rouges. Il revint vers le sexe délaissé,

\- Je vais…gémit Alec en sueur

Son amant accéléra son mouvement buccale ce qui fit amena Alec à la jouissance, il avala sa semence sans perdre une goutte. Il se redressa après avoir léché les gouttes qui restait, il contempla son amant qui avait les joues rougies et la bouche entre ouverte.

\- Ça va demanda Magnus

Il hocha la tête faiblement, il l'embrassa chastement. Celui-ci s'endormit ce qui fit sourire son amant, il le prit dans ses bras pour s'endormir près de lui. Le lendemain Alec eut un sourire béat toute la journée,

\- Eh bien qu'est-ce que sa majesté a fait à Alec pour qu'il soit comme ça demanda Jace devant l'air stupide d'Alec

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la visite d'un ami de Clary et le plan de Jonathan. Bisous glacées.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109: Merci pour ton review et excuse moi si je t'ai rappeler des souvenirs douloureux même moi j'ai craqué en l'écrivant, et pour Alec s'es vrai qu'il était sexy oui Magnus voulais le manger tous cru XD**

 **Maia 0067: Et non il n'y aura pas de Mpreg dans cette fics, je utilise le Mpreg quand ils sont les univers fantastiques et là ils sont tous humains désolé de te decevoir mais si tu pourra choisir la prochain histoire quand je mettrai une note sur plusieurs histoires dont la plupart a des Mpreg**

 **LoupRubis: Désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer et aussi je te laisse découvrir et je ne sais pas quoi faire avec eux des idées ?**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 15, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 15**_

Magnus sourit en voyant l'état de son amant, Alec avait les joues rouges et la bouche entre ouverte pour respirer goulûment. Il sourit à ça en venant l'embrasser tendrement,

\- Tout va bien demanda Magnus

Il hocha la tête en l'attrapant par le cou, Magnus se coucha à moitié sur lui en posant la tête sur son torse ruisselant de sueur.

\- Je veux rester comme ça pour toujours souhaita Alec somnolent

\- Moi aussi je veux rester comme ça pour toujours dans tes bras répondit Magnus en embrassant son torse

Il remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres, il le prit dans ses bras avant de s'endormir après que son amant se soit endormis. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla seul et nu dans le lit, il se leva et se dirigea vers le hammam. Il remarqua son époux dans le bain, celui-ci le vit entré dans le bain.

\- Mon consort est réveillé sourit Magnus

Alec s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement, Magnus l'attrapa par la taille pour qu'il se rapproche de lui.

\- Je me suis réveillé seul dans le lit sans toi révéla Alec en l'embrassant dans le cou timidement

\- Il faut bien que je me lèvre pour administrer le royaume répondit Magnus en mettant de l'eau sur lui

Alec ne lui répondit pas mais continua de l'embrasser dans le cou, il poussa un grognement de plaisir quand son consort toucha une zone sensible de son cou. Il le plaqua contre lui et lui crocheta la nuque pour l'embrasser brutalement, Alec gémit de plaisir dans le baiser. Ils se séparent à bout de souffle, Magnus se leva et sortit du bain.

\- A tout à l'heure salua Magnus en le regardant

\- A tout à l'heure souri Alec

Il sourit de bonheur, il sortit de son bain et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il s'habilla et vit une rose sur son lit, il sourit encore plus. Il sortit de sa chambre en sifflotant de joie, il croisa les servantes qui s'occupaient des plantes du harem.

\- Bonjour Alec salua Tessa

\- Bonjour Tessa comment vas-tu demanda Alec

\- Très bien et toi sourit Tessa en voyant le sourire niais d'Alec

\- Ça va sourit Alec

\- Excuse-moi, il faut que je gère beaucoup de choses dans le harem s'excusa Tessa

\- D'accord accepta Alec

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine royale, les cuisiniers royaux s'inclinèrent devant lui. Ils lui donnèrent des pommes et des carottes pour Church et des graines moulues pour les poissons. Il se dirigea vers les écuries avec son panier de pommes et de carottes,

\- Votre altesse salua l'écuyer en s'inclinant

\- Bonjour salua Alec

Il marcha vers son cheval favori qui était ravi de le voir, il le caressa avant de lui donner ses friandises.

\- Il faut que je dise à ton maître de te faire un peu d'exercices sinon tu vas grossir à force de recevoir des friandises de ma part gloussa Alec en lui caressant le museau

Il hennissait en frottant sa tête sur la joue d'Alec, celui-ci sourit avant de l'embrasser sur le museau.

\- C'est le cheval de sa majesté, vous n'avez pas le droit d'être aussi proche s'écria un autre écuyer

Alec se retourna et vit un écuyer qu'il n'avait jamais vu, celui-ci s'approcha de lui avec une fourche et lui mit dans les mains.

\- Au lieu de caresser le cheval favori de sa majesté, travaille ordonna le nouveau écuyer

Le consort cligna des yeux sous la confusion, il vit un écuyer qui avait l'habitude de le voir venir dans leur direction.

\- Ah tu tombe bien, il y a celui-là qui ne voulait pas travailler et qui caressait le cheval favori de sa majesté accusa le nouveau

L'écuyer tourna vers Alec avant de s'incliner et frappa son collègue qui le regarda confus,

\- Idiot, c'est son altesse royal le consort révéla l'écuyer

Le nouveau écarquilla les yeux avant de s'incliner devant Alec,

\- Pardonnez-moi votre altesse, je ne vous ai pas reconnu tout de suite. Veuillez me pardonner s'excusa le nouveau

\- Il est nouveau votre altesse, il ne vous a jamais vu dans les écuries renchérit l'écuyer

\- Ce n'est pas grave, rassurez-vous rassura Alec

Ils se relevèrent, Alec leur donna le panier de pommes et de carottes.

\- Donnez cela aux autres chevaux déclara Alec

\- Bien votre altesse répondit les deux écuyers

Alec se dirigea vers la sortir,

\- MIAOU appela Alec

Le petit chat tigré sortit de la paille et courut jusqu'à Alec qui le prit dans ses bras, puis il s'en alla. Les deux écuyers contemplèrent le départ du consort,

\- Mais qu'est-ce que je viens de faire, j'ai failli faire travailler sa majesté s'horrifia le nouveau

\- Tu as de la chance que son altesse soit quelqu'un de compréhensif sinon tu aurais eu la tête tranchée répliqua l'autre écuyer

\- Je ne savais pas qu'il était son altesse en plus il caressait le cheval de sa majesté riposta le nouveau

\- Il le fait toujours depuis qu'il s'est marié avec sa majesté le sultan, il vient donner des pommes ou des carottes au cheval du sultan. Tu as compris aussi que Church déteste qu'on s'approche de lui, il ne laisse que ses majestés s'approcher de lui expliqua l'écuyer

\- Je comprends réalisa le nouveau

\- Allez mets-toi au travail proposa l'écuyer en lui donnant la fourche

Le nouveau commença à son travail en se rappelant de la beauté d'Alec,

\- Son altesse est très beau chuchota le nouveau

Pendant ce temps Alec était dans le jardin royal en train de nourrir les poissons, Miaou regardait les poissons dans l'eau. Il miaula piteusement, Alec le prit.

\- Je vois que tu appris ta leçon petit coquin, ses poissons-là ne sont pas à manger dévoila Alec en le caressant

Le petit animal ronronna de plaisir sous les caresses de son maître,

\- Moi aussi je veux profiter de tes caresses bouda Magnus en les observant

\- Tu as eu déjà mes caresses tout à l'heure pendant qu'on était dans le bain non demanda Alec

\- Si ma mémoire est bonne, hier soir aussi j'ai profité de tes caresses sourit Magnus taquin

Alec rougit ce qui fit sourire son amant, il s'assit près de lui. Il l'enleva son voile et l'embrassa sur les lèvres, il lui caressa les joues.

\- Tout va bien demanda Alec

\- Oui, depuis que tu m'as soufflé cette idée de réserve d'eau pour les plantes pendant la sécheresse, les finances du royaume ont augmenté répondit Magnus

\- C'est cool est-ce que tu as pensé à faire des irrigations pour que l'eau puisse être répartie dans l'ensemble des champs demanda Alec

Magnus le regarda les yeux écarquillés devant sa question,

\- Eh bien, tu es fait pour être mon consort déclara Magnus

Il rougit légèrement avant de baisser la tête, Magnus lui releva la tête vers lui.

\- Ne baisse jamais la tête devant moi souffla Magnus

\- D'accord sourit Alec

\- As-tu d'autres idées pour aider le peuple questionna Magnus

Il sourit devant sa demande et lui conseilla sur plein de choses pour aider le royaume, Magnus convoqua ses ministres et conseillers pour mettre en pratique les conseils de son mari en place. Alec se dirigea vers le camp pour s'entraîner un peu au tir à l'arc, Raphaël s'inclina devant lui.

\- Que me vaux votre visite votre altesse demanda Raphaël

\- Je vais m'entraîner un peu au tir à l'arc répondit Alec

\- Je vais chercher votre arc majesté commenta Raphaël

Le commandant se leva et alla chercher l'arc d'Alec, celui-ci prit l'arc et alla tirer quelques flèches sur les cibles sous la surveillance de Raphaël. Il tira plusieurs flèches avant de rendre l'arme, avant de remercier le commandant. Il se dirigea vers le palais,

\- Alec appela Jace

Il se tourna pour voir son frère venir vers lui,

\- Jace, tu as fini ton entraînement déduit Alec

\- Oui, le problème s'est que je n'ai personne avec qui m'entraîner à l'épée parce que je les bats à chaque fois expliqua Jace en marchant à ses côtés

\- C'est tout à fait normal car tu utilises tes acrobaties, j'ai fait pareil pendant que je dansais pour Magnus raconta Alec sans réfléchir

\- Tu danses pour sa majesté répéta Jace stupéfait

\- Oui, je lui ai fait une danse pour le remercier pour ce qu'il a fait pour notre famille rougit Alec

Jace le regarda incrédule avant de réfléchir,

\- Attends ce ne sera pas le jour où tu as passé toute la journée dans la lune avec un sourire gaga et que tu n'écoutais personne déduit Jace

\- C'était la veille de ce jour-là et il m'a entraîné dans la chambre après rougit Alec

\- Je ne veux pas savoir pâlit Jace

\- On n'a rien fait enfin je veux dire on n'a pas…stoppa Alec

Il regarda partout autour de lui avant de s'approcher de son frère,

\- …on n'a pas couché ensemble acheva Alec

\- Pourquoi est-ce tu marmonne comme ça demanda Jace

\- Les murs ont des oreilles répondit Alec

Jace hocha la tête, ils marchèrent ensemble en discutant.

\- Dis Alec ça te dirait de sortir un peu hors du palais et aller voltiger un peu dans la ville comme au bon vieux temps proposa Jace

\- D'accord mais je vais aller demander la permission à Magnus répondit Alec

\- D'accord répondit Jace

Il se rendit dans la salle du conseil, il vit son mari présider le conseil sur son trône. Alec le trouvait beau devant son sérieux,

\- Votre altesse appela une voix féminine

Il se retourna et vis Lily,

\- Lily reconnu Alec

\- Je suis ravi que vous souveniez de moi, votre majesté répondit Lily en s'inclinant

\- Tu travailles pour Magnus déduit Alec

\- Je suis son espionne avoua Lily

Alec rassembla le puzzle dans son esprit et comprit que Magnus était tombé amoureux de lui bien avant qu'ils ne se voient la première fois,

\- Je vais vous laisser, votre altesse. Je suis venue vers vous pour vous promettre ma loyauté déclara Lily

\- Merci Lily remercia Alec touché

\- Appelez-moi quand vous aurez besoin de moi proposa Lily

\- Merci Lily sourit Alec

Il détourna la tête pour voir que Magnus était toujours avec son conseil, il retourna pour regarder Lily qui avait disparu. Il cligna des yeux avant de s'approcher un peu, Magnus n'avait pas remarqué sa présence.

\- Majesté, votre loi sur l'irrigation aura un impact majeur sur les finances car les récoltes seront encore plus grandes que les précédentes, expliqua le conseiller

Le royaume sera beaucoup plus riche qu'avant ainsi les autres royaumes vont nous jalouser renchérit un ministre

\- Je ne veux pas que ça arrive, je veux faire des échanges commerciaux avec les royaumes qui n'ont pas assez de récoltes pendant la période de sécheresse répliqua Magnus

\- Comme vous voudrez majesté accorda le ministre

Un ministre vit Alec attendre, il fit signe aux autres de la venue du consort. Ils s'inclinèrent devant lui sous le froncement de sourcil de Magnus, celui-ci tourna la tête avant de sourire en voyant son mari. Alec s'approcha en rougissant,

\- Pardonnez-moi votre majesté d'interrompre votre conseil d'administration mais je voudrais la permission de m'aventurer hors du palais avec mon frère Jace le prince consort demanda Alec

\- Votre majesté si je peux me permettre, son altesse ne peut pas s'aventurer hors du palais car les routes sont très dangereuses et un incident fâcheux pourrait arriver conseilla Valentin

\- Insinuiez- vous quelque chose conseiller Valentin demanda Magnus froidement

\- Non votre majesté mais un simple conseil de ma part répondit Valentin

\- Je vous préviens ce qui concerne mon mari ne regarde que moi claqua Magnus

\- Entendu votre majesté répondit tout le monde

Le sultan se tourna vers son amant, il lui fit un sourire charmeur.

\- Tu peux sortir hors du palais, je demanderai à quelqu'un de fiable de te suivre à distance sans que tu te sentes oppressé accorda Magnus

\- Merci votre majesté remercia Alec en rougissant

Il regarda son mari et eut envie de se jeter dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, Magnus eut la même pensée ce qui le fit sourire. Il s'inclina devant Magnus avant de partir, il retrouva Jace qui l'attendait adossé à un poteau.

\- On peut partir déclara Alec

\- Sans escorte demanda Jace

\- Il envoie quelqu'un de fiable nous suivre à distance dévoila Alec en se dirigeant vers la grande porte d'entrée

Ils sortirent devant les révérences des gardes, ils commencèrent à sauter sur le toit de la maison avant de courir comme avant. Au même moment après le départ d'Alec,

\- Lily appela Magnus dans son bureau

\- Votre majesté répondit Lily derrière lui

\- Suis-le à distance et interviens s'il arrive quelque chose ordonna Magnus

\- A vos ordres majesté répondit Lily

Magnus ne se retourna pas en sentant qu'il était seul dans son bureau, il continua ses comptes. Alec voltigeait dans le vide en se balançant sur une poutre pour atterrir sur le toit d'une maison, Jace était près de lui.

\- Ça fait longtemps que nous n'avions pas à fait des acrobaties ensemble souffla Jace

\- Oui répondit Alec

Ils étaient sur le toit de leur maison familiale, ils descendirent à l'ombre du soleil. Izzy était avec Max présent dans la maison,

\- Vous êtes là tous les deux remarqua Izzy

\- Oui on est sorti un peu dehors pour faire des acrobaties ensemble révéla Jace en s'asseyant parmi les coussins

\- Et toi Alec tu as demandé à sa majesté de venir ici demanda Izzy

\- Oui, il m'a donné la permission confirma Alec

\- Je vois, je vais aller dans la cuisine cherchée quelque chose à boire avertie Izzy

Alec s'installa sur le coussin et regarda Jace ennuyer Max en le chatouillant ce qui le faisait rire, il sourit en regardant le sourire heureux de son petit frère. Max après avoir été examiné par le médecin royal et fut déclarer guéri de sa maladie, il commençait à faire ses études sous la tutelle de Jem. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de la maison familiale, Max était plus heureux que jamais. Il avait l'impression d'être de retour à l'époque de ses parents quand ils étaient vivants, il sourit faiblement en espérant voir sa mère sortir de la cuisine avec des plats qu'elle avait cuisinés. Il voyait encore l'image de son père en train de les entraîner tous les trois, il soupira de tristesse.

\- Ça va Alec demanda Izzy en déposant deux verres d'eau

\- Tout va bien rassura Alec

Elle hocha la tête en se mettant près de lui, ils discutèrent ensemble avant de rentrer au palais. Alec vit les servantes s'activer autour de lui, il trouva Clary qui donnait des ordres aux serviteurs.

\- Que se passe-t-il Clary demanda Alec

\- On va accueillir un invité répondit Clary

\- Un invité s'étonna Alec

\- Oui, c'est mon meilleur ami depuis mon premier jour à Idris, il est le prince du royaume voisin d'Idris expliqua Clary

\- Oh je vois souffla Alec

\- Tu verras, c'est un garçon charmant sourit Clary

Alec haussa les épaules, quelques jours plus tard celui-ci était prêt de son mari pour accueillir l'invité de Clary. Ils virent une procession royale arriver dans la cour royal, Clary souriait de joie près de son mari. Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns descendit de sa monture, il s'avança vers la famille royale. Clary se dirigea vers lui en le prenant dans ses bras,

\- Je suis ravie de te revoir Simon sourit Clary

\- Moi de même Clary, je suis content de te voir. Je suis désolé de n'avoir pas assisté à ton mariage s'excusa Simon

\- Ce n'est pas grave, viens je vais te présenter mon mari proposa Clary

Elle l'emmena vers Jace, ils se jugèrent du regard.

\- Simon je te présente mon mari Jace, Jace je te présente mon meilleur ami Simon présenta Clary

\- Ravie de vous connaître Clary m'a beaucoup parlé de vous enchanta Jace

\- J'espère en bien parce qu'elle adore exagérer taquina Simon envers sa meilleure amie

\- Simon gronda Clary en le frappant

\- Je te taquine sourit Simon

\- Je vais te présenter tout le monde proposa Clary

Elle lui présenta Max qui était avec Tessa et Jem ainsi que Will, ensuite elle lui présenta Izzy. Les deux se regardèrent dans les yeux, Simon fit un baisemain à celle-ci qui rougit légèrement.

\- Enfin je te présente mon frère le sultan Magnus et son consort mon beau-frère Alec présenta Clary

\- Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer votre majesté et félicitation pour votre mariage malgré que vous soyez marié depuis six mois félicita Simon

\- Merci pour ta franchise prince Simon, je te souhaite la bienvenu dans le royaume d'Edom. J'espère que vous aimerez notre hospitalité accueillie Magnus

\- Merci beaucoup votre majesté remercia Simon

\- Excusez-moi j'ai encore du travail qui m'attend s'excusa Magnus

Tous hochèrent la tête, Magnus embrassa son mari sur la tempe avant de partir.

\- Tu viens Simon, je vais te montrer ta chambre proposa Clary

\- D'accord sourit Simon

Jace les accompagna, Alec se tourna vers les deux autres de sa fratrie. Il vit le regard d'Izzy sur Simon, il vit une lueur briller dans ses yeux.

\- Izzy appela Alec

Celle-ci sursauta et regarda son frère,

\- Désolée j'étais ailleurs s'excusa Isabelle

\- Si tu veux répondit Alec

\- Isabelle, c'est l'heure de ton cours de danse prévint Tessa

Elle hocha la tête et la suivis, Jem hocha la tête envers Alec avant de faire signe à Max de le suivre pour ses cours.

\- Votre altesse je vais rejoindre sa majesté signala Will

\- D'accord répondit Alec

Alec se dirigea vers la fontaine d'eau, il joua avec les poissons. Plusieurs jours passèrent Clary passait beaucoup de temps avec son meilleur ami sans négliger son mari, Simon avait commencé à s'intéresser à Izzy en se promenant dans le palais avec elle. Alec avait compris le rapprochement de sa sœur avec le prince, il en avait parlé avec son mari.

\- Ta sœur est assez grande pour décider avec qui elle voudrait se marier répondit Magnus en l'embrassant dans son le cou

Ils étaient sur le balcon assis dans un coin, Alec avait son dos collé contre le torse de son amant. Celui-ci parsemait des baisers-papillons dans son cou,

\- Je sais mais Izzy est ma petite sœur et c'est mon devoir de la marier en tant que grand frère déclara Alec

\- Je sais mais ils viennent à peine de se rencontrer Alexander, tu vas vite en besogne concernant le mariage de ta sœur révéla Magnus

\- Je comprends, je vais attendre et voir comment les choses vont évoluer entre eux pour décider de la faire marier pensa Alec

\- Sage décision maintenant laisse-moi m'occuper de toi susurra Magnus en caressant son torse

Alec soupira de plaisir, Magnus embrassa Alec avant de l'entraîner dans sa chambre au harem. Alec était haletant après le plaisir que son amant venait de lui donner,

\- J'aime quand tu es comme ça sourit Magnus

Il lui crocheta la nuque pour s'empresser de l'embrasser goulûment, Magnus s'allongea près et couvrit son mari nu. Il le prit dans ses bras, Alec s'endormit en se blottissant près de lui.

\- Bonne nuit mon amour souhaita Magnus en l'embrassant sur le front

Il s'endormit à son tour, le lendemain Magnus se réveilla seul dans le lit. Il se leva en repoussant le drap, il sortit de la chambre en faisant signe aux servantes d'emmener ses vêtements dans la chambre d'Alec. Il se dirigea dans le hammam et trouva son consort en train de prendre son bain,

\- Tu t'es levé tôt aujourd'hui remarqua Magnus

\- Je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir alors je t'ai regardé dormir avant de me lever répondit Alec

Il ricana narquoisement avant de le plaquer contre lui ce qui fit bouger l'eau autour d'eux, il l'embrassa sensuellement.

\- Majesté le conseiller Valentin demande une audience avec vous informa une servante

\- Dites-lui que j'arrive répondit Magnus

\- Bien répondit la servante

Alec se détacha doucement de lui,

\- Le devoir t'appelle souffla Alec

\- Oui mais tu es ma priorité d'abord susurra Magnus en le ramenant vers lui

Il rigola avant de balancer de l'eau sur lui, il se vengea à son tour. Les deux jouèrent comme des enfants dans l'eau, au même moment Valentin fulminait du retard du sultan.

\- Le sultan est en retard, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait s'énerva Valentin

\- Calmez-vous père, je pense que sa majesté à une bonne raison pour son retard apaisa Jonathan

Valentin se calma de moitié et commença à faire les cent pas,

\- D'ailleurs mon fils, pourquoi est-ce que tu as voulu m'accompagner au palais demanda Valentin

\- Père, je suis venu pour voir dame Isabelle sourit Jonathan

\- Attention à tes paroles qui peut avoir des conséquences contre toi, ta sœur ne peut plus rentrer dans le palais à cause de l'insolence qu'elle a fait preuve auprès de son altesse conseilla Valentin

\- Camille a la langue trop acérée, mais je suis le contraire d'elle. Mon plan est de me marier avec la belle-sœur de sa majesté ainsi nous serons très proches du trône expliqua Jonathan

\- Franchement mon fils, tu m'épates ce n'est pas pour rien que tu es mon héritier ricana Valentin

\- Je sais père ricana Jonathan

Ils rièrent tous les deux,

\- Je pourrais savoir de quoi est-ce que vous riez demanda Magnus en s'installant sur son trône

\- Pardonnez-nous votre majesté, j'étais en train de raconter une histoire drôle à mon père répondit Jonathan

\- Je vois, conseiller Valentin pourquoi m'avoir demandé questionna Magnus

Valentin expliqua son problème à Magnus, Jonathan s'éclipsa de la salle du trône. Il chercha Izzy des yeux, il la vit dans le jardin en train de parler avec un jeune homme avec des lunettes

\- Mes hommages dame Isabelle salua Jonathan

\- Jonathan, je suis enchantée de vous voir. Je vous présente le prince Simon présenta Izzy

\- Enchanté votre majesté enchanta Jonathan

\- Moi de même je suis enchanté répondit Simon en remontant ses lunettes

\- Le prince Simon me raconte des histoires fascinantes sourit Izzy en regardant Simon

\- Je pourrai dire que votre majesté est un très bon historien complimenta Jonathan

\- C'est exact sourit Simon

\- Excusez-moi je vais voir son altesse le consort s'excusa Jonathan

\- Bien répondit Izzy

Il s'en alla et vit le sourire de joie sur les lèvres d'Isabelle envers Simon, il jeta un regard noir à Simon. Il retrouva son père,

\- Alors tu as trouvé dame Isabelle demanda Valentin

\- Mon plan comporte quelques accroches père révéla Jonathan

\- Comment ça questionna Valentin

Son fils lui expliqua pour Simon, son père lui sourit sinistrement.

\- Sache quand tu fais face à un obstacle, il faut l'éliminer sourit Valentin

\- De quoi parlez-vous demanda son fils confus

\- Je parle d'éliminer ton rival en faisant passer ça par un banal accident proposa Valentin

Jonathan lui sourit sinistrement,

\- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça père sourit Jonathan

\- C'est pour ça que je suis ton père ricana Valentin

Ils rièrent machiavéliquement, ils s'en allèrent sans savoir qu'ils étaient espionnés. Lily sortit de l'ombre, elle retourna dans l'ombre. Magnus signa différents rapports, il leva la tête

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Magnus

Lily lui raconta ce qui s'était passé,

\- Très bien, garde un œil sur le prince Simon en même temps demande à Maia ou Jordan de surveiller sur le père et le fils ordonna Magnus

\- Bien, votre majesté répondit Lily

Magnus regarda à nouveau son rapport après la sortit discrète de Lily, après ça il rejoignit son époux sur le balcon, il le serra dans ses bras.

\- Tu as l'air songeur, un problème demanda Alec inquiet

\- Non rien avoir avec le royaume le rassura Magnus

\- Que se passe-t-il, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça s'inquiéta Alec

\- Juste quelques rapports qui m'attendent encore sur le bureau et qui attendent mon aval soupira Magnus de fatigue

\- Pauvre amour souffla Alec en lui caressant le visage

Il mit la main sur la sienne avant de venir l'embrasser,

\- Tu mérites vraiment d'être mon mari révéla Magnus

Il rougit en se cachant dans son cou, il ricana moqueusement.

\- Laisse-moi voir ces rougissements qui te rendent magnifiques sourit Magnus

Il secoua la tête, il riait légèrement avant de lui caresser la tempe. Il lui prit la main et l'emmena faire une balade en cheval dans le désert sous la pleine lune, ils retournèrent dans la chambre d'Alec pour s'endormir en se câlinant.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les fiançailles d'Izzy et la fureur de Jonathan. Bisous glacées.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109 : Le consommation de mariage est arrive bientôt de t'en fais pas, je sais je suis méchante de te frustrer XD**

 **LoupRubis: Je prends note de ton choix de tuer Jonathan XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 16, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 16**_

Alec brossa Church dans les écuries, il vit du coin de l'œil son chat en train de sauter dans la paille. Il sourit devant la nature joueuse de son chat, il continua de brosser Church.

\- Si tu continues de venir t'occuper Church, il ne m'écoutera plus du tout observa Magnus adossé au mur

\- Je m'occupe de lui mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne t'aime pas sourit Alec

Le sultan s'approcha de son amant, il lui fit enlever son voile. Il se pencha pour effleurer ses lèvres avant de les capturer d'un tendre baiser,

\- Je t'aime confessa Alec

\- Je sais souffla Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, Church hennissait bruyamment ce qui les fit séparer tous les deux.

\- Petit coquin, ton autre maître a raison, je t'ai un peu négligé remarqua Magnus caressant son cheval

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire demanda Alec

\- Je vais aller me balader un peu à cheval répondit Magnus

\- D'accord souffla Alec

Magnus scella son cheval et monta dessus, Alec le regarda partir vers le désert. Il sortit de l'écurie accompagné de son chat, un garde vint le voir pendant qu'il était à la fontaine.

\- Excusez-moi votre altesse de vous déranger mais je cherche sa majesté et je ne le retrouve nulle part averti le garde

\- Sa majesté est sorti un instant pour faire une balade à cheval mais il va revenir très vite, quelle est l'urgence demanda Alec

\- Un fermier demande audience à sa majesté révéla le garde

\- Dis-lui que le consort va le recevoir annonça Alec

\- Bien votre majesté répondit le garde

Il se dirigea vers la salle d'audience, il prit une grande respiration ensuite il alla s'assoir sur son canapé et un rideau vint le cacher. Le fermier entra dans la salle et s'inclina devant Alec,

\- Quelle est la teneur de votre requête demanda Alec

\- Je suis honoré que son altesse le consort accepte de me recevoir à la place de sa majesté enchanta le fermier

Alec ne lui répondit pas et écouta sa requête,

\- Très bien, je vais demander à un garde d'inspecter vos terres pour voir pourquoi aucune plante ne pousse ensuite on verra ce qu'il faut faire déclara Alec

\- Merci votre altesse, je vous souhaite une longue vie à vous et à sa majesté souhaita le fermier en s'inclinant

Le fermier s'en alla et Alec fit venir un garde,

\- Va sur les terres de ce fermier et enquête pour voir pourquoi aucune plante ne pousse sur ses terres ordonna Alec

\- Entendu votre altesse répondit le garde

Il s'inclina devant Alec avant de s'en aller de la salle d'audience, un autre garde arriva et l'informa d'autres requêtes. Il fit signe au garde qu'il allait le gérer à la place de son mari, il géra les requêtes avec sagesse ce qui choqua beaucoup des ministres et des conseillers de Magnus. Ils étaient venus voir Magnus mais avait trouvé Alec à la place qui avait pris leurs requêtes et les avait réglé en un rien de temps, Magnus était revenu entre-temps de sa balade à cheval.

\- Où est le consort demanda Magnus

\- Il est en train de faire audience majesté pendant que vous étiez parti répondit un écuyer en prenant les rênes de Church

Il était stupéfait et se dirigea vers la salle d'audience, il se cacha dans un coin et regarda Alec résoudre le problème entre deux nobles pour une histoire de dot.

\- Votre altesse, j'ai réglé la dot de ma fille envers lui mais chaque jour il vint réclamer de l'argent auprès de moi en disant que je n'ai pas réglé ma dette accusa le noble

\- Tu me dois beaucoup sur la dot de ta fille répliqua l'autre noble

\- Combien as-tu payé pour la dot de ta fille questionna Alec

\- J'ai payé 20 000 écus votre majesté répondit le premier noble

\- Tu m'as payé que la moitié riposta le deuxième noble

\- As-tu des preuves qu'il te doit de l'argent questionna Alec en s'adressant au deuxième noble

Le deuxième noble commença à être nerveux subitement ce que remarquèrent Magnus et Alec, il s'avança vers le rideau où était caché le consort.

\- Je n'ai pas les comptes de la dot avec moi en ce moment, je vous les ramènerais promis le deuxième consort

\- Non je le veux tout de suite claqua Alec en tapant des mains

Un garde entra dans la salle et s'inclina devant Alec,

\- Escorte-le jusqu'à chez lui pour récupérer ses comptes ensuite ramène-le ici, surveille-le attentivement ordonna Alec

\- A vos ordres votre majesté répondit le garde

Le garde escorta le deuxième noble avant de revenir avec lui tenant ses comptes, le garde alla porter les parchemins au noiraud. Alec parcourra les comptes du deuxième noble qui était devenu pâle subitement,

\- Effectivement il avait bien réglé la dot de sa fille mais tu as en profité pour le soutirer encore plus d'argent en le menaçant déduit Alec en jetant un regard froid au deuxième noble

\- Je suis innocent votre majesté, mes comptes ne sont pas à jour. Vous avez dû mal lire votre altesse se défendit le deuxième noble

\- Je lis très bien merci de vous inquiété, vous allez rembourse _r_ l'intégralité de l'argent que vous avez pris à votre parent ordonna Alec

\- C'EST SCANDALEUX, JAMAIS ON NE M'AS FAIT UN TEL AFFRONT cria le deuxième

\- Je vous prierai de baisser d'un ton s'il vous plait demanda Alec froidement

\- JE DIRAI A SA MAJESTE LE SULTAN, LUI M'ECOUTERA ET NON UN HOMME QUI N'EST LA QUE POUR S'OCCUPE DU PLAISIR DE SA MAJESTE vociféra le deuxième noble

\- Que s'occuper de mon plaisir rien que ça se moqua Magnus en sortant de sa cachette

Tous s'inclinèrent devant lui, Alec se leva quand Magnus lui intima de rester assis. Le sultan regagna sa place sur le trône, le deuxième noble prit peur devant le regard meurtrier de Magnus.

\- Majesté, je conteste la décision de son altesse riposta l'escroc

\- Vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénients à ce que je jette un œil sur le registre de vos comptes financiers articula Magnus en tendant la main pour voir les comptes

Le noble prit peur quand le parchemin atterris dans les mains de Magnus, celui-ci le parcouru.

\- Son altesse royale le consort a bien raison en disant que tes comptes sont à jour, tu as beaucoup plus avec l'escroquerie que tu fais envers ton parent articula Magnus froidement

\- Majesté, je suis désolé j'ai beaucoup de dettes de jeu s'expliqua le noble

\- Mais tu as fait une grave accusation envers le consort,en prime du remboursement de ta dette tu seras fouetté dix fois sur la place publique pour que ça te serve de leçon et pour faire comprendre aux autres que quiconque contesterait la décision du consort ou l'insulterait sera châtié sévèrement déclara Magnus

\- Non pitié votre majesté supplia le deuxième noble

\- Emmène-le ordonna Magnus

Des gardes vinrent le prendre pour l'emmener loin de la salle, tout le monde s'inclina devant le couple royal avant de s'en aller. Alec se leva et sortit du rideau pour se mettre devant Magnus qui lui sourit,

\- Alors mon consort administre le royaume en mon absence nargua Magnus

\- J'ai administré le royaume car mon sultan était très fatigué et avait besoin de se vider la tête sourit Alec

Magnus lui rendit son sourit et lui tendit la main, il le prit avant de s'assoir sur les genoux de son mari.

\- Alors la balade à cheval t'a fais du bien demanda Alec

\- Très bien, j'ai fais le vide dans ma tête avant de revenir détendu répondit Magnus

\- Je parie que Church m'aimera moins maintenant taquina Alec

\- Je ne crois pas, tu lui apportes des friandises alors que moi je lui fais faire de l'exercice sourit Magnus

\- Le pauvre gloussa Alec

Magnus ricana moqueusement avant de lui enlever son voile et l'embrasser sensuellement, Alec lui enserra le cou de ses bras.

\- Je t'aime confessa Alec en posant son front sur le sien

\- Je sais souffla Magnus

Il l'embrassa avec amour, Alec caressa le torse de son amant qui parsemait des baisers-papillon dans son cou. Il mordilla le cou de son amant qui lâcha un gémissement de plaisir, un garde entra sans regarder le couple en pleines caresses intime.

\- Sire, le capitaine de la garde royal voudrait une audience avec vous informa le garde

\- Dites-lui de venir répondit Magnus

Alec s'arrêta de caresser le torse de son mari et se leva en remettant son voile, il s'assit sur l'accoudoir du trône. Magnus le prit par les hanches et le mit directement sur lui,

\- Magnus s'indigna Alec

\- Tu es mon consort et mon roi alors ta place est à mes côtés non conclus Magnus

\- Oui mais…commença Alec

Magnus le coupa en l'embrassant, le capitaine de la garde s'inclina devant eux.

\- Capitaine Verlac que se passe-t-il demanda Magnus

\- Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger votre majesté mais je voulais vous demander une permission pour partir proposa le capitaine sans relever la tête

\- Pourquoi donc cette demande questionna Magnus en caressant le flanc de la cuisse d'Alec

\- Ma cousine Aline va se marier dans quelques jours et je voudrais aller assister à son mariage votre majesté répondit le capitaine

\- Je vois, pour vos bons et loyaux services pendant toutes ses années je vous l'accorde capitaine et aussi je présente toutes mes félicitations à votre cousine pour son mariage complimenta Magnus

\- Merci beaucoup votre majesté ça me touche beaucoup répondit le capitaine

\- Bien tu peux disposer accorda Magnus

\- Vos majestés, salua le capitaine en se relevant

Alec se tourna vers son mari,

\- Où habite sa famille demanda Alec

\- Sa famille habite à 4 kilomètres au nord du royaume, sa famille depuis des générations a toujours été des bons sujets répondit Magnus

\- Mais qui le remplacera s'il part questionna Alec

\- Raphaël pourra gérer la régence en attendant qu'il revienne répondit Magnus

\- Je vois répondit Alec

Magnus lui fit sourire en coin avant de lui enlever son voile pour l'embrasser tendrement, il lui répondit son baiser.

\- Il faut que j'aille voir un peu ma fratrie lança Alec

\- Ta fratrie peut attendre, j'ai plus besoin de toi qu'eux susurra Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Oui mais eux aussi ont besoin de moi soupira Alec de plaisir

\- Peut-être plus tard, tu pourrais les voir parce que j'ai très envie de t'entendre crier mon nom susurra Magnus

Il fit installer Alec sur le trône avant de se glisser entre ses jambes, il l'embrassa dans le cou avant de faufiler sa main dans le pantalon de son amant et prit son membre en main. Il le masturba ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir, Magnus mordit sa clavicule et descendit jusqu'à son membre qu'il prit en bouche.

\- Ah Magnus gémit Alec en se cambrant sur le trône

Il suçota la tête avant de prendre toute la longueur, il fit tournoyer sa langue sur la hampe. Alec cria de plaisir de plus en plus fort, au même moment Valentin arriva avec son fils. Ils étaient sur le point de rentrer dans la salle quand les gardes l'empêchèrent,

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Valentin

\- Vous ne pouvez pas entrer pour le moment répondit l'un des gardes

\- Et pourquoi ça questionna Valentin irrité

\- Sa majesté est occupée pour le moment répondit l'autre garde

\- Occupé à faire quoi, j'exige de voir le sultan maintenant ordonna Valentin

Les deux gardes restaient stoïques sans laisser Valentin passer, Jonathan calma son père. Ils entendirent le cri de jouissance d'Alec provenir de la salle,

\- Il y a le consort qui est en danger, faîte quelque chose bon sang s'écria Valentin

\- Père calmez-vous apaisa Jonathan

\- Son altesse est occupée avec sa majesté informa le premier garde

Le duo comprirent enfin, Alec cria de plaisir sous les caresses buccales de Magnus. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, une main tenait le dossier du trône et l'autre tirait sur les cheveux de son amant. Magnus grondait de plaisir ce qui renvoyait des vagues de plaisir à Alec qui tirait encore plus sur ses cheveux, ses deux jambes étaient sur l'épaule de Magnus. Il sentit la jouissance monter en lui et agrippa le dossier de ses deux mains, il cria de jouissance dans la bouche de son mari. Celui-ci avala sans perdre une miette, il lécha les dernières gouttes avant de se relever. Il regarda en souriant l'état de son amant à moitié déshabiller, celui-ci était affalé sur le trône les joues rouges haletant. Les lèvres enflées à cause des baisers, il sourit à cette vision. Un garde entra et s'inclina devant eux sans regarder vers Alec,

\- Pardonnez-moi votre majesté mais le conseiller Valentin et son fils Jonathan voudrait s'entretenir avec vous informa le garde

\- Bien, faites-le venir répondit Magnus en prenant Alec

Il le mit sur le canapé pour qu'il puisse reprendre ses esprits derrière le rideau en mettant son voile sur lui, Valentin entra avec Jonathan. Magnus était déjà de retour sur le trône,

\- Qu'y a-t-il demanda Magnus

\- Votre majesté, je voulais vous donner les comptes que vous m'avez demandés répondit Valentin

Jonathan vit un mouvement de corps bouger avant de se mettre debout, il vit le consort sortit du rideau derrière lesquelle il était caché.

\- Votre altesse salua Jonathan

\- Conseiller Valentin, Jonathan salua Alec avant de s'en aller

Magnus suivit le départ de son mari du coin de l'œil, il sourit amusé ayant encore les gémissements de plaisir de son amant qui résonnaient dans ses oreilles. Alec se promena avec un sourire niais sur le visage, il entra dans les appartements de sa fratrie,

\- Salut Alec salua Max

\- Bonjour Max sourit Alec rêveur

\- Sa majesté était avec toi déduit Max

Il était encore rêveur, Max haussa les épaules et laissa son frère dans son monde dans lequel son mari l'avait envoyé. Après un bon quart d'heure à rêver, il redescendit sur terre.

\- Où sont Izzy et Jace demanda Alec

\- Jace avec Clary au camp des soldats et Izzy est avec le prince Simon répondit Max

\- Je vois souffla Alec

\- Excuse-moi Alec mais Jem m'attend pour mes cours s'excusa Max en grimaçant

\- Vas-y accorda Alec

Son petit frère sortit des appartements, il sortit aussi de la pièce. Il se dirigea vers la fontaine d'eau, il s'assit et joua avec les écailles des poissons. Il entendit un bruit, il se leva et vit un couple s'embrasser passionnément. Il s'approcha encore et découvrit Simon et Isabelle, il fut choqué. Il fit du bruit ce qui le fit se séparer,

\- Alec pâlit Isabelle

\- Isabelle Sofia Lightwood, pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce que tu fait gronda Alec d'un ton froid

\- Alec, je…commençai Izzy

\- Votre altesse je peux vous expliquer tenta Simon

\- Je suis désolé prince Simon mais c'est entre moi et ma sœur claqua Alec froidement

La jeune femme regarda son frère avant de soupirer doucement,

\- Je suis tombée amoureuse du prince Simon et je voudrais l'épouser plus tard avoua Isabelle

\- Tu t'entends ce que tu dis Izzy, il est un prince et toi qui es-tu demanda Alec

Izzy regarda son frère bouche bée, elle le fixait comme si elle avait pris une gifle. Elle serra les poings,

\- Tu es mal placé de me dire ça Alec répliqua Isabelle

\- La question n'est pas sur moi Izzy mais c'est de toi qu'on parle riposta Alec

\- Tu veux l'entendre alors voilà je suis orpheline sans parents, je n'ai pas le sang noble ni de dot. Je ne suis personne cracha Izzy dont les larmes menacer de couler

Alec s'approcha d'elle et mit la main sur l'épaule de sa sœur,

\- Tu te trompes, tu es ma petite sœur Isabelle Sofia Lightwood. Tu as une famille, certes tu n'as pas de sang noble mais tu as acquis un statut par toi-même dans le palais. Tu as une dot alors voila qui tu es Izzy, nous avons passé tant d'épreuve dans notre vie et supporter bien des choses qu'aucun de nous ne pourrait le dire mais nous avons un cœur pur révéla Alec en regardant Simon

\- Je comprends votre altesse compris Simon

\- Alors s'il vous plait prenez soin de ma sœur déclara Alec

Izzy qui avait baissé la tête la leva subitement, Alec lui sourit. Elle sauta dans ses bras et se réjouit de bonheur,

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir grondé mais je voulais juste savoir ce que Simon ferait s'excusa Alec

\- Ce n'est rien mais merci de donner ta bénédiction sourit Izzy

\- Il faudra l'annoncer à sa majesté proposa Simon

\- Oui sourit Alec en pensant à son mari

Ils allèrent annoncer la nouvelle à Magnus qui se réjouit de la nouvelle, il décida de fiancer sa belle-sœur avec le prince Simon.

\- De cette alliance prince Simon nos deux royaumes seront toujours alliés déclara Magnus

\- C'est vrai, une paix durable entre nos deux royaumes renchérit Simon

La nouvelle des fiançailles d'Isabelle avec le prince Simon avait fait le tour de la ville, Jonathan renversa tout dans sa maison en faisant peur à ses domestiques sous la colère.

\- JE N' ADMETTRAI CA cria Jonathan en fracassant une chaise contre le mur

\- JE POURRAIS SAVOIR POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU DETRUIS LES MEUBLES COMME CA cria Valentin

\- ISABELLE VA SE FIANCER AVEC LE PRINCE SIMON ALORS QUE JE LA VOULAIS hurla Jonathan en jetant un bibelot contre le mur

\- Et alors tu as perdu la bataille mais pas la guerre comme on dit le proverbe, des fiançailles peut se briser facilement mon fils déclara Valentin

\- Mais comment faire pour les séparer demanda Jonathan

\- En devenant par exemple le capitaine de la garde royale proposa Valentin

\- Mais comment faire le sultan a déjà un capitaine répliqua Jonathan

\- Quand un obstacle se dresse contre toi, il faut l'éliminer mon fils garde-le en mémoire conseilla Valentin

\- Je comprends tout père sourit Jonathan

Ils se mirent à sourire de complicité, une femme les surveillait dans la pénombre de la nuit. Magnus était dans la chambre d'Alec avec celui-ci dans les bras endormis,

\- Alors demanda Magnus ayant entendu un mouvement de vent

La jeune femme lui exposa ce qu'elle avait vu et entendu,

\- Très bien, tu peux disposer et continues de les surveiller répondit Magnus

\- Bien majesté répondit la jeune femme en disparaissant

Alec remua légèrement dans son sommeil, son mari l'observa sous les rayons de la lune.

\- Une nymphe de la nuit sourit Magnus en l'embrassant sur le front

Plusieurs jours plus tard le palais fut en fête pour les fiançailles d'Isabelle et de Simon, Isabelle n'avait pas échappé à plusieurs essayages de vêtements ce qui l'agaça. Izzy portait un soutien-gorge rouge avec des strass avec des sequins et sa jupe avec des sequins et des strass brodés, elle avait une ceinture à chaînette autour de sa taille. Son voile qui lui cachait le visage était de la même couleur que ses vêtements, Simon avait un costume marron clair avec des arabesques claires brodées dessus. Tous vinrent les félicités, Alec avait payé une partit des tailleurs pour qu'ils puissent confectionner la meilleure tenue de fiançailles pour sa sœur.

\- Tu es heureux demanda Magnus

Alec sourit en se rappelant sa question pour le mariage de Clary avec Jace,

\- Je suis dans le même état que toi pour le mariage de Clary répondit Alec

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

\- Et toi demanda Amec en le regardant

\- Je suis heureux pour elle, par son mariage deux royaumes seront alliés pour toujours répondit Magnus

\- Je comprends souffla Alec en regardant sa sœur heureuse

\- Il ne te reste que Max à marier taquina Magnus

Le petit garçon passait et entendit son beau-frère,

\- Désolée majesté mais je ne me marierai pas car je ne veux pas essayer plusieurs vêtements grimaça le petit garçon

Les deux éclatèrent de rire devant l'innocence du garçon, celui-ci couru après que Tessa l'est appelé. Alec avait remarqué depuis un bout de temps que Tessa et ses deux amants s'occupaient beaucoup de son petit frère,

\- Jace, Isabelle et toi avez beau être ses frères et sa sœur mais l'amour parentales et l'amour fraternelle ne sont pas le même amour expliqua Magnus en le regardant fixer le trio et Max

\- Je sais mais Max a été plus dur à supporter à la mort de nos parents car il venait tout juste d'avoir 5 ans raconta Alec le cœur gros

\- Malgré qu'ils soient mort, ils resteront à jamais dans votre cœur dévoila Magnus

Alec se tourna vers lui en souriant, Magnus eut envie de se jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Vos majestés, salua Jonathan

\- Jonathan salua Alec crispé

\- Je vous félicite pour les fiançailles de votre sœur félicita Jonathan

\- Merci Jonathan remercia Alec

\- Excusez-moi s'excusa Jonathan en s'inclinant

Il s'en alla ce qui relassa Alec,

\- Je le supporte de moins en moins souffla Alec

\- Je sais moi je dois me coltiner le père grimaça Magnus

Il ria discrètement ce qui fit sourire son mari,

\- Ça te dirait de t'éclipser d'ici proposa Magnus

\- Bien sûr sourit Alec

Ils se levèrent et firent signe au garde pour signaler leur départ, ils se promenèrent la main dans la main.

\- J'ai envie de me balader avec toi déclara Magnus en l'emmenant dans les écuries

Il scella Church et ils allèrent galoper dans les plaines du désert sous les rayons de la lune, Alec avait les bras autour de la taille de son mari et soupira d'aise sous la chaleur de son mari. Celui-ci fit ralentir son cheval pour profiter encore de ce moment avec son amant,

\- Je t'aime murmura Alec

\- Je sais chuchota Magnus

Ils rentrèrent ensuite au palais, ils allèrent dans le harem. Alec se blottit contre le sultan, celui-ci caressa son dos.

\- Dis Magnus, est-ce que tes autres frères et sœurs sont alliés au royaume questionna Alec

\- Pour la plupart oui, certain n'ont pas accepté la décision de mon père concernant son successeur en me choisissant répondit Magnus

\- Pourquoi demanda Alec

\- Pour eux mais je pense plus que c'est leurs mères qui les ont montées contre moi car elles étaient jalouse que mon père est fait de ma mère sa reine alors qu'elle n'avait pas une seule goutte de sang noble dans les veines raconta Magnus

\- C'est parce qu'elles ne pouvaient pas comprendre l'amour de ton père pour ta mère décréta Alec

\- Je pense aussi mais une chose est sûr, c'est que je ne prendrais jamais de concubine ou de concubin où encore un autre époux ou épouse. Seul toi me suffit confessa Magnus

\- Toi aussi tu me suffis rougis Alec en se cachant son visage contre son torse

\- Ne cache pas ses rougissements adorables ricana Magnus

Il le regarda avec les joues rouges et les yeux brillant d'amour, Magnus le regardait avec les mêmes yeux.

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je sais souffla Magnus

Il lui crocheta la nuque et l'embrassa tendrement, ils s'embrassèrent quelques minutes avant de se séparer à bout de souffle.

\- La seule chose que je ne pourrai pas te donner c'est un enfant lâcha Alec

Magnus lui fit relever sa tête et le fixait de ses yeux dorée,

\- Tu me suffis amplement, même si un enfant est impossible dans notre cas. Il y a que toi qui comptes dans ma vie et rassures-toi pour les enfants on pourra adopter rassura Magnus

Alec se jeta à son cou en l'embrassant sur le visage, il ria légèrement.

\- Je t'aime confia Alec à chaque baiser

Magnus sourit au baiser de son amant,

\- J'ai de la chance de t'avoir, je me dis chaque jour quand est-ce que je vais me réveiller de ce rêve merveilleux que tu es en train de me faire vivre révéla Alec

\- Ce rêve que tu fais ne prendra jamais fin dévoila Magnus en lui caressant la joue

Alec se pencha pour profiter de sa caresse, il se blottit à nouveau dans les bras de son mari avant de s'endormir. Magnus le regarda dormir,

\- Bientôt tu changeras de chambre pour celle de ma mère décréta Magnus

Il s'endormit à son tour après avoir embrassé son consort sur le front, il souhaita qu'ils puissent adopter un bébé pour le voir grandir et l'éduquer ensemble. Une étoile traversa le ciel et réalisera son vœu très prochainement.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le nouveau de poste de Jonathan et le retour de Camille. Bisous glacées.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109: Ravie de ça t'a plus et voilà la suite**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 17, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 17**_

Alec supervisait les détails du mariage d'Izzy, il demanda aux tailleurs de retoucher légèrement la robe de mariage de sa défunte mère dont avait hérité Izzy.

\- Merci Alec remercia Izzy en le voyant s'investir dans le mariage

\- Ne me remercie pas, je veux que ton mariage se passe comme l'auraient souhaité nos parents révéla Alec

Izzy fut ému et vint le prendre dans ses bras, il la serra dans ses bras. Elle se décala et essuya une larme au coin de l'œil,

\- Je pense que je vais garder quelques larmes pour le mariage et pour mon départ ria Izzy la voix légèrement enroué

\- Tu me manqueras quand tu seras parti avec le prince Simon souffla Alec

\- Je sais répondit Izzy

\- Allez, je te laisse te changer, il faut que j'aille nourrir les animaux prévins Alec

\- D'accord accepta Izzy

Alec l'embrassa sur le front, il la laissa et s'en laissa. Il alla nourrir Church et les animaux,

\- Si tu continues de les nourrir, ils n'aimeront que toi au lieu de moi remarqua Magnus en le rejoignant à la fontaine

\- Tu as fini de juger les affaires du royaume questionna Alec en le regardant s'asseoir près de lui

\- Oui, depuis que tu as géré les affaires à ma place quand je me suis absenté un moment, il y a moins de sujets qui viennent demander audience car tu as réglé la plupart de leurs problèmes expliqua Magnus

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Magnus lui sourit et lui enleva son voile pour l'embrasser tendrement,

\- Je suis fier de dire que tu es la personne parfaite pour le royaume car tu comprends les sujets mieux que moi déclara Magnus

\- C'est parce que j'ai vécu avec le peuple et j'ai vu comment ça se passe en ville révéla Alec

\- Et c'est pourquoi je t'ai choisi car tu te soucies du peuple, si j'avais choisi quelqu'un d'autre pour partager mon trône cette personne se serait vautrée dans le luxe du palais sans se soucier du peuple, il ou elle aurait dépensé l'argent du royaume où elle m'aurait ennuyé expliqua Magnus

\- Je me demandais pourquoi est-ce que tu m'avais choisi mais maintenant je comprends déduit Alec

\- Exact et en même temps tu m'as envoûté avec tes yeux bleus saphirs quand tu m'as sauvé la vie sourit Magnus

Alec tourna la tête en rougissant, le sultan lui fit tourner la tête et lui caressa le visage avant de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser. Un domestique vint les voir en s'inclinant sans les regarder en train de s'embrasser,

\- Pardonnez-moi votre majesté mais le conseil d'administration vous attend informa le domestique

Magnus se détacha des lèvres d'Alec, il tourna la tête vers le domestique.

\- Dis-leur que j'arrive ordonna Magnus

\- Bien votre majesté répondit le domestique

Le domestique s'en alla en les laissant seul, Magnus se tourna vers Alec qui le fixait toujours. Il l'embrassa chastement,

\- Le devoir m'appelle signala Magnus

\- Je sais, on se retrouve plus tard souffla Alec

Alec regarda son mari partir, il se leva et alla au camp d'entraînement. Il vit Jace en train de s'entraîner à l'épée avec un autre, il alla vers les champs de cible. Raphaël qui entraînait des archers vit Alec. Il fit signe aux archers de s'arrêter, tous tournèrent la tête vers Alec. Tous s'inclinèrent devant lui, Raphaël alla chercher l'arc d'Alec.

\- Votre altesse votre arc déclara Raphaël

\- Merci Raphaël sourit Alec

Un soldat emmena des flèches, tous firent ébahis par le talent du consort au tir à l'arc.

\- C'est impressionnant de voir sa majesté aussi adroite au tir à l'arc s'émerveilla un soldat

\- Ouais renchérit un autre

Jace s'approcha et sourit en voyant son frère tirer sur toutes les cibles, Alec termina de tirer sur les cibles sous les applaudissements des soldats. Il se tourna vers Raphaël qui s'inclina devant lui en prenant son arc, il vit son frère lui sourire

\- Jolie performance complimenta Jace

\- Merci Jace remercia Alec

Jace lui sourit malicieusement et joua avec une épée, Alec comprit le sourire de Jace.

\- Pourrais-je avoir une épée s'il vous plait demanda Alec en se tournant vers le commandant des armées

\- Votre altesse, je ne crois pas que sa majesté sera ravie que vous vous blessiez à l'épée réfuta Raphaël

\- Raphaël ne t'inquiète pas, c'est sa majesté elle-même qui m'a appris le maniement de l'épée rassura Alec

\- Comme vous voulez votre altesse soupira Raphaël en lui donnant l'épée

Alec prit l'épée et s'approcha de son frère, tous les soldats firent un rond pour assister au combat. Ils se défièrent du regard en tournant en rond, Jace donna l'assaut. Alec para l'attaque et ils enchaînèrent les coups d'épée sous les cris d'encouragements des soldats, Jace riposta à une attaque d'Alec avant de sauter sur son épaule. Le consort sourit et se retourna pour faire un salto arrière pour rejoindre son frère, les deux se combattirent dans le duel en usant de leurs talents. Un soldat entra dans la salle d'audience, Magnus le vit arrivé en interrompant le conseil d'administration.

\- Pardonnez-moi votre majesté d'interrompre le conseil mais je viens vous prévenir que son altesse le consort est en train de combattre en duel avec le prince consort Jace avertit le soldat

\- Très bien répondit Magnus

Le soldat s'inclina et sortit de la salle d'audience, Magnus continua le conseil comme si de rien n'était. Après le conseil il se dirigea vers le camp et vit un attroupement de soldat en train de crier des encouragements, Raphaël vit son ami d'enfance s'approcher. Il inclina la tête en avant pour le saluer avant de regarder le combat que se livraient le consort et le blond , Magnus se plaça près de lui et regarda son mari combattre en utilisant ses atouts d'acrobates pour ses attaques et ses défenses.

\- Ton mari se défend bien mais ses attaques sont un peu moyennes contrairement à Jace observa Raphaël

\- Je le vois disons que je l'ai entraîné que pour la défense et rarement pour l'attaque révéla Magnus

\- Je pense que sa spécialité est le tir à l'arc conclu Raphaël

\- Je pense aussi supposa Magnus

Le duel se termina par la victoire d'Alec car Jace fut déstabiliser quand il avait mal atterri ce qui avantagea le consort, tous applaudirent Alec qui aida son frère à se remettre debout. Jace le prit dans ses bras ce qui le fit rire,

\- Bravo frangin, ça se voit que ça majesté t'entraîne sourit Jace

Il rougit furieusement encore plus quand il vit son mari s'approcher en applaudissant, les soldats en plus de Jace s'inclinèrent devant lui.

\- Bravo pour cette victoire complimenta Magnus

Il mordit ses lèvres ce qui le fit grogner de plaisir doucement, Magnus s'avança vers lui et se pencha vers son oreille.

\- Ce soir, je veux te provoquer en duel défia Magnus

\- J'accepte ton défi sourit Alec

Il ricana en se redressant, il proposa à son commandant de s'entraîner en duel. Celui-ci s'entraîna sous le regard émerveillé de son amant et des encouragements de ses soldats. Après avoir vaincu son commandant Magnus fut acclamé par ses soldats et Alec, il rentra au palais avec Alec.

\- N'oublie pas notre duel ce soir prévint Magnus en allant vers son bureau

\- J'oublierai ça pour rien au monde sourit Alec

Il alla faire ses occupations sur le mariage d'Isabelle, il s'occupa de Miaou qu'il avait un peu négligé depuis quelque temps. Il était assis dans le salon privé du harem, des servantes étaient en train de discuter en lui tenant compagnie. Tessa entra dans le salon, elles s'inclinèrent devant elle.

\- Tu te reposes un peu avant de continuer à t'occuper du mariage d'Isabelle questionna Tessa

\- J'ai déjà donné mes instructions aux domestiques répondit Alec

\- Je vois, alors prêt à emmener ta sœur jusqu'à l'autel taquina la princesse

\- Franchement je l'a vois encore comme une enfant et maintenant elle va se marier soupira Alec nostalgique

\- Je te comprends, j'ai ressenti la même chose pour Clary et Magnus à leur mariage. Plus pour Magnus car j'ai été toujours présente pour lui comme je l'ai pratiquement élevé comme s'il était mon enfant raconta Tessa

\- As-tu songé à avoir des enfants demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr que je veux avoir des enfants mais pas pour le moment répondit Tessa

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Ils discutèrent ensemble toute l'après-midi, arrivés le soir Alec rejoignit son mari dans le jardin. Magnus avait deux épées dans les mains,

\- Suis-moi proposa Magnus

Il hocha la tête et le suivi, il l'emmena dans une partie du jardin où personne ne pourrait les déranger. Il lui donna l'épée avant de faire un sourire de défie à son mari, Alec se mit en garde en lui lança un regard de défie. Magnus attaqua celui-ci qui se défendit avant de se servir de la force de son mari pour le renverser, le sultan recula légèrement et le repoussa doucement. Alec utilisa ses talents pour l'attaquer, Magnus se défendit avant de le bloquer. Il sourit devant les yeux bleus de son amant, il le fit reculer jusqu'à un poteau en le plaquant dessus. Avec sa main droite il enleva le voile de son consort, il se pencha vers lui pour effleurer ses lèvres doucement. Le consort haleta doucement avant de se dégager, Magnus se remit en position de combat et para les attaques d'Alec. Celui-ci fit un salto avant pour le faire reculer, Magnus en profita pour le faire perdre son équilibre. Alec mit son épée devant lui pour parer le coup du sultan, il le déséquilibra à son tour ce qui le surpris.

\- Ouch gémit Magnus de douleur

\- Je t'ai eu déclara Alec en allant le désarmer

Il lui assena un coup et Magnus roula sur le côté, il roula avant de se remettre debout pour repousser Alec. Dans le roulement le sultan avait perdu son gilet ce qui fit qu'il était torse nu devant le noiraud qui fut déstabiliser par la semi-nudité de son mari, celui-ci remarqua le trouble de son consort.

\- Ça va taquina Magnus

\- Oui répondit Alec troublé

Il s'avança pour l'attaquer, Alec para l'attaque avec difficulté. Magnus se pencha en avant en lui faisant un sourire charmeur, il le repoussa et lui assena attaque sur attaque. Ils combattirent jusqu'à arriver près de l'aménagement de la fontaine d'eau, Alec repoussa Magnus vers la chute d'eau des fontaines. Il déglutina quand il le vit ressortir trempé, son mari passa une main dans ses cheveux humides pour les repousser en arrière. Son torse était ruisselant à cause de l'eau, il ressortit de la fontaine d'eau avec un sourire sexy sur les lèvres. Alec rougit en se mordant les lèvres ayant envie de se jeter dans ses bras et de lécher chaque goutte d'eau sur son torse,

\- On continue où tu as envie de faire autre chose d'après ton regard nargua Magnus avec un sourire charmeur

Il rougit violemment,

\- On continue rougi Alec

Magnus attaqua son mari et joua de son corps ayant compris que celui-ci était troublé par son corps humide, Alec haleta devant la proximité du torse humide de son amant. Il se défendit difficilement devant ses attaques, Magnus réussit à le piéger et le jeta dans la fontaine à son tour. Il ressortit trempé comme son mari, Magnus sourit devant le spectacle.

\- Devant ça, je n'ai plus très envie de combattre sourit Magnus

Alec enleva son gilet trempé,

\- Hum maintenant c'est moi qui suis troublé par tant de beauté susurra Magnus

Alec fonça vers lui et pour lui donner un coup d'épée, ils se combattirent alors que le désir se dégageait d'eux. Magnus désarma Alec avant de jeter son épée par terre pour crocheter la nuque de son amant pour l'embrasser fougueusement, il le porta pour l'emmener dans sa chambre à lui. Il le déposa dans son lit, Alec regarda la chambre et ne reconnut pas la chambre.

\- Où est-ce que nous sommes demanda Alec

\- Tu es dans ma chambre officielle quand je ne dors pas avec toi dans le harem répondit Magnus le surplombant

Alec hocha la tête et lui crocheta la nuque pour continuer à l'embrasser, il caressa le torse humide pendant que Magnus grignotait son cou en léchant les gouttes d'eau. Il arriva vers son torse et lécha les gouttes d'eau dessus, il mordilla ses tétons ce qui lui arracha une plainte de plaisir. Il descendit encore plus et enleva son pantalon pour se mettre devant son membre dressé par le plaisir, il le prit en bouche. Il le suçota en faisant crier son amant jusqu'à la jouissance, il avala sa semence en se relevant pour le regarder haletant et les joues rouges. Il entendit frapper à la porte ce qu'il le fit gronder de frustration, il alla à la porte et vit un garde qui s'inclina devant lui.

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Magnus

\- Pardonnez-moi votre majesté mais on vient de recevoir une missive urgente concernant le capitaine de la garde informa le garde en lui présentant le parchemin

Magnus le déroula et lut le contenu, il eut le visage grave en le lisant.

\- Apportez cela au commandant Raphaël et dites-lui que je veux le voir demain matin de bonne heure ordonna Magnus en lui donnant le parchemin

\- A vos ordres votre majesté répondit le garde en s'inclinant

Il s'en alla et Magnus serra son poing jusqu'à faire blanchir ses jointures, il sentit deux bras le serrer au niveau de sa taille et des lèvres lui embrasser le dos.

\- Tu ne viens pas te coucher près de moi demanda Alec

Il se retourna et l'embrassa tendrement, ils se remirent au lit. Alec s'endormit très vit blotti contre son amant, Magnus le regarda dormir un moment avant de s'endormir lui aussi. Le lendemain il se rendit dans la salle d'audience et vit Raphaël l'attendre,

\- Majesté salua Raphaël

\- Tu as lu la missive demanda Magnus

\- Oui, je trouve que ça ne ressemble pas au capitaine Sébastien de démissionner comme ça conclut Raphaël

\- Donc tu comprends qu'il y a anguille sous roche déduit Magnus

\- Oui répondit Raphaël

Magnus se pinça le nez en soupirant de fatigue, il regarda son ami et son commandant.

\- Lance une enquête sur la démission du capitaine Verlac déclara Magnus

\- Très bien répondit Raphaël

Un garde entra dans la salle d'audience, il s'inclina devant Magnus.

\- Majesté, nous venons d'avoir une nouvelle alarmante informa le garde

\- Qu'y a-t-il demanda Magnus

\- Le capitaine Verlac a été retrouvé mort, on a trouvé son cadavre dans une grotte. D'après les observations il a été assassiné pendant son voyage pour revenir ici annonça le garde

Magnus se décomposa devant la nouvelle,

\- Merde jura Magnus en serrant les accoudoirs

\- Que fait-on du corps demanda le garde

\- Restituer son corps à sa famille et Raphaël commence une enquête pour trouver son meurtrier ordonna Magnus

\- Oui votre majesté répondit les deux hommes

Les deux hommes sortirent de la salle, Magnus donna un coup de poing sur son accoudoir. Jonathan savoura un verre de vin en compagnie de son père,

\- Un obstacle en moins sourit Jonathan

\- Bientôt le trône nous appartiendra ria Valentin

\- Exact père ria Jonathan

Camille entra dans la pièce et les virent trinquer,

\- Je me demande pourquoi est-ce que tu t'intéresses à la belle-sœur de sa majesté, tu l'as regardée. Elle ressemble à une mendiante à qui on a juste donné une robe pour faire joli se moqua Camille

\- Je sais mais elle a un certain charme répliqua Jonathan

\- Il y a une nouvelle comme quoi le capitaine de la garde a été assassiné révéla Camille

\- On le sait déjà répondit Valentin avec un sourire de victoire

\- Je vois sourit Camille

\- Tu as tout compris conclu Jonathan

\- J'espère que tu pourrais jouer de ton influence pour que je puisse venir au palais souhaita Camille

\- Ne t'en fais pas frangine, je te ferrai revenir au palais en un rien de temps après que je sois nommé capitaine de la garde sourit Jonathan

Le trio sourit avant de trinquer, dans l'ombre un homme les observait. Quelques jours plus tard le conseil fit pression sur Magnus pour qu'il désigne un nouveau capitaine de la garde,

\- Conseiller Valentin, ton fils Jonathan sera le nouveau capitaine de la garde annonça Magnus

\- C'est un immense plaisir pour moi que vous ayez choisi mon fils pour être le capitaine de la garde remercia Valentin

\- Je veux le voir demain matin ordonna Magnus

\- Comme vous voudrez votre majesté répondit Valentin

Magnus se rendit à son bureau et regarda par la fenêtre qui donnait vue sur le jardin et il vit son mari en train de jouer avec son chat, il entendit un bruit.

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Magnus sans se retourner

\- Majesté, pourquoi donner le poste de capitaine de la garde à Jonathan Morgenstern demanda Lily derrière lui

\- Lily, as-tu entendu ce proverbe qui dit reste proche de tes amis mais encore plus de tes ennemis questionna Magnus

\- Oui votre majesté répondit Lily

\- Donc je n'ai pas besoin de t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai décidé de ça, je veux savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'intéresse à Isabelle et ce qu'il compte de faire pour l'avoir expliqua Magnus en regardant Alec

\- Je comprends votre majesté, Jordan m'a dit qu'il a l'intention de faire revenir Camille dans l'enceinte du palais avoua Lily

\- Je vois souffla Magnus en fermant les yeux

Il ouvrit les yeux,

\- Dis à Jordan et Maia de continuer de les espionner et toi veille sur le prince Simon, s'il lui arrive quelque chose une guerre entre nos deux royaumes se déclenchera décréta Magnus

\- Bien votre majesté répondit Lily

Magnus n'entendit plus rien, il retourna faire son travail de la gestion. Plus tard il se rendit dans la salle d'audience, Jonathan s'inclina devant lui.

\- Vous m'avez demandé votre majesté demanda Jonathan

\- Oui, à partir d'aujourd'hui Jonathan Morgenstern vous êtes le nouveau capitaine de la garde royale annonça Magnus

Jonathan se réjouit de l'annonce en voyant que son plan fonctionnait à merveille, un garde vint lui remettre l'épée de capitaine. Il le prit et s'inclina devant Magnus,

\- Je vous remercie votre majesté et je m'engage à protéger et servir sa majesté déclara Jonathan d'un ton solennel

\- Bien, il y aura une fête que je donnerai en ton honneur annonça Magnus

Il se réjouit encore plus, il repensa à la demande de sa sœur.

\- Je voudrais aussi vous adresser une requête votre majesté, je voudrais que ma sœur puisse assister à la fête demanda Jonathan

\- Entendu, Camille pourra revenir dans le palais déclara Magnus

\- Merci votre majesté répondit Jonathan en s'inclinant

Il s'en alla en se réjouissant, Magnus sortit de la salle d'audience et alla se promener et vit son mari en train de jouer avec son jeune frère. Il sourit en s'approchant, Max vit Magnus et s'inclina,

\- Pourrais-je savoir à quoi vous jouer demanda Magnus

\- On joué à chat mais Alec est très rapide expliqua Max

\- Ah bon sourit Magnus en regardant son consort

\- Oui confirma Max

Alec sourit à son petit frère, Magnus se mit au niveau de l'enfant.

\- Tu veux un coup de main pour attraper ton frère proposa Magnus

\- Votre majesté, vous voulez m'aider demanda Max

\- Bien sûr sourit Magnus en jetant un coup d'œil

Max cria de joie ayant un moyen d'attraper son frère, Alec déglutit devant le regard taquin de son amant. Max commença à courir derrière son frère, Alec couru avant d'esquiver les mains de son petit frère. Il riait de la moue de son frère, Max sourit malicieusement ce qui le fit froncer les sourcils. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre qu'il sentit deux bras l'enlacer par-derrière, il se débattit avant de tomber en attrapant son mari qui perdit son équilibre. Magnus atterris sur Alec, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux avec amour. Max regarda leur comportement étrange alors que Tessa et Isabelle qui arrivaient se mirent à sourire amusées par la scène,

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se regardent comme ça demanda Max innocemment

\- Parce qu'ils sont amoureux répondit Tessa

\- Oh compris le plus jeune

Izzy regarda le couple avant de voir un seau d'eau plein dont les jardiniers se servaient pour arroser les plantes, elle le jeta sur eux. Ils reçurent de l'eau ce qui les fit se réveiller de leur transe amoureuse,

\- Izzy gronda Alec

Elle ria avant de se mettre à courir en voyant son frère lui courir après pour lui jeter de l'eau à son tour, Magnus sourit en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Sa grande sœur vint près de lui,

\- Tout va bien demanda Tessa amusées

Il hocha la tête en regardant son mari courser sa sœur qui voltigeait pour l'éviter, Alec arrosa sa sœur qui cria sous la douche froide. Plus tard Magnus organisa une fête pour la promotion de Jonathan, tous vinrent le félicité. Alec ne comprenait pas le choix de son mari, et il lui avait dis qu'une chose.

\- Fais moi confiance dans ce que je fais avait dit Magnus

\- Alec était caché derrière un rideau assis sur un canapé près de son mari, Jonathan vint se présenter à lui.

\- Votre altesse, je viens vous dire que je m'engage à vous protéger et vous servir au risque de ma vie promis Jonathan

\- Je vous remercie capitaine Jonathan, j'espère que vous ferez honneur à notre royaume souhaita Alec crispé

\- Je vous remercie et je le ferrais votre altesse répondit Jonathan

Il s'inclina et se mêla parmi les invitées, Alec soupira longuement pour se détendre avant de se rendre compte qu'il le verrait assez souvent étant donné qu'il était le nouveau capitaine de la garde royale. Il regarda sa fratrie, sa sœur était avec son futur mari et Jace en train de parler avec Raphaël avec Clary à ses côtés. Max était près de Tessa qui le nourrissait pendant que Jem regardait les invités et que Will discutait avec un conseiller, il sourit en regardant son mari sur le côté.

\- Tu t'ennuies de la fête questionna Magnus en le regardant

\- Pas pour le moment mais je veillais sur ma fratrie répondit Alec

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Camille vint s'incliner devant eux, Magnus grimaça légèrement en la voyant.

\- Votre majesté salua Camille

\- Camille salua Magnus tendu

\- Je remercie vos majestés de m'avoir permis d'assister à la soirée remercia Camille

\- Ce n'est rien mais remercie ton frère c'est lui qui l'a demandé répondit Magnus

\- Ma conduite de la dernière était vraiment déplacée et je m'en excuse s'excusa Camille

\- J'accepte vos excuses répondit Alec

Elle le remercia et s'inclina avant de partir, Magnus se détendit.

\- J'espère qu'elle ne va pas venir aussi souvent qu'autrefois parce qu'elle est vraiment chiante grimaça Magnus

Alec gloussa et le regarda tendrement, Magnus lui fit un sourire plein d'amour. Tessa remarqua Max bailler,

\- Max, viens il est l'heure de dormir répondit Tessa

\- Je n'ai pas sommeil ronchonna Max

Il bailla ce qui fit sourire la princesse, elle lui prit la main. Elle se présenta devant le couple royal,

\- Je ramène Max dans sa chambre prévint Tessa

\- Je vais le ramener proposa Alec en se levant

\- Non, c'est bon je l'emmène. Je m'occupe de lui rassura Tessa

\- D'accord souffla Alec

Tessa ramena le petit garçon dans les appartements,

\- Tessa, tu peux me porter s'il te plait demanda Max en tirant sur la jupe

\- Bien sûr sourit Tessa maternelle

Elle prit le petit garçon dans ses bras, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et le posa dans son lit tirant la couverture sur lui.

\- Tu peux me raconter une histoire, Izzy ou Alec me racontait toujours une histoire avant de m'endormir proposa Max

\- Bien sûr répondit Tessa

La princesse raconta une histoire au plus jeune des Lightwood, il commença à s'endormir. Elle l'embrassa sur le front,

\- Bonne nuit Max souhaita Tessa

\- Bonne nuit maman s'endormit Max

La jeune femme eut un pincement au niveau de son cœur, elle caressa les cheveux de Max maternellement. Quelques jours plus tard Alec après avoir nourri les animaux se promena dans le jardin et vit Tessa à la fontaine dans ses pensées.

\- Tu as l'air songeuse remarqua Alec

Tessa sursauta et vit son beau-frère devant lui,

\- Oh Alec, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver remarqua la princesse

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as pour que tu as l'air aussi pensive demanda Alec

\- Ce n'est rien, des tracas sans importance, rassura Tessa

\- Tu es sûr que ça va s'inquiéta Alec

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas sourit Tessa pour le rassurer

Il n'avait pas cure de l'état de la princesse, il en parla à son mari. Il convoqua sa sœur sur le balcon,

\- Tu m'as fait demander questionna Tessa

\- Alexander m'a dit que tu avais l'air pensive depuis quelque temps révéla Magnus en la regardant

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça rassura Tessa en venant près de lui

Il la regardant fixer la ville, il la fit se retourner vers lui. Il souleva son menton,

\- Tu me connais comme un livre ouvert et je te connais comme un livre ouvert, je sais que quelque chose te tracasse ma sœur décréta Magnus

\- Tu as raison dévoila Tessa

Elle lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé avec Max, Magnus la fixait sans rien dire.

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire Magnus révéla Tessa

\- Je verrais demain, je te convoquerai avec tout le monde pour décider de tout ça décréta Magnus

\- D'accord accepta Tessa

Il vit qu'elle inquiétait, il l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Tout va bien se passer ne t'en fait pas rassura Magnus

\- J'ai peur qu'ils ne puissent pas comprendre ma demande s'inquiéta Tessa

\- Je te rassure qu'ils comprendront apaisa Magnus

\- Je l'espère souffla Tessa

Magnus la prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur le front, elle posa la tête sur le torse de son frère.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la demande de Tessa et la décision de Max. Bisous glacées.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109 , Et oui tu as deviner à moitié et pour ce qui est de la fête c'est à chaque événement en faite**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 18, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 18**_

Alec se réveilla sous une caresse, il grommela doucement. Des lèvres vinrent l'embrasser doucement, il ouvrit les yeux pour voir son mari l'embrasser. Il répondit au baiser, ils rompirent le baiser par manque d'air.

\- Tu es méchant de ne me pas laisser dormir gronda Alec doucement

\- Il faut bien que je voie tes beaux yeux susurra Magnus en l'embrassa sur les lèvres chastement

Il lui caressa le visage, il embrassa encore une fois avant de se lever du lit. Ils se rendirent dans le hammam,

\- Dis-moi pourquoi est-ce que tu nous convoques dans la salle d'audience demanda Alec

\- C'est une demande particulière qu'il vous concerne tous les quatre répondit Magnus

\- Je vois alors nous serons là confirma Alec

Il tourna la tête et l'embrassa tendrement, Magnus dévia ses lèvres dans son cou avant de s'arracher de ses bras pour partir plus tôt.

\- Il faut que j'y aille car le devoir m'appelle souffla Magnus

\- A tout à l'heure souri Alec

Magnus l'embrassa et sortit du bain et Alec regarda les fesses muscler de son mari, il prit son bain avant de se diriger vers l'écurie après être passé dans la cuisine.

\- Bonjour mon beau, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui demanda Alec en caressant Church

Le cheval lui donna des petits coups de tête contre Alec, il rigola doucement.

\- Bien sûr que j'ai tes friandises sourit Alec en sortant quelques fruits et carottes

Le cheval hennit de joie, il ria avant de l'embrasser sur le museau. Il alla sortir quand il vit Jonathan avec un cheval,

\- Votre altesse salua Jonathan en s'inclinant

\- Capitaine Jonathan salua Alec

\- Je viens de faire galoper mon cheval révéla Jonathan

Il hocha la tête et il sortit après avoir appelé son chat, il se dirigea vers la fontaine d'eau et donna quelques graines aux poissons. Il entendit du bruit et s'avança vers le bruit et trouva Tessa en train de chatouiller Max qui riait. Il regarda la scène en souriant avec un pincement au cœur,

\- Dis Tessa, est-ce que tu as des enfants demanda Max

\- Non, je n'ai pas eu encore ce privilège pour le moment répondit Tessa

\- Oh dommage souffla Max

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça questionna Tessa

Max rougit doucement en baissant la tête tristement, Tessa vit le regard triste du jeune garçon.

\- Max, qu'est-ce que tu as demanda Tessa

\- Non, il y a rien du tout, c'est juste que…réfuta Max en secouant la tête

\- Oui encouragea Tessa

\- Je…Je…excuse-moi il faut que j'aille étudier avec Jem s'excusa Max en se levant

Il partit en courant et ne vit pas son grand frère près de lui, Tessa était confuse. Alec s'approcha d'elle,

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend demanda Alec

\- Je ne sais pas Alec, il m'a juste demandé si j'avais des enfants ensuite il est parti brusquement expliqua Tessa

\- Je pense savoir ce qu'il a soupira Alec tristement

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a demanda Tessa

\- Max est en manque d'amour parental répondit Alec

\- Oh compris Tessa

\- Excuse-moi s'excusa Alec

Alec se dirigea vers les appartements de sa fratrie, il entra dans la chambre de son petit frère. Il le vit sur son lit, celui-ci serrait l'une des robes de sa mère qu'il avait prise pour dormir avec le soir.

\- Tout va bien, Max demanda Alec

\- Oui souffla Max

\- Et moi je vois que tu ne vas pas bien petit frère alors dis-moi répondit Alec

\- Maman me manque révéla Max tristement

Son grand frère le prit dans ses bras,

\- Que voulais-tu demander à la princesse Tessa demanda Alec

Il secoua la tête en refusant de le dire à son frère,

\- Ecoute je sais qu'elle te manque mais elle est présente en ce moment même confia Alec

\- Mais où est-ce qu'elle est demanda Max

\- Elle est ici révéla Alec en lui pointant son cœur

\- Elle est ici demanda Max

\- Oui, elle est aussi dans mon cœur comme dans le cœur d'Izzy et de Jace dévoila Alec

Il hocha la tête en reniflant doucement, Alec l'embrassa sur le front. Ils firent un câlin ensemble, il le laissa dans la chambre. Izzy venait de faire terminer les retouches de sa robe de mariage,

\- Alec qu'est-ce qu'il se passe demanda Izzy

\- Ce n'est rien souffla Alec en fermant la porte

Des larmes coulaient de ses joues, Izzy vint le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Il a encore demandé maman compris Izzy

Il hocha la tête dans les bras de sa sœur, elle embrassa dans les cheveux. Il se mit à genoux en pleurant dans les jupes de sa sœur qui caressa ses joues, Jace entra dans la chambre avec Clary.

\- Alec, pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures demanda la rousse

Jace s'approcha doucement en se mettant à son niveau, il le prit dans ses bras.

\- Il a encore demandé maman déduit Jace

Il ne répondit pas mais son corps était secoués de spasmes de sanglots ce qui confirma Jace, Clary mit une main sur l'épaule de son mari. Les larmes d'Alec s'arrêta un moment, il essuya ses joues avant de se lever pour s'asseoir dans le canapé avec sa fratrie et sa belle-sœur.

\- Je croyais que vous aviez fait votre deuil demanda Clary

\- On l'a fait mais le problème s'est Max, nos parents sont morts quand nous étions jeunes c'est que je tes raconté tu te souviens questionna Jace

\- Oui répondit Clary

\- Eh bien je ne tes pas dit quel âge nous avions révéla Jace

\- Quels âges vous aviez questionna Clary

\- Izzy avait 11 ans, Jace 12 ans et moi 13 ans révélèrent Alec

\- Max avait 5 ans renchéris Izzy

\- Oh seigneur s'horrifia Clary

\- Depuis ce jour il demande maman quand il est en manque d'amour maternel, le plus dur s'est qu'on le console un moment ce qui le calme un peu mais c'est trop dur pour nous expliqua Jace

\- Je comprends souffla Clary

Plus tard Max sortit de sa chambre et alla vers la bibliothèque, il entra et vit la personne qu'il cherchait. Will lui sourit

\- Bonjour Max, comment vas-tu salua Will

\- Ça va, je pourrais te parler s'il te plait demanda Max

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda Will en l'invitant à s'asseoir

Il s'assit sur la chaise,

\- Alors de quoi tu veux me parler demanda Will en s'asseyant

\- Will, est-ce que toi et Tessa pourriez devenir mes parents murmura Max

\- Tu peux parler plus fort s'il te plait demanda Will doucement

\- Je voudrais que Tessa et toi deveniez mes parents demanda Max en baissant la tête

Will fut stupéfait par la demande de Max,

\- Tu veux que Tessa et moi ont deviennent tes parents répéta Will

Il hocha la tête, il soupira doucement.

\- Est-ce que ta fratrie sait pour ta demande questionna Will

\- Non souffla Max

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que Tessa et moi devenions tes parents demanda Will

\- Parce que je veux une maman et un papa, je n'ai pas de papa et de maman car ils sont avec les étoiles répondit Max tristement

\- Je comprends mais il faut que tu en parles avec tes frères et sœur proposa Will

\- J'ai peur qu'ils ne comprennent pas et aussi qu'ils soient furieux répondit Max

\- Il faut que tu leur parle pour leur dire ce que tu veux ensuite on en discutera ensemble proposa Will

\- D'accord répondit Max

Il le laissa et se dirigea vers ses appartements, il vit sa fratrie lui tombés dessus. Ils le serrèrent dans leurs bras,

\- On t'a cherché partout révéla Alec

\- Où est-ce que tu étais demanda Izzy

\- Ne referais plus jamais ça, on était inquiet dit Jace

Max soupira devant l'étouffement que sa fratrie lui faisait subir,

\- J'étouffe là souffla Max

\- Oups répondit la fratrie

Ils relâchèrent leur frère, il respira en grande goulée d'air frais.

\- Je voudrais vous parler à tous les trois demanda Max

Ils hochèrent la tête et allèrent s'assoir tous dans le canapé, Max prit une grande respiration pour se donner du courage.

\- De quoi voulais-tu nous parler Max demanda Jace

\- Depuis que Alec s'est marié, Tessa s'est occupée de moi comme maman et Jem et Will sont comme papa commença Max en baissant la tête

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de nous dire questionna Alec avec douceur

\- J'ai demandé à Will si Tessa et lui pourraient devenir mon papa et ma maman dévoila Max en triturant sa chemise

\- Oh Max comprit Izzy en se levant pour le rejoindre pour le prendre dans ses bras

\- Je ne veux pas oublier papa et maman qui sont au ciel mais je veux une maman qui m'embrasse le soir et un papa qui me raconte des histoires et qui m'emmène faire des promenades ou qui jouent avec moi expliqua Max ayant les larmes aux yeux

\- On te comprend déclara Jace

\- Vous n'êtes pas fâché demanda Max

\- Non, on n'est pas fâché contre toi petit frère. Tu es en manque d'affection parentale c'est tout à fait normale expliqua Alec

Une servante entra dans la chambre et s'inclina devant Alec,

\- Sa majesté le sultan vous demande dans sa salle d'audience informa la servante

\- Très bien nous venons répondit Alec

Toute la fratrie entra dans la salle d'audience, Alec se plaça près de son mari. Il remarqua qu'il n'y avait que Tessa avec ses deux amants ainsi que Clary qui étaient présents, Magnus regarda tout le monde en particulier Max.

\- Si je vous ai fais venir ici c'est pour une bonne raison, Tessa interpella Magnus

La princesse s'avança vers la fratrie et Alec, elle regarda Max avec amour. Elle regarda Will qui hocha la tête,

\- Voilà vous savez que je m'occupe de Max et je me suis attachée à lui donc je voudrais votre autorisation pour que je puisse l'adopter comme mon fils proposa Tessa

Max regarda sa fratrie avec appréhension, Alec s'avança vers son petit frère et s'abaissa à sa hauteur.

\- Max, c'est ce que tu veux demanda Alec

\- Oui répondit Max

Il se tourna vers les autres qui acquiescèrent, le consort prit la main de son frère et l'emmena vers Tessa.

\- Un peu plus tôt il nous a fait part de sa demande envers Will, c'est dur pour nous mais nous ne voulons pas que Max oublie nos parents alors on faisait tout sans réellement penser qu'il était en manque d'amour maternel ou paternel. Il est vrai que l'amour d'une grande soeur n'est pas pareil que celui d'une maman, donc pour ta demande nous approuvons accepta Alec en lui confiant la main de son petit frère

Tessa fut heureuse et le remercia en prenant Max dans ses bras, le garçonnet serra Tessa dans ses bras.

\- Je peux t'appeler maman maintenant demanda Max

\- Oui sourit Tessa les larmes aux yeux

Les trois aînés eurent un pincement au cœur, Tessa regarda les trois avant d'ouvrir les bras pour les accueillir. Ils comprirent le geste et allèrent dans les bras de la princesse, pour la première fois ils se sentaient bien et eurent de l'affection maternelle dont ils avaient été privé durant beaucoup d'années. Plus tard Alec était sur le balcon et regardait les étoiles, deux paires de bras vinrent le serrer.

\- Hé ça va demanda Magnus

\- Oui tout va bien répondit Alec

Il lui fit enlever son voile pour pouvoir l'embrasser, il se retourna vers son mari.

\- Tu avais raison, on ne peut pas remplacer un amour parental avec celle fraternelle déclara Alec

\- Je sais Max avait besoin des parents pour combler son affection renchérit Magnus en lui caressant les cheveux

\- Parfois je me dis que je voudrais que mes parents ne soient pas là ce jour-là renifla Alec

\- Je te comprends consola Magnus

\- Si tu savais à quel point ils me manquent sanglota Alec

\- Ne pleure pas, je suis sûr qu'ils n'aimeraient pas que tu pleures mais que tu souris chaque jour consola Magnus en essuyant ses larmes

\- Je sais mais c'est dur pour moi renifla Alec

Il l'embrassa dans les cheveux, il s'arrêta de pleurer. Magnus le berça doucement,

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je sais répondit Magnus

Il s'endormit dans les bras de son mari, celui-ci le souleva et l'emmena dans la chambre. Quelques jours plus tard Max fut plus heureux depuis son adoption par Tessa, Alec voyait un sourire s'épanouir sur les lèvres de son petit frère. Magnus avait organisé une fête pour la nouvelle,

\- Tessa prendra grand soin de Max rassura Magnus

\- Je sais, je le vois s'épanouir depuis son adoption répondit Alec

Magnus sourit avec lui, ils regardèrent les invités parmi la foule. Jonathan vit Izzy en train de discuter avec un noble avec Simon,

\- Votre majesté, dame Izzy salua Jonathan en s'inclinant

\- Capitaine Jonathan c'est un immense plaisir de vous voir félicitation pour votre promotion, votre père doit être ravi pour vous non déduit Simon

\- Oui il est très fier de moi répondit Jonathan en regardant Isabelle

Isabelle se sentit mal à l'aise devant son regard déshabilleur,

\- Jonathan, je t'ai cherché partout commenta une voix féminine

\- Ah, Dame Isabelle et votre majesté je tiens à vous présenter ma sœur Camille présenta Jonathan

Izzy se sentit légèrement jalouse devant le regard admiratif de Simon, elle s'inclina devant celui-ci en montrant son décolletée.

\- Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer tous les deux et félicitation pour vos fiançailles félicita Camille

\- Merci mademoiselle Camille remercia Isabelle polie

\- Excusez-moi je n'ai pas eu l'honneur de présenter mes hommages à ses majesté s'excusa Camille

\- Rassurez-vous mon frère et mon beau-frère ne vous en tiendras pas rigueur sourit Izzy en insistant sur le mon

\- Je vois mais c'est à la majesté d'en juger sourit Camille hypocritement

\- Je sais, un simple conseil de ma part mademoiselle Camille répliqua Izzy

\- Alors excusez-moi s'excusa Camille

Elle s'inclina avant de s'avancer assez loin du couple, elle fixait Izzy avec dégoût.

\- Poufiasse insulta Camille doucement

Elle alla devant Magnus en faisant exprès de se pencher en avant pour exposer sa poitrine opulente, Alec se retenait d'aller lui arracher les yeux devant la séduction qu'elle faisait preuve malheureusement pour elle Magnus n'en avait cure de ses charmes,

\- Mademoiselle Morgenstern salua Magnus

\- Je viens présenter mes hommages à vos majestés enchanta Camille

\- Je suis ravie de vos hommages sourit Alec en essayant de ne pas lui arracher les yeux et de les jeter dans le désert

\- J'ai rencontré votre sœur votre altesse et je trouve qu'elle est une délicieuse personne complimenta Camille hypocritement

\- Merci pour ce compliment mademoiselle Camille remercia Alec après avoir décelé son hypocrisie

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi, excusez-moi je dois m'en aller et laisser la place à d'autre personnes s'excusa Camille

\- Faites donc sourit Magnus crispé

Elle s'inclina avant de retourner chez elle, elle retira ses bijoux devant sa coiffeuse.

\- J'ai rencontré votre sœur votre altesse et elle est une délicieuse personne imita Jonathan grossièrement Camille

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Jonathan cracha Camille en brossant sa chevelure

\- Franchement le sultan et le consort ont comprient que ton compliment dégoulinait d'hypocrisie critiqua Jonathan

\- Et alors cette Isabelle est vraiment une mendiante à mes yeux alors que je suis parfaite en plus la fille d'un conseiller se vanta Camille

\- Mais ta beauté n'est que surface ma chère sœur alors que sa beauté à elle est à l'intérieur et elle est très belle vanta Jonathan

Elle se leva de sa coiffeuse, elle se tourna vers son frère en faisant voler ses cheveux blond derrière son dos.

\- Si tu envie de la coincer comme tu fais avec les domestiques fait-le mais arrête de me parler de cette garce devant moi cracha Camille

\- Tu es jalouse ma sœur alors qu'on sait dans tout le royaume que tu collectionnes aussi les hommes dans ton lit riposta Jonathan

\- Et alors que tu crois que je vais rester vierge comme ses filles de bonne famille ricana Camille

\- Et dire que tu voulais sa majesté, le pauvre il serait cocu avant même le mariage avec toi se lamenta Jonathan faussement

\- Et toi alors ton futur mariage avec Seelie dont tu n'hésites pas à tromper avec toutes les servantes que tu trouves protesta Camille

\- C'est vrai qu'on n'a les pires défauts du monde, la beauté parfaite de notre mère et la perfidie et la sournoiserie de notre père coulent dans notre sang déclara Jonathan

Elle s'approcha près de lui et lui caressa son visage parfait,

\- Si tu n'étais pas mon frère il y aurait longtemps que tu aurais été dans ma couche susurra Camille

\- Désolé mais les blondes dans ton genre ce n'est pas pour moi rejeta Jonathan

\- Salopard insulta Camille

\- Je l'assume entièrement alors que toi tu es sale vipère ricana Jonathan

\- Peut-être siffla Camille en souriant

Ils ricanèrent ensemble avant que Jonathan laissa sa sœur seule dans sa chambre, Magnus se tenait sur le balcon de sa chambre en prenant un peu l'air. Il tourna la tête pour voir Alec endormis nu dans son lit, il sentait son désir pour son mari commencer à arriver à ses limites à chaque fois qu'il le caressait. Il caressa sa joue avec amour, il entendit un bruit sur le balcon

\- Dis-moi tout demanda Magnus en continuant à caresser la joue de son mari

Son espion lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé entre les deux Morgenstern, Magnus soupira et alla sur le balcon sans regarder son espion.

\- Franchement il faut trouver un moyen pour stopper toute la famille surtout que je soupçonne Valentin d'avoir assassiné l'ancien capitaine Verlac pour mettre son fils à la place supposa Magnus

\- Et pour Camille demanda son espion

\- Je ne sais pas pour elle mais elle n'aura pas ce qu'elle veut celle-là répondit Magnus

\- Que voulez-vous que je fasse majesté, je suis à vos ordres demanda son espion

\- Continu de les espionner ordonna Magnus

\- Très bien votre majesté répondit son espion

\- Jordan, sois discret conseilla Magnus

Il n'entendit plus rien, il se retourna se coucher près de son mari. Il le prit dans son bras, Alec se leva dans ses bras le lendemain. Il le contempla endormi, il se réveilla en voyant le regard plein d'amour de son mari.

\- Suis-je au paradis demanda Magnus

\- Non rigola Alec

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai un ange qui me regarde avec ses yeux bleus pleins d'amour pour moi demanda Magnus en le basculant sur le lit

\- Parce que cet ange t'aime plus que tout répondit Alec en caressant son visage

Il embrassa tendrement, le baiser devint passionné.

\- J'ai une réclamation à faire à sa majesté sourit Alec

\- Ah oui quelle est la teneur de ta requête mon consort demanda Magnus

\- Je voudrais savoir pourquoi est-ce que je finis toujours nu dans les bras de mon mari alors que celui-ci reste toujours habillé demanda Alec

Le sultan ricana moqueusement, il l'embrassa.

\- Il faut que je réfléchisse sur votre cas mais je pense que votre mari aime vous voir dormir nu dans ses bras supposa Magnus

\- Alors pourquoi moi je n'ai pas le droit de le voir dormir dans mes bras nus questionna Alec

\- Mais votre mari ne vous laisse-t-il pas le regarder quand vous prenez votre bain ensemble taquina Magnus

Alec rougit devant la taquinerie de son mari, celui-ci rigola devant le rougissement de son amant.

\- Je ne m'en lasse pas de tes rougissements sourit Magnus

\- Pas moi en tout cas réfuta Alec

Ils se levèrent pour aller prendre son bain avec son mari, il avait son dos plaqué contre le torse de son mari.

\- Tu as beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui demanda Alec

\- Oui, je dois présider une réunion sur l'état des finances du royaume répondit Magnus en l'embrassant dans son cou

\- Je pense que les finances du royaume se sont nettement amélioré supposa Alec en penchant la tête pour lui donner encore plus d'accès

\- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point depuis que tu m'as donné les conseils sur la gestion des récoltes et d'autres idées que j'ai mises en place, ça à favoriser le royaume et on peut faire des échanges commerciaux avec d'autres royaumes ce qui va encore nous enrichir encore plus par ses échanges expliqua Magnus

\- Je suis heureux mais as-tu pensé à faire un réseau de commerce avec d'autres marchands du désert demanda Alec

Magnus écouta les conseils de son consort encore une fois, il les mit en pratique devant son conseil. Alec alla donner à manger aux animaux , il s'assit à la fontaine en caressant Miaou.

\- Votre altesse salua Jonathan en s'inclinant

\- Capitaine Jonathan salua Alec

\- Puis-me permettre de m'asseoir près de vous demanda Jonathan

\- Bien sûr répondit Alec crispé

Le capitaine de la garde s'assit assez éloigné d'Alec en respectant le protocole,

\- Je ne peux pas m'asseoir près de vous par le protocole qui stipule que je ne dois pas vous approcher commenta Jonathan

\- Je le sais, je ne vous en tiens pas rigueur sourit Alec sous son voile

Alec continua de caresser son chat qui ronronnait de plaisir,

\- Votre chat est très beau, vous l'avez où demanda Jonathan

\- C'est un cadeau de sa majesté pour moi répondit Alec

\- Oh je vois, sa majesté doit vous aimer beaucoup conclut Jonathan

Il rougit en remerciant son voile de cacher ses rougissements, Jonathan tiqua légèrement par rapport au voile du consort.

\- Et vous votre altesse est-ce que vous aimez la vie du palais demanda Jonathan

\- J'ai pris beaucoup de temps pour m'adapter au palais répondit Alec

\- Vous étiez habitué à votre liberté et ici vous avez l'air d'être prisonnier supposa Jonathan

\- Pas du tout, c'est que je n'étais pas habitué au luxe du palais donc c'était dur par rapport à ça expliqua Alec

\- Mais comment sa majesté vous a-t-il choisi questionna le capitaine

\- C'est une question qui concerne le consort et moi répondit Magnus à la place d'Alec

Jonathan se releva et s'inclina devant Magnus,

\- Votre majesté, pardonnez-moi j'ai vu son altesse seul assis près de la fontaine et j'ai en profité pour discuter avec lui s'excusa Jonathan

\- Je comprends mais le consort n'était pas seul car il était avec son chat répondit Magnus

Le capitaine regarde le chat qui ronronnait de plaisir,

\- Je vois, bien excusez-moi vos majesté mais il est temps pour moi de faire mon devoir de capitaine s'excusa Jonathan

Il s'en alla en laissant le couple seul, Magnus s'assit près d'Alec en enlevant le voile pour l'embrasser.

\- Tu m'as dit de te faire confiance au sujet de Jonathan mais là j'ai besoin d'une explication pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça demanda Alec

Je t'expliquerai en temps voulu car comme tu le sais les murs ont des oreilles répondit Magnus

\- J'ai compris répondit Alec

Magnus lui caressa les lèvres et se pencha pour l'embrasser, il s'agrippa au gilet de son mari quand celui-ci approfondit le baiser.

\- Pardonnez-moi de déranger votre majesté, on demande audience avec vous informa un garde en arrivant

\- Bien j'arrive répondit Magnus

Le garde acquiesça et se leva et s'en alla, Magnus lui bécota un bisou avant de partir. Alec remit son voile en place et alla au camp d'entraînement, il vit son frère Jace s'acharner à l'entraînement contre un mannequin en chiffon. Raphaël qui observait les entraînements en faisant des papiers vit Alec arrivé, il leva et s'inclina devant lui.

\- Votre altesse, que puis-je faire pour vous. Vous voulez faire du tir à l'arc proposa Raphaël

\- Tu commences à me connaître Raphaël sourit Alec

Le commandant alla chercher son arc et il se dirigea vers les cibles pour tirer dessus, les autres archers étaient fascinés par le talent de leur consort.

\- Vraiment son altesse est très doué pour l'arc s'extasia un soldat

\- Ouais répondit son camarade

\- En plus son frère est très doué à l'épée en plus de ses acrobaties déclara le soldat

Les deux discutèrent devant les exploits d'Alec et de Jace, Raphaël vint près d'eux doucement.

\- Je pourrais savoir pourquoi au lieu de vous entraîner vous piailler comme des femmes critiqua Raphaël

\- Je suis désolé commandant s'excusèrent les deux

\- Allez vous entraîner à l'épée comme punition ordonna Raphaël

\- Bien répondit le duo

Ils allèrent s'entraîner à l'épée, Alec termina son carquois de flèche avant de rendre son arc au commandant pour se diriger vers le palais accompagné par son chat.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la tentative d'assassinat et la découverte d'Alec. Bisous glacées.**


	20. Chapter 19

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109 : Désolé de t'avoir encore fait pleurer mais dans le prochain chapitre tu vas encore pleurer je le sens et aussi le lemon dans le prochain chapitre par contre Chapitre assez court j'avais d'autre choses à faire et je n'ai pas pu le faire long donc désolé**

 **Louprubis: Voilà la suite**

 **Maia0067: oui j'adore faire des montagnes russes avec les émotions de mes fans XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 19, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 19**_

Alec assistait à une audience de son mari près de lui, celui-ci venait de juger une affaire d'escroquerie.

\- Je vous remercie vos majesté remercia la victime

Magnus hocha la tête pour le faire disposer, la personne les laissa seuls dans la salle. Le sultan soupira de fatigue en fermant les yeux,

\- Tu veux te reposer, je peux te remplacer si tu veux proposa Alec en le regardant

\- Non, ça ira. Ne t'en fais pas ton mari a encore de la ressource tu sais sourit Magnus

Il lui rendit son sourire et vit une affaire du peuple, après ça le couple se dirigea vers l'écurie pour nourrir Church.

\- Franchement mon cheval t'aime plus que moi bouda Magnus en regardant son amant en train de nourrir l'étalon

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux de moi pour ça taquina Alec

\- Bien sûr que je suis jaloux parce qu'il y avait que Church et moi n'est-ce pas mon ami déduit Magnus en embrassant son cheval

L'animal donna un petit coup de tête à son maître avant de se tourner vers Alec pour faire la même chose,

\- Traître accusa Magnus

Alec s'approcha de son mari et l'embrassa sur la joue, celui-ci l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa convenablement. Ils entendirent des pas venir près d'eux, ils tournèrent la tête et virent Jonathan qui ramenait son cheval. Alec se détacha de Magnus pour remettre son voile, Jonathan avait à peine entrevu le visage du consort. Il s'inclina vers eux,

\- Vos majestés, salua Jonathan

\- Capitaine Jonathan salua Magnus

Alec hocha la tête en le voyant,

\- Que faîtes vos majestés dans l'écurie demanda le capitaine de la garde royale

\- Nous sommes venus voir Church et vous capitaine vous venez de vous balader à cheval questionna Magnus

\- C'est exact votre majesté, en même temps je venais aussi de patrouiller dans la ville expliqua Jonathan

\- Bien répondit Magnus

Jonathan s'inclina et confia son cheval à un écuyer,

\- Vos majestés, veuillez m'excuser s'excusa Jonathan en s'en allant

Alec vint près de son mari et posa la tête sur son épaule,

\- Je sais ce que tu vas dire mais j'ai besoin de réponses à ma question rassura Magnus en lui caressant la joue

\- D'accord répondit Alec

\- Il faut que je te laisse, j'ai encore d'autre chose à régler prévint Magnus en soupirant

Il hocha la tête et laissa son mari partir, il se rendit dans les appartements de sa fratrie. Izzy était en compagnie de Simon, ils étaient en train de discuter en se bécotant de temps en temps. Alec racla sa gorge ce qui les fit séparer.

\- Bonjour votre altesse salua Simon nerveux

\- Bonjour Simon, ne sois pas nerveux en ma présence rassura Alec

\- Le problème est que je suis l'homme qui a volé votre petite sœur souffla Simon

\- Oui c'est vrai mais vous êtes aussi l'homme qu'elle l'aime sourit Alec en mettant la main sur son beau-frère

Simon lui rendit son sourire alors qu'Izzy regardait les deux hommes en train de discuter, Max entra dans le salon et alla dans les bras d'Alec et ceux d'Izzy.

\- Alors tout va bien petit frère demanda Alec en ébouriffant ses cheveux

\- Oui, je viens d'étudier avec papa Jem et puis j'ai eu un cours d'histoire avec Will répondit Max

\- C'est vrai cool tout ça est-ce que tu as passé du temps avec Tessa demanda Izzy en lui caressant ses cheveux

\- Oui, j'ai passé un peu de temps avec maman Tessa aussi répondit Max

Depuis que le trio avait adopté Max, celui-ci était épanouis et plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été mais il allait voir toujours avec sa fratrie.

\- Papa Will va parler avec maman Tessa, pour que je commence mon entraînement à l'épée comme Jace pour savoir me défendre avoua Max

\- Mais tu es encore trop jeune rétorqua Izzy

\- Je suis du même d'avis que Will, il faut que Max sache se défendre répliqua Alec

\- Je pense la même chose qu'Alec renchérit Simon en remontant

\- Oui mais il risque de se blesser déclara Izzy

\- Ne t'en fais pas Izzy, je ne me blesserai jamais promis Max en se réfugiant dans les bras de sa sœur

Izzy soupira et le serra dans ses bras, Alec se leva et les laissa pour aller se promener dans le couloir. Il trouva Jonathan qui donnait des ordres au garde avant de se diriger à l' opposer de sa route, il marcha en se tournant vers son chat.

\- Tu viens Miaou, je vais aller m'entraîner au tir à l'arc proposa Alec envers son chat qui le suivait partout

Le chat miaula avant de le suivre jusqu'aux camps d'entraînement, Raphaël qui le vit de loin se leva et alla chercher son arc et le tendit.

\- Merci Raphaël remercia Alec

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi votre altesse répondit Raphaël

Il alla faire un peu du tir à l'arc sous la surveillance du commandant, Jace s'approcha de son frère et attendit qu'il termine son carquois de flèche.

\- Ça te dirait un entraînement à l'épée demanda Jace

\- Avec joie sourit Alec

Ils commencèrent à s'entraîner à l'épée en usant contre l'un et l'autre leurs talents de voltige, Jonathan passa près du camp et vit l'attroupement. Il s'approcha et vit les soldats encourager Alec et Jace qui se combattaient à l'épée, il vit le commandant de l'armée les observer sans intervenir.

\- Commandant Raphaël, vous devriez intervenir pour arrêter cela car si son altesse se blesse, sa majesté sera furieux conseilla Jonathan

\- Rassurez-vous capitaine, sa majesté le sait pour les entraînements de son altesse de plus c'est lui-même qui à appris le maniement des armes à son altesse raconta Raphaël

\- Oh je vois compris Jonathan

Magnus qui avait terminé le conseil d'administration avec ses conseillers et ses ministres, il se dirigea vers le camp et trouva l'attroupement de soldat autour du duel de Jace et Alec. Tous s'inclinèrent devant lui,

\- Majesté, vous approuvez vraiment l'entraînement de son altesse demanda Jonathan

\- Oui, au moins il peut se défendre seul répondit Magnus en regardant son mari assener un coup à son frère

Alec gagna son combat contre le blond, il l'aida à se relever. Le sultan vint les acclamer,

\- Vraiment parfait complimenta Magnus en applaudissant

Alec rougit violemment en voyant son mari qui prit l'arme de son frère, il fit tourner l'épée de sa main.

\- Un petit duel entre nous deux susurra Magnus avec un sourire charmeur

Les soldats sifflèrent d'admiration pour leur sultan, Alec regarda son mari et lui sourit enjôleur.

\- Avec joie votre majesté sourit Alec joueur

Magnus sourit encore plus, il s'avança vers son mari qui le regarda en marchant en parallèle à lui. Il sauta et donna un coup d'épée à son amant qui riposta, Alec le repoussa et sauta en passant derrière son amant. Celui-ci qui avait prévu le coup se retourna et bloqua son attaque, ils enchaînèrent coup d'épée sur coup d'épée. Jonathan était impressionné par le duel entre le couple,

\- C'est vraiment impressionnant, je ne pensais pas que sa majesté était aussi bon en duel remarqua Jonathan

\- Croyez-moi sa majesté est plus douée que vous ne le croyez déclara Raphaël en regardant le duel

\- Mais dites-moi une chose commandant, depuis combien de temps êtes-vous sous les ordres de sa majesté questionna le capitaine

\- Je suis l'ami d'enfance de sa majesté, il m'a proposé ce poste car il jugeait que j'étais apte à gérer ce poste répondit Raphaël

\- Je comprends souffla Jonathan

Il retourna vers le combat qui se solda sur la victoire de Magnus, celui-ci sourit en pointant le bout de son épée sur le menton de son consort.

\- J'ai gagné votre altesse gloussa Magnus

\- C'est exact votre majesté minauda Alec

Il s'avança vers lui en souriant, il lui caressa la joue malgré son voile. Il se tourna vers ses soldats qui l'applaudissaient pendant qu'il rendait l'épée à Jace qui lui sourit de fierté malgré qu'il est battu son frère, le capitaine de la garde s'approcha de lui.

\- J'ai été impressionné par votre performance grandiose votre majesté s'extasia Jonathan

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que son altesse le consort et moi nous nous battons en duel signala Magnus en se tournant vers lui

\- Ah bon s'étonna Jonathan

\- Oui répondit Magnus en s'en allant

Il était étonné que personne ne le sache, il rentra chez lui en tombant dans le canapé de coussins. Il sentit qu'on lui massait les épaules

\- Alors tu es parti voir cette mendiante demanda sa sœur

\- Bonjour Camille, comment vas-tu et toi alors avec qui tu sors pour baiser ironisa son frère

Celle-ci agrippa par les cheveux pour tirer dessus en regardant son frère avec haine, elle le relâchait. Elle s'installa devant lui en croisant les jambes,

\- Je n'ai personne dans ma couche pour l'instant cracha Camille

\- Tu n'as pas personne à qui empoisonner la vie sourit Jonathan ironique

\- Va te faire foutre Jonathan insulta Camille froidement

\- Ne t'en fais pas c'est que je compte faire avec la petite nouvelle que mère vient d'engager sourit le capitaine

\- Tu me dégoûtes claqua Camille en se levant

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as ton cycle menstruel et même tu peux te faire enculer par-derrière, crois-moi c'est jouissif se moqua son frère

\- Continue comme ça et je te castre menaça Camille

\- CA SUFFIT VOUS DEUX cria Valentin en entrant dans le salon

\- Père vous êtes rentrés de votre voyage remarqua Jonathan

\- Oui, c'est très ennuyant mais j'ai pu étendre un peu de mon influence un peu partout alors dis-moi tout demanda Valentin

Son fils lui raconta ce qui s'était passé au palais, Valentin qui se servit un verre de vin.

\- Je vois, je crois que c'est l'heure de passer à notre plan qu'en penses-tu demanda Valentin avec un sourire sinistres

\- Je n'attendais que ça père ricana Jonathan

\- Alors trinquons à notre future victoire ricana Valentin

Ils trinquèrent ensemble, sans savoir qu'ils étaient espionnés. Celui-ci alla tout raconter à Magnus, le sultan était furieux.

\- Continue de les espionner et sois discret ordonna Magnus

Il n'entendit plus aucun bruit, Alec qui alla vers le bureau du sultan vit une ombre s'échapper.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est se demanda Alec

\- C'est Jordan votre altesse répondit Lily

Il se retourna et vit Lily s'incliner devant lui,

\- Mais je croyais que tu étais la seule espionne de sa majesté conclut Alec

\- Je ne suis pas la seule à être son espionne, en fait nous sommes à plusieurs et nous agissons dans l'ombre. Nous sommes ce qu'on peut appeler des soldats de l'ombre, l'ancien sultan avait créé cela pour savoir ce qui se passait et qui en voulait à sa vie. Sa majesté a continué de nous solliciter en nous disant d'être toujours discrets raconta Lily

\- Est-ce que vous êtes aussi des assassins demanda Alec

\- Selon la demande de sa majesté mais rare sont les assassinats que nous exécutons répondit Lily

\- Si par exemple je vous demande de tuer une personne, vous le feriez demanda Alec

\- Oui répondit Lily sans sourciller

\- Je comprends mais pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas sollicité par sa majesté questionna Alec

\- Car il m'a assigné déjà une mission répondit Lily

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Magnus sortit de son bureau et trouva son espionne avec Alec,

\- Lily interpella Magnus

\- Pardonnez-moi de m'absenter à mes devoirs votre majesté mais je n'ai pas pu résister de venir voir son altesse s'excusa Lily

\- Ce n'est rien Lily, je comprends ta loyauté envers le consort rassura Magnus

\- J'y vais de ce pas faire mon devoir signala Lily

Alec regarda son mari pour lui dire avant de se tourner pour trouver la disparition de Lily,

\- Mais comment elle a fait pour disparaître demanda Alec

\- Elle est une espionne et elle s'est disparaître sans bruit, d'ailleurs il n'y a pas qu'elle que j'aie comme espionne répondit le sultan

\- Elle ma dit qu'ils étaient assez nombreux et se faisaient appeler les soldats de l'ombre avertie Alec

Magnus l'invita à se promener avec lui,

\- C'est mon père qui a créé cette organisation pour surveiller ses arrières et aussi savoir qui complotait contre lui expliqua Magnus

\- Aujourd'hui tu l'utilises à ton tour déduit Alec

\- Je peux dire que j'ai déjoué nombreux complots contre moi grâce à eux, mais il y a une chose que je dois te dire,à part la famille royale personne ne sait pour l'organisation prévint Magnus

\- Je vois, je ne dirais rien rassura Alec

Ils se promenèrent en se donnant la main, ils s'arrêtèrent de temps en temps pour s'embrasser avant d'aller dans le harem. Quelques jours plus tard Alec se rendit dans l'écurie pour nourrir les animaux avant de se promener dans le jardin,

\- Votre altesse appela une voix

Il se tourna pour trouver Simon qui venait dans sa direction,

\- Simon, tu sais le mariage sera dans une semaine, il faudra que tu t'habitude à m'appeler par mon nom sourit Alec

\- Je sais mais c'est dur d'oublier les convenances soupira Simon

Ils se promenèrent en discutant sur le mariage et le retour dans le royaume de Simon, ils s'avançaient quand un éclat de lumière aveugla Simon qui chercha l'éclat. Il fut horrifié de voir la pointe d'une flèche arriver vers eux,

\- ATTENTION cria Simon en sautant sur Alec

La flèche fut tirer mais se planta vers le mur, les gardes alertés par le cri de Simon arrivèrent sur place et arrêtèrent l'assassin. Alec regarda l'assassin,

\- Est-ce que ça va Alec demanda Simon

\- Tout va bien et merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie remercia Alec encore sous le choc

La fratrie sortit du palais et vit l'agitation, Izzy se jeta dans les bras de son frère d'abord en lui demandant si ça allait. Il la rassura avant qu'elle le relâche, pendant ce temps un garde vint prévenir Magnus de la tentative d'assassinat sur Alec. Celui-ci se leva et se dirigea vers l'extérieur pour trouver son amant,

\- Est-ce que tout va bien s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Oui, je vais bien Simon m'a sauvé la vie rassura Alec

Magnus se tourna vers le traître, il s'approcha vers lui.

\- Qui t'a payé questionna Magnus

Celui-ci ne le répondit pas, le sultan lui reposa la question.

\- Ouvrez-lui la bouche ordonna Magnus

Les gardes lui ouvrirent la bouche et il découvrit la langue tranchée de l'homme.

\- Je vois, il ne parlera pas de son commanditaire cracha Magnus

\- Que faisons-nous de lui demanda Jonathan

\- Emmène-le à Raphaël et dis-lui de le torturer jusqu'à mort s'en suive et aussi d'essayer d'avoir des informations s'il peut ordonna Magnus froidement

\- A vos ordres votre majesté répondit Jonathan

Ils emmenèrent le traître au camp d'entraînement, Magnus se tourna vers son mari.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va demanda Magnus

\- Oui je vais bien rassures-toi rassura Alec en lui caressant sa joue

Il l'embrassa sur le front, il se dirigea vers son bureau

\- Jordan, Maia et Lily appela Magnus

\- Votre majesté demanda le trio en apparaissant

\- Dites-moi ce qu'il s'est passé demanda Magnus

Ils lui racontèrent ce qu'ils savaient, Magnus donna un coup de poing sur son bureau énervé.

\- Jordan et Maia, vous trouvez des preuves contre ce connard ensuite rapportez-les moi sur le champ ordonna Magnus

\- A vos ordres majesté répondit le couple

Ils disparurent sans faire de bruit,

\- Lily, tu vas veiller sur le consort, mais sois discret je ne veux pas qu'il soit oppressé par ta présence ordonna Magnus

\- Comme vous voudrez votre majesté répondit Lily

\- Autre chose ne lui dit rien au sujet de l'affaire Jonathan prévient Magnus

\- Bien votre majesté répondit Lily

Elle sortit discrètement à son tour, Magnus se tourna vers son bureau. Il donna un coup de poing sur son bureau en rageant,

\- Tu ne m'échapperas pas à ma justice connard, tu as osé attaquer à l'homme que j'aime et ça tu vas me le payer très cher cracha Magnus

\- Malgré les enquêtes dans l'ombre qu'avait lancée Magnus, il demanda en apparence à Jonathan d'enquêter sur qui voulait tuer Alec.

\- Magnus, tu sais qui veut me tuer demanda Alec dans ses bras

\- Pas encore mais je te jure qu'il va payer déclara Magnus

\- Que vas-tu faire demanda Alec

\- Je vais le torturer avant de le décapiter répondit Magnus d'un ton meurtrier

Alec frémit devant le ton meurtrier de son mari, Magnus le serra en l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- Excuse-moi d'avoir parlé sur son ton là mais le fait qu'on en veut à ta vie m'as énervé, je n'aime pas qu'on te fasse du mal répondit Magnus

\- Moi aussi je n'aime pas qu'on te fasse du mal répondit Alec

Il l'embrassa tendrement, Alec réfugia sa tête dans son cou,

\- Viens je vais te montrer quelque chose proposa Magnus

\- D'accord, j'arrive sourit Alec

Il l'emmena dans l'harem, Magnus le fit entrer dans la chambre de sa mère. Alec vit le tableau d'une femme très belle qui ressemblait à Magnus,

\- Alexander, je te présente ma mère présenta Magnus

\- Elle était très belle complimenta Alec

\- Oui, d'ailleurs ça fait quelques jours que je songe à te donner cette chambre avoua Magnus

\- Mais pourquoi donc demanda Alec

\- Parce que c'est la chambre destinée à la reine et maintenant c'est ta chambre déclara Magnus en venant le prendre dans ses bras

\- Mais c'est la chambre de ta défunte mère et je pense que tu devrais la conserver en mémoire au lieu de me le donner refusa Alec

\- Je te le donne parce que tu es mon consort et pour la mémoire de ma mère, ne t'en fais pas pour ça car je n'ai aucun souvenir d'elle vu qu'elle est morte à ma naissance. Mon père a fait ce tableau pour la garder en vie dans sa mémoire tant elle était belle et qu'il avait tant aimé raconta Magnus

Alec se tourna dans ses bras,

\- D'accord j'accepte la chambre mais je veux que tu mettes le tableau dans le harem dans un endroit où tu puisses la contempler quand tu te sentiras triste ou en manque d'amour maternel où elle sera là près de toi déclara Alec

Il était stupéfait par la déclaration de son amant,

\- C'est d'accord je le mettrais dans un endroit pour qu'elle soit près de moi sourit Magnus

Il l'embrassa tendrement avant qu'une servante vint le voir,

\- Pardonnez-moi votre majesté mais on vous demande informa la servante

\- A cette heure de la nuit demanda Magnus en relâchant son mari

\- Vas-y proposa Alec

\- Je reviens vite et reposes-toi sinon répondit Magnus

Il hocha la tête et regarda son mari sortir de la chambre, il regarda le tableau de sa belle-mère.

\- Je vous promets de rendre votre fils heureux promis Alec

Alec alla se coucher, Magnus déplaça le tableau dans sa chambre. Mais ce que le sultan ne savait pas c'est qu'Alec avait pris l'habitude de venir parler au tableau de sa mère.

\- Bonjour votre altesse salua Jonathan en voyant Alec passé dans le couloir

\- Bonjour capitaine comment se passe l'enquête demanda Alec

\- Je continue l'enquête, il y a beaucoup de suspects qui en voulaient à votre vie répondit Jonathan

\- Je vois répondit Alec

Alec le laissa et se dirigea vers l'écurie pour nourrir Church, quand il revint il trouva Tessa et Max en train de jouer dans le jardin.

\- Je vais t'attraper rigola Tessa

\- Non tu ne m'attraperas pas riait Max

Il se joignit à eux et joua avec eux. Magnus les observait du haut de sa fenêtre, il entendit un bruit.

\- Alors demanda Magnus

\- Tout est là votre majesté révéla Jordan en montrant des preuves

\- Très bien répondit Magnus en vérifiant les preuves

Il regarda les preuves avec un sourire sinistre sur les lèvres,

\- Allez donner cela à Raphaël et dites-lui d'envoyer ses hommes arrêter cette personne ordonna Magnus

\- Compris répondirent ses deux espions

Ils sortirent du bureau de Magnus,

\- Tu vas payer ça connard jura Magnus avec haine

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Chapitre très court, dans le prochain chapitre le mariage d'Izzy et le traître. Bisous glacés.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109: Par contre tu vas encore pleurer c'est sûr, pour Magnus disons qu'il adore son cheval mais il ne veut pas que celui-ci lui fasse des infidélité envers son mari**

 **Lea: Non il n'y aura pas de disputes dans ce chapitre contrairement à ma précédent fics**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 20, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 20**_

Alec venait de nourrir les animaux avant de se diriger vers le palais, il alla dans la chambre de Magnus. Il se mit devant le tableau de la mère de Magnus,

\- Bonjour votre altesse salua Alec

Alec discuta avec le tableau en parlant de sa vie et de son mariage avec le sultan,

\- J'ai fini par tombé amoureux de votre fils au fil des jours et aussi parce qu'il me séduisait en déposant des cadeaux sur mon lit rougit Alec de timidité

Il sourit en repensant à son amour pour le sultan, une servante vint s'incliner devant lui.

\- Votre altesse, sa majesté vous demande informa la servante

\- J'arrive répondit Alec

Il alla rejoindre son mari qui l'attendais dans la salle du trône, Magnus lui tendit la main pour qu'il s'approche.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as appelé demanda Alec

\- Je voulais te voir avant de gérer le royaume répondit Magnus

Alec rougit et lui prit la main, le sultan l'amena à s'asseoir sur lui. Il enleva son voile qui cachait son visage,

\- Ce que je déteste que tu doives cacher ton joli visage souffla Magnus

Il lui caressa le visage avant de l'embrasser,

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je sais répondit Magnus en lui caressant le visage

Il l'embrassa tendrement, Alec soupira d'aise en l'embrassant pendant que Magnus lui caressait le torse. Il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou, Alec rejeta la tête en arrière pour lui donné accès. Il descendit ses lèvres vers son torse, il enleva à moitié son gilet.

\- Magnus gémit Alec en s'agrippant à son gilet

Il continua de l'embrasser sur le torse, un garde entra dans la salle.

\- Votre majesté, un fermier vous demande informa le garde en détournant la tête en voyant le coupla en pleines caresses intimes

\- Très bien, dites-lui de venir répondit Magnus

Le garde se releva et sortit de la salle de bain, Alec s'arracha des bras de Magnus qui soupira de frustration. Le fermier entra dans la salle alors qu'Alec venait de remettre son voile,

\- Vos majestés, salua le fermier en s'inclinant devant eux

Alec hocha la tête et laissa son mari gérer les affaires du royaume, Magnus regarda son consort partir. Il s'adossa près d'une colonne de pierre, il mit la main sur son cœur qui battait la chamade après avoir senti le désir couler dans son sang comme de la lave.

\- Seigneur, s'il avait continué de me caresser, j'aurais pu lui dire me faire l'amour dans la salle du trône rougit Alec

Il ferma les yeux en souvenant encore de l'empreinte des baisers de son amant et ses caresses, il se ressaisit en se mordant les lèvres. Il se dit qu'il devait parler avec quelqu'un pour ça, il se dirigea vers un endroit particulier. Il entra dans les appartements, il vit la personne qu'il cherchait.

\- Alec remarqua Max

\- Hé coucou petit frère salua Alec en le réceptionnant dans ses bras

\- Bonjour Alec salua Tessa en se levant

\- Bonjour Tessa salua Alec en s'approchant

\- Alors quel bon vent t'amène demanda sa belle-sœur

\- Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose de particulier demanda Alec

\- Vas-y répondit Tessa

Il se mordit les lèvres, et se tourna vers son petit frère qui lisait un livre. Tessa comprit la situation

\- Max, tu pourrais aller voir Jem et lui dire de te parler la grande guerre dont à participer le grand-père de sa majesté proposa Tessa

\- Oui maman Tessa répondit Max

Le petit garçon sortit du salon,

\- Alors que se passe-t-il demanda Tessa

\- Dis-moi quel était le bon moment pour toi demanda Alec

Tessa le regarda en clignant les yeux confus, Alec rougit furieusement.

\- Je ne comprends pas ta question demanda Tessa

\- En fait c'est comment quand tu sais que tu es prêt pour faire l'amour rougit Alec

\- Oh compris Tessa en comprenant mieux

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux en se raclant la gorge,

\- Disons quand ton corps veut aller plus loin par le désir, il faut d'abord que tu sois prêt à passer l'acte. La seule chose que tu dois te concentrer est l'homme que tu aimes expliqua Tessa

\- D'accord répondit Alec

\- Où Magnus et toi êtes vous allés demanda Tessa

Alec lui répondit à voix basse, elle sourit et le conseilla sur plusieurs choses. Il ressortit des appartements les joues rouges,

\- Tout va bien votre altesse demanda Jonathan

Le consort sursauta et se tourna vers le capitaine, il hocha la tête.

\- Votre altesse, comme vous le savez je suis en train d'enquêter est-ce que vous savez qui pourrait vous en vouloir questionna le capitaine

\- Non, je ne vois personne qui pourrait attenter à ma vie répondit Alec

\- Très bien votre altesse, excuse-moi s'excusa Jonathan

Il hocha la tête, il se rendit dans les appartements de sa fratrie. Izzy était en train de refaire des retouches sur sa robe de mariage, les tailleurs s'inclinèrent devant Alec.

\- Tu es magnifique complimenta Alec en le regardant dans sa robe de mariage

\- Merci grand frère répondit Isabelle

\- Je souhaiterais que nos parents soient là pour te contempler dans ta robe souhaita Alec

\- Je sais moi aussi, renchérit Izzy émue

\- Tu seras la plus belle mariée de tout le royaume le jour de ton mariage avec le prince Simon sourit Alec

\- Arrête-tu vas me faire pleurer alors que je voulais réserver mes larmes pour le mariage et pour mon départ gronda Izzy

Il vint l'embrasser sur le front,

\- Tu vas beaucoup me manquer quand tu seras parti souffla Alec

\- Je sais, vous allez beaucoup me manquer renchérit Izzy en reniflant

Jace et Clary entrèrent dans la chambre et les vit s'enlacer,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici demanda Jace en les voyant

\- Câlin fraternelle répondit Alec en souriant

\- Je vois souffla Jace

Clary sourit en voyant son mari serrer sa sœur très fort à son tour,

\- Alors du nouveau sur l'enquête que sa majesté a lancée pour trouver le commanditaire demanda Jace

\- Je ne sais pas, il me dit rarement ce qui se passe pour l'enquête répondit Alec

\- Magnus a toujours eu horreur qu'on touche à ceux qu'il aime alors le jour où il trouvera le commanditaire, je ne veux pas être à sa place expliqua Clary

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que sa majesté lui réserve questionna Izzy

\- Crois-moi il ne vaut mieux pas que tu le saches répondit la rousse

\- C'est si horrible que ça renchérit Alec

Elle hocha la tête en frémissant en se rappelant la colère de son frère,

\- Je me souviens qu'une fois, il y avait un conseiller qui n'arrêtait pas d'harceler Tessa car il voulait que son fils l'épouse mais Magnus venait tous juste d'abolir les mariages arrangés pour les princesses, je peux dire que Magnus s'est mis dans une colère noire parce que celui-ci avait essayé de tuer Will raconta Clary

\- Qu'est-il devenu questionna Jace

\- A l'heure d'aujourd'hui ses os doivent être en poussières Magnus l'a fait torturer avant de le jeter dans le désert sans eau et nourritures répondit Clary

Alec frémit devant l'acte de son mari, il se mordit les lèvres en pensant que celui-ci avait eu raison de punir le coupable.

\- Alec, ça va demanda Clary

\- Tout va bien rassura Alec

\- J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fais peur devant les actes de punition de mon frère s'inquiéta Clary

\- Non rassures-toi, je pense qu'il a eu raison en le punissant comme il a fait déclara Alec

La rousse haussa les épaules, Alec se leva et alla se promener. Il soupira longuement en s'asseyant sur la fontaine, il joua avec les écailles des poissons.

\- Tu as l'air songeur remarqua Magnus en s'asseyant près de lui

\- Ce n'est rien, je suis juste un peu fatigué et aussi parce que mon sultan est en train de me négliger un peu pour le royaume taquina Alec en le regardant

\- Tiens donc si ma mémoire est bonne j'ai passé toute la soirée à satisfaire mon consort et de même que ce matin où j'ai passé du temps avec lui dans la salle du trône répliqua Magnus faussement énervé

Alec rigola ce qui fit sourire Magnus, il l'enleva son voile pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Ça te dirait d'aller galoper dans le désert proposa Magnus

\- Avec joie sourit Alec

Ils allèrent ensemble dans l'écurie et scellèrent Church avant d'aller dans le désert, ils chevauchèrent les dunes ensemble sous la pleine lune. Alec serra son mari par la taille,

\- Tu n'as pas froid derrière questionna Magnus

\- Non tout va bien rassura Alec en le serrant encore plus

Il soupira d'aise sous la chaleur corporelle de son amant, celui-ci sourit de joie en sentant la tête d'Alec entre ses omoplates. Ils rentrèrent au palais après s'être promené dans le désert, Alec se tourna vers son mari pour le serrer dans ses bras, Magnus l'embrassa dans les cheveux.

\- Tu viens, on va se coucher proposa Magnus

Il hocha la tête, ils allèrent se coucher. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla en sentant des lèvres se poser sur son cou, il ouvrit les yeux pour trouver son amant lui sourire tendrement.

\- Bonjour mon consort salua Magnus en l'embrassant sur le nez

\- Bonjour mon sultan salua Alec en souriant

\- C'est l'heure de se lever sourit Magnus en se levant

Ale regarda son compagnon se diriger dans le hammam, il se leva en le suivant. Magnus était en train de rincer ses cheveux, il se tourna vers lui en souriant.

\- L'avantage est que tu n'as pas besoin de te déshabiller pour me rejoindre taquina Magnus

Il rougit ce qui le fit sourire encore plus en s'avançant vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, il l'embrassa langoureusement. Il lui caressa la taille, il dévia ses lèvres pour déposer des baisers-papillons dans son cou. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière en caressant le dos musclé de son mari, celui-ci mordilla sa clavicule ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir. Magnus s'assit dans l'eau en l'entraînant avec lui, Alec était à califourchon sur lui. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et ça devint de plus en plus chaud, Magnus regarda les yeux ombrageux de désir de son amant. Il captura à nouveau ses lèvres, Alec répondit à son baiser en caressant son torse. Il souvient des conseils de sa belle-sœur. Il saisit doucement le membre de son mari, celui-ci rompit le baiser en le regardant. Alec le regarda et commença à le caresser doucement ce qui le fit pousser des râles de plaisir,

\- Alexander gémit Magnus

Alec continua de le masturber en l'embrassant dans le cou, son amant serra ses hanches sous le plaisir avant de jouir dans un profond râle de jouissance. Le consort vint l'embrasser tendrement, il rompit le baiser en le regardant avec le regard embrumé de désirs.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu prennes l'initiative par toi-même demanda Magnus d'une voix rauque

\- Je voulais te faire plaisir par moi-même comme tu le fais toujours pour moi répondit Alec en rougissant

Il posa sa tête sur sa clavicule, Alec caressa ses cheveux humides. Une servante vint les dérangés dans ce moment de plénitude,

\- Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger vos majestés mais le capitaine Jonathan vous demande audience informa la servante

\- Très bien, dites-lui que j'arrive répondit Magnus en relevant la tête

\- A vos ordres majesté répondit la servante

Magnus regarda son amant avant de capturer ses lèvres à nouveau, Alec bougea et le regarda partir faire son travail. Il contempla ses fesses avec délectation, Magnus après s'être habillé alla dans la salle d'audience. Il s'assit sur son trône, Jonathan s'inclina devant lui.

\- Pardonnez-moi votre majesté de vous déranger mais j'ai des pistes concernant l'enquête sur les commanditaires de l'attaque contre son altesse le consort confia Jonathan

\- Alors demanda Magnus

Jonathan lui donna les pistes de l'enquête qu'il avait établie, le sultan hocha la tête avant de le congédier. Quand il fut seul,

\- Jordan, Maia appela Magnus

\- Nous avons donné les preuves au commandant Raphaël, il a dit qu'il s'en occupait votre majesté répondit la jeune espionne derrière lui

\- Très bien et concernant Valentin et sa famille demanda Magnus

Le couple lui raconta les derniers événements de la famille, Magnus tapota sur l'accoudoir de son trône.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'agace le plus, le fait que je voulais que ce soit eux qui soient à l'origine de l'attaque et d'un côté j'ai envie de jouer encore un peu avec eux quelle ironie soupira Magnus

\- Que voulez-vous qu'on fasse votre majesté demanda Jordan

\- Continuez de les surveillez ordonna Magnus

\- Bien votre majesté répondit l'espion

Magnus n'entendit plus rien mais ressentit une présence,

\- Que se passe-t-il Maia demanda Magnus

\- Majesté, est-ce que vous me permettez de voir son altesse le consort demanda Maia

\- Tu veux prêtez toi aussi allégeance déduit Magnus en souriant

\- Oui votre majesté répondit Maia

\- Très bien, tu peux aller le voir mais ne lui raconte pas l'enquête sur Jonathan et sa famille déclara Magnus

\- Oui répondit Maia

\- Tu trouveras Lily aussi confia Magnus

\- Bien répondit Maia

Magnus ne ressentit plus aucune présence dans la salle, il s'affala dans son trône et repensa à l'initiative de son consort. Il sourit avec avidité,

\- Tu fais peur avec ce sourire observa Tessa

Magnus tourna la tête et vit sa sœur s'approcher de lui, elle s'assit sur l'accoudoir.

\- Que me vaux ta visite, je croyais que tu était avec ton fils sourit Magnus

\- Il est avec Will et Jem pour ses cours d'étude sourit Tessa

\- Tu es heureuse depuis que tu l'as adopté remarqua Magnus

\- Ça à toujours été mon rêve d'avoir des enfants souffla Tessa

\- Mais tu ne voulais pas car tu voulais porter les enfants de Jem et de Will en même temps déclara Magnus

\- Oui, bon parlons plus de moi alors pourquoi est-ce que tu souriais comme ça demanda Tessa amusée

\- Disons que je pensais à mon mari et ce qu'il m'a fait sourit Magnus satisfait

\- Alors il a écouté mes conseils déduit Tessa

Son frère la regarda surpris,

\- Tu lui as donné des conseils sur comment me satisfaire demanda Magnus

\- Oui, il a demande parce qu'il ne sait pas comment te satisfaire dans un premier temps et aussi il m'a dit qu'il voulait aller plus loin avec toi confia Tessa

\- Je vois souffla Magnus en rejetant la tête en arrière

\- Il y aura une tempête de sable très bientôt lança Tessa

Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda sa sœur en fronçant les sourcils,

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça demanda Magnus

\- Comme ça répondit Tessa en se levant

Il regarda sa sœur partir avant qu'elle s'arrête et le regarda par-dessus son épaule,

\- Il y a aussi des grottes dans le désert déclara Tessa

Magnus fronça les sourcils encore plus avant de comprendre ce que sa sœur essayait de lui dire. Il sourit de joie en pensant à Alec, quelques jours plus tard Raphaël réussit à capturer le traître. Il l'emmena devant le sultan, tous étaient réunis dans la salle.

\- Voilà le traître Aldertree votre majesté avoua Raphaël

\- Bon travaille commandant félicita Magnus avec un sourire sinistre

Raphaël s'inclina et alla dans les rangs près de Jonathan qui le regardait avec de la jalousie dans les yeux, Magnus regarda son consort près de lui.

\- Victor Aldertree, vous êtes coupable de tentative d'assassinat envers le consort, pourrais-je savoir votre motif questionna Magnus d'un ton froid

Le traître regarda parmi les rangs et Valentin lui intima de se taire,

\- Je l'ai fais de mon plein grés car je ne l'accepte pas qu'un voleur soit assis sur le trône cracha Aldertree

Jace était sur le point de lui donner un coup de poing dans le visage quand Magnus se leva de son trône. Il s'avança vers le traître, il s'arrêta près de lui.

\- Princesse Theresa, veuillez sortir votre fils de cette salle s'il vous plait ordonna Magnus

\- Bien votre majesté répondit Tessa en prenant la main de Max

Ils entendirent le mécontentement de Max qui voulait rester, Magnus fixait Aldertree sans émotions. Il sortit de sa ceinture sa dague et la retira de son étui,

\- J'avais prévenu tous ceux qui voulait faire du mal à mon consort auront à subir des lourdes conséquences mais on a joué au plus fin avec moi et voilà comment je punis les traîtres déclara Magnus envers son assemblés

Il planta sa dague dans les yeux du traître qui hurla de douleurs, Isabelle et Clary détournèrent le regard sous la torture de Magnus. Alec ferma les yeux un instant devant la punition de son amant, celui-ci retira l'orbe oculaire de l'orbite. Il fit la même chose en rendant le commanditaire aveugle, il essuya sa dague avec un tissu.

\- Voilà comment je punis les traîtres qui osent s'en prendre à ma famille et à mon consort décréta Magnus

Le traître hurla de douleur,

\- Enlever ce déchet hors de ma vue, jettez moi ça dans le désert ordonna Magnus froidement

\- Bien votre majesté répondit Raphaël

Ils emmenèrent Aldertree qui criait de douleur, Valentin soupira de soulagement avant de sentir un regard insistant sur lui. Il leva la tête pour voir le sultan le regarder, il baissa la tête. Magnus congédia tout le monde, Alec se leva et s'approcha de son mari. Il enleva son voile et lui caressa la joue,

\- Je veux t'enlacer mais j'ai les mains souillées par le sang de ce traître décréta Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tu as fait ton devoir souffla Alec en l'enlaçant

Magnus l'embrassa dans les cheveux, Alec soupira de bien-être dans ses bras. Deux jours plus tard le royaume fut encore une fois en fête pour le mariage d'Isabelle et de Simon, celle-ci était stressée par son mariage,

\- Et si je fais quelque chose de mal, et si je trébuche, et si je me trompe se questionna Isabelle stressée

\- Tu ne vas pas trébucher ou tomber car je serai là et puis arrête de te stresser apaisa Alec en la serrant dans ses bras

La jeune femme se calma dans ses bras, ils se rendirent dans la salle de cérémonie. Ils étaient devant la porte d'entrée,

\- Bon on y va demanda Alec

La jeune commença à pleurer doucement, elle essuya ses larmes.

\- Je voudrais tellement que maman et papa soient là renifla Izzy

\- Je sais, mais ils sont présents près de toi rassura Alec

Elle le serra encore une fois, ils entrèrent dans la salle de cérémonie. Alec sourit devant beaucoup de gens qui s'inclinèrent devant lui, Izzy s'avança à son bras. Il la fit asseoir dans le canapé avant de l'embrasser sur le front, sa sœur l'attrapa par le bras et sanglota en secouant la tête de dénégation. Il la consola en lui essayant ses larmes, Jace essuya ses larmes alors que Max pleurait dans les jupes de Tessa. Alec alla s'asseoir près de son mari et regarda la cérémonie, il regarda sa petite sœur se marier avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Après la cérémonie Isabelle pleura dans les bras de sa fratrie car ils devaient partir après le mariage, elle embrassa Max qui ne voulait pas que sa sœur aînée s'en aille. Jace l'a serra dans ses bras en pleurant lui aussi,

\- Essaye de nous rendre visite proposa Jace

\- D'accord sanglota Isabelle

Elle se tourna vers son grand frère, celui-ci la revoyait dans les bras de sa mère avant de la voir évoluer dans sa mémoire.

\- Alec sanglota Izzy

Le noiraud prit sa sœur en pleurant, il l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Je t'aime petite sœur, n'oublie pas d'où tu viens et qui tu es signala Alec

Elle hocha la tête et avant de lui caresser le visage, Alec lui prit la main et la confia à Simon.

\- Prends soin d'elle confia Alec

\- Je te le promets promis Simon

Alec avec Jace ainsi que Max aidèrent leur sœur à s'installer dans le palanquin pour partir dans le royaume de Simon, elle agrippa leurs mains avant lâcher après que la monture se leva pour partir. Le trio regarda leur sœur partir, Max se dégagea des bras de Tessa pour rattraper la procession.

\- NON IZZY RESTE AVEC MOI cria Max en courant

Alec courra derrière son petit frère et l'attrapa, celui-ci cria le nom de sa sœur en pleurant.

\- ALEC LAISSE MOI JE NE VEUX PAS QU'IZZY ME LAISSE C'EST MA SŒUR, NON JE NE VEUX PAS IZZY cria Max alors Alec sanglota à l'appel de son petit frère

\- Elle reviendra Max, ne t'en fais pas elle va s'installer dans son nouveau royaume, elle va revenir consola Alec

\- NON JE VEUX QU'ELLE RESTE sanglota Max en tendant la main vers la procession

Tessa vint près de son fils adoptif, elle le prit dans ses bras en pleurant. Max pleura dans son cou, Alec se mordit les lèvres en regardant la disparition de la procession. Des bras vinrent le serrer,

\- Elle est partie Magnus, elle est partie avec son mari sanglota Alec

\- Je sais, elle sera heureuse là-bas ne t'en fais pas consola Magnus

Il hocha la tête, pendant des jours les garçons furent inconsolables. Alec passa son temps dans la maison familiale en regardant l'ancienne chambre de sa sœur, Jace se jeta dans les entraînements pour oublier sa peine et Max n'arrêta pas de réclamer sa sœur en pleurant ce qui faisait de la peine à sa mère adoptive. Ils arrivèrent à surmonter leur peine en se disant qu'elle était heureuse avec son mari, le consort regarda la chambre vide sa sœur en essuyant une larme. Deux bras vinrent lui serrer la taille et des lèvres vinent l'embrasser sur la tempe.

\- Ta sœur doit être heureuse dans ses nouvelles fonctions en ce moment consola Magnus

\- Je sais mais je n'arrive pas à m'habituer qu'elle soit mariée, je la vois encore dans les bras de ma mère à peine âgée de quelques heures. Et maintenant elle est loin de nous avec son mari renifla Alec

Magnus le serra dans ses bras,

\- Ça te dirait de galoper un peu proposa Magnus

\- D'accord accepta Alec

Ils allèrent dans les écuries et ils allèrent galoper dans les plaines de sable, Alec sentit sa peine s'envoler un peu en serrant la taille de son mari. Magnus s'arrêta près d'une grotte, Alec se releva et regarda son mari descendre de sa monture.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda Alec

\- Regarde là-bas commenta Magnus en montrant une tempête de sable venir vers eux

Ils entèrent dans la grotte, Alec vit des sacs de nourritures dans la grotte. Il regarda son amant en haussant un sourcil,

\- Je voulais te changer les idées et d'ailleurs c'est Tessa qui m'a soufflé l'idée en me disant que si je voulais un moment avec toi sans être dérangé c'était la seule façon expliqua Magnus

\- Je vois souffla Alec

\- Mais si tu ne veux pas, on retourne au palais proposa Magnus

\- Non ça ira, ne t'en fais pas si je rentre au palais je vais encore morfondre révéla Alec

Magnus fit du feu ce qui étonna Alec,

\- Tu sais faire du feu s'étonna Alec

\- Bien sûr tu oublies que je m'enfuyais assez souvent pour retrouver Ragnor dans le désert répondit Magnus

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Après avoir allumé le feu et fit entrer leur cheval, ils entendirent la tempête de sable faire rage dehors.

\- Ça me fait penser quand on était dans notre maison délabrée souvient Alec

\- Et moi ça me fait penser aux longues journées à m'ennuyer dans la salle du trône renchérit Magnus

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, la lueur des flammes dansait dans les yeux d'Alec ce qui le rendait magnifique. Il eut le souffle coupé en le voyant, ils s'embrassèrent timidement avant que le baiser devienne plus passionné. Magnus le fit allonger sur la couverture qu'il avait emmenée, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou et déposa des baisers. Il lui fit plusieurs suçons dans son cou, il lui fit enlever son gilet et vint grignoter ses tétons. Alec gémissait de plaisir sous les caresses de Magnus, celui-ci descendit vers le bas. Il l'enleva son pantalon avant de revenir à son exploration, il embrassa son torse avant de migrer au sud pour prendre son membre en bouche. Alec criait de plaisir sous la langue de son amant sur son intimité, il agrippa la couverture d'une main et l'autre les cheveux de son époux. Magnus lécha la hampe sur tout le long, il le relâcha avant de revenir vers lui pour l'embrasser. Alec le regarda les yeux embué de désirs, il lui caressa la joue.

\- Fais-moi l'amour demanda Alec

\- Tu es sûr de toi demanda Magnus à son tour

\- Oui, je te veux répondit Alec

Magnus l'embrassa à nouveau et se replaça entre les jambes de son amant, il reprit le membre en bouche ce qui le fit gémir à nouveau. Il en profita pour le préparer en insérant un doigt en lui, Alec sentit un inconfort en lui avant de gémir de plaisir quand il bougea en lui. Le sultan en rajouta deux et relâcha le sexe d'un pop sonore, il vint l'embrasser en s'abreuvant de ses gémissements de plaisir. Il retira ses doigts et enleva son pantalon, il se releva dans toute sa gloire et son mari rougit. Il se présenta à son entrée après s'être lubrifié,

\- Si tu sens que tu n'en peux plus dis le moi et on stoppe tout demanda Magnus

\- D'accord promis Alec

Magnus le pénétra doucement ce qui le fit écarquiller les yeux de douleur, il lâcha un cri de douleur quand il fut complètement en lui. Il embrassa dans le cou pour faire stopper la douleur et lécha une larme de douleur,

\- Alexander chuchota Magnus

\- Attends encore un peu avant de bouger demanda Alec dans son cou

Il hocha la tête en serrant les dents devant l'étroitesse et la chaleur de son amant, celui-ci sentit la douleur s'apaiser et commença à donner des coups de hanches. Il bougea doucement les hanches, il grimaça encore un peu de douleur avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de lâcher une symphonie de gémissement de plaisir. Magnus bougea en lui en essayant de trouver sa perle de plaisir, il buta sur quelque chose qui fit crier Alec de plaisir. Il sourit en continua de viser au même endroit, Alec se tordit sous le plaisir. Il griffa le dos de son amant ce qui le grogner de plaisir, Alec criait de plus en plus jusqu'à se déverser entre eux. Le souverain bougea en lui avant de se déverser à son tour dans un râle de jouissance, il s'effondra sur lui. Il se retira de lui ce qui le fit grimacer de douleur, il se mit près de lui en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Je t'aime confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi confia Alec en se blottissant contre lui

Il vint se blottir près de lui avant de dormir, Magnus caressa ses cheveux humides avant de l'embrasser et s'endormit à son tour.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'arrestation de Valentin et la ruse de Jonathan. Bisous glacées.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109: Oui, Magnus est très cruel quand il s'agit de sa famille et d'Alec, ravie que la consommation du mariage te plaise ainsi que le je t'aime de Magnus. Tessa voulait qu'ils ne soit pas dérangé tous les cinq minutes avec une demande XD**

 **LoupRubis: Voilà la suite**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 21, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 21**_

Alec se réveilla sous les rayons du soleil, il se leva et vit la place de son mari vide. Il le chercha des yeux dans la grotte,

\- Tu es réveillé remarqua Magnus en entrant dans la grotte

Il le vit juste avec son pantalon, il l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Ça va demanda son mari

\- Oui tout va bien sourit Alec

\- On rentre proposa Magnus

\- La tempête demanda Alec

\- Elle est passé rassura Magnus

\- Alors on rentre sourit Alec

Ils rentrèrent au palais, Alec grimaça de douleur pendant la chevauchée. Il descendit de sa monture aidée de Magnus,

\- Votre majesté salua Jonathan en entrant dans l'écurie

\- Capitaine Jonathan salua Magnus

\- Je suis heureux de vous voir sain et sauf soupira Jonathan

Il hocha la tête, Alec se cacha derrière Magnus n'ayant pas son voile. Jonathan s'inclina et s'en alla, ils rentrèrent au palais. Alec se dirigea vers le harem et demanda un bain, il entra dans le bain en soupirant d'aise en détendait ses muscles ankylosé et courbaturés. Il rougit en repensant à la nuit dernière, il se mordit les lèvres en se rappelant le regard de plaisir de son amant. Il sentit une paire de lèvres venir l'embrasser sur la nuque,

\- A quoi tu penses demanda Magnus en entrant dans le bain avec lui

\- Je pensais à la nuit dernière répondit Alec en rougissant

\- Tu regrettes demanda Magnus

Il secoua la tête, il se retourna vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi confessa Magnus à son tour

Une servante vint prévenir Magnus du conseil d'administration, il soupira et embrassa chastement son amant avant de partir. Il était sur le point de partir quand il revint et retira le bracelet de cheville au pied d'Alec,

\- Donne ça à Tessa et dis-lui que tu n'en as plus besoin lança Magnus en lui donnant le bracelet

Alec rougit en le prenant, il regarda son mari partir. Il fit un sourire béat avant de sortir du bain, il alla dans les appartements de sa belle-sœur. Quand il entra, il reçut son petit frère dans ses bras ce qui le fit tomber par terre.

\- Alec, j'ai cru que tu étais parti renifla Max

\- J'étais partis faire de l'équitation avec sa majesté et nous avons été pris dans une tempête de sable ce qui a fait que nous étions bloqués dans une grotte expliqua Alec

Max hocha la tête et fut rassuré de la présence de son grand frère, celui-ci l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Je suis là rassura Alec

Il se remit debout, Tessa qui avait assisté à la scène sourit attendris. Max retourna dans les bras de sa mère adoptive,

\- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit non sourit Tessa

\- Je sais mais j'ai cru qu'Alec m'avait abandonné comme Izzy avoua Max en baissant la tête

Alec se mit à sa hauteur,

\- Hé jamais Izzy et moi où Jace allons t'abandonner, Izzy est mariée et elle devait suivre son mari pour prendre sa fonction de future reine. Mais elle reviendra te voir, ne t'en fais pas d'accord demanda Alec

Il hocha la tête et fit un câlin fraternel avec son frère,

\- Mais je peux lui écrire une lettre demanda Max

\- Bien sûr que tu peux lui envoyer une lettre, je te propose d'aller voir Will. Il est très fort pour écrire des lettres proposa Tessa

\- C'est vrai demanda Max les yeux brillants

\- Si je te le dis sourit Tessa maternelle

\- Je peux aller écrire tout de suite ma lettre demanda Max

\- Oui, je pense que ça fera beaucoup de plaisir à Izzy de recevoir une de ta part accepta Alec

\- J'y vais de ce pas déclara Max en courant hors des appartements

Ale se releva de sa position, il soupira longuement.

\- Alors quel bon vent t'amène à par voir ton jeune frère questionna Tessa en s'asseyant parmi les coussins

\- En fait c'est pour te rendre quelque chose répondit Alec

\- Quoi donc questionna Tessa

Il rougit et sortit de sa poche le bracelet de cheville en perle, la princesse comprit et le prit dans sa main en souriant.

\- Alors vous avez …demanda Tessa

Il hocha la tête en rougissant encore plus, la princesse sourit malicieusement.

\- Alors il est comment mon frère au lit questionna Tessa

Il bafouilla dans ses mots ce qui la fit éclater de rire,

\- Je te taquinai, mais une chose est sûr je suis ravie pour vous deux sourit Tessa

\- Merci Tessa remercia Alec

Il s'excusa auprès de sa belle-sœur pour aller donner à manger aux animaux, il s'assit en caressant son chat. Il repensa à sa nuit avec son mari, il sourit extatique quand celui-ci lui avait avoué son amour pour lui. Il soupira d'aise avec un sourire rêveur,

\- Je pourrais savoir ce qui te fait sourire comme ça demanda une voix

Il leva la tête et vit Jace qui sortait de son entraînement, il rougit légèrement. Le blond s'assit près de lui,

\- Tu vas me le dire pourquoi est-ce que tu souriais comme un bienheureux questionna Jace

\- J'étais avec Magnus répondit Alec

\- Oh je vois, il t'a encore envoyé complètement sur la lune comprit Jace en grimaçant

Il se mordit les lèvres ce que remarqua Jace, il le scruta attentivement avant de remarqua des suçons dans le cou de son frère ainsi que des marques de morsure. Il écarquilla les yeux,

\- Non vous avez consommé le mariage s'écria Jace

\- Jace moins forts s'il te plait gronda Alec en rougissant

\- Désolé, donc toi et sa majesté vous avez…compris Jace

\- Oui rougit Alec

\- Je vois souffla Jace

Alec caressa son chat en souriant heureux,

\- Comment c'était demanda Jace

\- Jace s'étonna Alec

\- Je ne suis pas Izzy, je veux juste savoir si tu as appris ton pied ou non réfuta Jace

Il rougit et lui hocha la tête, son frère lui tapota dans le dos. Ils discutèrent ensemble, Clary vint se joindre à la conversation. Le couple laissa Alec seul, il se leva et alla sous l'arbre pour s'allonger par terre. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant, il entendit un bruit ce qui le fit ouvrir les yeux.

\- Qui est là demanda Alec en ne voyant personne

\- Pardonnez-moi votre altesse de vous avoir dérangé répondit une voix

Alec tourna la tête pour chercher la personne avant de comprendre que c'est un soldat de l'ombre,

\- Qui es-tu, es-tu toi aussi un soldat de l'ombre questionna Alec

\- Oui, votre altesse mon nom est Maia répondit la femme

\- Magnus t'a donné la mission de veiller sur moi questionna Alec

\- Non votre altesse, je suis ici de mon plein grés en fait je suis vous prêter serment d'être toujours à votre service et d'être toujours loyal envers vous déclara Maia

\- Tu me prêtes allégeance s'étonna Alec

\- C'est exact, d'ailleurs beaucoup d'entre nous vont venir vous prêter allégeance répondit Maia

\- J'en suis honoré de vos allégeances envers moi souffla Alec

\- C'est la moindre des choses qu'on doit faire car vous êtes l'époux de sa majesté décréta Maia

\- Bien sourit Alec

\- Veuillez m'excuser votre majesté mais je dois partir faire mes devoirs s'excusa Maia

\- C'est d'accord, faites attention à vous conseilla Alec

\- Merci pour votre conseil remercia Maia

Alec n'entendit plus rien et supposa que l'espionne devait être partie, quelques jours plus tard toute l'armée des soldats de l'ombre vinrent lui prêter allégeance . Magnus avait souri de fierté après que son mari lui révéla leur serment,

\- Au moins tu seras protégé dans l'ombre par eux sourit Magnus

\- Aussi je peux leur demander n'importe quoi questionna Alec

\- Oui répondit Magnus en l'embrassant dans son cou

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Il soupira d'aise quand Magnus l'embrassa sur un point érogène, il lui caressa le torse. Il se retourna pour le voir, il l'embrassa passionnément. Il le porta pour l'emmener dans le harem,

\- Tu peux me poser s'il te plait demanda Alec en s'accrochant à son cou

\- Non, je suis pressé vois-tu répondit Magnus

\- Presser pourquoi demanda Alec confus

\- Je suis presser de te faire l'amour, j'ai terriblement envie de te faire l'amour révéla Magnus

Alec rougit et cacha son visage dans le cou de son amant, arrivé dans la chambre de son consort il l'embrassa langoureusement avant de lui faire l'amour. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla en s'étirant avec un sourire niais sur les lèvres, il vit la place de son mari vide. Il se leva et alla le rejoindre dans le bain, celui-ci était assis dos à la porte. Il s'approcha et se mit près de lui pour commencer à lui masser les épaules ce qui fit le soupirer de plaisir,

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait dû bien soupira Magnus

\- Il y autre chose que je puisse faire pour sa majesté demanda Alec en continuant de le masser

\- Pour l'instant non mais si tu entrais dans le bain avec moi pour continuer ce que tu fais proposa Magnus

\- A vos ordres majesté gloussa Alec

Il entra dans le bain et s'assit sur son mari, et continua son massage. Magnus en profita pour l'embrassa dans le cou,

\- Vous êtes si tendu et en même temps si courbaturé remarqua Alec d'un taquin

\- Je dois beaucoup administrer le royaume et aussi gérer les conflits du peuple c'est pour cela que je suis tendu et pour ce qui est des courbatures mon époux était très demandeur de mes caresses toute la nuit expliqua Magnus sur le même ton

Il rougit en se cachant contre le torse humide de son mari, son amant lui releva son menton pour qu'il puisse le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, une domestique vint avertis Magnus d'une demande d'audience de la part de Jonathan.

\- Dites-lui que j'arrive annonça le sultan

\- Bien répondit la servante

Magnus embrassa Alec de nouveau, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou avant de glisser ses mains sur ses fesses.

\- Tu as du travail à faire haleta Alec sous les caresses sensuelles de son amant

\- Plus tard, tu es ma priorité en ce moment souffla Magnus en le pénétrant

Il lui fit l'amour dans le bain pendant ce temps Jonathan s'impatientait de la venue de Magnus.

\- Qu'est-ce que peut bien faire sa majesté fulmina Jonathan

Il vit une servante passer,

\- Eh toi, qu'est-ce qui retarde sa majesté demanda Jonathan

\- Sa majesté est en train de prendre son bain avec son altesse royale répondit la servante

Il s'énerva encore plus en maudissant Alec, il avait raté une occasion de se rapprocher du trône en se servant d'Isabelle mais celle-ci s'était mariée et en plus de l'erreur d'Aldertree. Il devait faire profil bas pour le moment pour ne pas qu'on découvre sa traîtrise après avoir tué l'ancien capitaine, Magnus entra dans la salle du trône décontracté et détendu.

\- Je suis désolé pour mon retard, j'avais un autre devoir à faire s'excusa Magnus

\- Ce n'est rien votre majesté, je demande audience envers vous pour donner des nouvelles concernant l'enquête sur le meurtre de l'ancien capitaine Verlac révéla Jonathan

\- Dis-le moi demanda Magnus

\- Nous avons appris que c'est le conseiller Valentin qui est à l'origine de l'assassinat du capitaine déclara Jonathan

\- Tu es sûr de ce que tu avances je te rappelle que c'est ton père que tu accuses rappela Magnus

\- Je sais votre majesté mais il a commis un crime odieux et donc il est de mon devoir de vous prévenir dévoila Jonathan

\- Très bien, rassemble autant de preuves que tu peux et ensuite ramène-les pour moi déclara Magnus

\- A vos ordres majesté répondit Jonathan

Il s'inclina devant Magnus et sortit de la salle, il sourit sinistrement.

\- Tu avais raison père, on doit toujours éliminer les obstacles qui se dressent sur son chemin ironisa Jonathan

Il marcha dans le couloir pour aller chez lui, Magnus était dans sa salle du trône.

\- Jordan demanda Magnus

\- Majesté répondit Jordan

\- Que se passe-t-il pour que le fils veuille mettre son père en prison demanda Magnus

\- Il veut se débarrasse de son père car celui-ci a échoué dans sa mission d'éliminer sa majesté le prince Simon qui avait cru que la flèche était destinée à son altesse le consort expliqua Jordan derrière le trône de Magnus

\- Je vois donc il veut se débarrasser de son père car il ne supporte pas que celui-ci ait échoué dans sa mission, quel enfant gâté et capricieux qu'il est cracha Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas tout votre majesté, sa sœur est dans le coup aussi renchérit l'espion

\- Tiens donc tous ses enfants se dressent contre lui, il doit être vraiment un poids pour eux pour qu'ils aient envie de se débarrasser de leur géniteur comme ça ricana Magnus

Il s'affala sur son trône et ferma les yeux,

\- Continue de les espionner et ensuite viens me le rapporter déclara Magnus

\- Oui votre majesté répondit Jordan

\- Sois discret conseilla Magnus

Il n'entendit pas un bruit, il soupira devant le silence qui régnait dans la salle. Il entendit des chaînes de cheville, il ouvrit les yeux et vit sa petite sœur.

\- Biscuit observa Magnus en tendant la main

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main pour s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir,

\- Alors à ce qui paraît tu as consommé ton mariage avec ton mari sourit Clary

\- Les nouvelles vont vite après que je lui ai demandé de rendre les bracelets de cheville à Tessa souffla Magnus

\- Alors c'était comment sourit Clary

\- C'était parfait, faire l'amour avec la personne que tu aime est vraiment jouissif répondit Magnus

\- Je suis heureuse pour toi que tu ais enfin consommé ton mariage avec Alec sourit Clary

\- Je sais, ça fait presque sept mois que je suis marié avec lui et pourtant c'est comme si c'était hier révéla Magnus nostalgique

\- Tu ne regrettes pas de t'être marié avec lui demanda Clary

\- Pas la moindre du monde biscuit, si c'est à refaire je le ferai à nouveau parce que je l'aime confessa Magnus

\- Je vois souffla Clary

\- Et toi demanda Magnus

\- Moi je suis comme toi, j'aime mon mari de tout mon cœur répondit Clary

\- Je vois que tu es beaucoup plus heureuse depuis que tu t'es mariée avec lui sourit Magnus en prenant la main de sa sœur pour l'embrasser

\- Il me manque juste un enfant pour combler mais je préfère attendre encore un peu avant d'en faire un déclara Clary

\- Dommage et dire que je voulais être tonton et jouer avec mon neveu ou ma nièce soupira Magnus faussement triste

Elle le frappa ce qui le fit rire,

\- Et toi quand est-ce que tu vas donner un héritier au royaume demanda Clary

\- Tu sais que je vais adopter au lieu d'épouser une femme pour juste que je lui fasse un enfant, je veux un enfant qui sera à la fois celui d'Alexander et le mien répondit Magnus

\- Je te comprends, tu ne veux pas coucher un autre qu'Alec déduit Clary

\- Oui répondit Magnus

\- Bien je te laisse, je vais voir mon mari signala Clary

Il hocha la tête et regarda sa sœur partir avant de se retourner de moitié pour le regarder avec un sourire amusée,

\- Au fait tu as envoyé ton mari sur la lune pour qu'il sourit béatement depuis un moment déjà averti Clary

Magnus ricana moqueusement avant de se lever et accompagna sa sœur, il trouva son amant avec un sourire rêveur presque niais et les yeux dans le vagues.

\- Je me demande ce que tu lui fais pour qu'il soit comme ça gloussa Tessa

\- Je suis désolé ma chère sœur mais je ne vais pas te révéler mon secret ricana Magnus

Sa sœur roula des yeux amusée, Magnus s'avança vers son mari et l'embrassa tendrement ce qui le fit sortir de ses rêveries. Il rougit en le voyant ce qui lui rappela leur ébat du matin dans le bain, celui-ci lui sourit amusé comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Il l'embrassa chastement,

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'Alec reste toujours dans la lune après que sa majesté soit avec lui demanda Max

\- C'est parce que ton frère est très amoureux de moi et je le suis aussi de ce fait il pense beaucoup à moi répondit Magnus

\- Oh compris Max

\- Tu comprends maintenant demanda Magnus

Il hocha la tête, plus tard Alec se retrouva nu dans le lit sur le ventre pendant que Magnus lui embrassait le dos en faisant rouler des raisins sur lui pour les manger après.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais rouler des raisins sur moi demanda Alec

\- Pour donner un goût au raisin pour qu'il soit encore plus sucré répondit Magnus

\- Mais en faisant rouler sur moi renchérit Alec

\- Ta peau est très sucré alors je le fais rouler pour avoir du goût susurra Magnus en l'embrassa sur le dos

Il remonta ses baisers vers ses lèvres, il l'embrassa langoureusement.

\- Délicieux susurra Magnus

Il rougit ce qui le fit sourire, il vint se blottir contre son mari qui le serra dans ses bras. Il s'endormit dans ses bras,

\- Bonne nuit mon amour souhaita Magnus en l'embrassant sur le front

Alec remua légèrement mais continua de dormir, Magnus sourit avant d'entendre frapper à la porte de la chambre. Il soupira et se leva en mettant son pantalon, il ouvrit et vit une servante qui s'inclina devant lui.

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Magnus

\- Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger mais le capitaine Jonathan vous demande et il dit que c'est important informa la domestique

\- Très bien, j'arrive répondit Magnus en refermant la porte de la chambre

Il se dirigea vers la salle d'audience en s'en foutant qu'il soit à demi-nu, il arriva dans la salle d'audience et vit Jonathan s'incliner devant lui.

\- Pourquoi cette hate demanda Magnus

\- Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger à une heure aussi tardive mais je voulais vous voir pour vous dire que j'ai pu rassembler les preuves contre mon père dans son implication du meurtre de l'ancien capitaine Verlac expliqua Jonathan en lui montrant des parchemins

Magnus lui prit et le regarda avant de faire un sourire en coin, il regarda son capitaine.

\- Bien va l'arrêter et emmène-le à Raphaël pour qu'il le torture pour voir s'il a d'autres informations aussi je ne veux pas qu'il le tue tout de suite, il faut que je réfléchisse à sa peine déclara Magnus

\- A vos ordres majesté répondit le capitaine de la garde

Il s'inclina et alla chez lui avec des gardes, il entra dans sa maison avec les gardes. Camille vint le rejoindre avec un sourire complice,

\- Il est dans son bureau gloussa Camille d'une joie malsaine

\- Bien souffla Jonathan

Il entra dans le bureau de son père qui était en train de regarder ses comptes financiers,

\- Valentin Morgenstern, je vous arrête par ordre de sa majesté déclara Jonathan

\- QUOI, QUE CE SIGNIFIE CETTE PLAISANTERIE JONATHAN s'écria Valentin en voyant les gardes lui mettre les menottes

\- Vous êtes en arrestation pour le meurtre de l'ancien capitaine de la garde Verlac décréta Jonathan

\- QUOI, JONATHAN CESSE CETTE FARCE TOUT DE SUITE ordonna Valentin en se faisant traîner par les gardes

Jonathan regarda son père crier son innocence en se faisant traîner par les gardes du palais, Camille vint le rejoindre dans le bureau en applaudissant.

\- Félicitation mon frère, nous voilà débarrassés d'une épine dans le pied ricana Camille

\- Oui, comme il disait si bien tout obstacles doivent être éliminé et c'est ce que j'ai fais après son échec de me rapprocher d'Isabelle et maintenant il en paie les conséquences critiqua Jonathan en se versant un verre de vin

\- Je me demande ce que sa majesté va faire de lui se demanda Camille en s'asseyant dans le canapé

\- Il a déjà prévu de le torturer mais bon à quoi ça sert vue qu'il est juste un escroc de la pire espèce et menteur ricana Jonathan

\- D'ailleurs entre toi et moi qui as tué le capitaine Verlac demanda la blonde

\- C'est moi, je l'ai rencontré à mi-chemin de la route, je lui dis que sa majesté l'attendait avant de l'égorger comme un porc par-derrière raconta Jonathan sans le moindre remords

\- Je vois souffla Camille

Elle se leva et était sur le point de sortir,

\- Camille interpella Jonathan

\- Oui répondit sa sœur

\- J'ai fait arrêter père car il devenait trop inutile pour moi mais toi j'espère que tu ne me décevras pas menaça Jonathan

\- Tu me menaces demanda Camille

\- Non, juste un avertissement ma sœur car le moindre écart que tu feras et je te tuerai moi-même avertis Jonathan

\- Elle lui lança un regard meurtrier avant de tourner les talons, Jonathan se mit à sourire en regardant son vin de verre.

\- Même si tu es ma propre sœur, je ne veux pas qu'on me déçoive comme notre géniteur a fait enfin bon je pense qu'une petite fête s'impose sourit Jonathan perversement en claquant des doigts

Une servante entra et referma le porte après que le capitaine de la garde lui en est donné l'ordre, dans l'ombre l'espion de Magnus l'observa avant de disparaître. Magnus était en train de regarder Alec, il entendit un bruit.

\- Dis-le moi demanda Magnus

Il lui raconta ce qui s'était passé,

\- On récolte ce que l'on sème cita Magnus

\- Que faisons-nous votre altesse demanda Jordan

\- Continuer d'espionner le fils et sois discret répondit Magnus

\- Bien décréta Jordan

Il n'entendit plus rien et embrassa son amant sur le front,

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

Il s'endormit dans ses bras, le lendemain tous étaient rassemblés dans la salle d'audience. Valentin s'avança avec des menottes de la tête aux pieds jonchés de blessures, son fils le regarda avec une expression narquoise. Magnus observa la scène, il regarda son ancien conseiller.

\- Valentin Morgenstern, vous êtes accusé du meurtre du capitaine Verlac accusa Magnus

Tous chuchotèrent dans la salle et ils se turent après vu le regard froid de Magnus,

\- Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre innocence demanda Magnus

\- Je n'ai jamais tué le capitaine de la garde royale, je suis innocent votre majesté. C'est un complot contre moi orchestré par mon fils clama Valentin

Le capitaine allait sortir des rangs pour prouver son innocence quand le sultan le fit taire d'un regard, Alec regarda l'ancien conseiller avant de fixer son mari.

\- Toutes les preuves sont contre vous ancien conseiller Valentin déclara Magnus

\- Majesté, j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreur dans ma vie mais je n'ai jamais tué personne déclara Valentin

\- Silence, pour ton acte tu seras condamné à la prison jusqu'à que je décide de ce que je vais faire de toi décréta Magnus

Il fit signe aux gardes de l'emmener au cachot, il congédia tout le monde de la salle du trône seul Alec resta avec lui.

\- Ça va demanda Alec

\- Tout va bien rassura Magnus en lui caressant la joue

Il lui enleva son voile pour l'embrasser avec amour, il s'installa sur ses genoux pour continuer de l'embrasser. Un garde entra

\- Majesté, un conseiller voudrait s'entretenir avec vous informa le garde

\- Très bien, faite-le entrer soupira Magnus

Le conseiller entra et s'inclina devant eux, Alec avait remis son voile mais resta assis sur son mari.

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Magnus

\- Magnus puis-je m'entretenir seul avec vous sans la présence de son altesse sans l'offenser proposa le conseiller

\- Je ne suis pas offensé de toutes façons j'allais partir répondit Alec

Il s'inclina à nouveau et regarda le consort partir, le sultan soupira de frustration et regarda son conseiller avec agacement. Alec alla donner la nourriture aux animaux, il caressa Church.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la jalousie de Jonathan et la proposition d'Alec. Bisous glacées.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109: Pour le moment Valentin ne sera plus avant un bon moment, Magnus fait passer Alec en priorité de même que dans ce chapitre. La garde de l'ombre est très loyaux envers Alec.**

 **Maia 0067 : Disons que je n'ai pas encore réfléchir à leur punition, oui Jonathan agis comme un enfant gâté et capricieux. Voilà la suite.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 22, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 22**_

Alec se réveilla en s'étirant et vit que son amant était déjà levé, il se leva et alla dans le hammam et trouva son mari en train de prendre son bain.

\- Mon consort est réveillé de son sommeil observa Magnus

\- Il s'est réveillé en ne sentant pas la présence de son sultan à ses côtés répondit Alec en entrant dans le bain

Il ricana narquoisement en le voyant s'installer entre ses jambes, il l'embrassa langoureusement.

\- Je t'aime confia Alec en lui caressa sa joue

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent encore quand Magnus dévia ses lèvres vers son cou, il soupira d'aise quand une servante entra dans la salle de bain.

\- Qu'y a t-il questionna Magnus en caressant le flanc d'Alec

\- Il y a une missive pour son altesse royale informa la servante

\- De qui demanda Alec en se reculant légèrement de Magnus

\- De la part de votre sœur répondit la domestique

\- Très bien j'arrive prévint Alec

La servante s'inclina et s'en alla, Alec était content que sa sœur leur donne des nouvelles.

\- Es-tu heureux demanda Magnus

\- Oui, je suis heureux d'avoir les nouvelles de ma sœur après son mariage avec le prince Simon sourit Alec

Magnus lui caressa le visage avant de capturer ses lèvres à nouveau, il l'embrassa avant de se lever pour partir.

\- Je te laisse, j'ai une réunion à faire soupira Magnus

\- Je viendrai t'assister pour les audiences tout à l'heure proposa Alec

\- D'accord accepta Magnus

Il sortit du bain en expose son corps nu à son amant, celui-ci se délecta de la vue. Il le regarda par-dessus son épaule,

\- La vue te plait demanda Magnus

\- Plus que tu le penses répondit Alec

Il ricana moqueusement, il sortit de la salle de bain. Alec sourit niaisement en pensant au corps de son amant, il prit son bain avant de sortir. Il alla dans le salon privé du harem et appela la servante qui emmena la lettre pour lui, il la lit en souriant. Il se dirigea vers les appartements de Jace et Clary, Max avait emménagé dans les appartements de Tessa. Il entra et vit Clary en train de discuter avec Tessa,

\- Alec, que se passe-t-il demanda sa belle-sœur

\- Je voudrais savoir où sont Jace et Max, j'ai reçu une missive d'Izzy signala Alec

\- Max est en train d'étudier avec Will et Jem répondit Tessa

\- Quant à Jace il est au camp, renchérit Clary

\- C'est dommage souffla Alec

\- Tu pourrais aller les chercher si tu veux proposa Tessa

\- Non, ça ira de toute façon je vais aller assister aux audiences avec Magnus réfuta Alec

\- Je vois d'ailleurs comment va Isabelle demanda Clary

\- Elle va très bien, nous lui manquons beaucoup et elle était ravie de recevoir la missive de Max sourit Alec

\- Je suis heureuse pour elle sourit Tessa

Alec lui rendit son sourire, il s'excusa auprès d'elles pour aller nourrir Church et les poissons avant de se diriger vers la salle d'audience. Magnus venait de terminer sa réunion avec le conseil, il sourit en voyant Alec près de lui. Il tendit la main vers lui,

\- Mon amour susurra Magnus

Le consort rougit en prenant la main de son sultan, celui-ci le fit asseoir sur lui avant d'enlever son voile pour l'embrasser passionnément.

\- Alors tout va bien demanda Alec

\- Un peu fatigué mais tout va bien mon amour répondit Magnus

\- Je vais t'aider dans tes devoirs rassura Alec

\- Tu es un véritablement un consort le complimenta Magnus

Il sourit et l'embrassa chastement, Alec s'installa sur son canapé et se fit cacher par le rideau. Ils commencèrent tous deux à faire l'audience, Alec souffla des conseils ou jugea les affaires ce qui enchanta grandement Magnus qui voyait ses sujets repartir heureux.

\- Comme je le disais, tu es digne d'être mon consort sourit Magnus

Il rougit devant le compliment de son mari, ils traitèrent encore des affaires. Magnus soupira de fatigue, Alec se leva et vint le voir. Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur lui,

\- Les affaires courantes du royaume sont difficiles à gérer remarqua Alec en lui caressant la joue

\- Seulement quand tu n'es pas là pour m'aider dans ma tâche mais sinon c'est assez facile en soi décréta Magnus en enlevant son voile

Alec se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement, Magnus lui crocheta la nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Le baiser devint passionné, le sultan mit ses mains sur ses jambes pour le redresser pour qu'il soit à califourchon sur lui. Il mit ses mains sur les fesses de son amant et les tripota, Alec dévia ses lèvres dans le cou de son mari. Un garde entra dans la salle d'audience et détourna le regard en voyant la scène intime,

\- Majesté le capitaine de la garde vint demander une audience avec vous informa le garde

\- Faites-le venir répondit Magnus en continuant ses caresses sur le postérieur d'Alec

Jonathan entra et s'inclina devant eux, il regarda et vit Alec à califourchon sur les genoux de Magnus le visage caché dans son cou pendant que celui-ci lui caressait le postérieur. Il détourna le regard en tiquant légèrement

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Magnus

\- Votre majesté, on m'a rapporté que des brigands sévis vers la sortie de la ville. Je voudrais la permission d'emmener quelques hommes pour arrêter les brigands demanda Jonathan

Magnus ferma les yeux en poussant un soupir de plaisir quand Alec toucha une zone érogène de son cou, il appuya ses caresses sur les fesses de son amant qui se cambra de plaisir. Jonathan grinça les dents agacées,

\- Vous avez la permission capitaine et dites au commandant Raphaël de vous prêter quelques hommes s'il le faut pour arrêter ses brigands accorda Magnus en se reprenant

\- Merci votre majesté remercia Jonathan

Il s'inclina et sortit de la salle d'audience, il serra les poings sous l'effet de la colère.

\- Rejetez ma sœur pour un roturier qui est obligé de jouer de ses charmes pour sa majesté critiqua Jonathan en marchant dans le couloir

Alec continua d'embrasser son mari sans réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer, il leva la tête en regardant le sultan. Celui-ci sourit en voyant les yeux ombrageux de désir d'Alec, il l'embrassa sensuellement. Alec se leva de sa position, il se mit à genoux devant lui. Magnus le regarda faire avant d'écarquiller les yeux, celui-ci enleva le pantalon de son amant de moitié pour révéler son membre semi-dur. Il le prit quand une main le stoppa, il leva les yeux vers son amant.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça réfuta Magnus

\- Je veux le faire, j'en ai envie souffla Alec

\- D'accord mais je te demande de ne pas avaler proposa Magnus

Il hocha la tête avant de commencer à masturber le sexe de Magnus dans sa main, il regarda avec délectation le visage de plaisir de son amant. Il prit son membre en bouche, timidement il lécha le bout avec sa langue. Petit à petit il le lécha tout le long ce qui faisait râler de plaisir son amant, celui-ci serra l'accoudoir de son trône. Alec continua de jouer avec sa langue sur la hampe, au bout d'un moment Magnus commença à ressentir la jouissance montée en lui.

\- Alexander, retires-toi s'il te plait demanda Magnus sous le plaisir

Alec le regarda mais ne se retira pas et continua de jouer de sa langue,

\- Alexander, s'il te plait retires-toi supplia Magnus sous le plaisir

Il jouit dans la bouche de son amant, il se redressa en l'avalant. Magnus rejeta sa tête en arrière,

\- Je t'avais dit de te retirer souffla Magnus

\- Je voulais le faire répondit Alec en s'installant sur ses jambes

Il lui caressa la joue avant de l'embrasser, une servante vint dans la salle d'audience.

\- Pardonnez-moi votre altesse mais sa majesté le prince consort Jace vous demande informa la servante

\- J'arrive répondit Alec

Il se releva pendant que Magnus remettait son pantalon, il l'embrassa chastement avant d'y aller. Il remit son voile avant de se diriger vers les appartements de son frère, il entra dans le salon privé de son frère et sa belle-sœur. Il le vit avec Max en train de jouer,

\- Tu voulais me voir demanda Alec

\- Oui, Clary m'a dit que tu as reçu une lettre de la part d'Izzy révéla Jace

\- Oui, je l'ai reçu sourit Alec

Il sortit la lettre dans sa poche et la lit à ses frères, Max sourit de même que Jace.

\- Elle est très heureuse dans son royaume constata Jace

\- Oui, elle prend son rôle de future reine très à cœur renchéri Alec

\- Mais moi je veux la voir grommela Max

Alec l'embrassa sur le front,

\- Elle reviendra pour nous voir, ne t'en fais et d'ailleurs tu as entendu qu'elle était contente de recevoir ta missive rassura Alec

\- Je pourrais écrire une autre lettre pour elle demanda Max

\- Bien sûr, je suis sûr que ça lui ferait plaisir à nouveau sourit Jace

\- Je vais aller voir papa Will décréta Max en sortant du salon

Alec sourit de joie, Jace s'affala parmi les coussins en soupirant de fatigue.

\- Entraînement questionna Alec

\- Non, je reviens d'avec le capitaine de la garde après avoir arrêté des brigands qui sévissaient dans la ville répondit Jace

Ils étaient durs à attraper demanda Alec

\- Non plutôt facile mais le souci c'était le capitaine qui s'est comporté comme un enfant capricieux en donnant des ordres à tout va expliqua Jace

Le consort grimaça à cela,

\- Et après demanda Alec

\- On est rentré en marchant pendant que lui était à cheval, je peux te dire qu'il se comportait comme un sultan répondit Jace

\- Qu'en a pensé le commandant Raphaël questionna Alec

\- Le commandant lui a crié dessus en lui disant qu'il devait respecter ses hommes répondit Jace

\- Je pense qu'il devait être énervé déduit Alec

\- C'est peut de le dire, j'ai cru que celui-ci allait le provoquer en duel pour nous défendre répondit Jace

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Ils discutèrent un peu avec son frère et se leva pour partir, il regarda autour lui pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un.

\- Lily appela Alec

\- Je suis à vos ordres votre altesse répondit Lily derrière une colonne

\- Est-ce que tu à des informations sur tout le monde demanda Alec

\- Oui votre altesse, sur qui vous voulez des informations répondit Lily

\- Sur le commandant Raphaël Santiago déclara Alec

Alec n'entendit plus rien pendant un moment, il crut que Lily était partis.

\- Raphaël Santiago est le fils d'un général de l'ancien sultan, il a grandi avec sa majesté comme l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Quand sa majesté est monté sur le trône, il a nommé Raphaël commandant de son armée et il est à ce poste depuis ce jour expliqua Lily

\- Est-ce qu'il est marié demanda Alec

\- Oui, il est marié avec moi répondit Lily

\- Oh tu es donc sa femme, ça ne le dérange pas que tu sois un soldat de l'ombre s'étonna Alec

\- Pas la moindre du monde, votre altesse en fait c'est lui qui m'a poussé à le faire révéla Lily

\- Avez-vous des enfants demanda Alec

\- Pas encore votre altesse mais on l'espère un jour pour qu'il puisse à son tour vous servir dévoila Lily

\- Merci beaucoup pour ta loyauté Lily sourit Alec

\- Je ne fais que mon devoir votre altesse répondit Lily

Alec sourit et n'entendit plus rien, il se promena en pensant à la révélation de l'espionne sur le commandant. Il marcha avant de se diriger vers le balcon, il regarda la ville éclairé. Il sentit des bras l'encercler au niveau la taille.

\- A quoi tu penses demanda Magnus

\- J'étais en train de penser à ce que Jace m'a dit répondit Alec

\- Qu'est-ce que ton frère a dit demanda Magnus

Il lui raconta ce que Jace lui avait raconté sur Jonathan, Magnus soupira longuement.

\- Ce type se croit tous permit alors qu'il est juste qu'un capitaine de la garde royale, il doit seulement surveiller le palais et la ville critiqua Magnus

\- D'ailleurs à ce propos cela fait combien de temps que Raphaël est commandant demanda Alec

\- Ça fait pas mal d'années, je ne sais plus pourquoi est-ce tu me demandes ça questionna Magnus

\- Je voudrais que Raphaël devienne général de l'armée répondit Alec

Magnus fut stupéfait de la demande de son consort, il n'avait jamais pensé à faire évoluer son ami dans l'armée.

\- Je n'avais jamais pensé à cela surpris Magnus

\- Je pense qu'il est temps de le faire évoluer, tu ne trouves pas demanda Alec en se retournant pour lui faire face et lui caressa la joue

\- D'accord, demain je le convoquerai pour lui proposer le poste de général de l'armée déclara Magnus en coinçant son mari contre la rambarde

Il l'embrassa dans le cou avant de le porter pour le mettre sur la rambarde, il l'embrassait toujours. Il glissa sa main dans son pantalon et lui caressa les fesses, Alec haleta de plaisir avant de réaliser où ils étaient.

\- Magnus, on pourrait nous voir haleta Alec

\- Et alors je m'en moque de qui pourrait nous voir décréta Magnus

Il allait protester quand il poussa un long gémissement de plaisir en sentant son amant inséra un doigt en lui, Magnus continua de le pénétrer avant de le porter pour l'emmener dans sa chambre et lui faire l'amour. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla en s'étirant, il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre son bain, il trouva son amant. Ils prirent le bain ensemble avant de se séparer pour vaquer à leur occupation habituelle, plus tard Magnus convoqua tout le monde. Tous se rassemblèrent dans la salle du trône,

\- Commandant Raphaël, veuillez approcher s'il vous plait ordonna Magnus

Raphaël se leva et s'approcha de Magnus pour s'incliner devant lui, celui-ci sourit et se tourna vers son consort. Celui-ci hocha la tête, il se leva de son trône,

\- Relevez-vous et donnez-moi votre épée ordonna Magnus

Raphaël se remit debout, il lui confia son épée.

\- A partir de maintenant vous êtes démis de vos fonctions de commandant annonça Magnus

L'ancien commandant écarquilla et regarda son ami d'enfance, il le vit sourire. Un garde emmena une épée qu'il reconnut, Magnus prit l'épée

\- A partir d'aujourd'hui tu deviens général de l'armée d'Edom déclara Magnus en lui présentant l'épée

Il prit l'épée émue par sa nouvelle fonction, il s'inclina devant Magnus.

\- J'accepte cette fonction en jurant de toujours mettre ma vie en jeu pour elle jura Raphaël

Magnus hocha la tête, le nouveau général se remit debout sous les applaudissements de ses hommes et de Jace. Il était sur le point de retourner dans les rangs quand il se posta devant le rideau qui cachait Alec, il se mit à genoux et présenta l'épée devant lui.

\- Votre altesse je jure sur cette épée que je vous servirai et vous protégerai au péril de ma vie et je vous prête serment sur mon honneur et fierté de toujours être fidèle et loyal envers vous jura Raphaël

Tous furent choqués de voir Raphaël prêter allégeance à Alec au lieu de Magnus alors que celui-ci souriait de fierté, le consort se leva de son canapé. Il sortit hors du rideau, il posa la main sur l'épée que présentait Raphaël.

\- J'accepte votre allégeance envers moi sourit Alec

Raphaël se leva à nouveau et baissa la tête vers lui, il retourna dans les rangs. Magnus se tourna vers l'assemblée rassemblée dans la salle d'audience,

\- L'assemblée est terminée déclara Magnus

Tous s'inclinèrent devant lui et sortirent de la salle d'audience, Jonathan fulmina devant la nomination de Raphaël. Il entra chez lui et saccagea le bureau de son père sous la colère, Camille entra dans le bureau.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend à foutre le bordel comme ça questionna Camile

\- CET ENFOIRE DE RAPHAËL A EU LE POSTE DE GENERAL DE L'ARMEE D'EDOM cria Jonathan en jetant une chaise contre le mur qui se brisa

La jeune femme soupira en voyant la crise de son frère, celui-ci était capricieux et ne supportait pas qu'on ne lui donne pas ce qu'il voulait sous peine de faire une crise de colère. Elle soupira d'ennui en le regardant saccager l'ancien bureau de leur géniteur, il se calma au bout d'heure.

\- C'est bon t'es calmé ironisa Camille

\- Ne m'énerve pas plus que ça Camille s'enragea Jonathan en prenant la bouteille de vin pour boire en grande gorgée

Elle s'approcha de lui, elle croisa les bras avant de jouer avec une boucle de ses boucles d'oreilles,

\- Tu ne réfléchis pas assez mon pauvre frère critiqua Camille

Il le regarda d'un air meurtrier, elle donnait un coup de pied dans un livre.

\- Franchement tous ce gâchis juste pour une crise de jalousie soupira Camille

\- Crache le morceau au lieu de tourner autour du pot demanda Jonathan

\- Je disais que tu ne réfléchissais pas car le poste de commandant est vacant maintenant révéla Camille

Il écarquilla sous les révélations de sa sœur, elle lui tourna autour avant de le voir sourire sinistrement.

\- Enfin je te retrouve ria Camille ironique

\- Bien sourit Jonathan

Il s'approcha de Camille et lui caressa la joue, il brossa ses lèvres.

\- Dommage que tu sois ma sœur, sinon j'aurai bien aimé coucher avec toi pour te montrer ma gratitude souhaita Jonathan

\- J'aimerais moi aussi mais tu n'es pas le type d'homme avec qui je partage ma couche ricana Caille en reculant

Il ricana en même temps, elle se dirigea vers la sortie avant de se retourner vers lui.

\- Je pourrais venir avec toi au palais, j'ai envie de voir notre géniteur moisir en prison demanda Camille

\- Je pense que ça ne dérangerait pas sa majesté que tu viennes le voir moisir répondit Jonathan

Elle sourit d'une joie malsaine avant de partir en roulant des hanches alors que son frère louchait dessus, une servante vint ranger le bureau avant que Jonathan la coince contre le mur.

\- Tu es nouvelle n'est-ce pas sourit Jonathan perversement

Dans l'ombre Jordan le regarda avant d'aller faire son rapport, Magnus qui était avec Alec dans le lit. Il entendit un bruit avant d'entendre le rapport de son espion, il le congédia. Le noiraud se réveilla sous le bruit,

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Alec ensommeillé

\- Ce n'est rien rendors-toi conseilla Magnus

Il le regarda avant de se rendormir dans ses bras, son mari l'embrassa sur le front avant de s'endormir lui aussi. Le lendemain Alec assistait Magnus dans les audiences avec le peuple, Magnus congédia un marchand qui le remercia d'avoir résolu son problème. Alec se leva et vint s'asseoir sur son mari, celui-ci lui enleva son voile.

\- Ça va demanda Alec

\- Fatigué avec les demandes du sujets mais sinon ça va répondit Magnus en lui caressa le visage

Il gloussa sous la caresse, il l'embrassa langoureusement. Il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou, il mordit sa clavicule. Son amant poussa un gémissement de plaisir,

\- Magnus nous sommes dans la salle du trône haleta Alec

\- Et alors demanda Magnus dans son cou

\- On pourrait te demander à te voir déduit Alec

\- Je m'en fiche, je ne fais rien de mal car je fais mon devoir et aussi tu es mon mari conclu Magnus en faufilant sa main dans son pantalon

Alec gémissait sous la masturbation de son amant, il en profitait pour le préparer en glissant un doigt en lui. Le consort agrippa les épaules de son amant en criant de plaisir, Magnus rajouta deux autres doigts en lui et les fit coulisser. Il geignit de plaisir, son amant le pénétra ce qui le fit gémir encore plus de plaisir. Jonathan accompagné de Camille vint au palais, ils allèrent dans la salle d'audience. Les gardes lui défendirent de rentrer,

\- Pourquoi m'empêcher de rentrer demanda Jonathan

\- Sa majesté est occupée pour le moment répondit un garde

\- Laisse-moi entrer, je suis le capitaine de la garde et j'ai le droit de voir sa majesté sans que vous me stopper cracher Jonathan

Les gardes le laissèrent entrer, Jonathan et Camille entrèrent dans la salle et furent frappés par la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Ils voyaient les jambes du sultan, le consort à califourchon sur ses jambes qui poussait des cris extases qui résonnaient dans la salle. Son gilet était à moitié sur lui alors que le pantalon avait disparu, ils l'observèrent bouger ses hanches avec indécence sur les jambes de Magnus. Camille brûlait de jalousie alors que Jonathan regardait la scène avec gêne, il se racla la gorge mais le bruit fut couvert par les cris d'Alec. Il se racla la gorge un peu plus fort ce qui parvint aux oreilles de Magnus, celui-ci se redressa un peu pour voir les deux dans la salle d'audience. Alec couina de plaisir sous le redressement de son amant qui le pénétrait encore plus, le sultan regarda les deux intrus froidement avant de poser ses deux mains sur les hanches d'Alec et accéléra ses coups. Les deux intrus crurent que le consort allait se briser en deux sous les coups de butoirs rapide du sultan qui ne les lâchaient pas des yeux, son amant cria de jouissance en se déversant sur lui. Magnus poussa un grognement de plaisir en se déversant à son tour, son mari s'effondra sur lui épuiser en tremblant sous l'effet de l'orgasme foudroyant que celui-ci venait de lui donner. Magnus se leva en portant Alec pour le mettre sur le canapé derrière le rideau pour qu'il puisse reprendre ses esprits, il retourna sur son trône, Camille rougit en voyant la virilité du sultan. Jonathan détourna les yeux en le voyant, Magnus remit son pantalon normalement nonchalamment.

\- Que me vaut votre visite demanda Magnus froidement

Il était irrité d'avoir été dérangé dans son activité préférée

\- Pardonnez-moi votre majesté de vous avoir dérangé mais ma sœur à une requête à vous soumettre répondit Jonathan

\- Qu'est-ce ce donc demanda Magnus en regardant Camille

Celle-ci avala sa salive pour reprendre contenance après ce qu'elle venait de voir, elle s'avança d'un pas et s'inclina devant lui.

\- Majesté, je voudrais que vous me permettiez de voir mon père demanda Camille

\- Tu veux voir ton père en prison répéta Magnus

\- Oui, il me manque renifla Camille en faisant de pleurer

Magnus avait détecté les fausses larmes crocodiles de Camille,

\- Très bien tu peux aller le voir de toutes façons, ce sera peut-être la dernière fois que tu le verras accorda Magnus

\- Merci votre majesté remercia Camille en s'inclinant

\- Ton frère va t'emmener le voir déclara Magnus

Elle hocha la tête, ils entendirent un gémissement provenir d'Alec. Celui-ci avait repris ses esprits et se leva en se rhabillant, il vit la présence du duo. Il tourna la tête vers Magnus, il se leva et vit que son voile était par terre près de son mari. Le sultan vit le voile,

\- Retournez-vous ordonna Magnus envers le duo

Ils retournèrent en faisant dos à Alec pour qu'il puisse récupérer son voile, il retourna vite derrière le rideau.

\- C'est bon, retournez-vous à présent décréta Magnus

Ils se retournèrent et firent une révérence à Magnus,

\- Capitaine Jonathan, je voudrais discuter avec vous de quelque chose averti Magnus

\- Tout de suite votre majesté demanda Jonathan

\- Après votre visite chez votre père répondit Magnus

\- Bien votre majesté accepta Jonathan

Ils sortirent de la salle d'audience,

\- J'ai envie de tuer son consort et de prendre sa place souhaita Camille

\- On dirait que les performances de sa majesté t'as émoustillé ironisa Jonathan

\- Plus que tu le ne le crois Jonathan, de toute ma vie je n'ai pas vu une taille parfaite sourit Camille rêveuse

\- Vaux mieux que tu rêves de sa taille parce que le consort fait déjà joujou avec et tu as eu la preuve devant toi clama Jonathan

\- Ce connard à bien de la chance d'avoir la richesse et le sultan pour lui cracha Camille

Son frère ricana moqueusement à son encontre, ils se dirigèrent vers la prison. Alec était partis nourrir les chevaux, Magnus vint le rejoindre.

\- Depuis combien de temps ils étaient là demanda Alec

\- Peu de temps avant que tu ne jouisses répondit Magnus nonchalamment

Il rougit furieusement, son amant vint le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- Tu n'as pas à rougir comme ça, normalement les gardes les avaient empêchés mais je suppose qu'ils ont joué au plus fin et ont assisté à notre ébat dévoila Magnus

\- Mais je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qu'ils doivent penser de moi se demanda Alec

\- Ils doivent rien penser car tu ne faisais rien de mal tu étais avec ton mari, tu es le consort donc tu n'as aucun compte à leur rendre rassura Magnus

Alec se réfugia dans ses bras, il l'embrassa doucement.

\- Je t'aime confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

\- Je vous aime aussi confessa une voix moqueuse

Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir Clary et Jace, Alec rougit alors que Magnus fit la moue.

\- Vous aussi vous avez la même idée de venir faire des câlins dans les écuries taquina Clary

Alec regarda son frère en haussant un sourcil, celui-ci lui fit un sourire éclatant. Magnus ricana et posa la main dans le dos d'Alec,

\- On vous laisse la place, parce que nous avons finis de faire notre câlin dans la salle du trône ricana Magnus

Alec s'étouffa dans sa salive sous le propos de son mari alors que les trois autres riaient, le couple royal laissa l'autre couple pour aller vers la fontaine pour s'embrasser et flirter.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le défi de Jonathan et la visite d'Izzy. Bisous glacées.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109 : Je pense aussi qu'ils ont bien rincés l'œil, Magnus n'est pas sans gène au contraire il était avec son mari et en plus les gardes les avait prévenus qu'il était occupé**

 **Tkwaiii2013: Thank you darling, i am very happy**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 23, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 23**_

Alec s'entraînait au tir à l'arc sous la surveillance du nouveau général, celui-ci était ravi de voir le consort venir s'entraîner. Alec tira sur toutes les cibles, Raphaël le regardant faire et eut une idée.

\- Votre altesse si je peux me permettre, est-ce que ça vous plairait de corser votre maniement de l'arc questionna Raphaël

\- Que veux-tu dire général questionna Alec curieux

Il s'approcha de lui et il demanda l'arc, il prit deux flèches et les envoya vers la cible en même temps. Les deux flèches fusèrent toutes les deux avant de se planter sur la cible, il lui rendit l'arc.

\- Je parlais comme ceci votre altesse, les archers peuvent en tirer jusqu'à cinq en même temps expliqua Raphaël

\- Vous me lancez des défis pour que je m'améliore encore plus, je pense que je vais y arriver sourit Alec

Il hocha la tête et l'observa décocher deux flèches en même temps, Alec tira les flèches. L'une des flèches se planta sur la cible et l'autre vers le bas, il tiqua légèrement.

\- Rassurez-vous votre majesté, il a fallu beaucoup de temps à nos archers à arriver à ce niveau rassura Raphaël

\- C'est vrai demanda Alec

\- Oui votre altesse, même moi j'ai pris beaucoup de temps pour arriver à tirer deux flèches en même temps renchérit Raphaël

\- Vous pouvez décocher jusqu'à combien de flèches questionna Alec

\- Pour le moment je peux décocher que quatre flèches répondit Raphaël

\- Oh surpris Alec

Il hocha la tête, le consort réessaya de tirer deux flèches en même temps. Il décocha encore une fois une dans la cible et l'autre dans la terre, il réessaya à nouveau quand il sentit deux bras l'enlacer. Une main l'aida à mieux tenir l'arc, et une autre tenir les deux flèches. Il décocha les deux flèches, et les deux flèches se plantèrent sur la cible en même temps. Il se retourna en souriant pour découvrir son mari,

\- Il faut tirer comme ceci conseilla Magnus

\- Oh je m'en souviendrais la prochaine fois sourit Alec

Magnus ricana et prit l'arc de ses mains et prit six flèches ce qui étonna son mari, il visa la cible. Il tira et les flèches se plantèrent en même temps dans la cible, Alec était ébahi par la performance de son amant.

\- Waouh s'extasia Alec

\- Oui, je suis le seul qui peut arriver à tirer jusqu'à six flèches en même temps confia Magnus

\- Seul le sultan peut tirer avec six flèches car c'est la tradition dévoila Clary en arrivant

\- Ah bon demanda Alec

\- Oui, tous les sultans doivent savoir tirer jusqu'à six flèches renchérit Clary

\- Et toi questionna Alec

\- Eh bien commença Clary en faisant signe à Raphaël

Magnus ricana narquoisement quand le général emmena un plateau de poignard, la princesse prit les poignards et les lança sur la cible. Tous se plantèrent dans un rond autour des flèches ,

\- Moi je suis experte en poignard révéla Clary

Son beau-frère était surpris en plus de son mari, Magnus vint le prendre dans ses bras par-derrière.

\- J'ai fait apprendre à Clary le maniement du poignard avoua Magnus

\- Et Tessa demanda Alec

\- Pour Tessa, elle est très douée pour le corps-à-corps et les dagues, mon père a toujours pensé que ses filles devaient apprendre à se défendre au cas où elles se feraient capturer expliqua Magnus

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Le sultan l'embrassa dans le cou, Jace s'approcha du couple avec deux épées.

\- Ça te tente demanda Jace envers son frère

\- Avec joie sourit Alec en se dégageant des bras de son mari

\- Pas question, tu ne vas pas le combattre aujourd'hui réfuta Magnus

Alec se tourna vers lui éberlué, le souverain sourit et alla prendre l'épée des mains de Jace. Il tourna l'épée dans sa main,

\- Aujourd'hui c'est moi que tu vas combattre proposa Magnus

\- Votre majesté s'étonna Jace

\- Tu as peur défia Magnus

\- Non, mais je suis honoré de me mesurer avec sa majesté sourit Jace

Alec sourit et alla près de Clary, ils assistèrent au duel opposant Jace et Magnus. Jace usa de sa voltige, Magnus se mit a sourire à ça. Il arrivait à contrer les attaques de Jace, il repoussa tous ses attaques sous les encouragements de ses soldats qui étaient venus assister au duel. Le capitaine de la garde vint assister à son tour au combat après s'être incliné devant Clary et Alec,

\- Sa majesté est vraiment impressionnante à contrer les attaques du prince consort remarqua Jonathan

\- Parce qu'il a habitude de me combattre répondit Alec

Jonathan hocha la tête et continua d'observer le combat, le duel se termina sur la victoire de Magnus. Tous le félicitèrent, Magnus tendit la main vers son beau-frère qui la prit.

\- Tu es vraiment doué complimenta Magnus

\- Merci votre excellence remercia Jace

\- Tu es capable de protéger ma sœur et mon royaume souffla Magnus en lui rendant l'épée

Le blondinet le regarda curieux, il se retourna vers son mari. Il vint vers lui et l'embrassa chastement par-dessus le voile,

\- Je vais assister au conseil déclara Magnus

\- D'accord accepta Alec

Il était sur le point de partir avant de se retourner vers Jace,

\- Tu manques encore d'entraînement alors progresse conseilla Magnus en s'en allant

Jace hocha la tête et se tourna vers son frère,

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a dit ça demanda Jace

\- Je ne sais pas Jace, il doit avoir une idée derrière la tête supposa Alec curieux aussi par la réaction de son mari

Il rendit l'arc au général qui s'inclina respectueusement, il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il trouva Will en train de faire étudier Max sur l'histoire du royaume et les différentes guerres, celui-ci écoutait les paroles de l'un de ses pères adoptifs. Alec sourit et les regarda, Will remarqua le consort. Il referma le livre,

\- Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui Max, termina Will

\- Je veux connaître la fin pour savoir si le général Santiago a réussi son plan ou pas demanda Max

\- Tu connaîtras la réponse demain, d'ailleurs tu as de la visite sourit Will

Il tourna la tête et vit son frère aîné, son visage s'éclaircit et il courut dans les bras de son frère. Il le salua, Will rangea ramassa ses affaires d'études pour les ranger.

\- Salut petit frère salua Alec

\- Alec tu es venue me voir sourit Max

\- Bien sûr, je te rappelle que nous habitons dans la même maison si toutefois tu es avec tes parents sourit Alec en l'ébouriffant

Max sourit et lui raconta ce qu'il faisait comme études, Alec l'écouta sans l'interrompre. Tessa les rejoignit dans la bibliothèque et écouta à son tour son fils adoptif parler,

\- C'est passionnant ton histoire sur la stratégie de la guerre qu'a faite l'ancien sultan s'émerveilla Alec

\- Oui mais moi si j'étais le sultan j'aurai agi dans l'ombre et aussi envoyé un soldat pour espionner le camp ennemi puis j'aurais demandé à mon général de préparer deux groupes de soldats expliqua Max

\- Ah bon s'étonna Tessa

Il se lança dans une explication sur la stratégie rocambolesque ce qui fit sourire Alec, celui-ci s'excusa. Il se promena dans le couloir, il vit une servante venir vers lui. Elle lui présenta une missive, il la lit et sourit avant de retourner dans la bibliothèque.

\- Max, j'ai une super nouvelle pour toi lança Alec

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est demanda Max

\- Izzy viendra nous rendre visite dans deux mois dévoila Alec

\- C'est vrai sourit son frère

\- Oui, elle hâte de te revoir sourit Alec

Le petit garçon cria de joie, Jace entra dans la bibliothèque ayant entendu le crie de joie de son jeune frère. Alec lui expliqua ce qu'il le réjouissait aussi, Tessa regarda la fratrie heureuse de la visite prochaine de leur sœur. Le noiraud se rendit dans la salle du trône où son mari présidait le conseil, tous le virent et s'inclinèrent devant lui. Magnus tourna la tête et lui sourit, il répudia le conseil pour rester seul avec son amant.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite mon amour demanda Magnus en lui tendant la main

\- Je voulais t'annoncer la visite prochaine d'Izzy annonça Alec en lui prenant la main

\- Ah bon, je pense qu'elle revient pour nous inviter pour le couronnement supposa Magnus en le faisant asseoir sur lui

Alec lui caressa le visage, son amant lui fit enlever son voile pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il le fit installer sur ses genoux pour qu'il soit à califourchon sur lui, Alec rougit en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé il y a quelques jours de ça. Magnus sourit en pensant la même chose,

\- On dirait que ça te rappelle des souvenirs sourit Magnus

Il se mordit les lèvres en rougissant encore plus, Magnus se redressa et captura à nouveau ses lèvres. Le baiser devint de plus en plus chaud, le souverain passa ses mains sur le postérieur de son amant pour les tripoter. Alec déposa des multitudes de baiser sur la mâchoire de Magnus tout en caressant son torse, celui-ci poussa un grognement de plaisir et passa une main dans le pantalon de son amant pour caresser ses fesses. Le consort lâcha un halètement de plaisir sous les caresses sur son postérieur. Magnus sourit devant ses gémissements avant de glisser un doigt sur son anus pour le stimuler, Alec étouffa un gémissement de plaisir en s'agrippant à son gilet. Il le pénétra d'un doigt ce qui le fit crier de plaisir, un garde entra dans la salle et s'inclina devant eux.

\- Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre mais le général Raphaël voudrait vous voir informa le garde détournant le regard en les voyant en plein caresse intime

\- Très bien faite-le venir prévint Magnus

Très bien votre majesté répondit le soldat

Il s'inclina et se leva, Alec se redressa en retirant les mains de son amant. Il se leva en s'arrangeant tout en remettant son voile, Magnus fit la moue en le voyant s'éloigner de lui. Raphaël entra dans la salle d'audience et s'inclina devant eux,

\- Vos majesté, vous m'avez fait appeler demanda Raphaël

\- C'est bon Raphaël, il y a personne autour de nous souffla Magnus

\- Mouais, alors que veux-tu demanda Raphaël à nouveau

Alec découvrit une autre facette du général qui était habituellement très sérieux,

\- Que penses-tu de Jace questionna Magnus

\- C'est un soldat qui a dû potentiel, il pourrait gravir les échelons assez vite pensa Raphaël

\- Est-ce que tu penses qu'il peut faire un bon commandant de l'armée questionna Magnus

Le consort et le général furent choqués par la question de Magnus, son mari cligna des yeux devant son choix. Raphaël passa une main dans ses cheveux en réfléchissant,

\- Je pense qu'il fera un bon commandant mais il doit beaucoup s'entraîner répondit Raphaël

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

\- Si tu permets, je me retire proposa Raphaël

Le souverain hocha la tête et le congédia, Alec se tourna vers son mari.

\- Tu as l'intention de faire Jace ton commandant de l'armée d'Edom questionna Alec

\- Oui mais j'attends qu'il ait suffisamment d'expériences aux armes pour lui donner ce poste qu'en penses-tu questionna Magnus

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire souffla Alec

\- La seule chose que tu peux me dire c'est je t'aime Magnus, tu es l'homme de ma vie et aussi l'amant le plus fabuleux que je puisse rêver cita Magnus

Alec s'assit sur lui, il enleva son voile

\- Je t'aime Magnus, tu es l'homme de ma vie cita Alec

\- Tu as oublié la deuxième partie ajouta Magnus

Il le frappa doucement ce qui le fit rire,

\- Tu crois que je vais dire ça rougit Alec

\- Je voulais quand même l'entendre rigola Magnus

Il caressa la structure de la mâchoire de son amant, celui-ci vint l'embrasser langoureusement. Alec se leva,

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de partir tu sais lança Magnus

\- Je sais mais le conseil ne va pas apprécier que je sois là remarqua Alec

\- On s'en fout, tu restes là bouda Magnus

Le noiraud se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa chastement, il lui crocheta la nuque pour l'embrasser passionnément.

\- File avant que je te retienne ici au lieu de présider le conseil souffla Magnus

Il gloussa en s'en allant, il se rendit dans les écuries. Il alla caresser Church,

\- Salut mon beau salua Alec en l'embrassant sur le museau

Le cheval lui donna un petit coup de tête contre le visage, il le nourrit des pommes qu'il avait ramenées de la cuisine.

\- Bonjour votre altesse salua Jonathan avec son cheval

\- Bonjour capitaine Jonathan salua Alec

\- Vous venez de nourrir le cheval de sa majesté observa Jonathan

\- C'est exact sourit Alec

Un écuyer vint prendre le cheval de Jonathan, il fit un faux mouvement et renversa un seau vide ce qui créa un grand bruit qui fit sursauter l'animal qui hennissait de peur en reculant en se mettant sur ses deux pattes. Jonathan attrapa les rênes de son cheval et le calma, il se tourna vers l'écuyer qui eut peur sur le coup.

\- Insolent, tu ne pouvais pas faire attention gronda Jonathan

\- Pardonnez-moi monseigneur s'excusa l'écuyer

\- Vous allez en entendre parler avec sa majesté dont vous allez recevoir une punition menaça Jonathan d'un ton sinistre

\- Pitié capitaine, je suis désolé. Mais ne me punissez pas j'ai une femme et des enfants s'il vous plait supplia l'écuyer

\- Vous allez supplier auprès de sa majesté réfuta Jonathan

\- Tu ne vas recevoir aucun punition rassures-toi rassura Alec en s'approchant

Jonathan avait oublié la présence d'Alec, l'écuyer se tourna vers le consort. Il lui sourit et l'aida à se relever,

\- Votre altesse bredouilla l'écuyer

\- Donne ça autres cheveux pour moi déclara Alec en lui tendant le panier de légumes et de fruits

\- Bien accepta l'écuyer en le prenant

Il alla nourrir les chevaux sous le regard souriant d'Alec, celui-ci se tourna vers le capitaine de la garde et perdit son sourire.

\- Votre altesse commença Jonathan

Alec leva la main pour le stopper dans ses explications,

\- Capitaine Jonathan Morgenstern, sa majesté vous a donné ce poste car il pense que vous êtes digne pour aider les sujets. Mais pensez-vous que cet homme mérite une punition juste parce qu'il est tombé et a effrayé votre cheval demanda Alec d'un ton sec

\- Majesté, je vous demande pardon pour ça s'excusa Jonathan

\- La prochaine fois apprenez à vous contrôler ordonna Alec d'un ton froid

Il hocha la tête et s'inclina devant lui, il s'en alla. Il grinça des dents devant l'humiliation qu'il venait de subir par le consort,

\- Espèce de sale catin insulta Jonathan en marchant

Il sourit ayant une idée pour faire payer à Alec l'humiliation,

\- Voyons voir si vous serez capable de subir la défaite votre altesse ricana Jonathan

Jordan qui le surveillait fit son rapport auprès de Magnus, celui-ci grinça des dents en entendant la nouvelle.

\- Il ose vraiment me défier en humiliant le consort fulmina Magnus

\- Que faisons-nous votre majesté demanda Jordan

\- Ne fais rien continue de le surveiller, je m'en fais mon affaire répondit Magnus

\- Bien votre majesté répondit Jordan

Magnus n'entendit plus rien mais fut énervé par le défi de Jonathan pour humilier Alec, il se leva de son trône et alla trouver son consort qui était dans le salon privé du harem. Il lisait un livre, les servantes se levèrent et s'inclinèrent devant lui. Son amant leva la tête et lui fit un sourire radieux ce qui l'apaisa, il s'avança vers lui. Il lui fit enlever son voile pour l'embrasser avec douceur,

\- Tu as l'air inquiet remarqua Alec

\- Ce n'est rien rassura Magnus

Il referma son livre, les servantes les laissèrent seuls. Magnus l'embrassa en le faisant s'allonger sur le canapé. Ils firent l'amour dans le salon privé, Alec était en train d'embrasser le torse de son amant. Magnus soupira d'aise sous ses baisers, il lui caressa les cheveux. Alec posa la tête sur son abdomen,

\- Tu vas me dire ce qu'il ne va pas demanda Alec en le regardant

\- Je vais bien rassura Magnus en lui caressant les cheveux

\- Non, tu ne vas pas bien et ça se remarque dans tes gestes remarqua Alec

\- Comment ça dans mes gestes demanda Magnus en fronçant les sourcils

Il rougit en se mordant les lèvres,

\- Quand tu me fais l'amour, tu es toujours fougueux et passionné mais là j'avais l'impression que tu avais peur de me blesser en me faisant l'amour révéla Alec en rougissant

Magnus ria devant la révélation d'Alec, il lui caressa la joue.

\- C'est vrai j'étais tracassé sur une chose du royaume mais rien de plus sourit Magnus

\- Tu es sûr demanda Alec

\- Pour te le prouver, je vais te le montrer sourit Magnus suggestivement

Il rougit violemment avant de se laisser aller dans son étreinte, plus tard il haleta sous l'orgasme phénoménal que venait de lui donner son amant. Celui-ci gloussa devant son état de béatitude,

\- Ça va demanda Magnus

Il hocha la tête en lui souriant niaisement, Magnus l'embrassa chastement et le porta dans sa chambre. Deux mois plus tard ils étaient rassemblés dans la cour royale pour accueillir la procession royale d'Izzy, quand celle-ci descendit de son palanquin Max couru vers elle. Elle le prit dans ses bras en pleurant, il la serra dans ses bras. Alec et Jace s'approchèrent d'eux, Izzy relâcha son petit frère pour prendre ses deux autres frères dans ses bras. Jace l'a serra dans ses bras lui aussi en lâchant un sanglot,

\- Tu m'as manqué sœurette renifla Jace

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi frangin sanglota Izzy

Il la relâcha et la laissa se diriger vers Alec, celui-ci était ému de la voir. Il la prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant dans les cheveux, Max se joignirent à eux avec Jace. Ils firent un câlin fraternel, Izzy se sentit entouré de ses frères.

\- Je ne veux plus que tu ne repartes Izzy reniflant Max en essuyant

Sa grande sœur se baissa à son niveau et l'embrassa sur le front,

\- Je suis désolée petit frère mais il faudrait bien que je reparte dans mon royaume maintenant pour rester avec mon mari, tu ne veux pas que je sois malheureuse sans lui déduit Izzy

\- Non souffla son jeune frère

\- Mais je te promets de te rendre visite comme je le fais maintenant promis Izzy

\- C'est vrai demanda Max les yeux brillants

\- Oui, sourit Izzy

Il se jeta dans ses bras, elle le serra contre elle. Magnus s'approcha d'eux, Izzy se releva et essuya ses larmes et s'inclina devant son beau-frère.

\- Votre majesté, c'est un agréable plaisir de vous revoir salua Izzy

\- Moi de même reine Izzy mais vous n'avez plus besoin de vous incliner devant moi sourit Magnus

\- Merci remercia Isabelle

Alec essuya ses larmes et sourit en voyant sa sœur heureuse de les retrouver, ils passèrent beaucoup de temps avec elle. Alec était en train de s'entraîner au tir à l'arc sous la surveillance de Raphaël, il stoppa son entraînement après avoir décoché toutes les flèches du carquois dans sa tentative de tirer avec deux flèches. Raphaël vint vers lui,

\- Vous commencez à vous améliorer votre majesté remarqua Raphaël

\- Pas tellement, je pense que je stagne souffla Alec

\- Je ne vois pas ça votre altesse, regarder vos flèches de début et de la fin. Vous remarquez qu'il y a une différence remarqua Raphaël

Le consort observa et vit les différences dont parlait le général, il sourit malgré lui de fierté.

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Le général sourit en voyant le regard déterminé d'Alec, Jace s'approcha d'eux. Il proposa au général un duel que celui-ci accepta, Alec regarda le duel en souriant. Après la victoire de Jace qui usa de son talent d'acrobate, Jonathan vint au milieu de la foule qui s'était rassemblé lors du duel précédemment. Il se tourna vers Alec,

\- Ça vous dirait un duel à l'épée votre altesse avec moi défia Jonathan

\- Capitaine Jonathan comment osez-vous demander à son altesse de vous combattre s'écria Raphaël

\- Il peut combattre le prince consort lança Jonathan

\- Le prince consort Jace est le frère de son altesse révéla Raphaël

Jonathan fut surpris de la révélation, il se tourna vers Jace qui hocha la tête pour confirmer la révélation du général.

\- Mais malgré ça, son altesse peut décider si oui ou non déclara Jonathan

\- Et si je combattais à la place du consort proposa une voix

Les soldats firent une raie d'honneurs pour laisser passer le sultan, tous s'inclinèrent devant lui à part Jace et Alec. Il hocha la tête et se tourna vers Raphaël qui lui prêta son épée,

\- Votre majesté…commença Jonathan en voyant son plan tombé à l'eau

\- Le général Raphaël ne t'avait pas mis en garde sur le fait qu'à part moi ou le prince consort Jace,personne ne peut défier le consort à l'épée demanda Magnus en jouant avec l'épée

\- Si mais je voulais voir sa majesté en action mentit Jonathan

Magnus détecta le mensonge de Jonathan,

\- En garde Capitaine défia Magnus

Jonathan déglutit et s'avança et para difficilement l'attaque du sultan, Magnus ne lui laissa aucun répit en l'attaquant sans relâche. Jonathan avait du mal à riposter, il se fit désarmer assez vite par Magnus qui pointa le bout de son épée sur sa glotte en le regardant froidement.

\- J'aurais pu te punir en te tuant mais remercie ta bonne étoile de t'avoir sauvé d'avoir osé défier le consort qui est l'époux de ton sultan, ne l'oublie jamais que personne à part moi a le droit de le toucher menaça Magnus d'un ton meurtrier

\- Entendue majesté répondit Jonathan

Il alla donner l'épée à son général, il se tourna vers ses soldats qui s'étaient tus.

\- Cela va de même pour vous déclara Magnus

Il se dirigea vers son mari qui le regardait sans bouger, il s'avançait et lui crocheta la nuque pour l'embrasser par-dessus le voile.

\- Rejoins-moi plus tard proposa Magnus

\- D'accord accepta Alec

Il s'en alla sans jeter un regard à ses soldats, Raphaël ordonna de se remettre à l'entraînement alors que Jonathan grinça des dents à cause de sa défaite contre le sultan. Alec se rendit dans les appartements de sa sœur, il la vit avec leur petit frère. Elle le chatouillait ce qui le faisait rire, Max vit Alec et se leva pour courir derrière son frère aîné.

\- Alec protège-moi d'Izzy demanda Max

\- Reviens-ici sourit Izzy en courant derrière lui

Alec cacha son petit frère avant de subir à son tour les chatouilles d'Izzy, Jace entra et les rejoignirent dans les batailles de chatouilles sur Alec. Celui-ci se défendit en prenant un oreiller, ils firent une bataille d'oreiller avant de s'écrouler en riant.

\- Tu nous avais vraiment manqué Izzy souffla Alec en regardant

\- Je sais, vous aussi m'avez manqué déclara Izzy

Alec lui prit la main et la serra très fort, Max sourit avant de froncer les sourcils et se leva en vitesse.

\- J'ai oublié que j'avais une leçon de géographie avec papa Jem réalisa Max en sortant du salon

Les trois autres rigolèrent à la situation de leur petit frère, Izzy pivota la tête vers le consort.

\- Maintenant que nous sommes entre adultes, on m'a raconté que tu as enfin consommé ton mariage avec ton mari sourit Izzy malicieuse

\- Mais qui t'a dit demanda Alec rouge

\- Je crois que Clary m'appelle déclara Jace

Jace se sauva sous les insultes d'Alec ayant compris que le blond l'a balancé à leur sœur, celle-ci riait.

\- Alors tu vas me le dire et n'épargnes pas les détails demanda Isabelle

\- Je crois que je vais aller voir Magnus commenta Alec

\- Après avoir raconté ta première fois et si tu ne veux pas me le raconter, je vais demander à ton mari menaça Isabelle

\- Sale vipère grommela Alec

\- Je sais alors demanda Izzy

Alec lui raconta tout en détails sa première fois avec son mari qui avait lieu dans le désert pendant la tempête de sable, sa sœur avait les yeux brillants de joie.

\- Oh c'était trop romantique de vous retrouve rien que vous deux seuls dans le désert mais vous auriez pu vous faire piquer par les scorpions déduit Izzy

\- Non mais c'était magique sourit Alec rêveur

\- Tu es vraiment accro à lui conclue Izzy

\- Oui, je suis fou d'amour pour mon mari renchérit Alec

\- Je suis heureuse pour toi souffla sa sœur

\- Et toi demanda Alec

Sa cadette lui raconta son bonheur avec son mari et sa position de reine, ils discutèrent puis Alec se dirigea dans la salle d'audience. Il s'assit sur son canapé et se fit cacher par le rideau, Magnus lui sourit en comprenant qu'il avait passé du temps avec sa sœur. Ils commencèrent à faire des audiences pour le peuple, après avoir régler les problèmes du peuple. Alec alla près de son mari pour passer un moment câlin avec lui, Magnus l'embrassa sensuellement avant de le porter jusqu'à le harem pour lui faire l'amour.

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus en lui caressant la joue

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec en l'embrassant

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'agression d'Isabelle et la colère de Magnus. Bisous glacées.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109 : Oui les lapin sont de retour XD oui Jace sera promu dans quelques chapitres au grand dam de Jonathan qui se voyait déjà commandant, oui Max est trés mignon dans ce chapitre. Par contre tu vas pas trop aimé ce qui va suivre dans ce chapitre**

 **Aurysadik : Magnus veut attendre sa prochaine manœuvre pour le arrêter en fait il l'ai en train de jouer avec lui sans qu'il ne réalise.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 24, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 24**_

Alec assistait aux audiences avec Magnus, celui-ci venait d'accueillir un marchand. Il était en train de réfléchir sur le problème du marchand,

\- Ton problème est épineux réfléchi Magnus

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit épineux, c'est simple avoua Alec en souriant

Il dévoila la solution au marchand sous les yeux pleins de fierté de Magnus, le consort donna en plus des conseils au marchand pour améliorer sa vente de marchandises. Le marchand s'inclina devant eux et les remercia avant de partir, le sultan se tourna vers son compagnon.

\- Franchement tu es le consort parfait sourit Magnus

Il gloussa avant de laisser entrer à nouveau un autre sujet qui venait demander de l'aide, après les audiences Alec se leva et alla s'asseoir sur les jambes de son mari. Celui-ci lui enleva le voile de son visage, il lui caressa les lèvres avant de l'embrasser. Alec dévia ses lèvres dans son cou en l'embrassant, il caressa le torse de son amant.

\- Je t'aime confessa Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau sensuellement, un garde entra et s'inclina devant eux.

\- Votre majesté, un noble veut s'entretenir avec vous en privé informa le garde

\- Bien dis-lui de venir accorda Magnus

\- Bien votre majesté répondit le garde

Il s'inclina et sortit de la salle, Alec se releva et remit son voile sur son visage. Il se dirigea vers son canapé pour s'asseoir dessus et regarda le noble entrer dans la salle d'audience, il s'inclina devant eux.

\- Que me vaut ta visite demanda Magnus

\- Je voudrais vous parler d'une affaire en privé sans la présence de son altesse sans l'offenser s'excusa le noble

Le consort se leva et fit signe à son mari qu'il allait partir pour les laisser en privé, Magnus hocha la tête et l'observa s'en aller. Alec se dirigea vers les appartements de sa sœur, elle était en compagnie de Clary et Tessa. Elle sourit en le voyant,

\- Alec, alors tu as fini de faire audience avec sa majesté demanda Izzy en souriant

\- Oui, il est en audience avec un noble qui voulait lui parler en privé répondit Alec en s'asseyant près d'elle

\- Ne t'en fais pas ça arrive toujours car il pense que tu n'es pas apte à le faire rassura Tessa

\- Je ne suis vexé pas pour ça rassura Alec

Elles sourient devant l'assurance du noiraud, ils discutèrent ensemble sur le royaume d'Izzy. Après avoir passé un moment avec eux, il se promena dans les couloirs du palais. Il alla dans le jardin et s'assit devant la fontaine, il joua avec les écailles des poissons. Il entendit un miaulement, il sourit en voyant son chat le rejoindre.

\- Ça fait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vu petit coquin, je parie que tu es parti encore jouer dans les écuries gloussa Alec en prenant son chat

Celui-ci miaula et ronronna sous les caresses de son maître, il somnola avant de se redresser pour cracher. Alec leva la tête et vis Camille venir en sa direction, elle s'inclina devant lui.

\- Bonjour votre altesse salua Camille

\- Bonjour mademoiselle Morgenstern salua Alec

\- Je suis ravie de vous voir sourit Camille

\- Que me vaut votre visite questionna Alec

\- Je suis venue rendre visite à mon frère au palais, comment vous le savez mon père est en prison de ce fait il ne me reste que lui expliqua Camille d'une fausse tristesse

\- Je comprends souffla Alec mal à l'aise

Elle s'assit près de lui, son chat cracha contre Camille qui lui lança un regard noir. Alec calma son chat,

\- Vous avez un joli chat votre altesse complimenta Camille

\- Merci, c'est sa majesté qui le me l'a offert remercia Alec

\- Oh, sa majesté est très gentille avec vous, et je pense que vous l'aimez beaucoup conclue Camille

\- Oui énormément déclara Alec

\- Mais que feriez-vous s'il prenait quelqu'un d'autre demanda Camille

\- Je ne pense pas que sa majesté se remarie avec quelqu'un car il m'a dit qu'il ne prendrait personne à part moi de plus il a refusé plusieurs offres expliqua Alec

La jeune blonde sourit alors qu'elle bouillonnait de jalousie devant le sourire amoureux d'Alec, elle se leva et s'inclina.

\- Veuillez me pardonner votre altesse mais je dois partir s'excusa Camille

Alec hocha la tête et la regarda partir, il se détendit sans la présence de la jeune femme.

\- Elle me rend vraiment mal à l'aise grimaça Alec en caressant son chat

Son chat miaula en confirmant son avis, il sourit goguenard. Il soupira longuement en fermant les yeux, il entendit un rire léger. Il ouvrit les yeux, et vit son mari devant lui.

\- Tu prends un bain de soleil sourit Magnus en s'asseyant près de lui

\- Bien sûr au vu que mon mari est très occupé en ce moment au lieu de s'occuper de moi taquina Alec

Magnus lui enleva son voile pour l'embrasser passionnément, Alec se lécha les lèvres en gardant le goût de son mari. Celui-ci regarda le geste de son amant,

\- Arrête de faire ça parce que je suis presque à la limite de me jeter dessus menaça Magnus

Alec rougit devant la menace de son mari, il bafouilla dans ses mots. Magnus ria avant de se pencher pour capturer ses lèvres, Alec s'agrippa à son gilet en gémissant de plaisir durant le baiser. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, les lèvres d'Alec étaient enflées sous le baiser de son amant. Celui-ci sourit de joie, il caressa ses lèvres.

\- J'adore quand tes lèvres sont comme ça susurra Magnus

Il rougit encore plus en l'entendant, un garde vint l'informer de la réunion.

\- J'arrive dans un moment, avertis Magnus

\- Bien répondit le garde

Il s'inclina devant eux et les laissa, Magnus l'embrassa avant de dévier ses lèvres vers son cou. Il grignota le cou de son amant qui passa la main dans ses cheveux, il gronda de plaisir dans son cou.

\- Magnus gémit Alec

Il mordit sa clavicule ce qui le fit gémir encore plus, il le fit s'allonger à moitié sur la fontaine pour continuer ses caresses sur lui. Alec se laissa aller avant d'avoir un éclair de lucidité,

\- Magnus, tu as une réunion, ah gémit Alec de plaisir

\- J'ai d'autres préoccupation en ce moment que d'assister à une réunion avec une bande de vieux croûtons qui me disent quoi faire dans mon royaume répondit Magnus

Il passa sa main sur le pantalon d'Alec pour frôler la bosse, celui-ci lâcha un profond gémissement de plaisir.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser aussi tendu susurra Magnus

Il glissa sa main dans son pantalon et prit son membre pour le masturber, Alec cria de plaisir en rejetant sa tête en arrière.

\- Magnus cria Alec de plaisir

Celui-ci souriait avide en voyant son mari se tordre de plaisir sous ses caresses, Alec jouit en se déversant dans la main de son amant. Magnus l'embrassa sur la mâchoire, il se redressa avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans le harem. Il le déposa dans sa chambre, il l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Il sourit avant de le laisser dans la chambre, il se dirigea vers la salle d'audience où les conseillers et ministres s'impatientaient. Il s'assit sur son trône pendant que tout le monde s'inclinait devant lui,

\- Pardonnez-moi pour ce retard s'excusa Magnus

Will ricana doucement en connaissant la raison de son retard, il présida le conseil. Alec qui avait repris ses esprits entre-temps pesta contre son amant en rougissant, il se leva du lit et tapa des mains.

\- Votre altesse demanda une servante en arrivant dans la chambre

\- J'ai oublié mon voile près de la fontaine d'eau, veuillez aller me le chercher s'il vous plait demanda Alec

\- Très bien répondit la servante

Il en profita pour s'arranger un peu, la servante ramena son voile et il le mit avant d'aller vers l'appartement de sa sœur. Celle-ci était en compagnie de Clary,

\- Salut vous deux salua Alec

\- Bonjour grand frère alors quoi de neuf demanda Izzy

\- Tout va bien sourit Alec

\- Magnus est venue te voir demanda Clary

\- Oui pourquoi questionna Alec

\- Parce que tu as beaucoup de suçons dans le cou, remarqua Izzy

Alec rougit et se cacha le cou sous la remarque de sa sœur qui rigola doucement avec sa belle-sœur,

\- Pas besoin d'être aussi gêné ne rassura Clary

\- Je sais souffla Alec

Tessa rentra dans le salon privée en compagnie de Max, celui-ci courut dans les bras de sa sœur pour l'embrasser.

\- Salut petit frère alors c'était bien tes études demanda Izzy

\- Oh que oui, j'ai appris des tas de trucs aujourd'hui répondit Max

\- Je suis contente pour toi sourit Izzy

\- Où est Jace demanda le plus jeune

\- Il est au camp d'entraînement, il s'entraîne beaucoup en ce moment répondit Clary

\- Oui, Magnus a l'intention de le nommer commandant de l'armée révéla Alec

\- C'est super ça s'écrira Izzy de joie

\- Oui, mais seulement s'il améliore son maniement de l'épée et d'autres déclara Alec

Ils discutèrent un peu ensemble avant qu'Alec se lève pour aller rejoindre son amant, il se promena dans le couloir.

\- Bonjour votre altesse salua Jonathan en venant à sa direction

\- Bonjour capitaine salua Alec à son tour

\- Comment allez-vous demanda Jonathan

\- Très bien merci remercia Alec

Jonathan s'inclina et partis dans le couloir inverse d'Alec, il s'en alla dans la salle d'audience pour constater l'absence de son époux. Il le chercha partout,

\- Lily interpella Alec

\- Votre altesse, sa majesté vous attend dans son bureau répondit Lily

\- Merci remercia Alec

Alec alla dans le bureau de son mari, il le trouva en train de lire des parchemins concernant les rapports du royaume.

\- Je t'ai cherché partout dévoila Alec

\- Après le conseil je suis venu dans la salle pour consulter les rapports financiers du royaume répondit Magnus

\- Je pourrais les voir demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr accepta Magnus

Il le prit et le consulta, il remarqua certaines choses dans les comptes financiers.

\- Il y a des erreurs dans ce compte repéra Alec

\- Ah bon demanda Magnus

\- Oui regarde déduit Alec

Il lui expliqua les différents comptes, Magnus écouta son consort avec attention sur l'état financier du royaume.

\- Eh bien tu as résolu beaucoup choses que moi-même je n'avais jamais réfléchies déclara Magnus

Il rougit à ça, il tritura le bout du parchemin. Son mari vint près de lui et captura ses lèvres, il l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Tu es le consort parfait pour le royaume susurra Magnus en posant le front sur le sien

Il sourit en soufflant, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Un garde entra dans le bureau,

\- Excusez-moi votre majesté de vous déranger mais on vous voudrait vous voir informa le garde

Magnus relâcha Alec en soufflant de frustration ce qui le fit rire doucement, il répondit au garde avant de soupirer longuement.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en n'ai marre qu'on vienne toujours me déranger quand je suis avec mon mari souffla Magnus

\- Je te retrouve ce soir gloussa Alec

Il bouda en lui bécotant un baiser, Alec sortit de son bureau. Plus tard le sultan rejoignit son amant sur le balcon d'où ils avaient l'habitude d'observer les étoiles et discutèrent ensemble, il était en train de l'embrasser dans le cou.

\- Grâce à tes conseils concernant les finances du royaume, j'ai pu arriver à résoudre le problème qu'il y avait remercia Magnus

\- Je suis heureux sourit Alec

Il lui donna encore plein conseil sur l'économie du royaume, son époux fut heureux de ses conseils qu'il mettait en place pour améliorer son domaine.

\- J'ai bien fait de t'épouser sourit Magnus

\- Moi de même, tu es l'homme qui as pu nous rendre notre demeure familiale que nous avons crue un jour perdu à jamais révéla Alec

Il lui caressa la joue pour l'embrasser sur le front puis sur les deux joues avant de l'embrasser profondément,

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime répondit Alec

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras mutuellement avec amour, un garde vint vers eux paniqué. Il s'inclina devant eux,

\- Vos majesté pardonnez-moi mais son altesse royale la reine Isabelle a été agressée révéla le garde

\- QUOI demanda Alec en se relevant

Il courra en oubliant son voile, Magnus le suivi de près. Il entra dans les appartements privés de sa sœur, il la vit en train de pleurer dans les bras de Clary qui la consolait. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, ses vêtements étaient déchirés de partout. Elle avait des bleues et des blessures sur le corps, il lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

\- Izzy chuchota Alec doucement

Isabelle tressaillit dans les bras de la rousse avant d'hurler, il la prit dans ses bras pendant qu'elle se débattait férocement en hurlant.

\- LACHEZ-MOI, NON LACHEZ-MOI hurla Isabelle

\- Izzy, tout va bien c'est moi Alec consola Alec en l'apaisant

Elle entendu la voix de son frère aîné avant de se remettre à pleurer dans ses bras, Jace et Max arrivèrent avec Tessa et ses deux amants.

\- Que s'est-il passé demanda Alec en caressant ses cheveux doucement

\- Je venais de voir une servante pour qu'elle emmène un repas pour moi, ensuite je suis rentré dans mes appartements avant de me faire surprendre par une personne qui a mis une main sur ma bouche avant de me jeter sur le lit. Il s'est glissé sur moi avant de me faire du mal, il a déchiré mes vêtements et ma embrasser de partout en me tenant. Je me suis débattue avant de recevoir plusieurs gifles , il a empoigné ma poitrine violemment ce qui m'a fait mal. Quand il a retiré sa main pour enlever mon sous-vêtement, j'en ai profité pour crier aussi fort que j'ai pu avant de recevoir un coup de poing dans la mâchoire raconta Izzy en pleurs

\- J'ai entendu son cri et je suis arrivée et je l'ai trouvé comme ça acheva Clary

Jace serra les poings alors que Max serra la jupe de sa mère adoptive, Magnus avait fait venir le médecin royal. Alec vit une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs entrer dans la pièce et venir vers eux, elle s'abaissa pour examiner Isabelle. Elle s'accrocha à lui en criant de douleur, Alec dû la maintenir sur place pour qu'elle puisse se faire soigner. Max commença à pleurer en entendant les pleurs de sa grande sœur, Jace préféra sortir dehors pour ne pas la voir comme ça.

\- Votre altesse, je dois l'examiner en profondeur et il faut l'a déshabillé pour ça signala Catarina

Il hocha la tête et prit sa sœur dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans sa chambre, Clary vint l'aider à la déshabiller des reste de vêtements déchirés qu'elle avait. Il haleta d'horreur en voyant les blessures visibles sur le corps de sa sœur, il ravala ses larmes pour la tenir. Catarina l'examina et nettoya ses blessures, elle ressortit de la chambre. Magnus qui attendait dans le salon,

\- Alors demanda Magnus

\- Elle n'a pas été abusée sexuellement mais son agresseur s'est acharné sur elle, j'ai réussi à lui donner une potion pour qu'elle puisse dormir maintenant son altesse est avec elle expliqua Catarina

\- Bien merci Cat remercia Magnus

\- Ce n'est rien mais retrouve celui qui a fait ça demanda Catarina en sortant de la pièce

Il hocha la tête et attendit son mari qui sortit de la pièce, Alec vit Magnus qui l'attendait. Il le prit dans ses bras,

\- Elle s'est endormis informa Alec

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Clary sortit de la chambre et lui fit signe qu'elle allait rester avec elle pour veiller sur la jeune femme, il la remercia de la tête. Il emmena son mari dans le harem, Alec était complètement amorphe. Il souvenait encore des pleures de sa sœur dans ses oreilles, il se leva avant de se diriger sur le balcon pour vomir toute la bile. Magnus vint près de lui pour le soutenir, il essuya sa bouche avant de s'écrouler en pleure dans ses bras.

\- Elle a failli être déshonorée sanglota Alec

Alec pleura en répétant la même phrase, Magnus ne répondit rien et attendit que ses larmes se tarissent. Son amant finit par tomber de sommeil dans ses bras, il le transporta dans le lit. Il le couvrit et essuya ses dernières larmes qu'il avait, il repensa aux larmes de son mari et de sa belle-sœur. Il alla dehors en se dirigeant vers un endroit que lui seul connaissait,

\- Rassemblez-vous ordonna Magnus

Il vit plusieurs personnes habillées de noir s'incliner devant lui, il serra les poings jusqu'à en devenir blancs.

\- RETROUVEZ-MOI CE SALOPARD ET AMENEZ-LE MOI ordonna Magnus furieux

\- A VOS ORDRES répondirent tous

Ils disparurent dans l'ombre, Magnus se dirigea vers la salle d'audience. Raphaël était déjà présent, il s'inclina devant lui.

\- Raphaël, je t'ordonne de traquer cet animal ordonna Magnus d'un ton meurtrier

\- Bien accepta Raphaël

\- S'il faut mettre la ville en sang et à feu alors fait le mais trouve le mort ou vifs fulmina Magnus avec une expression de pure haine

\- Compris répondit Raphaël

Il s'inclina devant lui avant de rassembler ses hommes, Jonathan rentra dans la salle d'audience.

\- Votre majesté, que puis-je faire pour vous demanda Jonathan

Le sultan le regarda froidement ce qui le mit mal à l'aise,

\- Rien, tu peux rentrer chez toi déclara Magnus sarcastique

\- Votre majesté je peux vous être utile en découvrant qui a agressé sa majesté la reine Isabelle proposa Jonathan

\- Tout ce que tu pouvais faire, tu ne l'as pas fait. Je me demande à quoi tu sers en tant que capitaine car tu n'es même pas capable veiller sur tout le monde critiqua Magnus

\- Je suis désolé votre majesté s'excusa Jonathan

\- Tu es désolé, va dire cela à son altesse la reine Isabelle. Par ta négligence elle a failli être violée, si elle n'avait pas crié nous courions à une guerre s'énerva Magnus

\- Je vous demande pardon votre majesté s'excusa Jonathan

\- Disparais hors de ma vue ordonna Magnus en le répudiant

Il s'inclinant et s'en allant, pendant toute la nuit Magnus ordonna à ses hommes de retrouver l'agresseur d'Isabelle. Pendant ce temps une ombre se dirigea vers la sortie de la ville, il s'arrêta devant un puits abandonné. Un homme vint le rejoindre,

\- Je vous attendais et vous êtes en retard accusa l'homme

L'ombre se tourna vers lui,

\- J'ai fait ma part du marché en agressant cette sale pute de reine alors je pense que je dois être payé déclara l'homme en tendant la main

L'ombre jeta un petit sac pour lui, il sourit en ouvrant le petit sac. Il compta les écus d'or du sac avant de froncer les sourcils,

\- Nous avions convenu de beaucoup plus déclara l'homme

\- Tu n'as pas fait ta part du marché, je t'avais dit de violer et défigurer la reine Isabelle et tu l'as simplement amoché donc tu ne mérites que la moitié de ton travail explique l'ombre parlant pour la première

\- Vous savez que j'ai toute l'armée de sa majesté à mes trousses dévoila l'homme

\- Je m'en moque de vos états d'âme, maintenant disparaissez de ma vue et nous nous sommes jamais vu compris demanda l'ombre

\- Très bien répondit l'homme

L'ombre s'en alla et se dirigea vers son cheval, une mèche blonde pâle sortit de la cagoule.

\- Bien fait pour vous reine Isabelle, mais vous méritez ce qu'il vous arrive après avoir volé l'homme que j'aime ricana l'ombre avant de disparaître dans la nuit

L'agresseur d'Izzy se dirigea dans une caverne, il commanda à boire. Il vit une jeune femme asiatique venir s'installer près de lui habillée comme une courtisane, il sourit perversement avant de l'attraper par la taille.

\- Salut beauté alors tu veux venir t'amuser avec moi demanda l'homme

La jeune femme lui sourit et lui caressa le visage et glissa une main dans son pantalon, l'homme frémit d'excitation en la voyant prendre les devants.

\- Mais c'est que la demoiselle veut s'amuser sourit l'homme

La jeune femme retira sa main de son pantalon avant de se diriger dehors, il la suivit. Il sortit de la caverne en riant assez ivre, il la trouva en train de l'attendre avant de marcher vers l'obscurité. Il la suivit en riant gras, il s'approcha d'une ruelle sombre où elle s'était cachée.

\- Hé ma jolie, tu ne veut plus t'amuser avec moi riait l'agresseur d'Izzy

La jeune femme se montra appuyée contre le mur, il s'approcha avant de voir les vêtements de la jeune femme changée. Le temps qui le réalise il sombra dans l'inconscient, la jeune femme le regarda allongée froidement.

\- Bien on le ramène pour sa majesté déclara la jeune femme

\- Doit-on informer ton mari que nous avons trouvé ce déchet Lily demanda Jordan

\- Oui, dis-lui que nous l'avons trouvé répondit Lily

\- D'accord répondit Jordan en portant l'homme

Ils disparurent dans l'ombre sans un bruit, Magnus avait passé toute la nuit dans la salle du trône. Alec se réveilla sans sa présence près de lui, il se dirigea vers la salle du trône et le trouva dans les mêmes habits qu'hier.

\- Magnus souffla Alec

\- Tu es réveillé déduit Magnus en l'invitant

Il remarqua les cernes sous les yeux de son mari, il lui caressa la joue en s'asseyant sur lui.

\- Tu n'as pas dormi constata Alec

\- Non, j'ai lancé toute l'armée pour retrouver cet enfoiré qui a agressé Isabelle fulmina Magnus

Alec repensa à sa sœur et une larme vint rouler sur sa joue, Magnus l'essuya doucement.

\- Elle va bien rassura Magnus

\- Je sais, si elle n'avait pas crié de toutes ses forces elle aurait pu être souillée renifla Alec

\- Je sais mon amour, mais heureusement que biscuit a entendu son cri et elle est venu la sauvée consola Magnus

Il le serra en l'embrassant dans les cheveux, Alec l'embrassa sur le torse. Il l'embrassa doucement, il regarda dans ses yeux verts-or.

\- Fais-moi l'amour s'il te plait supplia Alec en s'agrippant à son gilet

\- D'accord accepta Magnus

Il le porta jusqu'à sa chambre, il l'embrassa doucement avant de dévier ses lèvres dans son cou. Il descendit ses lèvres sur son torse, Alec s'étouffa dans un gémissement de plaisir. Il grignota ses tétons, il mordilla son torse avant de faufiler sa main dans le pantalon et commença à masturber le membre de son amant. Alec gémit de plaisir en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Magnus le débarrassa de son pantalon et vint s'installer entre ses jambes pour prendre son membre en bouche, il suçota le gland avant de prendre le tout en bouche. Il retient un reflexe de nausée et le prit jusqu'à sa gorge, Alec cria de plaisir sous la caresse buccale de son amant. Magnus en profita pour le préparer, il serra les draps du lit en criant de plaisir. Magnus relâcha le membre de sa bouche et se redressa pour le pénétrer avec douceur, Alec poussa un profond gémissement de plaisir et de douleur sous l'intrusion. Il commença à onduler ses hanches en lui, son amant cria de plaisir en lui griffant le dos ce qui le fit grogner. Il l'embrassa dans son cou avant de sentir des larmes, il redressa et s'arrêta de bouger.

\- Alexander souffla Magnus

\- Ne t'arrête pas, continue supplia Alec en sanglotant de plaisir

Il l'embrassa et continua de bouger en lui, le consort gémissait de plus en plus de plaisir. Magnus donna des coups de butoir jusqu'à il tombe sur la perle de plaisir de son amant ce qui le fit hurler de plaisir, il continua à maltraiter sa prostate. Alec hurla de jouissance en se déversant sur son mari, Magnus continua jusqu'il se déverse à son tour dans un râle de jouissance. Il s'effondra sur lui avant de se retirer, il le pris dans ses bras en le consolant. Alec laissa ses larmes couler pendant quelques minutes, il regarda à nouveau Magnus.

\- Fais-moi l'amour encore une fois, je veux oublier ce qu'il vient de se passer supplia Alec

Magnus essuya ses larmes et l'embrassa à nouveau et lui refit l'amour plusieurs fois jusqu'à qu'il tombe de sommeil épuisé, le sultan le regarda dormir. Il sortit de la chambre, il tomba à genoux. Deux bras vinrent l'entourer, il sanglota dans ses bras.

\- Quand est-ce qu'ils pourront enfin être heureux sanglota Magnus en tenant la jupe de Tessa

Ils sont heureux Magnus, tu as réussi à leur rendre leur maison, tu as épousé Alec en le sortant de sa misère, Jace a trouvé l'amour en Clary, Max m'a adopté en tant que mère et Isabelle s'est mariées avec l'homme qu'elle aime consola Tessa

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tous ses malheurs s'enchaînent renifla Magnus

\- Il y a aucun malheur qui va arriver Magnus, tu dois être présent pour Alec pour qu'il trouve la force de soutenir sa sœur en le puisant en toi réconforta Tessa

\- Tu crois que j'aurai moi-même la force de le soutenir demanda Magnus en la regardant

\- Oui car ton amour pour lui est très fort répondit Tessa

Il se releva et essuya ses larmes, il prit sa sœur dans ses bras.

\- Merci d'être toujours là pour moi remercia Magnus

\- Ce n'est rien rassura Tessa

Magnus sortit du harem et se dirigea vers les appartements d'Isabelle, il entra et trouva sa jeune sœur dans les bras de son mari.

\- Comment va-t-elle demanda Magnus

\- Elle se remet doucement répondit Clary

Il hocha la tête et rentra dans la chambre d'Izzy, celle-ci le vit entrer dans sa chambre.

\- Majesté salua Isabelle

\- Isabelle, tu peux m'appeler Magnus sourit Magnus

Elle sourit, Magnus s'assis sur un coussin à une distance respectable. Il lui prit la main avant de se mettre à genoux devant elle, il l'embrassa dessus.

\- Je veux que tu me permets de punir ton agresseur de la pire manière qu'il soit demanda Magnus

\- Oui, fais-le payer comme il a essayé de me faire du mal renifla Isabelle

\- Je te promets qu'il va payer promis Magnus

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la traque du commanditaire et la cruauté de Magnus. Bisous glacées.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109: Tu veux dire Jonathan et non pour une fois ce n'est pas lui par contre tu verras Magnus va la torturer et il n'y pas que lui**

 **Maia0067: Merci pour ton review et oui il/elle sera chatié**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 25, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 25**_

Alec se réveilla après avoir fait l'amour plusieurs fois avec Magnus, il se leva en grimaçant de douleur. Il se dirigea vers le hammam pour prendre son bain, après son bain il se dirigea vers les appartements de sa sœur. Il trouva son frère et sa belle-sœur,

\- Comment elle va demanda Alec

\- Tout va bien, pour le moment elle se repose après que Magnus lui ai rendu visite répondit Clary

Il hocha la tête et entra dans sa la chambre et la vit endormie, il s'assit sur le lit et lui caressa les cheveux. Elle gémit doucement avant de se réveiller, elle vit son frère aîné près d'elle.

\- Alec souffla Izzy

\- Hé comment vas-tu demanda Alec

\- Ça peut aller répondit Izzy

Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser doucement dans les cheveux, elle tressaillit doucement.

\- Pardonne-moi je n'ai pas su te protéger s'excusa Alec

\- Ce n'est rien, tu ne savais pas et Magnus m'a promis de le faire payer sourit Izzy faiblement

\- Ah bon il t'a promis ça s'étonna Alec

Elle hocha la tête avant de se relever aidée de son frère, elle le remercia d'un hochement de tête.

\- Ne te sens pas coupable parce que tu n'étais pas là pour me protégé, il faut que tu fasses ta vie aussi rassura Izzy en lui caressant le visage

\- Oui mais j'ai promis te toujours projeté avec Jace et Max et j'ai échoué renifla Alec

\- Tu n'as pas échoué, tu m'as toujours protégé avec Jace et Max même quand ce connard nous a jeté dehors tu as tout pris sur toi pour qu'on ait un toit et des vêtements et de quoi manger, tu as presque sacrifié ta vie pour nous sauver avec Magnus avant qu'il te propose de l'épouser. Tu as permis à Jace d'épouser la femme dont il est tombé amoureux, tu as laissé Tessa adoptée Max pour qu'il est des parents et moi tu m'as permis d'épouser l'homme que j'aime alors tu as aussi droit à ta part de bonheur expliqua Izzy

\- Izzy interpella Alec la voix enroué

Il le prit dans ses bras, il embrassa sur le front. Une servante entra dans la chambre ce qui les fit se séparer, elle s'inclina devant eux.

\- Votre altesse, je vous annonce le changement de vos bandages informa la servante

\- Bien répondit Izzy en reposant la couverture sur le lit

\- Je te laisse décréta Alec

Elle hocha la tête et il l'embrassa sur le front avant de se diriger vers la salle d'audience, il vit son mari en train de parler à Raphaël. Celui-ci vit l'arrivée d'Alec et s'inclina devant lui,

\- Votre altesse salua Raphaël

\- Général Raphaël salua Alec

Magnus se tourna vers lui, il fut heureux de le voir un peu mieux que dans la matinée.

\- Quelles sont les nouvelles demanda Alec

\- Nous avons retrouvé l'agresseur de son altesse la reine Isabelle avoua Raphaël

Alec ferma les yeux soulagés de voir qu'ils avaient attrapé l'homme qui avait fait du mal à sa sœur, il ouvrit les yeux en regarda le général. Il s'approcha de lui, Raphaël se met à genoux devant lui.

\- Où est-ce que vous l'avez mis demanda Alec

\- Pour le moment il est dans le cachot de la prison, Lily m'a dit qu'elle avait trouvé un sac contenant des pièces ce qui signifie qu'il a été payé pour agresser la reine Izzy expliqua Raphaël

\- Général Raphaël, promets-tu de trouver le commanditaire de cette attaque demanda Alec

Le générale sortit son épée de son étui et le prit par la main, il serra la lame jusqu'a que sa main saigne.

\- Je vous promets sur mon sang que je retrouverai le commanditaire qui a attaqué votre sœur et de le ramener mort ou vif promis Raphaël sans sourciller

Alec posa la main sur l'épée en sang, il hocha la tête. Magnus regarda la scène en souriant, il voyait que son général prêtait serment avec son sang.

\- Trouve-le mort ou vifs demanda Alec

\- A vos ordres votre altesse répondit Raphaël

Il se releva et s'inclina devant lui, il sortit de la salle d'audience. Alec vint près de son mari et s'assit sur lui, il posa la tête sur son torse. Magnus caressa ses cheveux,

\- Qu'as-tu fait de cet homme demanda Alec

\- Raphaël et ses hommes sont en train de le torturer pour lui demander des informations sur le commanditaire répondit Magnus

\- As-tu l'intention de demandé à la garde de l'ombre de le retrouver questionna Alec

\- Oui répondit Magnus

Alec ferma les yeux en écoutant le cœur de son mari, Magnus l'embrassa dans les cheveux.

\- Je t'aime confessa Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Un garde rentra et s'inclina devant eux,

\- Majesté, un conseiller voudrait vous voir informa le garde

Magnus fit signe de le laisser entrer, le conseiller entra et s'inclina devant eux.

\- Votre majesté, je viens vous faire part d'une requête demanda le conseiller

\- Je vous écoute demanda Magnus

Le conseiller lui exposa sa requête et Magnus lui accorda, Alec se leva et s'excusa en s'en allant sous le regard inquiet de son mari. Il arriva dans un couloir désert,

\- Lily appela Alec

\- Votre altesse demanda Lily

\- Je voudrais voir cet homme qui a fait du mal à ma sœur demanda Alec

\- Êtes-vous sûr votre altesse demanda Lily

\- Oui répondit Alec déterminé

\- Bien votre altesse, suivez-moi accepta Lily

Il le suivit dans un donjon, il fonça le nez en sentant l'odeur nauséabonde qui régnait dans la prison. Il entendait des hurlements dans les cachots,

\- Votre altesse, quelle agréable surprise de vous voir salua Valentin en le voyant passer

\- Valentin Morgenstern reconnu Alec

L'ancien noble avait pris de l'âge depuis son arrestation, il portait des haillons. Il avait une barbe de plusieurs jours, il était assez maigre au vu du manque de soin.

\- Votre altesse, s'il vous plait je suis innocent. Veuillez plaider ma cause auprès de sa majesté, c'est un coup monté orchestrer par mon fils plaint Valentin

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour toi, j'ai d'autres choses à faire et aussi je ne contesterai pas les décisions de sa majesté réfuta Alec

Il s'avança sans prêter attention aux hurlements de supplications de Valentin, il arriva dans une salle. Il eut envie de vomir en sentant l'odeur de pourriture et de sang qui régnait dans la salle. Il vit un homme en train de se faire fouetter, un garde tourna la tête et vit Alec.

\- STOP hurla le garde

Le bourreau stoppa son œuvre et tourna vers le garde,

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'arrêtes demanda le bourreau bêtement

Le garde roula des yeux et vint s'incliner devant Alec,

\- Votre altesse, je suis surpris de votre présence. Cet endroit n'est pas convenable pour vous déclara le garde

\- C'est lui le consort questionna le bourreau

Alec détailla le bourreau qui était un homme gras à moitié chauve, son chef le regarda agacé.

\- Je suis venu voir l'homme qui a agressé la reine Isabelle demanda Alec

\- Votre majesté pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez voir ce traître demanda le garde

\- Ce sont mes affaires répondit Alec

\- Comme vous voulez votre majesté décréta le garde

Il fit signe aux deux autres soldats, les deux hommes s'inclinèrent devant lui avant de l'emmener à un cachot. Il vit un homme allongé sur le sol,

\- Quelle est la torture que vous lui avez réservé demanda Alec en le regardant sans émotions

\- On lui donne 39 coups de fouets votre majesté avant de le questionné pour savoir qui est son commanditaire répondit l'un des hommes

\- A-t-il parlé demanda Alec

\- Non votre altesse répondit le garde

\- Bien, je veux lui parler décréta Alec

Le garde hocha la tête et fit signe à son collègue, celui-ci amena un seau d'eau et entra dans la cellule de l'homme pour l'arroser ce qui le réveilla.

\- Debout là-dedans cria le deuxième garde

L'homme poussa un râle de souffrance et vit Alec devant lui le regarda sans expressions,

\- Qui t'a demandé d'agresser la reine Isabelle questionna Alec

L'agresseur ne répondit rien avant de se faire traîner dehors pour être attaché en croix sur table sur le ventre, le garde apporta un fouet et le fouetta ce qui le fit hurler de douleur.

\- Je répète ma question qui est ton commanditaire demanda Alec

Il ne répondit pas encore une fois ce qu'il lui valut une série de coups de fouet, Alec répéta sa question.

\- Je ne sais pas votre altesse, tout ce que je sais c'est que c'était une femme avec des cheveux blond pâle car j'ai entendu la voix d'une femme et j'ai vu une mèche de ses cheveux répondit le prisonnier

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle vous a engagée demanda Alec

\- Parce qu'elle voulait que je défigure la reine Isabelle et que je la viole pour qu'elle soit répudiée par le roi révéla l'homme

\- Je vois souffla Alec

\- Pitié votre majesté, épargnez-moi supplia le prisonnier

Alec s'avança vers lui et s'abaissa à son niveau,

\- Quand ma sœur t'a supplié de la laisser tranquille, l'as-tu épargné demanda Alec

\- Majesté interpella le prisonnier

\- Que le bourreau le torture autant de fois qu'il faudra, je veux qu'il meure à petit feu déclara Alec d'un ton glacial

\- Bien votre majesté répondit le garde

Il détourna le regard et vit Raphaël se tenir à la porte d'entrée, il passa près de lui sans un mot. Il s'arrêta un moment avant de pivoter vers lui,

\- Continue de l'interroger pour en savoir plus sur cette femme ordonna Alec

\- Oui votre majesté répondit Raphaël

Le consort sortit du donjon, à peine sorti il se précipita vers le côté pour vomir de la bile, il cracha tout ce que contenait son estomac. Il se releva quand il vit un mouchoir, il le prit pour essuyer sa bouche.

\- Votre altesse est-ce que ça va mieux demanda Lily

\- Oui, tout va bien rassura Alec

Elle hocha la tête et disparue, Alec rentra au palais. Il partit en direction du bureau de son mari, celui-ci l'attendait justement ayant eu vent de sa visite dans la prison.

\- Alors questionna Magnus

\- C'est une femme, elle voulait qu'Izzy soit violé et défiguré pour que Simon la répudie répondit Alec en s'asseyant

\- Très bien, normalement je me suis promis de ne jamais torturer une femme mais dans ce cas-là je pense la traiter comme un homme déclara Magnus

\- Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire questionna Alec

\- La torturer pour qu'elle meure à petit feu avoua Magnus

Son amant hocha la tête avant de se lever pour se réfugier dans ses bras, Magnus l'embrassa dans les cheveux.

\- Tu as envie de passer un moment que tous les deux proposa Magnus

\- Tu n'as pas de travail à faire demanda Alec

\- Non, j'ai terminer et je n'ai pas de réunion pour le moment répondit Magnus

\- D'accord accepta Alec

Ils se dirigèrent dans l'écurie, Magnus scella Church avant de monter sur le cheval et d'aider Alec à monter derrière lui. Ils allèrent galoper dans le désert sous le coucher du soleil, Alec serra la taille de son mari. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une grotte à cause des vents violents de sable,

\- Ça me fait penser à la dernière fois quand nous avions été pris dans une tempête de sable sourit Magnus

Il rougit en se souvenant de sa première fois ce qui fit sourire son mari, il vint l'embrasser avant de le faire s'allonger sur le sol de la grotte pour lui faire l'amour. Alec avait la tête sur le torse nu de Magnus et dessinait des arabesques sur son torse tandis qu'il lui caressa le dos,

\- J'ai envie que la garde de l'ombre la tue et d'un autre côté je veux savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a fait ça se demanda Alec

\- Tu pourrais lui poser la question quand la garde la captura et la ramènera au palais répondit Magnus

\- As-tu prévenu Simon de l'état d'Izzy car je pense qu'il sera terriblement inquiet à son sujet pensa Alec

\- Je lui ai déjà envoyé une missive en lui racontant tout, il m'en a renvoyé une pour me dire qu'il allait venir pour venir s'enquérir de la santé de ta sœur révéla Magnus

\- Donc il va venir déduit Alec

\- Oui il viendra très prochainement et il a ajouté aussi qu'il voulait savoir quelle justice nous allions réserver à cette femme répondit Magnus

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Magnus le bascula pour le surplomber, Alec lui caressa la joue avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

\- Fais-moi l'amour comme la toute première fois demanda Alec

Il l'embrassa tendrement pour lui faire l'amour comme leur première fois, après ce moment entre eux ils rentrèrent au plais. Alec embrassa Magnus devant la salle d'audience avant de le laisser partir,

\- Je te retrouve dans ta chambre prévint Magnus

\- D'accord accepta Alec

Il se dirigea vers les appartements de sa sœur, il la vit dans le salon en train de discuter avec Tessa. Max serrait Izzy très fort ne voulant pas le lâcher,

\- Comment vas-tu demanda Alec

\- Ça va doucement rassura Izzy

\- J'ai une nouvelle qui va te réjouir, c'est au sujet de Simon décréta Alec

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda Izzy

\- Ton mari va venir ici pour te voir et aussi pour punir la personne qui t'a fait ça répondit Alec

Izzy commença à paniquer doucement, Alec vint la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer.

\- Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me voit comme ça renifla Isabelle

\- Simon s'en fout de tes blessures Isabelle, tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est ta santé consola Tessa

\- Oui mais je ne suis plus aussi belle comme qu'avant glissa Izzy

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça, tu as toujours été belle Izzy. Tu te souviens tu disais que tu étais plus belle que Jace pour le faire enrager et c'est toujours le cas déclara Max

Elle regarda son petit frère toucher par ses paroles sincères, elle le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur les deux joues.

\- Je te remercie petit frère de me remonter le moral remercia Izzy

\- Je n'aime pas te voir triste, je te préfère avec le sourire sourit Max

Elle ria légèrement avant d'essuyer une larme de ses yeux, Tessa essuya discrètement une larme elle aussi alors qu'Alec souriait de joie. Jace entra dans le salon avec Clary. Celui-ci vint faire un câlin d'ours à sa sœur, celle-ci sourit de joie.

\- Merci remercia Izzy

Ses frères lui firent un sourire, elle se sentait aimée et en sécurité avec eux. Un mois plus tard Simon arriva au palais pour s'enquérir de la santé de sa femme,

\- Je suis désolée s'excusa Izzy

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser ma chérie, celui qui doit payer c'est cette femme cracha Simon en lui caressant la joue

Magnus entra dans le salon, Simon lui fit signe de la tête.

\- Est-ce que vous avez trouvé des pistes sur cette femme demanda Simon

\- Le prisonnier à avoué et j'ai lancé mes hommes à sa poursuite répondit Magnus

\- Je voudrais que vous fassiez justice proposa Simon

\- Êtes-vous sûr questionna Magnus

\- Oui car je ne suis pas dans mon royaume pour punir le coupable expliqua Simon

\- Je vous comprends Roi Simon compris Magnus

Il tourna la tête vers Alec qui lui sourit, il sortit du salon. Il marcha avant de s'arrêter.

\- Jordan appela Magnus

\- Majesté répondit l'espion en s'inclinant

\- Comment se déroule l'enquête demanda Magnus

\- On est toujours à la recherche de cette femme répondit Jordan

\- Je veux que vous l'a retrouviez vite ordonna Magnus

\- Oui votre majesté répondit Jordan

Il disparut pendant que Magnus se dirigeait à nouveau vers son bureau, pendant ce temps quelque part l'ombre arriva près d'un petit village pas loin d'Edom. Elle rentra dans une maison abandonnée, elle retira son manteau. Ses cheveux blond pâle tombèrent en cascade dans son dos, elle était menue et frêle avec une pâleur extrême malgré le soleil qui brillait sans cesse. Elle déposa son manteau sur une chaise, elle s'assit sur une chaise à bascule en souriant avec sadisme.

\- Pauvre reine Isabelle, tu seras répudiée dans peu de temps avant que je prenne ta place sur le trône auprès de Simon sourit la jeune femme

Elle se balançant sur la chaise à bascule, elle souriait candide.

\- Bientôt je serai reine chantonna la jeune femme

Elle entendit du bruit dehors, elle sourit en allant dehors avant de froncer les sourcils. Elle rentra de nouveau dans la maison, elle vit l'obscurité qui régnait dans sa demeure ce qui la terrifia après qu'elle ait allumé la bougie. Elle tourna la tête pour voir une femme à la peau mâte avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient,

\- Nous l'avons trouvé déclara l'espionne

\- Dommage que sa majesté ne nous est pas donné l'ordre de l'éliminer soupira Jordan en venant à ses côtés

\- Je sais moi aussi j'ai envie de la tuer pour avoir fait ça à son altesse grinça Maia

\- De toutes façons sa sentence sera très juste ajouta Lily en entrant dans la pièce

\- Bon il est l'heure de la ramener au palais cette garce proposa Jordan

\- Oui, les autres attendent notre signal pour savoir si nous l'avons trouvé ou pas répondit Lily

\- Vous deux partez devant avec cette sale garce pendant que j'avertis les autres de sa capture avertis Jordan

\- Tu es sûr demanda sa femme

\- Oui répondit Jordan

\- Bien à plus tard salua Lily en prenant la jeune femme

Ils se séparèrent après la sortie de la demeure, elles rentrèrent au palais. Magnus fut averti par de la capture du commanditaire, il vint la voir. Celle-ci s'était réveillée entre-temps, elle fut terrifiée en voyant Magnus venir la voir,

\- Ce n'est pas facile de te retrouver claqua Magnus

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de me capturer comme ça, je suis une princesse se défendit la jeune femme

\- Tiens donc tu es une princesse alors pourquoi est-ce que tu te cachais dans cette vieille maison questionna Magnus

\- J'y ai pris refuge un moment avant de reprendre la route vers mon royaume répliqua la jeune femme

\- Alors explique-moi pourquoi est-ce qu'une soi-disant princesse se baladerai sans escorte dans tout le désert sachant que son royaume doit avoir beaucoup d'ennemis demanda Magnus

\- Ce que je fais, ne vous concerne pas cracha la jeune femme

\- Quel est ton nom questionna Magnus

\- Je suis la princesse Maureen Brown et je suis la fiancée légitime de sa majesté le roi Simon se présenta Maureen avec d'un ton hautain

\- Tiens donc la fiancée du roi Simon répéta Magnus

\- Oui de ce fait si vous ne voulez pas déclencher une guerre contre le royaume d'Alicante, veuillez me relâcher immédiatement ordonna Maureen,

Magnus s'avança vers elle et s'abaissa à son niveau,

\- Tout ce que je sais c'est que le roi Simon est déjà marié révéla Magnus

\- Non il est à moi, cette poufiasse qui est sa femme ne s'est pas gouverné un royaume surtout auprès de Simon vociféra Maureen

\- As-tu conscient de ton crime demanda Magnus

\- Quel crime c'était mon droit d'épouser Simon, il est à moi. Nous étions destinés à nous marier, nos parents avaient arrangé notre mariage avoua Maureen

Magnus regarda la jeune blonde et regarda les yeux de celle-ci pour voir la démence dans ses yeux,

\- Emmenez-la dans les cachots, Maureen Brown tu seras jugé demain à la première heure pour ton crime contre un membre royale déclara Magnus

\- JE N'AI RIEN FAIT DE MAL, VOUS ALLEZ PAYER CETTE AFFRONT QUE VOUS FAÎTES ENVERS MA PERSONNE. VOUS VENEZ DE DECLENCHER LA GUERRE CONTRE LE ROYAUME D'ALICANTE hurla Maureen

Des gardes l'emmenèrent dans les cachots pendant qu'elle vociférait des propos contre Magnus,

\- Majesté, que faisons-nous d'elle demanda un garde

\- Torturer la un peu avec la bride bavarde pour qu'elle se taise ordonna Magnus

\- Bien votre majesté répondit le garde

Il s'inclina et laissa Magnus, celui-ci marcha de quelques pas.

\- Bon travaille tout le monde félicita Magnus

\- Merci votre majesté mais on a juste fait que notre devoir répondit la garde de l'ombre

\- Je sais aussi que vous avez eu envie de la tuer n'est-ce pas conclu Magnus

\- Oui votre majesté car cette catin a fait pleurer son altesse répondit Lily à genoux devant lui

\- Je vois, très bien vous pouvez disposer ou retourner à vos missions que je vous ai confiées décréta Magnus

\- Ben votre majesté répondit la garde

Le sultan sourit devant l'allégeance de la garde envers son consort, il se dirigea vers le harem et entra dans sa chambre pour le trouver sur le lit à l'attendre en lisant un livre.

\- Alors demanda Alec

\- La garde de l'ombre l'a capturé et elle est dans les cachots en train de subir une torture répondit Magnus

\- Quelle est cette torture questionna Alec

\- La bride bavarde répondit Magnus

\- C'est quoi questionna Alec curieux

\- On lui met un masque de fer avec un embout de fer qui sera dans sa bouche pour la priver de la parole expliqua Magnus

Alec frémit légèrement avant de se blottir contre lui, il le prit dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils s'endormirent après s'être embrassés, le lendemain Magnus était sur son trône. Tous étaient rassemblés dans la salle pour le jugement de Maureen, les gardes l'amenèrent dans la salle. Alec vit le masque de fer qui entravait la bouche de Maureen. Elle fusilla tout le monde avant de trouver Simon, elle soupira de soulagement avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant qu'il était près de sa femme.

\- Retirer lui le masque décréta Magnus

Ils lui retirèrent le masque ce qui la fit tousser légèrement, elle se tourna vers Simon.

\- Majesté, je suis contente de vous voir, le sultan Magnus a l'intention de me jugez-moi votre fiancée accusa Maureen

Simon la regarda confus,

\- Tu n'as jamais été ma fiancée, je ne te connais pas mais mes parents m'ont jamais parlé de toi réfuta Simon

\- Si votre majesté, je suis la princesse Maureen Brown se présenta Maureen

\- Je ne connais personne de ce nom-là et je suis déjà marié déclara Simon en posant la main sur l'épaule d'Izzy

Elle serra les poings en voyant ce geste,

\- Cet incapable n'a pas été foutu d'éliminer cette garce cracha Maureen

\- SILENCE, je ne te permets pas d'insulter ma femme s'écria Simon

Elle glapit de peur, Magnus avait laissé Simon lui crier dessus.

\- Maureen Brown, vous êtes jugée coupable de tentative d'assassinat contre sa majesté la reine Isabelle d'Alicante, pour cela vous serez fouetté trente fois avant de subir les pires tortures qu'il soit jusqu'à que mort sans suive déclara Magnus

\- NON hurla Maureen dans la salle

\- Emmène-là ordonna Magnus

Elle cria dans la salle en insultant Isabelle et vociférant des propos incohérents, Magnus congédia tout le monde. Isabelle se leva et courut dans les bras de son beau-frère en le remerciant,

\- Merci beaucoup remercia Isabelle

\- Ce n'est rien, je ne fais que mon devoir envers toi sourit Magnus

Il l'embrassa sur le front, Alec sourit à la scène. Izzy vint serrer son frère dans ses bras.

\- Magnus, pourrais-je assister à la punition de Maureen demanda Izzy

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux voir ça demanda Magnus

Elle hocha la tête, il l'emmena dans le cachot. Elle vit la jeune femme se faire fouetter avec des cordes avec des morceaux de verres brisées, elle ne pouvait pas crier à cause du masque.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils comptent faire après demanda Izzy

\- Ils vont lui déchirer la poitrine avant de la mettre sur le berceau de judas répondit Magnus en la soutenant

\- Qu'est-ce que le berceau de Judas questionna Izzy

\- Un instrument de torture où on attache la victime au-dessus d'une pyramide expliqua Magnus

Elle hocha la tête avant de proposer de rentrer ne pouvant plus supporter, ils rentrèrent au palais.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la tentative de séduction de Camille et la jalousie d'Alec. Bisous glacées.**


	27. Chapter 26

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109: Ne t'en fais pas elle va beaucoup souffrir et oui la garde de l'ombre voulait l'assassiner pour avoir fait pleurer leur consort.**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 26, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 26**_

Alec se promenait avec Tessa dans le couloir du palais en riant, Tessa lui raconta les bêtises qu'avait faite son petit frère lors de ses études.

\- Max a toujours été un petit coquin avec les farces dévoila Alec

\- Je comprends mieux maintenant ria Tessa

Ils croisèrent Jonathan qui sortait du camp, il s'inclina devant eux.

\- Vos majestés, salua le capitaine de la garde

\- Capitaine Jonathan salua Alec

\- Comment va son altesse la reine Izzy demanda Jonathan

\- Elle se remet doucement répondit Alec

\- Je suis content qu'elle se remette de ses blessures sourit Jonathan

Alec hocha la tête, Jonathan s'inclina devant eux avant de se diriger ailleurs. Le consort se détendit après le passage du capitaine de la garde, sa belle-sœur remarqua sa crispation.

\- Ça va demanda Tessa

\- Ça va juste que je suis mal à l'aise quand je suis avec lui grimaça Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas j'avais la même réaction quand j'étais en présence de son père rassura Tessa

\- C'est vrai demanda Alec

\- Oui répondit Tessa

Ils se promenèrent à nouveau dans le couloir, ils virent Magnus venir dans leur direction. Il sourit en voyant sa sœur et son mari bavarder,

\- Magnus as-tu fini la réunion avec tes ministres questionna Tessa

\- Je viens juste de le terminer et je suis venu prendre une pause répondit Magnus

\- Tu es venu prendre une pause ou tu es venu voir ton mari taquina Tessa

\- D'après toi nargua Magnus ce qui fit rougir Alec

Tessa éclata de rire ce qui fit sourire Magnus et rougir Alec, elle fit un sourire amusé.

\- Et bien je vais vous laisser seuls, je vais en profiter pour voir mon fils gloussa Tessa

Elle les laissa seul dans le couloir, Magnus vint près de son mari et lui fit enlever son voile pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Ça été la réunion demanda Alec

\- Oui répondit Magnus

\- Alors de quoi avez-vous parlé questionna Alec

\- Nous avons parlé de l'économie du domaine qui est devenue encore plus florissante qu'a l'époque de mon père répondit Magnus

\- Je vois souffla Alec

\- Tout ça grâce à tes conseils complimenta Magnus en se penchant vers lui

\- Je n'ai fais que mon devoir votre majesté sourit Alec

\- Et vous l'avez parfaitement remplie votre altesse sourit Magnus

Ils se promenèrent dans le couloir en amoureux, ils allèrent vers la fontaine tous les deux. Alec sourit d'amour avant de perdre son sourire ce que remarqua son mari,

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as demanda Magnus

\- Je suis en train de penser que je fais mes devoirs mais la seule chose que je ne pourrais pas te donner c'est un héritier avoua Alec

\- Et alors, je préfère adopter que d'épouser quelqu'un d'autre que toi juste pour avoir un héritier révéla Magnus

Il l'embrassa passionnément, il lui caressa la joue en le regardant avec amour.

\- Je ne pourrai jamais toucher quelqu'un d'autre que toi, crois-moi le fait de penser à faire l'amour à autre personne que toi me donne envie de vomir confia Magnus

Alec eut les larmes aux yeux et l'embrassa avec amour.

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus en le serrant

Il l'observa avant de penser à quelque chose,

\- Mais le conseil ne va pas t'obliger à épouser quelqu'un juste pour avoir un héritier demanda Alec

\- Je m'en fous d'eux, ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent j'en ai rien à foutre d'eux. S'ils croient qu'ils peuvent me contrôler ma vie, ils se fourrent le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude claqua Magnus

Il l'embrassa dans le cou pour le calmer, Magnus se calma sous les baisers-papillon de son consort.

\- Mais comment on va adopter questionna Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça sourit Magnus

Alec se réfugia dans ses bras en soupirant d'aise, un domestique vint s'incliner devant eux pour informer Magnus que l'un de ses ministres voulait le voir. Il embrassa Alec avant d'aller dans la salle du trône, il sourit de joie en regardant son mari partir. Il marcha vers les appartements de sa sœur, il entra avant de détourner le regard.

\- PARDON s'excusa Alec en rougissant

\- Ce n'est rien rassura Izzy en s'arrangeant

Il essaya d'oublier la scène qu'il venait de voir de sa sœur sur son mari en en train de l'embrasser, Alec passa une main dans ses cheveux en se raclant la gorge.

\- Ne sois pas gêné grand frère lança sa sœur

\- Je sais mais c'est dur rougi Alec

\- Je vais vous laisser, je vais voir le sultan ajouta Simon

Il s'en alla en laissant le duo fraternel seul Alec pivota sa tête vers sa sœur.

\- Je vois que ça commence à aller mieux constata Alec

\- Un peu, il fait attention à moi en me demandant chaque fois si ça va répondit Izzy

\- Je l'espère souffla Alec

Izzy se leva et vint près de son frère pour poser sa tête sur son épaule,

\- Dans quelques jours je retourne à Alicante avec Simon dévoila Izzy

\- Je sais mais je sens que Max ne va pas supporter de te voir à nouveau partir glissa Alec

\- Je sais décréta Izzy

Il l'embrassa dans les cheveux, ils discutèrent ensemble quand Max entra dans le salon pour courir dans les bras de sa sœur.

\- Salut petit frère ria Isabelle

\- Tu vas bien demanda Max

\- Oui beaucoup mieux sourit Isabelle en le chatouillant

Max rigola devant les chatouillements de sa sœur avant qu'il aille se cacher derrière son frère, Alec sourit

\- Tu vois, je vais très bien sourit Isabelle

\- C'est super sourit Max

Isabelle perdit son sourire en regardant Alec qui hocha la tête, Max fronça les sourcils en voyant le sérieux de ses aînés.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe demanda Max

\- Max, viens demanda Izzy

Le benjamin vint près de sa sœur, elle l'embrassa sur le front,

\- Ecoute, je vais repartir dans quelques jours dans mon royaume prévint Izzy

\- Mais je ne veux pas que tu repartes renifla Max

\- Max, tu sais que je suis mariée n'est-ce pas déduit Izzy

Il hocha la tête avec des larmes dans les yeux,

\- Il faut que je sois avec mon mari comme Alec doit être auprès de Magnus expliqua Izzy

\- Tu comprends, moi aussi je suis triste qu'Izzy parte loin de nous mais elle peut venir nous voir comme maintenant proposa Alec en caressant les cheveux

\- Tu promets de revenir demanda Max

\- Oui, je te le promets sourit Izzy

Elle l'embrassa sur le front à nouveau avant de le serrer fort dans ses bras, Alec observa la scène triste. Le soir il était dans les bras de son mari allongés dans le jardin ,

\- Simon m'a dit qu'ils vont repartir pour leur royaume lâcha Magnus

\- Je sais, nous avons discuté avec Max mais je sens que nous aurons encore une scène avec lui soupira Alec de tristesse

\- Je ne crois pas Max est un garçon très intelligent il va comprendre que sa sœur pourra revenir autant de fois qu'elle voudra expliqua Magnus

Alec le regarda avec amour et lui bécota les lèvres, Magnus transforma le bisou en baiser passionné. Il caressa son flanc ce qui le fit soupirer d'aise, Magnus rompit le baiser.

\- Tu sais à quoi je viens de penser déclara Magnus

\- Quoi donc questionna Alec curieux

\- Je viens de penser que nous n'avons jamais fait l'amour dans le jardin décréta Magnus avec un sourire taquin

Le consort rougit furieusement avant de bredouiller des propos incohérents ce qui fit rire son mari, il l'embrassa chastement.

\- Je te taquinais rigola Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas drôle bouda Alec

\- Tu boudes demanda Magnus en mettant sa tête dans son cou

Il pivota la tête sans le regarder, il ricana narquoisement en l'embrassant dans le cou. Il déposa des multitudes de baisers-papillon dans son cou, Alec le repoussa avec son épaule. Il ria moqueusement devant l'attitude enfantine de son amant, il mordit son oreille ce qui le fit haleter doucement de plaisir.

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je te déteste d'utiliser ton amour pour me faire plier geignit Alec

Le sultan ricana et l'embrassa avant de l'emmener dans le harem pour lui faire l'amour, le lendemain Alec se rendit dans le camp pour faire son entraînement au tir à l'arc. Le général surveillait son entraînement comme d'habitude,

\- Vous faites des progrès fulgurant votre altesse observa Raphaël

\- Merci général remercia Alec

\- Vous vous sentez prêt pour passer à trois flèches ou vous attendez encore un peu questionna Raphaël

\- J'attends encore un peu pour m'améliorer répondit Alec

Le général hocha la tête et le laissa terminer le carquois, avant d'aller ranger son arc juste après. Il était en train de combattre Jace qui l'avait provoqué en duel, il évitait un coup d'épée de Jace en faisant un saut en arrière. Il vaincu Jace sous les applaudissements des autres soldats,

\- J'ai beau m'entraîner comme fou, tu resteras toujours plus fort que moi ajouta Jace

\- C'est tout simplement parce que je m'entraîne avec mon mari répondit Alec en l'aidant à se remettre debout

Il lui sourit avant de prendre son épée pour la mettre dans l'armurerie, il salua le général avant d'aller à la salle d'audience pour assister son mari. Celui-ci l'attendait, il l'embrassa avant de se diriger vers son canapé pour s'asseoir. Magnus fit signe qu'ils pouvaient commencer les audiences, bon nombre de sujets vint demander audience au couple royal. Alec résolue leur problème et donna des conseils à ceux qui en avaient besoin, Magnus régla les injustices qu'ils avaient. Après avoir traité avec les sujets Alec se leva et vint vers lui pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il l'enleva son voile pour l'embrasser,

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, un garde vint l'informer de la présence de Jonathan. Magnus soupira pendant qu'Alec remettait son voile, le capitaine de la garde s'inclina devant eux et fit son rapport quotidien. Plus tard il rentra chez lui, il entendit des gémissements féminins provenir de la chambre de sa sœur. Il roula des yeux et se servit un verre de vin, un homme sortit de la chambre et s'en alla après que le capitaine lui est jeté un regard froid. Camille sortit de sa chambre en s'arrangeant un peu,

\- Je croyais que tu n'avais plus personne à baiser remarqua Jonathan

\- Occupes-toi de tes fesses au lieu des miennes pesta Camille en se servant du vin

\- Loin de moi de me préoccuper de toi mais c'est juste que je veux te voir marier avec le sultan pour me débarrasser de ce maudit consort critiqua Jonathan

\- Oh tu n'étais pas remis de l'humiliation que le sultan a fait preuve à ton égard nargua Camille

Jonathan lui jeta un regard froid ce qui la fit sourire encore plus, elle but une gorgée de vin.

\- Et t'en fais pas je vais aller le séduire, pour te dire depuis la performance de sa majesté j'ai envie de goûter aussi sourit Camille perversement

\- En tout cas son consort est en train de faire joujou avec crois-moi,je le vois déambuler dans les couloirs avec un sourire stupide sur le visage après qu'il ait rendu visite à sa majesté raconta Jonathan

\- Plus pour longtemps car il sera malheureux quand je serai devenu la favorite de sa majesté ricana Camille

\- Il faut aussi que tu lui donnes un héritier en faisant ça tu deviendras directement la reine renchérie Jonathan

\- J'avais oublié qu'il fallait que je lui ponde un gosse grimaça Camille

\- Tu pourrais refiler au consort le gosse pour qu'il s'en occupe proposa Jonathan

\- Pas faux ta proposition, il va servir de nourrice à mon fils ricana Camille

Jonathan ricana méchamment à son tour, ils trinquèrent ensemble de leur plan. Alec était essoufflé avec les joues rouges, Magnus sourit et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il bascula sur le dos après s'être retiré de son amant, celui-ci vint se blottir près de lui.

\- C'était vraiment …commença Alec

\- Extraordinaire proposa Magnus

\- Je vais dire prodigieux sourit Alec

Il fit la moue, Alec lui caressa la joue.

\- C'est vrai que ce soir c'était vraiment extraordinaire, en plus je ne savais pas ce que tu avais mais c'était incroyable s'extasia Alec

Il ria narquoisement avant de lui caresser les cheveux,

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, Alec se leva et vit la place de son époux vide. Il se rendit dans le hammam et le vit en train de prendre un bain, il l'embrassa chastement

\- Bonjour mon amour salua Magnus

\- Bonjour mon sultan salua Alec

Il captura ses lèvres et déposa plusieurs baisers dans son cou, Alec caressa son torse en soupirant d'aise.

\- Tu n'as pas un conseil à présider demanda Alec en lui caressant les cheveux d'une main et son torse de l'autre

\- Si mais j'ai envie de rester avec toi chuchota Magnus dans son cou

\- Si tu fais ça, ils se mettront en colère car tu passes trop de temps avec le consort au lieu de t'occuper du royaume taquina Alec

\- Je m'en moque royalement répliqua Magnus en redressant la tête

Alec gloussa et l'embrassa tendrement, prit d'une pulsion malicieuse il balança de l'eau sur le visage de Magnus. Celui-ci le regarda éberlué devant sa farce pendant qu'il riait,

\- Tu vas me le payer gronda Magnus faussement

\- Non, Magnus supplia Alec en riant

Ils se bagarrèrent dans l'eau comme des enfants une servante vint prévenir le début de la réunion à Magnus qui soupira de frustration, il embrassa chastement Alec avant de sortir du bain. Il mata le corps du sultan sans honte en souriant béatement, il resta dans le bain avant de sortir. Il alla vaquer à ses occupations, il alla dans la salle d'audience pour assister son mari. Un garde vint les prévenir de la visite de Camille, Magnus grimaça à son nom. Il fit signe de la laisser passer, elle rentra dans la salle en s'inclinant devant eux. Elle s'avança en faisant exprès de mettre en évidence sa poitrine devant Magnus qui la regarda avec dégoût, Alec avait envie de lui arracher les yeux.

\- Que me vaux votre visite mademoiselle Camille demanda Magnus

\- Je voudrais que sa majesté me permets de voir mon père proposa Camille

Magnus hocha la tête et fit venir Jonathan pour qu'il puisse emmener sa sœur voir leur père en prison, elle dandina des hanches en espérant attirer l'attention de Magnus sur ses reins. Celui-ci frémit d'horreur, Alec se leva après qu'ils soient enfin seuls. Il s'approcha de son mari et l'embrassa sensuellement,

\- Eh bien dis donc quel baiser s'extasia Magnus

Alec rougit de gêne, il baissa la tête. Le sultan ayant compris la raison du baiser, lui fit relever le menton pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Ils se câlinèrent dans la salle du trône, Alec le laissa avant d'aller voir sa fratrie. Magnus se leva de son trône pour aller dans son bureau, il lisait un rapport sur son armée. Il entendit des pas venir dans le bureau,

\- Alors tu es venue m'aider mon amour sourit Magnus sans regarder son visiteur

Camille sourit en voyant Magnus qui ne la regardait pas, elle s'approcha et mit la main dans son dos. Le sultan soupira d'aise en fermant les yeux, il se retourna pour embrasser son amant avant d'écarquiller les yeux en trouvant Camille. Il recula assez loin d'elle,

\- Camille Morgenstern, que venez-vous faire ici gronda Magnus

\- Pardonnez-moi votre majesté, mais je suis venue vous voir et vous m'avez confondu avec son altesse royale répondit Camille

\- Très bien maintenant dites-moi ce que vous êtes venu faire ici questionna Magnus

\- Voyons votre majesté, je suis venu satisfaire vos désirs susurra Camille

Elle s'avança vers lui en exposant sa poitrine, le souverain détourna le regard avant de s'éloigner d'elle à nouveau.

\- Mademoiselle Morgenstern, je vous rappelle que je suis marié cracha Magnus froidement

\- Et alors votre père l'ancien sultan avait plusieurs femmes dans son harem décréta Camille en venant près de lui

\- Mais moi je ne suis pas lui, j'ai promis d'épouser qu'une seule personne et je l'ai fait. Je suis amoureux de mon mari avoua Magnus

\- Qu'importe votre majesté mais j'ai eu une chose qu'il n'a pas c'est que je peux vous donne un héritier confessa Camille

Magnus la regarda froidement, elle le coinça contre le mur en s'approchant vers lui.

\- Je vous propose un marché votre majesté, je vous donne un héritier et ensuite vous me faîte reine qu'en pensez-vous proposa Camille

\- Ce que j'en pense, c'est que je vais vous enfermer dans une cellule à côté de votre père cracha Magnus

\- Votre majesté, je pourrais dire à tout le monde que vous avez couchée avec moi et que je suis enceinte de vous menaça Camille

\- Tu oses me menacer claqua Magnus froidement

\- Exact votre majesté, peut-être qu'on ne pourrait pas prouver que je suis enceinte réellement et même si vous ne coucher pas avec moi. Je le ferrais avec un homme pour ensuite dire que je porte l'héritier en moi expliqua Camille en s'éloignant de lui

Magnus serra les poings jusqu'à que les jointures devinrent blanches et il fit un signe de la main, pendant ce temps Alec se promenait dans le couloir quand il entendit un bruit.

\- Lily demanda Alec

\- Votre altesse, je viens du bureau de sa majesté et il vous demande en urgence déclara Lily

\- Bien j'y vais répondit Alec

Le consort vint dans le bureau et entendit le chantage de Camille dans le bureau,

\- Alors votre majesté qu'elle est votre réponse acceptez-vous mon offre de vous marier avec moi où je dois dire à tout le monde que je porte l'héritier du royaume en moi proposa Camille

Alec entra dans le bureau furieux, Magnus écarquilla les yeux en voyant son mari. Il prit peur que celui-ci ait entendu leur conversation, le consort s'approcha de Camille et la gifla si fort qu'elle tomba par terre en se tenant la joue.

\- GARDE cria Alec furieux

Les gardes entrèrent dans le bureau,

\- Arrêtez-moi cette garce et jetez-moi ça dans une cellule après l'avoir fouetté bien comme il faut ordonna Alec froidement

\- Bien votre altesse répondit les gardes

Camille se débattit dans les bras des gardes en se défendant, Alec vint elle après avoir arrêté un instant les gardes.

\- COMMENT OSES-TU MENACER MON MARI ? ESPECE DE SALE GARCE IL EST A MOI, TU N'AS PAS AUCUN DROIT SUR LUI. APRES TON AUDACE DE SEDUIRE MON MARI TU VAS ÊTRE FOUETTÉ AVANT D'ÊTRE JETER PRES DE TON GENITEUR LE TEMPS QUE JE DECIDE DE TON SORT claqua Alec froidement

\- NON VOTRE ALTESSE PITIE s'écria Camille

\- Emmènez-là ordonna Alec d'un ton dur

Les gardes emmenèrent la jeune femme qui se débattait en suppliant la clémence d'Alec, celui-ci avait une expression froide. Magnus souffla de soulagement, il s'approcha de son mari. Alec se tourna vers lui et le prit par le col pour l'embrasser fougueusement, Magnus fut surpris par le baiser. Il le relâcha avant de prendre la main de son amant et de l'emmener dans le harem, il entra dans la chambre. Il poussa son mari sur le lit, il se mit à califourchon sur son mari. Il dévia ses lèvres sur le cou de son amant, il mordilla sa clavicule.

\- Alexander gémit Magnus

Il continua ses baisers mouillés sur son torse avant de descendre vers le sud, il enleva le pantalon de son mari pour prendre son membre en bouche. Magnus poussa un râle de plaisir,

\- Alexander gémit Magnus

Alec continua ses caresses buccales sur le membre de son mari, il se débarrassa de son pantalon. Il s'empala sur le membre de son amant ce qui le fit gémir de satisfaction et de plaisir, Magnus rejeta sa tête en arrière, il posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Alec. Celui-ci posa ses mains sur son torse et bougea ses hanches en gémissant de plaisir, Magnus se redressa un peu ce qui le fit pénétrer encore plus. Il grignota son cou avant de le prendre pour le faire basculer sur le lit pour continuer d'onduler ses hanches en lui, Alec griffa son dos ce qui le fit grogner de plaisir. Alec cria de plaisir de plus en plus en fort jusqu'à qu'il se déverse de jouissance, Magnus continua de bouger avant de se déverser en lui. Il s'effondra sur lui, Alec était essoufflé. Magnus se bascula sur son dos, il regarda son amant qui haletait encore.

\- Je pourrais savoir ce qu'il t'a pris pour que tu te jettes sur moi loin que je m'en plaigne demanda Magnus

\- C'est juste que quand j'ai vu avec Camille te faire du chantage, ça m'a énervé répondit Alec

Magnus ria légèrement, il mit la main sur sa tête. Alec s'approcha de lui en posant la tête sur son torse,

\- Tu es fâché demanda Alec

\- Non je ne suis pas fâché mais la seule chose que je te demande c'est d'être toujours aussi fougueux comme tu viens de le faire sourit Magnus

Il rougit à ça ce qui fit le rire, Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

\- Mais il y a une chose qu'elle a dit qui est véridique c'est le fait que je ne pourrais jamais te donner un enfant révéla Alec

\- Alexander souffla Magnus en le regardant

Il se mordit les lèvres,

\- Il y a une part de moi qui a envie que tu prennes une femme pour qu'elle puisse te donner un enfant et d'un côté je n'ai pas envie que tu couches avec quelqu'un d'autre avoua Alec

\- Alexander, écoute-moi attentivement. Jamais au grand jamais je ne prendrai quelqu'un d'autre que toi, je ne pourrai jamais faire l'amour à une femme car ce serait au-dessus de mes forces car je ne penserai sans cesse à toi. Je t'aime, tu es mon unique amour. Tu es l'homme que j'aime, celui avec qui je partage mon trône et ma couche. Jamais je ne voudrais personne d'autre que toi avoua Magnus en lui prenant le visage

Alec eut les larmes aux yeux devant la déclaration de Magnus, il se réfugia dans ses bras en larmes.

\- Je t'aime aussi renifla Alec

Magnus le serra très fort, ils entendirent toquer.

\- Votre majesté, le capitaine Jonathan voudrait vous voir au sujet de l'emprisonnement de sa sœur informa la servante

\- Dites au capitaine que je le verrai tout à l'heure répondit Magnus

Alec regarda son amant, le sultan se tourna vers son consort. Il lui caressa la joue,

\- Tu devrais aller le voir proposa Alec

\- Non, j'ai d'autres priorités en ce moment susurra Magnus en le faisant s'allonger

\- Magnus déglutit Alec

\- Je vais te montrer à quel point que je t'aime susurra Magnus

Alec avala difficilement en voyant le regard malicieux de son mari, il l'embrassa avant de lui faire l'amour plusieurs fois. Il était somnolent sur le lit après que son mari lui est fait l'amour plusieurs fois d'affilée, le sultan remettait son pantalon.

\- Je te laisse te reposer un moment pour que je puisse aller voir Jonathan avant de revenir déclara Magnus en l'embrassant chastement

Il ne lui répondit pas à force de trop crier, il se rendit dans la salle du trône où le capitaine de la garde s'impatientait. Il s'installa nonchalamment sur son trône avec pour seul vêtement son pantalon, il s'inclina devant eux.

\- Majesté, je voudrais savoir pourquoi est-ce que vous avez emprisonné ma sœur demanda Jonathan

\- C'est parce que ta sœur m'a menacée et c'est son altesse le consort qui a fait emprisonner votre sœur répondit Magnus

\- Je vous demande pardon pour ce que ma sœur à fait mais je comprends votre décision de l'emprisonner mais permettez-vous que je puisse la voir demanda Jonathan

\- Fais comme tu veux répondit Magnus en se levant de son trône

\- Merci votre majesté remercia le capitaine

Jonathan s'inclina avant de sortir, il abhorra un regard satisfait.

\- Enfin une épine qui vient de se retirer de mon pied ricana Jonathan

Dans l'ombre Jordan le surveillait, Magnus retourna auprès de son mari.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a demandé questionna Alec la voix rauque à force de crier

\- Il voulait seulement voir sa sœur répondit Magnus en venant près de lui

Il vint se blottir contre lui,

\- Tu n'as pas des choses à faire demanda Alec

\- Non j'ai terminé de bonne heure grâce à tes conseils sourit Magnus

Il gloussa légèrement avant de l'embrasser doucement,

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils se câlinèrent dans le lit en restant tout le reste de la soirée ensemble.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain épisode la promotion de Jace et une visite parentale. Bisous glacées.**


	28. Chapter 27

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109 : Ne t'en fais pas ils vont adopter et pour Jonathan sera dans quelques chapitres, Magnus n'est pas faible c'es juste que Camille aura pu le piégé.**

 **Alec Barton: Ne t'en fais pas les enfants arriveront trés bientôts et pour Jonathan ça va arriver ne t'en fais pas aussi ne t'inquiète pas elle est loin d'être terminer pour le moment car je fais toujours cinquantes chapitre XD et aussi le système de vote ;)**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 27, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 27**_

Alec riposta à une attaque de son mari qui lui fit un sourit charmeur, il fut troublé avant de reprendre contenance. Il sauta par-dessus son mari qui sourit, il se retourna avant d'être désarmé par lui. Le sultan le menaça de son épée avant de la jeter par terre pour venir lui crocheter la nuque pour l'embrasser passionnément,

\- Tu t'améliores beaucoup plus qu'avant susurra Magnus

\- J'ai un excellent professeur sourit Alec

Il ricana avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser à nouveau, ils se dirigèrent vers le harem. Alec vint se blottir contre lui, celui-ci lui caressa le dos.

\- Comment va Max demanda Magnus

Il va bien depuis le départ d'Izzy, il comprend que notre sœur pourra venir nous rendre visite chaque fois qu'elle le désirera répondit Alec

\- Tu peux aller lui rendre visite aussi proposa Magnus

\- Je sais mais et toi demanda Alec

\- Je pourrais venir en prétextant un voyage politique sourit Magnus

Le consort se jeta sur lui en l'embrassant sur tout le visage pour le remercier ce qui le fit rire, ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement pour ensuite faire l'amour. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla en s'étirant, il se rendit dans le hammam et vit l'absence de son mari. Il haussa les épaules en supposant qu'il était parti faire ses devoirs, il prit son bain et vaqua à ses occupations. Il était en train de nourrir Church quand Jace entra dans l'écurie,

\- Salut frangin salua Jace

\- Salut qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là demanda Alec curieux de sa présence

\- Je suis de corvée grimaça Jace

Il haussa un sourcil, Jace roula des yeux en soupirant.

\- Le général désigne un soldat pour faire le basse besogne et c'est à mon tour de le faire expliqua Jace

\- Si tu veux je pourrai aller lui parler proposa Alec

\- Non si tu fait ça les autres vont vraiment penser qu'il y a du favoritisme et je ne veux pas de ça réfuta Jace

\- Comme tu veux et c'est quoi ton travail questionna Alec

\- Nettoyer l'écurie répondit Jace en prenant une fourche

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Il aida son frère malgré les protestations de celui-ci, ils nettoyèrent l'écurie.

\- Je crois qu'un bain nous ferait le plus grand bien proposa Jace en grimaçant à cause de l'odeur nauséabonde des crottes de cheval

\- Oui répondit Alec

Ils sortirent de la pièce, le consort se tourna vers son frère.

\- Ça te dirait de sortir en ville proposa Alec

\- Ouais, ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas sortir accepta Jace

\- On se retrouve devant la porte d'entrée dans une heure proposa Alec

Jace hocha la tête, Alec rentra dans le harem et alla prendre son bain. Il ressortit pour se diriger dans vers la salle d'audience, Magnus était en train de présider le conseil avec ses différents ministres. Ils virent Alec et s'inclinèrent devant lui, le sultan tourna la tête pour voir son époux dans la salle.

\- Que me vaut ta visite sourit Magnus de joie

\- Votre majesté, je voudrais la permission de me rendre en ville avec le prince consort Jace proposa Alec

\- Entendu, j'enverrai une escorte de loin pour que tu ne te sentes pas oppressé accepta Magnus

\- Merci votre majesté remercia Alec

Magnus lui fit un sourire charmeur ce qui le fit rougir avant de s'enfuir, il rejoignit son frère qui l'attendait. Ils se rendirent en ville avant de sauter sur une poutre pour se balancer pour atterrir sur le toit d'une maison. Ils sautèrent de toit en toit, Jace sauta dans le vide pour se rattraper sur une corde à linge pour courir en équilibre sur une poutre pour voltiger sur le toit. Le consort fit de même en se laissant glisser sur la corde à linge, le peuple regarda avec admiration leur consort faire des cabrioles avec le prince consort. Ils atterrirent sur leur toit de leur maison familiale, ils descendirent pour se reposer. Jace se leva pour apporter de l'eau pour lui et Alec, celui-ci le remercia. Il s'assit sur le canapé en profitant du silence qui régnait dans l'habitation,

\- Ça fait bizarre lança Jace

\- Je sais répondit Alec

\- Tu t'es souvent demandé si nos parents n'étaient pas morts, est-ce que notre vie aurait été la même demanda Jace

\- Parfois mais je me dis que les choses auraient été différentes, peut-être que je n'aurais pas épousé sa majesté et toi avec Clary. Puis Izzy avec Simon et enfin Max aurait l'amour qu'il méritait expliqua Alec

\- Ils me manquent beaucoup tu sais soupira Jace de tristesse

\- Moi aussi, ils me manquent. Je sais que là où ils sont ils veillent sur nous supposa Alec

Jace ne lui répondit pas mais le regarda,

\- Il y a une chose que je voudrais te demander, tu as demandé la permission à Magnus pour sortir demanda Jace

\- Oui, je lui ai demandé et il à envoyé une escorte de loin pour ne pas que je me sentes oppressé répondit Alec

\- C'est bizarre parce que je n'ai vu personne remarqua Jace

Alec se mordit les lèvres en sachant qu'ils étaient suivis par la garde de l'ombre, le blond le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Alec interpella Jace

\- Ecoute Jace, ce que je vais te dire ne doit pas sortir de cette pièce car c'est une information très secrete lâcha Alec

Il hocha la tête en promettant de garder le secret sur ce qu'il allait lui dire, Alec lui raconta tout sur la garde de l'ombre et de Lily ainsi que leur allégeance envers lui.

\- Donc tu veux dire que nous sommes suivis par cette troupe conclue Jace

\- Non pas par une troupe mais une seule personne sans que nous le voyons répondit Alec

\- Ok je vois mais pourquoi est-ce que nous ne devons pas en parler à qui que ce soit demanda Jace

\- Car la connaissance de la garde de l'ombre ne doit se savoir que par la famille royale, le précédent sultan avait créé cette armée pour assurer ses arrières et aussi retrouver certains malfrats expliqua Alec

\- Est-ce qu'il réalise aussi des assassinats questionna Jace

Il hocha la tête, son frère frémit de peur en pensant à la garde de l'ombre qui assassinait dans l'ombre sans laisser traces et sans bavure.

\- Tu as déjà eu affaire à eux enfin tout le monde demanda Jace

\- Oui tous sont venus me prêter serment répondit Alec

Jace ne posa plus de question sur l'armée de l'ombre du royaume, ils discutèrent sur les autres choses au palais.

\- Ils commencent à se faire tard, on rentre proposa Alec

Le blond hocha la tête et ils montèrent sur le toit de leur maison, ils sautèrent dans le vide pour se rattraper soit par une poutre soit à une corde à linge. Ils sautèrent de toit en toit, Jonathan avait remarqué Alec courir sur le toit.

\- ATTENDEZ VOTRE ALTESSE cria Jonathan

Le consort grimaça en voyant le capitaine de la garde le suivre à cheval, il s'arrêta avant de sauter pour atterrir au sol. Jace le suivit sur le sol, Jonathan arriva sur son cheval. Il descendit de sa monture et s'inclina devant lui,

\- Votre majesté, que venez-vous faire en ville sans escorte demanda Jonathan

\- Je ne suis pas sortir seul, je suis avec le prince consort et puis je suis en ville pour prendre un peu l'air répondit Alec

\- Je vois, si vous me permettez je voudrais vous raccompagner au palais pour plus de sécurité proposa Jonathan

Alec avait envie de refuser mais il accepta, le capitaine lui proposa de monter sur son cheval. Il monta dessus, il se tourna vers son frère.

\- Jace interpella Alec

\- Je pars pour m'assurer que tout va bien et je te rejoins à l'entrée proposa Jace

\- D'accord, fais gaffe avertis Alec

\- Ne t'inquiète pas rassura Jace

Il lui sourit avant de sauter sur une poutre pour se poser un toit avant de courir vers le palais, Alec le suivi avec le capitaine de la garde. Ils arrivèrent au palais, Alec descendit de la monture de Jonathan qui s'inclina.

\- Merci de m'avoir raccompagné capitaine Jonathan remercia Alec

\- C'est mon devoir de capitaine d'assurer la protection de son altesse répondit Jonathan

Il lui fit un sourire crispé avant de s'orienter vers la salle du trône, Magnus venait de terminer le conseil et discuter avec ses conseillers sur certains sujets du royaume.

\- Votre majesté, lors de la dernière tempête de sable une partie de la récolte fut détruit et nous avons perdu beaucoup, que devons-nous faire de cette partie de cette récolte détruit demanda le conseiller

\- La solution est simple nous allons donner aux animaux les récoltes détruites pour qu'ils les mangent et ensuite on replante pour remplacer ceux qu'ils ont été détruites, pendant ce temps on récolte ce qui a été épargné révéla Alec en entrant dans la salle

Tous s'inclinèrent devant lui alors que Magnus souriait de fierté,

\- C'est une excellente idée votre altesse mais que faire pour les impôts sur cette partie de la récolte questionna le conseiller

\- Faites-la annuler simplement comme ça il y aura pas de problème, certes il y aura une perte sévère dans la trésorerie royale mais le bien-être du peuple passe avant tout expliqua Alec déterminé

\- Vos désirs sont des ordres, nous mettons en place ce que vous avez décidé votre altesse répondit le conseiller

Alec hocha la tête et se tourna vers son mari qui lui souriait de fierté en le regardant, il rougit légèrement,

\- Autres problèmes demanda Magnus

\- Non votre majesté, nous allons nous retirer répondirent les conseillers

Ils s'inclinèrent devant eux avant d'y aller, le noiraud alla dans les bras de son mari en s'asseyant sur lui. Magnus enleva le voile de son visage pour l'embrasser fougueusement,

\- Tu as vraiment été admirable devant ses vieux croûtons qui me sert de conseiller complimenta Magnus

\- Il y a des sujets qui sont simples à régler glissa Alec

\- Alors ta promenade questionna Magnus

\- Ça va, j'avais Jace avec moi et en plus j'ai croisé Jonathan qui m'a escorté malgré mes réticences répondit Alec en caressant son torse

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

\- J'ai été dans la maison familiale révéla Alec

Il lui caressa la joue ce qui le fit pencher sur le côté pour profiter des caresses de son mari, il se pencha pour l'embrasser avec douceur.

\- Je t'aime confessa Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, un garde entra dans la salle en s'inclinant devant eux.

\- Pardonnez-moi vos majestés de vous déranger mais vous avez une missive d'Idris informa un garde

\- Bien donne-la moi déclara Magnus

Le garde s'approcha et lui donna le parchemin sans regarder une seule fois Alec assis sur les genoux de son mari, celui-ci. Le sultan lit avant de faire un grand sourire ce qui piqua la curiosité de son amant,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe demanda Alec

\- Nous aurons de la visite très prochainement révéla Magnus

\- Qui est-ce questionna le consort

\- La reine Jocelyn répondit Magnus en souriant

Alec fut confus par la réponse de son mari,

\- Il faut que je prévienne Biscuit de cette visite sourit Magnus

Le sultan se leva après qu'Alec se soit levé, il le suivit jusqu'à l'appartements privés de la princesse. Magnus ouvrit la porte et trouva ses deux sœurs en compagnie de son jeune beau-frère,

\- Magnus salua Clary

\- Biscuit, j'ai reçu une missive provenant d'Idris révéla Magnus en lui montrant le parchemin

\- C'est vrai s'étonna Clary

\- Oui répondit Magnus

Elle prit le parchemin et le lit à son tour avant de sourire de joie,

\- Maman va venir à Edom déclara Clary

\- C'est super qu'elle vienne, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas vu la reine Jocelyn pensa Tessa

\- Elle sera là dans un mois renchéri Magnus

Max qui écoutait la conversation bougea le bras de sa mère adoptive.

\- Maman qui est Jocelyn questionna Max

\- Jocelyn est la mère de Clary, elle va venir à Edom répondit Tessa

\- Elle va venir récupérer Clary et Jace questionna Max

\- Non bien sûr que non, elle veut juste rendre visite à sa fille comme Isabelle a fait pour toi répondit Tessa

Le petit garçon se sentit soulagé ce qui fit sourire Alec, il était dans les bras de son mari.

\- Donc la mère de Clary va venir déduit Alec

\- Oui, ça fait un moment qu'elle n'est pas venue à Edom répondit Magnus

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est partie à Idris questionna Alec

\- Après la mort de mon père et quand je suis monté sur le trône, toutes les femmes de mon père ont été envoyé dans des différentes contrées avec leurs enfants c'est-à-dire mes frères et sœurs pour les gouverner à part Tessa qui elle a préférée rester avec moi. Jocelyn avec biscuit fut envoyé à Idris pour gouverner, d'ailleurs elle s'est marié avec un autre sultan révéla Magnus

\- Et Clary, je veux dire par rapport à son beau-père demanda Alec

\- Ils s'entendent à merveille, de plus il a nommé biscuit son héritière au trône répondit Magnus

\- Elle sera reine à leur mort compris Alec

Le souverain hocha la tête pour acquiescer, il se mit à embrasser le cou de son amant qui passa la main dans ses cheveux.

\- Ça te dirait de galoper un peu proposa Magnus

\- Avec joie sourit Alec

Ils allèrent dans l'écurie et allèrent galoper dans les plaines du désert ensemble, le consort serrait la taille de son mari sous le chevauchement.

\- Ça va, tu n'as pas froid questionna Magnus

\- Tout va bien souffla Alec en posant la tête sur le dos de son mari

Ils se promenèrent avant de rentrer au palais, ils se rendirent dans le harem. Alec était blotti contre son mari en ronronnant de plaisir ce qui le fit sourire,

\- On dirait Miaou remarqua Magnus

\- Quoi Miaou demanda Alec

Il regarda son chat qui dormait sur le coussin dans un coin de la pièce spécialement pour lui, Magnus éclata de rire devant l'incrédulité de son mari qui le frappa doucement.

\- Je pourrais savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu ris demanda Alec renfrogné

\- Je riais parce que tu ronronnais comme un chat et quand je t'ai fais la remarque avec Miaou, tu n'as pas compris rigola Magnus

Alec l'observa sceptique avant de bouder, son mari en voyant sa bouderie se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Tu boudes demanda Magnus

Il lui tourna le dos ce qui le fit rire encore plus, il s'avança près de lui et l'embrassa dans le cou. Alec le repoussa d'un coup d'épaule, il recommença son manège plusieurs fois.

\- Alexander mon amour susurra Magnus

Il se mordit les lèvres et ne fit pas attention à son diabolique amant avec ses caresses, Magnus glissa la main sous le drap pour se faufiler dans le pantalon de son mari. Alec se cambra de plaisir avant de se tourner vers lui,

\- Je te déteste pesta Alec

\- Non, tu m'aimes sourit Magnus en lui picorant le cou

\- Idiot souffla Alec

Il lui fit l'amour presque toute la nuit pour se faire pardonner, le lendemain Alec soupira d'aise en s'étirant. Il se leva pour se rendre dans la salle de bain avec un sourire gaga,

\- Je crois que je suis allé un peu fort pour que tu sois comme ça remarqua Magnus en le voyant complètement gaga

Il l'embrassa avant de poser la tête sur son torse pour écouter son cœur,

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils restèrent à se câliner dans le bain avant que Magnus décide de sortir du bain, il se tourna vers son amant.

\- Rejoins-moi plus tard dans la salle d'audience, j'ai une annonce à faire déclara Magnus

\- Quel genre d'annonce demanda Alec

\- Tu verras sourit Magnus en s'en allant

Il haussa les épaules en restant curieux de sa déclaration, il vaqua à ses occupations avant de se rendre dans la salle d'audience. Il remarqua que tout le monde était rassemblé, Raphaël s'inclina devant lui ainsi que tout le monde. Il alla s'asseoir sur son trône à lui, il regarda son mari avant de se tourner vers tout le monde à travers le rideau qui le cachait. Magnus se leva de son trône et fit signe à un servant d'emmener l'épée de commandant près de lui,

\- Aujourd'hui je tiens à déclarer que j'ai désigné un commandant qui dirigera mon armée au côté du général Raphaël déclara Magnus

Raphaël vint rejoindre Magnus et se mit près de lui, Jonathan souriait de joie d'avance pour sa future nomination.

\- Je tiens à préciser que ce nouveau commandant a toute ma confiance qu'ainsi que celle du consort et du général, je pense que ce poste lui revient après avoir vu sa loyauté et son courage envers moi de ce fait je lui demande de venir vers moi déclara Magnus

Jonathan sourit et s'avança doucement pour se préparer,

\- Voici le nouveau commandant Jace Lightwood appela Magnus

Le capitaine fut sous le choc de la nomination de Jace, celui-ci fut sous le choc aussi et s'avança vers son beau-frère. Il tourna la tête vers son frère qui lui souriait derrière le rideau, Il s'inclina devant Magnus. Celui-ci prit l'épée du commandant et le remit au blond qui la prit,

\- Je jure sur mon honneur et ma loyauté de protéger le royaume et je m'engage à sacrifier ma vie pour elle déclara Jace

\- Je le souhaite de tout cœur commandant Jace sourit Magnus

Tous l'applaudirent, Clary vint le rejoindre en souriant de bonheur. Il lui sourit ému, Magnus fit une fête pour célébrer la nomination de son beau-frère. Jonathan fulminait dans son coin en regardant avec jalousie l'épée de Jace,

\- Capitaine, appela Raphaël

\- Général Raphaël salua Jonathan

\- J'ai cru comprendre que votre sœur était en prison lança Raphaël

\- C'est exact car elle a offensé sa majesté répondit Jonathan

\- J'aurai pensé que vous seriez contrarié conclu Raphaël

\- Ma sœur mérite le châtiment qu'elle a eu déclara Jonathan

\- Je vois et bien je vous laisse capitaine salua Raphaël

Il tourna le talon quand Jonathan l'appela,

\- Général croyez-vous que sa majesté a fait une erreur en choisissant le prince consort en tant que commandant de l'armée demanda le capitaine

\- Je pense que sa majesté a tout à fait raison, le prince consort Jace mérite ce poste après avoir s'être entraîné durement pour se prouver qu'il était fait pour ce poste expliqua Raphaël

\- En votre opinion mon général demanda le capitaine

\- Je pense que sa majesté a fait le bon choix révéla Raphaël en s'en allant

Jonathan serra les poings jusqu'à que ses jointures deviennent blanches, il regarda avec jalousie Jace qui était près de Clary.

\- Non seulement tu as épousé la princesse pour devenir le prince consort mais en plus tu deviens commandant des armées d'Edom alors que je voulais ce poste cracha Jonathan

Il pivota la tête pour voir Magnus sourire avec tendresse vers son mari, il jeta un regard froid à Alec.

\- Sale catin insulta Jonathan

Il sortit de la fête furieux, il formata un plan pour se débarrasser du consort pour arriver à manipuler le sultan. Un mois plus tard tous furent réunis dans la cour royale, une procession royale entra dans la cour. Clary sourit de joie en voyant la procession arrivée, une femme ressemblant à Clary en plus âgée descendit de la monture. Elle portait une longue robe blanche avec des manches voilés qui cachait ses mains, sa robe avait des broderies en or au niveau du col . Il y avait des broderies de perles cousues en forme de ceinture autour de sa taille, un voile blanc vint cacher son visage. La princesse se lança vers elle après qu'elle est ouverte les bras pour accueillir sa fille,

\- Maman, je suis contente de te voir dévoila Clary en la serrant dans ses bras

\- Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir ma chérie, tu as beaucoup changé depuis ton mariage sourit sa mère

\- Viens je vais te présenter mon mari proposa Clary

Elle emmena sa mère vers le palais, elle la présenta à Jace.

\- Maman, je te présente mon mari Jace Lightwood présenta Clary

\- Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance madame enchanta Jace en lui faisant un baisemain

\- Je suis enchantée moi aussi, je peux enfin mettre un visage sur le nom de mon gendre taquina Jocelyn

Jace rougit légèrement ce qui fit rire sa femme, Jocelyn se tourna vers les autres personnes. Elle alla serrer Tessa dans ses bras,

\- Je suis contente de te voir Tessa sourit Jocelyn

\- Moi aussi, Jocelyn avez-vous fait bon voyage demanda Tessa

\- Très bien sourit la rousse âgée

Elle remarqua Max qui était à côté de Tessa,

\- Oh qui est-ce demanda Jocelyn

\- C'est mon fils adoptif, il est le jeune frère de Jace Max Lightwood présenta Tessa

\- Oh félicitation félicita Jocelyn

Enfin elle se tourna vers le couple royal, Magnus sourit de joie et vint prendre la mère de Clary dans ses bras.

\- Je te souhaite la bienvenue Jocelyn, ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu décréta Magnus

\- Oui très longtemps souffla sa belle-mère

\- Je te présente mon époux et le consort Alexander Lightwood présenta Magnus

\- Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer votre altesse renchérit Alec poli

\- Lightwood ? Tu es aussi le frère de Jace déduit Jocelyn

Alec hocha la tête et lui expliqua qu'ils avaient encore une sœur, Clary emmena sa mère se reposer dans le palais.

\- Jocelyn à l'air en plein forme remarqua Tessa

\- Je sais, très bien même renchéri Magnus

Ils sourient, Magnus se tourna vers son mari et l'invita à se promener dans les couloirs du palais.

\- Jocelyn a toujours aimé Edom, ça été dur pour elle de le quitter lança Magnus

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'est pas resté comme Tessa questionna Alec

\- Parce qu'elle a trop de souvenir de mon père, elle et mon père ont toujours été des amis proches. C'est elle qui a poussé mon père dans les bras de ma mère, puis quand ma mère est morte c'est elle qui a consolé mon père de sa tristesse, c'est à partir de ce moment qu'elle est tombée enceinte de biscuit raconta Magnus

\- Clary me l'a racontée, malgré qu'ils étaient mariés ils étaient des amis proches renchéris Alec

\- Exact et c'est pour cela que je la respecte dévoila Magnus

Ils s'assirent près de la fontaine, Alec posa la tête sur l'épaule de son mari.

\- Dis-moi concernant la garde de l'ombre, qui la dirige demanda Alec curieux

\- C'est Lily qui la dirige répondit Magnus

Il pivota sa tête vers son mari, celui-ci le fit enlever son voile pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Un garde se dirigea vers eux et s'inclina devant eux,

\- Majesté on vous demande dans la salle d'audience prévint le garde

\- Très bien, j'arrive souffla Magnus

Il s'en alla en laissant le couple seul, le sultan prit son amant dans ses bras en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller chuchota Magnus

\- Je sais mais il faut que tu y ailles répondit Alec

\- D'accord soupira Magnus

Il l'embrassa dans le cou pour remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres, il l'embrassa passionnément.

\- On t'attend signala Alec à chaque baiser

Il continua de l'embrasser avant de le relâcher, il ricana intérieurement en voyant les lèvres boursouflées de son amant.

\- Ce soir on s'entraîne à l'épée proposa Magnus

\- Si tu me promets d'être sérieux ronchonna Alec

\- Je suis toujours sérieux dans un duel sourit Magnus

\- Magnus, tu passes les trois quarts du temps à essayer de me déconcentrer gronda Alec

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai un corps de rêve mon amour susurra Magnus

Il se pencha vers son oreille,

\- Non seulement j'ai un corps parfait mais aussi une taille parfaite si tu vois ce que je veux dire, celle qui te fait crier de plaisir susurra Magnus

Alec gémit de plaisir quand Magnus le mordilla à l'oreille, il se releva en riant légèrement pour s'orienter vers la salle d'audience.

\- Seigneur il adore me taquiner sourit Alec rêveur

Il se rendit vers le camp pour s'entraîner un peu, Raphaël emmena l'arc pour qu'il s'entraîne. Il tira plusieurs flèches pour s'améliorer avant de passer au duel avec Jace, le soir il alla combattre son mari qui en profitait pour le séduire en plein duel. Après avoir un moment à se battre, ils se rendirent dans le harem où Magnus fit plusieurs fois l'amour à son amant avant de s'endormir.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la tentative d'assassinat et la fuite de Jonathan. Bisous glacées.**


	29. Chapter 28

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109 :Ravie que ça te plaise le Alec boudeur, et pour Jonathan il va souffrir atrcocement dan le prochain chapitre**

 **LoupRubis: Ne t'en pas fait je fais un système de vote pour vous décidez vous-même les histoires que vous voulez que j'écrive et par contre il y aura de l'action dan ce chapitre**

 **Alec Barton; Il va souffrir dans le prochain chapitre et Jace se fait nommer Commandant aprés que Magnus l'ait combattu**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 28, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 28**_

Alec regarda le duel opposant son mari et le général, Jace était près de lui. Jonathan arriva et s'inclina devant lui avant de regarder le match, tous les soldats présents encourageaient Magnus. Celui-ci arriva à désarmer son adversaire, Raphaël s'inclina devant lui.

\- Vous êtes toujours le plus fort votre majesté complimenta Raphaël

\- Vous aussi général, je vois que vous vous améliorez à chaque combat que nous faisons remarqua Magnus

\- Mais je suis loin de vous égaler votre majesté répondit le général humblement

Sa réponse fit rire le sultan, il s'avança vers son mari. Alec se mordit les lèvres d'envie en voyant le torse en sueur de son sultan, celui-ci abhorra un sourire en coin en voyant l'éclat de désir dans les yeux de son compagnon. Il le prit par la taille après que Jonathan se soit incliné devant lui,

\- Très beau combat votre majesté complimenta Alec

\- Merci et je pense que le combat que j'aime faire est celui que je fais avec toi susurra Magnus

Il se pencha vers son oreille,

\- Celui qu'on fait chaque soir dans ta chambre susurra Magnus en l'embrassant derrière l'oreille

Il rougit furieusement ce qui le fit sourire, Jace sourit amusé par le comportement de son frère envers le sultan.

\- Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose capitaine questionna Magnus en se tournant vers lui

\- Je voudrais que sa majesté me permettre d'enquêter sur une affaire de vol chez un marchand demanda Jonathan

\- Entendu, tu peux y aller répondit Magnus

Il s'inclina et s'en alla, Jace fit pareil pour se diriger vers Raphaël. Magnus regarda si les soldats ne le regardaient pas avant de soulever le voile d'Alec pour l'embrasser férocement. Le baiser fit gémir Alec de plaisir,

\- Je vais à la salle d'audience l'avertie Magnus en le relâchant

Il hocha la tête en faisant un regard niais après le départ de celui-ci, Jace riait de loin devant l'air stupide de son frère.

\- Un baiser et il est complètement dans la lune se moqua Jace

Il rougit violemment en entendant la remarque de son frère, il reprit contenance avant de s'enfuir. Il se rendit devant la fontaine et mit la main sur son cœur qui battait à tout rompre, il souffla doucement en se mordant les lèvres.

\- Franchement il te laisse toujours dans un état complètement gaga lança Jace

\- Jace rougit Alec

Le blond ne répondit pas et s'assit près de lui,

\- Alors tu peux m'expliquer comment il fait pour t'envoyer complément dans la lune questionna Jace d'un ton taquin

Il rougit ce qui fit rire son frère, il bredouilla dans ses mots. Il songea à son amant avant de faire un sourire rêveur,

\- Je l'aime soupira Alec de rêveur

\- Je vois souffla Jace en souriant

Il tapota l'épaule de son frère, ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien.

\- Tu n'as pas de travail à faire en tant que commandant questionna Alec

\- Si je dois entraîner les soldats et faire des rapports sur eux, répondit Jace

\- Tu as tout fait demanda Alec

Il hocha la tête pour lui répondre, un soldat vint demander la présence de Jace pour l'entraînement. Alec se leva lui aussi et alla se promener dans le couloir du palais,

\- Tu t'ennuies questionna une voix

Il sursauta et se tourna pour voir Jocelyn venir vers lui, il hocha la tête pour la saluer.

\- Pourrais-tu m'accompagner dans cette promenade proposa Jocelyn

\- Bien sûr majesté répondit Alec

\- Appelle- moi Jocelyn, j'ai le même titre que toi sourit Jocelyn d'un sourire maternel

\- D'accord accepta Alec

\- Et si tu me parlais de toi, Clary ne m'as pas raconté grand-chose sur vous tu sais proposa Jocelyn

\- Pour vous dire Jocelyn, notre histoire n'est pas une histoire joyeuse décréta Alec

\- Ce n'est pas grave rassura Jocelyn

\- En fait nous sommes orphelins tous les quatre, nos parents sont mort dans un accident de caravane. Ils nous avaient laissés avec notre ancien précepteur, après leur mort ils nous avaient bien légué notre héritage mais notre professeur a montrer son vrai visage et s'est emparés de notre fortune qui nous revenait de droit en nous chassant de notre propre toit. A cette époque j'avais 13 ans, Jace avait 12 ans, Izzy avait 11 ans et Max avait 5 ans, c'était dur à ce moment-là sans parents, sans toit et sans nourriture. Nous avons trouvé une maison délabrée, au fil du temps nous l'avons aménagés tous ensemble. Notre défunt père nous avait appris la voltige, Jace et moi on s'en est servis pour voler de la nourriture et des vêtements pour nous. Puis les années ont passé nous avons grandi en devenant très agiles dans nos vols, je ne sais pas comment Magnus a fait mais il s'est beaucoup intéressé à moi. Un jour il nous a capturé ma famille et moi, c'est à partir de ce moment qu'il m'a demandé en mariage raconta Alec

Pendant le récit d'Alec ils s'étaient promener avant de s'installer dans le jardin, Jocelyn essuya une larme qui coulait de ses yeux.

\- Maintenant je comprends d'où vient ce lien entre vous et vos frères et votre sœur déduisit Jocelyn

\- Oui, répondit Alec

\- Vous avez récupéré votre maison familiale demanda Jocelyn

\- Grace à Magnus, il a réglé cette injustice que nous avons subi en le fouettant et le bannissant lui et sa famille. Nous avons pu récupérer notre demeure expliqua Alec

\- Vous pourriez me la montrer un jour proposa Jocelyn

\- Avec joie d'ailleurs pourquoi pas maintenant demanda Alec

Elle hocha la tête et Alec se leva en l'aidant, il alla demander la permission à son mari qui lui accorda avant de partir. Il montra à Jocelyn leur demeure familiale,

\- Voici notre maison dévoila Alec en la faisant entrer

\- C'est fabuleux chez vous s'émerveilla Jocelyn

\- Merci sourit Alec

Après ça ils rentrèrent au palais, Jocelyn le remercia avant de le laisser. Il s'orienta vers la salle d'audience pour assister son mari, il s'assit sur son canapé-trône pour assister à l'audience. Magnus s'occupa de la justice pendant que le consort s'occupait de la gestion et donnait des conseils aux sujets, après un moment Alec se leva pour aller sur les genoux de son mari.

\- Alors cette balade avec Jocelyn questionna Magnus

\- C'était bien, elle a adoré notre maison répondit Alec

Le sultan gloussa avant de l'embrasser tendrement, il lui caressa la cuisse. Alec en profita pour lui caresser le torse d'une main et passa une main dans ses cheveux,

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, Magnus glissa sa main sur le postérieur de son mari. Celui-ci rompit le baiser en sentant la caresse de son mari sur ses fesses,

\- Magnus haleta Alec de plaisir

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a questionna Magnus d'un ton sensuel

Il gémit doucement quand il glissa sa main dans son pantalon pour caresser ses fesses, Magnus fit un sourire en coin en voyant les expressions de plaisir sur son amant.

\- Magnus non, nous sommes dans la salle du trône réfuta Alec difficilement

\- Et alors nous l'avons déjà fait à ce que je sache ricana Magnus

\- Oui mais…gémit Alec

Magnus le fit taire en l'embrassant, il accentua ses caresses sur les fesses d'Alec, il glissa son doigt sur l'anus de son amant. Il fit tourner son doigt sans le caresser, Alec couina de plaisir sous le traitement. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son mari,

\- Malgré que tu refuses, ton corps lui est avide de mes caresses susurra Magnus d'un ton sadique

Alec frémit devant le ton employé de son amant, il l'embrassa dans le cou pour se venger. Il lui lécha derrière l'oreille ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir,

\- On dirait qu'un chaton veut jouer susurra Magnus sur le même ton

\- Ma-Ma-Magnus trembla Alec en regardant son amant

Celui-ci arborait un sourire sadique, il voulut reculer avant de couiner de plaisir quand son amant introduit son doigt en lui. Il cria de plaisir sous le coulissement de son doigt, il prit son membre dressé de son l'autre main pour le masturber.

\- Je vais te montrer qu'on ne défie pas son sultan ricana Magnus perversement

Il débarrassa le pantalon de son amant avant de le pénétrer, Alec gémit de douleur et de satisfaction. Il ondula ses haches en lui ce qui le fit crier, Magnus vit les tétons d'Alec se dresser sous le plaisir. Il regarda les morceaux de chair le narguer, il se redressa avant de les grignoter. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir, il était tombé dans une vague de plaisir que son amant venait de lui donner. Magnus sourit en voyant son mari s'abandonner au plaisir, il le contemplait. Celui-ci était à califourchon sur ses genoux, le torse en avant les genoux écarté autour de lui. Il avait les joues rouges, les lèvres enflées par les baiser. Il sourit devant ce chef-d'œuvre que lui seul pouvait voir, il sourit mi-sadique et mi-pervers. Il ralentit ses coups en lui, Alec redressa devant le ralentissement de son mari.

\- Magnus gémit Alec

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a sourit Magnus

\- S'il te plait gémi Alec en bougeant ses hanches

\- Quoi donc demanda Magnus en ricana intérieurement

\- Va plus vite supplia Alec

Il lui sourit en allant légèrement plus rapidement, Alec rejeta sa tête avant de le fixer à nouveau.

\- S'il te plait supplia Alec frustré

\- J'ai envie de prendre mon temps susurra Magnus en donnant des coups moins vite

Il geignit de plaisir et de frustration, il réfugia sa tête dans son cou en sueur. Il embrassa dans le cou,

\- Pardon mon amour, va plus vite s'excusa Alec

\- Tu veux dire comme ça sourit Magnus en lui donnant un coup plus fort sur sa prostate

Il couina de plaisir, Magnus sourit avant de poser ses mains sur les hanches de son amant. Il se redressa ce qui le fit pénétrer encore plus en lui, Alec cria de plaisir. Il bougea ses hanches plus vite au grand bonheur d'Alec, celui-ci se déversa dans un grand cri de jouissance avant de s'effondrer sur Magnus, le sultan continua avant de jouir à son tour en lui. Alec était dans un état second et tremblait dans ses bras à cause de l'immense orgasme, son amant lui caressa le dos ce qui le donna la chair de poule. Un garde entra dans la salle et s'inclina devant eux sans les regarder,

\- Le capitaine de la garde est venu avec le prisonnier son père qui demande à vous voir informa le garde

\- Bien faite-le entrer répondit Magnus

Il hocha la tête et ressortit, il se leva avec Alec dans ses bras. Il le déposa sur le canapé avec ses habits avant de s'arranger pour s'asseoir sur son trône, Jonathan rentra avec Valentin enchaîné.

\- Que me vaux votre visite demanda Magnus froidement

\- Votre majesté, je demande votre clémence pour ma fille demanda Valentin en s'agenouillant devant Magnus

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ma clémence envers ta fille qui a voulue me faire du chantage cracha Magnus

\- Je le comprends votre majesté mais elle a appris de ses erreurs en prison s'il vous plait supplia le vieil homme

Ils entendirent un gémissement de plaisir provenir de derrière le rideau qui cachait Alec, celui-ci venait de se réveiller de son état second. Il souriait sur le canapé,

\- Votre altesse salua Valentin

Alec releva sa tête pour voir Valentin et Jonathan dans la salle d'audience, il s'habilla et remit son voile. Il sortit de derrière le rideau avant de fixer son mari,

\- Votre majesté, je vous demande votre clémence pour ma fille supplia Valentin

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça cracha Alec

\- Votre altesse supplia Valentin

\- Ta fille a essayé de séduire mon mari en sachant qu'il était marié et qu'il ne voulait personne d'autres que moi vociféra Alec

\- Je vous conjure votre altesse, je vous demande pardon à sa place mais s'il vous plait laissez là sortir de prison proposa Valentin

\- Il n'est pas question, ta fille mérite son châtiment comme toi déclara Alec

\- Capitaine ramenez votre père dans sa cellule et ne le faites plus apparaître devant moi ordonna Magnus d'un ton froid

\- Bien votre majesté répondit Jonathan

Il ramena son père dans sa cellule qui protesta,

\- JONATHAN S'IL TE PLAIT TU SAIS QUE JE NE SUIS PAS COUPABLE ET FAIS-MOI LIBERER ET AUSSI TA SŒUR s'écria Valentin

Celui-ci s'avança près de lui avec un sourire moqueur,

\- Tu as entendu le sultan et son consort, tu seras châtié pendant que je mènerai la belle vie dehors après que je les ai tués avec mes mains. Tu ne seras pas là pour assister à mon couronnement mais tu deviendras l'attraction divertissante quand je ferais une fête en mon honneur une fois que je serai sultan ricana Jonathan en partant

Valentin insulta son fils de tous les noms ce qui le fit rire encore plus, pendant ce temps Magnus se tenait sur le balcon de la chambre d'Alec les bras croisés.

\- Je vois, ils comptent me tuer décréta Magnus

\- Exactement votre majesté mais je ne sais pas quand il a prévu de le faire expliqua Jordan à genoux dans l'ombre

\- Qu'importe, continue de le surveiller et préviens-moi s'il y a du changement signala Magnus

\- Oui votre majesté, répondit Jordan

Le souverain sentit que son espion était toujours là,

\- Votre majesté et la protection de son altesse questionna Jordan

\- C'est Lily qui va s'en charger rassura Magnus

\- Bien répondit Jordan

Il s'en alla sans faire de bruit, Magnus sourit en voyant la loyauté de la garde de l'ombre. Il perdit son sourire en pensant à Jonathan,

\- Le petit jeu a assez duré, il est grand temps d'y mettre un terme déclara Magnus

Il se tourna vers la chambre pour rejoindre son consort dans le lit, celui-ci dormait nu avec une couverture qui recouvrait ses parties intimes. Il sourit tendrement en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser sur le front, il le prit dans ses bras avant de s'endormir. Pendant ce temps Valentin était en train de maudire son fils quand il vit un ombre s'approcher de lui,

\- Qui êtes-vous demanda Valentin froidement

L'ombre entra doucement dans la cellule et il le fit mettre à genoux, il se débattit avec ses maigres forces. L'ombre sortit une fiole avec un liquide, il le força à boire. Le vieil homme l'avala avant de tousser, sa respiration se fit lourde.

\- Que m'avez-vous fait s'étrangla Valentin

Celui-ci ne répondit pas et se faufila dans la cellule de Camille et lui fit subir le même traitement, il entendit les hurlements de souffrance de Camille. Il cria le nom de sa fille mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, l'ombre entra à nouveau dans le cachot. Il fit allonger Valentin par terre en lui donnant un coup de pied, il voulait bouger mais tout son corps était paralysé. L'ombre sortit une dague et le planta dans les genoux de l'ancien conseiller, il écarquilla les yeux de douleur. Le bourreau planta plusieurs fois la dague au même endroit, le vieil homme cracha du sang sous les coups. Ses jambes étaient en charpies, il était estropié des deux jambes. Le bourreau s'attaqua à chacun de ses membres en les séparant de son corps, il commença à s'étouffer dans son sang quand celui-ci le prit par les cheveux pour le relever. Il le traîna hors de la cellule, il vit le corps mutilé de sa fille, elle était nue sans vie. Son bourreau s'était acharné sur elle en la transperçant de part en part, il fut emmené dans une salle où il y avait plusieurs outils de torture, l'ombre l'attacha sur une planche. Il prit une scie et coupa le ventre de Valentin qui ouvrit la bouche pour crier de douleur mais aucun son ne sortit, il déglutit avec son sang. Le bourreau sortit un bocal de vers pout le mettre dans son ventre avant de le recoudre à vif, il le ramena dans la cellule. Il s'en alla et partit rejoindre Jonathan qui l'attendait,

\- Alors demanda le capitaine

\- Votre sœur est morte après que je lui ai planté un couteau en elle et votre père je les estropié de ses membres avant de lui mettre des vers mangeur de chaire dans le ventre,il ne lui reste pas beaucoup de temps à vivre avec ses bestioles expliqua l'ombre

\- Bon travaille sourit Jonathan en lançant un sac d'écus

Il le prit et s'en alla, le capitaine éclata de rire sénilement. Les larmes se mirent à couler de ses yeux à force qu'il riait,

\- Maintenant mon plan va se mettre en place sourit Jonathan

Il souriait encore plus en pensant à son plan,

\- Bien, très cher consort voyons si vous ferez toujours le malin après que je vous ai torturé mentalement en tuant le sultan sous vos yeux ricana Jonathan

Il rentra chez lui, Jordan fut furieux en l'entendant. Il sortit son arme pour le tuer discrètement avant de se faire plaque contre le mur sans un bruit,

\- Tu vas nous faire repérer déclara Lily

\- Laisse-moi le tué fulmina Jordan

\- Non, sa majesté ne nous a pas ordonné son assassinat. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais reste tranquille, moi aussi j'ai envie de le tuer. Il faut attendre les ordres l'apaisa Lily

Il serra sa lame dans sa main qui le fit saigner, il le rangea sous le regard de sa supérieure.

\- Continue de l'espionner normalement conseilla Lily

\- Veille sur son altesse demanda Jordan

Sa supérieure hocha la tête et disparu dans la nuit, Jordan soupira longuement avant de sentir une main sur son épaule.

\- Lily a raison, tu sais avoua Maia en sortant de l'ombre

\- Je sais soupira Jordan en regardant sa femme

Ils regardèrent Jonathan en train de coucher avec une servante, le lendemain Alec vaqua à ses obligations comme à son habitude. Il se rendit dans la salle d'audience pour assister Magnus,

\- Votre altesse appela Jonathan

\- Capitaine Jonathan demanda Alec

\- Sa majesté n'est pas dans la salle d'audience répondit Jonathan

Alec fronça les sourcils en sachant que le sultan faisait audience à cette heure et l'attendait pour commencer,

\- Il est au camp d'entraînement avoua Jonathan

\- Oh je vois souffla Alec

Il se dirigea vers le camp, Jonathan regarda si personne n'était dans les parages pour sortir son épée de son étui. Clary sortait juste au même moment de ses appartements,

\- ATTENTION hurla Clary en voyant Jonathan menacé Alec

Alec se retourna pour stopper l'épée de Jonathan, il le repoussa avec son pied. Le capitaine l'attaqua à nouveau avant se faire arrêter par une lame, le consort vit Lily esquiver les attaques de Jonathan

\- Lily interpella Alec

\- Votre altesse, tout va bien demanda Lily sans le regardée

\- Tout va bien répondit Alec

\- Qui es-tu questionna Jonathan

\- Personne mais tu es en état d'arrestation pour avoir osé attaquer le consort claqua Lily

\- C'est ça ricana Jonathan en claquant des doigts

Des soldats vinrent les encercler tous les trois, Alec protégea sa belle-sœur de son corps alors que Lily se mit devant eux.

\- Tuez-les ordonna Jordan sardoniquement

Les soldats renégat les attaquèrent avant de se faire attaquer par Jace et Raphaël et Magnus, Jonathan en les voyants s'enfuit vers les écuries.

\- Il s'enfuit remarqua Jace

\- On s'occupera plus tard de lui répondit Raphaël

Magnus les massacra tous en faisant gicler le sang sur lui en les décapitant, les deux autres se firent assommer. Clary se réfugia dans les bras de Jace qui la serra dans ses bras, Magnus s'approcha d'Alec et fit de même.

\- Est-ce que ça va demanda Magnus

\- Lily m'a protégé rassura Alec en tournant vers la jeune femme qui venait de disparaître

\- D'accord acquiesça Magnus

\- Que faisons-nous de Jonathan demanda Raphaël

\- Retrouvez-le et faite le afficher comme traître à la couronne ordonna Magnus

\- Très bien répondit Raphaël

Arrivé le soir, Magnus alla dans un endroit discret quand il sentit qu'il était suivi, il se retourna et s'étonna de voir Alec devant lui.

\- Alexander s'étonna Magnus

\- Je suis ton mari et ton consort Magnus, je veux aussi participer déclara Alec déterminé

Il sourit et lui tendit sa main avant continuer leur route, ils arrêtèrent devant une grande place.

\- Rassemblez-vous ordonna Magnus

Alec vit plusieurs personnes se rassembler sur la place, tous vêtus de noir avec des cagoules. Il vit Lily en tête, ils étaient à genoux en face d'eux.

\- Nous attendons vos ordres votre majesté demanda Lily

\- Traquer Jonathan Morgenstern et ramener le vivant, ordonna Magnus

\- Oui votre majesté répondit tous

Lily se leva et sortit sa larme de sa manche et se coupa la main en se mettant à genoux devant Alec, tous firent pareils derrière elle.

\- NOUS JURONS DE RETROUVER CE TRAÎTRE QUI A OSER VOUS ATTAQUER, NOUS PRÊTONS SERMENT SUR NOTRE VIE QUE NOUS VOUS PROTEGERONS TOUJOURS déclarait tous

Alec hocha la tête devant le serment de sang de la garde de l'ombre, ils disparurent tous comme un seul homme.

\- Et si on rentrait proposa Magnus

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne leur as pas dit de tuer Jonathan questionna Alec

\- Parce que je veux qu'il paie répondit Magnus

Un garde vint les voir en s'inclinant devant lui,

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Magnus

\- Majesté, on a trouvé Camille Morgenstern morte mutilée dans sa cellule annonça le garde

\- Le salopard insulta Magnus

\- Et aussi Valentin Morgenstern en train d'agoniser acheva le garde

Magnus fit une expression froide ce qui fit frissonner Alec,

\- Abrégé ses souffrances ordonna Magnus sans émotions

Le garde hocha la tête et s'en alla, le sultan se dirigea vers le harem talonné par Alec. Il se tourna vers lui, il allait parler pour le rassurer

\- Tu es tendu, je vais te masser un peu proposa Alec

Il le fit s'allonger ce qui le laissa perplexe, il le massa après lui avoir fait enlever son gilet. Magnus soupira d'aise sous le massage de son amant, il se retourna vers lui pour le regarder. Le consort se pencha vers lui, il l'embrassa doucement.

\- Fais-moi l'amour chuchota Alec en lui caressant le visage

Magnus le fit basculer sur le lit, il lui fit l'amour plusieurs fois. Alec avait remarqué que les caresses de son amant étaient différentes, ils étaient imprégnés de la peur de le perdre et la colère envers lui-même. Alec lui caressa le visage en l'embrassant, Magnus continua ses coups butoirs en lui.

\- Je t'aime gémit Alec

Magnus le serra dans ses bras quand il prononça ses mots, Alec répéta ses mots s'en cessent pour le rassurer. Il regarda Magnus endormi blotti contre lui, il lui caressa les cheveux. Il entendit du bruit sur le balcon, il se leva en mettant son pantalon. Il trouva Lily agenouillée devant lui,

\- Lily que se passe-t-il demanda Alec

\- Je suis passé pour savoir si sa majesté va bien demanda Lily

\- Je vais très bien Lily et c'est grâce à toi remercia Alec

Elle se releva et lui fit un sourire avant de partir, Alec sourit aussi en voyant l'inquiétude de la commandante de la garde de l'ombre. Pendant ce temps Jonathan galopait dans les plaines du désert pour se sauver loin du royaume d'Edom, il arriva près d'un village. Il se réfugia dans une maison abandonnée,

\- Au moins je serai à l'abri pour quelque temps sourit Jonathan

Plusieurs jours passèrent depuis la tentative d'assassinat de Jonathan envers Alec, Raphaël et Jace avaient lancé une troupe de soldats pour partir à sa recherche, les soldats renégats qui avaient prêté allégeance à Jonathan furent exécutés pour haute trahison.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la traque et la capture de Jonathan. Bisous glacées.**


	30. Chapter 29

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109 : Jonathan va souffrir dans ce chapitre ne t'inquiète pas et aussi la garde de l'ombre va encore intervenir**

 **Maia0067: Jonathan va souffrir dans ce chapitre ne t'en fais pas**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 29, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 29**_

Alec regardait son frère entrain d'entraînés les soldats à la voltige, il souriait nostalgique en repensant à ses parents. Il se sentit observé et vit le général le regarder,

\- Tout va bien, votre altesse s'inquiéta le général

\- Tout va bien, juste un moment de nostalgie répondit Alec

\- Je vois, que diriez-vous de faire un peu de tir à l'arc proposa Raphaël

\- Eh bien général, vous savez comment me parler sourit Alec

Le général ria et alla prendre l'arc d'Alec dans l'armurerie, Alec essaya de s'entraîner à tirer avec trois flèches en même temps après avoir réussi à maîtriser avec deux flèches. Il tira les trois en même temps et deux se fichèrent dans la cible, mais l'autre alla par terre.

\- C'est plus dur avec trois flèches remarqua Alec

\- Bien sûr que non votre majesté, le plus dur c'est avec cinq flèches rassura Raphaël

\- Je vois, mais comment vous avez fait général demanda Alec

Raphaël vint près de lui en lui demandant l'arc, il prit les flèches.

\- Voyez ma posture votre altesse, c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire montra Raphaël en tirant avec les 3 flèches

\- Je vais essayer compris Alec

Alec copia la position de Raphaël, il se concentra quand une main vint se poser sur sa taille et sentit un souffle chaud derrière sa nuque. Il fut déconcentré et tira maladroitement, une flèche se planta en bas de la cible, la deuxième se planta par terre et la troisième faillit blesser un soldat.

\- Désolé s'excusa Alec

\- Ce n'est rien votre altesse rassura le soldat

Il se tourna vers le coupable pour trouver son mari avec un grand sourire moqueur sur le visage,

\- Magnus, j'étais en train de m'entraîner gronda Alec

\- Je sais, tu es tellement magnifique quand tu es concentré admira Magnus

Raphaël se rapprocha d'eux et regarda mécontent son sultan,

\- Votre majesté, je n'aime pas la façon dont vous avez déconcentré son altesse gronda Raphaël

Magnus roula des yeux devant la loyauté de son général, il embrassa son mari dans le cou avant de prendre une épée pour se tourner vers son général.

\- Un petit duel général proposa Magnus

\- Avec joie votre majesté répondit Raphaël

Ils commencèrent à se battre l'un contre l'autre sous les regards de tous, certains encourageaient Magnus et d'autres leur général. Magnus esquiva les attaques de son général qui attaquait sans relâche, il fit une pirouette avant de sauter par-dessus son épaule ce qui surprit Jace et fit sourire Alec, le blondinet se tourna vers son frère.

\- Tu lui as appris la voltige questionna Jace surpris

\- Oui il m'a demandé de lui apprendre et en échange il m'apprend le maniement de l'épée répondit Alec en rougissement

\- Le maniement de l'épée ou sur autre chose taquina Jace

Il rougit violemment et détourna la tête pour éviter de regarder le sourire malicieux de son frère,

\- Au moins je sais pourquoi il peut éviter mes coups compris Jace

Il hocha la tête et continua de regarder le duel, Magnus fit reculer son général. Il fit tourner son épée dans sa main avant de retirer son gilet, le consort avait les joues rouges et s'extasiait devant le torse en sueur de son époux.

\- Alec est-ce- AH ben le voilà parti sur la lune en regardant son mari observa Jace en voyant l'état de son frère

Magnus attaqua à son tour son général, Raphaël se défendait en ripostant à son tour. Le sultan attaqua sur le flanc du dirigeant de son armée quand il faillit être désarmé, il fit un salto-arrière. Raphaël courut et voltigea aussi ce qui étonna le souverain, Alec qui s'était réveillé de sa rêverie se tourna vers Jace.

\- Il n'y a pas que toi qui appris la voltige à quelqu'un sourit Jace

Magnus sourit à son général qui lui sourit complice, ils s'attaquèrent de front. Après un moment de lutte Magnus vaincu son général, celui-ci s'inclina vers son sultan.

\- Tu m'as beaucoup surpris aujourd'hui général sourit Magnus

\- Il n'y a pas que vous qui à appris ce talent votre majesté sourit Raphaël de complicité

Le sultan ria en se tournant vers son consort et son commandant, il fit un sourire en coin.

\- Un duel commandant Jace proposa Magnus

\- Ce sera avec un grand plaisir, votre majesté accepta Jace en retirant son épée de son fourreau

Le noiraud sourit en voyant son frère et son mari se battrent, le général s'approcha près de lui.

\- Sa majesté est en pleine forme remarqua Raphaël

\- Je sais, je pense qu'il fait ça pour ne pas perdre la main conclu Alec

\- Si vous le dites votre altesse répondit Raphaël

Ils observèrent le duel qui finit par la victoire de Magnus, il vint près de son consort en passant une main dans ses cheveux humides de sueurs. Alec déglutit difficilement en voyant le geste, il le prit par la taille pour le plaquer contre son torse. Le noiraud se mordit les lèvres en sentant l'odeur de son amant qui l'envoûtait et l'excitait, Magnus ricana intérieurement devant l'état de compagnon.

\- Je vais prendre un bain avant de faire audience, n'oublie pas de me rejoindre prévint Magnus en le relâchant

\- O-O-Ou-Ou-Oui bredouilla Alec troublé

Il s'en alla vers le palais en laissant son mari complètement troublé et excité, il sursauta quand Jace posa la main sur son épaule.

\- Je pense qu'un bain te fera le plus grand bien conseilla Jace

Il rougit violemment avant de courir sous le rire de son frère, il se rendit dans le harem. Il se dirigea vers le hammam et vit son mari de dos en train de se laver, il se déshabilla avant de rentrer dans l'eau à son tour. Magnus sourit en entendant l'eau bouger, il se retourna en observant son mari se mordre les lèvres.

\- J'ai cru que j'allais prendre le bain seul taquina Magnus en s'approchant de lui

Il rougit avant de se laisser aller dans l'étreinte de son amant, après un moment il avait la tête rejetée en arrière, les joues rouges de plaisir et haletant sous l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir. Magnus embrassa son torse humide, il se retira de lui ce qui le fit grimacer. Il passa de l'eau sensuellement sur le corps de son amant,

\- Je t'aime confessa Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils restèrent dans ce moment de plénitude avant que Magnus ne se lève, il regarda Alec qui était assis dans l'eau.

\- Je t'attends pour faire les audiences signala Magnus

Il hocha la tête et sortit de l'eau sous le regard béat de son consort, Alec resta un moment en rougissant en sentant les fluides de son mari sortir de son intimité. Il se lava rapidement et s'habilla avant de le rejoindre dans la salle d'audience, il s'assit sur son trône. Ils s'occupèrent des cas du royaume, Magnus gérait les injustices et Alec résolvait les problèmes des gens. Le dernier sujet s'en alla en s'inclinant et en les remerciant, le consort soupira de fatigue en s'allongeant à demi sur le canapé qui lui faisait office de trône.

\- Déjà fatigué taquina Magnus en le regardant depuis son trône

\- Oui, disons que je n'ai pas eu le temps de me reposer après mon entraînement de tir à l'arc sourit Alec

\- Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi votre altesse demanda Magnus sur un ton taquin

\- Parce que mon mari m'a envoûté et m'a fait l'amour dans le bain au lieu de me laisser me reposer gloussa Alec en le regardant

\- Je vois mais je voudrais vous rappeler votre altesse que votre mari a tout fait le droit de vous détendre sourit Magnus

Il ria ce qui fit sourire Magnus, un garde entra pour signaler une demande d'audience. Le sultan se redressa et lui fit signe qu'il pouvait l'amener, un marchand entra et s'inclina devant eux. Il exposa son problème et Alec le résolu sous l'approbation de Magnus. Le marchand repartit heureux de la solution qu'il avait eu de la part d'Alec,

\- Garde appela Magnus

Un garde entra dans la pièce,

\- Oui votre majesté demanda le garde

\- Il y a encore des demandes à traiter questionna Magnus

\- Pour le moment il n'y en a pas votre majesté répondit le garde

\- Bien compris Magnus

Il les laissa seuls, Alec se leva et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de son mari. Celui-ci lui caressa la cuisse de son amant,

\- As-tu des nouvelles de la garde de l'ombre demanda Alec en le regardant

\- Pas encore mais pour le moment ils sont toujours entrain de traquer ce traître

\- Je vois, que vas-tu faire de lui demanda Alec

\- Je pense que la torture de la scie est très bien pour ce traître répondit Magnus

\- C'est quoi demanda Alec

Magnus l'embrassa dans le cou avant de remonter vers son oreille,

\- Vaut mieux pas que tu le saches se contenta de dire Magnus

\- Comme tu veux souffla Alec en sentant les caresses de son amant sur lui

Il gémit doucement en le voyant en train d'embrasser son cou, il caressa son torse doucement. Magnus grignota le cou d'Alec avant d'entendre un bruit discret, il arrêta et prit un air sérieux ce qui rendit son consort confus,

\- Qu'en est-il de la recherche demanda Magnus

\- Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir dérangé en plein moment intime mais nos recherches se poursuivre sur ce traître mais nous avons eu des informations concernant le meurtre de l'ancien conseiller Valentin et de sa fille Camille révéla Jordan

\- Dis-le moi demanda Magnus en regardant Alec qui écoutait aussi

\- C'est Jonathan qui a payé un homme pour tuer son père et sa sœur, il a assassiné aussi sa mère avant de balancer son corps dans un caniveau raconta Jordan

Magnus ferma les yeux et sentit une caresse sur sa joue, il ouvrit les yeux pour voir son mari lui sourire pour apaiser sa colère sourde.

\- Bien, avez-vous trouvé cet homme questionna Magnus

\- Oui votre majesté, que voulez-vous qu'on fasse demanda Jordan derrière le trône

Il caressa la joue de son amant en l'embrassant avec tendresse,

\- Assassinez-le répondit Magnus simplement

\- Entendu accepta Jordan

\- Soyez discret conseilla Magnus

\- Oui votre majesté répondit Jordan

\- Faites attention à vous conseilla Alec en regardant son mari en souriant

\- A vos ordres votre altesse remercia Jordan

Ils n'entendirent plus rien, Alec sourit à Magnus en venant l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- J'ai envie de toi susurra Magnus

\- On vient de faire l'amour dans le bain rougit Alec

\- Je sais mais tes caresses et tes baisers m'ont rendu avide répondit Magnus

Il rougit encore plus qu'il était ce qui le fit ricaner, le consort se leva et vint se placer entre les jambes de son amant. Celui-ci en le voyant faire eut les pupilles dilatées, Alec retira son pantalon et lui sourit coquin. Jordan alla retrouver Lily qui l'attendait sur le haut d'une colline,

\- Qu'as dit sa majesté demanda Lily en regardant la plaine

\- Il a dit d'assassiner l'homme qui a tué l'ancien conseiller et sa fille et aussi de continuer de traquer Jonathan déclara Jordan

\- Bien, Maia et toi vous assurez cette mission tous les deux ordonna Lily

\- A votre ordre commandant répondit Jordan

Il tourna le dos à sa supérieure,

\- Jordan interpella Lily

\- Oui demanda Jordan

\- Fais ça sans bavure et ne laisse pas de trace conseilla Lily sans le regarder

\- Très bien répondit Jordan avant de disparaître

Lily resta sur la colline et replaça une mèche derrière son oreille, une femme apparut derrière elle.

\- Commandante, on a retrouvé le traître avertit la femme

\- D'accord compris Lily

Elles disparurent dans la nuit sans que personne ne le soupçonne, Jordan et Maia se rendirent dans une ville et suivit le complice de Jonathan. Celui-ci rentra dans un bordel, ils s'approchèrent doucement. Maia regarda son époux et hocha la tête, elle alla se changer avant de rentrer dans le bordel. La tenancière ayant reconnu Maia passa à côté d'elle doucement,

\- Ne fais pas peur à mes filles prévint la tenancière

Elle hocha la tête et monta dans la chambre après que celle-ci lui est indiquée la chambre où était le complice, celui-ci était en train de faire les préliminaires avec une courtisane. Le complice en voyant l'espionne rentrée dans la chambre se mit à sourire perversement,

\- Oh tu veux toi aussi participer ricana l'homme perversement

Elle se plaça contre la porte en regardant froidement l'autre femme qui se leva et prit ses habits pour partir,

\- Tu crois que tu pourrais me satisfaire toute seule commenta l'homme

Elle s'approcha en roulant des hanches doucement, elle grimpa sur le lit à califourchon sur l'homme qui s'excitait de plus en plus. Ils commencèrent à coucher ensemble, le complice poussa des râles de plaisir sous les ondulations de Maia toujours à califourchon sur lui.

\- Ah oui comme ça gémit l'homme

Maia retira ses mains sur le torse de l'homme et mit une main dans ses cheveux pour ressortir un poignard assez fin caché, elle trancha la gorge de l'homme d'un geste vif pour le tuer sur le coup. Le sang gicla sur son visage, elle descendit de lui et ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser passer son mari qui prit le corps de l'homme avant de repartir. Elle ressortit de la chambre et jeta un sac d'écus à la tenancière qui hocha la tête, Maia attendit son mari après s'être rhabillé.

\- La commandante nous attend au nord-est à la sortie de la ville signala Maia

\- On y va renchérit Jordan

Ils allèrent rejoindre le reste de la troupe, Lily les attendait avec tous les autres. Jordan hocha la tête pour signaler que la mission fut un sucées, la commandante commença à donner ses instructions pour capturer Jonathan. Ils entourèrent la vieille maison qui servait de cachette à Jonathan et à ses soldats renégats,

\- Le sultan est à notre recherche, que faut-il faire capitaine demanda un soldat

\- Pour le moment il faut nous faire passer pour mort pour rassembler une armée pour vaincre le sultan expliqua Jonathan

\- L'armée du sultan est plus puissante en avez-vous conscients demanda un autre soldat

\- Je le sais mais j'ai encore de la ressource souri Jonathan

\- Qu'allez-vous faire une fois sur le trône questionna le premier soldat

\- Quand je serai le sultan, j'épouserai les deux princesses Theresa et Clarissa ensuite je tuerai leurs maris. Je gouvernerai le royaume à ma manière expliqua Jonathan

\- ET pour le consort questionna le deuxième soldat

\- Pour lui je lui réserve un sort très particulier ricana Jonathan

Tous se joignirent à son rire sauf l'un d'entre eux qui réfléchissait,

\- J'ai entendu une rumeur dans le palais, comme quoi il existe au sein du royaume une armée secrète qui agit dans l'ombre qui fut créé par le précédent sultan dévoila le troisième homme

\- C'est qu'une rumeur, il existe aucune armée de l'ombre rigola Jonathan

Tous rigolèrent encore plus devant la révélation du troisième homme, Lily fit un signe à ses hommes. Tous entrèrent dans la maison, les soldats virent des ombres s'attaquer à eux. Jonathan n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il tomba par terre attaché, il regarda les ombres et vit des personnes cagoulées devant lui.

\- Qui êtes-vous demanda Jonathan plein de rage

\- Personne ne va te répondre à cette question Jonathan Morgenstern répondit une voix qui lui était familière

Lily rentra dans la pièce et retira sa capuche de sa tête et regarda Jonathan froidement,

\- TOI la reconnut l'ancien capitaine

\- Oui moi, tu es en état d'arrestation pour avoir tenté d'assassiner le consort déclara Lily

\- Qui êtes-vous tous demanda Jonathan

\- Comme si nous allions te le révéler se moqua Lily

Jonathan se releva et repoussa son assaillant avant de courir dehors, Lily n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce malgré sa fuite.

\- Bat interpella Lily

Un homme hocha la tête et disparut dans l'ombre, la commandante tourna les talons.

\- Commandante, que faites t-on d'eux demanda l'un des espions

La jeune femme se tourna vers les soldats renégats,

\- Tuez-les répondit Lily simplement en sortant de la pièce

Elle entendit des sons gutturaux dans la maison et ses hommes sortirent comme si de rien n'était, un soldat apparut devant elle avec un aigle sur l'épaule.

\- Un message de la troupe du général pour savoir ont en est oùau sujet de la traque de Jonathan révéla le soldat

\- Dites-lui où nous sommes et aussi que nous avons capturé le traître déclara Lily

\- Très bien répondit le soldat

Bat revint avec Jonathan sur l'épaule, la jeune femme vit que celui-ci était assommé. Elle regarda son subordonné en haussant un sourcil,

\- Il voulait s'échapper se défendit Bat en haussant les épaules

Elle hocha la tête dépitée avant de faire signe à ses hommes, ils disparurent dans la nuit en laissant leur supérieure seule. Elle entendit des pas de chevaux, Raphaël vit sa femme avec le traître à ses pieds.

\- Il est mort demanda Raphaël

\- Assommé, tu peux l'emmener et dire à sa majesté que la mission fut un succès décréta Lily

\- Très bien, une bonne chose de faite. Il a des complices demanda son mari

\- Avait des complices rectifia Lily

Il hocha la tête avant de partir avec Jonathan, il jeta Jonathan en prison.

\- Général voulez-vous qu'on aille prévenir le sultan de la capture du traître questionna un garde

Raphaël regarda dehors et vit que la nuit était bien avancée,

\- Non, pas pour l'instant nous le ferons demain matin répondit Raphaël en sortant de la prison

Le lendemain le garde vint informer Magnus de la capture de Jonathan, ils l'amenèrent devant lui. Tous étaient rassemblés dans la salle d'audience, Alec regarda l'ancien capitaine froidement derrière son rideau.

\- Jonathan Morgenstern, vous êtes accusé du meurtre de votre père et votre sœur ainsi que le meurtre du capitaine Sébastien Verlac. Vous êtes aussi d'accuser d'avoir tenté d'assassiner le consort Alexander Gédéon Lightwood-Bane, pour tous ces chefs d'accusation vous méritez la peine de mort qu'avez-vous à dire demanda Magnus

\- Que vous êtes une bande de connards tous autant que vous êtes, laissez sa majesté épouser un roturier en plus d'un voleur. Si j'avais réussi mon coup aujourd'hui j'aurai profité des corps des princesses et j'aurais aussi regardé le consort se faire fouetter sous mes yeux comme attraction divertissante ricana Jonathan

Magnus descendit de son trône lentement, il retira son épée de son étui. Il s'approcha de lui,

\- Ouvrez-lui sa bouche et tirer-moi sa langue ordonna Magnus froidement

Les gardes firent ce qu'il dit, Jonathan essaya de se débattre. Magnus se tourna vers sa sœur qui hocha la tête et couvrit les yeux de Max, d'un coup sec il trancha la langue de Jonathan. Celui-ci hurla de douleur en crachant du sang, Magnus ramassa la langue coupée.

\- Donnez cette langue aux rats de la prison décréta Magnus

\- Oui votre majesté répondit les gardes

Jonathan cria de douleur en crachant beaucoup de sang de sa bouche, le sultan retourna sur son trône.

\- Demain à midi tu seras exécuté sur la place publique déclara Magnus

Celui-ci cria toujours et fut emmené par les gardes, tous s'inclinèrent devant Magnus avant de sortir. Le souverain se tourna vers son mari qui lui fit un sourire rassurant,

\- Je t'aime sourit Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Les deux se rendirent dans un endroit secret,

\- Rassemblez-vous ordonna Magnus

Tout les gardes de l'ombre se rassemblèrent devant eux, ils étaient à genoux.

\- Je suis fier de vous d'avoir capturé ce traître, je sais aussi que ce n'était pas facile pour vous car vous avez eu envie de le tuer après ce qu'il a fait votre consort sourit Magnus en se tournant vers Alec

Celui-ci sourit aussi en sachant la loyauté extrême de la garde,

\- De ce fait je vous accorde à tous un souhait accorda Magnus

Lily leva la tête et regarda le couple royal,

\- Nous avons qu'un souhait votre majesté répondit Lily

\- Quelle est telle, je m'engage à le faire répondit Magnus

\- Nous voulons voir qu'une seule fois le visage du consort demanda Lily

Alec sourit et s'avança vers eux en retirant le voile, la garde de l'ombre vit le visage de l'homme pour qui ils avaient prêté serment. Chacun d'eux imprima le visage de leur altesse dans sa mémoire,

\- Nous vous remercions votre altesse remercia Lily

Ils se retirèrent tous en se volatilisant, Magnus se tourna vers Alec.

\- La garde de l'ombre t'obéis plus qu'a moi remarqua Magnus

\- Je pense qu'ils obéissent autant à toi qu'a moi sourit Alec

\- Je pense aussi ricana Magnus

Il l'embrassa en le prenant par la taille,

\- Et si on allait dans notre chambre proposa Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Tu es très gourmand ma parole gloussa Alec

\- Oui, c'est pour dire que mon consort est très beau et que je ne puis lui résister davantage. Je suppose qu'il doit m'envoûter susurra Magnus

\- Oh votre majesté, êtes-vous en train de penser que j'utilise de la magie sur vous demanda Alec sur le même ton

\- Exact, et savez-vous que la sorcellerie est interdite dans mon royaume sous peine de sanction séduisit Magnus

\- Quel est mon châtiment questionna Alec en lui caressant le torse avec son doigt

\- Vous le verrez votre altesse sourit Magnus en le portant comme une princesse

Il rigola et se fit porter jusqu'au harem, en chemin ils croisèrent Jace qui venait de faire les rondes autour du palais.

\- Bonsoir commandant et bonne soirée salua Magnus en passant avec Alec dans les bras

\- Euh bonsoir et bonne nuit répondit Jace éberlué par la scène

Alec rougit en regardant la tête éberluée de son frère,

\- Bonne soirée Jace, et dit bonne nuit à Clary pour moi s'écria Alec

Magnus ricana en rentrant dans le harem et se dirigea dans la chambre pour jeter son amant sur le lit,

\- Tu es vrai impossible rigola Alec entre deux baisers

Il rigola aussi avant de lui faire l'amour presque toute la nuit, le lendemain tous furent rassemblés sur la place publique. Tessa n'avait pas emmené Max à l'exécution malgré le mécontentement de celui-ci, Magnus regarda Jonathan froidement. Celui-ci était nu attaché la tête en bas au-dessus d'un grillage, le peuple l'insultait après avoir appris sa tentative d'assassinat. Tous les sujets du royaume aimaient Alec profondément depuis que celui-ci les aidait dans leurs problèmes,

\- BOURREAUX, FAÎTES VOTRE TRAVAIL ordonna Magnus

Deux bourreaux s'approchèrent de l'ancien capitaine avec une grande scie dentée, ils se mirent devant lui et ils commencèrent à le scier en deux. Jonathan hurla de douleur sous le traitement, Clary détourna la tête dans les bras de Jace qui regardait sans broncher. Alec ferma les yeux un moment avant de les rouvrir,

\- Ça suffit arrêta Magnus

Les deux bourreaux s'arrêtèrent de le scier en deux,

\- Empalez-le ordonna Magnus

Ils hochèrent la tête et prirent une grande lance et empalèrent Jonathan dans sa blessure et le mirent sur la lance, ils plantèrent la lance debout dans la terre. L'ancien capitaine cracha du sang au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, son corps s'empala doucement sur la lance et fini transpercer. Le peuple criait de joie en voyant cela, Magnus fit disperser le peuple après l'exécution. Alec se rendit dans les appartements de sa belle-sœur pour voir son petit frère qui boudait,

\- Max sourit Alec

\- Alec, je suis en colère contre maman, elle n'a pas voulu que j'assiste à la mise à mort de ce traître bouda Max

\- Et elle a parfaitement raison Max, parce que tu es encore trop jeune pour regarder ce genre de scène décréta Alec

\- Ce n'est pas juste soupira Max

\- Je sais mais c'est comme ça, tu serais traumatisé encore plus que quand papa et maman ont rejoint les étoiles expliqua Alec

\- Oh compris Max

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de le prendre dans ses bras en l'embrassant dans les cheveux, Tessa le remercia du regard de l'avoir calmé. Il hocha la tête pour la rassurer, Will et Jem entrèrent dans la pièce.

\- Maxwell Joseph Lightwood, ton père Jem et moi nous t'attendons depuis une heure dans la bibliothèque gronda Will

\- Oups j'avais oublié grimaça Max

\- File à la bibliothèque petit filou ou je te punisse en te faisant recopier tous les parchemins d'économies de sa majesté menaça Will

\- Oh non tous sauf ça s'écria Max en courant hors de la pièce

Tous se mirent à rire au cri de Max, Alec alla rejoindre le camp pour s'entraîner sous la surveillance de Raphaël.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le retour d'Izzy et l'étrange découvert d'Alec. Bisous glacées.**


	31. Chapter 30

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109 : Je ne crois pas que à cette époque il y avait des gants enfin bref oui il y aura encore des lapins dans ce chapitre XD ça m'a fait plaisir de voir que tu aimé la torture de Jonathan**

 **Alec Barton : Pour le moment il aura plus de chapitre mignoreirie avant d'avoir quelques tensions XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quel dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 30, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 30**_

Alec écouta son petit frère en train de lire un livre, il sourit en voyant les progrès fulgurant de son petit frère pour les études.

\- C'est super Max sourit Alec

\- Oui, d'après papa Will je vais commencer ma formation à l'épée d'ici à la semaine prochaine supposa Max

\- Je pense que Jace va t'entraîner à l'épée, en plus de la voltige pensa Alec

Il grimaça en pensant à l'entraînement de la voltige, Clary et Tessa entrèrent dans le salon où ils étaient.

\- Bonjour Alec salua les deux princesses

\- Bonjour vous deux salua Alec à son tour

\- Alors que se passe-t-il demanda Tessa en s'asseyant près de son fils

\- Max me parlait de son futur entraînement au camp des soldats répondit Alec

\- Oui c'est Will qui a eu l'idée en pensant que Max était assez grand pour avoir une formation pour apprendre le maniement de l'épée et d'autres armes expliqua Tessa en soupirant

\- On dirait que ça te réjouis pas trop déduit Clary

\- C'est exact parce qu'il est encore un enfant soupira Tessa

\- Je ne suis plus un enfant maman Tessa, je veux devenir grand en plus c'est Jace qui va m'apprendre la voltige et l'épée s'exclama Max

\- Tu sais le maniement de l'épée est très dur décréta Alec

Il fronça les sourcils en le regardant,

\- Alec, je ne savais pas que tu savais manier une épée. Qui te la apprit demanda son petit frère

\- C'est sa majesté qui me l'a enseigné répondit Alec en rougissant légèrement

\- Je peux te dire que ton frère est un élève assidu complimenta Magnus en entrant dans la pièce

Alec rougit encore plus en voyant son amant rentrer dans la pièce, il salua ses sœurs et son jeune beau-frère pour venir embrasser chastement son mari par-dessus son voile.

\- Tu as fini ta réunion avec les ministres demanda Cary

\- Oui, je l'ai terminé. Je dois à nouveau trouver un capitaine de la garde soupira Magnus en massant sa nuque

\- Je suppose que beaucoup ont dû te soumettre leur fils supposa Tessa

\- Tu peux le dire souffla Magnus

Alec passa discrètement la main derrière la nuque de Magnus pour le masser, celui-ci lui fit un sourire de reconnaissance. Un garde entra dans la pièce avec un parchemin,

\- Pardonnez-moi votre altesse mais vous avez une missive avertit le garde

Alec tendit la main et prit le parchemin pour lire, il fit un grand sourire.

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Magnus

\- C'est un message d'Izzy, elle va nous rendre visite dans trois mois répondit Alec

\- YOUPIE s'écria Max

Tessa riait devant la joie de son fils adoptif, Magnus regarda son mari qui était heureux de la nouvelle. Ils se promenèrent dans le couloir ensemble,

\- Ta sœur va venir nous rendre visite, tu es heureux demanda Magnus

\- Plus que jamais, ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu aussi répondit Alec

\- C'est vrai ça fera plus de sept mois qu'elle n'est pas venue réfléchie Magnus

\- Oui sourit Alec

Magnus vint effleurer la main d'Alec avant la prendre dans la sienne, il serra la main de son mari.

\- Ça te dirait de sortir hors du palais proposa Magnus

\- Il fait encore jour pour aller galoper dans le désert remarqua Alec

\- Je te parle dans la ville sourit Magnus

\- J'accepte accepta Alec

Ils allèrent dans les écuries et ils galopèrent dans la ville, les sujets virent le couple royal passer devant eux. Ils les acclamèrent,

\- Et si on marchait un peu proposa Alec

\- Tu veux voir les sujets de plus près déduit Magnus

\- Oui, mais si tu ne veux pas compris Alec

\- Non, ça m'enchanterait de voir un peu mon peuple sourit Magnus en descendant du cheval

Ils marchaient dans la ville, les marchands venaient les aborder pour vendre leurs marchandises. Alec riait à ça alors que Magnus souriait, ils arrivèrent dans une ruelle qu'Alec connaissait. Il lâcha la main de Magnus et s'approcha avant de voir la maison délabrée où il avait vécu avec sa fratrie,

\- C'est ici que tu as vécu demanda Magnus

\- Oui, ça me fait bizarre de revenir ici répondit Alec

Ils rentrèrent dans la maison délabrée, le consort caressa le mur doucement de la maison. Il sourit nostalgique en regardant le salon qui était resté tel qu'ils l'avaient laissé à part la poussière qui y régnait,

\- Après que Hodge nous ait chassés dans la rue et quand nous avons rejoint cette maison nous nous sommes fait la promesse que tôt ou tard on quitterait ce taudis raconta Alec en explorant chaque pièce comme si c'était la première fois

\- Où tu dormais questionna Magnus en voyant qu'une seule pièce

\- Je dormais avec Max généralement car il était souvent malade à cet époque répondit Alec en s'asseyant sur l'ancien lit

\- Tu dormais avec ta fratrie conclue Magnus

Il hocha la tête, Magnus vint l'embrasser tendrement avant de l'allonger sur le matelas. Il lui fit l'amour, il le regarda allongé sur le ventre.

\- Magnus, tu m'as jamais dit pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as choisi questionna Alec

\- Les soldats se plaignaient toujours de vos tours à Jace et toi à Raphaël, il me l'avait dit alors je voulais le voir de mes propres yeux. C'est là que je t'ai vu avec ton frère en train de sauter le toit avec le sac de nourriture, je t'ai suivi ce qui m'a valu un soupir de Raphaël ricana Magnus

Son compagnon souriait aussi,

\- Pour te dire quand je t'ai suivi, je t'ai vu t'arrêter et sauver cette petite fille du fouet alors que tu auras pu te faire arrêter par les gardes. C'est à partir de ce moment que je te voulais comme consort, tu étais capable de sauver une petite fille en dépit de ta propre vie c'est ce qui m'a marqué chez toi. Ensuite il y a eu la procession de mon anniversaire où tu m'as sauvé et envoûté avec tes yeux bleus comme des saphirs, acheva Magnus

Alec rougit à ça, il se mordit les lèvres et fixa son mari qui lui souriait amusé,

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as choisi réalisa Alec

\- Et toi pourquoi est-ce que tu es tombé amoureux de moi questionna Magnus

\- Disons que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, c'est parce que tu m'as séduit avec tes petites attention et aussi par tes baisers rougit Alec

Il ricana narquoisement avant de se redressa sur une main,

\- Je vais t'avouer quelque chose, après t'avoir connu je te désirais tellement que je rêvais de toi avoua Magnus

Alec rougit encore plus en écoutant son mari, il s'avança vers lui pour l'embrasser. Magnus le surplomba avant de lui faire l'amour à nouveau, Alec était sur lui et regardait le coucher du soleil.

\- Tu as réfléchi pour désigner le nouveau capitaine questionna Alec

\- Franchement pour te dire je ne vois personne qui sera apte à le faire répondit Magnus

\- Eh bien j'étais en train de penser à Jordan pour ce poste proposa Alec

\- J'y ai pensé aussi mais le problème s'est qu'il ne sera pas apte à le faire car il a été trop longtemps dans l'ombre et ce sera dur pour lui d'être à nouveau dans la lumière expliqua Magnus

\- Je t'aurai proposé Max mais il est encore trop jeune pour ce poste réfuta Alec

\- Ton petit frère je lui ai déjà donné un poste quand il sera plus grand dévoila Magnus

\- Ce sera quoi demanda Alec

\- Il sera mon vizir, je n'ai jamais donné ce poste à personne car je n'avais confiance en personne répondit Magnus

\- Et Will questionna Alec

\- Je lui ai proposé d'être mon vizir mais il m'a répondu que la paperasse allait le tuer et qu'il ne voulait pas le poste répondit Magnus

\- Je vois souffla Alec

\- De toute façons j'en désignerais un plus tard où au pire des cas je supprimerai le poste déclara Magnus en se redressant pour s'asseoir

Alec se leva et prit ses vêtements pour s'habiller sous les yeux appréciateurs de son amant, il se tourna à demi pour le voir.

\- Ce que tu vois te plait sourit Alec

\- Plus qu'appréciable sourit Magnus à son tour

Il rigola en regardant le sultan se lever et s'habiller à son tour, ils sortirent de la maison pour rentrer au palais. Le lendemain Alec après avoir vaqué à ses occupations, se dirigea vers le camp d'entraînement, il vit Jace en train de combattre Raphaël à l'épée. Il regarda le duel, les deux rivalisaient en force et en agilité, Raphaël vaincu Jace en le désarmant.

\- Bravo général complimenta Jace

\- De rien commandant, vous vous êtes beaucoup améliorer depuis la dernière fois remarqua Raphaël

\- Mais je suis encore loin d'égaler votre niveau général remercia Jace en se relevant

\- Au contraire nous avons le même niveau de force glissa Raphaël

Ils discutèrent quand ils virent Alec les fixer, le général s'inclina devant Alec.

\- Votre altesse salua Raphaël

\- Bonjour général salua Alec

\- Je suppose que vous voulez vous entraîner au tir à l'arc supposa Raphaël

\- Vous le supposez bien sourit Alec

Pendant que le général allait chercher l'arc du consort, Alec se dirigea vers les cibles avec son frère.

\- Tu sais qu'Izzy sera bientôt là révéla Alec

\- Oui, Clary me l'a dit, j'ai hâte de la voir sourit Jace

\- Moi aussi j'ai hâte de la voir sourit Alec à son tour

\- J'ai appris que tu es sorti avec Magnus hier lança Jace

\- Oui, je me suis me promener dans la ville avec lui et nous sommes passé dans notre ancienne bicoque raconta Alec

\- Toutes nos affaires sont encore là demanda Jace

\- Oui tous, comme si nous n'étions jamais parti de là-bas répondit Alec

\- Je vois, ça me fait drôle de savoir que cette vieille bicoque me manquerait à ce point ria Jace nerveux

\- Je sais je pense la même chose répondit Alec

Le général arriva avec l'arme dans la main et la donna à Alec, celui-ci commença à s'entraîner comme à son habitude. Il tira encore une fois quand il réussit pour la première fois à toucher la cible, il sourit de joie.

\- Vous y être parvenu votre altesse félicita Raphaël

\- Oui mais pour la première fois souffla Alec

\- Vous le maîtriserez bientôt, vous verrez rassura le général

\- Si vous le dites répondit Alec

Il s'entraîna encore uns fois avant de passer la journée avec Jace, deux mois plus tard Izzy leur rendit visite. Alec la serra très fort dans ses bras,

\- Tu m'as manquée petite sœur avoua Alec

\- Je sais toi aussi renchéri Izzy

\- Alors comment vas-tu demanda Alec en la relâchant

\- Ça va, je prends ma fonction de reine très sérieusement, d'ailleurs je ne suis pas ici par hasard sourit Izzy

\- Ah bon s'étonna Alec

\- Je suis ici en tant que reine car j'ai à parler avec le sultan pour des raisons politiques répondit Izzy

\- Je vois souffla Alec

\- IZZY s'écria Max

Le plus jeune couru dans les bras de sa sœur, elle le serra dans ses bras.

\- Tu m'as manqué souffla Izzy

\- Toi aussi, j'espère que tu resteras quelques jours espéra Max

\- Oui je resterai quelques jours ici avec toi sourit Izzy

\- Super se réjouit Max

Alec sourit devant la joie de Max, Jace vint les rejoindre et ils firent un câlin fraternelle. Ils riaient ensemble, ils passèrent la journée ensemble. Le soir Alec était sur le lit avec Magnus, celui-ci lui raconta sa journée.

\- Tu as passé une agréable journée avec ta fratrie sourit Magnus

\- Oui, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé une journée comme ça avec eux souffla Alec

\- Je vois répondit Magnus en le regardant

\- Et toi demanda Alec

\- J'ai passé la journée à traiter des parchemins d'économie avant de présider la réunion d'aujourd'hui raconta Magnus

Il l'écouta avant de glousser en écoutant le passage sur le parchemin d'économie,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a questionna Magnus

\- J'étais en train de penser à Max, un jour il était en retard pour ses études et Will l'avait menacé de lui faire recopier le parchemin d'économie en guise de punitions ria Alec

\- C'est vrai que l'économie est vraiment dure grimaça Magnus

Il ria à la grimace de son mari, celui-ci fit la moue en l'entendant rire. Il se tourna pour l'embrasser tendrement avant de le chatouiller,

\- Non arrête riait Alec

\- Pas question, tu as rit parce que j'ai grimacé ricana Magnus

Il rigola avant qu'il ne s'arrête en fixant l'état de son amant, Alec avait les joues rouges à force de rire.

\- Tu es tellement beau comme ça susurra Magnus

Il lui sourit les yeux brillants, Magnus se pencha en l'embrassant suavement. Il caressa son torse avant de dévier ses lèvres dans son cou, Alec soupira d'aise en passant une main sous son gilet. Il lui fit enlever son gilet pour venir mordiller son téton ce qui le fit gémir, il descendit en laissant un sillon de salive sur son torse. Il arriva vers le renflement du pantalon d'Alec et l'embrassa dessus, il enleva le pantalon avant de s'installer entre ses jambes. Il prit le sexe d'Alec en bouche et le suçota comme une friandise, il joua avec ses testicules. Le consort gémit de plaisir en criant le nom de son amant, il agrippa les coussins sous le plaisir. Magnus relâcha son membre ce qui le fit gémir de frustration, il l'embrassa chastement

\- Retourne-toi susurra Magnus

Alec se retourna et se mit sur le ventre, Magnus l'embrassa sur la nuque et descendit doucement jusqu'à ses fesses. Il caressa les deux globes de chaires, Alec gémit de plaisir. Il écarta les globes pour glisser sa langue sur l'intimité de son amant. Alec avait les yeux écarquillés avant de gémir profondément en agrippant les draps, le sultan le masturba d'une main pendant qu'il taquina l'intimité d'Alec avec sa langue. Alec pleurnicha sous le plaisir,

\- Magnus pleurnicha Alec

Il ricana et fit glisser son doigt en lui ce qui le fit sangloter encore plus, il les fit coulisser lentement et arrêta de masturber le membre de son mari. Alec pleurait tellement sous le plaisir qu'il n'avait plus la force de crier, Magnus sourit avidement devant l'état déplorable de son consort qui se tordait sous le plaisir. Il retira son pantalon et le pénétra ce qui le fit crier de douleur et de plaisir, il bougea lentement ce qui le fit sangloter.

\- Ma…Ma…Magn…Magnus...plus...vite...Magnus...s'il...te...plaît…plus...vite gémit Alec

Celui-ci riait moqueusement et se pencha vers son oreille pour le mordiller, Alec miaula de plaisir. Magnus sourit au miaulement de son amant, il donna un coup plus fort en butant sur sa prostate. Alec cria de plaisir et cambra le dos, le souverain s'arrêta et le fit se retourner pour qu'il soit en face de lui. Il bougea à nouveau ses hanches en lui, Alec était au bord de la jouissance. Son amant le remarqua et s'arrêta net, il arborait un sourire joueur. Alec se calma un peu en gémissant de frustration, Magnus ondula à nouveau ses hanches en lui ce qui le fit rejeter sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir. Le sultan en voyant son amant encore une fois sur le point de l'extase s'arrêta net et attendit avant de recommencer, il fit plusieurs fois ce petit jeu avec son mari. Alec gémit encore une fois de frustration et de plaisir,

\- Magnus laisse-moi jouir supplia Alec en rejetant sa tête

Celui-ci ricana mutin et continua son petit jeu, le consort ayant marre du petit jeu de son amant se masturba en même temps que les coups de butoir de Magnus. Il était sur le point d'exploser quand ses mains se firent plaquer violemment sur le lit, le sultan le regarda d'un air barbare ce qui le fit haleter de plaisir. Il donna un coup plus fort en lui ce qui le fit trembler de plaisir,

\- Il n'est pas question que tu jouis avec tes mains et tu vas payer pour ça susurra Magnus froidement

\- Magnus cria Alec de plaisir

Magnus se redressa et le pénétra profondément ce qui le fit sangloter de plaisir, il s'évanouit à demi quand il jouit. Le sultan donna quelques coups avant de se déverser à son tour en lui, il se retira de lui et s'effondra à côté. Il le regarda, ses joues rouge de plaisir avec des traces de larmes et les lèvres enflées. Il sourit en le contemplant, il l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Ça va demanda Magnus

Il hocha la tête à moitié dans les vapes, il se blottit dans ses bras. Il s'endormit éreinté, le lendemain il se réveilla et s'étira en gémissant de douleur, il se leva et marcha lentement. Magnus sourit en l'apercevant venir dans le hammam, Alec soupira de bien-être en sentant l'eau chaud soulager les muscles de son dos.

\- Ankylosé se moqua Magnus

Alec lui lança un regard noir,

\- La faute à qui gronda Alec d'une voix rauque

Le sultan vint près de lui pour l'embrasser dans le cou, il soupira d'aise en sentant celui-ci le masser doucement.

\- J'envie de toi susurra Magnus

\- Tu vas attendre un moment parce que vus comment tu m'as utilisé hier soir, je ne crois pas que je vais recommencer à faire l'amour aussitôt gronda Alec avec sa voix rauque

Magnus ricana et sortit du bain après l'avoir embrassé chastement, Alec resta un peu dans le bain. Il sortit après et vaqua ses occupations, il rendit visite à sa sœur.

\- Alec, comment vas-tu demanda Izzy

\- Ça va, j'ai un peu mal à la gorge répondit Alec la voix rauque

\- Tu es malade s'inquiéta Isabelle

\- Non ce n'est rien, c'est juste passager ne t'en fait pas rassura Alec

Elle hocha la tête et discuta avec lui, ils allèrent se promener dans le jardin. Ils discutèrent ensemble, Magnus vint les voir.

\- Magnus salua Izzy

\- Isabelle, comment vas-tu demanda Magnus

\- Très bien sourit Izzy

\- Vous vous promeniez demanda Magnus

\- Oui en plus Alec a un peu mal à la gorge donc j'ai pensé que l'air lui ferait un peu du bien supposa Izzy

\- Ah bon il a mal à la gorge demanda Magnus fit semblant de s'étonner

Son mari lui lança un regard noir ce qui le fit sourire encore plus, Isabelle les observa avant de comprendre. Elle ria doucement,

\- Bien je vais y aller, j'espère que ton mal de gorge passera souhaita Magnus avec un sourire moqueur

Alec fulmina en voyant les taquineries de son mari, il pesta intérieurement contre lui, lui qui était la cause de son mal de gorge. Plus tard il se rendit au camp pour s'entraîner au tir à l'arc,

\- Ça te dirait de sortir hors du palais proposa Jace

\- Oui répondit Alec la voix rauque

\- D'ailleurs Alec tu as attrapé un coup de froid s'inquiéta Jace

Magnus qui avait rejoint le camp éclata de rire tout en parlant avec son général, Alec rougit furieusement devant le rire de son mari.

\- Ok j'ai compris pâlit Jace

Ils sortirent hors du palais, ils allèrent voltiger dans la ville. Alec sauta sur une corde à linge pour se rattrapa sur une poutre,

\- Ça fait un moment qu'on ne l'a pas fait remarqua Jace en le rattrapant

Il hocha la tête et continua de faire des acrobaties, il atterrit pour courir et sauter sur une poutre. Il entendit un bruit, il s'arrêta. Jace atterris près de lui,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda Jace

\- Ecoute chuchota Alec

Ils entendirent un bruit à nouveau, Alec s'approcha vers la source du bruit.

\- On dirait un bébé entendit Jace

Le consort écouta partout et vit la source des pleurs dans une jarre, il l'ouvrit pour découvrir un bébé à peine âgé de trois jours enveloppé d'une couverture sale. Il le prit délicatement, le bébé s'arrêta de pleurer dans ses bras.

\- Bordel qui peut faire ça à un petit être s'énerva Jace

\- Rentrons au palais souffla Alec en ne lâchant pas le bébé des yeux

Ils rentrèrent au palais, Alec demanda aux domestiques de préparer un bain et du lait pour le bébé. Il s'occupa du bébé lui-même, il ramena l'enfant dans sa chambre. Une servante vint prévenir Magnus de la découverte du consort, il se leva et se rendit dans le harem. Il rentra dans la chambre de son consort et le vit allongé sur le lit de dos,

\- Alexander appela Magnus

Alec se retourna en lui intimant de se taire, il fronçât les sourcils en s'avançant pour découvrir un bébé sur le lit près de son mari.

\- Où tu l'as trouvé chuchota Magnus

\- Je l'ai trouvé dans une jarre avec Jace en train de pleurer répondit Alec en caressant la joue de l'enfant

Le sultan regarda le regard amoureux de son amant envers le bébé, il sourit à ça. Il prit le bébé dans les bras d'Alec, il le contempla. Alec se mordit les lèvres en voyant la scène de son mari portant l'enfant,

\- C'est une fille ou un garçon questionna Magnus

\- C'est une petite fille répondit Alec en souriant

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Il emporta le bébé avec lui, jusqu'au balcon pour voir la ville, Alec prit peur soudainement avant de se calmer quand Magnus mit la petite fille devant la ville.

\- Regarde la ville, ce sera ton royaume un jour. A partir d'aujourd'hui tu es ma fille la princesse d'Edom déclara Magnus

Alec essuya une larme de ses yeux, le sultan se tourna vers son mari et vint l'embrasser.

\- Tu as choisi un prénom pour notre fille demanda Alec

\- Elle s'appellera Lynn répondit Magnus

\- C'est un très joli nom que tu as choisi pour elle complimenta Alec

Il l'embrassa et contempla sa fille adoptive, Magnus rassembla tout le royaume. Tous furent curieux de l'annonce de Magnus,

\- ROYAUME D'EDOM, JE VOUS PRESENTE LA PRINCESSE LYNN MARYSE LIGHTWOOD-BANE VOTRE FUTURE REINE présenta Magnus en montrant sa fille qui dormait dans ses bras

Tous acclamèrent la nouvelle princesse, la fratrie d'Alec et Alec furent choquées du nom complet de la petite princesse.

\- Alec tu le savais demanda Izzy les larmes aux yeux

\- Non, il m'avait juste donné le prénom de notre fille mais pas son deuxième prénom répondit Alec

Magnus vint avec leur fille, il sourit devant l'air choqué de son mari et de sa fratrie.

\- Je voulais vous faire cette surprise, j'espère que ça nous vous dérange pas sourit Magnus

\- Au contraire tu as bien fait renifla Alec

Il vint prendre sa fille dans ses bras, elle gémit dans les bras de son père en ouvrant les yeux. Ses yeux étaient bleu clair comme le ciel, les petites touffes de cheveux sur sa tête étaient noirs. Alec l'embrassa sur le front,

\- Vous avez choisi le parrain et la marraine demanda Tessa en roucoulant avec sa nièce

\- En fait j'ai choisi deux parrains et deux marraines, sourit Magnus

\- Jace et Raphaël seront les parrains commença Alec

\- Lily et Isabelle vous êtes les marraines acheva Magnus

Izzy fut ému d'être la marraine, Jace sourit de fierté. Le royaume fut en liesse pour le baptême de la petite princesse, les nobles et les ministres vinrent apporter des présents pour la petite fille. Alec porta sa fille dans ses bras derrière le rideau, Magnus jeta des coups d'œil plusieurs fois sur eux. Plus tard ils se rendirent dans l'endroit,

\- Rassemblez-vous ordonna Magnus

\- La garde de l'ombre vint s'incliner devant eux, Alec s'approcha avec Lynn dans ses bras.

\- Je vous présente votre future reine présenta Magnus

Lily se leva et s'approcha vers la princesse, Alec lui permit de porter le bébé. Elle s'avança vers ses hommes,

\- Nous veillerons sur vous votre altesse chuchota Lily

\- Nous prêtons sermon renchérit la troupe

Elle rendit à Alec l'enfant avant de s'évaporer avec toute la garde, ils se rendirent dans le harem. Lynn était entre eux,

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

\- Merci de m'avoir donné un enfant remercia Magnus

Il lui sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser, Lynn éternua ce qui attendrit ses deux pères.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre nomination d'un nouveau capitaine et la jalousie de Magnus. Bisous glacées.**


	32. Chapter 31

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109: Merci pour ton message de soutien, Lynn est ravie te rencontrer aussi XD**

 **Loup Rubis: il fallait un peu de patience Xd**

 **Maia0067: ce sera encore plus mignon avec ses instant familiaux**

 **Alec Barton : Ravie que ça te plais comment je l'ai écrit**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 31, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 31**_

Alec se réveilla en écoutant une voix en train de chanter, il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur la plus magnifique des scènes. Magnus était en train de bercer leur fille en chantant,

\- Elle dort demanda Alec

\- Oui, elle s'est réveillé juste pour boire son lait sourit Magnus en la ramenant dans le lit

Ça faisait deux semaines que le couple royal avait adopté la petite fille, ils étaient au comble du bonheur avec leur fille. Alec caressa la joue de Lynn avant de l'embrasser sur le front,

\- Elle est tellement mignonne notre fille s'extasia Magnus

\- Oui, je n'arrête pas de l'admirer renchérit Alec en regardant sa fille

\- Nous avons fait du beau travail, tu ne trouves pas taquina Magnus

Alec rougit devant la taquinerie de son mari,

\- Magnus pas devant Lynn s'il te plait rougi Alec

\- Je plaisantais sourit Magnus

Lynn éternua ce qui fit sourire ses deux pères, le lendemain Alec se réveilla en regardant sa fille endormie près de lui. Il embrassa sur le front avant de la prendre doucement dans ses bras pour la mettre dans le berceau qui était installé dans sa chambre. Il alla dans le hammam et vit son mari en train de prendre son bain,

\- Bonjour mon amour salua Magnus

\- Bonjour mon sultan salua Alec en venant dans l'eau pour l'embrasser

\- Notre fille dort encore questionna Magnus

\- Oui, elle dort comme un loir dans son berceau répondit Alec

\- Elle est comme son papa qui adore dormir après avoir joué toute la nuit avec son mari nargua Magnus

Il rougit et frappa légèrement son mari qui ria avant de l'embrassant tendrement, ils restèrent un moment dans le bain avant que Magnus n'en sorte.

\- J'ai du travail qui m'attend prévint Magnus

\- D'accord, de toute façon je vais aller m'occuper de Lynn renchérit Alec

Ils sortirent du bain et allèrent vaquer à leurs occupations, Alec emmena sa fille voir sa sœur qui était folle de joie devant sa nièce.

\- Elle est trop belle s'émerveilla Isabelle

\- Oui, renchérit Clary en jouant avec la main de Lynn

Alec regarda tout le monde roucouler avec Lynn, celle-ci commença à gémir avant de sangloter doucement.

\- Oh non qu'est-ce qu'elle a demanda Izzy inquiète

\- Ce n'est rien elle a juste faim rassura Alec en appelant une servante

La domestique entra dans le salon pour ramener un biberon de lait pour la petite princesse, Alec nourrissait sa fille dans ses bras sous les yeux attendris de tous.

\- Comment tu sais qu'elle a faim demanda Max

\- Je ne sais pas, pour te dire je pense que c'est de l'instinct supposa Alec

Il hocha la tête et caressa la joue de sa nièce, elle bût son lait goulûment avant de faire son rôt. Jace entra dans le salon,

\- Bonjour tout le monde salua Jace

\- Bonjour Jace salua tout le monde

Jace vint prendre Lynn dans ses bras, il l'embrassa partout sur le visage.

\- J'ai hâte de te voir grandir pour t'apprendre la voltige décréta Jace

Lynn régurgita un peu de lait sur le visage de Jace avant de s'endormir tranquillement, tous se mordirent la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire.

\- Je ne vais rien dire articula Jace en essuyant son visage

Le consort récupéra sa fille, il la berça doucement. Elle était endormie,

\- Tessa, ça ne te gêne pas de surveiller Lynn en attendant que j'aille faire audience proposa Alec

\- Absolument pas, tu peux y aller si tu veux sourit Tessa

\- Merci remercia Alec en lui confiant la princesse

Elle commença à roucouler avec sa nièce, Alec sortit et alla dans la salle d'audience. Magnus venait de terminer le conseil avec les ministres,

\- Où est Lynn demanda Magnus en se tournant vers lui

\- Elle est avec Tessa qui la garde répondit Alec en se rendant sur son trône

Il sourit avant de faire un geste pour commencer les audiences, les sujets vinrent demander conseil auprès d'eux. Après les audiences Alec vint sur les genoux de son mari,

\- Notre fille va avoir beaucoup de demandes en mariage quand elle sera plus grande sourit Alec

\- Il n'est pas question que ma princesse se fasse courtiser par des vulgaires pinces qui ne verront qu'une reine à pondre des héritiers et puis elle sera la future sultane du royaume expliqua Magnus

Son mari haussa un sourcil,

\- Chéri, ne me dis pas que tu es devenu un papa-poule taquina Alec

\- Oui, je suis père et je n'aime pas qu'on tourne autour de ma fille, car je sais qu'elle sera magnifique en grandissant comme son père sourit Magnus en regardant son mari qui se met à rougir

\- Par contre je me demande qui a pu mettre un être aussi adorable dans la jarre se demanda Alec

\- Je pense qu'il voulait se débarrasser de notre fille c'est pour cela répondit Magnus en caressant sa cuisse

Il posa la tête sur son épaule, Magnus réfugia son visage dans ses cheveux. Il respira son odeur, Alec se redressa et enleva son voile pour l'embrasser sensuellement.

\- Que me vaut ce baiser questionna Magnus

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de t'embrasser comme ça répliqua Alec en souriant

\- Oh que si mais ce genre de baiser ça conduit la plupart du temps à d'autre activités tu le sais bien susurra Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Alec soupira d'aise avant de le regarder les yeux brillants d'amour, il sourit de joie et l'embrassa à nouveau avant de le faire se redresser sur ses jambes pour qu'il soit à califourchon sur lui. Le consort l'embrassa en lui caressant le torse, il se redressa en regardant son amant en haletant

\- Magnus bredouilla Alec

\- Je viens te dire que ce genre de baiser conduit qu'à ce genre d'activité alors ne sois pas surpris par ça susurra Magnus

Il se mordit les lèvres et se frotta doucement contre le membre dressé de son amant, Magnus poussa un râle de plaisir. Il se leva et vint s'installer entre ses jambes, Magnus sourit à ça. Un garde rentra dans la salle et détourna vite le regard en voyant le consort à genoux entre les genoux du sultan, celui-ci vit le garde dans la salle d'audience.

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Magnus

\- Il y a un noble qui voudrait soumettre une requête à sa majesté informa le garde

\- Bien déclara Magnus

Il se tendit sous la caresse buccale de son amant et se déversa dans sa bouche, il soupira de bien-être. Alec se redressa de sa position en essuyant la bouche,

\- Dis-lui de rentrer ordonna Magnus en remettant son pantalon

\- Bien répondit le garde

Alec remit son voile quand le noble entra, il se rendit sur son trône derrière le rideau. Le noble s'inclina devant eux,

\- Vos majestés, salua le noble

\- Que me vaut cette visite demanda Magnus

\- Je voudrais que vous rencontriez mon fils Lorenzo Rey pour le poste de capitaine de la garde, proposer le noble

\- Je vois, j'accepte de rencontrer votre fils pour voir s'il est apte à ce poste accepta Magnus

\- Merci de votre attention votre majesté remercia le noble

Il s'inclina et s'en alla de la salle d'audience, Alec se tourna vers Magnus.

\- Tu as l'intention d'embaucher son fils pour le poste de capitaine de la garde questionna Alec

\- Je n'en sais rien, je veux le voir pour décider s'il est apte ou pas répondit Magnus en passant une main dans ses cheveux

Il hocha la tête, ils firent des audiences aux sujets. Alec se leva au beau milieu, il se tourna vers son mari.

\- Pardonnez-moi mais c'est l'heure pour moi signala Alec

\- C'est d'accord répondit Magnus

Le consort se rendit dans les appartements de sa belle-sœur, il ouvrit la porte et sourit à la scène devant lui. Tessa était en train de sourire devant les mimiques de Max envers sa nièce pour la faire rire, elle leva la tête pour voir Alec en train de les regarder.

\- Alec sourit Tessa

\- Comment va-t-elle demanda Alec en venant voir sa fille

\- Elle va très bien sourit Tessa en lui confiant sa fille

Il prit sa fille dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front, elle gémit en regardant son père. Elle bailla doucement avant de se caler dans les bras d'Alec pour dormir, il la berça.

\- Elle est trop craquante s'émerveilla Tessa

\- Je sais sourit Alec

Il resta avec un moment avec eux avant de sortir de se promener avec sa fille, il alla dans les écuries. Il vint près de Church, le cheval hennissait de joie en voyant Alec,

\- Bonjour mon beau, regarde qui j'ai amené pour que tu la rencontre sourit Alec

Le cheval renifla le bébé doucement, Lynn ouvrit les yeux et vit le cheval devant lui. Elle posa sa petite main sur le museau de l'animal avant de s'endormir, Church donna un petit coup de tête doucement sur la main de sa fille. Alec sourit en comprenant que le cheval avait accepté sa fille,

\- Tu vas voir elle t'aimera aussi quand elle sera plus grande chuchota Alec

Il se promena avant d'aller près de la fontaine,

\- Regarde les jolis poissons dans la fontaine souffla Alec en montrant les poissons dans la fontaine

Il sourit et caressa le front de sa fille,

\- Tu es toute belle ma chérie gloussa Alec en berçant sa fille

Il rentra dans le harem car le temps se refroidissait, il la mit sur le lit avec lui. Elle le regarda en éternuant avant de lui sourire,

\- Tu souris à papa gloussa Alec

Il lui caressa le ventre en lui soufflant dessus, elle bailla avant de s'endormir sous les yeux attendris d'Alec. Il veilla sur elle, Magnus entra dans la chambre.

\- Elle s'est endormi questionna Magnus

\- Oui, je lui ai montré Church répondit Alec

\- Et alors demanda Magnus en s'allongeant près d'eux

\- Il adore Lynn sourit Alec

\- Qui ne pourrait pas adorer notre fille, Church a compris qu'elle sera la nouvelle sultane du royaume sourit Magnus en caressant la joue de sa fille

\- Je souhaite qu'elle soit la plus grande reine de tout les temps et qu'elle entre dans la légende souhaita Alec

\- Elle le sera renchérie Magnus en embrassant le front de Lynn

Ils contemplèrent leur fille avant de s'endormirent après l'avoir mis dans son berceau, Alec se réveilla en entendant le sanglot de sa fille. Magnus le retient,

\- Rendors-toi j'y vais assura Magnus

Il ferma les yeux en laissant son mari se lever pour leur fille, il se tourna en entendant le chant du sultan. Magnus berça sa fille en chantant pour qu'elle se rendorme, il la replaça dans le berceau. Il sourit en observant Miaou grimper sur le berceau pour s'endormir en boule près de la petite princesse, il revint dans le lit avec son amant qui était réveillé. Alec s'approcha de lui,

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, Magnus l'embrassa à nouveau en le surplombant de tout son corps. Il lui fit l'amour tendrement, le lendemain Alec se réveilla et se leva pour voir que sa fille n'était plus dans son berceau. Il alla dans le hammam, il vit Magnus et Lynn dans le bain. Alec entra dans le bain,

\- Regarde ma chérie papa est réveillé sourit Magnus en berçant sa fille

\- Papa est réveillé mais il n'a pas trouvé sa fille adorée et son mari merveilleux près de lui sourit Alec en venant près d'eux

Il l'embrassa sur le front et embrassa son mari, il regarda sa fille les observer avec curiosité.

\- Tu apprécies ton bain avec papa gloussa Alec

Elle lui sourit avant de fixer Alec, Magnus comprit et confia le bébé à son mari.

\- Je crois qu'elle te veut conclu Magnus

Le consort la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front,

\- Ma toute belle confia Alec

\- Je vais y aller, déclara Magnus

\- D'accord, je viens te voir quand j'aurai fini de m'occuper de Lynn décréta Alec

Il hocha la tête et les embrassa tous les deux avant de sortir du bain, Alec resta un moment dans le bain avant de sortir avec sa fille. Il s'occupa d'elle avant de l'emmener dans les appartements de Tessa, celle-ci était ravie de s'occuper de sa nièce. Il allait vaquer à ses occupations avant de rejoindre son mari pour les audiences, ils résolurent les problèmes du peuple avant de faire une pause. Alec alla près de lui,

\- Où est Lynn demanda Magnus

\- Elle est avec Tessa et Clary répondit Alec

Ils passèrent leur journée à traiter les affaires du peuple avant de rentrer dans le harem pour s'occuper de leur fille. Quelques jours plus tard Alec s'occupait de la petite princesse,

\- Ça te dirait d'aller voir papa proposa Alec

Elle lui sourit pour approuver ses dires, ils se rendirent dans la salle du trône. Magnus venait de terminer la réunion avec le conseil, il tourna la tête pour voir son mari et sa fille venir le voir.

\- Eh bien mon consort et ma princesse viennent me rendre visite gloussa Magnus

\- Oui sourit Alec

Il lui confie Lynn, Magnus l'embrassa sur le front. Elle bailla dans les bras de son père souverain,

\- Tu es bien confortable sur le trône de papa, remarque ce sera bientôt le tien quand tu seras grande remarqua Magnus

Alec sourit à ça, un garde s'inclina devant eux.

\- Majesté, le noble Rey et son fils veulent vous rencontrer informa Le garde

\- Qu'ils rentrent ordonna Magnus

\- Bien votre majesté répondit le garde

Le consort récupéra sa fille et alla derrière le rideau, le noble et son fils rentrèrent dans la salle d'audience.

\- Vos majestés, salua le noble en s'inclinant

Magnus hocha la tête,

\- Je viens vous présenter mon fils Lorenzo présenta le noble

\- Je vois, tu es venu pour le poste de capitaine de la garde déduit Magnus

\- Exact votre majesté répondit Lorenzo

Alec le détailla le fils de noble, celui-ci avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux de la même couleur. Ses cheveux étaient ramassé en une petite queue de cheval, il sentit un regard et tourna la tête vers le rideau pour voir Alec le fixer en berçant Lynn. Une légère brise s'engouffra dans la salle et vint faire bouger le rideau ainsi que le voile d'Alec, Lorenzo vit le visage à demi du consort et fut ébloui par sa beauté. Il se tourna vers le sultan qui le fixait, il vit de la froideur dans ses yeux, il comprit qu'il avait fixé le consort ce qui était passible de sanction.

\- Je vais y réfléchir ensuite je te donnerais ma réponse dans quelques jours déclara Magnus

\- Très bien votre majesté accepta Lorenzo

Ils s'inclinèrent devant Magnus avant de partir, Alec vint près de lui avec Lynn.

\- Alors qu'as-tu décider demanda Alec

\- Je n'aime pas comment il te fixait grinça Magnus jaloux

Le consort roula des yeux, il se pencha vers son mari en l'embrassa sensuellement en faisant attention à sa fille dans ses bras.

\- Il peut me regarder autant de fois qu'il veut, parce que mon cœur et tout mon être n'appartient qu'à toi sourit Alec

Il sourit devant la déclaration de son consort, il l'embrassa suavement. Lynn se réveilla et gémit doucement ce qui les fit se séparer doucement, ils regardèrent leur fille en souriant. Quelques jours plus tard Magnus désigna Lorenzo Rey comme nouveau capitaine de la garde, celui-ci était plus compétent que Jonathan. Alec était en train de s'entraîner au tir à l'arc sous la surveillance de Raphaël, il arrivait maintenant à tirer avec trois flèches et essayait à présent de tirer avec quatre flèches.

\- Quand je franchis une étape difficile et il faut que je tombe sur une plus dur encore soupira Alec

\- Ne dite pas ça votre altesse parce que rare où des archers progressent aussi vite que vous rassura Raphaël

\- Ah bon questionna Alec

\- Oui, ils peuvent prendre des années pour arriver à tirer jusqu'à cinq flèches en même temps répondit Raphaël

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Alec lui donna l'arc, Raphaël alla le ranger avant de revenir vers le consort.

\- Votre altesse, puis-je vous demandez quelque chose questionna Raphaël

\- Bien sûr, que puis-je faire demanda Alec

\- Je voudrais savoir comment va la princesse Lynn demanda Raphaël

\- Elle va très bien, tu pourrais passer la voir si tu veux proposa Alec

\- Je ne puis me permettre votre altesse réfuta Raphaël

\- Tu oublies que tu es son parrain sourit Alec

Raphaël sourit et inclina la tête, Jace vint proposer Alec un duel à l'épée. Celui-ci approuva et combattit son frère, le nouveau capitaine vient rejoindre Raphaël et observa le combat.

\- Son altesse se débrouille admirablement bien observa Lorenzo

\- C'est vrai, c'est sa majesté en personne qui l'entraîne révéla Raphaël

Magnus vint près d'eux, ils s'inclinèrent devant lui.

\- Vous venez vous entraîner votre majesté demanda Lorenzo

\- Pas pour le moment je suis venue juste voir le consort s'entraîner répondit Magnus

Alec vaincu Jace avant de se faire applaudir par les soldats, il vit son époux lui sourire. Magnus lui caressa la joue ce qui le fit sourire,

\- Parfait duel complimenta Magnus

\- Merci remercia Alec

Il se pencha vers son oreille,

\- Mais entre nous, je préfère notre duel qui est plus excitant susurra Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Alec haleta de plaisir doucement, il se redressa et lui prit l'arme en main. Il se tourna vers Lorenzo,

\- Un duel capitaine proposa Magnus

\- Avec joie votre majesté répondit Lorenzo

Il s'approcha et combattit Magnus qui se défendit admirablement, Alec ainsi que Jace et Raphaël regardèrent le combat.

\- Le nouveau capitaine est très adroit observa Raphaël

\- Ouais, il est très adroit et il se défend admirablement bien contre le sultan renchéri Jace

Alec hocha la tête pour approuver les deux commandants de l'armée, Magnus para les attaques de Lorenzo tout l'attaquant. Magnus utilisa la voltige pour vaincre son capitaine, il le désarma.

\- Bravo capitaine, vous avez failli me vaincre complimenta Magnus

\- Mais vous restez le plus fort votre majesté répondit Lorenzo

Magnus lui sourit avant de se tourner vers son mari, il s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Je vais aller dans mon bureau pour terminer les dossiers prévint Magnus

\- D'accord, de toute façon je vais aller voir Lynn et me promener avec elle dans le palais signala Alec

\- D'accord répondit Magnus

Le sultan l'embrassa chastement par-dessus son voile, il s'en alla. Alec salua le général et le capitaine, il se dirigea vers les appartements de Tessa avec Jace.

\- Coucou salua Alec en entrant dans le salon

\- Tiens voilà papa sourit Tessa en berçant sa nièce

Jace s'approcha de Lynn pour le prendre dans ses bras, elle sanglota dans ses bras ce qui le fit grimacer. Alec vint près d'elle pour la prendre pour la consoler,

\- Du calme ma chérie, papa est là consola Alec

Elle se calma en se calant mieux dans les bras de son père, Jace resta bouche bée.

\- Je crois qu'elle me déteste conclu Jace

\- Mais non Jace c'est juste tu l'as pris avant son père rassura Tessa

Alec redonna Lynn à son frère, celui-ci commença à sourire avant de rester blasé quand celle-ci régurgita du lait sur lui.

\- Elle a vraiment un problème avec moi soupira Jace en donnant sa nièce à son frère

\- Ne t'en fais pas je suis sûr qu'elle va t'adorer quand elle sera plus grande sourit Alec

\- Mouais bouda Jace

\- Tu viens ma chérie, on va aller te faire prendre ton lait avant de se promener un peu déclara Alec

Lynn sourit à son père, il lui fit boire son lait avant de se promener avec elle. Il alla vers le jardin, il s'installait par terre en mettant sa fille sur lui. Elle regarda autour d'elle avant de regarder son père,

\- Tu aimes le jardin demanda Alec

Elle se cacha dans le torse de son père, Alec sourit à ça. Il caressa les petits cheveux sur la tête de sa fille,

\- Votre altesse interpella une voix

Il leva la tête et vit le capitaine de la garde, il se redressa en tenant sa fille dans ses bras.

\- Capitaine remarqua Alec

\- Je suis désolé de vous déranger avec votre fille s'excusa le capitaine

\- Ce n'est rien, que me vaux votre visite demanda Alec

\- Je ne suis pas venue vous demander quoique ce soit votre majesté, je suis venue juste pour savoir si vous allez bien demanda Lorenzo

\- Je vous remercie capitaine sourit Alec

Le sourire d'Alec fit battre le cœur du capitaine, il se reprit en se disant qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être amoureux de son consort.

\- Alors votre nouveau poste vous plaît demanda Alec

\- Oui, je m'habitue à mon nouveau poste répondit Lorenzo

\- C'est bien que vous êtes habitué au poste souffla Alec

Alec berça sa fille doucement qui commença à somnoler dans ses bras, il l'embrassa sur le front. Lorenzo s'assit près de lui mais à une distance respectable,

\- La princesse va s'endormir remarqua Lorenzo

\- Oui, elle est encore un bébé répondit Alec en caressant sa joue

\- Elle est très belle, je serai heureux de pouvoir la servir un jour quand elle sera reine souhaita Lorenzo

\- C'est admirable de votre part de dire cela capitaine remercia Alec

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi votre altesse, je souhaite vraiment servir la princesse une fois qu'elle sera reine déclara Lorenzo

Alec lui sourit de fierté, Lorenzo observa Alec qui avait détourna la tête pour regarder Lynn. Il se noya dans ses yeux bleus saphir, il avait envie de l'embrasser. Alec caressa le visage de sa fille quand il entendit un raclement de gorge, il leva la tête pour voir Magnus. Lorenzo tourna la tête pour voir Magnus, il se leva et s'inclina devant Magnus.

\- Votre majesté interpella Lorenzo

\- Capitaine, que faisiez-vous là demanda Magnus

\- Je suis venu voir son altesse et la princesse, pardonnez-moi d'avoir interrompu mon travail s'excusa Lorenzo

\- Ce n'est rien, je suis content que vous soyez fidèle envers votre consort sourit Magnus

Le capitaine hocha la tête, il les salua avant de partir. Magnus s'installa près de son mari, il lui retira son voile pour l'embrasser.

\- Je n'aime pas trop de le voir autour de toi déclara Magnus

\- Tu es jaloux nargua Alec

\- Non, je ne suis pas jaloux mais j'ai un étrange sentiment à chaque fois que je le vois décréta Magnus

\- Tu es sûr demanda Alec en le regardant mutin

\- Oui répondit Magnus

\- Ce que je vois c'est un homme jaloux qui n'aime pas voir d'autre homme tourner autour de son mari mais que ce même mari adore le voir jaloux expliqua Alec

\- Alexander, je ne suis pas jaloux s'indigna Magnus

\- Tu vois ma chérie, ton papa aime tellement fort ton papa qu'il est jaloux de toutes les personnes qui s'approchent de lui expliqua Alec en jouant avec Lynn

\- Ne l'écoute pas ma chérie, papa n'est pas jaloux se défendit Magnus

Alec ria, Magnus prit sa fille dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur le front. Le consort posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son époux en regardant leur fille,

\- Tu sais te voir jaloux comme m'excite terriblement susurra Alec

\- Ah oui sourit Magnus

\- Oui, parce que je sais que tu m'aime profondément ce qui me fais tombé amoureux de toi encore une fois avoua Alec

Magnus sourit à sa déclaration et l'embrassa avec amour, il regarda les yeux de son mari qui était plein d'amour pour lui.

\- Je t'aime répondit Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi mon amour répondit Alec

Lynn gémit doucement pour répondre à ses deux pères qui comprit qu'elle les aimaient aussi, ils l'embrassèrent tous les deux.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le cadeau de Lily et une triste anniversaire. Bisous glacées.**


	33. Chapter 32

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109: Magnus va faire comprendre à Lorenzo que Alec est à lui dans ce chapitre tu auras encore une scène mimi avec Lynn**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 32, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 32**_

Alec termina de nourrir sa fille et lui fit faire son rôt, il se promena avec elle dans le palais avant de se rendre dans les appartements de Clary et de Jace.

\- Coucou tous les deux salua Alec en entrant dans le salon privé

\- Bonjour Alec et bonjour ma chérie roucoula Clary en prenant sa nièce

Clary l'embrassa de partout ce qui la fit glousser à chaque baiser, Alec s'assit et les regarda.

\- Jace est au camp d'entraînement décréta Clary

\- Je sais répondit Alec

\- Si tu cherches Tessa, elle est à la bibliothèque avec Max pour ses études je crois dit Clary

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Elle souleva sa nièce en roucoulant,

\- Et dire qu'elle a déjà un mois soupira Clary nostalgique

\- Je sais, c'est comme si c'était hier que je l'ai trouvé dans cette jarre avec une couverture sale autour d'elle répondit Alec

\- D'ailleurs vous avez recherché ses vrais parents demanda la rousse

Magnus a essayé mais je ne pense pas que ses parents vont se manifester pour la récupérer songea Alec

\- Tu as raison sourit Clary

\- De toute façon Lynn est notre fille à tous les deux et aussi la future sultane du royaume sourit Alec

La rousse sourit devant la déclaration de son beau-frère, Jace entra dans le salon éreinté par les entraînements. Il s'affala parmi les coussins près de son frère,

\- Epuisé demanda Alec

\- Ouais, en plus des entraînements de soldats. Il à fallu que je m'occupe des nouvelles recrues soupira Jace de fatigue

\- Magnus m'avait dit au sujet des nouvelles recrues

\- C'est fou que c'est épuisant le poste de commandant parfois souffla Jace

Alec le soutient en posant une main sur son épaule,

\- Tu es un excellent commandant complimenta Alec

\- Merci frangin remercia Jace

\- Tiens je pense que ta nièce veut te voir sourit Clary

Elle lui confia Lynn dans les bras, Jace la prit. Elle le regarda avant de froncer les sourcils,

\- Je pourrais savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça demanda Jace

Elle lui sourit, Jace renifla une mauvaise odeur.

\- Oh bordel, mais t'es vraiment dégoûtante ma parole grimaça Jace

Alec la récupéra pour la changer et appela une domestique pour ramener des vêtements propres pour la petite princesse,

\- Petite coquine, tu es en train d'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à ton parrain gronda Alec en lui tapotant sur le nez

Elle regarda son père et sourit,

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle m'en veut comme ça se demanda Jace

Sa femme gloussa et le soutient malgré qu'elle ait envie de rire,

\- Malheureusement vous allez la garder pour le moment, je crois que c'est l'heure pour aller faire audience avec Magnus prévint Alec

\- Je sais alors vas-y on s'occupe d'elle rassura Clary

\- Merci Clary remercia Alec

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi alors dépêches-toi avant que mon frère vienne te chercher gloussa Clary

Il sourit avant de partir dans la salle du trône, Magnus présidait encore le conseil avec ses ministres.

\- Je pense votre majesté qu'il faudrait construire un mur de barrage au cas où un ennemi voudrait nous attaquer proposa un ministre

\- Mais pour construire ce mur il faudrait des années de construction déclara Will

\- Je sais prince Will mais au moins on pourrait se défendre contre les envahisseurs déduit le ministre

Alec réfléchit à ce que venait de dire le ministre, il s'avança vers eux. Ils s'inclinèrent devant en le voyant,

\- Faire un barrage c'est très bien mais je pense qu'il y a une faille, car comme le prince consort Will a dit le mur de barrage va se construire sur plusieurs années en plus avec les éléments de la nature qui va ralentir la construction décréta Alec

\- Je comprends votre point de vue votre majesté mais nous devons protéger la ville glissa le ministre

\- Mais votre idée n'est pas totalement inutile car on pourra envisager une autre possibilité comme par exemple planter des palmiers devant la ville comme un mur ainsi cela pourrait ralentir la progression de l'ennemi. Ou encore mieux placer nos soldats dans ce mur de palmier et combattre les envahisseurs proposa Alec

Magnus sourit de fierté devant la proposition de son consort, les ministres restèrent bouche bée devant l'explication d'Alec.

\- Vous avez raison votre majesté, c'est une possibilité à laquelle je n'ai pas pensé pensa le ministre

\- Vous êtes extraordinaire votre altesse complimenta un autre

\- Merci beaucoup remercia Alec

\- Le conseil est terminé pour aujourd'hui déclara Magnus

Ils s'inclinèrent devant lui et ils partirent de la salle en les laissant seul, Magnus tendit la main vers son mari. Il lui prit la main pour s'installer sur ses genoux.

\- Tu es un consort parfait pour ce royaume sourit Magnus

\- Merci beaucoup, mais j'ai aussi un sultan qui est parfait sourit Alec

\- Votre altesse est-il en train de me séduire susurra Magnus

\- Ça se pourrait votre majesté, en ce moment mon mari déserte assez tôt ma couche en me laissant seul plein de désirs clama Alec sur le même ton

\- De grâce votre altesse, je vous rappelle que j'ai honoré mes engagements envers vous hier soir six fois d'affilée si ma mémoire est bonne répliqua Magnus

Alec rougit à cela,

\- Mais ce qui ne vous donne pas le droit de m'abandonner riposta Alec

\- Alors comment me faire pardonner demanda Magnus en lui caressant le torse

\- Peut-être en vous rattrapant de cet abandon proposa Alec avec une voix sensuelle

\- Je vois, alors je vais honorer tout de suite mes engagements envers vous votre altesse sourit Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Il pencha la tête en arrière, il soupira d'aise sous les baisers de son sultan. Il embrassa son amant sensuellement avant de glisser sa main dans le pantalon de son mari,

\- On dirait que tu veux prendre l'initiative aujourd'hui remarqua Magnus

Alec lui sourit et le masturba ce qui le fit pousser un gémissement rauque de plaisir, Magnus glissa sa main dans son pantalon pour le pénétra d'un doigt. Il le fit coulisser à l'intérieur de lui ce qui le fit cambrer encore plus, il rajouta deux autres en lui. Alec délaissa le membre pour crier de plaisir, il les fit retirer de lui. Il enleva son pantalon et dégagea à moitié le pantalon de son amant pour laisser juste le membre dur exposé, il le fit pénétrer en lui petit à petit ce qui le fit frémir de plaisir. Il commença à bouger ses hanches sur le membre en lui, Magnus laissa le contrôle son amant . Il se lécha les lèvres en le voyant bouger ses hanches sur lui, il se redressa pour grignoter les tétons de son consort. Il cria encore plus, il continua de bouger les hanches. Le capitaine de la garde finit de patrouiller et alla faire son rapport au sultan, il se dirigea vers la salle d'audience. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant les gardes absents, il entra et s'arrêta en voyant la scène devant lui. Il détourna les yeux à cause de ce qui voyait, il venait de voir Alec bouger avec indécence sur Magnus en criant de plaisir. Il avala sa salive doucement avant de se racler la gorge, les cris du consort se répercutaient dans toute la salle. Il se sentait gêné et aussi jaloux de voir le sultan faire l'amour avec celui qu'il aimait, il se racla la gorge à nouveau un peu plus fort et Magnus l'entendit. Celui-ci leva la tête et le vit s'incliner devant eux, il lui fit signe de la tête avant de soupirer doucement. Il posa les mains sur les hanches d'Alec avant de le pénétrer encore plus profondément, il ondula plus vite en lui. Le noiraud criait encore plus d'extase et s'accrocha à ses épaules avant de rejeter la tête sous le plaisir, le capitaine serra les poings devant la scène. Magnus le regarda tout en continuant de bouger en Alec de plus en plus vite, le consort cria de jouissance en se déversa sur le sultan. Le souverain jouit en lui dans un grognement sourd, Alec s'effondra sur lui essoufflé. Il se leva et le déposa derrière le rideau avec ses vêtements et son voile pour qu'il puisse récupérer, Lorenzo reprit contenance en voyant le sultan s'assoir sur le trône tranquillement en cachant son sexe. Il essuya le sperme sur lui en le léchant,

\- Que me vaut votre visite capitaine demanda Magnus

\- Veuillez me pardonner de vous avoir dérangé avec le consort votre majesté, je ne savais pas que vous étiez avec lui, j'accepte les sanctions que vous me donnerez d'avoir vu votre ébat sexuel s'excusa Lorenzo

\- Tu n'es pas le premier capitaine à voir mes ébats sexuels avec le consort, le précédent capitaine est entré avec sa sœur et ils nous ont vus raconta Magnus

\- Mais je ne devais pas le voir alors quelle est ma punition demanda le capitaine

\- Capitaine, il n'y aura pas de sanctions, vous ne le saviez pas mais la prochaine fois abstenez-vous déclara Magnus

\- Oui votre majesté, d'ailleurs je suis venu faire mon rapport au sujet de la patrouille révéla Lorenzo

Il fit son rapport et s'en alla, il ressortit de la salle et repensa au visage de plaisir du consort.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de penser à lui comme ça souffla Lorenzo

Il serra les poings en se disant que s'il avait rencontré Alec plutôt alors ils auraient été mariés, Alec poussa un gémissement de bonheur en s'étirant dans son canapé en guise de trône. Il se releva de moitié en regardant son amant qui le fixait avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

\- Je pense que j'ai grandement réussi à me faire pardonner ricana Magnus

\- Peut-être mais je suis encore plein de désirs pour mon mari susurra Alec

Le sultan lui sourit avant de se lécher les lèvres,

\- Je m'occuperai de ton désir plus tard promis Magnus

Il sourit à son tour avant de se relever pour s'habiller, le souverain l'observa se rhabiller.

\- Je te préfère sans tes vêtements dévoila Magnus

\- Je croyais que tu t'occuperais de mon désir plus tard taquina Alec en tournant la tête vers lui

Il sourit suggestivement,

\- C'est vrai, je m'occuperai de toi plus tard sourit Magnus

Ils commencèrent leur audience auprès des sujets, après cela ils se rendirent plus tard dans les appartements de Clary et Jace pour récupérer leur fille.

\- Comment va-t-elle demanda Alec

\- Elle va très bien sourit Clary

\- Après qu'elle m'a renvoyée trois fois dessus ajouta Jace

\- Mais tu es une vraie petite coquine toi roucoula Magnus

Alec gloussa devant l'air attendri de son mari envers leur fille,

\- LYNN cria Max en rentrant dans le salon

Il était suivi par Tessa, elle salua tout le monde avant d'embrasser sa nièce.

\- Elle est trop adorable roucoula Tessa

\- Oui c'est parce qu'elle est la plus jolie princesse d'Edom déclara Magnus

\- EH s'offusquèrent Clary et Tessa

\- Quoi demanda Magnus

\- On te taquinait, c'est vrai qu'elle est la plus jolie princesse d'Edom complimenta Clary

\- Alec et toi vous avais fait du bon boulot sourit Tessa malicieusement

\- Oui, c'était dur mais on y est arrivé répondit Magnus en le regardant en souriant

Il rougit furieusement en bredouillant dans ses mots,

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'Alec rougi demanda Max

\- C'est quelque chose que tu comprendras un jour rassura Tessa

\- D'accord acquiesça Max

Alec passa la main dans les cheveux de son petit frère, celui-ci grimaça et fit la moue. Lynn gloussa sous les baisers de Magnus,

\- C'est qui la princesse de papa roucoula Magnus

\- Papa poule taquina Alec

\- Tu as raison, je suis un vrai papa poule sourit Magnus en embrassant sa fille dans le cou

Elle gloussa ce qui fit sourire tout le monde, le couple royal s'en alla avec leur fille dans les bras. Ils étaient allongés dans le lit avec leur fille entre eux, ils la contemplèrent endormi.

\- Elle est tellement belle s'extasia Alec

\- La première fois que je l'ai vu dans tes bras après que tu l'as ramené dans le palais m'a fait tomber amoureux d'elle avoua Magnus

\- Et moi je suis tombé amoureux d'elle quand je l'ai pris la première fois dans mes bras après l'avoir extirpé de cette jarre renchérit Alec

\- Je t'aime Alexander, tu m'as donné un enfant ce qui me comble de joie sourit Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi de m'avoir permis au bonheur renchérit Alec

Ils se penchèrent vers l'un et l'autre pour s'embrasser avec amour, Alec se leva pour mettre leur fille dans le berceau avant d'aller se blottir dans les bras de son mari. Au beau milieu de la nuit Alec se réveilla après avoir entendu Lynn se réveiller en sanglotant avant de s'arrêter, il était sur le point de se rendormir en croyant que c'était son mari qui s'est réveillé pour elle quand il sentit sa chaleur près de lui. Il se leva et vit Lynn dans les bras d'une ombre, il prit peur avant de se détendre en reconnaissant l'ombre,

\- Votre altesse salua Lily doucement pour ne pas réveiller la princesse

\- Bonsoir Lily salua Alec

\- Pardonnez-moi de venir en plein nuit s'excusa Lily

\- Ce n'est rien, et puis tu peux venir la voir autant de fois que tu veux. Ça ne me dérange pas tu sais rassura Alec

\- En fait j'avais envie de voir la princesse et aussi de lui offrir un cadeau expliqua Lily

Elle sortit de sa poche un collier avec une rose du désert en résine,

\- Elle est magnifique, je suis sûre que Lynn va l'adorer remercia Alec

Elle sourit et embrassa le front de sa filleule avant de confier sa future reine au consort,

\- Votre altesse, si vous me permettez je vais me retirer demanda Lily

\- Merci pour ta visite sourit Alec

Elle hocha la tête avant de partir en s'évaporant, Alec berça sa fille avant de sentir des bras autour de lui.

\- Elle est venue apporter un cadeau à notre fille déduit Magnus

\- Oui répondit Alec en lui montrant le collier

\- Je pense qu'on devrait s'attendre à voir tous la garde de l'ombre avec des présents pour elle décréta Magnus

Alec gloussa, le sultan eut raison toute la garde de l'ombre vint offrir un présent pour leur future reine. Le couple royal fut heureux des présents de la part de la garde de l'ombre, Alec était en train de parler avec sa fille tout l'embrassant sur la main. Il sourit devant les sourires de sa fille, Jace vint le voir près du jardin

\- Hé vous deux salua Jace

\- Regarde ma chérie, c'est parrain qui est venue te voir gloussa Alec en en embrassant les petites mains de sa fille

\- Comment va la petite fleur du désert demanda Jace

\- Elle va très bien, tu veux la prendre proposa Alec

\- Non, si je la prends elle va encore me vomir dessus grimaça Jace

Alec sourit amusé de la situation, il embrassa sa fille. Jace les observait en souriant avant de souffler tristement ce que remarqua Alec,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda Alec

\- C'est juste que je suis en train de penser que si nos parents étaient là, ils auraient adoré Lynn révéla Jace tristement

\- Je sais, je pense la même chose rassura Alec

\- Ça fait quelque temps que je pense à eux avoua Jace

\- C'est parce que la date de leur mort arrive prochainement souffla Alec en jouant avec la main de Lynn distraitement

Ils ne parlèrent pas étant plongées dans leurs souvenirs douloureux,

\- Izzy ne sera pas là remarqua Jace

\- Mais je pense qu'elle fera le rituel dans son royaume convaincu Alec

\- Le plus dur c'est Max mais je pense que ce sera moins dur que les précédents vus que maintenant il y a Tessa et ses deux maris, déclara Jace

\- Je sais je pense la même chose soupira Alec

Jace passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupira longuement,

\- J'y vais, il faudra que tu demandes à sa majesté pour qu'on puisse sortir pour aller voir proposa Jace en se levant

\- Oui répondit Alec

Il le laissait seul avec son enfant, Alec soupira de tristesse sous le regard curieux de Lynn.

\- Papa va bien rassura Alec en lui souriant

Arrivé le soir après avoir couché Lynn dans son berceau, Alec gémissait de plaisir sous les coups butoirs de son amant. Il se cambra avant de jouir dans un cri sourd pour ne pas réveiller sa fille, Magnus se déversa à son tour après quelques coups en lui. Il se retira de lui et se bascula sur le côté pour le prendre dans ses bras, il caressa ses cheveux humides.

\- Magnus interpella Alec

\- Oui demanda Magnus

\- Je voudrais la permission de sortir hors du palais demanda Alec

\- Pourquoi donc demanda Magnus

\- Il y a l'anniversaire de la mort de mes parents qui arrive bientôt et chaque année nous allons sur le lieu où ils sont mort pour raconter ce qu'on a fait expliqua Alec

\- D'accord je vois, je pourrais venir avec toi pour te soutenir demanda Magnus

\- Bien sûr au moins je te ferai rencontrer mes parents, la seule chose qui manquera à ce rituel c'est Izzy déclara Alec

\- Elle sera là rassura Magnus en l'embrassant dans ses cheveux

\- Merci mon amour, d'être toujours là pour moi remercia Alec

\- Dans la joie et dans la tristesse, je te soutiendrai comme tu me soutiendras confia Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, ils refirent l'amour. Quelques jours plus tard Alec et ses deux frères se rendirent dans un canyon accompagné de la famille royale, Max tenait la main de Tessa en abhorrant un regard larmoyant. Alec s'approcha avec son mari près d'un ravin, le sultan serra la main de son époux pour le soutenir.

\- Papa, maman, nous sommes venus vous voir. Il y a eu beaucoup de changements depuis la dernière fois, je me suis me marier avec le sultan Magnus et puis j'ai adopté une fille elle s'appelle Lynn Maryse Lightwood –Bane, c'est Magnus qui a eu l'idée de l'appeler comme ça maman comme toi. C'est une très belle petite fille, quand je la regarde je l'ai impression de te voir maman, et d'ailleurs papa j'ai réussi à trouver un bon parti pour Izzy. Elle s'est mariée avec un prince qui l'aime beaucoup, elle est devenue reine. Jace est devenu Commandant de l'armée comme tu l'as toujours souhaité papa, il a épousé la princesse Clarissa la sœur de sa majesté. Tu l'aurais adoré maman, quant à Max chaque jour vous lui manquez énormément. Il s'est fait adopter par la princesse Theresa et son mari car il l'a demandé car vous lui manquez beaucoup. Papa nous avons pu récupérer la maison et j'ai pris mon rôle de chef de famille Lightwood en mettant l'épée familiale sur le mur comme la tradition le veut sanglota Alec

Magnus vint le prendre dans ses bras, il éclata de sanglot en tenant son mari. Max pleura dans les bras de Tessa qui caressa ses cheveux, Jace avait les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

\- Maman, papa vous me manquez beaucoup, terriblement pleura Alec

Alec sanglota dans les bras de Magnus,

\- Bonjour Maryse et Robert, je suis Magnus le sultan d'Edom. Alexander m'a souvent parlé de vous deux, j'aurais aimé de vous rencontrer plus tôt. Sachez que j'aime votre fils de tout mon être et jamais je l'abandonnerai surtout maintenant que nous avons une fille sourit Magnus en regardant son mari

Alec sourit à travers ses larmes,

\- J'ai décidé de faire porter à ma fille le nom de sa grand-mère pour qu'elle sache qui était sa grand-mère, puis je lui donner le nom de son grand-père. Je vous promets de toujours veiller sur eux comme la prunelle de mes yeux promis Magnus en serrant Alec dans ses bras

Il essuya ses larmes sur les joues de son mari, il l'embrassa sur les lèvres doucement. Jace s'avança à son tour avec Clary pour parler avec ses parents, Alec avec Magnus reculèrent pour les laisser. Le consort récupéra sa fille dans ses bras qui dormait dans les bras de sa tante,

\- Tu veux rentrer demanda Magnus

\- Oui, j'envie de rentrer de toute façon j'ai terminé de leur parler répondit Alec

\- D'accord accepta Magnus

Ils rentrèrent au palais, Alec s'allongea sur le lit avec sa fille.

\- Ma petite chérie souffla Alec en l'embrassant sur le front

Lynn gloussa sur le baiser de son père, Magnus vint près de lui. Il s'installa près d'eux,

\- Alexander interpella Magnus

\- Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas je vais bien sourit Alec

\- Si tu le dis, mais je sais que c'est dur de ressasser le passé mais il faut avancer dans le présent et je sais que tes parents n'aimeraient pas te voir triste surtout que tu as une famille heureuse consola Magnus

\- Tu as raison répondit Alec

\- J'ai toujours raison mon chéri sourit Magnus

Il rigola ce qui fit sourire son mari, Lynn regarda ses pères en train de sourire. Elle cria légèrement pour attirer l'attention sur elle,

\- Nous t'avons pas oublié ma chérie sourit Magnus

\- Petite coquine roucoula Alec en lui caressant sur le front

Elle gloussa devant l'attention de ses parents, ils passèrent la soirée à admirer Lynn. Au beau milieu de la nuit Magnus se réveilla et vit une ombre par-dessus le berceau de Lynn, il se leva avant de se rendre compte que c'était un soldat de l'ombre qui s'inclina devant lui. Plusieurs fois Alec et Magnus avaient surpris toute la garde de l'ombre venir rendre visite à leur fille,

\- Non seulement ils jurent fidélité à mon consort mais maintenant ils sont devenu loyaux envers ma fille gloussa Magnus

\- Notre fille est la future sultane alors il faut bien qu'ils jurent fidélité envers elle renchérit Alec

Magnus tourna la tête vers lui en souriant, Alec se leva de son trône et vint l'embrasser après avoir enlevé son voile. Il était sur le point de se retourner quand Magnus l'attrapa par le bras et le ramener devant lui pour mieux l'embrasser, il passa une main sur les fesses de son amant.

\- Magnus haleta Alec

Il l'embrassa dans le cou, il descendit ses baisers sur son torse. Il grignota ses tétons en retirant à moitié son gilet,

\- Magnus gémit Alec en rejetant sa tête en arrière

Il continua de grignoter ses tétons, il le lever pour s'installer sur le trône. Alec le vit entre ses jambes,

\- Magnus, non nous allons faire audience ce n'est pas le moment de faire ça réfuta Alec en le repoussant

\- Tu sais que plus tu dis non plus ton corps répond à mes caresses susurra Magnus en retirant son pantalon

Alec agrippa le dossier du trône d'une main et l'autre se perdit dans les cheveux de son amant, il criait de plaisir sous les coups de langue de son amant. Il se déversa dans sa bouche ce qui le laissa essoufflé, Magnus releva la tête pour faire voir ses yeux d'or brillant de luxure en se léchant les lèvres.

\- Je veux continuer ça dans la chambre s'il te plait supplia Alec haletant

\- T'as raison, allons faire une pause ricana Magnus en le portant

Il le porta comme un sac de patates ce qui le fit protester,

\- Magnus, repose-moi par terre s'écria Alec

\- Désolé mais je suis pressé c'est le seul moyen d'aller plus vite ricana Magnus

Ils passèrent devant Clary et Jace avec Tessa qui tenait Lynn dans les bras, Alec rougit violemment sous les rires de son mari.

\- CE N'EST PAS CE QUE VOUS CROYEZ cria Alec dans le couloir

\- C'EST-CE QUE VOUS CROYEZ ria Magnus

\- MAGNUS s'étrangla Alec

Jace avait l'expression d'un poisson sorti hors de l'eau alors que Clary ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou faire une prière silencieuse pour son beau-frère devant l'assaut sexuel de son frère et enfin Tessa regarda sa nièce dans ses bras,

\- Eh bien ma petite puce, je crois que tu vas rester encore un peu avec tata parce que je crois que ton père le sultan est sur le point de jouer avec ton autre père déclara Tessa

\- Pauvre Alec, mon frère avait l'air d'un obsédé renchéri Clary

Jace grimaça de dégoût avant de balancer la tête, il embrassa sa femme et salua sa belle -sœur et sa nièce. Alec agrippa les draps sous le plaisir, il capitula en jouissant sur les draps. Il entendit les grognements de son amant qui se déversa en lui, il sentit son souffle sur sa nuque. Magnus se retira de lui avant de l'embrasser sur la nuque, il se bascula sur le lit. Alec ronronna sur le ventre en le regardant, il avait un sourire extatique.

\- Tes conseilles et tes ministres vont vraiment s'énerver de te voir manquer à tes devoirs pour coucher avec le consort gloussa Alec

\- Je m'en fous d'eux parce que je suis marié et j'ai le droit de manquer à mes obligations pour rester avec toi répondit Magnus en mettant une main derrière sa tête

Alec rigola avant de se lever pour se mettre à califourchon sur lui, Magnus posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Je demandais si tu avais été une femme est-ce que tu aurais été enceinte de moi plusieurs fois gloussa Magnus

\- Je pense aussi vu la fréquence que tu me fais l'amour ça m'étonnerai pas ria Alec en stimulant le membre de son amant

Magnus poussa un grognement de plaisir, Alec le fit pénétrer en lui avant de bouger ses hanches en gémissant de plaisir. Ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois dans la matinée avant d'aller faire les audiences auprès des sujets,

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi sourit Magnus

Ils allèrent sur leur trône respectif pour accueillir les requêtes des sujets.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la mise en garde de Lily et la déclaration de Lorenzo. Bisous glacées.**


	34. Chapter 33

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109 : Oui il s sont trés en forme ces deux -là et oui LOrenzo devra arrêter de fanstamer sur Alec mais c'est plus que lui**

 **Maia: Oui la garde de l'ombre est complétement raide dingue de Lynn**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 33, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 33**_

Alec berçait Lynn dans ses bras en observant son amant en train de s'entraîner avec Raphaël, Jace était près de lui et observait le duel. Le capitaine de la garde regardait le combat mais il jetait des coups d'œil sur Alec sans que celui-ci le remarque, Magnus vaincu son général.

\- Bravo votre majesté complimenta Raphaël

\- De rien général sourit Magnus

Il se tourna vers les deux personnes qu'il aimaient, il s'approcha et embrassa le front de sa fille et embrassa son mari par-dessus le voile.

\- Joli duel votre majesté, vous restez remarquable admira Lorenzo

\- Merci capitaine remercia Magnus

\- Mais je pense que le duel que sa majesté préfère est celui avec le consort taquina Jace

\- Tu as parfaitement raison Commandant, je préfère de loin mon combat avec le consort car c'est plus intéressant sourit Magnus sensuellement en regardant son mari

Alec rougit furieusement en fusillant son frère qui rigolait, Lorenzo serra la mâchoire avant de se reprendre. Magnus l'embrassa de nouveau et caressa le front de Lynn,

\- Je vais à mon bureau prévint Magnus

\- D'accord acquiesça Alec

Magnus les laissa en se dirigeant vers le palais, Raphaël s'approcha d'eux.

\- Votre altesse voudrait s'entraîner au tir à l'arc demanda Raphaël

\- Tu me connais que trop bien général sourit Alec

\- Je vous propose de surveiller la princesse si vous voulez proposa Lorenzo

\- Vous êtes sûr demanda Alec

\- Bien sûr le temps que sa majesté s'entraîne répondit le capitaine

\- D'accord accepta Alec

Il lui confia Lynn qui dormait dans ses bras, il prit son arc dans les mains du général avant d'aller tirer quelques flèches pour s'échauffer avant de commencer son entraînement. Lorenzo regarda l'entraînement d'Alec, il regarda Lynn dans ses bras qui se réveillait.

\- Bonjour votre altesse salua Lorenzo

Elle bailla avant de commencer à gémir doucement, le capitaine commença à paniquer en essayant de calmer la petite fille. Raphaël vint à son secours,

\- Tu ne sais vraiment pas t'occuper d'un enfant se moqua Raphaël en prenant sa filleule dans ses bras

Il la berça doucement avant de jeter un coup d'œil au consort,

\- Comment vous arrivez à la calmer demanda Lorenzo

\- C'est parce qu'elle doit savoir qu'elle est en sécurité et en confiance répondit Raphaël

\- Je comprends souffla Lorenzo

Il l'observa le maniement du tir à l'arc d'Alec, il resta ébloui par les gestes du consort.

\- Son altesse est admirable s'extasia Lorenzo

\- C'est moi qui lui est enseigné le maniement de l'arc révéla Raphaël

\- Sa majesté ne s'est pas mis en colère pour ça demanda Lorenzo

\- Non, au contraire il a été surpris d'ailleurs lui aussi vint donner des conseils au consort répondit Raphaël en berçant Lynn

\- Depuis combien de temps vous êtes au service de sa majesté questionna Lorenzo

\- Je le connais depuis l'enfance, mon père était le général de l'ancien sultan. Quand il est devenu sultan, il m'a proposé d'être son commandant et puis les années ont passé il m'a m'attribuer le poste de général raconta Raphaël

\- Comment sa majesté a rencontré le consort questionna Lorenzo

\- Le consort est un ancien voleur, le commandant et lui sont frères certes pas de sang mais ils sont frères car les parents du consort ont adopté le commandant. Il volait pour sa famille en usant de l'acrobatie que vous avez vue, un jour sa majesté m'avait proposé de le laisser les voir. C'est à partir de ce moment que le sultan s'est intéressé au consort, plus tard il le fit capturer pour lui proposer de l'épouser raconta le général

\- Je vois souffla Lorenzo

Alec continua de tirer des flèches dans la cible en tirant quatre en même temps, il essuie la sueur sur son front.

\- Alors votre altesse demanda Raphaël

\- C'est toujours pareil mais avec une nette amélioration déclara Alec en regardant les cibles

\- Vous arriverez tirer à quatre flèches votre altesse rassura Raphaël

\- Merci général remercia Alec

Il prit sa fille dans les bras de son parrain il gloussa avec elle.

\- Tu viens ma chérie, nous allons manger quelque chose proposa Alec à sa fille

Elle gloussa, il donna l'arc avant de partir avec son enfant. Il se dirigea vers le harem, il ordonna à une servante d'apporter du lait pour sa fille. Il la fit boire,

\- C'est bon n'est-ce pas ma petite fleur sourit Alec

Elle téta son biberon goulûment, Alec sourit à ça. Il lui fit faire son rôt avant d'aller se promener dans le jardin, il s'assit en la mettant sur lui.

\- Regarde ce merveilleux papillon roucoula Alec en montrant un papillon venir vers eux

Elle agita ses petits bras en voyant le papillon, il vit un oiseau voler et le montra à sa fille.

\- Tu veux voir d'autres animaux proposa Alec

Il se leva et emmena sa fille près des chevaux, Church hennissait de joie en les voyant arrivés. Il approcha du cheval qui renifla l'enfant, elle posa la main sur le museau.

\- Church t'adore vraiment gloussa Alec

Le cheval donna un petit coup de tête sur la main de Lynn,

\- Le cheval apprécie beaucoup la princesse remarqua Lorenzo en entrant dans l'écurie

\- Bonjour capitaine salua Alec

\- Bonjour votre altesse, coucou votre petite altesse salua le capitaine en prenant la main de Lynn

Lynn le regarda avec curiosité, Alec sourit et lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Vous promenez la princesse demanda Lorenzo

\- Oui, j'aime la promener dans le palais pour lui faire respirer un peu l'air répondit Alec

\- Je suis heureux de savoir que la princesse se porte bien sourit Lorenzo

Alec porta sa fille et l'embrassa sur le front, elle gloussa en souriant. Lorenzo regarda Alec qui roucoula avec sa fille, il sentit son cœur battre pour le noiraud. Il avala sa salive,

\- Capitaine appela Alec

Il se réveilla de sa contemplation, il regarda le consort qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

\- Ça va aller capitaine demanda Alec inquiet

\- Ce n'est rien votre altesse j'étais dans mes pensées rassura Lorenzo en passant une main dans ses cheveux

\- Je vois, et bien excusez- moi je vais aller avec ma petite princesse voir son papa n'est-ce pas ma chérie roucoula Alec

Lorenzo hocha la tête et le regarda partir, il s'adossa contre un pilier de l'écurie. Il soupira en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, il essayait de tuer ses sentiments pour le consort.

\- Je ne peux pas l'aimer, c'est le consort se répéta Lorenzo

Alec se dirigea vers la salle du trône avec sa fille, Magnus était en train d'écouter les débats au sujet d'une alliance entre le royaume et un royaume voisin. Il s'approcha, tous le virent et s'inclinèrent avant de glousser en voyant la petite fille.

\- Comment va son altesse la princesse demanda un conseiller

\- Elle va très bien sourit Alec

\- Nous serons fiers de servir la princesse une fois qu'elle sera sultane déclara un autre ministre

Magnus sourit de fierté et fit disposer le conseil, Alec s'approcha de lui avec Lynn. Il l'a pris dans ses bras,

\- Bonjour ma princesse, comment vas-tu roucoula Magnus

\- On s'est promené dans le palais et elle a beaucoup aimé surtout après qu'elle est vue un papillon et un oiseau raconta Alec

\- Une petite fleur du désert gloussa Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Elle souriait devant le bisou de son père, Alec alla s'installer sur son trône. Le couple fit audience avec leur fille, les sujets étaient ravis de voir la petite princesse.

\- Nous souhaitons longue vie à sa princesse souhaita un noble

\- Merci beaucoup remercia Alec

Magnus était fier que son peuple fût impatient de voir sa fille un jour sur le trône, elle bailla dans les bras de Magnus.

\- Je crois qu'elle va s'endormir déduit Magnus

Le noiraud récupéra sa fille et la berça dans ses bras jusqu'à qu'elle s'endorme, il la posa doucement près de lui pour la surveiller. Ils continuèrent de faire office auprès des sujets avant de faire une pause,

\- Ma rose dort toujours demanda Magnus

\- Oui sourit Alec en caressant le visage endormi de sa fille

\- Le peuple aime déjà notre fille sourit Magnus

\- Elle sera très aimée des sujets, elle sera une grande reine prédit Alec

\- Oui mais pour le moment elle est encore ma petite rose du désert gloussa Magnus

\- Papa poule ria Alec

Un garde rentra et s'inclina devant eux,

\- Vos majesté, une femme souhaiterait vous voir informa Magnus

\- Faite-là venir répondit Magnus

Le garde sortit et une femme entra dans la salle d'audience, elle regarda Magnus avant de tourner la tête vers le rideau où elle voyait la silhouette du consort.

Quelle est ta requête demanda Magnus

Elle sursauta et exposa son problème, Alec le résolut sous l'approbation de Magnus. Elle les remercia en s'inclinant avant de partir, elle était sur le point de partir avant de tripoter la poche de sa robe.

\- Que se passe-t-il questionna Magnus en voyant son stress

\- Vos majestés, j'ai un cadeau pour la princesse dévoila la femme

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est demanda Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, j'ai juste confectionné un bracelet pour elle exposa la femme en montrant un petit bracelet tressé avec une petite perle blanche au centre

\- Faites-moi voir proposa Magnus

Elle s'approcha pour montrer le bracelet, Magnus regarda le bracelet et le fit apporter à Alec.

\- Elle est magnifique, je vous remercie beaucoup pour ce merveilleux cadeau remercia Alec

\- Ce n'est pas grand-chose votre altesse répondit la femme

Elle s'inclina avant de repartir le cœur léger, le sultan regarda son mari en train d'admirer le bracelet de leur fille.

\- C'est un merveilleux bracelet pour elle sourit Alec

\- Je sais sourit Magnus à son tour

Il le mit autour du poignet de sa fille, elle gémit doucement avant de continuer de dormir.

\- Et dire que dans quelques jours elle aura deux mois, ce que le temps passe vite soupira Magnus

\- Oui, elle était si petite quand je l'ai trouvé décréta Alec en caressant les petits cheveux

\- Maintenant elle a un peu grandi sourit Magnus

\- Oui, notre petite princesse du désert ria Alec

Le capitaine de la garde entra dans la salle et entendit le rire d'Alec, il sentit apaisé en l'écoutant rire. Magnus sourit en regardant son mari et reporta son regard sur son capitaine,

\- Capitaine demanda Magnus

\- Je suis venu faire mon rapport déclara Lorenzo

\- Dites-moi demanda Magnus

Il fit son rapport, il entendit un petit sanglot derrière le rideau avant d'entendre la voix chantante d'Alec résonner. Le sanglot se calma doucement,

\- Tout va bien questionna le sultan

\- Un cauchemar rassura Alec en berçant Lynn

Il hocha la tête et fit poursuivre son capitaine sur son rapport, Lorenzo poursuivis son rapport en résistant de jeter un coup d'œil vers le rideau.

\- Très bien, capitaine bon travail faite ce que vous pensez être juste conseilla Magnus

\- D'accord votre majesté accepta Capitaine

\- Tu peux t'en aller répondit Magnus

Il s'inclina devant Magnus et s'en alla, le sultan se leva et alla près de son consort et son enfant.

\- Ma petite fleur a fait un vilain cauchemar roucoula Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras

\- Oui, ça va mieux maintenant rassura Alec en souriant

Magnus embrassa Lynn dans le cou,

\- Ça te dirait de te promener un peu proposa Magnus

\- D'accord accepta Alec

Ils se dirigèrent vers les écuries, Magnus scella son cheval et fit mettre son mari et sa fille devant lui et tira les rênes pour faire avancer son cheval.

\- Fais attention, Lynn est encore petite décréta Alec

\- Je sais, ne t'en fais pas je ne vais pas vite rassura Magnus

Le cheval marchait doucement sous les directives de Magnus, ils se promenèrent tous les trois dans la ville. Tous s'inclinèrent devant eux et les acclamèrent, après un moment à rester dans la ville ils rentrèrent au palais. Lynn s'était endormie dans les bras d'Alec,

\- Notre princesse s'est endormi demanda Magnus

\- Oui notre promenade l'a fatigué répondit Alec

Ils se dirigèrent vers le harem, le consort mit sa fille dans son berceau avant de l'observer amoureusement. Son mari vint l'enlacer par-derrière en regardant leur enfant qui dormait tranquillement,

\- Elle est magnifique, comme une fleur déclara Magnus

\- Oui, si adorable gloussa Alec

\- Jamais je ne te remercierai assez de m'avoir donné une fille aussi belle et merveilleuse remercia Magnus

\- C'est moi qui dois te remercier mon amour, c'est grâce à toi que je vis dans un bonheur parfait. Parfois je l'ai impression que je vais me réveiller dans cette maison délabrée et me dire que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve avoua Alec

\- Tu ne rêves pas, c'est la réalité. Mes caresses et mes baisers sont réels, notre fille est réelle. Ta vie avec moi est réelle, mon amour pour toi est vrai mon désir pour toi est réel susurra Magnus en l'embrassant à chaque phrase dans le cou

Alec s'agrippa à son gilet en soupirant d'aise, il l'entraîna sur le lit avant de l'embrasser pour lui faire l'amour. Le consort se mordit les lèvres sous le plaisir que lui donnait son amant, celui-ci lui faisait l'amour plus fort que jamais en lui prouvant que c'était réel. Après avoir passé leur moment intime Alec se blottit contre lui,

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus en l'embrassant avec amour

Ils s'endormirent enlacés, au beau milieu de la nuit Alec se réveilla sous les pleurs de sa fille. Il se dégagea des bras de son mari pour récupérer Lynn, il la berça en lui donnant son lait. Il lui fit faire son rôt avant de la remettre dans son berceau, celle-ci pleura dès qu'elle fut dans son berceau.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de dormir dans ton berceau ma chérie demanda Alec doucement en la berçant

Elle gémit doucement en dormant dans ses bras, Alec lui caressa le front en balayant ses petites mèches de cheveux. Il sentit une paire de lèvres l'embrasser dans le cou et qui vint embrasser le front de Lynn,

\- Un mauvais cauchemar demanda Magnus

\- Non, elle voulait téter mais elle ne veut pas dormir dans son berceau répondit Alec

\- Alors emmène là dans notre lit proposa Magnus

\- Tu es sûr demanda Alec

\- Oui, je l'impression qu'elle veut dormir entre ses deux papas sourit Magnus en caressant la tête de la petite princesse

\- D'accord accepta Alec

Ils emmenèrent la petite princesse dans leur lit, ils la mirent au milieu avant de s'endormir. Alec se réveilla en posant la main sur le petit ventre de sa fille mais il ne sentit rien, il ouvrit les yeux et pour voir l'absence de sa fille et son mari. Il se leva et les chercha dans la salle de bain avant de se diriger vers le berceau, il soupira de soulagement en voyant sa fille dans les bras de Lily.

\- Bonjour votre altesse salua Lily en inclinant la tête

\- Bonjour Lily, comment vas-tu demanda Alec

\- Je vais très bien, je suis passée pour voir son altesse la princesse et sa majesté était déjà debout alors il m'a chargé de surveiller la princesse en attendant que vous vous réveillez expliqua Lily

\- Je vois, je te remercie d'avoir veillé sur Lynn remercia Alec

\- Je ne faisais que mon boulot votre altesse répondit Lily

Elle lui redonna Lynn, Alec embrassa la tête de sa fille.

\- Bien, je vais partir votre altesse avertis Lily

\- D'accord, repasse quand tu veux pour voir Lynn sourit Alec

\- Je le ferai votre altesse sourit Lily

\- Fais le passer aux autres prévint Alec

Elle hocha la tête avant de s'évaporer dans l'obscurité, Alec berça sa fille.

\- On va prendre un bain tous les deux avant de voir tout le monde proposa Alec

Elle gloussa dans ses bras, ils allèrent prendre un bain avant de se diriger vers les appartements de Clary et de Jace.

\- Bonjour tout le monde salua Alec

\- Bonjour Alec et coucou ma petite puce roucoula Clary en prenant sa nièce

\- Alors comment va la petite puce à sa tata renchérit Tessa

Le consort sourit devant l'émerveillement de tout le monde, Jace vint près de lui.

\- Alors quand est-ce que vous mettez un autre en route nargua Jace

\- JACE rougit Alec

Le blond éclata de rire ce qui attira l'attention des filles sur eux, Alec frappa son frère.

\- T'es vraiment lourd parfois gronda Alec

\- Je plaisantais rigola Jace

\- De quoi vous parler demanda Will en entrant dans le salon

\- Des futurs enfants de sa majesté et d'Alec ria Jace encore plus

\- Jace s'écria Alec rouge

Ils rigolèrent du rougissement d'Alec,

\- C'est vrai que si tu étais une femme, tu aurais été enceinte à chaque fois ajouta Jem en rigolant

\- Seigneur soupira Alec

\- Au moins nous aurions une armée lança une voix amusée

Tous tournèrent la tête pour voir Magnus appuyé sur l'entrée de la porte, Alec rougit encore plus devant l'air amusé de son mari. Il s'approcha de son amant avant de l'embrasser en lui enlevant le voile, Alec rougit en voyant qu'ils s'embrassaient devant tout le monde. Tous étaient amusés par le noiraud, Magnus s'approcha de sa fille.

\- Bonjour ma petite rose gloussa Magnus

\- Tu as fini de présider le conseil questionna Tessa

\- Oui, c'est pour ça que ton mari est là répondit Magnus en pointant son beau-frère

\- J'ai cru qu'il s'était éclipsé du conseil nargua Clary

\- Hé, tu me prends pour qui s'indigna Will

\- On sait juste que tu adores dormir les trois quarts du temps sur les rapports taquina Clary

\- Je ne m'endors pas, je travaille très sérieusement gamine gronda Will

\- C'est ça sourit Clary

Will attrapa sa belle-sœur et la chatouilla avant de la balancer sur son épaule, elle cria à l'aide mais tous étaient occupés à rire. Ils entendirent un cri féminin avant d'entendre un juron, ils sortirent de la chambre pour voir Clary courser Will qui riait. Celle-ci était trempée de la tête au pieds, Tessa passa une main sur son visage en soupirant malgré le sourire qu'elle avait. Jem arborait le même sourire que son amante, Magnus et Jace étaient par terre en train de rire alors qu'Alec balançait la tête en souriant. Plus tard après ce petit moment de détente Alec se rendit sous un arbre avec Lynn pendant que Magnus allait dans son bureau, il joua avec sa fille en lui chantant des comptines.

\- Votre altesse salua une voix

Il leva la tête pour voir le capitaine de la garde s'incliner devant lui

\- Bonjour capitaine salua Alec

\- Comment va notre petite altesse demanda Lorenzo

\- Elle va très bien n'est-ce pas ma petite chérie roucoula Alec en embrassant sa fille

\- Je vois, souffla Lorenzo

Il regarda Alec qui jouait avec sa fille, il admira l'homme dont il était amoureux. Il s'avança doucement vers lui, ses sentiments pris le pas sur son esprit.

\- Votre altesse, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire déclara Lorenzo

\- Je vous écoute capitaine sourit Alec

\- Je…Je…Je vous aime avoua Lorenzo en dévoilant son cœur

Alec fronça les sourcils en le regardant,

\- De quoi vous voulez parler capitaine demanda Alec d'un ton un peu sec

\- Je voulais parler comme le consort de sa majesté, je vous aime et je pourrai mourir pour vous de même que le sultan et la princesse rectifia Lorenzo

\- Je vois, merci moi aussi je vous aime bien comme capitaine. Vous faites un excellent un travail pour sa majesté sourit Alec

Lorenzo hocha la tête avec un sourire crispé, il s'excusa en s'inclinant avant de s'en allant. Il serra les poings de colère,

\- Si j'étais toi, je tuerais ses sentiments amoureux que j'ai en moi conseilla une voix féminine

Il tourna la tête pour voir une femme asiatique sortir de l'ombre habillé de noire,

\- Qui es-tu questionna Lorenzo en mettant la main sur son épée

\- Je suis personne, seules sa majesté et son altesse le savent répondit Lily

\- Je vois donc tu es quelqu'un de très influent demanda Lorenzo

\- Comme je viens de dire, mon existence ne te concerne pas mais je suis là c'est pour te mettre en garde et pour te dire de t'éloigner de son altesse si tu l'aimes d'un amour profond expliqua Lily les bras croisés

\- C'est une menace demanda Lorenzo en fronçant les sourcils

\- Non un simple conseil car votre prédécesseur a payé de sa vie pour ça en jouant au plus fin avec sa majesté raconta Lily

\- Je le sais tout ça, mais au contraire de lui j'aime le consort et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'aimer déclara Lorenzo

\- Alors démissionne et exiles-toi pour t'éloigner de lui déclara Lily

\- Mais c'est dur d'être loin de lui, je l'aime d'un amour sincère. Je suis jaloux de sa majesté quand il pose ses mains sur lui comment tu peux comprendre ça cracha Lorenzo

\- Je te comprends car moi-même je suis mariée et que j'aime mon mari mais à cause de nos travail respectif rare sont les moments où nous nous retrouvons raconta Lily

\- Tu me comprends souffla Lorenzo

\- Oui mais j'aime le consort d'un amour de protection alors je t'en prie suis-moi mon conseil oublie ses sentiments ou démissionne et exile-toi le plus loin possible de lui car le jour où sa majesté l'apprendra il te tuera conseilla Lily en lui tournant le dos

Lorenzo hocha la tête avant d'entendre un bruit, il tourna et regarda à nouveau Lily qui n'était plus là. Il repensa au conseil de Lily, il mit la main sur son cœur avant de relever la tête déterminée. Quelques jours plus tard le capitaine se tenait devant Magnus et Alec qui était caché derrière le rideau avec Lynn dans les bras, celui-ci faisait son rapport.

\- Je vois, continuer de faire votre travail déclara Magnus

\- Merci votre majesté remercia Lorenzo

Il s'inclina avant de jeter vite fait un coup d'œil à Alec, celui-ci roucoula avec Lynn. Il les laissa dans la salle, Magnus regarda son mari en train de souffler dans le cou de leur enfant.

\- Ce n'est pas juste papa aussi veut participer au bisou souffla Magnus

\- Oh papa est jaloux parce qu'il veut avoir des bisous roucoula Alec

Le sultan se leva et alla rejoindre son mari et sa fille, il embrassa Lynn qui souriait devant l'attention de ses parents.

\- Maintenant papa veut un bisou de ton papa gloussa Magnus

Alec sourit et embrassa sa fille bruyamment ce qui fit sourire la petite fille encore plus,

\- Alexander ce n'est pas juste bouda Magnus

\- J'embrasse ma petite princesse parce que je l'aime très fort n'est-ce pas ma petite rose minauda Alec

\- Papa est fâché maintenant gronda Magnus en croisant les bras

Lynn regarda son père bouder comme un enfant, elle tourna le regard vers son autre père qui souriait.

\- Oui ton papa est en train de bouder parce qu'il veut un bisou de ton papa sourit Alec

Elle sourit en grand,

\- Tu veux que je donne un bisou à ton papa conclu Alec

Elle gloussa, le consort se pencha vers son mari pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Magnus tourna la tête et l'embrassa langoureusement, il sourit de joie quand Alec rougit.

\- Enfin papa a eu son bisou sourit Magnus

Alec ria légèrement et lui donna Lynn, il la souleva en l'air ce qui la fit glousser. Il l'embrassa avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le trône avec elle,

\- Allez ma chérie, papa va t'apprendre à faire audience décréta Magnus ce qui fit glousser Alec

Les sujets vinrent et furent ravis de voir la princesse, Alec résolu les problèmes tandis que Magnus régla les injustices. Lynn s'était endormi dans les bras de son père,

\- Elle s'est endormi remarqua Alec

\- Je sais, elle est épuisée de faire audience gloussa Magnus

Alec se leva et vint la chercher, il la mit sur le canapé près de lui. Ils continuèrent de faire audience, Magnus embrassa son consort et sa fille.

\- Va dormir j'ai encore du boulot à finir prévint Magnus

\- D'accord accepta Alec

Il se rendit dans le harem, il coucha sa fille doucement. Il se rafraîchit avant d'aller dormir, Magnus le rejoignit un peu plus tard et le prit dans ses bras pour s'endormir.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre une visite diplomatie et attaque de brigands. Bisous glacées.**


	35. Chapter 34

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0901: j'adore te faire mourir en tas de guimauve XD**

 **Merci à ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 34, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 34**_

Alec embrassa les mains de sa fille en jouant avec elle, elle sourit devant les mimiques de son père.

\- Tu es la petite rose de papa roucoula Alec

Lynn ria ce qui fit sourire Alec, il embrassa le ventre de sa fille qui riait toujours.

\- On joue sans papa remarqua une voix

Le noiraud leva la tête pour voir son mari s'approcher d'eux, il lui confia Lynn qui souriait à son autre père.

\- Ma petite princesse du désert roucoula Magnus en l'embrassa

Elle ria de joie devant les baiser de Magnus, le consort souriait de bonheur en voyant la scène. Ils entendirent un raclement de gorge, ils levèrent la tête pour voir un garde. Magnus hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'il arrivait, il s'inclina avant de partir. Le sultan embrassa sa fille sur le front avant de le confier à son amant,

\- Je viendrai dans la salle d'audience un peu plus tard prévint Alec

Il hocha la tête et l'embrassa chastement après que son mari lui est soulevé légèrement son voile, il regarda son mari partir faire son travail de sultan. Il se promena dans le palais avec sa fille, il la nourrit avant de se diriger vers les appartements de sa belle-sœur.

\- Bonjour Tessa salua Alec

\- Bonjour Alec, coucou ma petite chérie, regarde comment tu grandis minauda Tessa

\- Tu pourrais la surveiller en attendant que je vais aider Magnus proposa Alec

\- Bien sûr, ça me gêne pas de surveiller sur ma petite puce roucoula Tessa

Il sourit avant de venir embrasser sa fille sur le front, il rejoignit son mari pour assister à l'audience. Ils firent une pause, Alec se leva et s'assit sur les genoux de son mari.

\- Lynn est avec Tessa questionna Magnus

\- Oui, elle la surveille pendant que je te seconde pour traiter avec le peuple répondit Alec

\- Elle me manque déjà soupira Magnus en faisant la moue

\- Tu pourrais la voir après qu'on est finis rassura Alec

\- Je suis complètement amoureux de ma fille tellement elle ressemble à un petit ange s'extasia Magnus

\- Papa poule insulta Alec gentiment

\- Et toi, tu es pire qu'une maman qui couve ses petits répliqua Magnus

\- C'est vrai qu'on est accro à notre fille avoua Alec

Magnus ria de même que son mari, il lui caressa le flanc de sa cuisse. Il mit sa main sur son ventre et le caressa avant de se pencher vers l'oreille de son amant,

\- Et si on en mettait un autre en route proposa Magnus d'un ton sensuel

Alec s'étouffa avec sa salive devant la proposition de son mari qui éclata de rire, il le frappa sur le torse en rougissant. Magnus l'embrassa tendrement pour le calmer,

\- Je te taquinai sourit Magnus

\- Mouais bouda Alec

Le sultan eut un regard coquin et prit les fesses de son amant pour le redresser sur lui, Alec haleta en sentant ses fesses au contact du membre de son amant. Il lui sourit coquin, il rougit avant de se redresser doucement pour enlever à demi son pantalon et celui de son sultan avant de se faire pénétrer ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir et de satisfaction. Tessa était en train de porter sa nièce dans ses bras,

\- Je pense que tes parents ont terminé de faire les audiences alors on va aller les voir pensa Tessa

Quand elles arrivèrent assez près de la salle d'audience, la princesse entendit des gémissements de plaisir dans la salle du trône.

\- Je crois qu'on va aller manger d'abord vu que tes parents ont l'air occupée proposa Tessa

Elles s'en allèrent, Alec posa sa tête sur le torse en sueur de son amant. Magnus l'embrassa dans son cou,

\- Je ne sais pas ce que la salle du trône a de si spécial mais nous faisons toujours l'amour ici révéla Alec

\- D'accord la prochaine fois nous ferons l'amour dans mon bureau proposa Magnus sérieux

Il roula des yeux sous la proposition de son mari, il se retira de son amant en ramassant son pantalon. Le sultan se lécha les lèvres en voyant son sperme entre les cuisses d'Alec, il remit son pantalon ainsi que son voile.

\- Je vais voir Lynn, tu viens proposa Alec

\- Je viens de toute façon nous avons fini répondit Magnus en se levant

Alec rougis en regardant son mari, il se mordit les lèvres avant de détourner la tête.

\- Tu devrais t'arranger un peu mieux avant de choquer notre fille signala Alec en le pointant

Magnus regarda son corps en voyant que sa virilité était dehors, il lui sourit en se balançant sur le côté.

\- Oh Alexander ne soit pas gêné après presque un an de mariage et puis je te rappelle que tu l'as adoré il n'y a pas quelques minutes ricana Magnus en bougeant son sexe

Il rougit violemment ce qui fit rire son mari,

\- Je vais voir Lynn bredouilla Alec en s'en allant presque en courant

Il pesta doucement devant la perversité de son amant,

\- Tout va bien votre majesté demanda Lorenzo

\- Oui, tout va bien rassura Alec d'un sourire

\- Vous venez de voir sa majesté conclu Lorenzo

\- Oui, c'est exact et je vais voir ma fille mais d'abord je vais m'occuper des animaux que j'ai un peu négligés au profit de la princesse décréta Alec

\- Bien alors je vous souhaite une excellente journée votre majesté souhaita Lorenzo

\- Je vous souhaite aussi une excellente journée capitaine répondit Alec

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour aller chercher des carottes et des pommes, il se rendit dans les écuries. Il donna quelque pomme et des carottes à Church,

\- Hé mon beau je suis désolé de t'avoir négligé depuis quelque temps mais je devais m'occuper de ta jeune maîtresse qui m'accapare toute mon attention en plus de ton maître expliqua Alec en lui caressant le museau

Le cheval lui donna quelques petits coups sur son visage ce qui le fit rire,

\- Tu me veux dire que tu ne m'en veux pas car tu aimes aussi ta petite maîtresse sourit Alec

L'animal hennissait pour répondre Alec, il caressa le museau encore une fois.

\- Il faut que j'y aille et j'essayerai de revenir peut-être avec Lynn décréta Alec

Il lui donna quelque petit coup de tête, il sourit avant de l'embrasser sur le museau. Il se rendit ensuite vers la fontaine et donna quelques grains pour les poissons dans la fontaine,

\- Je vous ai un peu négligé réalisa Alec en caressa les écailles d'un poisson

Il joua un peu avec les poissons dans la fontaine en donnant quelques grains, il s'étira en se levant pour aller dans les appartements de sa belle-sœur. Il sourit en voyant son petit frère faire rire sa fille sous la surveillance de Tessa, il s'approcha.

\- Ça été demanda Alec

\- Oui, je lui ai nourri et changer mais elle n'a pas encore fait sa sieste répondit Tessa en bougeant la main de Lynn qui gloussa en face de Max

\- Où est Will et Jem demanda Alec

\- Ils sont en train de jouer aux échecs dans la bibliothèque répondit Tessa

Alec hocha la tête et caressa la tête de sa fille, Lynn gémit en regardant son père. Il comprit et le prit dans ses bras,

\- Tu t'es bien amusée avec tata Tessa et tonton Max demanda Alec en chatouillant sa fille

Elle ria avant d'agiter ses bras, Jace et Clary entrèrent dans le salon. La rousse se dirigea vers sa nièce en roucoulant vers elle,

\- Tu es tellement à croquer gloussa Clary

Lynn gloussa, Clary l'embrassa dans le cou. Elle commença à babiller avec sa tante, elle jeta un regard vers Jace.

\- Oh je crois qu'elle te veut Jace déduit Clary

Le blondinet regarda sa fille avec méfiance et la prit dans ses bras, celle-ci se cala dans ses bras en baillant. Il sourit de joie,

\- Enfin tu commences à m'aimer conclu Jace

Elle s'endormit sous le regard attendri de Jace, il sourit de fierté avant de froncer le nez en regardant sa nièce. Tous se mordirent la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire, Alec vérifia les couches de sa fille.

\- Juste des gaz dévoila Alec

Après les vomis c'est les gaz la prochaine fois ce sera quoi soupira Jace en confiant sa filleule à son frère

\- Ne t'en fais pas elle a fait ça comme ça et puis elle s'est endormis dans tes bras rassura Alec

\- Mouais mais je ne vais pas l'épargner quand je lui apprendrai la voltige décréta Jace

\- J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop dur avec elle espéra Magnus en entrant dans le salon

\- Même si elle commence à m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, je ne serai pas aussi dur que ça répondit Jace

Magnus caressa la joue de sa fille, il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser sur le front.

\- Tellement belle chuchota Magnus et seul Alec l'entendit

Il sourit, le sultan se redressa et sortit une missive.

\- J'ai une missive de la part d'Isabelle déclara Magnus

\- C'est vrai demanda Alec

\- Oui, enfin plus de la part du roi Simon, il m'invite pour des raisons politiques et Isabelle veut vous voir expliqua Magnus

\- YOUPI, ON VA VOIR IZZY cria Max sous la joie

Lynn sursauta sus les cris de joie de Max et éclata en sanglots, Alec la calma.

\- Oups, je suis désolé s'excusa Max

\- Ne t'en fais pas mais fais attention la prochaine fois conseilla Tessa

\- D'accord maman Tessa sourit Max

\- Cool je vais voir le royaume d'Izzy sourit Jace

\- Oui, c'est à deux mois de voyage renchéri Clary

\- Donc on va aller hors du royaume mais qui va rester ici pour diriger questionna Alec

\- Je vais le faire, ce n'est pas la première fois que Magnus part pour un voyage politique répondit Tessa

\- Ça veut dire que tu ne viens pas maman Tessa conclu Max

\- Non mais toi tu pourrais partir mais tu ne seras pas seul car papa Jem part avec toi révéla Tessa en lui caressant la joue

\- Oui sourit Max

Alec se réjouit de sa visite dans le royaume de sa sœur, il était sur son lit avec son amant.

\- Je me demande comment est son royaume se demanda Alec

\- Tu le verras, c'est un royaume différent du nôtre en tout cas répondit Magnus

\- J'espère que le voyage ne fatiguera pas Lynn souhaita Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas notre fille est très forte tu sais, elle a deux papas qui la protégeront rassura Magnus

Il sourit devant la déclaration de son amant, ils entendirent un bruit. Ils se lèvent et virent Maia déposer une fleur dans le berceau de Lynn avant s'évaporer dans la nuit, Alec s'approcha et vit une rose du désert près de Lynn. Miaou miaula en regardant Alec puis se roula en boule près de la petite fille pour dormir, il prit la fleur et la mit dans un vase.

\- La garde de l'ombre sont complètement gaga de leur princesse remarqua Magnus en balançant sa tête

\- Mais ils restent fidèles à nous renchérit Alec

\- Oui, d'abord toi et puis notre fille, je sens qu'ils vont plus écouter les ordres de notre petite Lynn que nous décréta Magnus

\- N'importe quoi sourit Alec

Magnus ria avant de l'embrasser dans son cou, il l'entraîna dans le lit pour lui faire l'amour. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla avant Magnus ce qui était rare, il alla vérifier sa fille qui était en train de gazouiller dans son berceau en regardant le chat près d'elle.

\- Tu parles à Miaou ma chérie sourit Alec

Elle agita ses bras avant de se frotter les yeux et regarda son père en lui faisant les yeux doux, Alec le prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur le front.

\- On va réveiller papa proposa Alec

Ils se dirigèrent dans le lit, Magnus dormait sur le dos. Alec mit sa fille sur le ventre de son mari. Le sultan sentit un petit poids sur lui, il ouvrit les yeux pour trouver sa fille devant lui. Il sourit de joie,

\- Bonjour jolie petite fleur sourit Magnus

Elle gazouilla en regardant son père, Magnus l'embrassa sur la joue en la soulevant. Elle ria sous les baiser,

\- Eh bien papa n'a pas eu de bisous gloussa Alec

Magnus lui sourit malicieusement en se relevant un peu et l'embrassa tendrement, Alec sourit.

\- Tu es la petite fleur de papa, oui tu es la petite fleur de ton papa roucoula Magnus

\- Je crois qu'il faut se lever pour que papa puisse aller administrer le royaume déclara Alec en se levant

\- Papa avait envie de passer toute la journée avec sa fifille adorée bouda Magnus

\- Oui mais ta fifille adorée doit avoir un bon royaume et son papa doit s'en occuper pour ça renchérit Alec en mettant les mains sur ses hanches

Alec se dirigea vers le hammam,

\- Ma chérie, ton papa est vrai tyran d'obliger ton père à faire son travail déclara Magnus

Elle éclata de rire ce qui fit sourire son père, il se leva en tenant sa fille et il se dirigea vers le bain.

\- Eh bien je vous attendais tous les deux gronda Alec faussement

\- On essayé de s'enfuir tous les deux comme des amants sous le coucher du soleil mais Lynn m'a dit que son papa lui manquerai trop répondit Magnus

Alec sourit avant de prendre sa fille dans ses bras, il l'embrassa dans son cou ce fit rire sa fille.

\- Allez ma petite puce, c'est l'heure du bain roucoula Alec

La petite princesse gloussa en entendant le mot bain, elle tapota ses mains dans l'eau en éclaboussant ses deux pères.

\- Petite coquine, tu aime vraiment le bain ria Magnus en lui caressant la joue

Elle babillait sous les regards attendris de Magnus et d'Alec, le sultan embrassa sa fille et son mari.

\- Papa a du travail à faire donc à tout à l'heure mes chéris sourit Magnus

\- A tout à l'heure papa roucoula Alec en faisant un signe d'au revoir avec la petite main de sa fille

Alec resta un moment dans le bain avant de sortir avec sa fille, il l'habilla et s'habilla lui aussi. Il lui donna son biberon de lait avant de se promener avec elle,

\- Nous allons voir tata Clary et tonton Jace proposa Alec

Elle gazouilla dans ses bras, il sourit et se dirigea vers les appartements privés de son frère et sa belle-sœur. Clary était en compagnie de Tessa,

\- Oh regardez qui va là, n'est-ce pas la petite fleur de sa tata gloussa Tessa

\- Si c'est bien elle, vient voir tes tantes ma chérie pour qu'on te donne des bisous renchéris Clary

Alec regarda sa fille se faire embrasser de partout par ses tantes, il sourit à ça. Jace entra et trouva son frère et sa nièce,

\- Salut vous deux sourit Jace

\- Bonjour Jace salua Alec

Il vient regarder sa nièce soupçonneux,

\- J'espère que tu ne vas pas me faire un sale coup prévint Jace

\- Jace soupira Clary

\- Mais ma chérie, elle est malicieuse à souhait ronchonna Jace

Clary ayant marre de la lamentation de Jace lui mit Lynn dans les bras, celle-ci gazouilla dans ses bras ce qui attendrit son parrain.

\- Tu es vraiment adorable quand tu veux chuchota Jace

Elle s'endormit dans ses bras, Jace la rendit à Alec. Il l'embrassa doucement sur le front, il berça sa fille endormie. Une semaine plus tard tout le monde entrepris un voyage pour aller au royaume d'Izzy, Jace les accompagnait en tant que Commandant. Alec était dans un palanquin avec Lynn, Magnus vint près d'eux en cheval.

\- Tout va bien s'inquiéta Magnus

\- Oui, tout va bien Lynn vient juste de se réveiller rassura Alec

\- D'accord, nous allons dresser les tentes pour passer la nuit et ainsi nous pourrons nous reposer décréta Magnus

\- D'accord accepta Alec

Il donna l'ordre de rassembler les tentes, Alec était en train de jouer Lynn dans la tente royale. Magnus donna des ordres à Jace qui s'occupa des tours de garde, il entra dans sa tente.

\- Lily appela Magnus doucement

\- Votre majesté demanda Lily en apparaissant

\- Que toute la garde de l'ombre veille sur tout le périmètre pour voir s'il n'y a aucun danger déclara Magnus

\- Bien votre majesté répondit Lily

Elle disparut sans faire de bruit, Magnus rejoint son consort et sa fille sur le lit.

\- On sera bientôt au royaume d'Izzy questionna Alec

\- Disons qu'on le sera dans un mois tout au plus parce qu'on avance assez rapidement pensa Magnus en jouant avec les mains de Lynn

Il hocha la tête et se tourna vers sa fille, au-dessus d'une colline un homme observa avec une longue vue le campement. Il se mit à courir vers une grotte, il entra et se mit à genoux devant un homme d'une imposante carrure sur un trône faite d'os.

\- Chef, il y a un campement qui vient de s'installer avertis l'homme

\- Ah oui, combien de richesse ils ont demanda le chef

\- J'ai vu le sultan d'Edom répondit l'homme

Celui-ci se redressa en souriant arrogant,

\- Tiens donc le grand Magnus Bane le sultan d'Edom, sa réputation est plus que sur-faîte ricana le chef

\- Que faisons-nous demanda l'homme

\- Nous allons les suivre pour savoir combien d'hommes ils ont ensuite nous les attaquerons ainsi je tuerai le sultan pour devenir le prochain sultan d'EDOM et une nouvelle ère commencera ria le chef diaboliquement

Ils furent écouter par une ombre qui disparut dans la nuit, ils suivirent la procession royale.

\- Nous arriverons bientôt au royaume prévint Magnus en entrant dans la tente

\- J'ai hâte de revoir Izzy sourit Alec

\- Je le sais sourit Magnus à son tour

Il remarqua l'absence de sa fille,

\- Où est Lynn demanda Magnus

\- Elle est avec Clary qui voulait la garder répondit Alec

\- Donc ça veut dire que nous avons un moment rien que tous les deux susurra Magnus en venant vers son amant comme un prédateur

\- Je pense que oui sourit Alec

Le sultan monta sur le lit en l'embrassant suavement, il passa une main sur son torse. Alec passa une main sur le torse de son mari pour le plaquer sur le lit, il se mit à califourchon sur son amant. Magnus posa ses mains sur ses hanches, ils s'embrassèrent sensuellement. Alec embrassa le cou de son mari et descendit vers son torse qu'il grignota, Magnus passa une main dans ses cheveux. Le chef observa le camp avec sa longue vue, derrière lui tous ses hommes étaient rassemblés.

\- Attaquez le camp et pas de quartier, ne laissez que le sultan vivant et si vous trouvez des femmes laissez les vivantes elles vont nous servir comme distraction ordonna le chef

\- OUI répondirent ses hommes

Ils descendirent de la colline et se dirigèrent vers le campement royal, Jace était en train de veiller sur sa femme et sa filleule avec son petit frère. Un soldat affolé vint vers eux en courant,

\- Commandant nous sommes attaqués par des brigands paniqua le soldat

\- QUE TOUS LES HOMMES SE RASSEMBLENT ordonna Jace

Tous les soldats prirent les armes, Clary courut dans la tente du couple avec Lynn et Max dans les bras. Alec était en train d'embrasser Magnus,

\- Magnus, on va être attaqué s'affola Clary en tenant Lynn

Ils se relevèrent de leur position, Magnus prit son épée.

\- Restez ici déclara Magnus

Alec se précipita sur sa fille qu'il prit dans ses bras avant de le rendre à la rousse,

\- Je pense que tu pourrais la protéger conclu Alec

\- Comme tu veux accepta Clary

\- Alec j'ai peur trembla Max

\- Ne t'en fais pas tout va pour le mieux rassura Alec

Dehors les brigands attaquaient le campement, les soldats se défendaient et les attaquaient. Jace et Magnus ne les épargnaient pas en les tuant, Jace usa de sa voltige pour les tuer. Certains brigands réussirent à se faufiler dans la tente royale, Alec se mit devant Clary et Lynn pour les protéger.

\- Nous avons trouvé un véritable trésor sourit un brigand en s'avançant

\- Oh que oui, le chef sera ravi de voir la princesse d'Edom ricana son complice

\- Ne vous approchez pas d'eux avertis Alec en reculant avec eux

\- Tu crois que tu nous faire peur gringalet l'insulta le premier brigand

Alec sortit de son pantalon une dague, les pilleurs rièrent moqueusement devant l'arme d'Alec.

\- Il croit qu'il nous fait peur avec ça se moqua le deuxième

\- On va te donner une leçon dont tu te souviendras renchérit le premier

Ils foncèrent sur le consort avec leurs sabres, Alec voltigea et leur donna un coup de pied retourné dans la tête. Ils tombèrent par terre,

\- Mais c'est qu'il se débrouille bien le gringalet cracha le premier

Alec jeta un regard équivoque à Clary qui hocha la tête et mit la main sur les yeux de Max, il sauta et se plaça derrière. Le temps qu'ils se retournent vers Alec, celui-ci leur trancha la gorge sans état d'âme avec la dague. Leur sang gicla sur son visage,

\- Clary reste là avec Max et Lynn, s'il y a d'autres brigands commença Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas je les défendrais rassura Clary en lui coupant la parole

Il hocha la tête et sortit hors de la tente, il esquiva habilement un coup avant de tranche la gorge de son adversaire. Il lui prit ses armes et vit un brigand se diriger vers Jace par-derrière pour le tuer pendant que celui-ci luttait avec un autre. Il fonça en voltigeant, il tua le brigand pendant que Jace se débarrassa à son tour de son adversaire.

\- Où est Clary et les enfants demanda Jace en se mettant derrière son dos

\- Ils sont dans la tente, Clary les protège répondit Alec

\- D'accord compris Jace

Ils combattirent leurs adversaires respectifs, Magnus se battait avec sauvagerie. Il venait de tuer un homme et il n'aperçut pas un autre se faufiler derrière lui pour le capturer, quand il se retourna et il ferma les yeux pour attendre le coup mais il ne sentit rien. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Lily incliner devant lui,

\- Tu en as mis du temps gronda Magnus

\- Désolée pour ce retard votre majesté mais je devais m'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de renfort derrière ses hommes expliqua Lily

\- D'accord je vois, massacre-les tous et ramène leur chef vivant ordonna Magnus

\- Entendu votre altesse répondit Lily

La garde l'ombre vint tuer les hommes en apparaissant derrière eux pour les égorger sans qu'ils ne réalisent, en haut de la colline le chef fut en colère de voir le massacre de ses hommes.

\- Fuyons ordonna le chef en se retournant

Il regarda ses hommes qui restaient figés devant lui,

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à rester planté là cracha le chef

Ils tombèrent par terre la gorge tranchée en révélant des ombres cagoulés, il prit peur en reculant. Il sortit son arbalète et tira sur eux avant de sauter dans le vide pour tomber sur son cheval. L'un d'eux se détacha et retira sa capuche, son compagnon vint près de lui.

\- J'adore quand ma proie se sauve sourit Maia avec un sourire prédateur

\- On doit le ramener vivant rappela son mari

\- Je sais mais c'est un fait sourit Maia en se tournant vers lui

Elle remit sa capuche avant de sauter dans le vide avec son compagnon, les autres les suivirent derrière. Le chef tira sur les rênes de son cheval en regardant derrière pour voir s'ils le suivaient, il ne voyait que l'obscurité de la nuit. Son cheval frémit de peur et se mit sur ses deux pattes arrière ce qui le fit tomber au sol, il se releva et sortit son sabre. Il se tourna dans tous les sens, il haleta de peur. Il reçut un coup par-derrière, Magnus regarda froidement les corps des brigands, Alec vint près de lui en l'enlaçant. Le sultan ne fit rien pour l'enlacer à son tour, Alec comprit qu'il ne voulait pas le souiller avec le sang des brigands.

\- Que faisons-nous des corps votre majesté demanda un soldat

\- Brûlez-les répondit Magnus sans émotion

\- Bien votre majesté acquiesça le soldat

Alec vit Jace le regarder avant de rentrer dans la tente royale, il ressortit avec Clary et Lynn et Max. Il avait bandé les yeux de Max pour qu'il ne voit pas le massacre, il les emmena dans la tente. Lily apparut à nouveau devant lui,

\- Majesté nous avons réussi à capturer le chef révéla Lily

\- Amené-le ici ordonna Magnus

Lily fit un signe de la main, le couple de l'ombre apparut avec le chef des brigands. Celui-ci se réveilla et prit peur en voyant Magnus avec de la haine pure dans les yeux,

\- Ma-Ma-Ma-Majesté trembla le chef des brigands

\- Tu as raison d'avoir peur de moi, misérable insecte. J'ai envie de tuer mais la mort sera trop douce pour toi, tu as attaqué le lieu où il y a avait ma fille et pour cela tu iras en prison à Edom où tu subiras les pires tortures et tu me supplieras de te tuer. Vous deux emmené cet insecte à Raphaël et dites-lui bien qu'il doit recevoir les pires tortures qu'il soit ordonna Magnus froidement

\- Bien votre majesté répondit le couple

\- Pitie supplia le chef

Les supplications du chef s'entendirent dans la nuit avant de se taire, Lily s'inclina devant Magnus avant de s'évaporer. Le sultan entra dans la tente et se déshabilla, des servantes en avaient profité pour préparer un bain pour Magnus. Celui-ci entra dans le bain et se lava du sang de ses ennemies, Alec se déshabilla à son tour et entra en s'installa sur les genoux de son amant. Il glissa sa main sur le torse de son amant jusqu'au membre semi-dur, il le masturba un peu avant de se relever un peu pour le faire pénétrait en lui. Il lâcha un gémissement de plaisir et de satisfaction, Magnus grogna de plaisir sous les déhanchements de son amant. Alec rejeta la tête en criant de plaisir, son amant posa ses mains sur ses hanches donna des coups plus durs en lui. Il couina de plaisir, il continua de bouger ses reins brusquement ce qui fit jouir son amant. Il se déversa en lui en posant la tête sur son épaule, Alec caressa son dos pour l'apaiser doucement, ils sortirent du bain. Magnus refit l'amour à son époux tendrement, après s'être déversé il s'endormit sous ses caresses rassurantes et apaisantes. Quelques jours plus tard ils arrivèrent au palais de Simon, Alec vit sa sœur courir vers lui.

\- Alec cria Izzy de joie

Il attrapa sa sœur et sourit de joie, Jace et Max vinrent rejoindre le câlin fraternelle.

\- Où est ma nièce adorée questionna Izzy

Alec sourit et lui montra Lynn dans les bras de Clary, elle alla prendre sa nièce. Magnus vint saluer Simon qui les accueillit.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le royaume de Simon et d'Izzy et tentative d'empoisonnement. Bisous glacées.**


	36. Chapter 35

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109: Tessa voulait préservé l'innocence de sa nièce contre la perversité de ses parents, je crois que Jace va souffrir à case de sa filleule dans le prochain chapitre XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 35, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 35**_

Alec regarda sa sœur glousser avec sa fille de quatre mois, celle-ci riait devant les baisers de sa tante.

\- Alors tout va bien entre toi et Magnus questionna Izzy en jouant avec la main de Lynn

\- Oui répondit Alec

\- Je veux dire le sexe, c'est vrai que c'est de coutume que quand les enfants arrive le sexe s'amoindrit lança Izzy

\- Izzy rougit Alec

\- Quoi, c'est la vérité gronda sa sœur

Il la scruta en rougissant avant de lâcher un soupire,

\- Oui tout va bien entre Magnus et moi concernant le sexe rougit Alec

\- Tu vois ce n'est pas compliqué de le dire taquina Izzy

Alec eut envie d'étrangler sa sœur sur le coup, il regarda sa fille qui avait son pied dans sa bouche. Il la retira de sa bouche

\- Ce n'est pas bon ma chérie sourit Alec

Elle babillait dans son langage en gigotant, Isabelle fut attendrie par la scène.

\- Ce qu'elle est mignonne ma nièce s'extasia Izzy

\- Je peux te dire que ton royaume est fabuleux complimenta Alec

\- Merci grand frère, quand je suis arrivée ici avec Simon. J'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur mais j'entendais ta voix dans ma tête qui me rassurait et m'encourageait avoua Izzy

Alec lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front, Lynn fit un petit cri pour attirer l'attention sur elle. Les deux adultes se mirent à rire à ça,

\- Elle nous fait toujours ce coup quand elle se sent délaissée rigola Alec

\- C'est qu'elle aime avoir l'attention sur elle la petite coquine gloussa Izzy

Le consort regarda sa fille rigoler, Jace et Clary entrèrent dans le salon.

\- On entend Lynn dans tous le palais remarqua Jace

\- Des petits rires renchérit Clary

Ils s'assirent, Clary vint glousser avec sa nièce. Jace embrassa sa nièce sur la joue avant de reculer,

\- Ta toujours peur qu'elle te renvoie dessus se moqua Izzy

\- Très drôle Izzy se renfrogna Jace

Ils se chamaillèrent sous les yeux amusés d'Alec et de Clary, Lynn riait sans comprendre. Magnus et Simon vinrent les voir après avoir passé presque toute la journée à discuter de politique,

\- Comment va ce petit monde demanda Simon en redressant ses lunettes

\- Tout va bien, Jace est en train de se chicaner avec Isabelle répondit Clary en pointant les deux du doigt

Les deux n'avaient pas remarqué les deux arrivants, Simon passa une main sur sa nuque. Magnus était amusé puis embrassa son mari et sa fille,

\- Ça va ma petite fleur demanda Magnus

Lynn lui répondit dans son langage de bébé, il sourit et l'embrassa sur le front. Alec sourit à ça, Clary vola Lynn dans les bras d'Izzy qui continua de se chamailler avec Jace.

\- Au fait où est Max questionna Alec

\- Il est parti se promener dans la ville pour la visiter répondit Simon

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Jace cria de douleur ce qui fit tourner la tête d'Alec vers lui, celui-ci se tenait le bras en grimaçant de douleur. Izzy qui souriait de victoire,

\- Sale sorcière insulta Jace

\- Et je suis fière de l'être ricana Izzy

\- Vous n'êtes pas possible tous les deux soupira Alec

Ils vinrent près de lui pour l'embrasser chacun sur une joue, Max entra et les vit.

\- Moi aussi je veux un câlin demanda Max

Les trois aînés ouvrirent leurs bras pour que le plus jeune vienne se blottir pour le câlin fraternel, les autres les regardèrent en souriant. Alec surveillait Lynn qui roulait doucement sur le lit, Magnus se mit en face de lui et stoppa les roulades de sa fille.

\- Tu es content de retrouver ta sœur demanda Magnus

\- Oui, je suis content. Ça fait un moment que nous n'avions pas pu discuter ensemble rien que tous les deux malgré qu'elle vienne me voir à Edom répondit Alec

\- Simon m'a parlé de l'alliance entre nos deux royaumes et sûrs d'autre choses politique avoua Magnus

\- Il faudra penser à faire des échanges commerciaux avec eux proposa Alec

\- Il y a ça aussi que je dois prendre en compte répondit Magnus

Ils discutèrent sur les sujets de politique avant de s'endormir, le lendemain Alec se réveilla en s'étirant. Il trouva sa fille endormie en étoile, il sourit et la regarda dormir. Elle se réveilla en se frottant les yeux, elle sourit encore endormi à son père.

\- Bien dormir ma princesse demanda Alec

Elle bailla et gazouilla doucement, il sourit et la prit dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans le bain. Elle se réveilla totalement en voyant l'eau, elle gigota dans l'eau en éclaboussant son père.

\- Quelle petite coquine que tu fais gloussa Alec

Elle gloussa et continua à gigoter, ils ressortissent du bain malgré les protestations de Lynn.

\- Eh bien la petite princesse nous fait un petit caprice car elle voulait rester dans l'eau gronda Alec faussement

Elle éclata de rire, il lui parla en la chatouillant. Il lui donna un biberon de lait, ils ressortirent de la chambre. Il l'emmena dans le jardin royal qui était différent du royaume d'Edom, il s'assit dans l'herbe à l'ombre avec sa fille

\- C'est beau toutes ces fleurs roucoula Alec

Il cueillit une fleur et le donna à sa fille qui le regarda avec fascination,

\- Elle est très belle la fleur n'est-ce pas ma chérie gloussa Alec

Elle babillait en tenant la fleur, il cueillit plusieurs pour faire une petite couronne de fleurs pour Lynn avant de la mettre sur sa tête.

\- Tu es magnifique ma petite princesse des fleurs gloussa Alec

Elle sourit, Alec se leva et se promena en visitant le palais de sa sœur. Il croisa Clary qui venait dans sa direction,

\- Bonjour Alec, bonjour ma puce oh tu es très belle avec cette couronne de fleurs qui te la donner c'est papa qui le te la donner minauda Clary

Il hocha la tête et confia la petite fille dans ses bras, elle l'embrassa dans le cou et sur le visage ce qui la fit rire.

\- Tu n'auras pas vu Izzy par hasard demanda Alec

\- Izzy est avec Simon et Magnus pour la gestion de l'alliance entre les deux royaumes répondit Clary

Il hocha la tête et se rendit dans la salle du trône de son beau-frère, il entendit leur conversation.

\- Ainsi nos échanges commerciaux seront bénéfiques pour nos deux royaumes se réjouit Simon

\- C'est Alexander qui a eu cette idée d'échanges commerciaux révéla Magnus

\- Le consort a eu une très bonne idée complimenta Simon

\- Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de m'appeler par mon prénom ajouta Alec en entrant dans la pièce

Les trois tournèrent la tête vers lui, Isabelle s'avança pour embrasser son frère.

\- Où est Lynn questionna Isabelle

\- Elle est avec Clary répondit Alec

\- Tu aurais pu l'emmener dans la salle du trône souffla Izzy

\- Je sais mais tu pourrais aller la voir en plus elle porte une couronne de fleurs avoua Alec

\- C'est vrai s'émerveilla Izzy

Il acquiesça, sa sœur l'embrassa sur la joue avant de partir en quête de sa filleule. Il sourit à la joie de sa sœur,

\- Isabelle était ravie quand je lui ai annoncé votre venue dans le palais déclara Simon

\- Je sais elle me l'a dit sourit Alec

\- J'avais peur qu'elle se sente mal à l'aise de sa position de reine et qu'elle s'ennuie mais j'avais tort car elle fait une excellente reine en m'aidant dans l'administration du royaume raconta Simon

\- Je suppose que c'est de famille ria Magnus légèrement en regardant son mari

Il rougit légèrement sous le regard charmeur de son époux, Simon en les voyant comme ça se racla la gorge doucement.

\- Je vais rejoindre mes conseillers et ministres pour discuter de notre alliance s'excusa Simon

Magnus hocha la tête et regarda son beau-frère partir, il s'approcha de son amant et l'embrassa en enlevant son voile.

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime moi aussi répondit Alec

Ils se promenèrent un peu dans le palais, Magnus lui proposa de visiter la ville en galopant. Il accepta et ils se promenèrent dans la ville sous les acclamations des sujets du royaume, ils partirent un peu dans le désert, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une grotte pour être un peu à l'ombre et boire de l'eau,

\- Tu sais à quoi ça me fait penser demanda Magnus

\- Quoi donc questionna Alec la tête sur son épaule

\- La première fois que tu t'es donné à moi répondit Magnus

Alec sourit en se souvenant de ce souvenir merveilleux qui était gravé dans son cœur,

\- Je me souviens aussi souvient Alec

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a décidé de te donner à moi questionna Magnus

\- J'avais envie que tu me fasses l'amour à chaque fois que tu me caressais et puis mon désir pour toi grandissait chaque jour expliqua Alec

\- Moi je te désirai depuis le premier jour répondit Magnus

Le consort lui caressa le visage avant de l'embrasser tendrement, Magnus le fit s'allonger avant de lui faire l'amour. Alec était blotti contre lui,

\- On doit rentrer par rapport à Lynn pensa Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour Lynn, il y a Clary et Isabelle qui pourront veiller sur elle rassura Magnus en le surplombant

\- Mais tu ne veux pas voir sa couronne de fleurs proposa Alec

\- Plus tard j'ai trop envie de toi susurra Magnus en le pénétrant

Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière en gémissant de plaisir, ils firent l'amour encore une fois avant de rentrer au palais. Lynn était heureuse de voir ses parents, elle gigota ses deux bras vers Magnus. Celui-ci le prit dans ses bras en mettant bien la couronne de fleurs sur sa tête,

\- Papa avait raison tu es extrêmement magnifique complimenta Magnus en l'embrassant bruyamment

Alec sourit à ça, tout le monde roucoula avec leur enfant. Plus tard après avoir couché Lynn dans son berceau ils s'endormirent, Alec se réveilla dans la nuit et se leva en entendant les pleurs de sa fille. Il s'approcha du berceau avant d'entendre le silence, il s'avança pour voir Maia bercer Lynn dans ses bras. Elle la reposa doucement dans le berceau avant de sortir une fleur et de la mettre près d'elle avant de s'évaporer dans la nuit, Alec sourit en voyant sa fille endormie.

\- Ma petite fleur, toute la garde de l'ombre est tellement dévouée à toi qu'ils te rendent visite chaque nuit sourit Alec

Il retourna se coucher près de son sultan, il se réveilla en voyant l'absence de son mari dans le lit. Il le trouva penché sur le berceau de Lynn en jouant avec la fleur de Maia.

\- Maia est passée cette nuit car elle est la seule qui dépose une fleur du désert pour Lynn remarqua Magnus

\- C'est bien elle hier soir qui est passé renchérit Alec

\- Je pense que ce soir il y aura un garde qui va venir déposer un autre cadeau pour notre petite princesse gloussa Magnus

Alec l'embrassa sur la joue, il tourna la tête pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

\- Ça c'est un baiser sourit Magnus

Il rougit ce qui le fit sourire, ils entendirent des babillages de leur fille. Alec le prit dans ses bras,

\- On va dans le bain proposa Alec

Elle eut les yeux qui brillèrent à la mention du bain ce qui fit rire ses parents, ils prirent le bain tous les trois. La petite fille riait en gigotant dans l'eau, mais elle gémit quand son père la sortit de l'eau.

\- Il faut sortir de l'eau sinon tu ressembleras un petit pruneau séché gloussa Alec

\- Papa a horreur que sa fille ressemble à un pruneau séché renchéri Magnus

Elle éclata de rire sous les bisous de ses deux papas, Ils entendirent toquer à la porte . Magnus alla ouvrir pour voir sa belle-sœur entrer dans la chambre,

\- Bonjour j'espère que je ne dérange pas demanda Isabelle

\- Non, tu ne déranges pas rassures-toi sourit Magnus en la conduisant vers son frère et sa nièce

\- Regarde ma chérie ta marraine est venue te voir gloussa Alec

Elle gigota les bras en voulant aller dans ses bras, Izzy la prit et l'embrassa bruyamment sur la joue ce qui la fit glousser.

\- Ce que tu es à croquer toi alors s'émerveilla Izzy

\- Eh bien excusez-moi je vais de ce pas rejoindre Simon pour discuter de notre alliance s'excusa Magnus

\- D'accord, à plus tard salua Alec

Il embrassa son mari et sa fille avant de partir,

\- Ça te dirait de te promener proposa sa sœur

\- D'accord, en plus Jace et Clary sont partis en ville pour la découvrir accepta Alec

Ils se promenèrent dans le jardin, Izzy portait Lynn qui babillait devant chaque fleur.

\- Jace m'a dit que vous avez été attaqué par des brigands lança Isabelle

\- Oui, Magnus a puni le chef en l'envoyant en prison pour recevoir les pires tortures révéla Alec

\- Il ne pouvait pas seulement le tuer questionna Isabelle

\- Il pensait que la mort de cet homme aurait été trop facile pour lui, surtout qu'il a attaqué le campement alors que Lynn était là raconta Alec

\- Je vois, tu as parfaitement raison, il mérite d'être châtié renchérit Izzy en embrassant Lynn dans le cou

Elle gloussa avant de se mette à babiller devant son père et sa tante,

\- Même si elle n'est pas ta fille biologique, j'ai l'impression qu'elle te ressemble avoua Izzy

\- Ah bon demanda Alec

\- Oui, on dirait que ses cheveux noirs sont ceux de Magnus et les yeux bleus sont de toi expliqua Izzy

Il sourit de joie,

\- Et toi quand est-ce que tu me donnes un neveu ou une nièce taquina Alec

\- J'attends encore un peu avant de le faire sourit Isabelle

Son frère se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur le front, elle sourit au baiser.

\- Je parie que tu ferras une excellente mère déclara Alec

\- Merci Alec remercia Izzy

Il sourit avant de discuter sur d'autres sujets en roucoulant parfois avec Lynn, Magnus et Simon les rejoignirent plus tard. Quelques jours plus tard ils rentrèrent à Edom après avoir passé plusieurs jours au royaume d'Izzy, la fratrie était triste en partant mais heureux d'avoir pu voir leur sœur. Ils avaient repris leur vie quotidienne, Tessa avait été heureuse de revoir son fils adoptif revenir avec sa nièce. Alec était en train de veiller sur sa fille qui dormait près de lui sur le canapé qui lui servait de trône, il écouta les requêtes d'un marchand que le sultan régla.

\- Elle dort toujours demanda Magnus

\- Oui elle dort toujours, je vais l'amener à Catarina parce que j'ai remarqué qu'elle avait un peu de fièvre révéla Alec

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Un garde entra dans la salle et s'inclina devant eux,

\- Majesté, le conseiller Agramon voudrait une audience avec vous informa le garde

\- Agramon ainsi donc il est revenu de son voyage grimaça Magnus

Alec vit le visage plein de dégoût de son mari, il fit signe au garde de le laisser passer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a questionna Alec

\- Agramon était un ancien conseiller de mon père, ce type est un homme qui vous donne froid dans le dos. Il n'a jamais approuvé le choix de mon père en me désignant comme prince héritier du royaume, il a préféré voyager en attendant que je meurs pour revenir, ça m'étonne qu'il soit revenu raconta Magnus froidement

Alec hocha la tête et vit un homme avec des cheveux poivre-sel et des yeux noirs qui étaient perçants, il avait la peau mate avec une barbichette. Il frissonna en le regardant, le conseiller s'inclina devant Magnus.

\- Bonjour votre majesté, je suis ravi de vous voir en pleine forme salua Agramon

\- Moi de même, conseiller alors votre voyage s'est-il bien déroulée questionna Magnus

\- Très bien votre majesté, mais même si c'était bien je voulais retourner au royaume d'Edom qui m'a tant manqué répondit Agramon

\- Cela va de soit conseiller, vous étiez le conseiller de mon père sourit Magnus crispé

\- Oui, c'est regrettable que votre père nous est quitté souffla le conseiller faussement triste

Magnus eu un tique nerveux au niveau de la bouche en l'entendant parler, Agramon regarda le rideau qui cachait Alec.

\- J'ai appris au cours de mon voyage que vous vous étiez marié lança Agramon

\- C'est exact confirma Magnus

\- Pourrais-je voir son altesse royale proposa Agramon

Le sultan soupira intérieurement et fit signe à son mari de se montrer, Alec se leva avec Lynn dans les bras. Il sortit de derrière le rideau en le regardant,

\- Votre altesse, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer enchanta Agramon

\- Moi de même, conseiller Agramon répondit Alec

\- Je suppose que c'est la fille de l'une de vos concubines votre majesté supposa Agramon

\- En effet c'est bien ma fille mais pas de mes concubines car je n'ai pris personne depuis mon mariage avec le consort, Lynn est ma fille adoptive et la future sultane du royaume d'Edom avoua Magnus

\- Donc vous avez adopté cette enfant dont on ne connaît pas les origines comme future souveraine d'Edom cracha le conseiller

\- Oui, elle est ma fille et celle du consort, je m'en fiche du sang qui coule dans ses veines car même si elle n'est pas de mon sang pour moi elle est ma fille comme si elle possédait mon sang et celle du consort se défendit Magnus

\- Je vois, j'ai l'impression que vous répétez la même erreur que votre père en se mariant avec votre mère accusa Agramon

\- Conseiller Agramon même si vous êtes un ancien du conseiller de mon père n'oubliez pas que je suis le nouveau sultan qu'a désigné mon père articula Magnus

\- Je suis désolé s'excusa Agramon

Il s'inclina et s'en alla furieux, Magnus s'affala sur son trône en soupirant longuement. Alec vint vers lui avec Lynn dans les bras,

\- Je hais ce type avoua Magnus

\- Je te comprends apaisa Alec en lui donnant Lynn

Il embrassa sa fille qui était toujours endormie, il s'apaisa en la gardant près de lui. Alec s'assit sur l'accoudoir en caressant ses cheveux, il posa la tête contre le flanc de son mari. Pendant ce temps Agramon rentra chez lui, il versa du vin pour lui en pestant contre Magnus.

\- Je me demande pourquoi l'ancien sultan a choisi ce maudit gamin pesta Agramon

Un homme habillé en domestique s'inclina devant lui,

\- Te voilà enfin alors tu as ce que je t'ai demandé gronda Agramon

\- Oui, monseigneur répondit l'homme

Il donna une fiole, le conseiller sourit avec une joie malsaine,

\- J'aurai dû faire cela à la naissance de Magnus et maintenant je vais rectifier le tir ricana Agramon

Il ria diabolique en regardant sa fiole, un ombre l'observa dans l'obscurité. Le lendemain Agramon vint au palais, il fit venir une servante qui passa avec le biberon de Lynn.

\- Est-ce pour la princesse demanda Agramon

\- Oui, répondit la servante

Il lui donna la fiole pour qu'elle puisse mélanger avec le biberon de Lynn, après ça elle apporta le biberon de lait de Lynn. Alec était en train de roucouler avec sa fille dans le salon du harem, il vit la servante venir avec le biberon.

\- Regarde ma chérie ton biberon de lait est là gloussa Alec

Elle gigota en regardant son biberon de lait, Alec lui donna son biberon qu'elle bût goulûment. La servante s'en alla et retrouva Agramon qui lui donna un sac d'écus,

\- Je ne veux plus te voir dans cette ville menaça Agramon

\- Bien répondit la servante en prenant le sac d'écus

Agramon sourit de joie en se disant qu'un malheur allait perturber ce moment de bonheur, il se rendit dans la salle d'audience pour assister au conseil. Magnus présidait le conseil comme à son habitude, jusqu'à qu'Alec arrive pour commencer l'audience avec les sujets, le conseiller fronça les sourcils légèrement. Agramon s'en alla, Alec s'assit sur les genoux de son mari.

\- Comment va Lynn demanda Magnus

\- Elle est avec Tessa répondit Alec

Il hocha la tête et l'embrassa tendrement, ils entendirent un bruit discret.

\- Je t'écoute demanda Magnus

\- Nous avons réussi à capturer la servante qui avait voulu empoisonner la princesse et elle nous a avoué que c'était le conseiller Agramon répondit Lily

\- Je le savais soupira Magnus furieux

Alec lui caressa la joue,

\- Heureusement que tu étais là et que tu m'as prévenu remercia Alec envers Lily

\- Ce n'est rien votre altesse, je mettrais ma vie en jeu pour la princesse répondit Lily

\- J'avais raison de donner des antipoisons à Lynn en petite quantité pour qu'elle soit immunisée contre toutes sortes de poisons déclara Magnus

\- Que faisons-nous votre majesté demanda Lily

\- Trouvez des preuves contre ce connard et ne le lâcher pas des yeux ordonna Magnus

\- Bien votre majesté répondit Lily

Alec sentit la fureur de son mari, il l'embrassa tendrement pour l'apaiser. Magnus agrippa ses fesses avec force ce qui le fit gémir, plus tard Alec se reposa sur le torse de son mari en tremblant de la jouissance qu'il venait d'avoir. Il caressa le torse en sueur de son amant pour l'apaiser,

\- Moi et Lynn nous t'aimons avoua Alec

\- Je sais répondit Magnus

Il fut calmé de sa rage contre Agramon, Alec se leva et se rhabilla de ses vêtements et alla s'asseoir sur son trône pour commencer les audiences. Magnus s'arrangea et appela son garde pour commencer les affaires du peuple, ils se rendirent dans le salon privé de Tessa qui était en compagnie de Max qui faisait des grimaces pour faire rire la petite princesse.

\- Elle a été sage demanda Magnus en penchant sur sa fille pour l'embrasser

\- Oui, elle a bu son biberon de lait et je l'ai changée qu'une seule fois expliqua Tessa

\- Eh bien ma puce je crois que c'est l'heure de ta sieste minauda Alec

Elle fit un regard courroucé à son père en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas sommeil avant de bailler, il sourit avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Il la berça en la regardant dormir,

\- Alors demanda Tessa

\- Je te remercierai jamais de m'avoir conseillé de donner de l'antipoison en petite quantité à Lynn pour qu'elle soit immunisée remercia Magnus

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Tessa en fronçant les sourcils

Magnus lui raconta toute l'histoire avec Agramon en caressant les cheveux de sa fille, Tessa se mit en colère contre Agramon.

\- Il n'a pas changé du tout et continue de s'immiscer dans nos vies vociféra Tessa

\- Je sais mais calmes-toi, j'ai envoyé la garde de l'ombre le surveiller apaisa Magnus

Elle souffla et veilla sur sa nièce,

\- Je le déteste ce type, il a fait le même coup avec toi en voulant t'empoisonner peu de temps avant ton couronnement et je suppose que c'est pour cela qu'il est parti pour ne pas qu'on le soupçonne cracha Tessa

\- Ne t'en fais pas je lui réserve un châtiment très spécial la rassura Magnus

Le consort frémit en voyant de la haine et du sadisme dans les yeux de son mari, celui-ci se leva.

\- J'ai du travail à finir dans le bureau prévint Magnus

\- D'accord, je vais dans le harem avec Lynn répondit Alec

Magnus s'en alla, Alec s'excusa auprès de sa belle-sœur pour se diriger dans le harem. Il berça sa fille dans ses bras, celle-ci dormait paisiblement.

\- Papa va toujours te protéger ma rose promit Alec en l'embrassant sur le front

Le soir même le consort se leva et vit Lily se pencher vers le berceau de sa fille, il vit que celle-ci caressait les cheveux de Lynn. Elle sortit une rose du désert et la posa près d'elle avant de partir, il se leva et vint regarder sa fille dormir.

\- La garde de l'ombre est vraiment dévoué à toi ma chérie remarqua Alec

Il prit sa fille endormie et la coucha à côté de lui, Miaou sortit du berceau et vint s'enrouler près de la tête de sa jeune maîtresse. Magnus entra dans la chambre et vit le tableau magnifique, il sourit et s'allongea sur le lit en embrassant sa fille.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'histoire de la garde l'ombre et les dents de Lynn. Bisous glacées.**


	37. Chapter 36

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109 : Merci pour ton Review de soutien et oui les méchants n'aiment pas être gentils ils veulent la part du gain**

 **Maia 0057: c'est une idée de ma béta et ravi que ça t'as plu**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 36, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 36**_

Alec calma sa fille qui pleurait, il la consola doucement. Il sentit que celle-ci avait de la fièvre, il sortit du harem et se dirigea vers un bureau. Il toqua à la porte en caressant le dos de sa fille qui couina, la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs. Elle s'inclina devant lui,

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous votre altesse demanda la jeune femme

\- Catarina, Lynn a beaucoup de fièvre tu peux t'occuper d'elle demanda Alec en lui donnant sa fille

\- Bien sûr entrez votre altesse, je vais l'examiner décréta Catarina

Elle la posa doucement sur le lit et l'examina sous toutes les coutures, elle demanda Alec de la surveiller un moment. Elle prépara une tisane en prenant des ingrédients de toutes sortes, elle apporta la boisson à Alec.

\- Essayez de lui faire boire ceci proposa la jeune femme

\- D'accord, viens ma chérie essaye de boire un peu proposa Alec

Il lui donna la tisane, elle but la moitié avant de sangloter. Il la calma doucement, il la refit boire le reste de la tisane. Elle but tout avant de se rendormir apaisé,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a demanda Alec doucement

\- Elle a juste attrapé froid, je vais préparer quelques tisanes en plus pour elle ainsi elle ira beaucoup mieux plus tard prévint Catarina

\- Merci Catarina remercia Alec

\- De rien, je ferai tout pour la petite princesse répondit la jeune femme

Il sourit avant de rentrer dans le harem pour faire dormir Lynn près de lui, Magnus arriva et l'enlaça par-derrière.

\- Qu'est-ce que notre petite rose a demanda Magnus

\- Elle a attrapé froid et elle est tombé malade répondit Alec en caressant le front de sa fille

\- Ma pauvre petite chérie se lamenta Magnus

Il l'embrassa sur le front doucement, Alec fit un sourire goguenard en le regardant.

\- Je suis aller voir Catarina qui lui a donné une tisane à boire et je pense que ça va mieux expliqua Alec

Magnus souffla de soulagement, il s'allongea en regardant son amant faire de même. Ils s'endormirent en veillant sur Lynn, le lendemain Alec se réveilla et vit Lynn endormie, Magnus était déjà réveillé et les observait dormir.

\- Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps demanda Alec

\- Oui, je vous observai dormir tous les deux tellement vous étiez trop beau répondit Magnus

Il rougit à cela et fit un sourire timide, Lynn se réveilla en baillant et regarda ses deux pères qui la fixaient en souriant. Elle frotta ses yeux en gémissant, elle fixa à nouveau ses pères en fronçant les yeux.

\- Je crois que la petite princesse n'est pas encore bien réveillé gloussa Magnus

\- Je pense aussi renchéri Alec

Elle se roula vers Magnus qui la stoppa de son corps, elle sourit avant de se faire rouler à nouveau vers Alec.

\- Je crois qu'elle va passer son temps à faire ça remarqua Magnus

\- Elle a envie de jouer supposa Alec

Ils la regardèrent s'amuser entre eux, ils se levèrent avec elle et y allèrent dans le hammam. Encore un peu malade elle babilla doucement dans l'eau,

\- Tu es vraiment malade ma chérie parce que sinon tu aurais été en train gigoté dans l'eau gloussa Alec

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Il l'embrassa dans le cou et sortit du bain,

\- Je t'attends pour l'audience signala Magnus

\- D'accord confirma Alec

\- Il ne resta pas longtemps aussi dans le bain et sortit avec la petite fille, elle bailla grandement en regardant son père la changer.

\- Tu es encore fatiguer ma chérie observa Alec

Elle gémit de fatigue en se frottant les yeux,

\- Tu vas boire ton lait ensuite tu pourras dormir dans les bras de tata Tessa proposa Alec

Elle couina doucement avant de se caler dans les bras de son père, une servante vint emmener un biberon de lait pour sa fille. Elle but à moitié avant de s'endormir, il l'emmena dans les appartements de Tessa.

\- Bonjour Alec, oh ma chérie dort remarqua Tessa

\- Oui, ta petite chérie est un peu malade répondit Alec

\- Oh la pauvre se lamenta Tessa

Il lui confia doucement Lynn avant d'aller aider son mari à présider le conseil, il donna des nouvelles de Lynn au sultan avant de commencer les affaires du peuple. Au beau milieu de l'audience Alec se leva en s'excusant, Magnus lui accorda la permission de partir pour être avec Lynn. Il entra dans le salon privé de Tessa et vit Lynn en train de sangloter doucement malgré les tentatives de Tessa pour la calmer,

\- Alec, je crois qu'elle a de nouveau de la fièvre remarqua Tessa

\- Je l'emmène voir Catarina déclara Alec

Il l'emmena dans le bureau de Catarina qui administra une tisane à Lynn,

\- Je pense qu'elle va aller mieux dans quelques jours rassura Catarina

Il hocha la tête et emmena sa fille à l'extérieur pour la faire respirer un peu d'air frais, elle gloussa légèrement à ça.

\- Tu es contente de passer un peu de temps dehors demanda Alec en l'embrassant sur le front

Il joua avec ses petites mains,

\- Bonjour votre altesse salua une voix

Il leva la tête pour voir Lorenzo devant lui,

\- Bonjour capitaine salua Alec à son tour

\- Comment va la princesse demanda Lorenzo

\- Elle a une petite fièvre mais ça va rassura Alec

\- Oh la princesse est malade comprit Lorenzo

\- Oui, mais Catarina lui a donné donner des tisanes pour qu'elle se sente mieux à nouveau sourit Alec en embrassant sa fille

\- J'espère qu'elle irait mieux souhaita Lorenzo

\- Moi de même capitaine souris Alec

Le sourire d'Alec fit chavirer le cœur du capitaine, il s'inclina et s'en alla. Il s'adossa contre un pilier en soupirant à cause de son cœur. Il se maudit d'être profondément amoureux du consort, il se reprit et alla dans le palais. Alec emmena Lynn près de la fontaine à poisson, elle voulait plonger sa main dans l'eau ce qui fit rire son père.

\- Pas question ma chérie, sinon les poissons seront vraiment en colère si tu viens te baigner avec eux dans l'eau sourit Alec

Elle babilla en pointant le doigt vers les poissons sous le sourire d'Alec,

\- Ils t'aiment beaucoup gloussa Alec

Il la ramena après avoir senti un vent froid, il marcha dans le couloir en embrassant sa fille dans le cou. Alec croisa Jace et Clary,

\- Bonjour vous deux salua Alec

\- Coucou vous deux alors comment va la petite puce demanda Clary

\- La petite puce est très malade répondit Alec

\- Oh ma chérie est très malade se lamenta Clary

Elle le prit dans ses bras, Lynn gémissait doucement mais resta dans les bras de sa tante. Jace s'approcha doucement vers elle ce qui la fit couiner,

\- D'accord je reste loin de toi souffla Jace

\- Je suis désolé Jace mais là elle est vraiment malade déclara Alec

\- Je vois ne t'en fait pas, ça va aller du moment qu'elle va mieux après commenta son frère

\- Je sais souffla Alec en caressant le visage de sa fille

\- Bien on te laisse, prends soin de la puce décréta Clary

\- Je sais aller viens ma puce on va voir papa proposa Alec

Elle babilla doucement en posant la tête sur l'épaule de son père, le consort se dirigea vers la salle d'audience. Magnus était en train d'arbitrer deux ministres qui proposait deux solutions différentes qui étaient pourtant la même, Alec s'avança avec Lynn. Agramon qui était présent tiqua en voyant Lynn dans les bras du consort, le sultan tourna la tête vers son amant. Tous s'inclinèrent devant lui,

\- Comment va la princesse demanda un conseiller

\- Elle est un peu malade mais tout va bien répondit Alec

\- Nous souhaitons que la princesse guérisse vite souhaita un ministre

\- Merci pour vos soutiens à tous remercia Magnus en les regardant et s'attarda sur Agramon qui recula légèrement

Tous s'inclinèrent et les laissèrent seuls, Alec s'approcha de son mari. Il lui confia Lynn qui babillait doucement dans les bras de Magnus,

\- Comment vas-tu ma petite rose questionna Magnus

\- Tout va bien, Catarina lui a redonné un peu de tisane pour qu'elle puisse guérir plus vite sourit Alec

\- Ma petite rose qui est malade minauda Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Alec regarda son mari embrasser leur fille, celle-ci riait doucement sous les baisers papillon de son père. Le capitaine Lorenzo entra dans la salle et s'inclina devant eux,

\- Vos majestés salua le capitaine

\- Capitaine que se passe-t-il questionna Magnus

\- Nous avons retrouvé la servante qui avait été capturée morte dans sa cellule avec près d'elle une fiole de poison révéla Lorenzo

\- L'enflure, il a bien nettoyé derrière lui ce fumier vociféra Magnus entre ses dents

Lynn commença à couiner dans les bras de son père en le sentant furieux, Alec récupéra sa fille pour la calmer. Magnus serra les poings sur l'accoudoir,

\- Lancez une enquête sur qui a pu se faufiler dans la prison pour lui donner la fiole de poison et trouvez qui a pu faire le poison ordonna Magnus

\- Bien votre majesté répondit Lorenzo

Il s'inclina et se révéla avant de partir, le sultan était en colère à cause la situation. Alec s'approcha avec Lynn dans les bras,

\- Calme-toi apaisa Alec

\- Comment veux-tu que je me calme alors que ce fumier a essayé d'empoisonner notre fille fulmina Magnus

\- Moi aussi je suis en colère pour ça mon chéri mais pour le moment gouverner avec la colère ne sert à rien car tu deviens un tyran conseilla Alec

Il regarda son mari inspirer avant d'expirer doucement, il commença à se sentir apaisé. Alec lui redonna Lynn ce qui l'apaisa totalement,

\- Tu as raison, la colère ne sert à rien mais je laisserai éclater ma colère le moment venue promit Magnus

\- Pour le moment ta fille a besoin de toi sourit Alec

Magnus embrassa bruyamment la joue de sa fille qui gloussa, il joua avec elle sur le trône. Un garde entra et le prévint de la réunion avec les conseillers, ceux-ci entrèrent dans la salle et s'inclinèrent devant Alec.

\- Votre altesse salua les conseillers

\- Bonjour conseiller salua Alec à son tour

Il prit sa fille et embrassa légèrement son mari avant de partir, Magnus soupira doucement avant de commencer la réunion. Alec marcha dans le couloir avec Lynn qui était en train de somnoler dans ses bras,

\- Ça te dirait d'aller voir Church ma chérie proposa Alec

Elle babilla en somnolant, il sourit et se dirigea vers les écuries après avoir demandé à une servante d'apporter un panier de fruits pour Church. Le cheval était ravi de voir Alec et Lynn, il hennissait de joie.

\- Salut mon beau, regarde qui voulait te voir sourit Alec en lui montrant sa fille

Il donna un petit coup de tête dans la main de Lynn, Alec prit une pomme et lui donna. Il mangea la pomme,

\- Lynn est vraiment malade aujourd'hui déclara Alec

Il souffla sur le visage de la petite, elle mit sa petite main sur son museau. Elle babillait doucement vers le cheval qui donna des petits coups sur sa main,

\- Toi aussi tu es inquiet pour elle remarqua Alec

Il répondit en donnant un coup de tête sur le visage d'Alec, celui-ci lui donna une carotte. Il croqua une carotte,

\- Je vais te laisser mon beau, Lynn c'est un peu endormi allez à plus salua Alec en l'embrassant sur le museau

Il hennissait de joie, Alec se dirigea vers le harem. Il installa sa fille parmi les coussins pour qu'elle puisse dormir tranquillement, il la surveilla en lisant un livre. Les servantes emmenèrent le repas pour lui, il mangea son repas et surveilla sa fille qui dormait toujours. Magnus entra dans le harem, il s'installa près de son amant en regardant sa Lynn dormir.

\- Elle dort encore remarqua Magnus

\- Oui, comme elle est malade ça la fatigue beaucoup répondit Alec en passant une main dans les cheveux de sa fille

Le sultan regarda son mari caresser les cheveux de leur fille,

\- On dirait une part de toi et une part de moi observa Magnus

\- Izzy m'a fait cette réflexion en disant que Lynn nous ressemblait à tous les deux renchérit Alec

\- C'est vrai que nous avons fais du bon boulot susurra Magnus

Le noiraud rougit furieusement en détournant la tête légèrement ce qui fit sourire son mari, Lynn se réveilla en gémissant. Elle regarda ses parents en fronçant les sourcils, elle tourna la tête vers Magnus et lui fit les yeux doux.

\- Ma petite chérie veut que je la prenne dans mes bras gloussa Magnus

Il la prit dans ses bras, elle ria doucement. Le souverain l'embrassa partout sur le visage, Alec sourit à la scène. Quelques jours plus tard la santé de Lynn s'améliora et elle n'avait plus de fièvre mais elle bavait beaucoup, Catarina avait averti Alec que celle-ci était en train de faire ses dents. Il avait commencé à donner à son bébé des purées de légumes,

\- Allez ma chérie, avale une petite cuillère pour papa proposa Alec en lui montrant une cuillère de purée

Elle fronça les sourcils en regardant la cuillère, Tessa était amusée du regard méfiant de sa nièce.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'elle va la prendre sourit Tessa

\- Lynn Maryse Lightwood-Bane, mange une cuillère pour papa proposa Alec à nouveau

Elle le regarda avant d'ouvrir la bouche, elle fit la moue en mangeant avant d'ouvrir la bouche à nouveau.

\- Je crois que j'ai eu tort la petite princesse adore la purée gloussa Tessa

\- Oui c'est le cuisinier royal qui a préparé son repas spécialement pour elle avoua Alec

\- Miam gloussa Tessa

Après avoir donné le repas à sa fille, Alec l'emmena voir Magnus. Celui-ci était en train de parler avec un conseiller, le conseiller s'inclina devant lui et s'en alla.

\- Que me vaux cette visite demanda Magnus amusé

\- Eh bien il y a la princesse Lynn Maryse Lightwood-Bane ici présente et moi-même Alexander Gédéon Lightwood-Bane consort du sultan voudraient vous voir répondit Alec amusé

\- Eh bien oui quelle est votre requête demanda Magnus

\- Nous voudrions passer du temps avec vous votre majesté gloussa Alec

\- D'accord j'accepte votre requête ria Magnus en prenant sa fille

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et elle riait dans les bras de son père, Alec caressa la joue de sa fille.

\- Alors elle a aimé sa purée questionna Magnus

\- Oui, elle a adoré sa purée répondit Alec

Ils passèrent du temps ensemble avec leur fille pendant quelques minutes de silence, ils entendirent un bruit discret.

\- Vous avez des preuves questionna Magnus

\- Pas encore votre majesté mais notre enquête continue le conseiller Agramon va essayer de corrompre certains conseillers pour les dresser contre vous ainsi vous destituer de votre position expliqua Jordan derrière le trône

\- L'enflure insulta Magnus énervé

Alec lui caressa le visage pour le calmer, il inspira profondément pour se calmer.

\- Bien rassemble encore des preuves contre lui ordonna Magnus

\- Bien votre altesse répondit Jordan en s'évaporant

Magnus ferma les yeux sous la colère, il sentit des lèvres l'embrasser.

\- Il mérite la mort décréta Magnus

\- Je sais mais pour le moment calmes-toi conseilla Alec

Il hocha la tête avant de se lever, Alec tenait Lynn dans ses bras.

\- Je vais aller m'entraîner avertis Magnus

\- Je vais déposer Lynn avec Clary et ensuite je te rejoins au camp répondit Alec

Il lui fit signe de la tête avant de se diriger vers le camp, le consort amena la petite princesse avec sa tante.

\- Tu vas t'entraîner aussi demanda Clary en portant Lynn dans les bras

\- Oui répondit Alec

Elle acquiesça et roucoula avec sa nièce, il se dirigea vers le camp et vit l'attroupement des soldats qui combattaient avec Magnus un par un. Raphaël vint vers lui et s'inclina,

\- Votre altesse salua Raphaël

Sa majesté est vraiment en colère pour qu'il combatte avec tous les soldats remarqua Alec

\- Disons que c'est un moyen pour lui de se calmer renchérit Raphaël

Ils regardèrent l'entraînement de Magnus, celui-ci stoppa son duel ayant combattu avec tous ses hommes.

\- Ça suffira pour aujourd'hui avertis Magnus

\- Très bien votre majesté répondit les soldats

Alec se mordit les lèvres en voyant le torse luisant de sueur de son amant, il crut défaillir quand un soldat ramena de l'eau pour le sultan pour qu'il s'abreuve. Magnus s'était aspergé d'eau en rendant la vue érotique, Jace rejoignit son frère et le vit les joues rouges avec le pantalon un peu déformé. Il tourna la tête pour voir son beau-frère en train de s'asperger d'eau,

\- Alec interpella Jace

Celui-ci était dans ses rêveries sur le corps de son mari, il soupira ce qui fit rire le général.

\- Je pense que le consort est complètement envoûté devant la vision de sa majesté ricana Raphaël

\- Je vois ça soupira Jace

Alec avait complément chaud, Magnus s'approcha d'eux et vit le regard affamé de son amant. Il se réjouit de son état,

\- Général, commandant je pense que vous pouvez reprendre la suite des entraînements avec les soldats déclara Magnus

\- Oui votre majesté répondit les deux hommes

\- Si vous me cherchez je serai dans mon bureau signala Magnus en jetant un coup d'œil à son amant

Les deux hommes comprirent le message voilé de Magnus pour Alec, il se dirigea vers son bureau. Alec se réveilla de sa contemplation,

\- Votre altesse voudrait s'entraîner au tir à l'arc proposa Raphaël

\- Peut-être plus tard parce que je dois voir la princesse qui est avec la princesse Clary répondit Alec en se dirigeant vers le palais

Les deux soldats regardèrent la scène amusés,

\- Il va aller voir sa majesté parce que mes appartements sont de l'autre côté ria Jace

\- Je me demande si sa majesté ne fait pas exprès d'embraser son altesse renchérit Raphaël

Alec se dirigea vers le bureau de son époux, il entra dedans en fermant la porte en enlevant son voile. Magnus était de dos, en train de vérifier un parchemin,

\- J'ai dit que je ne voulais voir personne sourit Magnus en reconnaissant les pas

\- Tu es sûr susurra Alec à son oreille

Il frissonna de plaisir devant son ton chaud, il l'attrapa par la main et le fit s'installer sur lui. Il l'embrassa passionnément, Alec faufila sa main dans son pantalon pour attraper le membre de Magnus pour le masturber. Il poussa un grognement de plaisir, il agrippa les fesses de son amant et les massa. Alec rompit le baiser pour gémir de plaisir, il se redressa un peu pour enlever son pantalon et son gilet pour être devant lui. Magnus se lécha les lèvres en le regardant et l'attira vers lui, il l'embrassa langoureusement en ravageant sa bouche. Le noiraud étouffa un gémissement de plaisir, son amant glissa un doigt en lui. Il rejeta la tête en arrière sous le coulissement du doigt de son amant, celui-ci vint grignoter son cou. Il en rajouta deux autres en lui et les fit coulisser, il mordit les tétons d'Alec. Le sultan retira ses doigts en lui, il se leva un peu pour prendre le membre de son amant et le faire pénétrer en lui. Alec gémit de satisfaction et de plaisir en se sentant rempli, il bougea ses hanches en lui. Le consort agrippa ses épaules en claquant ses hanches dessus, Magnus le prit dans ses bras pour le porter. Il noua ses jambes autour de lui, son amant le plaqua contre le mur et bougea brusquement en lui ce qui le fit crier de plaisir. Alec sentit son dos se faire égratigner par le mur, il gémit de douleur et de plaisir. Magnus le remarqua et l'éloigna du mur et le posa sur son bureau, il resta debout en continuant ses coups en lui. Il observa son amant les joues rouges et les yeux embués de plaisir, il ralentit ses coups pour retarder la délivrance de son amant.

\- Magnus…gémit Alec

Il lui lécha le menton en sentant le picotement de sa barbe, il gloussa ce qui le fit gémir légèrement de frustration.

\- Va…plus…va…plus…vite gémit Alec

Il lécha la sueur sur sa clavicule, il le porta pour le mettre parmi les coussins. Il donna un coup plus fort sur sa prostate ce qui le fit crier de plaisir en se cambrant, il sourit et lui donna encore quelques coups en butant sur sa perle de plaisir. Alec se déversa sur son amant dans un cri de jouissance, Magnus continua jusqu'à qu'il répande sa semence en lui. Alec ronronna quand il vint l'embrasser dans le cou,

\- Je t'avais dit que nous ferons l'amour dans mon bureau pour changer un peu susurra Magnus

Il ria légèrement avant de grimacer doucement quand son amant se retira, Magnus se redressa à moitié pour regarder le consort. Alec les bras à cotés de sa tête les joues rouges, le corps cribler de morsures et de suçons. Il glissa son regard et sourit satisfait en voyant son sperme couler entre ses cuisses, ils entendirent toquer, un garde entra et détourna le regard.

\- Le conseiller Agramon veut vous voir signala le garde

Magnus soupira et se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil vers Alec qui était en encore dans les vapes, il couvrit l'intimité de son amant et son visage.

\- Faites-le entrer ordonna Magnus

Le garde ressortit et fit entrer Agramon, il tiqua en voyant Alec parmi les coussins dans les vapes et nus.

\- Votre père avait de la retenu devant ses conseillers critiqua Agramon

\- Mon père et moi nous sommes différents et aussi je suis le sultan donc je fais ce qu'il me plait, si je veux coucher avec le consort dans mon bureau je le fais rétorqua Magnus

Agramon le regarda froidement, ils se jugèrent du regard.

\- Je suppose que vous êtes venu pour quelque chose n'est-ce pas déclara Magnus froidement

\- Oui, répondit Agramon

Il lui exposa sa requête, le sultan lui accorda. Il le remercia avant de jeter un regard plein de dédain sur Alec, il s'en alla. Le consort ayant vu le conseiller,

\- Il est vraiment insupportable souffla Alec en se redressant

\- Il ose me critiquer en me disant de me contrôler quel connard insulta Magnus en venant vers lui

Il l'embrassa tendrement, il le refit s'allonger sur les coussins.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais raconté quand ton père a eu l'idée de la garde de l'ombre questionna Alec

\- Disons qu'au départ la garde de l'ombre était un groupe de voleur un peu comme toi et Jace, ils pillaient chaque ville en s'évaporant dans la nuit sans laisser de trace. Un jour ils sont venus piller Edom, mon père qui avait eu vent de leur pillage les attendait dans le royaume. Alors ils furent rapidement encerclés, c'est à partir de là que mon père leur a proposé de se mettre à son service. Ils acceptèrent pour ne pas mourir, et ils n'ont pas regretté car ils peuvent manger et être loger raconta Magnus

\- Qui était le chef questionna Alec

\- C'était un homme dont je ne me souviens plus du nom avant que Lily prenne la relève et beaucoup d'autres ont rejoint la garde de l'ombre expliqua Magnus

\- Comment ils s'appelaient avant demanda Alec

\- Si ma mémoire est bonne, je crois qu'ils s'appelaient les scorpions noirs répondit Magnus

\- Les scorpions noirs, répéta Alec

\- Oui, car ils avaient tous un tatouage en forme de scorpions dans le dos expliqua Magnus

Alec hocha la tête,

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà demandé à la garde de l'ombre de tuer questionna Alec

\- Oui, plusieurs fois en leur demandant d'être toujours discrets répondit Magnus

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Il se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser, et ils refirent l'amour dans le bureau de Magnus. Ils se dirigèrent vers les appartements de Jace et de Clary pour récupérer ils entrèrent dans le salon ils éclatèrent de rire en voyant la scène devant eux, Jace se faisait martyriser par Lynn qui lui tirait les cheveux en les mangeant. Celui-ci se lamentait en suppliant la petite fille de lâcher ses cheveux blonds,

\- Lynn, laisse les cheveux de tonton tranquille supplia Jace

\- Lynn appela Alec en venant au secours de son frère

Il fit relâcher les cheveux de son frère de la main de sa fille, Jace se remit debout en touchant ses cheveux où il avait quelques petits trous.

\- Mes cheveux blond naturel se lamenta Jace

Lynn couina de tristesse n'ayant plus les cheveux de son oncle, Alec la prit dans les bras pour la bercer. Magnus vint les rejoindre,

\- Eh bien ma chérie, on torture son oncle gronda Magnus faussement

\- Magnus ne l'encourage pas répliqua Alec

Il ria moqueusement, Clary entra dans le salon.

\- Elle a fini par enfin te lâcher remarqua Clary

\- Oui mais à cause d'elle je n'ai plus de cheveux se lamenta Jace

Elle roula des yeux ce qui fit rire le couple royal et leur fille,

\- Il n'y a pas à dire Lynn à vraiment un problème avec Jace déclara Alec

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre premier entraînement de Max et la petite calvitie de Jace. Bisous glacées.**


	38. Chapter 37

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109: Il n'aime pas les voir faire les lapins et pour Lynn ça va aller dans ce chapitre beaucoup même XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommage) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 37, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 37**_

Magnus soupira en se redressant sur son trône, il jeta un coup d'œil vers son mari qui surveillait leur fille qui jouait près de lui. Il sourit en se disant que sa princesse avait 6 mois maintenant, il soupira de joie.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas demanda Alec en levant la tête

\- Non tout va bien, j'étais en train de penser à ma petite rose sourit Magnus

\- Tu entends ma chérie, ton père au lieu d'administrer le royaume est en train de penser à toi taquina Alec

\- Alexander s'offusqua Magnus

Il lui lança un regard malicieux,

\- En plus ton père n'aime jamais être sérieux avec ton papa pendant les audiences continua Alec

\- Alexander, ne dis pas n'importe quoi, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui lances les hostilités en t'asseyant sur moi et qui parfois m'embrasses sensuellement répliqua Magnus

\- Et qui me saute dessus les autres fois défia Alec

Il ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer sous le regard satisfait de son mari,

\- Tu vois ma chérie, papa sait gérer ton père gloussa Alec

\- C'est ça, on va voir si tu vas continuer à me gérer sourit Magnus malicieusement

Alec rougit furieusement sous le regard curieux de sa fille, elle poussa un petit cri pour attirer l'attention sur elle. Il la prit dans ses bras,

\- Je vais l'amener chez Tessa prévint Alec

\- D'accord accorda Magnus

Il emmena la petite héritière du trône chez sa tante, il entra dans le salon et ne vit personne. Il se dirigea vers celle de son frère, il les vit tous dans le salon privé de Jace et Clary.

\- Mais regardez qui vient nous rendre visite gloussa Clary en prenant sa nièce dans ses bras

Lynn gloussa sous les baisers de sa tante, Alec entra et s'assit un moment avec eux.

\- Tu as terminé de faire audience questionna Tessa

\- Non pas encore mais faire audience en ayant Lynn dans mes bras c'est un peu dur répondit Alec

\- Je vois compris Tessa

Max joua avec sa nièce en faisant des grimaces ce qui la faisait rire, il s'arrêta en regardant son frère aîné.

\- Alec, tu sais quoi dans quelques jours j'irai dans le camp d'entraînement pour commencer ma formation révéla Max

\- C'est super, Max je suis content pour toi et qui va t'entraîner demanda Alec

\- Je vais m'entraîner avec Jace dévoila Max

\- Ouais et je ne vais pas t'épargner malgré que tu sois mon petit frère ajouta Jace

Il grimaça ce qui rire le consort, celui-ci tourna la tête pour voir le regard plein de tristesse de Tessa.

\- Tout va bien questionna Alec

\- J'ai peur qu'il se blesse avoua Tessa

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, Jace sera là pour veiller sur lui rassura Alec

\- Je sais souffla Tessa

Lynn riait devant les grimaces de Max et se tourna vers son oncle, elle regarda avec extase les cheveux blonds qu'elle avait mangés la dernière fois. Elle agita les bras vers Jace,

\- Jace je crois que Lynn te veut conclu Clary

\- Alors là pas question, cette petite fleur sauvage va me rendre chauve s'écria Jace

Elle le regarda en faisant les yeux doux celui qui faisait craquer ses parents pour avoir tout ce qu'elle voulait,

\- Jace demanda Alec en voyant les yeux doux de sa fille

\- D'accord mais je vous préviens que je vais vous maudire si elle me rend chauve gronda Jace en prenant la petite fille

Celle-ci commença à tirer sur les cheveux de Jace qui cria de douleur, tous rigolèrent devant les lamentations de Jace.

\- Petite terreur relâche mes cheveux tout de suite demanda Jace

Elle riait en tirant encore plus dessus, Alec vint sauver son frère en faisant stopper sa fille. Il la prit dans ses bras ce qui soulagea grandement le blond, il remarqua quelques cheveux dans les mains de sa filleule.

\- Sans commentaire, je vais aller m'entraîner déclara Jace

Lynn gémit de tristesse en voyant la disparition de la chevelure dorée de son oncle, Alec l'embrassa sur le front,

\- Ce n'est pas bien de tirée sur les cheveux de ton oncle ma chérie déclara Alec

Il la confia Tessa qui l'embrassa sur la joue bruyamment,

\- A plus tard ma chérie salua Alec en l'embrassant sur le front

Il se rendit dans la salle d'audience où son mari rendait justice à deux familles pour une parcelle de terre, ils s'inclinèrent devant lui avant de partir. Magnus se massa les tempes,

\- J'ai horreur des querelles sans raison soupira Magnus

\- Tu dois quand même faire justice mon amour sourit Alec depuis son trône

\- Si tu le dis souffla Magnus

Ils firent audience, Alec s'allongea à demi dans son canapé en guise de trône.

\- Ce n'est pas facile de faire audience soupira Alec

\- Mais toi ça dans la tête que je devais faire tout ça avant que tu deviennes consort révéla Magnus

Alec grimaça sous la révélation de son mari,

\- Je te comprends maintenant souffla Alec

Un garde entra dans la salle et les informa de la venue d'Agramon ce qui les soupirer tous les deux.

\- Dis-lui que je ne peux pas le recevoir ordonna Magnus

\- Bien votre majesté répondit le garde en sortant

Il soupira,

\- Tu n'as pas encore eu de preuve contre lui demanda Alec

\- Non mais le jour où j'en aurais crois-moi la mort sera une délivrance pour lui ricana Magnus avec sadisme

Le consort frémit en entendant son époux rire avec sadisme, il se redressa. Il était en train de réfléchir,

\- Magnus, je pourrais sortir hors du palais avec Lynn pour me rendre dans la demeure familiale demanda Alec

\- C'est comme tu veux mon amour répondit Magnus

\- Merci remercia Alec

\- D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais été dans la maison familiale à part celle où vous vivez avant remarqua Magnus

\- C'est vrai, tu viens avec nous proposa Alec

\- C'est avec joie que je viendrais sourit Magnus

Ils se regardèrent avec amour,

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils entendirent des protestations dehors, Agramon entra furibond dans la salle alors que les deux gardes le suivaient derrière. Magnus se redressa sur son trône,

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça s'écria Magnus

\- C'est moi qui devrais dire ça, j'ai demandé une audience avec vous et vous osez me l'interdire s'écria le conseiller

\- Conseiller Agramon n'oubliez pas qui je suis claqua Magnus froidement

\- J'étais un conseiller respecté de votre père rappela Agramon

\- Comme vous dites vous étiez le conseiller de mon père rectifia Magnus

\- Mais je suis encore influent pour vous faire destituer votre majesté menaça Agramon

\- Vous osez me menacer conseiller Agramon claqua Magnus d'un ton haineux

\- C'est un conseil que je vous donne votre majesté déclara Agramon

\- Sachez conseiller Agramon que depuis votre départ d'Edom beaucoup de choses ont changé entre-temps et je peux vous dire que vous allez créé un soulèvement du peuple en me faisant destituer car les sujets m'aiment en tant que sultan alors réfléchissez bien à votre parole contre moi décréta Magnus

Il se leva et s'avança vers lui, il se mit à côté de lui.

\- Aussi j'ai eu vent comme quoi vous avez essayé de jouer au plus fin avec mon père en le manipulant mais avec moi ça ne marchera pas je vous le garantis chuchota Magnus d'un ton meurtrier

Le conseiller déglutit avec difficulté, le sultan s'assit à nouveau sur son trône. Il le regarda froidement,

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous maintenant que vous êtes là cracha Magnus

\- Il demanda sa requête avant de s'en aller, Alec sortit de derrière son rideau pour voir son amant qui fulminait sur son trône.

\- Bordel qu'est-ce que je peux le haïr ce type grinça Magnus

\- Je sais souffla Alec

Alec s'assit sur ses genoux et l'embrassa avec toute la douceur qu'il avait, Magnus s'apaisa sous le baiser. Il lui crocheta sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser, ils rompirent le baiser à bout de souffle.

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils s'enlacèrent étroitement sur le trône, Alec avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de son amant. Tessa entra dans la salle avec Lynn qui babillait doucement,

\- Oh regardez qui vient nous rendre visite, ce ne serait pas notre petite fleur adorée gloussa Magnus

\- Elle voulait voir ses deux papas renchérit Tessa

Alec tendit les bras vers son enfant, il l'embrassa sur le front ce qui la fit sourire. Magnus lui caressa les cheveux,

\- A ce qui paraît Agramon vient toujours au palais commenta Tessa

Magnus regarda autour d'eux pour voir s'il n'y avait pas personne,

\- Il y a certaines ombres qui se projettent sur le mur quand Agramon part dit Magnus

Sa sœur comprit de quoi est-ce qu'il parlait,

\- Alec, est-ce que Max a appris la voltige demanda Tessa

\- Non nos parents sont mort avant qu'il ne puisse apprendre la voltige répondit Alec

\- Je vois, Jace m'a dit qu'il allait lui apprendre. Est-ce que c'est dur questionna Tessa

\- Ça dépend de la manière qu'on s'entraîne, pour moi et Jace ont appris sur une corde avant d'apprendre à sauter raconta Alec

\- Pour ma part Alexander me la apprit en sautant sur des branches d'arbres, je dois dire que c'était fascinant s'extasia Magnus

Il rougit légèrement, Tessa gloussa en mettant la main devant son visage.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Max va réussir à le faire rassura Alec

\- Je sais mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiète pour lui soupira Tessa inquiète

Alec confia Lynn à Magnus et alla enlacer sa belle-sœur dans ses bras,

\- Max est très courageux, il a vécu plus dur que ça conforta Alec

\- Merci remercia Tessa

\- C'est à moi te remercier d'être toujours là pour mon petit frère remercia Alec

\- Et toi de rendre mon frère heureux sourit Tessa

Ils se sourire en se serrant l'un et l'autre, ils entendirent un cri de douleur. Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir Magnus frotter son bras alors que Lynn bavait en riant,

\- Ma petite chérie ne mord pas papa décréta Magnus

Elle babilla dans son langage, Alec et Tessa rigolèrent ce qui fit bouder Magnus. Quelques jours plus tard Alec se rendit vers l'arbre où il avait appris à Magnus la voltige, il vit Jace et Max en train de discuter.

\- Alec salua Max

\- Hé petit frère, prêt pour ta première leçon de voltige demanda Alec

\- Oui répondit Max en souriant

Il hocha la tête, ils montèrent dans l'arbre tous les trois. Jace et Alec étaient debout alors que Max était assis sur une branche

\- Tout d'abord il ne faut pas que tu es peur du vide, essaye de mémoriser ton environnement conseilla Alec

\- Mon environnement demanda Max

\- Oui par exemple regarde cette branche, il faut que tu la visualise dans ta tête ensuite tu regardes les obstacles qu'il y a entre toi et cette branche pour te lancer expliqua Jace avant de se jeter dans le vide

Il se rattrapa à la branche avant de se balancer dessus pour revenir vers eux,

\- Tu as compris demanda Jace

\- Oui répondit Max

\- Alors essaye glissa Alec

Max écouta le conseil de ses frères avant de se lancer dans le vide, il se rattrapa mais la branche était trop fragile et il tomba dans le vide avant de se rattrape sur une autre branche.

\- Ça va Max s'inquiéta Alec en venant près de lui

\- Tout va bien, juste que la branche n'était pas solide rassura Max

\- Ça arrive sourit Jace

\- Je sais sourit Max

\- On réessaye questionna Alec en souriant

\- Oui accepta Max

Ils le regardèrent ressayer à nouveau, Max arriva à voltiger légèrement malgré quelques chutes au sol mais il réussit à suivre à ses frères. Il courut dans les bras de Tessa en riant de joie, elle prit son fils adoptif dans ses bras.

\- Mais regarder moi toutes ses blessures, est-ce que ça va s'inquiéta Tessa

\- Tout va bien maman Tessa, en plus j'arrive à suivre Jace et Alec rassura Max

\- Tu es super, tu veux voir Catarina pour tes blessures demanda Tessa en touchant ses blessures

\- Oh ça va maman Tessa ne t'inquiète pas rassura Max en la faisant arrêter d'examiner ses blessures

\- Max, c'est normal que Tessa s'inquiète pour toi sourit Alec en les regardant

Max comprit ce que son frère voulait dire, il baissait la tête avant de regarder Tessa. Il regarda sa mère,

\- Je voudrais me faire examiner par Catarina, tu m'emmènes maman demanda Max

\- Bien sûr mon chéri sourit Tessa

Elle le prit par la main en remerciant Alec du regard, il hocha la tête.

\- Maman, est-ce que tu peux me porter demanda Max ce qu'entendit Alec

\- Avec joie sourit Tessa

Elle le porta dans ses bras en l'embrassant dans le cou ce qui le fit rire, il eut un pincement au cœur en les regardant. Il sentit une main sur son épaule,

\- Je pense la même chose, tu sais déclara Jace

\- Je sais, parfois ils me manquent renchérit Alec d'une voix enrouée

Le blond serra l'épaule de son frère,

\- Ça te dirait de voir Lynn proposa Jace en lui souriant

\- Oui, ma petite fleur me manque sourit Alec en pensant à sa fille

Ils allèrent vers les appartements privés de Jace et de Clary, celui-ci sourit discrètement en voyant que la tristesse de son frère avait disparu en pensant à sa nièce. Alec entra dans le salon privé et vit sa belle-sœur avec sa fille en train de jouer,

\- Oh oui, tu es une mignonne petite fille, tu es à croquer minauda Clary en l'embrassant de partout

\- Ma petite fleur s'amuse avec tata remarqua Alec

Elle gigota ses bras vers Alec, il la prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur la joue bruyamment. Elle riait sous les baisers de son père, Jace ria à ça

\- Un vrai papa-poule se moqua Jace

\- Attends tu verras quand tu auras des enfants répliqua Alec en portant Lynn dans ses bras

\- Mouais sourit Jace

Clary rougit devant la réplique d'Alec, Lynn riait avant de se tourner vers son oncle. Elle revit les cheveux dorés qui la fascinait, Jace capta son regard.

\- Ah non, il n'est pas question mes cheveux ne sont pas comestible gronda Jace

Elle babilla dans son langage,

\- C'est ça essaye de m'attendrir espèce de petite rose sauvage répliqua Jace

Alec et Clary étaient amusés de voir l'oncle et la nièce en train de se disputer,

\- Eh bien qu'est-ce que c'est tout ce raffut demanda Magnus en les voyants se disputer

\- Il y a ta fille qui veut manger mes cheveux naturellement blonds accusa Jace

Lynn babilla en regardant son père comme pour confirmer les paroles de son parrain, Magnus ria à cela en prenant sa fille.

\- Ma petite chérie, ce n'est pas bien de torturer ton parrain déclara Magnus

Elle gloussa en mettant la main sur le visage de son père, il l'embrassa la main de sa fille.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué demanda Tessa en entrant avec Max

Celui-ci était recouvert de bandage qui le faisait ressembler à une momie,

\- Dis donc Max, tu te prends pour un égyptien ou quoi demanda Jace d'un ton moqueur

\- J'avais juste quelque bleu mais maman a insister pour que j'ai des bandages sur moi grimaça Max

\- C'est pour que tu guérisses plus vite expliqua Tessa

\- Oui mais maintenant je ressemble à une momie égyptienne ronchonna Max en regardant ses bandages

Lynn se pencha vers le petit garçon avant de tirer sur ses cheveux, Max cria de douleur ce qui fit rire la petite fille.

\- Lynn gronda Alec en la prenant dans ses bras

\- Je t'ai dit que ta fille a un sérieux problème avec les cheveux s'exclama Jace pour montrer qu'il avait raison

La petite fille mit la main dans sa bouche et regarda Jace particulièrement ses cheveux,

\- Mais je l'ai impression que c'est les tiens qu'elle préfère se moqua Max en se vengeant de son frère

\- Ah ne te rapproche pas de moi déclara Jace

Tous éclatèrent de rire devant les cris de Jace envers la petite princesse, Alec regarda sa fille rouler entre son mari et lui.

\- Notre fille aime vraiment les cheveux en particulier ceux de ton frère s'amusa Magnus

\- Oui, sourit Alec en caressant les cheveux de sa fille

Elle criait de joie en gazouillant en jouant avec ses pieds, Magnus l'embrassa sur le front. Elle bailla en se frottant les yeux,

\- Je pense que c'est l'heure pour ma rose d'aller rejoindre le pays des rêves remarqua Magnus

Elle babilla avant de fermer les yeux, elle s'endormit sous les yeux attendris de ses parents.

\- Bonne nuit ma chérie souhaita Alec en l'embrassant sur le front

\- Je vais la mettre dans son berceau proposa Magnus

\- D'accord répondit Alec

Il se leva pour aller mettre sa fille dans son berceau, il revint dans le lit avec son mari.

\- Elle dort paisiblement dans son berceau demanda Alec

\- Oui comme une délicate fleur sourit Magnus

Alec vint se blottir contre son mari en soupirant d'aise, il mêla ses jambes avec les siennes.

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus en fermant les yeux

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent avant qu'Alec se mette à califourchon sur son mari, il se redressa pour enlever son gilet ce qui fit sourire son mari.

\- Tu es une beauté splendide tel un saphir que je veux polir de tout mon amour susurra Magnus

\- Et toi tu es comme un diamant brut renchérit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent avant de faire l'amour, après avoir fait l'amour ils restèrent blottis dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre.

\- C'était magique ce soir sourit Magnus

Il le regarda en rougissant, ils entendirent du bruit dans la chambre. Ils tournèrent juste la tête pour voir une ombre près du berceau de leur fille,

\- Ils viennent encore la voir sourit Alec

\- Oui, ils sont totalement dévoués à notre fille renchérie Magnus

\- Elle sera toujours protégée avec eux remarqua Alec

\- Oui confirma Magnus

Il sourit en regardant son amant qui lui sourit, quelques jours plus tard Alec s'entraînait au tir à l'arc quand le général arriva,

\- Ça fait vraiment longtemps que vous vous êtes pas exercé un peu remarqua Raphaël

\- Oui, j'étais trop occupé avec la princesse renchérie Alec

\- D'ailleurs comment va-t-elle ? On m'a raconté qu'elle était en train de faire ses dents demanda Raphaël

\- Oui, elle va avoir une dent dans quelques jours avoua Alec

\- C'est super répondit Raphaël

\- Oui, d'ailleurs le commandant est en train de la surveiller sourit Alec

\- Je vois souffla le général

Alec hocha la tête avant de tirer quelques flèches sur sa cible, il donna son arc au général et se dirigea vers la salle d'audience. Magnus venait de terminer son audience auprès des conseillers,

\- Bonjour mon amour, où est notre petite fleur du désert demanda Magnus

\- Elle est avec Jace et Clary en plus de Tessa répondit Alec en s'asseyant sur ses genoux

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

Il lui bécota un bisou avant de commencer les affaires du jour, ils se dirigèrent après les audiences vers les appartements de Tessa. Quand ils rentrèrent et virent Max en train de rire avec Clary alors que Tessa souriait amusée, Lynn était sur la tête de Jace et lui tirait les cheveux en le rendant presque chauve.

\- Lynn, tu es en train de me rendre chauve supplia Jace

Elle babilla en tirant plus sur ses cheveux, Magnus s'écroula de rire en voyant son commandant se faire martyriser par sa fille. Alec vint au secours de son frère malgré son sourire amusé, Lynn avait plusieurs touffes de cheveux blonds dans chaque main. Le noiraud se mordit les lèvres en voyant la petite calvitie de son frère, celui-ci toucha la calvitie dans ses cheveux.

\- Mes cheveux, mes beaux cheveux blonds se lamenta Jace en les regardant dans les mains de sa filleule

Celle- ci regarda les cheveux dans ses mains avant de les tendres vers lui en babillant, il fut déconcerté par le geste.

\- Je suis perdu dit Jace

\- Elle voulait te les rendre pour que tu les colles sur sa tête décréta Max en se foutant de la gueule de son frère

\- Mais pourquoi moi pleurnicha Jace

Alec frotta le dos de son frère qui pleurait la perte de ses cheveux à cause de sa nièce, Lynn babillait en mettant son poing dans sa bouche. Magnus l'embrassa sur le front,

\- Ma rose, tu viens de donner à papa des nouvelles idées de torture gloussa Magnus

\- Ah babilla Lynn en le regardant curieusement

Il sourit et lui fit un bisou esquimau, elle gloussa à ça. Le soir même Magnus se marra en repensant aux pertes de cheveux de son beau-frère causé par Lynn

\- Magnus, ce n'est pas drôle répondit Alec

\- Je sais mais je repense à chaque fois la tête de Jace quand Lynn a voulue lui rendre ses cheveux rigola Magnus

Alec soupira en se disant que sa file avait vraiment un problème avec les cheveux de son frère, Magnus commençait à l'embrasser dans le cou. Il soupira d'aise,

\- Magnus gémit Alec en le sentant caresser son torse

\- Oui mon amour susurra Magnus en accentuant ses caresses sur son torse

Alec gémit de plaisir, il tourna la tête pour l'embrasser. Magnus le fit s'allonger en le surplombant, Lynn commença à gémir dans son berceau. Ils se séparèrent en soupirant,

\- J'y vais prévint Magnus en se levant

Il prit sa fille qui gémissait dans son berceau, il berça doucement l'enfant en l'emmenant dans leur lit.

\- Elle a la fièvre demanda Alec

\- Non, je voudrais juste qu'elle dorme avec nous ce soir répondit Magnus

\- D'accord accepta Alec

Il l'installa entre eux, Alec caressa les cheveux de sa fille.

\- Maintenant je comprends pourquoi elle a une fascination pour les cheveux sourit Magnus

Alec lui lança un regard taquin, Lynn s'endormit paisiblement avant de se rouler vers Magnus. Elle se mit en position d'étoile,

\- On dirait toi quand tu dors remarqua Alec

\- C'est vrai demanda Magnus

\- Oui sourit Alec

Magnus embrassa le front de sa fille en mettant sa main sur son petit ventre, Alec regarda la scène et mit sa main sur celle de son mari.

\- Je t'aime avoua Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils se penchèrent pour s'embrasser tendrement, ils contemplèrent leur fille en s'allongeant sur le lit. Alec se réveilla au beau milieu de la nuit et vit une ombre penchée au-dessus de son mari, il prit peur avant de se calmer pour voir Lily qui venait voir Lynn. Elle hocha la tête avant de partir, il sourit et regarda son mari et sa fille endormit. Il sourit devant la vision, Magnus était endormi sur le ventre alors que Lynn était allongée à moitié sur lui. Il se rendormit en souriant, le lendemain il sentit une petite main le taper sur la joue. Il se réveilla en voyant Lynn assis en essayant de le réveiller et derrière Magnus qui lui souriait,

\- Bonjour ma petite fleur salua Alec

\- Bonjour papa salua Magnus

\- Bonjour mon amour salua Alec

Il gloussa en le regardant, Lynn babilla en regardant son père en gigotant ses bras. Il sourit tendrement et l'embrassa sur le front, elle gloussa avant de tomber sur le lit en riant. Elle riait en se cachant parmi les coussins,

\- Tu es joyeuse à cause du baiser de papa gloussa Magnus

Elle gloussa en roulant heureuse sous le rire d'Alec, Magnus l'arrêta pour la chatouiller. Elle éclata de rire,

\- Aujourd'hui tu es très heureuse de passer du temps avec tes deux papas remarqua Alec en chatouillant le petit ventre

Lynn sourit, Magnus se leva en l'embrassant sur le front.

\- Je vais prendre mon bain pour que papa assure un bon royaume pour sa princesse adorée sourit Magnus

A la mention du bain elle eut les yeux brillants, elle gigota sur le lit. Alec la prit dans ses bras,

\- On va rejoindre papa proposa Alec

Elle sourit encore plus, elle gigota dans l'eau. Magnus et Alec se mirent à rire en recevant les éclaboussements de Lynn, il embrassa Lynn sur le front et Alec.

\- J'y vais signala Magnus en sortant de l'eau

Alec fit sortir sa fille qui gémissait de tristesse de ne plus jouer dans l'eau, il la changea et lui donna du lait. Il l'emmena dans les appartements de Tessa,

\- Ma chérie, j'espère que tu seras sage avec ton oncle Jace s'il est avec tata Cary et tata Tessa avertis Alec

Elle gloussa, ils rentrèrent dans les appartements de Tessa et la vit en compagnie de Max seulement qui avait toujours les bandages.

\- Alec, Lynn salua Max en venant vers eux

\- Eh Max salua Alec en ébouriffant ses cheveux

Tessa se leva et vint les rejoindre, elle prit sa nièce dans les bras en roucoulant.

\- Ce que tu es belle gloussa Tessa

\- Je la laisse avec toi avertis Alec

\- D'accord ne t'en fais pas répondit Tessa en l'embrassant sur le front

Alec caressa sa tête et s'en alla vaquer à ses occupations avant de rejoindre son mari pour l'audience, il passa du temps avec son mari avant de rejoindre leur fille.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la manipulation d'Agramon et la colère d'Alec. Bisous glacées.**


	39. Chapter 38

**Didinou : Merci pour ta Review**

 **Nono 0109 : Oui dans quelques chapitre Agramon va beaucoup souffert XD, Lynn va encore faire souffrir Jace et Max va se faire encore torturé par Tessa**

 **Iris papillon : Merci pour ton Review et j'ai lu ta fics ne t'inquiète pas et je l'aime bien aussi**

 **Kymmin Lynn: Je suis désolée mais trouvez une beta c'est dur par la disponibilité et aussi la manière dont il corrige aussi en plus j'ai dés bétas qui sont porté disparu avec certain de mes fics en me disant qu'ils n'ont pas encore corrigé en plus je suis à la recherche d'une béta pour l'une de mes fics tu comprends**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 38, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 38**_

Max se relevait essoufflé en tenant l'épée qu'il avait dans la main, il regarda son adversaire avant de l'attaquer. Celui-ci para son attaque et le repoussa d'un coup de coude, Max sauta en utilisant la force de son adversaire contre lui. Il atterrit derrière le dos de son adversaire qui lui souriait, il lui fit un croche-pied ce qui fit sauter son adversaire. Max courra sur son ennemi qui lui assena un violent coup d'épée qui le désarma, il pointa l'arme sur la gorge de l'enfant. Celui-ci analysa la situation et donna un coup de pied avant de se glisser par terre pour récupérer son épée et de reprendre le duel de plus belle, malheureusement la fatigue prit le pas sur lui il se fit désarmer à nouveau n'ayant plus la force de riposter. Il tomba sur le sol essoufflé,

\- Bravo Max, tu t'améliores chaque jour sourit Jace en venant vers lui

\- Je sais sourit Max de fatigue

Le soldat hocha la tête vers son commandant avant de partir, Jace aida son petit frère à se relever.

\- Tu arrives à maîtriser les acrobaties avec l'épée remarqua Jace

L'enfant sourit de joie sous les compliments de son frère,

\- MAX cria une voix féminine

Il tourna la tête et vit sa mère adoptive courir vers lui, il grimaça légèrement en voyant qu'il était blessé. Tessa examina les blessures de son fils inquiet,

\- Tout va bien mon chéri demanda Tessa

\- Oui maman, Jace m'a dit que je me suis beaucoup amélioré sourit Max

\- Et c'est vrai que tu t'es amélioré remarqua Will en venant vers eux

\- Papa Will, tu as tout vu demanda Max

\- Oui j'étais là depuis que tu as commencé ton entraînement répondit son père adoptif

Il ébouriffa ses cheveux, Alec observa la scène de loin. Deux bras vinrent l'enlacer par-derrière,

\- Il s'est beaucoup amélioré constata Magnus

\- Il a encore quelques lacunes dans sa défense mais ce sera quelqu'un de redoutable quand il sera plus grand supposa Alec

Magnus lui crocheta la tête et l'embrassa derechef sur son voile, Raphaël arriva avec Lynn dans les bras. Celle-ci tenait les cheveux de son autre parrain dans la main, il grimaça de douleur

\- Eh bien je crois que notre fille adore les cheveux gloussa Magnus

\- Lynn gronda Alec en la récupérant

Elle gémit de tristesse en relâchant les cheveux de son parrain,

\- Elle m'a rendu un peu chauve remarqua Raphaël en touchant un petit trou dans sa chevelure

\- D'après toi pourquoi est-ce que le commandant à une calvitie sourit Magnus

Alec frappa légèrement son mari qui riait alors que le général était choqué, Lynn babilla dans les bras de son père.

\- Votre majesté salua Lorenzo en s'inclinant

\- Capitaine salua Magnus

\- Pourrais-je vous parler demanda Lorenzo

Il hocha la tête et suivit son capitaine, Alec gloussa avec sa fille. Max et les autres vinrent les rejoindrent,

\- Alec, tu as vu je me suis beaucoup amélioré sourit son petit frère

\- Je l'ai vu et tu es très doué petit frère et je sens que quand tu seras plus grand tu pourrais devenir quelqu'un d'important pour le sultan déclara Alec

\- YOUPI s'exclama Max joyeux

\- Mais tout d'abord direction Catarina pour qu'elle t'examine décréta Tessa

\- Ah maman soupira Max

\- Max écoute ta mère en plus moi aussi je n'aime les tisanes de Catarina renchéri Will

\- C'est vrai papa Will demanda Max

\- Oui, tu viens je vais te raconter proposa Will

Max lui prit la main et s'en alla avec son père adoptif, Alec eut un pincement au cœur en les regardant. Lynn attira l'attention de son père sur elle, le noiraud l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Ça va, tu viens on va aller se promener rien que tous les deux proposa Alec

Elle babilla dans son langage en riant, Alec se promena avec sa fille dans tous les couloirs du palais. Il se dirigea vers la chambre officielle de son mari, il se mit devant le tableau de sa belle-mère.

\- Regarde Lynn, elle c'est ta grand-mère. La mère de ton papa, elle était belle n'est-ce pas conclu Alec

Lynn regarda le tableau avec fascination, Alec lui raconta beaucoup de choses que lui avait dites Magnus sur sa mère. Elle gigota ses bras vers le tableau ce qui fit sourire son père, il l'emmena hors de la chambre.

\- On va voir Church proposa Alec en passant par la cuisine

Arrivé dans la cuisine les cuisiniers s'inclinèrent devant Alec et Lynn, il demanda le panier de Church qu'ils avaient préparé. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'écurie, Church était ravi de voir ses deux maîtres.

\- Salut mon beau, regarde il y a Lynn qui voulait te voir et t'amener des choses pour manger sourit Alec en donnant une pomme à Lynn pour qu'elle puisse la donner au cheval

Il hennit de joie en croquant la pomme dans la main de sa jeune maîtresse qui gloussa à ça, Alec lui donna une carotte. La petite fille était en train de caresser le museau du cheval, le consort était en train de regarder ça en souriant.

\- Cet endroit n'est pas convenable pour une princesse et ni pour un consort remarqua une voix désagréable

Alec se tourna vers l'origine de la voix, il se tendit et serra Lynn près de lui en voyant Agramon devant l'entrée de l'écurie. Il s'approcha d'eux et s'inclina,

\- Vos altesses, salua Agramon

\- Conseiller Agramon salua Alec

\- Pourrais-je savoir ce que sa majesté le consort et son altesse la princesse fait dans un endroit comme celui-ci questionna Agramon

\- La princesse et moi sommes venus voir Church pour le nourrir sourit Alec en regardant sa fille

Le conseiller tiqua mécontent en les regardant surtout Lynn,

\- Nous avons des écuyers ici pour le faire remarqua Agramon

\- Je le sais mais j'aime nourrir certains chevaux de sa majesté le sultan moi-même, d'ailleurs sa majesté n'y voit aucun inconvénient répliqua Alec

\- Mais en tant que consort vous devez gérer le harem et d'autre occupations qui lui est propre rétorqua le conseiller

\- Le Harem est déjà gérer par la princesse Theresa, de plus j'aide déjà le sultan dans la gestion du royaume en lui donnant des conseils et l'aide à régler les problèmes du peuple expliqua Alec

\- Si je peux me permettre, le sultan ne doit pas vous donner autant de liberté en vous laissant vous mêler des affaires du royaume protesta Agramon

\- Mais ses conseils sont très bien pour le royaume conseiller Agramon déclara Magnus en entrant dans l'écurie

Alec se réjouit de voir son mari arriver, il s'approcha d'eux. Il prit Lynn dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur le front, il jeta un regard meurtrier à Agramon.

\- Au temps de votre père, les consorts ainsi que les épouses et les concubines restaient en dehors de la politique du royaume déclara Agramon

\- Comme vous dites au temps de mon père maintenant cette époque est révolue, avec moi le consort a sa part dans la vie politique. De plus il est de très bon conseil sourit Magnus en regardant son mari

\- Je vois, vous faites une belle erreur en prenant cette décision décréta Agramon

\- Je m'en fiche car c'est ma décision répliqua Magnus

\- Comment vous voulez votre majesté cracha Agramon

Il tourna les talons pour sortir de l'écurie, Magnus souffla longuement de colère. Alec passa la main sur son épaule,

\- Tout va bien mon amour, calmes-toi apaisa Alec

\- Si tu n'étais pas près de moi, je crois que j'aurais commis un meurtre sourit Magnus en lui prenant la main

Alec l'embrassa doucement, il posa la tête sur son épaule. Lynn s'était endormi pendant la conversation,

\- Viens on va la coucher proposa Magnus

\- Oui sourit Alec

Ils se dirigèrent vers le harem, ils couchèrent Lynn entre eux. Alec caressa ses cheveux doucement sous le regard attendri de Magnus,

\- Tu n'as pas de conseil à faire demanda Alec

\- Si mais pas maintenant, je veux juste profiter de ma famille répondit Magnus

Alec le fixa avec amour,

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus en joignant sa main

Lynn gémit un moment avant de ce rendormir sous le regard du couple,

\- Je crois qu'elle aussi veut nous dire qu'elle nous aime gloussa Magnus

Alec éclata de rire doucement en embrassant le front de sa fille, Magnus se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa aussi. Quelque part dans un endroit secret Agramon se tenait devant un rassemblement,

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous as fait nous rassembler, je croyais que tu avais dissous notre assemblée pour ne pas que l'ancien sultan ne l'apprenne et bien sûr tu es partis en voyage au loin pour ne pas qu'on te soupçonne déclara un conseiller

\- Disons que je reforme cette assemblée car la raison est autre que le sultan actuel décréta Agramon

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles demanda un autre conseiller

\- Je veux parler de sa destitution avoua Agramon

Tous commencèrent à murmurer dans la salle, un conseiller éclata de rire dans la salle avant de pose un regard sur Agramon.

\- Tu veux faire destituer le sultan pour mettre qui demanda le conseiller en reprenant son souffle

\- Voyons conseiller Malachie, je veux être le sultan sourit Agramon

\- Je vois, et que vas-tu faire du consort et de sa fille demanda Malachie

\- Ils seront exécutés bien sûr sourit Agramon diaboliquement

\- Oh en voilà une bonne idée mais tu oublies que le sultan a d'autres frères et sœurs qui sont les alliées de ce royaume, donc ils pourront te faire tuer pour ça expliqua Agramon

\- J'ai des espions qui pourront m'avertir s'ils veulent m'attaquer ensuite en ce qui concerne la princesse Theresa et la princesse Clary, elles ne feront rien contre moi ça s'est sûr ricana Agramon

\- Je vois que tout a été bien organisé sourit Malachie

\- Exact renchérit le conseiller traître

Il se leva de son trône et marcha autour de l'assemblée, il sourit méchamment.

\- Bien sûr vous aurez votre part quand je serai couronné sultan proposa Agramon

\- Quel est votre plan demanda un conseiller

\- D'abord je vais vous présenter la pièce maîtresse de notre plan sourit Agramon en claquant les doigts

Une jeune femme aux cheveux noire entra dans la pièce, elle était habillée d'un soutien-gorge noir échancré sur sa poitrine avec une jupe fendue sur sa jambe. Elle avança dans la pièce en jetant un regard sulfureux aux hommes dans la salle,

\- Voici Lilith, elle sera notre pièce maîtresse dans notre plan sourit Agramon

\- A quoi est-ce qu'elle va servir demanda Malachie

\- J'y viens, elle sera la prochaine concubine de sa majesté pour qu'il puisse s'écarter du consort ainsi il sera vulnérable par ses sentiments et c'est à partir de ce moment que nous frapperons un grand coup contre sultan pour le destituer expliqua Agramon

\- C'est fascinant tout ça mais qui est-elle demanda un conseiller en coulant un regard déshabilleur sur le corps de Lilith

\- C'est une courtisane que j'ai achetée au cours de mon voyage, elle me sert très bien de toutes les manières possibles ricana Agramon

\- Est-ce qu'elle est très douée demanda Malachie

Le conseiller fit un signe à Lilith pour qu'elle montre ce qu'elle savait faire, elle s'approcha de Malachie et s'assit sur ses genoux en lui caressant le visage doucement. Elle l'embrassa sensuellement,

\- Vraiment douée susurra Malachie

Elle sourit avant de mettre un couteau sur l'entre-jambe de Malachie,

\- Elle est plus que talentueuse pour assassiner un homme dans une position de faiblesse sourit Agramon

Lilith se mit debout et joua avec son couteau,

\- Donc vous voulez qu'elle tue le sultan en utilisant ses charmes comprit Malachie

\- Non seulement de ses charmes mais qu'elle puisse rendre le sultan vulnérable gloussa Agramon

\- Quel plan prodigieux Agramon répondit un autre conseiller

Le conseiller alla vers son trône et prit une carafe de vin et leva son verre vers le haut,

\- Levons notre verre pour notre plan déclara Agramon

\- A notre futur souverain s'écria Malachie

\- A NOTRE FUTUR SOUVERAIN cria tout le monde en levant leurs verres

Dans l'ombre Jordan et Maia les observaient, la jeune espionne avait la colère et de la haine dans ses yeux. Son mari vit qu'elle serrait son arme très fort dans sa main,

\- Calme-toi apaisa Jordan

\- Fais-moi sortir d'ici demanda Maia

Ils s'évaporèrent dans l'obscurité de la salle, ils se retrouvèrent en haut de la colline. Jordan regarda sa femme se défouler sur un rocher pour extirper sa rage,

\- Je vais les tuer à petit feu fulmina Maia

Jordan entendit un léger mouvement d'air et tourna la tête pour voir sa commandante près d'eux, il haussa la tête pour la saluer.

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Lily

Jordan lui raconta toute l'histoire, il ressentit de la colère apparaître chez sa supérieure.

\- Commandante demanda Jordan

\- Emmène Maia au sud, là-bas il y a un groupe de voleurs qui sévit dans le village. Tuez-les ordonna Lily

\- Bien commandante répondit Jordan

Il prit sa femme qui ne s'était pas calmée et l'emmena vers leur prochaine mission, Lily s'avança vers un rocher et serra son poing avant de donner un coup de poing dans la roche. Elle la retira et souffla pour se calmer avant de disparaître, elle apparut sur le balcon de la chambre du couple. Elle s'avança doucement pour voir Lyn endormie paisiblement dans son berceau,

\- Je vous protégerais toujours votre altesse chuchota Lily

Magnus qui s'était réveillé entre-temps entendu le serment de Lily, il se leva doucement et s'approcha de son espionne.

\- Ce n'est pas ton genre de faire autant de bruit remarqua Magnus

\- Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir réveillé votre altesse mais je devais vous informer de la raison de ma venue répondit Lily

Elle raconta ce que Jordan lui avait raconté, Magnus ferma les yeux en sortant du balcon. Il ouvrit les yeux, la jeune femme recula d'un pas en voyant le regard de pure haine de son sultan.

\- Lily, continue de surveiller Agramon, puis envoie l'un de tes meilleurs hommes en quête d'un poison très virulent et apporte-le-moi ordonna Magnus d'un ton glacial

\- Bien votre majesté répondit Lily en s'inclinant

\- Autre chose ne parle pas de tout cela à Alexander ajouta Magnus

\- Entendu répondit Lily

Elle s'évapora doucement dans la nuit, Magnus serra son poing sur le rempart. Il repartit dans la chambre et vérifia sa fille qui dormait dans la même position qu'Alec, il sourit à ça.

\- Il ose me dire qu'elle me ressemble en dormant gloussa Magnus

Il s'approcha de son mari, il caressa son dos nu et descendit vers ses fesses à peine cachées par les draps.

\- Termine ce que tes doigts ont commencé chuchota Alec en se réveillant

Il rit avant de se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser, Alec le regarda et vit dans ses yeux qu'il était enragé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te tracasse au point que tu désertes le lit comme ça questionna Alec en lui caressant le visage

\- Ce n'est rien juste les affaires du royaume qui me tracasse et aussi le fait que j'aime regarder notre fille endormie paisiblement dans son berceau répondit Magnus

\- Tu es sûr que c'est ça demanda Alec

\- Oui, j'ai encore du désir pour toi et je vais te le prouver en te faisant tellement l'amour que tu auras du mal à marcher demain susurra Magnus en lui retirant les draps

\- Tu es sûr de tenir le rythme mon amour toute la nuit taquina Alec en écartant les jambes

\- Je vais te le prouver sourit Magnus en le pénétrant

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière ce qui le fit soupirer de plaisir, il entama un mouvement de va et viens en lui. Alec agrippa le drap de ses mains sous les coups butoirs de son mari en gémissant doucement pour ne pas réveiller sa fille, Magnus attrapa les jambes de son mari pour les mettres sur son épaule pour le pénétrer encore plus profondément. Le consort commença à crier avant de souvenir de sa fille, il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Le sultan le remarqua et donna de plus en plus de coups brusques en lui en martelant sa prostate, Alec n'en pouvant plus se mit à crier de plaisir. Son amant s'arrêta en se retirant ce qui le fit grogner de frustration,

\- Magnus gémit Alec en se frottant à lui

\- Ne t'en fais pas je vais te donner encore plus de plaisir que tu n'en jamais eus jusqu'à présent susurra Magnus en se mettant à coter de lui

Il le pénétra sur le côté en butant sur sa perle de plaisir en lui tenant une jambe, Alec rejeta la tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son amant qui lui embrassa le cou. Il donna des coups saccadés en lui, Alec posa la main sur la sienne en criant de plaisir. Il lui serra la main avant de se pencher vers son oreille pour la mordiller ce qui le fit miauler,

\- Jouis pour moi chuchota Magnus dans son oreille en lui donnant des coups de plus en plus vite

Alec cria de jouissance en se déversant sur le côté des draps, Magnus vint en lui quelques minutes après lui. Le consort se retourna vers lui les yeux brillants d'amour, Magnus sourit à ça.

\- Je t'aime avoua Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, Alec se mit à califourchon sur son amant. Magnus lui sourit et le laissa faire, il redressa son bassin pour stimuler à nouveaux le membre de son mari avant de le faire entrer en lui. Il ondula ses hanches en posant les mains sur le torse de son amant, Magnus se redressa pour l'embrasser. Il croisa les jambes pour être en tailleur, Alec avait ses jambes qui encerclaient la taille de son amant. Magnus prit ses hanches, il donna des coups plus durs ce qui le fit rejeter sa tête en arrière. Il encercla d'un bras la nuque de son mari et l'autre tenait sa main, il lui crocheta la nuque pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Le membre d'Alec se frotta sur le torse du sultan,

\- Ah…Je…n'en…plus…je…vais…Ah gémit Alec sous les coups rapides et saccadés de son amant

\- Alexander gémit Magnus

Alec se déversa sur lui en hurlant de jouissance, Magnus le suivit quelques minutes plus tard. Ils retombèrent sur le lit essoufflé, le noiraud embrassa son mari dans le cou jusqu'à lécher son menton.

\- Comment ça se fait que c'est toujours magique avec toi ronronna Alec en léchant la sueur sur son épaule

\- Hum c'est parce que je suis un bon amant susurra Magnus

Il rigola à ça, il l'embrassa à nouveau. Magnus le fit retourner en bougeant à nouveau en lui,

\- Encore une fois proposa Magnus

\- Je t'attends sourit Alec en encerclant ses jambes autour de lui

Ils firent l'amour toute la nuit, Alec se réveilla le corps courbaturé et le bas des reins en feu. Il sourit en ronronnant, il ouvrit les yeux pour voir son amant en train de bercer leur fille dans ses bras.

\- Regarde ma chérie ton papa est réveillé remarqua Magnus

\- Bonjour mes amours salua Alec en s'asseyant

Il grimaça légèrement ce qui lui valut un regard moqueur de son mari, Lynn mit la main dans sa bouche en babillant. Le consort embrassa sa fille sur le front avant de se lever avec elle dans les bras,

\- On va prendre un bain proposa Alec

\- Avec joie sourit Magnus

Il gloussa alors que sa fille babillait de joie à cause du bain, ils se rendirent dans le bain tous les trois.

\- Notre fille a vraiment le sommeil lourd pour qu'elle ne se soit pas réveillé à cause de notre activité d'hier soir souffla Alec

\- C'est vrai que tu étais mélodieux hier soir, j'en tremble encore en entendant tes cris de plaisir rêva Magnus

Il donna un coup de coude à son mari ce qui le fit rire, il se leva en l'embrassa avec Lynn.

\- J'y vais, je t'attends à l'audience signala Magnus

\- D'accord, je dépose Lynn avec Tessa et Clary ensuite je viens prévint Alec

Il hocha la tête et sortit de l'eau, Alec rinça les cheveux de sa fille.

\- Tu viens ma rose, on va se changer ensuite on va voir tata Clary et tata Tessa proposa Alec

Elle gémit de tristesse en sortant de l'eau, il l'embrassa sur le front et la changea. Il se dirigea dans le salon privé de sa belle-sœur et de son frère, Jace était en train d'embrasser sa femme. Il se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence,

\- Il y a une enfant ici taquina Alec en les voyant se séparer

\- Regarder qui dit ça, celui qui ne sait pas contrôler ses hormones en présence de son mari nargua Jace

Il rougit légèrement et pour punir son frère lui confia sa fille, celle-ci se mit à tirer sur ses cheveux en riant.

\- Lynn, lâche les cheveux de ton parrain, tu me fais mal supplia Jace en essayant de retirer ses cheveux des mains de la petite princesse

\- Eh bien je vous laisse, à tout à l'heure ma chérie salua Alec

\- On va la surveiller rassura Clary

\- NON, PITIE ALEC, NE ME LAISSE AVEC TA FILLE QUI VEUT ME RENDRE CHAUVE cria Jace

\- Babababapapapapatatatata babilla Lynn en tirant encore sur ses cheveux

\- Laisse-toi faire et ne t'en fais pas c'est ce qu'elle veut dire demanda Clary

\- Je pense que c'est ça supposa Alec

Clary éclata de rire à la lamentation de son mari sous la torture de sa nièce, le consort s'éclipsa et se rendit dans la salle d'audience où son mari l'attendait sur son trône. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser chastement avant de se diriger vers son trône en guise de canapé,

\- Que les audiences commencent gloussa Alec

Les sujets entrèrent dans la salle pour demander conseil au couple royal, Magnus s'affala sur son trône en soupirant de fatigue. Alec le regarda légèrement moqueur,

\- Je suis fatigué soupira Magnus

\- Eh bien je me demande ce que tu as fait de si particulier pour que tu sois aussi fatigué que ça nargua Alec

\- Hier soir je devais satisfaire les désirs de mon mari qui était très demandeur surtout de mes caresses répliqua Magnus en souriant

Alec rougit en se détournant, Magnus ricana moqueusement. Un garde entra dans la salle, il s'inclina devant eux.

\- Le conseiller Agramon demande une audience avec sa majesté informa le garde

Magnus soupira en se massant la tempe, il fit un geste pour le laisser entrer. Agramon entra avec Lilith, le sultan fronça les sourcils en se rappelant ce que son espionne lui avait dit concernant le plan d'Agramon.

\- Que me vaux l'honneur de votre présence demanda Magnus

\- Votre altesse, je viens vous présenter un membre de ma famille qui vient d'arriver dans le royaume de ce fait elle venu vous présenter ses hommages à vos majestés annonça Agramon

Lilith s'avança et fit un sourire ravageur et s'inclina devant Magnus qui était impassible alors qu'Alec fulminait devant l'audace de la femme,

\- C'est un honneur de vous accueillir dans mon royaume accueillit Magnus d'un ton sans émotions

\- Je suis honorée de vous rencontrer votre majesté, j'ai entendu beaucoup de choses bien sur vous déclara Lilith

\- Trop d'honneur pour moi mais le mérite en revient a mon mari Alexander qui sait me donner des conseils pour aider les sujets sourit Magnus en regardant Alec

Celui-ci sourit à son tour sous le compliment de son mari, Lilith tiqua légèrement en percevant le regard d'amour entre les deux hommes.

\- D'ailleurs votre majesté, j'ai une requête à vous soumettre demanda Agramon

\- Bien sûr demanda Magnus

\- Je vais partir quelque temps hors de la ville et ma nièce va se retrouver seule dans ma maison c'est pour cela je voudrais que vous acceptiez qu'elle vienne habiter au palais jusqu'à mon retour expliqua Agramon

Magnus ferma les yeux, Alec observa son mari en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Très bien, j'accepte. Elle va habiter au palais tout le temps que vous serez absents accepta Magnus

\- Merci votre majesté remercia Agramon

Il hocha la tête, ils s'inclinèrent devant lui avant de partir. Quelques jours plus tard Lilith vint s'installer dans le palais, le conseiller fut ravi de voir que son plan allait fonctionner ne sachant pas que Magnus savait qui était Lilith. Alec s'amusa avec Lynn en jouant avec elle à l'ombre d'un arbre, le sultan vint les rejoindre.

\- Bonjour vos majestés, sourit Lilith en venant avec un sourire sulfureux

\- Bonjour Mademoiselle Lilith salua le couple

\- Comment va la petite princesse demanda Lilith

\- Elle va très bien répondit Magnus

Celui-ci se leva après avoir embrassé son mari et sa fille,

\- Je vais dans mon bureau prévint Magnus

\- D'accord répondit Alec

Lilith regarda Magnus partir, elle jeta un regard sur Alec qui continuait de jouer avec sa fille qui rigolait.

\- Sa majesté est très beau, vous avez de la chance complimenta Lilith

\- Oui sourit Alec

\- Vous n'avez pas peur qu'il se lasse de vous questionna Lilith

\- Non réfuta Alec

Il se leva avec Lynn dans les bras, il passa à côté d'elle avant de stopper.

\- Si vous avez l'intention de faire quoi que soit envers mon mari pour devenir sa nouvelle épouse ou sa concubine, je vous arrache les yeux avant de vous faire subir les pires châtiments que vous supplierez la mort de venir vous chercher menaça Alec froidement

\- Entendu votre altesse pâlit Lilith

\- Bien, je vous laisse cracha Alec en partant

Alec alla déposa sa fille avec ses tantes et son oncle, puis il se rendit dans le bureau de son mari. Il entra et enleva son voile pour se jeter sur son mari, celui-ci lui fit l'amour tout l'après-midi.

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la tentative de séduction de Lilith et le châtiment d'Alec. Bisous glacées.**


	40. Chapter 39

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review et tu vas voir ce qui se passer avec Lilith**

 **Nono 0109 : Alec va encore sortir les crocs encore une fois dans ce chapitre et Jace eh bien il va encore souffrir de la calvitie XD**

 **Maia 0067 : Oh ne t'en fais pas il n' ya pas que Jace qui va souffrir de calvitie XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 39, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 39**_

Alec tira sur la cible avec quatre flèches sous la surveillance de Raphaël, il avait repris un peu l'entraînement en laissant Lynn avec ses belles-sœurs. Il reprit quatre flèches avant de viser pour tirer sur la cible, deux vinrent se planter dans la cible, une autre en bas et l'autre dans la terre. Il tiqua légèrement d'agacement avant de recommencer son exercice, il se concentra à nouveau quand il sentit un souffle chaud près de sa nuque. Une main se posa sur sa taille et l'autre sur sa main qui tirait, il tira et réussit à planter toutes les flèches sur la cible. Il se retourna pour voir son mari, il sourit.

\- Tu sais que normalement je devais le faire seul remarqua Alec

\- Je sais mais j'aime te donner un coup de main à ma manière susurra Magnus en le prenant par la taille

Alec mit ses mains sur le torse de son mari, celui-ci se pencha et l'embrassa sur le voile. Raphaël vint vers eux et eut un regard d'ennuie en les observant,

\- Majesté, je suis content que vous veniez pour les entraînements mais essayez de ne pas distraire son altesse râla Raphaël

\- Je suis désolé général mais voir mon mari dans une position comme celle-ci, c'est au-dessus de mes forces ricana Magnus en embrassant le cou de son amant

Alec rougit violemment, Jace arriva avec deux épées.

\- L'un d'entre vous voudrait s'entraîner avec moi proposa Jace

\- Bien sûr commandant, j'accepte avec joie accepta Magnus en retirant son gilet

Le consort admira le dos musclé de son mari, il se lécha les lèvres. Raphaël fut amusé de voir Alec avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres,

\- Eh bien votre altesse on dirait que la vue de sa majesté vous retourne totalement l'esprit remarqua Raphaël

Jace et Magnus étaient en train de combattre l'un contre l'autre, Lorenzo arriva et s'inclina devant Alec.

\- Votre altesse salua Lorenzo

\- Bonjour capitaine salua Alec en ne détachant pas des yeux le corps de son mari

Raphaël balança la tête ce qui laissa Lorenzo confus,

\- Sa majesté est complément rêveur devant le sultan quand celui-ci s'entraîne expliqua Raphaël en riant

Lorenzo eut un pincement au cœur en voyant de l'amour et du désir dans les yeux du consort, Magnus termina son combat avec Jace en le désarmant.

\- Bravo votre majesté, vous êtes toujours aussi fort malgré le fait que je m'entraîne très dur remarqua Jace

\- Tu deviens de plus en plus fort je te rassure, je commence à avoir du mal à te battre rassura Magnus en lui tendant la main

Jace lui prit la main et se remit debout, ils se dirigèrent vers Alec. Magnus sourit en voyant son mari complètement en extase devant lui, il lui caressa la joue ce qui le fit se réveiller. Lorenzo s'approcha de Magnus,

\- Votre majesté salua Lorenzo

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Magnus

\- Je voudrais vous faire mon rapport quotidien et aussi vous demander une faveur répondit Lorenzo

\- Très bien, venez nous allons en parler dans la salle d'audience lança Magnus

Il hocha la tête et suivit Magnus, Jace s'étira en grimaçant.

\- Franchement de plus en plus dur l'entraînement avec sa majesté grimaça Jace

Son frère lui sourit, ils se dirigèrent vers les appartements de Jace. Alec sourit en voyant sa fille rire sous les embrassades de ses tantes,

\- Eh bien ça s'amuse ici sourit Alec en entrant

\- Ah nana babilla Lynn en voyant Alec

Depuis quelque temps Lynn avait commencée à appeler Alec « nana » et Magnus « baba », celui-ci prit sa fille dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur le front.

\- Alors comment va-t-elle demanda Alec

\- Elle va très bien elle a beaucoup rit aujourd'hui. Je l'ai changée et nourris sinon tout va bien sourit Tessa

\- Elle a été sage demanda Alec en roucoulant avec Lynn

\- Oh oui sourit Clary

Lynn vit son oncle et sa chevelure, elle gigota ses bras vers lui.

\- Ah non, petite terreur il n'est pas question que tu t'approches de mes cheveux s'exclama Jace

Tous se mirent à rire au scandale de Jace, Lynn gigota de plus en plus dans les bras d'Alec pour aller dans ceux de Jace qui refusait obstinément de prendre sa nièce dans ses bras.

\- Alec, par pitié s'il te plait ne laisse pas cette terreur s'approcher de mes beaux cheveux blonds supplia Jace

\- Jace ce que tu peux être peureux par moment se moqua Alec

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si ta fille aime me rendre chauve répondit Jace

\- De toutes façons nous allons voir Magnus n'est-ce pas ma chérie roucoula Alec en l'embrassant dans le cou

Elle éclata de rire ce qui le fit sourire, ils les saluèrent avant de se rendre dans le couloir du palais.

\- On va voir papa et ensuite on va prendre un grand bain et puis on va manger une bonne purée spécialement préparée pour toi ma chérie minauda Alec en allant dans le bureau de Magnus

Lynn babilla en riant, ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Magnus. Celui-ci était en train de lire un parchemin sur le rapport du capitaine,

\- Hé mes amours viennent me rendre visite sourit Magnus

\- Oui, on est venue te voir sourit Alec en retour

\- Baba babilla Lynn

\- Viens voir papa ma petite fleur sauvage roucoula Magnus en l'embrassant sur la joue bruyamment

Lynn riait sous la barbe de trois jours de Magnus, Alec s'assit parmi les coussins en les observant.

\- Je parie que tu as encore ennuyé ton oncle Jace déduit Magnus en la chatouillant

\- Elle a failli le rendre chauve mais quand j'ai proposé de venir te voir elle s'est réjouis raconta Alec

\- Ma petite rose adore les cheveux minauda Magnus en l'embrassant

\- AH BABA riait Lynn

Un garde entra dans la pièce en s'inclinant,

\- Votre majesté, mademoiselle Lilith voudrait vous voir informa le garde

\- Très bien, faites-là venir soupira Magnus en faisant sauter Lynn sur son genou

Le garde s'inclina et fit entrer Lilith dans le bureau, elle tiqua en voyant qu'Alec était là avec Lynn.

\- Votre majesté salua Lilith en s'inclinant

Elle mit en évidence son décolleté, quand elle releva la tête et vit le visage meurtrier d'Alec à son encontre. Elle avala sa salive difficilement,

\- Que me vaut cet honneur mademoiselle Lilith demanda Magnus

\- Votre majesté je trouve que votre palais est splendide et d'ailleurs je voudrais faire quelques choses pour me rendre utile proposa Lilith

\- Merci pour votre proposition mademoiselle mais pour le moment nous n'avons aucun poste de disponible dans le palais réfuta Magnus

\- C'est vraiment dommage que je ne puisse rien faire souffla Lilith

\- Oui vraiment dommage sourit Alec ironique

Magnus lui lança un regard amusé en le voyant jaloux, Alec fit la moue sous la jalousie. Lilith sourit faussement,

\- Puis-je me retirer demanda Lilith

\- Oui tu peux y aller accepta Magnus

Alec se leva et alla près de son mari en passant une main sur son torse devant Lilith, celle-ci lui lança un regard agacé. Alec répliqua avec un regard rempli d'une joie malsaine en caressant les cheveux de son mari,

\- Tu peux y aller mademoiselle congédia Alec en lui faisant un geste de la main

\- Très bien sourit Lilith agacé

Elle s'en alla et en arrivant dehors, elle serra ses poings.

\- Espèce de petite catin, tu crois parce que tu as la bague au doigt et un enfant avec lui que tu peux te croie au-dessus de tous, je vais te détruire en prenant ton mari et lui faire un enfant qui sera le véritable héritier du royaume ricana Lilith en partant

Maia sortit de l'ombre avec un visage froid,

\- Ça c'est que tu crois sale garce l'insulta Maia

Elle s'évapora dans les ténèbres, Alec déposa sa fille dans son berceau endormi après avoir l'avoir embrassé sur le front.

\- Elle s'est endormis questionna Magnus

\- Oui, elle s'est endormie comme un ange sourit Alec

Le sultan l'enlaça par-derrière en regardant sa fille,

\- Alexander, je pourrais savoir ce qui t'appris devant Lilith questionna Magnus en lui caressant la taille

\- Cette garce veut te charmer pour que tu lui donnes une partie de la couronne cracha Alec froidement

\- Hum je vois, tu es jaloux conclu Magnus

Alec se retourna et le prit par la taille pour qu'il se rapproche de lui,

\- Oui je suis jaloux car tu m'appartiens et tu es mon mari répondit Alec

Il ricana en prenant son mari par la taille avant de le porter dans ses bras, il croisa ses jambes autour de lui. Il le porta jusqu'à leur lit,

\- Je t'appartiens susurra Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Oui et ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais été jaloux parce que si ma mémoire est bonne tu as été jaloux quand le capitaine Lorenzo m'avait regardé nargua Alec en rejetant sa tête en arrière

\- Tu es si sûr de toi mon amour gloussa Magnus en roulant sur mon amour

\- Exact confirma Alec en faufilant sa main dans son pantalon

Il poussa un grognement de plaisir sous l'intrusion dans son pantalon, Alec sourit malicieux.

\- Tu joues à un jeu dangereux mon petit voleur susurra Magnus en enlevant son gilet

\- Quel sera mon châtiment mon seigneur susurra Alec en lui mordant lobe de l'oreille

\- Je ne vais pas te le dire mais plutôt te le montrer sourit Magnus en se relevant pour se débarrasser de leurs vêtements

Alec fit une pose lascive sur le lit ce qui le soupirer de plaisir, il s'approcha de lui en l'embrassant pour ensuite lui faire l'amour. Magnus l'embrassa dans le cou après leur jouissance à tous les deux,

\- Sache que je t'aime et que jamais je ne regarderai quelqu'un d'autre que toi, promis Magnus

\- Mais tu le fais déjà, tu regardes quelqu'un d'autre que moi en plus tu l'aimes nargua Alec

Il l'observa confus, il cligna les yeux en le regardant. Alec fit une moue malicieuse,

\- Je pourrais savoir qui que je regarde demanda Magnus

\- Voyons voir, c'est une fille, elle a les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus pâle ensuite elle est très belle décrit Alec

Il fronça les sourcils devant la description de son amant,

\- Tout le monde tombe sous son charme à chaque fois qu'on la voit acheva Alec

\- Je ne vois pas de qui tu parles mon amour répondit Magnus

\- Je te parle de notre fille chéri sourit Alec

Il ria à ça, il l'embrassa tendrement.

\- C'est vrai que je te fais beaucoup d'infidélité avec elle gloussa Magnus

\- Mais moi aussi je l'aime sourit Alec

Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir le berceau, Magnus mit son front sur le sien.

\- Tu sais à quoi je pense demanda Magnus

\- Quoi donc demanda Alec

\- J'ai été en train de penser qu'on pourrait faire un autre enfant qu'en dis-tu proposa Magnus d'un ton sensuel

Il rougit violemment ce qui le fit éclater de rire, Alec le frappa légèrement.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle gronda Alec

Il lui crocheta la nuque pour l'embrasser tendrement,

\- Mais je ne suis pas contre l'idée de faire l'amour susurra Alec

\- Mon mari a beaucoup de désir à satisfaire renchérit Magnus

\- Et il attend son amant pour le satisfaire pleinement répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent suavement avant de faire l'amour à nouveau, le lendemain Magnus se rendit dans son bureau après sa réunion avec le conseil. Lilith qui avait vu le sultan passer s'arrangea pour qu'elle est l'air séduisant, elle s'approcha de lui.

\- Bonjour votre majesté salua Lilith

\- Bonjour mademoiselle Lilith salua Magnus

\- Comment vous allez demanda la jeune femme

\- Je vais très bien et vous questionna Magnus

Lilith lui fit un sourire séduisant pour le charmer ce qui l'agaça,

\- Excusez-moi mademoiselle, je vais à mon bureau pour travailler s'excusa Magnus

\- Pourrais-je venir avec vous demanda Lilith

\- Je vais travailler mademoiselle et non m'amuser vous vous en rendez contre déduit Magnus

\- Oui votre majesté, je veut juste vous observer dans votre travail répondit Lilith

\- Comme vous voulez accorda Magnus

Ils se rendirent dans le bureau, le sultan prit quelque parchemin et commença à les lire en notant certains points. Lilith se promena dans le bureau et glissa son doigt sur les parchemins classés,

\- Vous avez traité tous ces parchemins questionna Lilith

\- Oui répondit Magnus d'une oreille

\- Oh je vois s'exclama Lilith en faisant semblant d'être curieuse

Elle regarda le bureau dans toute son intégralité, Magnus posa sa plume pour se lever et chercher un autre parchemin sous les yeux de Lilith. Un garde entra dans le bureau,

\- Votre majesté, on vous demande dans la salle d'audience informa le garde

\- Bien répondit Magnus en se levant

\- Pourrais-je venir demanda Lilith

Il fit un geste avec d'un brin d'ennui, ils se dirigèrent dans la salle d'audience. Le souverain s'assit sur son trône, Lilith alla vers le trône d'Alec.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça questionna Magnus

\- Majesté, je voulais m'asseoir pour vous observer répondit Lilith

Il la regarda irrité, il claqua des doigts et des domestiques vinrent le voir en s'inclinant devant lui.

\- Ramenez-lui une chaise ordonna Magnus

\- Très bien votre majesté répondirent les servantes

Ils rapportèrent un tabouret pour elle,

\- Ce canapé fait d'office de trône à mon consort et tu n'as aucun droit de t'asseoir dessus expliqua Magnus froidement

\- Je comprends votre majesté et je m'en excuse s'excusa Lilith

Magnus fit un geste au garde pour qu'ils aillent accueillir les ministres, Lilith s'ennuya ferme devant le conseil des ministres. Elle regarda le sultan qui était concentré devant le conseil,

\- Donc je vous propose cette solution qu'en pensez-vous demanda un ministre

\- Je vois, c'est une solution très compliquée que vous proposez réfléchi Magnus

La jeune femme soupira de fatigue intérieurement sous la question du ministre, celui-ci se tourna vers l'invité.

\- Alors vous avez une idée mademoiselle Lilith questionna le ministre

\- Moi, eh bien…, je commença Lilith

Elle n'avait pas suivi la conversation la trouvant ennuyante, elle tortilla une mèche de ses cheveux en faisant semblant de réfléchir.

\- C'est tout simple comme solution que vous proposez déclara Alec en entrant dans la salle d'audience

Tous s'inclinèrent devant lui, Lilith avala difficilement sa salive en voyant le regard noir d'Alec. Celui-ci expliqua la solution la plus facile que proposait le ministre, tous approuvèrent la solution du consort.

\- C'est une proposition très juste votre altesse et nous allons l'appliquer maintenant approuva le ministre

Ils s'inclinèrent devant eux avant de partir, Lilith se leva en souriant de peur en voyant Alec.

\- Mademoiselle Lilith, que venez-vous faire ici demanda Alec en crachant sur Lilith

\- Eh bien j'ai proposé à sa majesté de l'aider répondit Lilith

\- Malheureusement on vous a posé une question sur le royaume et vous n'avez pas su répondre déclara Alec

\- Vous avez raison mais j'ai été en train de réfléchir sur la question votre altesse commenta Lilith

Alec lui lança un regard meurtrier,

\- Maintenant vous pouvez disposer la congédia Alec froidement

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au sultan, celui-ci était en train de déshabiller son mari des yeux.

\- Je vais vous laisser sourit Lilith en s'inclinant

Elle prit la poudre d'escampette sous le regard froid d'Alec, celui-ci se tourna vers son amant.

\- Tu es très beau tu sais susurra Magnus

\- Et toi tu es trop charmeur avec tout le monde susurra Alec en se mettant sur ses genoux

Il ricana avant d'attraper sa nuque pour l'embrasser, ils firent l'amour dans la salle du trône sans savoir qu'ils étaient observés. Lilith les observait en serrant le pilier où elle s'est cachée,

\- Sale connard, espèce de sale traînée. Comment oses-tu coucher avec l'homme que j'aime cracha Lilith

Elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle était tombée follement amoureuse de Magnus, elle formata un plan pour éliminer Alec dans la vie du sultan pour être à sa place. Elle rentra dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit en se caressant,

\- Oui je serai bientôt la nouvelle reine du royaume d'Edom ensuite je partagerai la couche de sa majesté, ce que j'ai hâte de partager sa couche. D'après ce que j'ai vu je serai plus comblée que ce connard de conseiller qui ne me voit comme un objet cracha Lilith

Elle se leva et se déshabilla pour aller dans le hammam pour prendre son bain, elle se regarda dans le miroir en contemplant sa beauté. Elle rêva que Magnus vint la rejoindre dans sa chambre pour lui faire l'amour et la couvrir de cadeau en tant que nouvelle reine, pendant ce temps Alec s'endormit blotti contre Magnus. Celui-ci le regarda avec amour, il entendit du bruit. Il se leva en s'en foutant qu'il était nu,

\- Vas-y demanda Magnus

\- Les nouvelles ne sont pas toujours bonne votre majesté répondit Lily

\- Dis-moi quand même souffla Magnus

Elle lui raconta les agissements d'Agramon ce qui fit durcir le visage de Magnus,

\- Continue de le traquer comme un animal et rassemble un maximum d'info sur lui ordonna Magnus

\- A vos ordres votre majesté répondit Lily

Il hocha la tête, elle était sur le point de disparaître dans la nuit quand Maia apparut.

\- Pardonnez-moi votre majesté et commandante mais j'ai des infos qui pourraient vous intéresser décréta Maia

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Magnus

Elle lui raconta tout ce qui se passait avec Lilith, le souverain soupira longuement.

\- Je l'ai complètement oublié celle-là grimaça Magnus

\- Que comptiez-vous faire votre majesté demanda Lily

Il réfléchit en passant une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant, il jeta un coup d'œil vers la chambre précisément vers le lit où dormait Alec.

\- Maia, tu vas informer de tout cela à son altesse le consort mais sans lui révéler quoi que soit sur l'enquête sur Agramon déclara Magnus

\- D'accord répondit Maia

Elle s'inclina avant de disparaître, Lily s'inclina à son tour

\- Lily avant que tu ne partes est-ce que tu as ce que je t'ai demandé demanda Magnus

\- Oui, nous avons un poison très virulent répondit son espionne

\- Quels sont les symptômes questionna Magnus

\- Les symptômes sont que les organes internes sont cuits à l'intérieur, les poumons se liquéfient lentement alors que le cœur s'accélère très vite pour qu'il éclate et pour finir toutes les voies respiratoires se trouvent obstruées par le sang expliqua Lily

\- Combien de temps ça prend questionna le sultan

\- Trois jours, répondit Lily

\- Ramène ce poison sourit Magnus sadique

Elle hocha la tête en s'éclipsant, elle se rendit sur une colline. Un homme apparut et lui indiqua le chemin à prendre pour trouver le poison, elle disparut dans la nuit avant de réapparaître devant une maison. Elle rentra dedans,

\- Que veux-tu demanda une vieille femme

Elle lui jeta un petit sac d'écus, elle le prit avant de prendre un flacon rempli d'un liquide pourpre. Elle ressortit en regardant la fiole, elle disparut dans les ténèbres. Magnus s'affala sur son trône fatigué de la réunion, il ferma les yeux devant sa fatigue. Lilith entra dans la salle d'audience et vit le sultan les yeux fermés, elle se mordit les lèvres et s'approcha de lui. Elle se pencha vers lui et lui caressa le visage, il sourit doucement dans son sommeil en croyant que c'était Alec. Elle lui caressa les lèvres avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser tendrement, Magnus prit dans ses rêveries répondit à son baiser. Alec qui avait déposé Lynn avec Tessa se rendait dans la salle du conseil, il sourit en pensant à son mari avant d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant Magnus embrassant Lilith. Il serra les poings, Lilith se réjouit d'avoir goûté les lèvres du sultan. Elle se fit projeter sur le sol avec une violence inouïe qu'elle se fit mal au menton, elle tourna la tête pour voir qui l'avait dérangée. Elle prit peur en voyant Alec animé d'une rage sourd alors que Magnus s'était réveillé entre-temps s'essuyait la bouche avec dégoût, elle se remit debout avant qu'Alec revienne la gifler très fort.

\- Espèce de catin, comment oses-tu embrasser mon mari ragea Alec

Il la gifla à nouveau ce qui la tomber par terre, elle se releva en sortant une larme en entre ses seins. Elle se releva et attaqua Alec sous les yeux surpris de Magnus, il riposta en la renversant par terre qui la dé en profita pour lui briser le poignet, les gardes entrèrent dans la salle d'audience et arrêtèrent Lilith qui se débattait.

\- Sale garce, je t'avais prévenu de rester loin de mon mari où tu subirais mon châtiment et maintenant tu vas voir comment je traite toutes celles ou ceux qui tentent de se rapprocher de mon époux vociféra Alec en prenant la lame de Lilith

Il s'approcha d'elle en ordonnant aux gardes de la maintenir très fermement, il lui planta la lame dans l'orbe oculaire pour retirer son œil. Elle hurla de douleur, il fit la même chose avec l'autre œil. Elle hurla de douleur,

\- Je t'avais dit que je t'arracherais les yeux et que je t'infligerais les pires souffrances et ce n'est pas encore finis, emmenez-la en prison et dites au bourreau de la fouetté en lui donnant la correction qu'elle mérite jusqu'à elle supplie la mort expliqua Alec

\- Bien votre altesse répondit les gardes en emmenant la jeune femme qui hurlait toujours de douleur

Alec grimaça sous les hurlements de Lilith,

\- Attendez, mettez-lui la bride-bavarde ordonna Alec

\- Très bien votre altesse accepta les gardes

Ils l'emmenèrent loin de la pièce, le consort se tourna vers son amant qui le regardait. Celui-ci le vit l'observer comme un prédateur. Il s'approcha de lui avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres pour le prendre par la main et l'entraîner dans le harem, ils firent l'amour

\- Comment as-tu pu te laisser te distraire comme ça cracha Alec en bougeant les hanches

\- Alexander gémit Magnus

Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches, Alec prit ses mains et les plaqua sur le lit. Il continua de faire onduler ses hanches sur le membre de son amant,

\- Tu ne me toucheras que quand j'aurai effacé l'empreinte de cette garce sur toi s'exclama Alec en en le faisant pénétré en lui

Magnus le regarda en donnant des coups de butoir en lui, il rejeta sa tête sous le plaisir.

\- Il n'y a que moi qui puisse t'embrasser, comment as-tu pu Magnus comment as-tu pu demanda Alec en bougeant ses hanches de plus en plus vite

\- Je croyais que c'était toi mon amour, je t'en supplie crois-moi je croyais que c'était toi. Je jure sur la tête de notre fille Alexander s'écria Magnus en donnant un coup plus fort

Le consort se cambra de plaisir, les larmes de rage et de plaisir coulaient sur son visage.

\- Libère-moi s'il te plait demanda Magnus

Alec lui libéra les mains, il se redressa en le prenant dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa sur tout le visage en essayant ses larmes,

\- C'est toi que j'aime Alexander, toi seul qui habites mon cœur. Celui que j'enlace en ce moment même, celui avec qui je partage mon trône et ma couche, celui avec qui j'ai un enfant. Jamais je ne tromperai et le fait de repenser au baiser que j'ai échangé avec elle me donne envie de vomir et me suicider avoua Magnus en s'arrêtant

Il lui serra le cou en pleurant,

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que ça me fait quand je ferme les yeux que je te vois l'embrasser, c'est un coup de poignard dans mon cœur sanglota Alec

\- Je le sais mon amour, pardonne-moi mais j'ai cru que c'était toi chuchota Magnus en le serrant très fort

Ils recommencèrent à faire l'amour, cette nuit-là Magnus prouva à Alec qu'il était le seul à ses yeux et dans son cœur ainsi que dans sa vie. Le lendemain Alec était blotti contre lui,

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Ils se levaient et allèrent récupérer leur fille qui avait passé la nuit hors de leur chambre,

\- Nous avions besoin de parler tous les deux expliqua Magnus en prenant la main d'Alec pour l'embrasser

Tous comprirent ce qui était passé en ayant entendu la nouvelle au sujet de Lilith, Alec fit un regard d'amour envers son mari.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en penses-tu ? Dans le prochain chapitre la colère d'Agramon et son erreur fatale. Bisous glacées.**


	41. Chapter 40

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109 : Disons qu'il a cru que c'était Alec car ils avaient l'habitude de s'embrasser et Lilith a en profiter de sa faiblesse dans ce chapitre il y autre qui va souffrir sous la coupe de Lynn XD**

 **Maia 0067: Là aussi ils seront cruel et l'idée d'un second enfant c'est pour dire qu'il avait envie de faire l'amour à Alec XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 40, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 40**_

Alec faisait sautiller sa fille dans l'herbe en roucoulant, il l'embrassait dans le cou en la chatouillant avec sa barbe. Elle éclata de rire en tapant le visage de son père,

\- Nana rigola Lynn

\- Nana t'adore ma petite fleur du désert roucoula Alec en embrassant ses petites mains

Elle rigola encore plus, Magnus les observa de loin appuyer contre un pilier. Il sourit de joie, il s'approcha d'eux.

\- Eh bien papa est mécontent parce qu'il n'a pas eu de bisous bouda Magnus en s'asseyant prés d'eux

\- Baba s'exclama Lynn contente en voulant aller dans les bras de son père

Magnus l'attrapa dans ses bras et l'embrassa partout sur le visage, elle gloussa sous les baisers et riait sous la barbe de Magnus.

\- Ta barbe l'a pique remarqua Alec

\- Mais tu aimes ma barbe non susurra Magnus

\- Magnus pas devant Lynn s'indigna Alec en rougissant

Il éclata de rire ce qui fit rire encore plus sa fille, elle était assis entre ses deux parents en cassant les fleurs pour les donner à Alec. Celui-ci tressa une petite couronne de fleurs sous le regard admiratif de son mari,

\- Où as-tu appris à tresser des couronnes de fleurs questionna Magnus

\- Je l'ai appris de ma mère, quand nous allions nous promener où il y avait des champs de fleurs raconta Alec nostalgique

\- Tu sais qu'elle est là dévoila Magnus en lui montrant son cœur

\- Je sais sourit Alec en continuant de tresser une couronne de fleurs pour Lynn

Il la termina avant de la poser sur la tête de sa fille, celle-ci riait avec sa couronne.

\- Une véritable princesse de fleurs du désert complimenta Magnus

Elle ria avant de donner encore des fleurs à son père,

\- Tu veux que papa fasse une autre couronne demanda Alec

Elle hocha la tête, il le fit en prenant les fleurs qu'elle lui donnait. Le capitaine Lorenzo s'approcha d'eux, il eut un pincement au cœur en voyant le tableau familial. Il se reprit et s'inclina devant eux,

\- Votre majesté je suis désolé de vous déranger mais j'aurai besoin des hommes pour arrêter un groupe de brigands qui sont en train d'attaquer le village au nord demanda Lorenzo

\- Entendu aller voir le commandant Jace pour qu'il puisse vous donner les hommes qu'il vous convienne et dites-lui que vous avez mon aval déclara Magnus

\- A votre ordre majesté répondit le capitaine

Il s'inclina avant de se tourner pour partir,

\- Oh j'allais oublier la princesse est très belle avec sa couronne de fleurs complimenta Lorenzo

\- Je vous remercie de votre compliment capitaine remercia Alec

Il hocha la tête avant de partir, Lorenzo s'arrêta un moment et mit la main sur son cœur en repensant au remerciement du consort.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de l'aimer, il est au sultan se dit le capitaine

Il s'en alla vers le camp, Alec termina la couronne et la donna à sa fille.

\- Baba appela Lynn en donnant la couronne à Magnus

\- Tu donnes à papa oh c'est très gentil ma chérie remercia Magnus en l'embrassant sur le front

Il la mit sur sa tête,

\- Comment je suis demanda Magnus

\- Tu es magnifique mon chéri sourit Alec

\- Baba sourit Lynn

\- Merci mon trésor remercia Magnus en embrassant sa fille une deuxième fois

Il embrassa son mari tendrement pour le remercier, il gloussa. Un garde vint perturber le moment familial en demandant Magnus à la salle d'audience, il embrassa sa famille et se dirigea dans la salle du trône. Tous les conseillers étaient bouche bée de voir le sultan porter une couronne de fleurs sur la tête,

\- Votre majesté, pardonnez-moi pour ma question impertinente mais vous savez que vous avez une couronne de fleurs sur la tête questionna un conseiller

\- Je le sais, la princesse Lynn tenait à ce que je mette la couronne de fleurs sur ma tête répondit Magnus

Ils furent tous rassurés et commencèrent la réunion, Alec fit une troisième couronne avant de la mettre sur sa tête.

\- Papa est beau demanda Alec

\- Nana sourit Lynn

\- Allez viens on va montrer à tout le monde que nous avons une couronne de fleurs sur la tête proposa Alec en prenant sa fille dans ses bras

Elle ria en s'accrochant à son père, elle parla dans son langage tout le long du chemin. Il entra dans le salon privé des appartements de Clary et Jace, il vit que Tessa était présente.

\- Oh ce qu'elle est mignonne la petite puce gloussa Tessa en se levant pour aller prendre Lynn dans ses bras

\- En plus avec sa jolie couronne de fleurs renchérit Cary

\- Où est Max demanda Alec ne voyant pas son petit frère

\- Il est au camp d'entraînement avec Jace répondit Tessa

\- Je vois souffla Alec en regardant ses belles-sœurs en train de roucouler avec Lynn

Celle-ci riait devant l'attention de ses tantes, Jace et Max entrèrent dans la pièce. Max avait plein de bleu et de poussières sur lui, Tessa confia Lynn à Clary avant d'aller inspecter soigneusement les blessures de son fils adoptif.

\- Je vais bien maman Tessa rassura Max

\- Non, tu ne vas pas bien, regarde-moi ces bleus que tu as sur ton corps. Allez direction chez Catarina déclara Tessa

\- Maman râla Max

\- Soit tu y vas sans discuter soit je te porte comme un bébé alors proposa Tessa

\- J'y vais soupira Max en prenant la direction de l'entrée

\- Dit-lui de bien de te bander partout avertis Tessa

\- Je sais soupira Max

Jace était en train de rire devant l'amour maternel de Tessa alors que les deux souriaient amusés,

\- Tessa tu ne penses pas que tu le couvres un peu trop taquina Clary

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute s'il arrive toujours avec des blessures protesta Tessa

Elle sourit et balança la tête, Lynn vit Jace et gigota les bras vers lui.

\- Ah non, il n'est pas question que je te porte dans mes bras. Je sais que tu veux me tirer les cheveux pour me rendre définitivement chauve dit Jace

Tous roulèrent des yeux devant les lamentations de Jace, Lynn fit la moue en refusant d'abandonner. Elle fit les yeux doux en sachant que ça marchait à tous les coups avec ses parents, Jace le regarda en essayant de lui résister. Ils se jaugèrent du regard pendant un bon moment, le blondinet craqua et prit sa filleule dans ses bras.

\- Tu ne lui as pas résisté bien longtemps se moqua Alec

\- Oh ça va, ce n'est pas ma faute si ta fille a le truc pour me faire tomber protesta Jace

La petite princesse commença à tirer sur les cheveux de son oncle qui gémissait de douleur,

\- Au fait elle a combien de mois maintenant questionna Clary

\- Elle a huit mois et demi répondit Alec

\- Elle a déjà commencé à marcher à quatre pattes demanda Tessa

\- Elle commence doucement répondit Alec en regardant sa fille martyriser son frère

Lynn s'amusa en riant en tirant sur les cheveux de Jace qui essayait de l'empêcher, Max arriva avec des bandages sur le corps sous le regard satisfait et inquiet de Tessa.

\- Comment tu te sens s'inquiéta Tessa

\- Tout va bien maman rassura Max

\- Tu es sûr demanda Tessa en caressant son visage

\- Oui sourit Max rassurant

Il se tourna vers Jace qui se faisait tirer les cheveux par sa nièce,

\- Lynn fait joujoux avec Jace remarqua Max

\- Oui répondit tous

\- Le pauvre grimaça Max

Will et Jem les rejoignirent plus tard en parlant de tout et de rien où riait avec Lynn qui continuait de rendre Jace chauve, Alec mit un terme à ses souffrances en la récupérant ce qui la fit gémir de tristesse et obtient un soupir de soulagement de son frère. Celui-ci toucha les petits trous dans ses cheveux avec un regard déboussolé,

\- Mes cheveux se lamenta Jace

\- Areu ah dit Lynn en lui rendant les touffes de cheveux blonds qui étaient dans sa main

Le blondinet les prits en soupirant de tristesse, tous se retinrent de rire à ça. Alec les salua avant d'emporter Lynn dans la salle du trône pour voir Magnus, celui-ci écoutait une proposition d'un conseiller. Alec écouta la proposition en réfléchissant,

\- Cette proposition comporte des lacunes mais comment nous allons faire se demanda Magnus en réfléchissant

\- Il faut déjà vérifier si la récolte a été bien récoltée pour la période de sécheresse, ensuite constater les dégâts sur les parties de la mauvaise récolte et notez ce qui n'allait pas et pour finir il faut vous assurer de les corriger dévoila Alec en entrant dans la salle avec Lynn

Tous s'inclinèrent devant eux, le conseiller Agramon fulmina devant l'admiration de tout le monde pour Alec.

\- C'est extraordinaire votre altesse, vous avez trouvé une solution facile pour nous acclama le conseiller

\- Vous êtes vraiment le consort parfait pour ce royaume renchérit un autre

Alec rougissait alors que Magnus sourit de tendresse et de fierté, Lynn qui jouait avec le gilet de son père cria pour avoir l'attention sur elle.

\- Bien sûr votre altesse la princesse a-t-elle une proposition à nous faire demanda Magnus amusé

Elle babillait sous les yeux attendris des conseilles à part Agramon qui s'enrageait au fil des minutes,

\- Votre ordre sera exécuté votre altesse répondit Magnus en souriant

Tous s'inclinèrent devant eux avant de partir, Magnus coula un regard meurtrier sur Agramon qui s'en alla rapidement. Il soupira rapidement avant de tendre les bras vers sa fille,

\- Tu viens voir papa ma petite fleur proposa Magnus

\- Baba rigola Lynn

\- Les audiences avec le peuple demanda Alec

\- Je t'attendais pour le faire répondit Magnus

Il mit sa fille assis sur lui en accueillant les sujets, ceux-ci étaient ravis de voir leur princesse. Après avoir passé une matinée à régler les problèmes des sujets, ils - allèrent dans le harem. Is mangèrent en famille,

\- Agramon continue de fourrer son nez là où ça le concerne pas demanda Alec

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais il s'est un peu calmé en ce moment répondit Magnus en mangeant un raisin

\- Je vois souffla Alec en essuyant la bouche de Lynn

Pendant ce temps dans un endroit secret, Agramon se tenait devant l'assemblée qu'il avait rassemblée.

\- Votre plan a échoué Agramon, cette fille que vous avait achetée pourrie dans la prison après s'être rapproché du sultan mais le consort la puni en lui arrachant les yeux,qu'allez-vous faire maintenant demanda Malachie

\- Conseiller Malachie, c'est vrai que j'ai mal agi en embauchant cette garce mais j'ai plus d'un tour dans ma manche sourit Agramon en se levant

\- Tiens donc encore quelqu'un que vous allez sacrifier ironisa un conseiller

Celui-ci se tourna en s'énervant,

\- Je sais que j'ai mal agi mais comme je viens de vous le dire, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac et croyez-moi le sultan ne fera pas long feu sur le trône ricana Agramon

\- Dites-nous votre plan questionna Malachie

Il exposa son plan avec un grand sourire machiavélique, tous approuvèrent sa décision sans savoir que dans l'ombre Jordan les observait. Il alla faire son rapport auprès de Magnus qui serrait la rempare très fort,

\- Que voulez-vous qu'on fasse votre majesté demanda Jordan

\- Va voir Lily et dis-lui de préparer le poison, fais lui savoir que je ne veux pas voir de trace et qu'elle reste discrète déclara Magnus

\- Bien et pour Agramon questionna Jordan

\- Quand à lui je lui réserve un châtiment particulièrement punitif répondit Magnus d'un ton sadisme

\- Je vois souffla Jordan

Il allait partir quand Magnus l'interpella,

\- Dis à Lily de venir me voir pour faire son rapport décréta Magnus sans le regarder

\- Bien votre majesté répondit Jordan

Il s'évapora dans la nuit, le sultan contempla la ville du haut de son balcon. Il sentit des mains chaudes lui masser ses épaules tendues, il poussa un soupir agréable,

\- Que se passe-t-il pour que mon souverain soit aussi tendu questionna Alec en l'embrassant dans le dos

Il se retourna pour l'enlacer dans ses bras,

\- Ton souverain est juste las ce soir répondit Magnus

\- Dis-moi ce qui te perturbe demanda Alec en lui caressant le visage

Il soupira et lui raconta l'enquête sur Agramon depuis la tentative d'empoisonnement de Lynn,

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as parlé de ça, j'aurais pu t'aider gronda Alec doucement

\- Je l'ai voulue parce que je ne veux pas que tu sois mêlé à tout ça car c'est une chose personnelle que je devais régler moi-même expliqua Magnus

\- D'accord mais je veux lui porter le premier coup d'abord proposa Alec

\- Comme tu voudras mon amour répondit Magnus

Il se pencha et captura ses lèvres, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Alec rompit le baiser en le regardant avec un air malicieux,

\- Tu es beaucoup trop tendu à mon goût sourit Alec en se baissant vers son pantalon

\- Tu es d'une humeur câline ce soir gloussa Magnus

Il ricana avant de baisser le pantalon de Magnus et prit le membre semi-dur pour le mettre dans sa bouche, son amant poussa un râle de plaisir.

\- Alexander gémit Magnus en posant sa main dans ses cheveux

Alec fit glisser sa langue sur la hampe avant de refluer un reflexe de renvoi pour le prendre jusqu'au fond de sa gorge, Magnus rejeta sa tête en arrière en poussant des gémissements de plaisir rauques. Il continua jusqu'à faire jouir son amant, il avala sans perdre une miette. Il se releva et embrassa son mari.

\- Je suis tout détendu maintenant sourit Magnus malicieusement

\- Je suis content minauda Alec

\- Tu sais à quoi je suis en train de penser chuchota Magnus en l'embrassant sur la clavicule

\- Quoi donc questionna Alec curieux

\- J'étais en train de penser que j'aimerais te faire l'amour sur le balcon à la vue de tous susurra Magnus

Alec le repoussa d'un coup, il le regarda les yeux écarquillés avec une coloration sur les joues. Il ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer sous le regard amusé de Magnus, il s'approcha de lui.

\- Non Magnus, ne t'approche pas de moi, je ne veux pas que tu me fasses l'amour à la vue de tous réfuta Alec en reculant

Il continua d'avancer jusqu'à le faire acculer contre un mur, il plaqua ses mains au-dessus de sa tête avant de venir lui grignoter son cou. Il glissa une main dans son pantalon,

\- Même si tu dis non, tu es tout dur susurra Magnus à son oreille en le mordillant

Le noiraud lâcha un gémissement de plaisir ressemblant à un miaulement, il sourit encore plus. Il entendit des coups à la porte,

\- Votre majesté, pardonnez-moi de vous déranger mais le capitaine veut vous voir d'urgence répondit une servante

\- Dites-lui que j'arrive prévint Magnus

La servante s'inclina avant de repartir, Magnus embrassa Alec sensuellement avant de le relâcher.

\- On continuera ça plus tard susurra Magnus en s'en allant

Alec haleta doucement les joues rouges, il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il se leva et alla faire un brin de toilette pour se calmer, Magnus rejoignit son capitaine qui s'inclina devant lui.

\- Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger votre majesté à cette heure mais j'ai réussi à capturer les hommes que vous m'avez demandés déclara Lorenzo en montrant certains conseillers à la solde d'Agramon

\- Et les autres demanda Magnus en venant vers eux

\- Certains se sont fait empoisonner, malheureusement eux aussi mais on ne sait pas de quel genre de poison c'est expliqua Lorenzo

\- Ce n'est pas grave capitaine tôt ou tard ils devront mourir révéla Magnus froidement

Il les regarda tous, il se pencha vers l'un d'eux.

\- Ce poison est très virulent, combien de temps restes-tu à vivre je me pose la question. J'espère que dans ta prochaine vie tu choisiras un peu mieux ton camp souhaita Magnus

Il cracha au visage de Magnus, les gardes sortirent leur épée de même que Lorenzo. Il fit un signe pour les arrêter, il agrippa les cheveux du traître et lui assena un coup de poing dans le ventre. Le conseiller se plia de douleur en vomissant du sang,

\- Jetez-les tous en prison et dites au bourreau de les frapper très fort ordonna Magnus

\- A vos ordres répondit Lorenzo

Ils emmenèrent les conseillers traîtres en prison, Magnus se retrouva seul dans la salle du trône. Il entendit du bruit,

\- Un seul coup de poing lui a fait cracher du sang, quelle dose leur as-tu donné questionna Magnus

\- Une petite dose, votre majesté. Le poison est très violent, il peut vous tuer quelques secondes après que vous l'avez ingéré en grande quantité expliqua Lily

\- Je vois, en tout cas bon travail. Dis-moi ce que toi et tes hommes veulent demanda Magnus

Il eut un silence calme dans la pièce,

\- Nous voudrions emmener la princesse avec nous un moment, pourriez-vous nous le permettre demanda Lily

\- C'est d'accord mais préviens son altesse le consort d'abord signala Magnus

\- Entendu répondit Lily

Il n'entendit plus aucun bruit, il soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Agramon fut enrager de voir que les conseillers qui le soutenaient étaient tous morts, il renversa tous sur son passage,

\- Ça ne passera pas comme ça, je vais le tuer s'écria Agramon

Quelques jours plus tard Lynn était en train de tirer sur les cheveux de Raphaël qui gémissait de douleur pendant qu'Alec s'entraînait au tir à l'arc,

\- Votre altesse arrêter de me tirer les cheveux s'il vous plait supplia Raphaël

\- Agagadadababa babilla Lynn en tirant encore plus sur les cheveux du général

Jace arriva et éclata de rire en voyant son général se faire martyriser à son tour,

\- Alors la petite terreur a trouvé sa nouvelle victime se moqua Jace

\- Commandant Jace, je vous somme de m'aider ordonna Raphaël en essayant de se défaire de la poigne de sa filleule sur ses cheveux

Mais celui-ci était plus enclin à rigoler qu'autre chose trop heureux que ne se soit pas lui qui subissait la torture, malheureusement ce fut de courte durée car Lynn l'avait repéré et tendait les bras vers lui.

\- Alors tu fais erreur petite fleur sauvage refusa Jace

Elle n'avait pas dit son dernier et lui fit les yeux doux, pendant que Raphaël craqua devant ses yeux eux se jaugèrent du regard.

\- Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça réfuta Jace

Elle fit trembler ses lèvres en faisant semblant qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer, le blondinet craqua à ce geste et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se donna à cœur joie de martyriser son oncle en tirant sur ses cheveux blonds,

\- On souffre en silence commandant se moqua Raphaël

\- Ce n'est pas drôle général aie Lynn arrête aie cria Jace

Alec termina son entraînement et vit sa fille, il secourut son frère qui regardait la touffe de cheveux blonds.

\- Je vais devenir chauve avant l'heure se lamenta Jace

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as des cheveux noirs dans la main ma rose demanda Alec en voyant une touffe de cheveux noirs

Elle babilla en tendant les cheveux noirs à Raphaël ce qui fit comprendre au consort,

\- Je suis désolé général s'excusa Alec

\- Ce n'est rien votre altesse rassura Raphaël en prenant son arc

Il se retourna et le noiraud vit un énorme trou dans la chevelure du général. Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas éclater de rire ce qui ne fut pas le cas de sa fille qui riait de son œuvre.

\- Ça te fait rire petite coquine gronda Alec doucement

\- Nana ria Lynn

Elle babillait joyeusement pendant qu'Alec observait l'entraînement de Magnus avec ses hommes, il se mordit les lèvres en voyant la sueur qui coulait sur le torse de son amant. Il soupira béat,

\- Alec, calme tes envies t'as une fille en bas âge là se moqua Jace

Pour le punir il lui renfila sa fille, elle se mit à tirer ses cheveux ce qui le fit hurler de douleur. Il regarda à nouveau son mari combattre, Magnus évitait un coup de la part d'un soldat. Il le désarma et fit stopper l'entraînement, le soldat le remercia pour le duel. Il alla vers sa petite famille et sourit devant la torture de sa fille sur son oncle, il prit son mari dans ses bras. Celui-ci frissonna à son contact,

\- Je sens la sueur s'excusa Magnus

\- Ce n'est pas grave, j'aime bien tu sens vraiment bon susurra Alec

Le sultan fit un sourire en coin avant de froncer les sourcils, il remarqua un reflet au loin. Il écarquilla les yeux,

\- JACE cria Magnus en voyant la pointe d'une flèche

Jace prit Lynn dans ses bras et se tourna pour recevoir une flèche dans le dos,

\- LYNN cria Alec en se précipitant sur sa fille

Le blondin la lui rendit, elle pleura dans les bras de son père. Il la calma en soutenant son frère,

\- TROUVEZ-MOI CE SALOPARD ordonna Magnus d'une voix meurtrière

Tous cherchèrent le coupable, Raphaël se précipita dehors et aida Alec à soutenir Jace. Catarina arriva et lui retira la flèche ce qui le fit hurler douleur, Clary qui avait été prévenu se précipita en courant. Magnus l'attrapa ce qui la fit se débattre,

\- Lâche-moi je veux le voir supplia Clary

\- Il va bien rassures-toi, calmes-toi la réconforta Magnus

Elle se calma et alla près de son mari, la doctoresse la rassura que Jace n'avait rien mais qu'il ne pourrait pas s'entraîner pendant quelque temps.

\- Merci Jace remercia Alec

\- Ce n'est rien frangin, elle est ma nièce et ma filleule même si elle est une petite terreur sourit Jace

Alec sourit à ça, Max entra dans la tente où ils étaient et se précipita dans les bras de Jace qui étouffa une plainte de douleur. Il rassura son petit frère,

\- Ça va aller Max rassura Jace

Dehors Magnus attendait qu'on ramène le coupable, il vit un groupe de soldats amener un homme qui se débattait. Alec entendit de l'agitation dehors,

\- Clary veille sur Lynn, Max ne sort pas d'ici ordonna Alec en regardant son petit frère

Il hocha la tête en soupirant, il soutint Jace et l'amena dehors. Ils virent Agramon à genoux devant Magnus qui lui jetait un regard meurtrier et plein de rage,

\- Enfin tu as fini par commettre une erreur ragea Magnus

\- Jamais je ne t'accepterais comme sultan, un pauvre roturier comme la putain qui te sert de mère insulta Agramon

Magnus lui donna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire, celui-ci le regarda la lèvre inférieure en sang.

\- C'est ça que tu appelles un coup de poing se moqua Agramon

Il se tourna vers son général,

\- Aigle de sang ordonna Magnus

\- Entendu votre majesté répondit Raphaël

Il entra dans la tente et ressortit des pinces, les soldats allongèrent Agramon sur le ventre. Ils déchirèrent ses vêtements dans le dos,

\- Tu vas payer pour ton crime de tentatives d'assassinat sur la princesse héritière du trône et d'avoir blessé mon commandant, tu vas subir la torture que mon père avait banni la jugeant trop odieuse et aujourd'hui je la remets au goût du jour pour toi cracha Magnus

Les soldats le maintenaient par terre et Raphaël approcha avec la pince.

\- STOP stoppa Alec

Tous tournèrent la tête vers lui, il relâcha son frère et s'avança vers Agramon. Il prit l'épée de Raphaël après avoir obtenu son autorisation, il regarda son mari d'un bref regard avant de trancher les deux oreilles d'Agramon qui lui hurla de douleur. Il se retourna et rendit l'épée à Raphaël,

\- Continuez avec lui répondit Alec

\- Bien comprit Raphaël

Celui-ci le mit sur son dos et lui brisa les côtes pour qu'ils se déploient sur sa colonne vertébrale, ses cris de douleur résonnèrent dans tout le camp.

\- Ça suffit, je ne veux pas qu'il meure aussi facilement, faites-lui subir la roue du supplice ordonna Magnus

\- Bien répondit Raphaël

Pendant presque une journée Magnus fit subir Agramon plusieurs tortures avant que celui-ci meurt après avoir été torturé brutalement, il ordonna qu'on brûle son corps. Alec emmena Lynn pour calmer une partie de la haine de Magnus qui était ravie de voir sa fille, le soir même le sultan fit plusieurs fois l'amour à son consort.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre les premiers mots de Lynn et balade avec la garde de l'ombre. Bisous glacées.**


	42. Chapter 41

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109 : Tu vas encore mourir de mignonnerie dan ce chapitre avec Lynn et aussi sa petite tirage de cheveux et ravie que la punition t'est plus**

 **Alec Barton: je ne veux pas que tu es des problèmes de santé par ma faute alors soigne-toi pour que tu puisse voter quand je mettrai le système**

 **Maia 0067 : Oui Lynn princesse des fleurs XD Jace fera tout pour sa nièce**

 **Merci à ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 41, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 41**_

Magnus se retenait à rire en voyant son mari en train d'essayer de faire manger leur fille de la purée avec des morceaux de viande, Lynn secoua la tête de dénégation.

\- Lynn ma chérie, s'il te plait pour papa supplia Alec

\- Nan refusa Lynn

Il soupira ce qui fit sourire son mari, il lui prit la cuillère des mains. Il agita la cuillère dans les airs ce qui fit glousser sa fille,

\- Mais où est-ce que le gentil oiseau va atterrir demanda Magnus

Elle ouvrit la bouche et prit la cuillère sous les yeux étonnés de son autre père,

\- Eh bien il faut que papa joue avec toi pour que tu veuille manger petite coquine sourit Alec

\- Nana rigola Lynn avec la purée dans la bouche

Elle finit toute la purée, Magnus essuya sa bouche avec un chiffon et Alec lui donna à boire. Elle tendit les bras vers Alec,

\- Allez viens ma petite rose gloussa Alec en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Nana gloussa la petite princesse

Une servante vint voir Magnus pour le prévenir que le capitaine Lorenzo voulait le voir,

\- Dites-lui que j'arrive signala Magnus

Elle hocha la tête et s'inclina avant de s'en aller, le sultan embrassa sa petite famille avant de partir.

\- Tu viens ma fleur, on va voir tes tantes et tes oncles, proposa Alec

Elle eut un éclat de malice en pensant à Jace, le consort sourit et se dirigea vers les appartements de Jace et de Clary. Il entra et ne vit personne dans le salon privé, il ressortit et alla dans ceux de Tessa mais ne trouva personne non plus.

\- Je crois qu'ils sont au camp qu'en penses-tu ma petite puce proposa Alec

Elle parla dans son langage ce qui sourire Alec, ils partirent camp. Le noiraud trouva ses deux frères en train de s'entraîner, Tessa et Clary observaient le duel.

\- Coucou vous deux salua Alec

\- Alec, tu es là aussi ma chérie roucoula Tessa en la prenant dans ses bras

\- Ça fait combien de temps qu'ils s'entraînent demanda Alec en fixant l'entraînement

\- Ça fait une heure qu'ils s'entraînent répondit Clary

Il observait le combat, Max utilisait la voltige et sa rapidité sur Jace. Celui-ci riposta contre ses attaques, il utilisa aussi les acrobaties. Il atterrit derrière Max et lui donna un coup de manche d'épée dans le dos, il fut déstabiliser avant de tomber par terre. Il se reprit pour un faire un salto-arrière, il regarda Jace avant de continuer de cogner son épée contre celle de Jace. Le garçonnet essaya de faire un cale-pied mais le blond sauta dans l'air pour léviter avant de le désarmer,

\- Bravo Max, tu as presque réussi à me faire tomber complimenta Jace

\- Mouais mais tu l'as évité quand même soupira Max

Le blondinet ébouriffa ses cheveux, il grimaça sous le geste. Tessa se précipita sur lui pour l'examiner,

\- Je vais bien maman la rassura Max

\- Non tu ne vas pas bien, regarde-moi toutes ces blessures examina Tessa

Il soupira las sous les rires de Jace et le sourire de Clary et d'Alec,

\- Je suppose qu'il faut que j'aille voir Catarina grimaça Max

\- Tu supposes très bien sourit Tessa

Il soupira encore une fois sous les recommandations de Tessa,

\- Tessa tu es une vraie-mère poule soupira Clary amusée

\- Le jour où il reviendra sans blessure alors là j'arrêterai de le materner comme ça répondit Tessa

\- Mais ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé gloussa Alec

Jace ramassa l'épée de Max et la tendit à Alec, celui-ci la prit et s'avança vers lui. Ils commencèrent à combattre à l'épée, Magnus ayant terminé son entretien avec Lorenzo vint vers eux. Ses sœurs le saluèrent de la tête concentrée sur le combat, Alec venait d'éviter un coup de Jace et sauta en utilisant ses acrobaties. Jace se retourna pour contrer son attaque, le noiraud le repoussa d'un coup d'épaule. Ce fut le tour de Jace d'attaquer Alec qui se défendait tout en attaquant, Magnus sourit à ce geste. Tous les soldats étaient venus encourager les deux hommes, les deux frères étaient en sueur et sourirent de joie. Ils se sautèrent dessus pour cogner leur épée, Max arriva entouré de bandages et regarda le match qui les opposait.

\- Jace et Alec sont trop cool admira Max

\- Si tu continu à t'entraîner tous les jours, tu vas arriver à les surprendre comme ça conseilla Magnus

\- C'est vrai demanda Max les yeux brillants

\- Si je te le dis sourit Magnus

Lynn fatiguée d'être dans les bras de sa tante réclama ceux de Magnus, celui-ci la prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur le front.

\- Toi aussi ma princesse tu vas t'entraîner comme ton papa pour que tu deviennes la plus grande sultane impossible à battre roucoula Magnus

\- Je ne crois pas que ta fille sera capable d'être à ce niveau en grandissant se moqua Clary

\- Au moins crois-moi elle serra imbattable sourit Magnus

Clary balança la tête et continua d'observer le combat de Jace et d'Alec, celui-ci se termina sur la victoire d'Alec.

\- D'habitude tu n'arrives pas à me battre et là tu y es parvenu remarqua Jace

\- J'ai un excellent entraîneur avoua Alec en lui tendant la main

\- Je vois souffla Jace en le prenant pour se remettre debout

Ils sourirent tous les deux avant de venir voir la petite famille, Magnus coula un regard avide sur le torse d'Alec. Lynn se pencha pour aller vers Alec,

\- Désolé ma chérie mais papa sent la transpiration s'excusa Alec en l'embrassant sur le front

\- Nana gémit Lynn de tristesse

Alec lui prit la main et l'embrassa dessus, Jace s'approcha d'eux quand celle-ci changea de regard en regardant son parrain.

\- Il n'est pas question que je te laisse t'approcher de mes cheveux à cause de toi ils sont en train de se fragiliser accusa Jace

Elle répondit dans son langage, tous furent amusés de voir l'oncle et la nièce se chicaner. Raphaël vint près d'eux après s'être incliné en face d'eux,

\- Vos majestés salua Raphaël

\- Lala appela Lynn à l'encontre de Raphaël

Il se releva et prit Lynn, elle se mit à tirer sur ses cheveux. Alec amorça un geste pour récupérer sa fille pour qu'elle arrête de tyranniser son autre parrain, le général lui fit un signe que tout allait bien. Le souverain fut amusé de voir son général en train de se faire tirer les cheveux par sa fille de 9 mois, Alec vint se blottir près de lui.

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus en le prenant par la taille

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Ils passèrent un bon moment au camp avant de rentrer, Alec venait de prendre son bain avec Lynn. La petite fille s'était endormie comme une masse dans les bras de son père après son bain, il la coucha dans son berceau.

\- Bonne nuit ma petite princesse des fleurs souhaita Alec en l'embrassant sur le front

Elle gémit doucement en continuant de dormir, Alec sourit avant de sentir deux bras venir le serrer par-derrière et une paire de lèvres l'embrasser dans le cou.

\- Elle s'endormit remarqua Magnus

\- Oui, elle était épuisée après avoir passé sa journée dans le camp d'entraînement expliqua Alec

\- Je vois souffla Magnus en continuant de l'embrasser dans le cou

Il se retourna doucement et l'embrassa tendrement, il l'entraîna vers le lit et le poussa sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur ses genoux. Magnus sourit sensuellement,

\- Tu adores cette position susurra Magnus

\- Il y en a une autre que j'aime bien répliqua Alec

\- Ah oui tu me montres demanda Magnus

Il sourit suavement et le poussa sur le lit pour venir l'embrasser, ils firent l'amour. Magnus avait la tête sur le torse d'Alec qui lui caressait les cheveux,

\- J'ai oublié de te dire que j'ai donné une récompense à la garde de l'ombre lança Magnus

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont demandé questionna Alec

\- Ils m'ont demandé s'ils pouvaient emmener Lynn faire une balade et je leur ai donné mon accord et ils vont bientôt demander le tien répondit Magnus

Alec sourit à son mari en continuant de jouer avec ses cheveux,

\- Je serai ravi que Lynn passe un moment avec eux, en plus Lily est sa marraine sourit Alec

\- Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi est-ce que tu as mis Lily marraine de Lynn questionna Magnus

\- C'est parce que Raphaël est le général de l'armée qui est dans la lumière et Lily est celle de l'ombre,alors l'ombre et la lumière vont la protégée contre ses ennemies expliqua Alec

\- Très bon raisonnement mon cher consort complimenta Magnus

\- Merci beaucoup mon sultan sourit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, Magnus se redressa pour le surplomber. Ils refirent l'amour à nouveau, Alec était endormi blottit dans ses bras. Le sultan l'admira sous les rayons de la lune,

\- Un ange de la nuit contempla Magnus

Il entendit un bruit discret, il ne se retourne pas en sachant qui s'était. Il jeta juste un bref coup d'œil derrière lui pour voir une ombre penché sur le berceau de sa fille, il sourit en serrant son mari dans ses bras. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla sous une caresse légère, il ouvrit les yeux et vit son mari avec une plume dans la main.

\- Bonjour mon amour salua Magnus

\- Bonjour salua Alec encore endormi

Le sultan se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser,

\- Lynn dort encore demanda Alec en passant une main sur son visage

\- Oui elle dort comme son papa sourit Magnus

Il sourit avant de se lever nu sous le regard gourmand de son amant, il s'avança vers sa fille qui dormait paisiblement dans son berceau.

\- Tu sais qu'elle dort dans la même position que toi lâcha Magnus

\- Tu me dis ça pour me taquiner décréta Alec en venant vers lui

\- Bien sûr que non sourit Magnus

\- Tu es sûr susurra Alec en se mettant à califourchon sur son amant

\- Cette position me rappelle des souvenirs gloussa Magnus

Alec le poussa sur le lit, il le surplomba en l'embrassant. Il dévia ses lèvres dans le cou de son mari et lécha son torse, son amant poussa un râle de plaisir. Il descendit vers son membre et le prit en bouche, Magnus rejeta sa tête en arrière et mit une main dans ses cheveux, Alec donna plusieurs coups de langue dessus. Il se redressa et se mit à califourchon sur son membre quand Magnus l'empêcha,

\- A mon tour susurra Magnus

Il comprit de quoi parlait son amant et se laissa basculer sur le côté mais Magnus l'empêcha et amena ses fesses vers son visage, il se teint aux montants du lit pour ne pas tomber. Il cria de plaisir sous la langue de son époux sur son intimité, il eut une idée.

\- Magnus…arrête…j'ai …une…idée gémit Alec

Il s'arrêta et attendit de voir ce que son amant lui réservait, le noiraud lâcha le montant du lit et se retourna pour qu'il soit face au membre dressé à nouveau de son amant. Il prit en bouche en exposant ses fesses à Magnus. Il sourit avide et reprit sa caresse buccale sur l'intimité d'Alec, il insinua sa langue à l'intérieur ce qui le fit gémir de plus en plus. Alec s'arrêta en se relevant pour embrasser son amant, il se positionna sur le membre et le fit pénétrer en lui. Magnus donna des coups de reins en lui, il le prit par les hanches et le bascula sur le lit. Il ondula ses hanches ce qui fit crier Alec de plaisir, il glissa sa main entre eux pour prendre son membre délaissé pour le masturber. Il mordilla son oreille,

\- Joui pour moi Alexander susurra Magnus

Alec s'étouffa dans ses gémissements de plaisir, il griffa le dos de son amant qui gronda de plaisir et se déversa sur lui. Magnus continua avant de jouir en lui, il poussa un râle de jouissance, il s'effondra sur lui. Alec l'embrassa dans le cou ce qui le soupirer d'aise, il se retirer doucement de lui ce qui le fit grimacer.

\- Je t'aime souffla Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, Lynn se réveilla en sanglots ce qui les fit se séparer. Magnus se leva et alla la récupérer dans son berceau,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma princesse, c'est quoi ce gros vilain chagrin questionna Magnus

Il l'emmena dans le lit près de son mari en la gardant dans ses bras, Alec la prit dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa sur le front pour la rassurer,

\- Tu as fait un vilain cauchemar déduit Alec en la berçant

\- Mama gémit Lynn dans le torse d'Alec

Le couple se figea au mot, Lynn regarda « sa mère ».

\- Répète ce que tu as dit ma chérie demanda Alec

\- Mama répéta Lynn en souriant

Elle riait comme si le fait de dire le mot la faisait rire, Alec l'embrassa de partout.

\- Elle a dit son premier mot sourit Magnus de fierté

\- Oui je suis si fier de toi ma chérie complimenta Alec

Elle tendit les bras vers Magnus qui la prit en l'embrassant de partout, ils restèrent dans ce cocon familiale jusqu'à ce qu'on demande Magnus. Ils allèrent prendre leur bain avant vaquer chacun à ses occupations, Arrivé le soir Magnus s'entêta à faire dire à sa fille papa,

\- Mama répéta Lynn

\- Allez ma petite chérie dit papa demanda Magnus

\- Mama répondit Lynn en riant

Elle roula parmi les coussins ce qui faisait rire son père, elle marcha à quatre pattes vers lui. Elle jeta les coussins par terre,

\- Petite coquine sourit Magnus en la regardant faire

Alec entra dans la chambre et vit les coussins par terre,

\- Mais qui a fait ça demanda Alec

\- Papa lâcha Lynn

Magnus resta éberlué par ce que venait de dire sa fille, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu fais des bêtises pendant que papa essaye de te faire dire papa et toi tu refuses mais quand ton autre papa demande qui a fait des bêtises toi tu dis papa à ce moment-là déclara Magnus

Alec la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front,

\- Je suis si fier de toi ma puce déclara Alec

\- Pas moi, papa boude bouda Magnus

Elle le regarda en mettant la main dans sa bouche, le consort la mit sur le lit. Magnus fit exprès de tourner le dos, elle marcha à quatre pattes vers lui.

\- Papa appela Lynn

Magnus ne lui répondit pas et continua de bouder, elle agrippa le gilet de son père et essaya de se mettre de debout.

\- Papa interpella Lynn en faisant semblant de pleurer

Il se tourna vers elle en la scrutant, elle lui fit les yeux doux en sachant que ça marchait à tous les coups enfin sauf pour « sa mère » qui commençait à être immunisé. Magnus craqua et la prit en l'embrassant ce qui la fit rire,

\- Petite coquine va déclara Magnus

Alec regarda la scène en souriant, ils entendirent du bruit. Ils levèrent la tête pour trouver Lily, elle s'inclina devant eux.

\- Vos majestés les salua Lily

\- Bonsoir Lily salua Magnus

\- Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger aussi tard mais je voudrais avoir la permission d'emmener la princesse Lynn avec moi proposa Lily

Alec regarda son mari et hocha la tête, il se leva avec sa fille dans les bras. Il la confia avec Lily,

\- Ne la ramène pas trop tard avertis Magnus

\- Oui répondit Lily en jouant avec sa filleule

Elle disparut avec la petite fille dans ses bras, elle réapparut sur une colline du désert. Ses hommes s'inclinèrent devant la princesse, elle ria devant eux.

\- Tu as eu la permission de sa majesté déduit Jordan en venant jouer avec la princesse

\- Oui répondit Lily

\- Que faisons-nous maintenant demanda Maia

\- Nous allons emmener la princesse en balade avant qu'elle ne doive rentrer sourit Lily

Ils disparurent dans la nuit, Alec était califourchon sur Magnus et bougeait ses hanches doucement.

\- Tu crois que ça ira pour Lynn s'inquiéta Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, elle est en sécurité avec eux rassura Magnus en lui donnant un coup de rein très fort ce qui le fit cambrer de plaisir

Il le fusilla du regard ce qui le fit rire, Lily avait emmené Lynn dans une immense plaine de fleur du désert. Elle gloussa devant les fleurs, elle les cueillit avant de les rapporter à Lily.

\- Que voulez-vous que je fasse votre altesse demanda Lily

\- Je crois qu'elle veut que vous tressiez une couronne de fleurs, son altesse le consort le fait pour elle expliqua Maia en s'asseyant

\- Tu sais faire ça toi parce que je n'ai aucune idée de comment faire déclara Lily

\- Ça m'étonne que vous ne le sachiez pas le faire commandante s'étonna Maia

\- Je sais disons que je n'ai pas eu la chance de vivre comme une enfant normale répondit Lily

\- Je comprends commandante souffla Maia en commençant à faire des couronnes de fleurs

Lynn crapula dans les champs de fleurs quand Jordan arriva et la prit dans les bras,

\- Jordan si j'étais toi je ferai attention, la princesse adore tirer les cheveux avertis Maia

\- Mais non elle ne va pas me tirer les cheveux réfuta Jordan

Elle lui tira les cheveux à peines ses mots franchi de sa bouche, Maia lui lança un regard moqueur.

\- Je t'avais prévenu se moqua Maia

\- Majesté aie mes cheveux aie mais arrêter aie s'écria Jordan

Lily éclata de rire en se tenant les côtes, elle essuya ses larmes de ses yeux provoqués par le rire.

\- C'est drôle de voir un garde l'ombre qui peut assassiner des gens sans laisser de trace se faire tirer les cheveux par un bébé de 9 mois rigola Lily

\- Ce n'est pas drôle commandante aie altesse aie cria Jordan en essayant de la faire relâcher ses cheveux

L'espionne vient en aide à son soldat et prit la princesse dans ses bras, celle-ci gémit avant de regarder les touffes de poils dans sa main et les rendit à Jordan.

\- Merci votre altesse remercia Jordan

Sa femme sourit à ça et continua de tresser une couronne de fleurs pour Lynn, elle termina et se leva pour la poser sur la tête de Lynn qui ria devant la couronne.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est à votre goût votre altesse décréta Maia

Elle babilla dans son langage, tous se mirent à sourire devant le babillement de leur princesse. Ils la ramenèrent au palais après l'avoir fait voyager un peu partout, Lily revint avec une Lynn endormit. Magnus les attendait,

\- Ça a été demanda Magnus en récupérant sa fille

\- Oui Maia a fait une couronne de fleurs pour elle et elle a tiré les cheveux de Jordan gloussa Lily

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a avec les cheveux en ce moment sourit Magnus

\- Quand je vois le trou qu'elle a fait dans les cheveux de Raphaël ria Lily doucement

Le sultan sourit aussi et regarda sa fille endormit dans ses bras, son espionne s'inclina et s'évapora dans la nuit. Il la déposa dans son berceau, il l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Bonne nuit ma princesse souhaita Magnus

Il se dirigea vers le lit où Alec somnolait en l'attendant,

\- Elle s'est bien amusée demanda Alec en se blottissant près de lui

\- Oui, elle dort tranquillement dans son berceau répondit Magnus

Il s'endormit, Magnus l'embrassa chastement et s'endormit. Alec regarda sa fille rire devant les mimiques de Max,

\- Alors Magnus m'a dit que la garde de l'ombre ont emmené Lynn en balade lança Tessa

\- Oui, elle a apprécié sa petite balade avec eux, elle a même ramené une couronne de fleurs qu'ils ont faite pour elle raconta Alec

\- Ils sont totalement dévoués à Lynn remarqua Tessa

\- Très dévoués envers nous mais je suis heureux au moins elle aura toujours des personnes qui lui seront fidèles déclara Alec

Elle passa une main dans le dos de son beau-frère,

\- Ne t'en fais pas elle serra une grande reine pour Edom, elle sera une légende qui restera dans toutes les mémoires déclara Tessa

\- Je le souhaite aussi Tessa espéra Alec

Clary et Jace entrèrent dans la pièce, Clary vint directement sur Lynn en l'embrassant de partout.

\- Salut ma petite puce, ce que tu es belle aujourd'hui dans ta petite robe bleu ciel roucoula Clary

Alec la regarda roucouler avec ses tantes, Jace s'assit près de lui. Il comprit pourquoi est-ce que son frère s'était assis à une distance respectable de sa fille,

\- Alors ça va ton entraînement demanda Alec

\- Ouais, ça peut aller je me suis lancé dans le lancer de poignard et crois-mois c'est dur grimaça Jace

\- Je vois, tu vas arriver souhaita Alec

Il hocha la tête avant de grimacer de voir sa filleule venir à quatre pattes vers lui, ils se jaugèrent du regard. Il craqua encore une fois avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour se faire martyriser, Alec sourit et empêcha sa fille de rendre chauve le blond. Will et Jem rejoignirent le petit monde,

\- Où est sa majesté demanda Jem

\- Magnus à des réunions toute la journée avec ses ministres au sujet d'un royaume voisin qui est en guerre contre un autre qui est notre allié expliqua Will

\- Ils vont bientôt partir en guerre conclu Jace

\- Oui et non, Magnus va prévoir de mobiliser certains de ses hommes pour les envoyer en renfort pour eux expliqua Alec

\- Je comprends mieux souffla Jace

Alec lui hocha la tête, ils passèrent l'après-midi à discuter. Le soir Alec était sur le balcon et regardait la ville,

\- Tu as l'air songeur ce soir remarqua Magnus en venant près de lui

\- Je suis en train de penser à cette guerre répondit Alec

\- C'est une guerre qui fait beaucoup de victimes et tout ça pour l'ambition démesurée d'un souverain avide de pouvoir répondit Magnus

Le consort l'enlaça très fort,

\- J'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose avoua Alec

\- Je serai toujours auprès de toi mon amour, toi et Lynn vous m'êtes tout ce qui est de plus cher au monde répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, ils regardèrent la lumière de la ville. Ils allèrent se coucher, Magnus l'observa dormir. Il l'embrassa sur le front et s'endormit, quelques jours plus tard Magnus envoya une partie de ses hommes en renfort pour le pays allier d'Edom. Ils étaient en train de régler les problèmes des sujets,

\- Merci beaucoup pour ses conseils votre altesse remercia un marchand en s'en allant

Alec sourit avant de le regarder partir, il soupira de fatigue en s'allongeant de moitié sur son trône.

\- Les audiences sont vraiment fatiguantes soupira Alec

\- Au moins le royaume respire un peu mieux depuis la mort d'Agramon remarqua Magnus

\- A croire que ce connard maudit sois son nom troublait la vie du peuple déduit Alec

\- Je la même impression que toi mon amour répondit Magnus

Il lui sourit, un garde entra dans la salle.

\- Le capitaine Lorenzo veut faire son rapport l'informa le garde

\- Qu'il entre répondit Magnus

Il entra dans la salle et s'inclina devant eux,

\- Vos majestés, salua Lorenzo

\- Capitaine Lorenzo salua Magnus

Il fit son rapport, Magnus approuva et le félicita. Alec le félicita aussi ce qui fit battre son cœur, il prit une grande respiration avant de se lancer.

\- Votre majesté, j'ai une requête à vous soumettre demanda Lorenzo

\- Bien sûr quelle est-elle demanda Magnus

\- J'ai entendu dire que des malfrats sévissaient dans un village à côté de la frontière du royaume et je voudrais aller là-bas pour punir les coupables expliqua Lorenzo

\- Je vois, mais ce village est à trois mois de voyage et vous ne pourrez pas revenir avant un bon moment êtes-vous sûr de ça demanda Magnus

\- Oui votre majesté répondit Lorenzo

\- Très bien comme vous voudrez, j'accepte votre requête capitaine accepta Magnus

\- Merci votre majesté répondit Lorenzo

Il s'inclina et s'en alla, il regarda une dernière fois Alec derrière le rideau.

\- Au moins je serai loin de vous et je pourrai facilement vous oublier déclara Lorenzo

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le retour d'Izzy et l'anniversaire de Max. Bisous glacées.**


	43. Chapter 42

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109 : Je n'avais pas fait allusion en fait, je suis imaginer la scène sans penser à la pub et aussi Lynn je crois que elle va avoir une autre mode de torture sur Jace dans ce chapitre XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels Dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 42, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 42**_

Magnus riposta contre un coup d'Alec, il le repoussa d'un coup d'épaule. Il recula en souriant tendrement,

\- Tu t'améliores mon chéri sourit Magnus

\- Grâce à toi sourit Alec à son tour

Le sultan le regarda en souriant et en tournant autour de lui, il attaqua de nouveau mais il contra l'attaque. Alec fit une acrobatie en sautant au-dessus de son mari, celui-ci sourit et arrêta son épée derrière son dos.

\- Je te connais par cœur mon amour gloussa Magnus en le regardant

Il le désarma avant de le menacer avec son épée, il jeta son épée dans le coin pour venir le prendre par la taille et l'embrasser.

\- J'ai envie de toi susurra Magnus

\- Mon seigneur veut continuer un autre type de duel conclu Alec en mettant sa main sur son torse

Il ricana narquoisement et prit son menton pour l'embrasser, il le fit s'allonger au sol et lui fit l'amour. Alec était blotti dans ses bras, il dessinait des arabesques sur le torse de son mari.

\- Pourquoi c'était toujours magique avec toi demanda Alec

\- Parce que je suis un bon amant ricana Magnus

Il rigola en le frappant doucement sur le torse, son époux rigola aussi et le surplomba pour l'embrasser.

\- Et si on allait dans notre chambre pour terminer tout ça proposa Alec

\- Quelle merveilleuse idée que vous avez votre altesse le consort répondit Magnus

\- J'ai plein d'idée votre majesté le sultan gloussa Alec

Il se mit debout et aida à son amant à se relever, il le porta comme un sac à patates. Celui-ci se mit à rire,

\- Magnus relâche-moi, je vais tomber comme ça rigola Alec

\- Mais non, tu ne vas pas tomber rassures-toi apaisa Magnus

\- Mais remets-moi debout s'il te plait répondit Alec

\- Non, je suis pressé déclara Magnus en marchant dans le couloir

Alec soupira gêné surtout quand il rencontrait des servantes et des gardes, heureusement qu'ils étaient habitués de les voir comme ça. Alec fit la moue avant de fixer les fesses de son mari, il sourit malicieusement et glissa sa main dessus pour les caresser. Magnus sursauta légèrement avant de grogner de plaisir, il ralentit ses pas sous le plaisir.

\- Alexander, tu joue à un jeu très dangereux avertit Magnus

\- J'aime me frotter au danger susurra Alec en continuant de caresser le postérieur de son amant

Celui-ci se mit à marcher de nouveau, il s'arrêta près d'un pilier pour remettre son mari sur ses pieds et le plaquer contre le mur. Il l'embrassa fiévreusement, il grignota son cou.

\- La…chambre…s'il…te…plait geint Alec de plaisir

Magnus le porta et il noua ses jambes autour de lui, il l'emmena dans la chambre et le bascula sur le lit pour lui faire l'amour. Après un moment câlin Alec était essoufflé avec un sourire extatique sur les lèvres, Magnus le contempla.

\- Je t'aime souffla Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Il sourit encore plus et vint se blottir près de lui, il le prit dans ses bras. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla sous une douleur dans ses cheveux, il ouvrit les yeux pour voir sa fille en train de rire et qui lui tirait les cheveux.

\- Mama riait Lynn en trépignant de joie

\- Bonjour petite coquine, tu tires les cheveux de ton papa gronda Alec faussement

Il l'attrapa et l'embrassa partout sur le visage ce qui la fit rire encore plus, Magnus qui sortait du hammam s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte et les regarda avec un sourire de joie.

\- Papa remarqua Lynn

\- Tu as réveillé ta mama à ce que je vois répondit Magnus

Il s'approcha d'eux et l'embrassa sur les lèvres chastement,

\- Ta fille m'a réveillée en me tirant les cheveux déclara Alec

\- Je vois, il faut punir cette petite rose sauvage proposa Magnus

\- Je pense que la chatouiller saurait le mieux renchéris Alec

\- Je commence sourit Magnus en attrapant sa fille pour la chatouiller

Elle éclata de rire sous les chatouilles de son père, Alec riait avec Magnus sous les rires de Lynn. Une servante entra en les prévenant que Magnus était attendu à la salle d'audience pour le conseil des ministres, il embrassa sa fille et son mari avant d'aller les rejoindre. Alec prit sa fille et l'emmena dans le bain, après ça il se dirigea vers la cuisine royale.

\- On va aller nourrir Church ensuite on va aller voir tes tantes et tes oncles proposa Alec en prenant le panier de légumes et de fruits

Ils allèrent nourrir le cheval qui était ravi de les voir et puis se dirigèrent vers les appartements de Jace et de Clary. En chemin ils croisèrent Catarina, elle s'inclina devant eux.

\- Bonjours vos excellences salua Catarina

\- Bonjour Catarina répondit Alec

\- Comment va la princesse roucoula la jeune femme

\- Elle va très bien et très en forme répondit Alec

Comme pour confirmer les paroles de son père, elle babilla joyeusement. La femme-médecin sourit et l'embrassa sur le front avant de s'incliner et de partir, ils continuèrent leur chemin. Ils entrèrent dans le salon privé pour trouver Clary toute seule en train de dessiner sur un tableau,

\- Bonjour Alec salua Clary en déposant son pinceau

\- Bonjour Clary salua Alec

\- Bonjour à toi aussi ma petite rose salua Clary en prenant sa nièce dans ses bras

\- Alors où est tout le monde demanda Alec

\- Tessa est avec Max au camp pour l'entraînement et Jace est là-bas aussi répondit Clary

\- Je pense qu'ils doivent s'entraîner supposa Alec

Elle hocha la tête avant de roucouler avec Lynn,

\- Tu peux la garder un moment le temps que j'aille aider Magnus à faire audience avec les sujets demanda Alec

\- Non, ça me gêne pas du tout rassura Clary

\- Merci et toi ma puce reste sage avec tata Clary déclara Alec en l'embrassant sur le front

Lynn babilla joyeusement avant de jouer avec les cheveux bouclés de Clary, Alec souri et sortit de la pièce. Il se rendit dans la salle du trône, il entendit des disputes dans la salle. Il vit deux ministres qui étaient en train de se disputer pour la participation à la guerre,

\- SILENCE cria Magnus

Les deux se turent sous le cri de Magnus, celui-ci se massa les tempes en soupirant de fatigue.

\- Vous me donnez la migraine maugréa Magnus

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous de crier entre eux, ils regardèrent le sultan qui les regardait froidement.

\- Je ne participerais pas à la guerre, j'ai déjà envoyé une partie des troupes au combat pour les soutenir mais je ne veux pas sacrifier d'autres vies pour satisfaire les caprices d'un souverain avec sa soif de puissance s'exclama Magnus

\- Mais votre majesté, il risque de nous envahir ajouta un autre ministre

\- Je ne crois pas que le sultan Méliorn voudrait attaquer notre royaume sous peine d'être exterminé très vite répondit Magnus

\- Je comprends votre majesté répondit le ministre

Alec entra dans la salle d'audience, tous s'inclinèrent devant lui. Il hocha la tête et les ministres s'en allèrent en les laissant seuls, il se tourna vers son amant.

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Alec

\- Ils veulent que je participe à la guerre pour aider le royaume allier contre leur ennemie répondit Magnus

\- Qui est Méliorn demanda Alec

\- C'est le sultan du royaume Faery, il est un souverain avec une soif de puissance. Il veut dominer tous les royaumes pour leur richesse expliqua Magnus

\- C'est lui qui a déclenché la guerre contre le royaume allié à la nôtre demanda Alec en venant près de lui

\- Oui, il veut le conquérir pour sa richesse répondit Magnus

\- Tu penses qu'il voudra attaquer Edom questionna Alec

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il le fera car la minute où il pensera à envahir Edom, la garde de l'ombre l'assassinera tout de suite expliqua Magnus en le prenant par la main pour qu'il s'installe sur ses genoux

\- Je vois souffla Alec

\- Bon parlons d'autre chose, est-ce que notre petite fleur est avec sa tata Tessa et tata Clary demanda Magnus

\- Oui elle est avec Clary, Tessa est au camp pour l'entraînement de Max répondit Alec

\- Le pauvre ! Il sera transformé encore une fois en momie égyptienne se lamenta Magnus faussement

Alec rigola ce qui le fit sourire, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

\- Tessa est très maternelle avec lui mais je suis content pour lui sourit Alec

\- Tu penses à tes parents déduit Magnus

\- Oui un peu, je pense parfois à ce qu'aurait été notre vie s'ils étaient là. Je pense que Jace aurait été un soldat du palais, Izzy aurait été mariée avec quelqu'un d'une famille riche que mes parents auraient choisie pour elle et Max aurait été heureux avec nos parents raconta Alec

\- Et toi demanda Magnus

\- Moi, je serai probablement sillonné les routes avec mon père pour apprendre le métier conclu Alec

Il lui caressa son visage, il l'embrassa chastement. Un garde entra dans la salle pour prévenir que les sujets étaient arrivé, Alec se leva et alla sur son trône et fit un signe pour commencer. Ils résolurent les problèmes du peuple, un garde entra avec un parchemin.

\- Votre altesse, une missive pour vous informa le garde en s'inclina devant le rideau

Alec se leva et prit le parchemin, il la lit avec un grand sourire.

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Magnus

\- Izzy vient nous rendre visite annonça Alec

\- C'est très bien qu'elle nous rende visite sourit Magnus

\- Je vais annoncer ça à Max et à Jace prévint Alec

\- D'accord répondit Magnus

Il sortit de la salle en souriant, il se rendit dans le camp d'entraînement. Il regarda de loin l'entraînement de Max avec deux soldats sous la surveillance de Jace et de Tessa ainsi que Jem et Will, le garçonnet se défendait tant bien que mal contre les attaques de ses adversaires. Il sauta en se servant des forces de ses ennemies et les désarma en utilisant sa petite taille et sa vitesse, il grimaça de douleur en glissant au sol. Tessa voulu se lever pour aller le rejoindre mais Will l'empêcha,

\- Will interpella Tessa

\- Il est assez grand pour se débrouiller et arrête de le materner conseilla Will

\- Mais c'est encore qu'un petit garçon décréta Tessa

\- Max n'est plus un bébé Tessa, il faut qu'il sache se débrouiller s'il veut être le vizir du sultan. Il doit apprendre à se défendre car il sera la cible de beaucoup de personnes pour atteindre le sultan expliqua Jem en posant la main sur son épaule

Elle se rassit sous les conseils de ses amants, elle observa l'entraînement de son fils adoptif. Jace avait entendu les trois et eut un pincement au cœur en regardant son petit frère en train de combattre contre deux soldats, Alec serra le parchemin dans ses mains en regardant lui aussi le duel. Max réussit à désarmer ses adversaires, Jace vint vers lui en applaudissant.

\- Bravo Max c'était parfait comme astuce que tu as utilisée complimenta Jace

\- Très bonne astuce mais douloureuse grimaça Max en se frottant son bras plein de bleus

Tessa se jeta sur lui en examinant ses blessures de partout sous le regard blasé de Max, Alec s'approcha et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

\- Regarde moi toutes ses blessures, je t'emmène chez Catarina lança Tessa

\- Avant que tu le transformes en momie égyptienne, j'ai une nouvelle pour vous deux sourit Alec

\- C'est quoi demanda Jace

\- Izzy vient nous rendre visite bientôt avoua Alec en montrant le parchemin

\- Ses deux frères trépignèrent de joie à la venue de leur sœur, le petit garçon sauta dans les bras de sa mère.

\- Tu as entendu maman, Izzy va venir nous rendre visite sourit Max

\- Je sais mon chéri mais avant de la voir il faut que tu guérisses parce que tu vas lui faire peur avec tous ses bleues sur ton corps expliqua Tessa

Il soupira dépité sous le rire de Jace, Jem proposa de l'emmener voir Catarina. Il accepta et prit la main de son autre père,

\- Dis à Catarina de lui mettre des bandages conseilla Tessa

\- Je sais souffla Jem

Ils allèrent vers Catarina,

\- Tu es une mère poule Tessa gloussa Alec

\- Je sais, le jour où il reviendra sans blessure sera le jour où j'arrêterai de le couvrir sourit Tessa

Alec rigola à ça,

\- En parlant de materner voilà la petite fleur qui arrive observa Jace

Il tourna la tête pour sa fille venir vers eux avec Clary, il remarqua des stries de larmes sur ses joues rebondies.

\- Que s'est-il passé s'inquiéta Alec en la prenant dans ses bras

\- On était en train de jouer et elle est tombée sur le sol. Elle a une petite bosse sur la tête alors je suis aller voir Catarina qui lui a mis une petite crème pour la soulager expliqua Clary

\- Oh ma petite puce s'exclama Alec en l'embrassant

\- Mama gémit Lynn piteusement

Il l'embrassa doucement sur sa bosse, elle mit sa tête dans le cou d'Alec.

\- Allez viens on va voir papa proposa Alec

Elle hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle d'audience après avoir remercié Clary, ils arrivèrent dans la salle du trône. Magnus remarqua les larmes sur les joues de sa fille,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé demanda Magnus inquiet

\- Elle a tombée sur le sol répondit Alec

\- Oh ma pauvre chérie s'exclama Magnus

Lynn alla dans les bras de son père, il lui caressa les cheveux ce qui la fit renifler de tristesse. Magnus l'embrassa doucement sur le front, tout l'après-midi le couple chouchouta leur fille pour faire passer sa tristesse. Lynn était heureuse d'être chouchouté, le soir même Magnus et Alec se réveillèrent en voyant une multitude de cadeaux dans le berceau de leur fille de la part de la garde de l'ombre.

\- Je crois qu'ils ont eut vent de l'incident pensa Magnus en regardant un bracelet

\- Je pense aussi renchéri Alec

\- Totalement dévoués souffla Magnus en balançant la tête

Le couple alla se coucher, un mois plus tard ils étaient réunis dans la cour royale pour accueillir Izzy qui arriva. Max couru vers sa sœur à peine descendue de son palanquin, elle le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer très fort. Elle l'embrassa partout sur le visage, Max serra sa sœur tant elle lui avait manqué,

\- Tu m'as beaucoup manqué Izzy renifla Max ayant les larmes sur ses joues

\- Toi aussi petit frère sourit Izzy en essuyant ses larmes

Alec et Jace s'approchèrent d'eux, Alec avait Lynn dans les bras. Izzy se releva et vint embrasser Jace qui l'embrassa sur le front,

\- C'est moi où tu deviens chauve se moqua Izzy en passant une main dans ses cheveux pleins de trous

\- Notre filleule adore m'arracher les cheveux répliqua Jace en pointant Lynn

Lynn parlait dans son langage comme pour approuver les paroles de son oncle, sa tante la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa ce qui la fit rire. Alec était ravi de retrouver sa sœur,

\- Izzy comment vas-tu demanda Alec

\- Je vais très bien grand frère je suis contente de te voir en plus Lynn a beaucoup grandi la dernière fois que je l'ai vu,elle a combien de mois maintenant questionna Izzy en embrassant sa nièce

\- Elle a 9 mois et demi répondit Alec

Magnus s'approcha d'eux avec les autres, Isabelle embrassa Clary avec Tessa et salua Will et Jem. Elle s'inclina devant son beau-frère, Magnus la prit dans ses bras en souriant.

\- Je suis content de te revoir Isabelle enchanta Magnus

\- Moi aussi majesté sourit Isabelle

Ils rentrèrent dans le palais, ils parlèrent beaucoup sur les nouvelles d'Izzy. Jem et Will emmenèrent Max dans la bibliothèque pour ses études malgré les protestations de leur fils qui arrêta de rouspéter après la menace sur le parchemin de l'économie, tous rigolèrent. Izzy se tourna vers ses deux autres frères,

\- Vous savez pourquoi est-ce que je suis là sourit Izzy

\- Je sais sourit Alec

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Magnus

\- Dans quelques jours il y aura l'anniversaire de Max répondit Jace

\- Oh son anniversaire, il ne m'a pas parlé de son anniversaire s'étonna Tessa

Le trio se regarda, Alec soupira de tristesse.

\- C'est tout simplement parce que nos parents devaient fêter son anniversaire ce jour-là en revenant de leur voyage raconta Alec de tristesse

\- Depuis ce jour Max a horreur quand on pense à son anniversaire, ont pouvait juste lui offrir un cadeau mais c'est tout renchéri Izzy

\- Est-ce que vous avez essayé de lui parler questionna Magnus en passant une main dans le dos de son mari

\- Oh que oui ! s'exclama Jace

\- Il a piqué une crise parce que nous avions organisé son anniversaire, il nous n'a pas parlé pendant une semaine raconta Izzy

Tessa était dans ses pensées avant de sourire maternellement, elle se leva en lissant sa jupe.

\- Cette année il le fêtera sourit Tessa déterminée

\- Tessa commença Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas je suis sa mère après tout sourit Tessa

Le consort comprit et lui sourit, ils entendirent un cri de douleur provenir de Jace. Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir Lynn tirer les cheveux de Jace qui la suppliait de lâcher ses cheveux,

\- Lynn par pitié supplia Jace

\- Maintenant je comprends pourquoi est-ce qu'il commence à devenir chauve comprit Izzy

Quelques jours plus tard Max était heureux de revoir sa sœur mais il était sombre car il savait que son anniversaire approchait, il marcha dans le couloir et vit Magnus au balcon. Il s'approcha de lui,

\- Majesté, vous attendez Alec demanda Max

\- Non je suis venu prendre un peu l'air et contempler les étoiles répondit Magnus

\- Alec m'a dit que ma maman et mon papa sont des étoiles dans le ciel révéla Max

\- Oui et il a raison, vos parents veillent toujours sur vous où que vous soyez expliqua Magnus

\- Je sais mais ils me manquent malgré que j'aie maman Tessa et mes deux papas Will et Jem souffla Max

\- Tes parents ne seront pas contents de te voir triste tu sais ni même Tessa ainsi que Will et Jem déclara Magnus

\- Vous croyez demanda Max

Il hocha la tête, ils discutèrent un peu ensemble avant qu'il s'endorme contre Magnus. Alec arriva et les trouva sur le balcon, il prit son petit frère dans ses bras et le ramena à Tessa qui alla le coucher. Alec se retourna vers son mari,

\- Je lui ai parlé un peu de tes parents révéla Magnus

\- Ah bon demanda Alec

\- Oui, ils lui manquent beaucoup tu sais surtout à l'approche de son anniversaire expliqua Magnus

\- Je le sais souffla Alec en fermant les yeux en se blottissant contre son amant

Magnus l'embrassa dans les cheveux, ils allèrent se coucher dans le harem. Le jour de l'anniversaire de Max, celui-ci était de mauvaise humeur. Alec et Izzy ainsi que Jace l'embrassèrent pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, il passa son temps dans la bibliothèque quand Will vint le chercher.

\- Max, ta mère te cherche signala Will

Le plus jeune de la fratrie suivit son père adoptif vers la salle de réception, il ouvrit la porte et vit des pétales de roses lui tomber dessus.

\- JOYEUSE ANNIVERSAIRE MAX cria tout le monde

Il écarquilla les yeux avant de serrer les poings sous la colère, Tessa vint près de lui et le serra dans ses bras en l'embrassant.

\- Maman est si contente mon chéri déclara Tessa d'un ton maternelle

Il s'apaisa sous l'étreinte de Tessa, il eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle l'embrassa sur le front et essuya ses larmes,

\- Aujourd'hui est ta fête mon chéri, c'est moi qui les préparé révéla Tessa

Elle l'emmena au milieu de la pièce et le présenta à tout le monde qui l'applaudit, sa fratrie vint le serrer dans ses bras. Ils lui offrirent une épée ce qui fit bouder Tessa,

\- Vous auriez pu lui offrir un livre bouda Tessa

Max et ses deux pères roulèrent des yeux alors que la fratrie sourit amusé, Lynn se pencha des bras d'Alec et commença à tirer les cheveux de Max.

\- Aie Lynn, tu me confonds avec Jace aie relâche mes cheveux supplia Max

\- Je crois que c'est son cadeau pour toi se moqua Jace

Magnus vint porter un toast en l'honneur de Max, celui-ci rougit devant l'attention sur lui.

\- Tu es le héros de la fête alors savoure-le conseilla Magnus

Il sourit et apprécia sa fête, il reçut plusieurs cadeaux de beaucoup de personnes. Il remercia sa mère beaucoup de fois, Alec sourit de bonheur en voyant son petit frère heureux. Il sentit un regard sur le côté, il vit son mari

\- On s'éclipse demanda Magnus

\- Je te suis mais Lynn questionna Alec

\- Je pense que Jace pourra supporter Lynn encore quelques heures supposa Magnus

\- D'accord sourit Alec

Ils allèrent dans l'écurie et prirent Church pour aller galoper un peu dans le désert, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une grotte qu'Alec reconnut.

\- Tu te souviens questionna Magnus

\- Comment ne pas m'en rappeler sourit Alec en descendant du cheval

Ils entrèrent dans la grotte, Alec rougit en se souvenant sa première fois dans la grotte. Il se tourna vers Magnus qui lui sourit, il s'approcha vers lui et l'embrassa.

\- Fais-moi l'amour comme la première fois chuchota Alec

Magnus l'embrassa et le fit s'allonger par terre, ils firent l'amour dans la grotte. Alec était blotti contre son flanc,

\- Je t'aime souffla Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus en le serrant dans ses bras

\- Je te remercie toi et ta famille de tous ce que vous avez fait pour notre famille remercia Alec

\- Et toi je te remercie de m'avoir permis d'avoir une fille aussi magnifique que Lynn remercia Magnus

Il sourit et l'embrassa, le sultan le surplomba pour lui faire l'amour à nouveau. Ils passèrent la nuit dans la grotte, le lendemain Alec se réveilla et vit son mari endormit. Il l'observa dormir jusqu'à qu'il se réveille,

\- Bonjour sourit Alec

\- Bonjour sourit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, ils s'habillèrent et rentrèrent au palais. Ils allèrent dans le hammam pour prendre leur bain, ils allèrent chercher Lynn. Quand ils rentrèrent dans le salon, Magnus éclata de rire alors qu'Alec était mitigé. Lynn était par terre devant Jace qui avait l'air choqué, Clary se tenait les côtes en riant

\- Que se passe-t-il pour que Jace ait l'air choqué demanda Alec

\- Disons que Lynn a trouvé un nom pour Jace sourit Clary avant d'éclater de rire

\- C'est quoi demanda Alec

\- Coin-coin caqueta Lynn en face de Jace

Jace frémit de peur en regardant sa nièce, elle s'avança en caquetant comme un canard en gigotant ses bras vers lui.

\- Je crois que notre fille est lassée des cheveux de ton frère se moqua Magnus

\- Magnus s'indigna Alec

\- Alec, mon frère trouve quelque chose je ne sais pas quoi mais fait lui arrêter d'imiter ces créatures de l'enfer supplia Jace

\- Coin-coin rigola Lynn

Le consort prit sa fille dans ses bras, elle gloussa devant le baiser de son père.

\- Ma petite chérie arrête de caqueter devant ton oncle parce qu'il a peur des canards expliqua Alec

Elle mit la main dans sa bouche avant de regarder son oncle qui avait repris des couleurs, elle gigota ses bras avant de tirer les cheveux de Jace après que celui-ci l'est prit dans ses bras.

\- Entre ça et l'autre, je préfère qu'elle me tire les cheveux aie même si ça fait mal aie grimaça Jace

Le sultan rigola avec Clary alors qu'Alec sourit amusé,

\- Coin-coin rigola Lynn

\- Ah Lynn pas question pâlit Jace

Izzy et Max entrèrent dans la pièce et entendirent le nouveau nom de Jace de la part de Lynn,

\- Il n'y a pas à dire Lynn adore Jace remarqua Max en rigolant

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ronchonna Jace

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la colère de Magnus et la naïveté d'Alec. Bisous glacées.**


	44. Chapter 43

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109: ça à trop traumatiser Jace devant le surnom de sa nièce XD et oui Magnus est très romantique envers son homme**

 **Maia 0067 : Max te remercie de lui avoir souhaiter son anniversaire**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 43, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 43**_

Lynn marchait à quatre pattes dans l'herbe sous la surveillance d'Alec, elle prit une fleur et l'amena vers Alec qui la prit pour faire une couronne de fleurs pour elle. Il termina la couronne pour la mettre sur la tête de sa fille, celle-ci se mit à rire de joie. Il sourit et l'embrassa sur le front,

\- Ma petite princesse de fleur sourit Alec

Elle marcha dans l'herbe pour cueillir encore des fleurs, il l'observa de loin en souriant. Elle marcha en prenant des fleurs quand elle vit des pieds, elle regarda en levant la tête et vit son père.

\- Papa gloussa Lynn

\- Salut ma petite rose salua Magnus en la prenant dans ses bras

Il l'embrassa sur le front, elle prit sa couronne et la mit sur la tête de son père, il sourit à ça.

\- Comment tu trouves ton père demanda Magnus

Elle sourit de joie en l'embrassant sur la joue en bavant, Magnus ria sous le bisou baveux. Alec était heureux de la scène qu'il voyait, ils s'approchèrent de lui. Il se leva et alla près d'eux, il embrassa son mari.

\- La réunion s'est bien passé demanda Alec

\- Oui tout va bien à part qu'on veut toujours que je participe à la guerre soupira Magnus

Le consort caressa le visage de sa fille et regarda son mari,

\- Je sais que tu as envie d'aller sur le front pour aller combattre mais tu ne veux pas le faire car tu as peur de nous perdre n'est-ce pas déduit Alec

Magnus fixait son mari avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux, il sourit faiblement.

\- Il y a que Tessa et toi qui arrivez à lire en moi comme un livre ouvert remarqua Magnus

Il l'embrassa chastement,

\- Même si j'ai envie de partir, je ne veux pas car la guerre pourrait durée plusieurs années et je n'ai pas envie de manquer les plus belles années de ma vie sur le front alors que je pourrai les passer avec Lynn et toi. Vous êtes ce qui m'est le plus précieux dans la vie avoua Magnus

Alec lui caressa le visage avec amour, le sultan le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer en même temps que Lynn. Ils s'installèrent à l'ombre d'un arbre en observant Lynn qui ramassait des fleurs pour Alec pour qu'il fasse des bracelets en fleurs,

\- Je vous aime tous les deux et jamais je ne pourrai m'éloigner de vous aussi longtemps chuchota Magnus

\- Moi aussi mais quand je vois comment tu entraîne les soldats, je devine que ton sang de guerrier est en train de bouillir remarqua Alec en le regardant

\- Sache qu'une guerre peut changer un homme, j'en ai fait expérience en suivant mon père quand j'étais plus jeune sur les champs de guerre raconta Magnus

\- Tu avais quel âge demanda Alec

\- J'avais 14 ans et j'ai vu des horreurs sur le champ de bataille, si Tessa n'avait pas été là pour m'aider à surmonter tout cela je crois que je saurais devenu fou ou je saurais devenu un tyran envers mon peuple expliqua Magnus

Alec posa sa tête sur son épaule en comprenant pourquoi est-ce que son mari se refusait d'aller sur le champ de bataille, la petite princesse babilla en ramassant les fleurs. Ils la regardèrent en souriant, un papillon vint vers Lynn et se posa sur son nez. Elle regarda le papillon en souriant ce qui attendrit ses parents, le papillon s'envola ce qui fit gémir de tristesse Lynn. Elle regarda ses parents et vint vers eux avec les fleurs qu'elle avait cueillies dans la main, Alec la prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant.

\- Tu voulais le papillon ma chérie demanda Alec

\- Mama babilla Lynn

\- J'ai hâte qu'elle marche souhaita Magnus

\- Je pense qu'elle le fera assez tôt sourit Alec en glissant les bijoux tressés en fleurs qu'il avait fait pour Lynn

Elle ria en regardant ses bijoux de fleurs, elle babilla de joie. Un garde vint les voir pour les prévenir de l'arrivée des sujets, Alec emmena Lynn avec lui dans la salle d'audience. Alec régla les problèmes du peuple avec Magnus en surveillant sa fille, celle-ci jouait avec les fleurs qu'elle avait ramassées. Le noble les remercia et s'inclina devant eux avant de partir, le sultan se tourna vers sa famille. Il sourit devant l'émerveillement de Lynn pour les fleurs surtout celles qu'elle avait,

\- Une vraie princesse de fleurs sourit Magnus

\- Elle adore les fleurs renchérit Alec

\- Surtout que sa mama lui fait des couronnes de fleurs gloussa Magnus

Alec sourit devant la remarque de Magnus, ils passèrent la journée dans la salle d'audience en traitant les problèmes du peuple. Lynn au bout d'un moment commença à avoir faim,

\- Mama, miam-miam appela Lynn

\- Je sais, c'est l'heure de ton repas ma petite rose comprit Alec

Il claqua des doigts et une servante emmena de la purée pour elle, Alec la fit manger dans la salle sous le regard tendre de son mari. Elle s'endormit dans le canapé, il se leva avec elle.

\- Je vais aller coucher la princesse avertie Alec

Tous s'inclinèrent devant lui et Magnus hocha la tête, il se dirigea dans le harem. Il la mit près de lui parmi les coussins, il mangea pendant qu'elle faisait sa sieste. Tessa entra dans le harem,

\- Tessa salua Alec

\- Je vois que la petite puce dort remarqua Tessa

\- Elle a joué toute la matinée dans le jardin avec les fleurs raconta Alec

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle ornée de fleurs sourit Tessa

\- Où est Max demanda Alec

\- Il est avec ses deux pères dans la bibliothèque en train de lui apprendre les stratégies de je ne sais pas quoi j'ai arrêté d'écouter grimaça Tessa

Son beau-frère riait en comprenant la princesse,

\- Magnus est toujours dans la salle du trône constata sa belle-sœur

\- Je pense qu'il est parti continuer la gestion dans son bureau supposa Alec

\- Alors pour la guerre, tu lui as demandé s'il veut partir questionna Tessa

\- Il a envie mais il ne veut pas s'éloigner de nous expliqua Alec

\- Je le comprends, j'aurai été à sa place tu sais. Il préfère passer des moments heureux avec vous deux que voir des morts continuellement déclara Tessa

Il hocha la tête pour approuver les dires de la mère adoptive de son petit frère, Lynn éternua avant de gémir doucement et continua de dormir.

\- Elle a vraiment le sommeil lourd observa Tessa

\- Si tu savais que c'est bien qu'elle ait le sommeil lourd renchéri Alec

\- Oh je vois s'exclama Tessa

Il rougit légèrement, ils discutèrent ensemble jusqu'au réveil de Lynn. Celle-ci était encore endormie et termina de se réveiller avec son père qui lui caressait les cheveux,

\- La petite puce ne veut pas venir avec tata proposa Tessa

Elle lui ouvrit les bras et alla avec sa tante, Magnus entra en s'étirant le cou. Il vit sa sœur dans le salon avec son amant et sa fille,

\- Tessa je suis content de te voir, tu n'es pas avec ta famille demanda Magnus

\- Ils sont entre hommes et d'après ce que j'ai compris ils n'avaient pas besoin de moi conclu Tessa en riant

\- Je vois sourit Magnus

Ils discutèrent tous les trois avant que Tessa prenne congé auprès d'eux, ils allèrent se promener avec Lynn en essayant de la faire marcher dans le couloir. Elle rigolait à chaque saut de ses parents qu'ils faisaient avec elle, Alec la contempla dans son berceau endormi comme un ange. Magnus vint l'enlacer par-derrière,

\- Un vrai petit ange observa Alec

\- Oui, elle nous ressemble de jour en jour déclara Magnus

\- Elle sera une grande sultane comme son père complimenta Alec

\- Elle sera intelligente comme son père sourit Magnus

Ils regardèrent encore une fois leur fille, le souverain passa une main sur le ventre de son amant et l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- D'ailleurs j'ai envie d'avoir un second enfant avec toi, je te propose qu'on s'y mette qu'en dis-tu susurra Magnus

\- Magnus s'indigna Alec rouge

Il gloussa narquoisement, Alec se tourna et l'embrassa sensuellement. Il l'entraîna vers leur lit, ils firent l'amour. Magnus se bascula sur le côté alors qu'Alec était essoufflé les joues rouges, ils se regardèrent en souriant.

\- J'espère que la petite graine a été bien semé plaisanta Magnus en passant une main sur le ventre de son mari

Il éclata de rire doucement ce qui fit sourire son mari, il se blottit contre lui. Il l'embrassa sur le front,

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec en le regardant dans les yeux

Ils s'endormirent blottis dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre, au beau milieu de la nuit Alec se réveilla et vit une ombre se pencher près du berceau de Lynn. Il sourit à ça, il regarda l'ombre déposé une rose rouge pour Lynn avant de s'évaporer. Il s'endormit avec le sourire, Alec se réveilla et vit Magnus encore endormi. Il le regarda dormir avec un sourire amoureux avant d'avoir une idée, il se leva et alla prendre une fleur dans le vase. Il remonta sur le lit et doucement passa la fleur sur le visage de son amant, celui-ci fit une légère grimace d'agacement. Il glissa la fleur sur le torse du sultan qui gémit doucement sous la caresse, il sourit et retira le drap qui couvrait le membre en repos de son mari. Il passa la fleur dessus, le membre devint semi-dur, il continua jusqu'à qu'il soit dur. Il sourit ça et se plaça dessus pour souffler, il l'embrassa avant de le mettre dans sa bouche. Il suçota le gland avant de refluer un reflex de renvoi en l'enfonçant dans sa gorge, il continua sa caresse buccale en entendant le râle de plaisir de son mari. Il leva et vit Magnus complètement réveillé, il cligna les yeux en le voyant. Il avait l'impression d'être un enfant pris en faute, il relâcha le membre doucement.

\- Euh bonjour salua Alec

Magnus haussa un sourcil en le regardant avant de le prendre par le visage pour le faire venir vers lui et l'embrassa doucement,

\- Bonjour maintenant tu peux continuer ce que tu faisais à l'instant susurra Magnus

Il rougit avant de se replacer et de continuer à faire plaisir à son mari, celui-ci se tendit avant de jouir dans sa bouche. Alec avala le tout sans perdre une miette, le sultan l'embrassa suavement.

\- Je pourrais savoir avec quoi tu me caressais demanda Magnus

Il lui montra la fleur, il sourit et prit la fleur et caressa le corps de son amant. Alec haleta doucement son plaisir, ils entendirent toquer.

\- Votre majesté, un missive vient d'arriver pour vous l'informa une servante à travers la porte

\- Très bien j'arrive répondit Magnus

Alec soupira et l'embrassa, il se leva et se dirigea vers le hammam pendant que le consort vérifiait leur fille qui dormait toujours. Magnus ressortit habillé, il l'embrassa et embrassa Lynn.

\- Rejoins-moi dans la salle du trône proposa Magnus

\- D'accord répondit Alec

Il sortit de la chambre, au même moment Lynn bailla et se réveilla en se redressant dans son berceau pour s'asseoir. Alec vint la prendre dans ses bras,

\- Bonjour ma petite puce alors tu as bien dormi demanda Alec

\- Mama bailla Lynn

\- Tu es encore un peu endormi allons prendre ton bain pour te réveiller complètement proposa Alec

Ils allèrent dans le hammam, le consort fit jouer la petite princesse dans l'eau pendant un bon moment avant de ressortir. Il la changea et se dirigea dans la cuisine pour lui donner un biberon de lait avec des biscuits, elle parla dans son langage.

\- Ça dirait à ma petite puce d'aller en ville proposa Alec

Elle sourit de joie ce qui fit sourire son père, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle du trône et demanda la permission à Magnus qui leur accorda la permission de sortir hors de l'enceinte du palais. Alec sortit avec Lynn, les marchands des rues virent Alec et Lynn s'inclinèrent devant eux avant de leur proposer des marchandises. Ils se promenèrent dans la ville,les sujets s'inclinèrent devant eux et étaient ravis de voir la princesse, Lynn était émerveillée par les gens qui avaient autour d'eux n'étant pas habitué à voir des étrangers. Alec regarda une marchande de fleurs, il s'approcha avec sa fille qui babillait devant les fleurs. Alec la fit voir les fleurs de plus près, elle les prit dans ses mains.

\- Allez ma chérie rends à la dame les fleurs demanda Alec

Elle refusa, la marchande rassura Alec en lui disant qu'elle offrait les fleurs à la princesse comme cadeau. Alec la remercia et eut une pensée d'envoyer de l'argent pour elle malgré tout, ils continuèrent de se promener sans savoir qu'une femme les regardait avec un sourire de joie malsaine. Ils rentrèrent au palais après s'être baladé pendant un bon moment dans la ville, Jace vint les accueillir avec Izzy,

\- Où vous étiez questionna Izzy

\- Nous étions partis nous promener dans la ville tous les deux répondit Alec

\- Oh je vois comprit Izzy

Lynn parlait dans son langage avant de tendre les fleurs à sa tante qui la remercia en l'embrassant sur la joue, elle se tourna vers Jace qui soupira et la prit malgré tout avant de gémir de douleur sous les tirages de cheveux de sa filleule.

\- Je sens que je vais devenir totalement chauve avec elle soupira Jace en grimaçant de douleur

Alec haussa les épaules en souriant, ils discutèrent tous les trois en rentrant dans la cour du palais. Il laissait sa fille avec son frère et sa sœur avant de partir aider son mari dans les problèmes du peuple, il s'assit sur son trône sous le regard de son mari. Il lui lança un regard tendre,

\- Lynn demanda Magnus

\- Avec Jace et Izzy répondit Alec

Il acquiesça de la tête et fit signe au garde de commencer leur audience, ils gérèrent ensemble les problèmes du peuple. Alec soupira de fatigue et se massa la nuque en voyant une femme aux cheveux roux aux yeux bleus transparents entrer dans la salle, elle s'inclina devant eux.

\- Vos majestés, salua la jeune femme

\- Quel est votre problème demanda Magnus

\- Votre majesté, si je vous parle de mon problème engagez-vous à le résoudre demanda la jeune rousse

\- Du mieux que je peux répondit Magnus

Alec fronça les sourcilles devant l'attitude étrange de la rousse, elle pointât le doigt vers Alec d'un geste accusateur.

\- J'accuse le consort de vol accusa la jeune femme

Le couple fut confus devant l'accusation de la jeune femme, Magnus se redressa sur son trône en la regardant sceptique.

\- Pourquoi accusez-vous le consort de voleur questionna Magnus

\- Car il m'a volé quelque chose de précieux répondit la femme

\- Je vous aie volé quoi questionna Alec

\- Vous avez volé ma fille accusa la femme

Alec se releva de son trône et sortit de derrière le rideau,

\- Comment ça je vous ai volé votre fille s'écria Alec

\- La princesse Lynn est ma fille révéla la jeune femme

Le couple tomba des nues devant les propos de la jeune femme, Magnus scruta la femme.

\- Vous voulez me faire croire que vous êtes la mère biologique de Lynn glissa Magnus

\- Exact, je l'avais mis dans la jarre pour aller récupérer du lait pour elle et quand je suis revenu. Elle n'était plus dans la jarre et plus tard j'ai appris que le consort l'avait pris avec lui raconta la jeune femme

\- Qui êtes-vous demanda Alec d'un ton sec

\- Je m'appelle Seelie, la princesse Lynn est ma fille et donc je vous somme de me la rendre immédiatement déclara Seelie

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous venez la réclamer que maintenant alors que quand elle avait besoin de vous, vous l'avez abandonnée dans cette jarre protesta Alec

\- C'est vrai mais je l'avais mis dans la jarre pour qu'elle puisse dormir en m'attendant répliqua Seelie

Alec se tourna vers son mari qui n'avait pas bougé, celui-ci serrait l'accoudoir du trône à en blanchir ses poings.

\- Magnus renifla Alec

\- Je vous dirai ma décision demain répondit Magnus en se levant de son trône

Il sortit de la salle et ce fut un coup de poignard dans le cœur d'Alec, Seelie le regarda.

\- Je vous remercie d'avoir pris soin de ma fille votre altesse mais sa place est auprès de moi maintenant expliqua Seelie

\- Sortez d'ici immédiatement ordonna Alec

Elle s'inclina et sortit de la salle, elle sortit du palais avant de sourire diaboliquement.

\- Quelle naïveté ce consort, il croit vraiment que je suis la mère de cette mioche la bonne blague je vais me servir de cette enfant pour avoir une vie confortable ricana la jeune femme en allant chez elle

Magnus était sur le balcon en méditant, Clary arriva près de lui.

\- Hé salua Clary

\- Coucou Biscuit sourit Magnus

\- J'ai eu vent de ce qui s'est passé lança Clary en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère

\- Quoi que je fasse, l'un ou l'autre sera malheureux exposa Magnus

Pendant presque dix mois Alec et toi vous vous êtes occupé de Lynn comme si vous étiez ses véritables parents, et sa mère biologique ne se manifeste que maintenant ne trouves tu pas ça étrange demanda Clary

\- Tu as raison biscuit, il a quelque chose de louche, tu as toujours été perspicace dans ce genre de situation sourit Magnus

\- Je sais sourit Clary

Ils contemplèrent la ville dans la nuit, Magnus s'excusa auprès de sa sœur et alla dans un endroit très secret.

\- Kaelie appela Magnus

Une femme apparut devant lui,

\- Votre majesté demanda la jeune espionne

\- Je veux que tu ailles enquêter sur cette femme et vois si elle est vraiment la mère de la princesse, je veux que tu me rapportes ce que tu as appris ordonna Magnus

\- A vos ordres répondit Kaelie

\- Je te demande ça car tu es la plus rapide en termes de trouver les informations révéla Magnus

\- Ça se sera fait comme vous le souhaiter votre majesté déclara Kaelie

Elle s'évapora dans la nuit, il se dirigea vers le harem. Il prit une grande respiration et entra dans la chambre, il trouva son mari devant le berceau de leur fille. Alec se tourna vers lui, il remarqua les yeux rouges de son consort signe qu'il avait pleuré. Il détourna le regarde de lui préférant regarder sa fille endormi,

\- Alexander souffla Magnus

\- Tais-toi, je me suis occupé d'elle après que je l'ai trouvé dans cette jarre Magnus, c'est moi qui me suis occupé d'elle pendant qu'elle faisait de la fièvre le soir, c'est moi qui lui chantais des berceuses la nuit pour qu'elle s'endorme, c'est moi qui l'ai nourris, Magnus elle est ma fille sanglota Alec

Magnus vint le prendre dans ses bras, il sanglota en disant qu'il ne voulait pas abandonner Lynn.

\- Chut, calmes-toi apaisa Magnus

\- Ne me l'arrache pas Magnus, j'en mourrais si tu faisais ça pleura Alec

\- Jamais je ne ferai une chose pareil mon amour, elle est notre fille à tous les deux. Je l'ai vit grandir sous mes yeux, je l'ai vu sourire et rire de tout, je te promets de -ne jamais séparer Lynn de toi promis Magnus

\- Mais sa mère la réclame et c'est son droit rappela Alec

\- Oui, c'est vrai mais où était-elle quand Lynn souffrait de la fièvre, est-ce qu' elle était là quand elle a fait ses dents, à qui Lynn a dit ses premiers mots déclara Magnus

Le sultan essuya ses larmes et l'embrassa tendrement, Alec se blottit près de lui avant de s'endormir épuisé par ses émotions. Le souverain lui caressa les cheveux,

\- Lynn sera toujours notre fille, jamais elle ne partira loin de nous promis Magnus en l'embrassant sur le front

Il entendit un bruit discret, il se redressa et alla sur le balcon de la chambre. Il regarda la ville en croisant les bras,

\- Parle demanda Magnus

\- Majesté, j'ai enquêté sur cette femme. J'ai appris qu'elle était la fiancée de Jonathan Morgenstern, mais après la mort de la famille Morgenstern ils ont été ruinés. De ce fait elle vit dans la pauvreté, elle apprit l'adoption de la princesse par vous et a concocté un plan pour qu'elle puisse jouir du statut de la mère de la princesse et ainsi vivre dans le luxe exposa Kaelie

\- Qu'en est-il de la mère biologique de Lynn demanda Magnus

Elle regarda son sultan, elle se mordit les lèvres en hésitant à lui révéler les informations qu'elle avait réussies à trouver.

\- Kaelie interpella Magnus

\- Votre majesté, la vraie mère de Lynn est morte en couches. C'était une courtisane, la tenancière ne voulant pas s'occuper d'elle l'a abandonnée dans la jarre avoua Kaelie

\- Je vois répondit Magnus sans émotions

\- Majesté demanda Kaelie

\- N'en parle pas à personne au sujet de la vraie mère de Lynn, depuis le jour où le consort l'a trouvé dans la jarre elle est notre fille à tous les deux et l'héritière du royaume. Personne ne doit savoir ses vraies origines déclara Magnus

\- Sur mon honneur de soldat de l'ombre je vous fais le serment de garder le secret déclara Kaelie

\- Merci Kaelie remercia Magnus

Il n'entendit plus personne derrière lui, il soupira longuement. Il resta toute la nuit à surveiller la ville,

\- LYNN cria Alec en se réveillant

Magnus se précipita sur lui, Alec était en train de paniquer à l'idée de voir sa fille disparaître de sa vie.

\- Alexander, Lynn dort tranquillement près de nous, personne ne la prendra rassura Magnus

Il se calma avant de se lever pour aller prendre sa fille dans ses bras, il l'étreignit très fort et l'emmena dans leur lit. Le souverain sourit tendrement et s'endormit à son tour, le lendemain Alec ne voulait pas lâcher Lynn.

\- Mama babilla Lynn

\- Je suis là, personne ne va t'enlever à moi promis Alec en l'embrassant sur le front

Ils se rendirent dans la salle d'audience où tout le monde était présent pour entendre la décision de Magnus, Seelie regarda Lynn maternellement.

\- J'ai pensé à prendre une décision toute la nuit au sujet de ce cas particulier et je l'ai pris commença Magnus

Il regarda son consort avant de fixer la jeune rousse,

\- La princesse Lynn Maryse Lightwood-Bane restera avec le consort Alexander Gédéon Lightwood-Bane annonça Magnus

Alec fut heureux de la décision de son mari et embrassa sa fille qui riait sous les baisers de son père,

\- Quoi mais je suis sa mère c'est mon droit protesta Seelie

\- Si vous étiez sa mère pourquoi est-ce que vous n'êtes pas venu nous le dire plus tôt ? Où est-ce que vous étiez ? Si vous l'aviez mis dans une jarre comme vous le dites et que vous avez remarqué l'absence de votre enfant, pourquoi est-ce que vous ne l'avez pas signalé s'écria Magnus d'un ton sec

Elle pâlit en comprenant que sa supercherie venait de tomber à l'eau,

\- Tout ce que vous vous vouliez c'est être sa mère pour jouir de la richesse et le luxe exact cracha Magnus

Elle prit peur en voyant le visage de fureur de Magnus,

\- REPONDEZ s'écria Magnus furieux

\- Oui, j'ai été ruinée alors je voulais me faire passer pour la mère biologique de la princesse avoua Seelie

Alec se leva avec sa fille dans les bras, il la confia à Tessa et sortit hors du rideau et s'avança vers elle pour la gifler tellement fort qu'elle tomba sous le coup.

\- ESPECE DE GARCE, COMMENT OSES-TU TE FAIRE PASSER POUR LA MERE BIOLOGIQUE DE MA FILLE ? J'AI CRU QUE J'ALLAIS PERDRE LA PERSONNE QUE J'AIME LE PLUS AU MONDE EN MÊME TEMPS QUE MON MARI hurla Alec furieux

\- Gardes appela Magnus

\- Non pitié supplia Seelie

\- Mettez là en prison, je vous condamne à être fouetté puis vous serez banni d'Edom pour toujours pour votre escroquerie déclara Magnus

Les gardes vinrent arrêter la rousse qui se débattait, Alec jeta un regard meurtrier à elle. Avant de se tourner vers sa fille qui riait sans comprendre, il sourit de joie avant de s'approcher et de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Mama riait Lynn

\- Je t'aime ma petite rose avoua Alec en l'embrassant sur le front

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'anniversaire de mariage et un cadeau spécial. Bisous glacées.**


	45. Note

**Note**

 **Voilà comme d'habitude c'est pour prévenir que ma fics touche à sa fin, je voudrais savoir quels histoire voulez-vous et il y plusieurs histoires que je vous laisse choisir pour que je l'écrive une nouvelle :**

 **\- Kitsune : La famille Lightwood a toujours été une famille puissante de Kitsune divine, les Kitsune sont des esprits surnaturels. Leur identité doive cependant être secrète aux yeux de tous, la famille Lightwood jusqu'à maintenant à réussir à tenir secret leur existence mais un jour tout bascula quand l'aîné de la famille Alec fut capturé par un homme. Quand Alec fut pris au piège et découvert que cet homme lui proposa un marché intéressant mais celui-ci n'est pas ce qui qu'il prétends être. Malec, Clace, Sizzy, rating M Mpreg**

 **\- Vélane : Quand Alec eut 10 ans, ses parents lui avoua qu'il est à moitié Vélane dû à l'origine de sa mère, les Vélane sont des peuples des fées de la nature. Elles sont très belles et peuvent contrôler la nature mais quand elles se mettent en colère elle se transforme en hybride d'oiseau, à l'approche de leur vingtième anniversaire ils se mettent en quête de leurs compagnons dont ils reconnaissent par l'odeur. Quand Clary vint leur chercher pour rechercher sa mère, Alec sentit ses pouvoirs de Vélane se réveillait après avoir trouvé l'odeur de son compagnon. Malec, rating M, Mpreg Univers Shadowhunter**

 **\- Le secret d'Alec : Quand Maryse était enceinte d'Alec, elle fut attaquée par un vampire. Durant la bataille elle avala quelque goutte du sang du vampire accidentellement, quand Alec est né celui-ci est devenu moitié nephilims et moitié vampire. Maryse et Robert ont passé un accord au clan de vampire de New-York pendant une semaine de chaque mois Alec doit venir dans leur clan pour apprendre à contrôler sa part de vampire en échange celui-ci pourrait continuer sa vie de Shadowhunter. Malec, Sizzy, Clace. Rating M Univers Shadowhunter**

 **\- Alec ½ : Au cours d'une mission en chine pour aider l'institut, Alec tomba dans un lac magique. Il fut maudis par le contact de l'eau froide à devenir une fille et pour revenir un garçon il faut qu'il est au contact avec de l'eau chaude. A part sa famille personne ne sait son secret jusqu'à un certain sorcier débarque de sa vie. Malec Sizzy, Clace Rating M, Mpreg. Inspirés du manga Ranma1/2 Univers Shadowhunter**

 **\- Mafia : Robert Lightwood est l'un des chefs de la Mafia appelé Le cercle, mais un court d'un complot il fut piéger par un autre membre. Il croyait que tout était perdu quand il fut sauvé par un le chef de la mafia de la branche asiatique Magnus Bane. Rating M Malec**

 **\- Le prince maudit : Robert et Maryse sont les souverains d'Idris, ils sont les souverains les plus généreux et bon du royaume que leurs sujets adorait. Le seul ombre de ce bonheur est l'absence d'enfants au sein du couple royal, ils avaient consultés plusieurs spécialistes à ce sujet mais aucun résultat. Un jour un démon leur proposa de réalisé leur rêves mais avec une condition que leur enfant soit à chaque nuit un démon. Rating M Malec, Sizzy, Clace MPreg**

 **\- Sanam Teri Kasam : Basé sur un film Bollywood sur le même nom, Magnus est quelqu'un qui n'aime personne et Alec est quelqu'un qui veut se faire aimer mais à cause d'une erreur, Alec se fait désapprouvait par sa famille. Magnus va venir en aide et ils tombent amoureux mais c'est une histoire d'amour sous le signe d'une malédiction. Rating T MALEC, SIZZY, CLACE**

 **\- Roméo doit mourir : Magnus s'est évade de prison après avoir entendu la nouvelle de la mort de son frère, il rentre à Idris pour venger sa mort. Il fait la connaissance d'Alexander qui lui aussi veut mettre un terme au affrontement de leurs familles après l'assassinat de son frère. Tiré du film de Roméo doit mourir Malec rating M**

 **\- Ramaiya vastavaiya : Magnus est amoureux d'Alec. Mais pour gagner son amour et l'approbation de sa famille, il doit travailler dans la ferme familiale d'Alec et pour prouver qu'il est digne de lui. Basé sur le film Bollywood du même nom rating K+ Malec**

 **\- Magnifique : Magnus bane est une kinésithérapeute talentueux et délurée qui a déjà soigné de grands joueurs de Baseball. Un collègue lui propose de s'occuper d'un roi d'Idris et de s'installer pendant toute la durée du traitement dans son palais à Alicante. Le roi Robert Ligtwood n'est pourtant pas un patient facile : peu investi dans sa guérison, il a déjà renvoyé des dizaines de kinés avant lui. D'autre part, sa famille dirigée par la reine Maryse rigide et conservatrice, a un mode de vie très éloigné de l'exubérante et franche Magnus. Pourtant, le jeune homme accepte l'offre à la grande joie de sa sœur qui le verrait bien marié à un prince. Et justement, le roi Robert a un fils, le beau mais distant Prince Alexander qui est déjà fiancé à une autre et obsédé par la gestion des affaires de sa famille. Rating T Basé sur le film Bollywood Khoobsurat Malec**

 **\- Magnus Alexander : L'histoire de la reine Victoria version the mortal Instruments Malec rating M Mpreg**

 **\- Gadar : L'histoire d'amour entre Magnus un demi-démon et Alec un demi-ange déchiré par la guerre de leur deux peuple. Basé sur le film bollywood Gadar Rating M Malec Mpreg**

 **\- Virgin blood : Alec vit avec son père super sexy Magnus, comment vivre avec sa vie de lycéen quand on a un homme super sexy. Basé sur le manga du même nom rating T Malec**

 **\- Conflict Lover : Depuis que son frère Jace s'est enfuie, Alec était obligé d'épouser le fiancé de celui-ci. Son mari est énigmatique et parfois un peu S sur les bords comment va se dérouler leur vie de jeunes marié ? Basé sur un manga du même nom Rating M. Malec**

 **Voilà le choix d'histoire que je vous laisse choisir, je mettrai la suite de Le sultan et le voleur ce soir comme promis.**


	46. Chapter 44

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review et je prends note de ton vote**

 **Alec barton: Je prends note de ton vote et j'espère que tu es satisfait de pouvoir voter XD et oui Jace et les canards une grande histoire d'amour ajoutait avec une Lynn bien décidée à pourrir la vie de son oncle**

 **Ylena; je prends note de ton vote et ne t'en fais pas si tu peux choisir les deux si tu veux**

 **Melie971: Je prends note de ton vote**

 **Guest: Merci ça me touche et je prends note de ton vote**

 **Nono 0109: si j'ai vu ton message et je prends note de ton vote**

 **Gwen : Je prends note de ton vote**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc ! N'oubliez pas de voter vous avez jusqu'à lundi prochain pour voter !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 44, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 44**_

Magnus évita un coup de Max pour l'attaquer à son tour, le petit garçon se défendit tant bien que mal contre la force de son beau-frère. Max utilisa la voltige en sautant au-dessus de Magnus qui fit un sourire en coin avant de se tourner pour stopper l'attaque de son beau-frère, Max recula et fit semblant de sauter avant de glisser par terre pour faire un cale-pied. Le sultan sauta légèrement ce qui le désavantagea, il se remit debout et fit un salto-arrière. Il se retourna et se fit désarmer par le sultan, celui-ci mit la pointe de son épée sur la gorge de Max. Il sourit à ça,

\- Bravo Max, tu t'améliores de jour en jour remarqua Jace en venant vers eux

\- Je sais mais le sultan est très fort déclara Max

\- C'est parce que je m'entraîne depuis que j'ai ton âge et encore je m'entraînais avec mon père et plusieurs soldats aussi expliqua Magnus

\- Waouh s'exclama Max admirant le sultan

Une tornade aux cheveux bruns claires fonça sur Max et le prit dans ses bras avant de le regarder partout, le petit garçon soupira longuement devant l'examen de Tessa.

\- Maman, je n'ai presque rien rassura Max blasé

\- Laisse-moi en juger déclara Tessa en le regardant

Il lança un regard suppliant à Magnus et Jace,

\- Tessa, laisse-le il n'a presque rien rassura Magnus

\- Parce que tu sais bien que je t'aurai dévissé la tête si c'était le cas répliqua Tessa

Magnus ria légèrement, Alec les rejoignit avec Lynn. Le sultan embrassa sa fille et son consort par-dessus son voile,

\- Papa babilla Lynn

\- Ma petite rose sourit Magnus en la prenant dans ses bras

Elle babilla dans ses bras sous les regards de tout le monde,

\- Bon tu viens Max, je t'emmène chez Catarina avertis Tessa

\- D'accord râla Max

\- Et sans râler sinon je te porte comme un bébé menaça Tessa

Il hocha la tête sans râler ce qui fit sourire ses deux frères,

\- Alors comment a tu trouver l'entraînement avec Max demanda Alec

\- Ton petit frère est très fort pour son âge en même temps très astucieux dans le combat répondit Magnus

\- Je vois souffla Alec

Ils se rendirent vers le harem après avoir salué Jace, Alec mit Lynn parmi les coussins. Elle jouait avec les jouets que son père lui donnait,

\- Tu vas faire les audiences demanda Alec

\- Pas tout de suite, je pense que je serai plus aux réunions avec les ministres au sujet de cette stupide guerre décréta Magnus

\- Je croyais que tu avais réglé la situation demanda Alec

\- Je sais mais beaucoup veulent que je participe à la guerre pour montrer au sultan Méliorn notre puissance soupira Magnus

\- A quoi ça sert tous ça au vu des centaines de vies en jeu commenta Alec en jouant avec sa fille

Magnus ne lui répondit pas mais le regardait jouer avec leur fille, celle-ci parlait dans son langage en jouant avec Alec.

\- De plus je raterai beaucoup de choses dans la vie de Lynn si je partais à la guerre déclara Magnus

\- C'est vrai sourit

\- Papa interpella Lynn

Le sultan se leva et prit sa fille dans ses bras et l'embrassa bruyamment dans le cou, elle gloussa sous le baiser.

\- Bien il faut que j'aille au bureau souffla Magnus

\- D'accord de toute façons nous allons nous promener n'est-ce pas ma rose demanda Alec

\- Mama ria Lynn

\- J'ai hâte qu'elle marche souhaita Magnus

Alec sourit et embrassa son mari légèrement avant de le regarder partir,

\- Tu viens ma puce, on va manger ensuite on va voir Church proposa Alec

Elle cria de joie, le consort fit venir son repas et la fit manger puis ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers les écuries. Le noiraud donna une carotte à Lynn pour qu'elle puisse la donner au cheval, celui-ci était ravi de les voir et croqua dans la carotte en hennissant. Elle lui caressa le museau, il lui donna des petits coups de tête ce qui la fit sourire.

\- Church t'aime beaucoup tu sais ma puce sourit Alec

Elle babilla dans son langage, ensuite ils se retrouvèrent dans le jardin tous les deux. Il regardait sa fille en train de marcher à quatre pattes, elle cueillit des fleurs et les donna à son père.

\- Tu veux que papa fasse une couronne de fleurs pour toi demanda Alec

\- Oui répondit Lynn

\- D'accord mais tu sais que les jardiniers seront en colère contre toi si tu cueilles les fleurs du jardin à chaque fois rigola Alec

Elle ria avant de continuer de cueillir les fleurs, Alec balança la tête en riant et fit la couronne de fleurs pour elle. Elle remarqua une rose rouge, elle crapahuta jusqu'à la rose. Elle essaya de la cueillir quand elle se fit piquer par les é se mit à pleurer,

\- LYNN s'écria Alec en venant la voir

Il la prit dans ses bras en la calmant,

\- Fais-voir à papa ta main demanda Alec avec douceur

Elle lui montra son doigt où une épine s'était logé, il prit le doigt et le mit dans sa bouche pour retirer l'épine.

\- C'est fini, papa à retirer l'épine qui te faisait mal consola Alec

Elle sanglota doucement avant de se calmer, elle mit sa tête dans le cou d'Alec.

\- On va voir Catarina pour qu'elle t'examine d'accord proposa Alec en frottant son dos

Elle gémit piteusement, ils se rendirent dans le bureau de Catarina.

\- Bonjour vos majestés, que puis-je faire pour vous demanda Catarina

\- Lynn s'est blessée avec une épine de rose répondit Alec

\- Laissez-moi regarder proposa Catarina

Alec lui confia Lynn, elle examina le doigt de la petite princesse et mit une petite crème sur sa blessure.

\- C'est bon, j'ai mis une petite crème pour ne pas que sa blessure s'infecte rassura Catarina en lui rendant la petite fille

\- Merci Catarina remercia Alec

\- Ce n'est rien votre altesse sourit Catarina

Alec lui rendit son sourire et s'en alla, il sortit avec sa fille. Celle-ci s'était endormi dans ses bras après toutes ses émotions, il se rendit dans la salle du trône. Il vit que son mari était en train de présider une réunion, ses ministres étaient en train de débattre sur un sujet qu'il ne comprenait pas trop. L'un d'eux les vit et s'inclina ce qui fit suivre les autres, Magnus tourna la tête vers Alec et sa fille.

\- De quoi parlez-vous demanda Alec

\- Nous parlons sur le fait que le royaume d'Edom devrait participer à la guerre répondit le ministre

\- Savez-vous ce que c'est une guerre questionna Alec en confiant sa fille à son mari

Le ministre regarda Alec confus,

\- Bien sûr votre altesse, la guerre est un conflit entre deux royaumes répondit le ministre

\- C'est votre propre définition, mais pour moi la guerre c'est un génocide qui engendre la mort et tuent des innocents qui sont avant tout des fils, des pères, des maris, des frères, des cousins et des amis. Vous croyez qu'une guerre règles les problèmes, vous faites erreur au contraire c'est la mort et la tristesse que vous allez engendrer expliqua Alec en marchant parmi les ministres

\- Son altesse à raison déclara un autre ministre

Tous murmurèrent suite à la déclaration d'Alec, ils approuvèrent l'idée du consort et s'inclinèrent avant de sortir de la salle. Il se tourna vers son mari qui berçait sa fille,

\- Tu leur as cloué le bec, je crois mon amour gloussa Magnus

\- Je sais mais je suis contre cette guerre inutile qui va tuer beaucoup de personnes répondit Alec en venant vers lui

Il l'embrassa tendrement, Lynn gémissait doucement. Magnus caressa ses cheveux en l'embrassant dessus

\- Il y a des traces de larmes sur ses joues alors que se passe-t-il demanda Magnus

\- Elle s'est piqué avec les épines des roses en voulant la cueillir répondit Alec

\- Oh ma chérie, tu t'es fait piquer par une méchant épine roucoula Magnus

Alec le regarda avec tendresse, Magnus lui sourit.

\- Tu es partis voir Catarina demanda Magnus

\- Oui, elle lui a mis une crème pour ne pas que ça s'infecte répondit Alec

\- Je vois, le choc et la douleur l'ont épuisé remarqua Magnus

Le consort s'assit sur l'accoudoir et caressa la tête endormie de sa fille,

\- Quel charmant tableau observa une voix féminine

Ils tournèrent la tête vers la source de la voix, ils virent Tessa qui souriait

Tessa demanda Magnus

Je suis passée et j'ai trouvé ce charmant tableau de famille sourit Tessa

Toi aussi tu as une charmante famille sourit Magnus

Elle sourit à ça, elle s'approcha d'eux.

\- D'ailleurs votre anniversaire de mariage approche lança Tessa

\- C'est vrai, le jour où notre vie s'est liée sourit Magnus en prenant la main d'Alec

Alec embrassa sa main doucement,

\- Vous avez prévu de faire quelque chose pour ça demanda Tessa

\- Juste un passage avec le peuple et une réception avec tout le monde répondit Magnus

\- Rien de prévu pour vous deux susurra Tessa d'un ton malicieux

Le noiraud rougit alors que Magnus fit un sourire en coin en haussant les sourcilles suggestivement,

\- Voyons frangine, c'est quelque chose d'intime s'indigna Magnus faussement

Alec soupira de soulagement en connaissant le tempérament de son mari,

\- Mais tu vas garder Lynn toute la nuit par contre ajouta Magnus

\- Magnus rougit Alec

Ils rigolèrent à son insu ce qui réveilla Lynn qui sanglota, il la prit dans ses bras et la berça. Elle se calma dans les bras d'Alec qui l'embrassa sur le front, plus tard Alec interpella sa belle-sœur dans le couloir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda Tessa

\- Je voudrais te demander quelque chose répondit Alec

\- Vas-y décréta la jeune femme

Il rougit et expliqua ce qu'il voulait, la brunette lui sourit.

\- Je vais t'aider sourit Tessa

\- Mais n'en parle pas à Magnus, je veux lui faire une surprise demanda Alec

\- Comme une tombe répondit Tessa en souriant

Tessa aida Alec à préparer quelque chose pour le cadeau d'anniversaire de mariage pour son mari, celui-ci ne se doutait pas de ce que préparait son amant. Le jour de leur anniversaire de mariage Alec se réveilla sous les baisers de Magnus dans son cou,

\- Bonjour mon amour salua Alec

\- Bonjour mon rayon de soleil salua Magnus

\- Rayon de soleil répéta Alec

\- Oui, tu es la lumière de ma vie révéla Magnus en le surplombant

Alec ria et l'embrassa doucement, son amant glissa sa main sur sa jambe. Il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou, il rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir. Il repoussa doucement son amant,

\- Magnus non stoppa Alec doucement

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, depuis quelques jours tu ne me laisses plus te toucher remarqua Magnus

\- Ce n'est rien juste que je voulais attendre aujourd'hui pour que tu me fasses l'amour mais ce soir stoppa Alec en arrêtant les lèvres de son amant

\- Je voudrais savoir ce que tu me réserves pour que tu me frustres à ce point soupira Magnus en se basculant pour se lever

Il gloussa en se levant à son tour, il enlaça son mari par-derrière et lui embrassa la nuque.

\- Joyeuse anniversaire chuchota Alec

\- Joyeuse anniversaire toi aussi répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent tous les deux,

\- Papa, mama appela Lynn

\- Bonjour ma chérie salua Magnus en la prenant dans ses bras pour la faire tourner ce qui la fit rire

Alec l'embrassa sur le front, elle babilla joyeusement dans les bras de ses parents. Ils prirent un bain avant de ressortir, Magnus se dirigea vers la salle d'audience. Tous s'inclinèrent devant lui,

\- Tout le conseil vous souhaite un très joyeux anniversaire à vous et son altesse le consort souhaita un conseiller

\- Je vous remercie remercia Magnus

Ils commencèrent la réunion, ils vaquèrent chacun à leurs occupations pendant que Tessa et Clary géraient les préparatifs de la fête. Alec était en train de se faire habiller par les tailleurs,

\- J'espère que Magnus va apprécier son cadeau souhaita Tessa d'un ton malicieux

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a l'attention de lui offrir, demanda Clary curieuse

Sa grande sœur lui avoua dans l'oreille alors qu'Alec rougissait furieusement, elle aussi rougi en abhorrant la même couleur que ses cheveux roux. Alec avait un costume noir avec des broderies bleu ciel en forme d'arabesque avec des perles et des diamants, il portait un bijou de tête qui faisait d'office de couronne. Lynn portait une petite robe rose avec un bijou de tête elle aussi en guise de couronne, ils se rendirent dans la cour du palais pour voir Magnus qui les attendait. Il portait un costume blanc avec des broderies noires et des perles blanches et dorées, Alec rougit légèrement devant le regard déshabilleur de son amant. Ils montèrent sur la monture et firent plusieurs tours dans la ville pour saluer le peuple qui les acclamait, Alec les salua de la main avec Lynn qui riait.

\- Le peuple t'aime beaucoup remarqua Magnus

\- Toi et moi nous avons réglé leur problème c'est pour cela répondit Alec

\- Je n'ai jamais regretté de t'avoir demandé en mariage avoua Magnus

\- Et moi je ne regrette pas d'être tombé amoureux de toi, car chaque jour je le suis de plus en plus déclara Alec

Magnus lui caressa le visage et l'embrassa tendrement sous les applaudissements des sujets, Lynn gloussa devant l'acclamation du peuple.

\- Regarde Lynn, bientôt ce peuple t'acclamera à ton tour quand tu seras devenu une sultane. Tu seras encore plus aimée que moi ma fille souhaita Magnus

Alec sourit devant les paroles de son mari, ils rentrèrent au palais. Ils étaient tous à la fête, chacun des invitées s'inclinèrent devant eux en leur adressant leurs vœux. Alec s'occupait de Lynn qui jouait sur le canapé en guise de trône,

\- Mama, miam-miam demanda Lynn

\- Je sais ma puce sourit Alec

Il prit la purée et lui donna, elle mangea goulûment son repas. Elle joua encore un peu avant de s'écrouler de fatigue, Alec la porta dans ses bras et alla voir sa belle-sœur.

\- Elle s'est endormi remarqua Tessa en la prenant

\- Oui, tu es sûr que tu pourras la garder toute la nuit demanda Alec

\- Oui bien sûr Alec, ce n'est pas la première fois que je la garde rassura Tessa

\- Merci Tessa remercia le noiraud

\- De rien, mais j'espère que tu es en pleine forme pour offrir ton cadeau à ton mari sourit Tessa taquin

Il rougit violemment en jetant un bref coup d'œil à son mari, après que la réception soit finie Alec soupira stressé de donner son cadeau à son mari. Celui-ci vint vers lui en le serrant dans ses bras.

\- Tu ne m'as pas offert de cadeau susurra Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Justement va m'attendre dans la salle du trône s'il te plait demanda Alec

Il haussa un sourcil et le relâcha en le laissant seul, il respira pour se donner du courage et se changea en rougissant. Magnus s'installa sur son trône et vit le rideau ce qui le fit sourire en se rappelant de la première fois où il avait dansé pour lui,

\- Tu vas danser pour moi demanda Magnus

Alec sourit derrière le rideau mais ne lui répondit pas, il fit signe au musicien. Le rideau s'ouvrit sur Alec qui dansait devant Magnus, celui-ci sourit encore plus. Alec mouvait ses hanches sensuellement ce qui le fit soupirer de plaisir, celui-ci regarda la taille de son mari en voulait les attraper et les voir se mouver d'une autre manière. Alec sourit devant le regard de luxure qu'avait son mari en vers lui, il passa à la deuxième étape de son plan et retira les bijoux qu'il avait sur lui lentement. Le sultan écarquilla les yeux, Alec bougeait en utilisant sa voltige. Il retira lentement sa veste avant de dénouer le foulard qu'il avait à la taille pour jouer avec dans sa danse, il s'avança vers son amant et mit le foulard autour de son cou en profitant pour effleurer ses lèvres avant de se redresser en faisant tinter ses chaînettes de cheville. Il bougea ses hanches en marchant lascivement en regardant par-dessus son épaule le sultan avec un sourire joueur, Magnus serra son accoudoir sous le désir qui coulait comme une rivière de larve dans ses veines en voyant la danse lascive de son amant. Il continua de danser avant de s'arrêter et enleva doucement son pantalon en se retrouvant nu devant lui, le sultan avait un regard affamé en parcourant son corps nu. Il plaça stratégiquement le foulard pour cacher son intimité, Alec termina sa danse en venant près de lui. Il l'embrassa et mordit le lobe de son oreille,

\- Joyeux anniversaire mon amour souhaita Alec

\- Dis-moi une chose avant que je te fasse crier comme tu n'as jamais crié, qui t'as aidé demanda Magnus

\- Tessa répondit Alec

\- Bien maintenant allons dans la chambre susurra Magnus

Il le porta comme un sac à patates en couvrant son intimité avec le foulard, il glissa un doigt dans l'intimité de son amant qui se retenait de gémir en voyant les domestiques. Arrivé dans la chambre il le jeta sur le lit et avant de monter dessus lentement tel un prédateur, Alec frémit devant le regard affamé de son amant. Il se jeta sur ses lèvres et se plaça entre ses jambes, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou avant de mordiller sa clavicule. Il descendit un peu plus au sud et mordilla ses tétons, Alec gémit de plaisir en agrippant les draps. Son amant descendit encore plus au sud et commença à le taquiner en évitant exprès son sexe, le consort gémit de frustration et de plaisir.

\- Magnus gémit Alec

Il gloussa en soufflant sur son sexe avant de le prendre en bouche, Alec haleta en se cambrant de plaisir. Magnus suçota le sexe de son amant en glissant un doigt en lui et le fit coulisser, il relâcha le membre et vint l'embrasser en buvant ses gémissements.

\- Je te veux gémit Alec en l'agrippant

Il se débarrassa de ses vêtements et le pénétra ce qui fit le crier de plaisir et de satisfaction, il ondula ses hanches en lui. Alec griffa le dos de son amant ce qui le fit grogner de plaisir, celui-ci essayait de trouver sa perle avant de l'entendre crier quand il buta sur quelque chose. Il sourit et continua de maltraiter la prostate de son amant, celui-ci était sur le bord de la jouissance et il commença à être joueur en s'arrêtant.

\- Magnus, non laisse-moi jouir mendia Alec

\- Pas question mon amour, tu as joué tout à l'heure maintenant c'est à mon tour gloussa Magnus

Il bougea à nouveau doucement en lui ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir, plusieurs fois le souverain retarda la jouissance de son amant en s'arrêtant avant de continuer de bouger en lui. Alec ne pouvait pas se masturber lui-même car Magnus tenait ses mains en sachant qu'il allait se masturber, il sanglota de plaisir. Il serra les dents en sentant sa délivrance monter, il se penchant en avant en le pénétrant encore plus. Alec n'avait plus la force de crier,

\- Jouis pour moi Alexander susurra Magnus en lui donna un coup de rein

Il se déversa sur son amant dans un cri sourd, il continua de bouger avant de se déverser à son tour en lui. Alec était presque dans les vapes, il se retira ce qui le fit grimacer. Il se bascula sur le côté en regardant son amant à moitié évanoui, il frissonna sous la fraîcheur de la nuit.

\- Je te déteste quand tu es comme ça avec moi bouda Alec

\- Ça comment demanda Magnus

Il rougit encore plus qu'il l'était,

\- Quand tu m'empêches de jouir souffla Alec

\- Mais ça vaut la chandelle de retarder ta jouissance sourit Magnus

Il ne répondit pas mais se leva et se mit à califourchon sur son mari, il l'embrassa et stimula le membre de son mari avant de le mettre en lui. Ils firent l'amour presque toute la nuit, Magnus se réveilla en entendant un bruit. Il se leva et se dégagea doucement de son amant, il vit Lily incliner devant lui,

\- Je suis venue vous souhaiter à sa majesté un très joyeux anniversaire souhaita Lily

\- Je te remercie Lily remercia Magnus

Elle fit son rapport comme à son habitude pour Magnus avant de partir, il retourna au lit avec Alec qui vint se blottir endormit contre lui. Le lendemain il se réveilla sous des baisers dans son cou,

\- Bonjour mon mari salua Alec

\- Bonjour mon mari salua Magnus à son tour

Ils s'embrassèrent avant que Magnus le renverse sur le lit pour lui faire l'amour encore une fois, ils allèrent récupérer Lynn. Celle-ci était en train de jouer avec Max, ils l'embrassèrent avant de parler avec Tessa. Lynn en voyant que son oncle n'était plus là rigola et marcha à quatre pattes un peu partout, elle voyait des fleurs sur la table haute.

\- Lynn tu viens embrasser papa car il doit partir travailler demanda Magnus en venant près d'elle

Il l'embrassa avant de partir, Alec la récupéra et partis dans le jardin. Elle marcha partout avant de regarder « sa mère » en train de l'observer de loin, elle se mit debout ce qui fit réagir Alec.

\- Viens voir mama demanda Alec en tendant les bras

Elle marcha quelques pas avant de tomber dans ses bras, il se réjouit de voir les premiers pas de sa fille. Il la porta jusqu'à la salle du trône,

\- Il faut que ton papa voit ça sourit Alec

Il entra en faisant stopper la réunion, Magnus se leva de son trône ce qui le froncer les sourcils.

\- Ne bouge pas et accroupis-toi demanda Alec sous les regards curieux de tout le monde

Il mit sa fille par terre,

\- Va voir papa demanda Alec

\- Papa babilla Lynn

Elle fit quelques pas hésitant vers Magnus qui fut heureux de voir ses premiers pas, il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa de partout.

\- Je t'aime ma petite puce, je suis fière de toi se réjouit Magnus en l'embrassant partout

Alec vint vers eux et l'embrassa aussi, tous autour d'eux les applaudirent.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la visite d'un souverain et le cadeau de Ragnor. Bisous glacées.**


	47. Chapter 45

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Tyciaa : Je prends note ton vote**

 **Ema : je prends note ton vote**

 **Maia0067: Ravie que ça te plaise et je prends note de ton vote**

 **Nono 0109 : elle a voulue offrir un cadeau en retard pour ses parents et Alec a eut un excellent idée de cadeau pour son mari**

 **Rachelle : je prends note de ton vote et oui une histoire se termine pour une autre une autre encore plus palpitant**

 **Grenouille-jordan : Je prends note de ton vote**

 **LtdCherry : D'accord je prends note de tes votes**

 **Ylena : ok je prend en considération ton deuxieme choix**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc ! N'oubliez pas de voter , vous avez jusqu'à lundi prochain pour voter !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 45, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 45**_

Alec regarda sa fille courir dans le jardin pour cueillir des fleurs, elle riait à gorge déployée. Depuis que Lynn savait marcher, elle adorait courir dans le jardin. Elle sourit en voyant Raphaël venir vers elle,

\- Lala interpella Lynn

\- Bonjour votre altesse sourit Raphaël en s'accroupissant devant elle

Elle babilla dans son langage, le consort s'approcha d'eux. Le général inclina la tête en regardant Alec,

\- Raphaël, comment vas-tu demanda Alec

\- Je vais très bien votre altesse,je suis passé après avoir entendu la princesse rigolée répondit le général

Il hocha la tête avant de sourire quand Lynn commença à tirer les cheveux de son parrain, celui-ci soupira de dépit en grimaçant de douleur.

\- Je vais la récupérer proposa Alec

\- Non, c'est bon votre altesse rassura Raphaël

Ils discutèrent sur le camp et les entraînements des soldats en marchant dans le couloir, Lynn riait en continuant de tirer sur les cheveux du général. Ils croisèrent Clary qui était en train de peindre, Raphaël s'inclina devant elle.

\- Général, Alec et bonjour ma petite chérie adorée roucoula Clary en prenant Lynn dans les bras

\- Bonjour Clary salua Alec

Raphaël s'excusa et s'inclina devant eux avant de partir, Clary embrassa sa nièce partout sur le visage ce qui la fit roucouler.

\- Je te la laisse parce que j'ai audience avec Magnus proposa Alec

\- Ne t'en fais pas vas-y de toute façon on va voir parrain Jace en train de s'entraîner hein ma cocotte minauda la rousse

\- Coin-coin souriait Lynn en tapant des mains

\- Oui, on va voir coin-coin gloussa sa tante

Alec balança la tête devant le surnom de sa fille envers son frère, celui-ci grinçait toujours des dents à chaque fois qu'il entendait. Il alla dans la salle d'audience et vit son mari seul, il était assoupi. Il vint caresser son visage doucement et l'embrassa chastement, il voulut reculer quand il sentit la langue de son amant s'immiscer sur ses lèvres pour demander accès à sa bouche. Le baiser chaste se transforma en baiser langoureux, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

\- Ça c'est un baiser de réveil remarqua Magnus

Il rougit avant de se dirigea vers son trône, le sultan le regarda aller s'asseoir.

\- Notre petite princesse est avec une de ces tantes conclues Magnus

\- Oui avec Clary répondit Alec

Il sourit avant de se tourner vers le garde qui venait d'entrer, il fit signe de faire entrer les sujets pour régler leurs problèmes. Ils réglèrent les problèmes des sujets, Alec soupira de fatigue après que le dernier sujet soit sortis de la salle.

\- Que c'est fatigant tous ça soupira Alec en s'allongea sur son canapé

\- Je sais renchérit Magnus en se levant de son trône

Il rejoignait son mari à grandes jambées, il s'assit près de lui et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il dévia ses lèvres de son cou pour mordiller sa peau, Alec soupira d'aise en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il glissa sa main dans son pantalon pour saisir son membre semi-dur, il haleta doucement de plaisir,

\- Magnus souffla Alec en en agrippant le gilet de son amant

Il masturba le membre de son amant et continua de parsemé des baisers papillons dans son cou, le noiraud s'accrocha au gilet de son amant. Magnus accéléra ses mouvements sur son membre ce qui le fit jouir, il se lécha les lèvres en sentant quelque chose de dur contre sa cuisse. Il fit redresser Magnus sur le canapé et l'embrassa dans le cou avant de faufiler sa main dans son pantalon, le sultan poussa des grognements de plaisir sous la masturbation. Il se déversa à son tour en grognant de plaisir, Alec retira sa main plein de sperme de son amant et la lécha sous son regard satisfait. Il sourit avant de l'embrasser à nouveau suavement, ils se levèrent et allèrent dans le harem pour se nettoyer. Alec avait son dos plaqué contre le torse de son amant, celui-ci l'embrassa dans le cou en répandant de l'eau sur lui.

\- Magnus, j'ai envie d'emmener Lynn dans la demeure familiale proposa Alec

Il s'arrêta de l'embrasser dans le cou et lui fit tourner la tête, il le regarda fixement avant de l'embrasser doucement.

\- Ça fait un moment que tu repousses l'échéance mais je t'accompagne répondit Magnus

\- Merci mon amour remercia Alec en se tournant complètement pour le serrer dans ses bras

Après le bain ils se rendirent dans les appartements de Clary et de Jace, ils éclatèrent de rire devant la scène qui se produisait devant eux. Lynn était à cheval sur Jace qui marchait à quatre pattes et celle-ci lui tenait les cheveux en guise de rêne, Clary sourit de malice.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici demanda Alec après s'être repris ce qui n'était pas le cas de son compagnon

\- Ta fille voulait faire du cheval aie grimaça Jace

\- Je vois souffla Alec amusé

Lynn rigola avant de voir ses parents, elle descendit du dos de Jace et courut vers eux.

\- Papa, mama appela Lynne en se dirigeant vers eux

Magnus l'attrapa et l'embrassa partout ce qui la fit rigoler sous la barbe de son père, Jace vérifia ses cheveux en se lamenta.

\- Je sens que je vais devenir chauve avant que je sois âgé se lamenta Jace

\- Coin-coin caqueta Lynn devant son parrain

\- Rappelle-moi pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit oui pour être ton parrain se lamenta Jace encore plus

\- Parce que tu ne peux pas dire non à sa petite bouille se moqua Magnus

Le blond fusilla son beau-frère des yeux alors que celui-ci lui lança un regard moqueur, Clary et Alec roulèrent des yeux devant la rivalité stupide de leurs compagnons respectifs.

\- Où est-ce que vous allez tous les trois demanda Clary

\- Nous allons à la demeure familiale, ça fait un moment que je voulais emmener Lynn là-bas répondit Alec en embrassant les cheveux de sa fille

Jace hocha la tête, ils laissèrent le couple seul avant de sortir hors de l'enceinte du palais. Ils se rendirent en palanquin, Alec sortit et regarda la maison de son enfance. Il eut un pincement au cœur comme à chaque fois qu'il venait, il ouvrit la maison et fit entrer son mari et sa fille à l'intérieur. Lynn babilla devant l'intérieur de la maison,

\- C'est la maison de ta mama ma chérie montra Magnus

\- Mama demanda Lynn

\- Oui, c'est la maison de tes défunts grands-parents renchérit Alec

Elle rigola sans réellement comprendre, Alec leur fit visiter toute la maison. En arrivant devant la chambre de ses parents, il caressa la porte avec tendresse. Magnus mit une main sur son épaule, Lynn sans attendre ses parents entra dans la pièce. Comme poussée par quelque chose elle se rendit dans l'armoire et retira quelque chose avant de tomber par terre dans un fracas sourd, le couple se précipita sur la petite fille pour voir si elle allait bien. Alec remarqua quelques choses au sol, il vit un coffre. Le coffre était de couleur bleue, Alec le ramassa et fronça les sourcils en la regardant

\- Tu sais que c'est demanda Magnus

\- Non réfuta Alec

Alec ouvrit la boîte et hoqueta de surprises en regardant à l'intérieur, il vit des petits bracelets d'enfant à l'intérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est demanda Magnus

\- Ce sont nos bracelets quand nous étions petits répondit Alec

\- Je vois souffla Magnus

\- Je croyais qu'Izzy les avait tous vendus murmura Alec

Lynn regarda les bracelets dans la main de son père et se pencha en avant pour en attraper un, son père fut étonné que celle-ci est prise celui-là.

\- Je parie qu'elle a pris le bracelet que tu avais étant petit conclu Magnus

\- C'est exact répondit Alec

Ils sourient devant le babillage de Lynn qui regardait le bracelet, il lui mit à son poignet ce qui la fit sourire. Il la prit dans ses bras avant de descendre vers le salon et se plaça devant l'épée familiale, le souverain les regarda.

\- Lynn, ceci est l'épée familiale de la famille Lightwood, cette épée se transmet de génération en génération par les chefs de la famille. Quand tu seras plus grande cette épée sera à toi en tant que nouvelle chef de la famille, tu devrais prêter serment en tant que nouvelle chef de la famille. Puis à ton tour comme mama tu la déposeras sur le mur pour dire que tu es la nouvelle chef de la famille expliqua Alec

Elle regarda l'épée avec admiration, Alec sourit et l'embrassa sur la tempe. Il se retourna pour voir son mari lui sourire, il l'embrassa chastement.

\- Rentrons proposa Alec

\- D'accord répondit Magnus

Ils sortirent de la maison, Lynn qui était dans les bras de son père avait vu un couple l'observer. Elle sourit en faisant au revoir de la main, Alec se retourna et ne vit personne après avoir vu sa fille dire au revoir. Il haussa les épaules et rentra dans le palanquin, ils rentrèrent dans le palais. Magnus se sépara de sa famille pour aller dans son bureau pour travailler,

\- Mama, miam-miam s'écria Lynn

\- Tu as faim ma puce, allez viens on va manger répondit Alec en l'emmenant manger

Il lui donna sa purée et le fit faire sa sieste près de lui, il lui caressa les cheveux en la contemplant.

\- Elle est très belle quand elle dort remarqua Tessa en entrant dans le salon

\- Oui sourit Alec en caressant ses cheveux

Elle sourit et s'assit parmi les coussins,

\- Où est Max demanda Alec

\- Il est avec Will et Jem en train d'étudier répondit Tessa

\- Je vois, nous sortons de ma maison révéla Alec

Elle acquiesça de la tête, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien avant qu'elle parte vaquer ses occupations. Le soir même Alec était blotti dans les bras de son mari,

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Il s'endormit dans ses bras sous les caresses de Magnus, celui-ci tourna la tête en ayant entendu du bruit. Il se leva et alla sur le balcon nu,

\- Parle demanda Magnus en regardant la ville

Jordan lui fit son rapport sur la guerre actuelle, il soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Que voulez-vous qu'on fasse votre majesté demanda Jordan

\- Dis à Lily qu'elle a carte blanche pour terminer cette guerre ordonna Magnus

\- Bien votre majesté répondit Jordan avant de disparaître

Il contempla la ville, il sentit des mains chaudes l'entourer aux niveau de sa taille. Il se tourna pour embrasser son amant,

\- Viens te coucher, le lit est froid sans toi à mes côtés chuchota Alec

Il le porta jusqu'à leur lit, ils s'endormirent. Alec se réveilla et vit que l'absence de Magnus près de lui, il alla vérifier sa fille qui était assis dans son berceau en jouant avec une rose. Il sourit en observant la rose en comprenant que la garde était passé voir sa fille, il prit la petite princesse en l'emmenant prendre son bain. Après ça il vaquait à ses occupations avant d'aller voir son mari, Lynn se détacha de lui pour courir vers son père sur le trône. Magnus l'attrapa sous les regards attendris de tous les conseillers et les ministres, il roucoula avec elle avant de congédier tout le monde. Alec vint embrasser le sultan chastement,

\- Bonjour toi salua Alec

\- Bonjour salua Magnus en souriant

Ils discutèrent en observant Lynn, celle-ci jouait avec l'accoudoir du trône. Un garde entra avec un petit message dans la main, il s'inclina devant eux et leur confia le message. Il lit le message avant de sourire de joie sous la curiosité de son amant,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe demanda Alec

\- Mon cher ami Ragnor va nous rendre visite au palais sourit Magnus

\- Ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu depuis notre première rencontre déclara Alec

\- Je sais, il vient voir Lynn après avoir entendu les nouvelles répondit Magnus

Ils regardèrent leur fille qui babilla en regardant l'accoudoir,

\- Je me demande ce que tu es en train de dire ma petite rose se demanda Magnus

\- Quelque chose du genre que ses parents son géniaux surtout son papa nargua Alec

\- Je pense qu'elle doit dire aussi « sa mama » est très gentil répliqua Magnus d'un ton taquin

Ils riaient doucement avant d'observer leur fille, quelques heurs plus tard le couple s'était réunis dans la cour royale pour accueillir Ragnor. Celui-ci arriva en marchant, Magnus ouvrit ses bras pour aller prendre son ami d'enfance.

\- Ça fait un bail, j'ai presque cru que tu t'es fait piquer par un scorpion et que ton cadavre était la proie des charognards se moqua Magnus en guise de salutation

\- Et toi je vois que le royaume va bien, j'ai cru qu'il allait être à feu et à sang en te connaissant répliqua Ragnor

\- Voyons mon petit pois, je suis un bon sultan nargua Magnus

\- Mouais peut-être ton père mais toi j'ai un doute taquina son meilleur ami

Ils rigolèrent ensemble, Alec s'approcha d'eux. Ragnor en voyant le consort s'inclina devant lui.

\- Votre altesse salua Ragnor

\- Relevez-vous vous n'avez pas à vous incliner devant moi réfuta Alec

\- Malgré que je sois le meilleur ami du sultan, je tiens à vous prouver mon profond respect envers vous répondit Ragnor

Il sourit devant la remarque de l'ermite, Lynn attira l'attention sur elle.

\- Mon ami, je te présente ma fille Lynn Maryse Lightwood-Bane présenta Magnus

\- Puis-je demanda Ragnor en tendant les bras

\- Bien sûr répondit Alec

Il prit la petite fille qui lui souriait,

\- C'est une belle petite fille, elle ressemble plus au consort remarque elle aurait été moche si elle te ressemblait nargua Ragnor

\- Connard insulta Magnus

\- Magnus langage gronda Alec

\- Désolé s'excusa Magnus en fusillant son meilleur ami du regard

Il la porta dans ses bras, elle ria avec lui. Elle vit les cheveux de Ragnor qui était légèrement vert avant de tirer dessus, il cria de douleur.

\- Lynn gronda Alec en la récupérant

\- Mama réfuta Lynn en voulait aller dans les bras de Ragnor

\- Eh bien elle est farceuse comme son père remarqua Ragnor en passant une main dans ses cheveux

\- Excusez-moi Ragnor mais Lynn à une sale manie de tirer les cheveux des gens expliqua Alec

\- Ce n'est rien mais elle est très coquine, si je ne savais pas qu'elle était adoptée j'aurais pu penser que vous aviez vraiment conçu cette enfant déclara Ragnor

\- Qui te dit qu'elle est adoptée, nous l'avons conçu vraiment. Alexander l'a porté en lui pendant neuf mois avant d'accoucher raconta Magnus d'un ton narquois

\- Comment tu fais pour le supporter parce qu'à la longue je l'aurai étouffé dans son sommeil où glisser une vipère pendant qu'il dormait demanda Ragnor en pointant le doigt sur Magnus

Alec rigola devant les chamailleries des deux amis, la petite princesse rigolait aussi devant la scène.

\- RAGNOR interpella une voix féminine

Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir Clary, Tessa et leurs compagnons venir vers eux, l'ermite s'inclina devant eux ce qui provoqua des regards blasés.

\- Mes hommages princesses salua Ragnor

\- Tu n'as pas beaucoup changé Ragnor, toujours le même sourit Tessa

\- Et vous donc, d'ailleurs félicitation pour votre fils adoptif félicita Ragnor

\- Merci beaucoup, Max appela Tessa en regardant son fils

Il sortit timidement de derrière sa mère,

\- Je te présente Ragnor Fell un ami d'enfance, Ragnor je te présente mon fils Max présenta Tessa

\- Ravie de te rencontrer jeune homme répondit Ragnor

\- Moi aussi je suis ravie de vous rencontrer répondit Max

Ragnor fit la connaissance de tout le monde et fut étonné de voir que le trio de frères.

\- Notre sœur vit dans un autre royaume en tant que reine déclara Alec

\- Je comprends mieux, bon excusez-moi mais il commence à se faire tard et je dois retourner dans le désert répondit Ragnor

\- D'accord, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester au palais demanda Magnus

\- Non la vie de luxe n'est pas pour moi réfuta Ragnor

\- Comme tu voudras répondit Magnus

Il était sur le point de partir quand il se tourna vers eux et sortit un petit sifflet de sa poche,

\- J'allais oublier, voici un petit cadeau pour la princesse déclara l'ermite en sifflant

Le sifflet ne produit aucun son mais ils virent deux ombres venir vers. Deux faucons pèlerins se posèrent sur ses bras, Lynn en voyant les oiseaux rigola et tendit la main.

\- Ce sont des faucons pèlerins, ils sont très loyaux et fidèles décréta Ragnor

\- Comment tu as dressé ses oiseaux demanda Magnus

\- En fait je les ai trouvé dans un nid encore dans leurs coquilles, mais je n'ai pas eu le cœur à les casser pour les manger alors je les ai couvert et je les ai dressé raconta Ragnor

\- En quelque sorte ils sont tes enfants déduit Magnus avec un sourire

Il souffla avec dédain vers son meilleur ami, Alec remercia l'ermite pour le cadeau. Il les salua avant d'aller dans le désert, Magnus prit les faucons et les donna à l'un des soldats pour qu'il s'en occupe. Ils rentrèrent au palais en discutant en famille, quelques jours plus tard Alec suivit sa fille qui courait dans les couloirs. Ils se rendirent dans la salle du trône où Magnus venait de terminer sa réunion, elle courra dans ses bras. Le souverain la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front,

\- Comment va ma petite princesse demanda Magnus

Elle babillait ce qui fit sourire Magnus, Alec s'assit sur son trône en les regardant.

\- La réunion s'est bien passé demanda Alec

\- A peu près souffla Magnus

\- La guerre demanda Alec

\- Elle s'est terminé sur l'assassinat de Méliorn, comme celui-ci est mort sans héritier c'est son demi-frère qui reprend le trône et il a cessé la guerre en proposant un traité de paix raconta Magnus d'un ton badin

Alec le regarda soupçonneux mais il ne dit rien, un garde entra dans la salle en apportant un rouleau. Il lit le rouleau avant de prendre sa fille dans ses bras,

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe questionna Alec

\- Je dois voir biscuit répondit Magnus

Ils se rendirent dans les appartements de Clary, celle-ci était en train de converser avec Tessa. Ils rentrèrent dans le salon pour que Magnus remette le parchemin à sa sœur, celle-ci ouvrit le parchemin et regarda à l'intérieur. Elle eut un éclat de joie en regardant son frère,

\- C'est vrai demanda Clary

\- Comme tu peux le constater oui sourit Magnus

Elle trépignait de joie en lisant le parchemin, Tessa les regarda confuse.

\- Luke vient nous rendre visite avoua Magnus

\- Qui est Luke demanda Jace en entrant dans le salon

\- Luke est mon beau-père, tu ne te souviens pas ce que je t'ai raconté sur lui demanda Clary en mettant les mains sur ses hanches

\- Pardon, je suis désolé alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec lui demanda Jace

\- Eh bien il va venir pour un voyage politique sourit Clary de joie

\- C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu Luke ajouta Tessa

Magnus hocha la tête pour approuver les dires de sa sœur, quelque temps plus tard une grande procession arriva dans la cour royale. Clary sourit d'impatience, un homme de grande taille descendit de son cheval. Il avait les yeux bleus et les cheveux en brun en broussaille, il était habillé d'un costume brun avec des arabesques de couleur sable. Il portait son sabre avec une gravure de tête de loup, Clary s'élança dans ses bras et il la serra en posant la main dans ses cheveux.

\- Bonjour Clary, comment vas-tu demanda l'homme

\- Je vais très bien et toi le voyage n'était pas fatigant demanda Clary

\- Tu me connais, je suis assez résistant. Mais laisse-moi te regarder, hier je te voyais encore comme une petite fille pleine de peinture sur le visage et maintenant c'est une ravissante jeune femme qui se tient devant moi complimenta l'homme en la faisant tourner

Elle ria avant de l'emmener vers les restes membres de sa famille, Magnus s'approcha de lui.

\- Je suis ravie te revoir Luke, j'espère que tu n'as pas eu trop d'ennuie espéra Magnus

\- Non ça va Magnus, merci de t'inquiéter et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir assisté à ton mariage et à celui de Clary s'excusa Luke

\- Ce n'est rien, je sais que c'est d'avoir des engagements rassura Magnus

\- Mais tu me présente ton mari demanda Luke en souriant

\- Je te présentes Alexander Gédéon Lightwood-Bane mon époux et dans ses bras c'est notre fille Lynn Maryse Lightwood-Bane présenta Magnus en mettant une main derrière le dos de son mari

\- Ravie de vous rencontrer votre altesse enchanta Luke

\- Moi de même roi Lucian répondit Alec

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils en regardant Alec,

\- Lightwood ? Avez-vous un lien de parenté avec Robert Lightwood demanda Luke

\- Oui, c'était mon père répondit Alec

\- Ça par exemple j'avais entendu dire qu'il avait eu des enfants mais je n'aurais jamais cru rencontrer l'un d'eux, d'ailleurs comment va ton père je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle de lui depuis longtemps demanda Luke

Alec se mordit les lèvres en regardant ses deux frères,

\- Mon père est décédé, ça fera presque 7 ans maintenant avoua Alec

\- Oh je suis désolé, je ne savais pas qu'il est décédé maintenant ça explique beaucoup de choses. Ton père et moi étions de grands amis ensuite il a rencontré ta mère et nous avons cessé de nous voir raconta Luke

\- Je suis honoré de renconter une personne qui connaissait mon père remercia Alec

\- C'est la moindre des choses sourit Luke

\- Luke d'ailleurs je te présente mon mari Jace Lightwood qui est le frère d'Alec présenta Clary

Luke posa les yeux sur Jace en souriant avant de tendre la main, Jace prit sa main avant de grimacer légèrement en sentant la poigne de fer que Luke lui donnait. Il fut mal à l'aise devant le regard noir de son beau-père, celui-ci s'approcha de lui.

\- Même si tu es son mari et que Magnus a commis l'erreur de te donner sa main, moi je ne le ferrai pas car je n'ai pas confiance en toi. J'ai une grande armée qui a pour seul but de me servir, tu brises le cœur de ma fille je n'hésiterai pas à t'envoyer mon armée te poursuivre jusqu'au tréfonds de l'enfer est-ce clair menaça Luke

\- Comme du cristal pâlit Jace

\- Bien bon garçon sourit Luke en le relâchant

Le blondin se cacha derrière sa femme sous les regards amusés de tout le monde, Lynn rigola en se foutant de la gueule de son parrain. Luke fut content de retrouver tout le monde, il parla de politique avec Magnus. Alec bascula essoufflé sur le lit les joues rouges, Magnus le regarda avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu sais que je déteste quand tu joues avec ça gronda Alec

\- Mais ça vaut la chandelle de toujours retarder ta jouissance sourit Magnus

Il fit la moue ce qui fit rire son amant,

\- Alors Luke t'a proposé beaucoup de choses demanda Alec

\- Oui il m'a proposé des échanges commerciaux et d'autres choses, répondit Magnus

\- Il va ramener Clary avec lui questionna Alec

\- Je ne sais pas c'est à elle de décider si elle veut partir avec Luke ou pas en sachant que son mari est là répondit Magnus

\- Si j'étais elle, j'aurai été heureux de retrouver mon royaume là où j'ai grandi mais je pense que tu me manquerais trop avoua Alec

\- Toi aussi tu me manquerais répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, Magnus le surplomba de son corps.

\- Nous l'avons fait trois fois d'affilée et tu veux encore le faire gémit Alec en rejetant la tête

\- Oui susurra Magnus

Il gloussa avant de gémir de plaisir sous les caresses et les baisers,

\- AH COIN-COIN cria Lynn dans son berceau

Le couple s'arrêta pour regarder le berceau, Alec se leva pour vérifier sa fille.

\- Alors demanda Magnus

\- Je crois qu'elle est en train de dormir constata Alec

\- Je te parie qu'elle était en train de rêver qu'elle tire les cheveux de ton frère ricana Magnus

\- Magnus ce n'est pas drôle gronda Alec

Il ria avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour le faire basculer sous lui pour continuer ce qu'il était en train de faire.

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le retour de Lorenzo et la femme de Lorenzo. Bisous glacées.**


	48. Chapter 46

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067 : Disons elle adore avoir l'attention sur elle, oui pauvre Jace il est la distraction préférée de la petite puce. En fait j'hésitait entre les faucons ou un cheval et puis j'ai préféré les faucons**

 **Nono 0109 : Tu vas encore fondre dans ce chapitre et non Luke ne vas pas emmener Clay même si l'envie de éloigner sa fille adoptive loin de Jace pour la protégér XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !** **N'oubliez pas de voter, vous avez jusqu'à lundi prochain pour le faire !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 46, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 46**_

Lynn courait en rigolant en s'arrêtant pour voir si « sa mère » la suivait, elle se mit à courir dans le couloir. Alec sourit et courra pour attraper sa fille pour la faire tourner dans les airs,

\- Mama rigola Lynn

\- Allez viens ma petite puce on va aller voir un peu les animaux avant d'aller voir ton père proposa Alec

\- Papa riait Lynn

Il la reposa par terre et lui prit la main pour l'emmener dans l'écurie, elle lâcha la main de son père et courut vers Church. Le cheval se baissa pour lui donner quelques coup de tête pour quémander quelques caresses, elle gloussa et caressa l'animal.

\- Tu donnes à Church quelques fruits ma chérie demanda Alec

Elle acquiesça de la tête et prit la pomme dans la main de son père pour la donner au cheval, celui-ci hennissait de joie.

\- Il est ravi que tu lui donnes des pommes sourit Alec

Ils donnèrent plusieurs pommes et des carottes aux chevaux, ils se dirigèrent vers la fontaine d'eau pour nourrir les poissons. Lynn prit quelques graines dans la main d'Alec et les jeta dans le bassin, celle-ci vit les fleurs dans le jardin arrêta et se précipita sur les fleurs. Alec donna toutes les graines aux poissons avant de suivre sa fille, elle cueillit plusieurs fleurs dans ses mains.

\- Tu es une vraie princesse des fleurs gloussa Alec

\- Mama, interpella Lynn en lui donnant les fleurs

\- D'accord mama va faire une couronne de fleurs pour toi sourit Alec en s'installant pour faire la couronne de fleurs

Lynn s'éloigna sous la surveillance du consort qui faisait toujours la couronne de fleurs, il sourit en voyant sa fille curieuse devant une grenouille. Elle l'observa avant de pointer son doigt pour rigoler, un papillon vint voler près d'elle. Elle essaya de l'attraper avec ses mains, elle tendit la main vers le haut. Elle retourna vers les fleurs en gloussant, Alec termina la couronne de fleurs et la mit sur la tête de sa fille qui riait.

\- Bien maintenant votre altesse est-ce qu'on va voir papa où tu veux voir tata et coin-coin demanda Alec

\- Coin-coin rigola Lynn

\- Alors va pour coin-coin sourit Alec

Il lui prit la main et l'amena vers le camp d'entraînement, il vit son mari en train de s'entraîner à l'épée avec Raphaël.

\- Papa appela Lynn

\- Papa est en train de s'entraîner ma chérie répondit Alec

Jace vint vers eux, Lynn eut un éclat de malice en voyant son parrain.

\- Coin-coin chantonna Lynn envers Jace

\- Lynn soit gentille arrête de m'appeler comme ça, car tu vois les canards sont des créatures diaboliques déclara Jace

\- Coin-coin riait Lynn

Le blondinet soupira déconcerté par sa filleule qui faisait tout son possible pour ennuyer son parrain, Alec fut amusé par la scène et détourna le regard pour regarder son mari.

\- Ça fait combien de temps qu'il s'entraîne demanda Alec

\- Ils viennent tous juste de commencer répondit Jace

Ils regardèrent le duel opposant Magnus et son général, le sultan évita les attaques de son général et lui donna des coups de riposte. Il glissa avant de faire un salto-arrière pour se remettre debout, il para l'attaque de Raphaël ce qui fit entrechoquer leurs épées. Ils firent une prise de force gagnée par Magnus qui lui fit un cale-pied, le général tomba par terre et roula sur le côté pour éviter un coup de son souverain. Il se remit de debout sous les encouragements des soldats, ils se tournèrent autour avant de s'affronter à nouveau. Magnus se baissa pour éviter un coup d'épée avant de se lever pour désarmer son ami, celui-ci anticipa le coup et recula pour éviter d'être désarmé. Ils continuèrent de s'affronter avant de se terminer sur la victoire de Magnus, tous crièrent de joie de la victoire de leur sultan. Alec observa son mari aider son vieil ami à se remettre debout, le souverain vit sa famille les observer et s'approcha d'eux. Lynn gigota dans les bras du consort qui la mit par terre, elle courut dans les bras de Magnus qui l'attrapa et la fit tourner dans les airs ce qui la fit rire. Il l'embrassa sur le front et ramassa sa couronne de fleurs qui était tombé par terre, il s'avança vers son mari et l'embrassa sur le voile.

\- Très beau duel complimenta Alec

Il lui fit un sourire de remerciement, le général vint près d'eux et s'inclina devant Alec,

\- Votre altesse salua Raphaël

\- Général salua Alec

Il se remit debout,

\- Lala demanda Lynn en gigotant pour aller dans les bras de Raphaël

Magnus lui confie sa fille, elle commença à tirer les cheveux de son deuxième parrain. Celui-ci grimaça de douleur,

\- Lynn gronda Alec en voulant la récupérer

\- Ce n'est rien votre altesse rassura Raphaël

Le sultan ricana moqueusement et se fit fusiller du regard par son compagnon, il haussa les épaules avant de venir l'embrasser sur la joue avant de partir vers le palais. Alec le regarda partir en soupirant discrètement car celui-ci était plein de sueur ce qui le faisait le désirer, il tourna la tête et vit le sourire moqueur de Jace. Il rougit et détourna la tête, il entendit son frère rire bruyamment. Il croisa les bras et observa sa fille qui torturait le général en lui tirant les cheveux, un bras se posa sur ses épaules,

\- Tu sais tu peux aller le rejoindre pendant que le général et moi nous veillons sur la petite fleur sauvage proposa Jace

Ses joues furent écarlates avant d'acquiescer de la tête, il rentra au palais et se dirigea vers le bureau de son amant. Il entra et le vit en train de lire un parchemin tout en notant, le calife leva la tête pour voir son amant devant lui. Il sourit en lisant de la luxure dans ses yeux,

\- Une petite pause ne me fera pas trop de mal susurra Magnus

Alec s'avança en se déshabillant, il se mit califourchon sur son mari. Il rejeta sa tête la bouche entre ouverte après un cri de jouissance, Magnus grogna de jouissance et le regarda.

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Il se retira de son amant, celui-ci se leva et ramassa ses vêtements pour se rhabiller. Magnus se lécha les lèvres en observant l'intimité de son amant plein de son sperme, n'en pouvant plus il se leva et se colla à lui. Alec soupira de plaisir,

\- On vient de le faire et tu veux encore le faire gémit Alec en le sentant le pénétrer

\- Le fait de voir tes fesses plein de mon essence m'a encore donné envie de toi susurra Magnus en ondulant ses hanches en lui

Après avoir fait l'amour encore une fois, Alec était extatique parmi les coussins en ronronnant de plaisir. Magnus était retourné à son bureau pour continuer son travail, un garde entra s'inclina devant lui pour lui remettre un parchemin avant de repartir sans jeter un regard à Alec qui était encore nu. Il lit le parchemin, le consort se redressa en regardant son amant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe demanda Alec

\- Juste qu'une missive du capitaine Lorenzo qui me dit qu'il revient après avoir accompli sa mission répondit Magnus

\- Je suis content qu'il revienne au royaume, vas-tu le récompenser demanda Alec en se levant pour s'habiller

\- Je le pense répondit Magnus

Il s'habilla avant de contourner le bureau de son époux pour l'embrasser langoureusement,

\- Je vais aller chercher Lynn, tu vas passer ta journée dans le bureau questionna Alec en remettant son voile

\- Oui, j'ai beaucoup d'affaires à traiter et à vérifier répondit Magnus

\- Très bien, je te laisse finir ton travail sourit Alec

Il lui sourit tendrement avant de partir, il se rendit au camp d'entraînement pour récupérer sa fille. Il sourit en voyant sa fille près de Raphaël donner des ordres aux soldats pendant leur entraînement, le général était amusé voir sa filleule donner des ordres dans son langage. Alec s'approcha de sa fille,

\- Toi aussi tu entraînes les soldats rigola Alec

\- Mama baba tata répondit Lynn en pointant les soldats

\- Elle n'a pas causé d'ennui j'espère demanda Alec

\- Non, elle donnait simplement des ordres aux soldats pour l'entraînement répondit Raphaël

Le consort rigola et prit la main de sa fille pour l'emmener vers le palais,

\- On va aller manger un morceau ensuite on va se promener en ville d'accord proposa Alec

\- Miam sourit Lynn

Il donna la purée à sa fille avant de partir dans le bureau de Magnus pour lui demander l'autorisation pour sortir hors de l'enceinte du palais, après avoir eu l'autorisation le père et la fille allèrent flâner en ville. Les marchands s'inclinèrent devant eux et vinrent leur proposer des produits auprès d'eux, ils marchèrent quand Lynn lâcha la main de son père pour aller vers les fleurs. Il vint près du vendeur qui s'inclina devant lui,

\- Mama leur ah babilla Lynn

\- Mama voit les fleurs ma chérie sourit Alec

\- Puis-je vous offrir les fleurs proposa la fleuriste

\- Non ce sera bon réfuta Alec

Il prit la main de Lynn et continua de marcher, ils allèrent vers la maison d'enfance d'Alec. Ils rentrèrent dedans, la petite fille commença à courir partout en riant. Alec s'assit dans le salon en l'observant, il eut un regard nostalgique en regardant la pièce. Ils passèrent du temps dans la maison avant de rentrer au palais, Magnus les attendait à l'entrée.

\- Papa s'écria Lynn en courant vers son père

\- Alors tu as apprécié ta promenade ma petite rose demanda Magnus

Elle lui parla de sa journée dans son langage, le noiraud s'avança vers eux.

\- Elle a été sage durant la promenade révéla Alec en caressant la tête de sa fille

Magnus sourit et embrassa sa fille bruyamment, ils allèrent au harem. Ils couchèrent Lynn dans son berceau et l'observèrent,

\- Un vrai petit ange observa Magnus

\- Oui et dire dans quelque temps elle aura un an soupira Alec nostalgique

\- Je sais, elle grandit trop vite à mon goût déclara Magnus en posant sa tête sur son épaule

Ils la contemplèrent endormi avant de décider de faire pareille, au beau milieu de la nuit Magnus se leva en ayant entendu un bruit.

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Magnus en se rendant sur le balcon

\- Rien de grave votre majesté rassura Lily

\- Tu es venu voir Lynn c'est cela comprit Magnus

\- C'est exact votre majesté répondit l'espionne du royaume

Il sourit et hocha la tête en retournant dormir près de son consort après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil sur son enfant, Lily vint déposer un cadeau pour la petite princesse avant de s'évaporer dans la nuit. Quelques jours plus tard Alec se réveilla,

\- Tu es réveillé remarqua Magnus en le gardant

\- Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps demanda Alec

\- A peine quelques minutes, je profitais de ton sommeil pour te contempler déclara Magnus

Il rougit légèrement à ça, il se leva pour aller prendre sa fille. Il la ramena dans le lit, Alec embrassa sa fille sur le front.

\- Tu as bien dormi ma chérie demanda Alec

\- Mama gémit Lynn en venant se réfugier dans ses bras

\- Je crois qu'elle a mal dormi cette nuit remarqua Magnus

Alec lui caressa le dos doucement en l'embrassant dans ses cheveux,

\- Donc pas de bain demanda Magnus

Lynn releva la tête en arborant un regard malicieux en entendant le mot bain, le couple éclata de rire devant la malice de leur fille. Ils rendirent dans le hammam pour prendre leur bain, la petite fille éclaboussa ses deux parents ce qui les fit rire.

\- Eh bien ma petite princesse est ravie de prendre son bain gloussa Magnus

Elle rigola en tapant dans l'eau, il se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front. Une servante entra dans le hammam et s'inclina derrière la cloison,

\- Majesté, le conseil vous demande avertis la servante

\- Dites-leur que j'arrive répondit Magnus

\- Très bien souffla la servante

Magnus sortit du bain, Alec observa le corps d'apollon de son amant et fit un soupir rêveur. Le sultan entendit le soupir de son consort,

\- J'ai l'impression que mon consort a du désir à satisfaire taquina Magnus en le regardant par-dessus son épaule

\- Et il compte sur son sultan pour le satisfaire répondit Alec d'un ton malicieux

\- Rejoins-moi dans mon bureau plus tard pour qu'on règle ce problème de désir gloussa Magnus

Il rougit furieusement et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, il sortit du bain avec sa fille qui protesta en voulant rester dans le bain.

\- Il faut qu'on sorte du bain ma chérie sinon tu vas prendre froid apaisa Alec en l'essuyant

Elle fronça les sourcils avant babiller à tout va, il l'emmena vers les appartements de Tessa. Celle-ci était en train de faire lire à Max un livre,

\- Alec, Lynn s'écria Max

\- Salut petit frère salua Alec

\- Bonjour ma petite rose roucoula Tessa en la prenant dans ses bras

Il resta un moment avec eux avant d'embrasser sa fille et de partir, il se dirigea vers la salle du trône et alla se mettre sur son trône. Il écouta les conseillers et ministres s'exprimer sur divers sujets concernant le royaume, chacun d'eux donnait son opinion. Alec réfléchissait sur l'un des sujets,

\- Je ne pense pas que c'est faisable lança Alec

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, il rougit légèrement en remerciant le rideau qui le cachait. Il donna son opinion au conseil,

\- Je comprends votre opinion votre altesse mais c'est délicat réfuta un conseiller

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas accorder du crédit au peuple pour ça demanda Alec

Il incita à voir les choses sous un autre angle ce qu'approuva le conseil, Magnus avait un sourire de fierté sur les lèvres. Le conseil s'inclina devant eux avant de s'en aller,

\- Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir épousé, tu es véritable consort pour le royaume loua Magnus

\- Et toi tu es un excellent sultan renchéri Alec

Ils se lancèrent des regards d'amour, un garde entra dans la salle et s'inclina devant eux.

\- Votre majesté, le capitaine de la garde Lorenzo Rey demande audience avec vous répondit le garde

\- Bien faites-le entrer répondit Magnus en se redressant sur son trône

Le capitaine entra dans la salle accompagné d'une femme, elle avait des cheveux blonds avec des yeux marron. Elle portait un soutien-gorge bleu avec un pantalon bouffant, ils s'inclinèrent devant eux.

\- Vos majestés, je suis de retour après avoir repoussé les brigands qui menaçaient le village près de la frontière du royaume déclara Lorenzo

\- Je suis extrêmement heureux de vous revoir capitaine, d'ailleurs je vais organiser une fête en votre honneur décréta Magnus

\- C'est trop d'honneur pour moi votre majesté, à ce propos je vous présente ma femme Jessamine Rey présenta Lorenzo

\- Je suis honorée de faire la connaissance de vos majestés salua Jessamine

\- Moi de même madame souris Magnus

\- Je vous souhaite plein de bonheur dans votre vie conjugale souhaita Alec derrière le rideau

\- Je vous remercie votre altesse remercia Jessamine

Ils s'inclinèrent à nouveau avant de partir, Jessamine s'accrocha aux bras de son mari.

\- Je suis heureuse d'avoir rencontré le sultan et le consort, j'ai hâte d'être amie avec le consort souhaita Jessamine

\- Le consort est quelqu'un de bien et très généreux avec le peuple de même que le sultan déclara Lorenzo

\- En plus le palais est très beau s'extasia Jessamine en regardant partout

\- Oui, je te préviens le sultan et le consort sont très bons mais il ne faut pas les provoquer sinon c'est la mort assurée prévint Lorenzo

\- J'ai compris mon mari, bien rentrons chez nous sourit Jessamine

Il sourit et la ramena chez eux,

\- Il forme un très joli couple tous les deux remarqua Alec

\- C'est vrai qu'il forme un très joli couple renchéri Magnus

Ils discutèrent sur le couple du capitaine avant de commencer les audiences, Magnus comme promis organisa une fête en l'honneur du capitaine pour son retour. Tous l'acclamèrent et portèrent un toast en son honneur,

\- Je vous remercie tout en particulier vos majestés, c'est un honneur de servir le royaume sous le règne d'un grand sultan comme sa majesté et le consort. J'espère que je serai encore de ce monde pour servir son altesse la princesse Lynn quand elle sera sultane souhaita Lorenzo

Tous applaudirent devant son souhait, Alec qui avait Lynn dans les bras l'applaudit. Magnus leva son verre,

\- De ma part je le souhaite aussi capitane ajouta Magnus

Alec sourit à l'acte de son époux, la fête battait son plein. Jessamine se faufilait parmi les gens de la noblesse en parlant avec eux, Lynn commençait à s'endormir dans le canapé sous la surveillance d'Alec.

\- Elle s'endort demanda Magnus en voyant sa fille

\- Oui, c'est l'heure de la coucher répondit Alec

\- Emporte-la dans la chambre pour dormir, je te rejoins immédiatement proposa Magnus

\- D'accord répondit Alec en prenant Lynn endormis dans ses bras

Il se leva et le garde annonça le départ d'Alec et de Lynn, il entra dans le harem. Il déposa sa fille dans son berceau.

\- Bonne nuit ma chérie souhaita Alec après l'avoir embrassé sur le front

Il enleva son voile quand il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, il vit son mari entrer dans la pièce. Il vint près de lui en l'embrassant,

\- Lynn demanda Magnus

Il lui montra leur fille dans le berceau, celle-ci riait dans son sommeil.

\- Je me demande qu'est-ce qu'elle fait comme rêve questionna Alec

\- Je pense qu'elle rêve de champs de fleurs à perte de vue répondit Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- C'est vrai qu'elle aime beaucoup les fleurs sourit Alec

Il tourna la tête et l'embrassa derechef, Magnus l'entraîna vers le lit. Ils tombèrent sur le lit, Alec à califourchon sur le bassin de son amant, Magnus embrassa son cou et le fit basculer sur le lit pour le surplomber. Il gémit de plaisir avant de frotter son bassin contre celui de son amant,

\- Alexander gémit Magnus d'une voix rauque

Alec faufila sa main dans le pantalon de son amant et le masturba, Magnus l'embrassa et fit glisser sa main dans le pantalon d'Alec pour le masturber à son tour. Alec gémit de plaisir. Il repoussa son amant pour se débarrasser de ses vêtements avec ceux de Magnus, il fit allonger son compagnon avant de se tourner pour présenter son intimité, il prit en bouche son membre pendant que Magnus le masturba d'une main et glissa sa langue sur son anus. Alec s'étouffa dans son gémissement ce qui envoya des charges de plaisir à Magnus sur son membre, il se positionna sur le sexe et le fit pénétrer en lui en gémissant de plaisir et de satisfaction d'être remplie. Il ondula son bassin en gémissant de plaisir, Magnus lui donna plusieurs coups de hanche en lui. Il le fit basculer sur le lit en ressortant son sexe pour le faire entrer brusquement en frappant la prostate de son amant qui criait de plaisir, le consort plaça ses mains sur son dos et le griffa ce qui le fit grogner. Il ondula ses hanches, il prit les jambes d'Alec et les plaça sur son épaule et le pénétra encore plus. Alec agrippa les draps en criant de plaisir, il sentait la jouissance monter en lui ce que comprit le souverain. Il ralentit ses mouvements,

\- Non, Magnus laisse-moi jouir gémit Alec de frustration

Il ricana avant de donner un coup de butoir sur sa prostate, il cria de plaisir en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Il commença à pleurnicher de plaisir devant le jeu préféré de Magnus, il le supplia sans cesse de le laisser jouir. Le sultan ricana à chaque fois et continua son petit jeu préféré en retardant la délivrance de son amant, il le laissa après qu'il sentit qu'il n'en pouvait plus. Le noiraud s'évanouit de moitié en se déversant dans un cri rauque de plaisir, Magnus continua et s'effondra sur Alec après s'être déversé en lui. Il se retira de lui et bascula sur le côté en le regardant avec un sourire éclatant,

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec en se blottissant contre lui

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau avant que Magnus le surplombe encore une fois, ils firent l'amour presque toute la nuit. Alec se réveilla en s'étirant et lâcha un gémissement de douleur à cause de la soirée chaude avec son mari, il se leva et remarqua que celui-ci dormait sur le dos. Il sourit et l'embrassa sur le front ce qui le marmonner des paroles sans aucun sens, il alla voir sa fille qui venait de se réveiller en frottant ses yeux.

\- Bonjour ma puce bien dormit demanda Alec en la prenant dans ses bras

\- Mama gaga jaja bailla Lynn

\- Je vois sourit Alec

Il le posa par terre, elle se dirigea vers le lit de ses parents et monta dessus avant de sauter sur Magnus qui gémit de douleur sous le poids.

\- Lynn, tu vas me tuer en faisant ça grimaça Magnus en se levant

\- Papa s'écria Lynn de joie

Il l'embrassa sur le front et se tourna vers son mari qui riait doucement,

\- Ça te fait rire grogna Magnus

Alec roula des yeux et vint vers lui pour l'embrasser sur la commissure de ses lèvres, il le retient pour mieux l'embrasser. Lynn éclata de rire,

\- Papa, mama rigola la petite fille en mimant un bisou

\- Tu es jalouse parce que tu veux un bisou gloussa Magnus

Il l'attrapa avant de le chatouiller ce qui la fit éclater de rire sous le rire d'Alec, elle avait les joues rouges à force de rire. Le sultan l'embrassa de partout,

\- Je t'aime ma petite rose avoua Magnus

\- Papa répondit Lynn en posant la main sur le visage de son père

\- Et moi tu n'aimes pas mama demanda Alec faussement vexé

\- Mama sourit Lynn en se dirigeant vers lui

Il l'embrassant de partout, ils allèrent prendre leur bain tous les trois. Magnus rendit Lynn à Alec mais celle-ci refusait de laisser son père partir,

\- Lynn chérie papa a du travail qui l'attend souffla Magnus

\- Papa réfuta Lynn en balançant la tête

\- Je pense qu'elle veut rester avec toi toute la journée supposa Alec

\- D'accord elle va venir avec moi dit Magnus

Ils sortirent du hammam, Magnus se rendit au conseil pour présider la réunion. Tous furent surpris de voir la princesse, Lynn jouait avec des jeux aux pieds de son père qui jetait des coups d'œil sur elle tout en présidant le conseil. Le capitaine arriva dans la salle et s'inclina devant Magnus et fut étonné de voir Lynn dans la salle, il regarda discrètement derrière le rideau et vit l'absence d'Alec.

\- Capitaine demanda Magnus

\- Majesté, je viens faire mon rapport sur la patrouille répondit Lorenzo

Il fit son rapport, Lynn se leva et vint près de lui avant de lui tirer les cheveux. Magnus était amusé de voir son capitaine se faire tirer les cheveux,

\- Lynn ma petite rose, viens voir papa appela Magnus

Elle se tourna et alla voir Magnus, Lorenzo arrangea ses cheveux et remarqua quelques petits trous.

\- Je suis désolé capitaine pour cela s'excusa Magnus

\- Ce n'est rien majesté mais je suis honoré de voir que la princesse a beaucoup grandi quand la dernière fois que je l'ai vu déclara Lorenzo

\- Elle aura 1 an dans quelques jours décréta Magnus

\- Félicitation à sa majesté félicita le capitaine

\- Merci capitaine répondit Magnus

\- MAMA cria Lynn

Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir Alec entrer dans la salle d'audience, Lynn couru vers « sa mère ».

\- Alors ma petite rose, tu t'es amusée à présider avec papa demanda Alec en l'embrassant sur la joue

Elle gloussa avant de se tourner vers Magnus, Lorenzo s'inclina devant Alec.

\- Capitaine salua Alec

\- Votre altesse salua Lorenzo à son tour

Il hocha la tête et s'en alla en laissant la petite famille seule, Lynn rigola en babillant.

\- Elle t'a beaucoup aidée nargua Alec

\- Oh que oui, elle a donné plusieurs conseils répliqua Magnus en souriant

Il éclata de rire et s'installa sur les jambes de son mari avec sa fille, ils l'observèrent avec amour.

\- Je vous aime tout les deux confia Magnus

\- Nous t'aimons aussi répondit Alec

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'anniversaire de Lynn et l'envahissement de Jessamine. Bisous glacées.**


	49. Chapter 47

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Non 0109: Je crois qu'elle va encore te tuer et oui même les autres chapitres elle voudrais t'assassiner XD**

 **Merci tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc ! N'oubliez pas de voter, vous avez jusqu'à lundi soir !**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 47, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 47**_

Alec était en train de se concentrer sur les cibles quand il entendait sa fille rigoler dans les bras de Raphaël, il jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de tirer ses flèches. Il grimaça légèrement en voyant que deux flèches s'était figé par terre alors qu'une autre s'était planté en bas de la cible et une autre sur la cible, il soupira et recommença à nouveau en se concentrant. Il sentit qu'on le guidait avant qu'il tire, les quatre flèches se plantèrent sur la cible. Il fit un sourire goguenard avant de se tourner pour voir son mari derrière lui, il l'embrassa à travers son voile.

\- Papa appela Lynn

Elle courra dans leur direction après que Raphaël l'ait posé par terre, il attrapa sa fille en la faisant tourner ce qui la fit rire. Il l'embrassa bruyamment sur la joue, elle gloussa.

\- Comment va ma petite puce aujourd'hui demanda Magnus

\- Papa gaga lala répondit Lynn

\- Je vois souffla Magnus amusé

Alec sourit amusé et tourna la tête vers le général qui avait quelques petits trous dans la tête,

\- Magnus, combien de fois t'ai-je dis d'arrêter de déconcentrer son altesse râla Raphaël

\- Désolé mais j'ai juste lui donner un petit coup de main d'ailleurs en parlant de ça, cela fait un moment que je ne me suis pas entraîner au tir à l'arc réalisa Magnus en confiant Lynn à son consort

Il prit l'arc de son consort et prit les flèches pour commencer à tirer, Alec le regarda admiratif quand il eut une idée. Il confia sa fille de nouveau à Raphaël avant de s'approcher de son amant, il se mit derrière lui en le voyant concentré. Il souffla doucement sur sa nuque, Magnus se déconcentra tira mais rata la cible. Alec fut amusé de le voir gronder doucement, il recommença. Il souffla à nouveau sur la nuque de son mari, celui-ci tira sur la cible et réussie. Il tourna la tête vers son amant en lui faisant un sourire moqueur, il fit la moue avant de faire un sourire malicieux. Magnus banda à nouveau l'arc pour tirer quand Alec s'approcha et se colla à lui en lui caressant ses abdos, il contracta ses muscles sous les caresses malicieuses d'Alec. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa doucement derrière la nuque, il tira les flèches qui partirent en vrille.

\- Alexander gronda Magnus

\- Maintenant tu sais que ça fait quand tu me déranges à chaque fois que je m'entraîne répliqua Alec

Il le prit par la taille et le plaqua contre lui en moulant son bassin contre le sien, il se pencha vers son oreille doucement. Alec frissonna sous le souffle de Magnus,

\- Mais contraire à toi moi ce genre de chose que tu me fais me donne envie te faire l'amour susurra Magnus en embrassant doucement derrière son oreille

Alec lâcha un petit gémissement de plaisir, Magnus se redressa et fit un sourire narquois en le relâchant. Il fit face à son général et Jace qui venait d'arriver,

\- Un petit duel commandant Jace proposa Magnus

\- Avec joie votre majesté accepta Jace

Ils allèrent combattre l'un contre l'autre, Alec récupéra sa fille qui avait quelques touffes de cheveux de Raphaël dans les mains. Il la gronda doucement avant d'observer le duel, Lynn encouragea son père ce qui fit sourire Alec.

\- La princesse Lynn encourage de tout son cœur sa majesté observa Lorenzo en arrivant

\- Capitaine salua Alec

\- Votre altesse salua Lorenzo en s'inclinant

Il se mit debout et regarda le combat, Magnus venait de stopper l'attaque de son beau-frère. Il riposta en donnant un coup d'épée, Jace recula légèrement avant de sauter par-dessus le sultan. Celui-ci anticipa son attaque derrière son dos et le para, ils se reculèrent pour se jauger du regard. Magnus fit un sourire en coin, il se tourna vers un soldat.

\- Ton épée demanda Magnus en tendant la main

Le soldat lui donna son épée à Magnus, celui-ci regarda son beau-frère en faisant tourner les deux épées dans ses deux mains.

\- Ça te dérange pas que je m'entraîne avec deux épées proposa Magnus

\- Au contraire votre majesté sourit Jace en tendant la main lui aussi

Un soldat lui donna une autre épée, il fit comme Magnus en faisant tournoyer les deux épées dans ses mains. Ils se jetèrent sur l'un et l'autre en faisant s'entrechoquer les deux épées, les soldats autour d'eux les encouragèrent. Jace riposta difficilement les attaques du souverain n'ayant pas encore l'habitude de s'entraîner avec deux épées, Alec était stupéfait de voir que son mari pouvait manier deux épées à la fois. Magnus esquiva un coup du blondinet avant de le désarmer de son épée, Jace le repoussa avant de se faire glisser sur le sol pour récupérer son autre épée. Il roula sur le côté pour éviter un coup, il para un autre coup avant de faire un cale-pied à son beau-frère. Celui-ci se rattrapa et fit un salto-arrière ce qui donna le temps au blond de se relever, ils continuèrent d'entrechoquer leurs épées avant que la fatigue vienne s'emparer de Jace. Il se fit piéger par le souverain en le menaçant d'une épée sur le ventre, Magnus baissa son arme et tendit la main pour aider Jace.

\- Tu deviens très fort mais je constate aussi que tu n'es pas encore à l'aise avec deux épées compris Magnus

\- Ça fait deux mois que j'ai commencé à m'entrainer déclara Jace

\- Tu verras tu vas t'habituer rassura Magnus

Jace hocha la tête, il proposa un autre duel avec un soldat. Il combattit encore une fois avec un soldat, Jace s'approcha de son frère et de sa nièce qui était accompagné du capitaine de la garde.

\- Très joli combat mais je ne savais pas que tu savais manier deux armes en même temps commenta Alec

\- Ça fait deux mois que je m'entraîne à les maîtriser, je galère un peu n'étant pas encore habitué expliqua Jace

\- Je te comprends renchérit Alec

\- Coin-coin interpella Lynn envers Jace

Le blondinet soupira dépité en regardant sa nièce, celle-ci tendit les bras vers son oncle en faisant les yeux doux son arme favorite qui faisait toujours craquer son père pour avoir tous ceux qu'elle voulait. Elle commença à tirer les cheveux de Jace qui grimaça de douleur, Lorenzo fut surpris par le comportement de Lynn.

\- C'est moi ou la princesse vient d'appeler le commandant coin-coin surpris Capitaine

\- Oui c'est exact, capitaine. Lynn adore pour une raison qu'on ignore appeler Jace coin-coin à son plus grand dam car il a une phobie envers les canards expliqua Alec amusé

\- Une phobie envers les canards répéta Lorenzo

Le consort lui raconta l'origine de la peur de son frère pendant que celui-ci souffrait le martyre avec sa nièce qui s'amusait à le rendre chauve, Lynn s'amusait en riant. Alec abrégea ses souffrances en prenant sa fille dans ses bras,

\- Lynn combien de fois papa t'a dit d'arrêter d'embêter ton oncle gronda Alec avec douceur

\- Mama, coin-coin répliqua Lynn en fronçant les sourcils

Il la regarda mécontent ce qui la rendit triste et elle posa la tête sur son épaule, il soupira doucement en frottant le dos de sa fille.

\- Dans quelques jours il y aura l'anniversaire de la princesse si je m'abuse demanda Lorenzo

\- Oui, elle aura 1 an soupira Alec nostalgique

Il hocha la tête, Magnus vint vers eux en passant la main dans ses cheveux humides par les entraînements qu'il venait de faire. Alec se mordit les lèvres en regardant le torse luisant de sueur de son mari, celui-ci lui fit un sourire charmeur.

\- Capitaine, avez-vous besoin de quelque chose questionna Magnus

\- Non, je suis passé voir l'entraînement de sa majesté répondit Lorenzo

\- Je vois, bien si vous me cherchez. Je serai dans la salle d'audience avertie Magnus en jetant un coup d'œil à son amant

Il se dirigea vers le palais, Alec soupira d'aise en matant les fesses musclées du sultan. Lynn babilla ce qui ramena son père sur terre,

\- Tu viens ma puce, on va aller manger proposa Alec

\- Miam-miam s'exclama Lynn en tapant des mains

Jace fut amusé et compris que son frère allait essayer de faire dormir sa nièce pour aller avec Magnus, ce qu'il fit en l'emmenant chez Tessa. Elle accepta de garder sa nièce en attendant qu'Alec aille voir Magnus, celui-ci se rendit dans la salle d'audience et vit son mari sur le trône. Il s'approcha de lui,

\- J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas ricana Magnus en mettant la main sur ses hanches

Il roula des yeux en l'embrassant sensuellement, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou en inspirant l'odeur musquée et de bois de santal de Magnus. Il lécha sa peau en voulant goûter sa peau salée par la sueur, Magnus poussa un grognement de plaisir. Il se releva de sa position et se mit entre les jambes du souverain, il fit sortir son membre et commença à le lécher. Lorenzo patrouillait dans le couloir,

\- Mon chéri interpella une voix féminine

Il se tourna et vit sa femme venir vers lui, il l'embrassa chastement. Jessamine sourit en regardant son mari,

\- Que viens-tu faire au palais questionna Lorenzo

\- Je suis venue te voir en même temps parler avec son altesse répondit sa femme

\- Malheureusement je n'ai pas le temps pour te voir de plus son altesse est occupée avec la princesse répondit Lorenzo

\- J'irais demander audience avec le sultan proposa Jessamine

\- Comme tu veux mais je te mets en garde de ne pas trop l'importuner au risque de te voir derrière les barreaux prévint Lorenzo

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon chéri, son altesse le consort va beaucoup apprécier ma compagnie rassura Jessamine d'un sourire

Il soupira et emmena sa femme vers la salle d'audience, il entra dans la pièce en se détournant le regard. Sa femme fut choquée et mal à l'aise par la scène qu'elle voyait, ils voyaient à travers le rideau l'ombre de Magnus se mouver en entendant les cris de plaisir d'Alec. La jeune femme blonde se tourna vers son mari qui était aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle mais un peu moins les ayant déjà vus, Lorenzo se racla la gorge pour se faire entendre. Magnus les regarda à travers le rideau, il accéléra ses coups dans son amant. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière en laissant filtrer ses gémissements de plaisir, le couple entendait les cris s'intensifier avant d'entendre un cri de jouissance suivie d'un grognement rauque. Magnus se retira de son amant, il l'embrassa légèrement et le laissa reprendre ses esprits. Il sortit du rideau nonchalamment et s'assit sur son trône, Jessamine rougit en détournant le regard en voyant la virilité du sultan, celui-ci s'arrangea.

\- Capitaine demanda Magnus

\- Pardonnez-moi votre majesté, nous ne savions pas que vous étiez avec le consort répondit le capitaine de la garde

\- Ce n'est pas grave, que me vaux votre visite questionna Magnus

\- Votre majesté, je suis venue discuter avec son altesse le consort si ça ne le dérange pas demanda Jessamine

Magnus jeta un coup d'œil à son amant qui était toujours sur le canapé en gémissant d'aise,

\- Pour le moment il n'est pas prêt de vous recevoir décréta Magnus

\- Je comprends parfaitement votre majesté glissa Jessamine

Elle remarqua du sperme sur le torse du souverain, celui-ci passa une main dessus et le lécha. Elle eut un coup de chaud en voyant le sultan faire ça,

\- Nous allons vous laisser votre majesté déclara Lorenzo en s'inclinant

Sa femme fit pareille et ils en allèrent, il se tourna et se leva pour aller rejoindre son amant. Il sourit en voyant son état, Alec le regarda les yeux mi-clos les joues rouges par le plaisir. Ses lèvres étaient enflées par les baisers, Magnus glissa son regard vers l'intimité d'Alec qui dégoulinait de son sperme. Il sourit de joie à ça, il passa une main en l'effleurant légèrement. Alec gémit doucement à ça, ils refirent l'amour dans la salle du trône, Alec était essoufflé dans les bras de Magnus qui le ramena dans le harem. Il déposa sur leur lit, il l'embrassa sur le front et le laissa se reposer. Il se dirigea vers les appartements privés de Tessa, il sourit en s'adossant sur l'encadrement de la porte en écoutant sa sœur en train de chanter pour sa fille et Max qui faisait les chœurs. Lynn tourna la tête et sourit avant de se diriger vers son père, il l'a pris dans ses bras en l'embrassant sur le front. Tessa sourit avec son fils adoptif,

\- Tu t'es bien amusé avec tata Tessa demanda Magnus

Elle babilla dans son langage en raconta sa journée avec sa tante, il sourit et salua sa sœur et son jeune beau-frère avant de se diriger vers le harem. Il la fit manger avant de la coucher dans son berceau, elle bailla avant de s'endormir. Alec entre-temps se réveilla de sa sieste,

\- Lynn demanda Alec en se redressant

\- Je me suis occupé d'elle rassura Magnus en s'asseyant près de lui

Il l'embrassa doucement sur ses lèvres, Alec se leva et se dirigea vers le berceau de sa fille pour l'embrasser.

\- Bonne nuit ma petite chérie souhaita Alec

Elle gémit doucement et continua de dormir, il rejoignit son amant qui avait apporté à manger pour eux. Magnus faisait rouler du raisin sur la peau d'Alec avant de le manger,

\- L'anniversaire de Lynn est dans quelques jours tu le sais rappela Alec

\- Oui, 1 an déjà c'est incroyable comme le temps passe vite et sans que je ne m'aperçoive elle sera assise sur le trône en train de gouverner à ma place soupira Magnus

Alec était amusé par l'état de son mari au sujet de leur fille, il lui caressa son visage doucement avant de l'embrasser. Ils se câlinèrent avant de s'endormir, Magnus se réveilla en entendant un bruit. Il tourna la tête pour voir Maia se pencher sur le berceau de Lynn, il sourit et s'endormit. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla en s'étirant, il grimaça ayant des courbatures par rapport à ses ébats avec son amant. Il se leva et vérifia sa fille qui dormait encore, il alla prendre son bain rapidement et vit sa fille le regarder depuis son berceau. Il vient la prendre en l'embrassant sur le front, elle termina sa nuit dans les bras d'Alec. Il l'emmena dans la salle de bain pour lui faire prendre son bain, elle se réveilla définitivement en éclaboussant « sa mère ».

\- Tu es bien réveillé remarqua Alec

Il l'amena dans les écuries pour nourrir Church, le cheval fut ravi de voir ses maîtres surtouts Lynn. Ils allèrent nourrir les poissons, et ils installèrent dans le jardin où la petite princesse s'amusait à accueillir des fleurs pour qu'Alec lui fasse des couronnes. Elle rapporta des tas de fleurs pour lui, le consort riait devant l'admiration sans bornes de sa fille pour les fleurs, elle cueillit un lys quand elle vit une ombre se projeter sur elle. Elle leva la tête et vit Jessamine devant elle en souriant,

\- Son altesse la princesse apprécie les fleurs sourit Jessamine

Lynn n'ayant pas l'habitude avec les étrangers courut dans les bras d'Alec qui s'était levé, elle se cacha derrière ses jambes. Elle s'inclina devant le consort,

\- Votre altesse, je ne voulais pas faire peur à la princesse s'excusa Jessamine

\- Ce n'est rien, elle n'est seulement pas habituée aux étrangers rassura Alec en portant sa fille

Il lui mit la couronne de fleurs sur la tête ce qui la fit glousser, Jessamine regarda le tableau et sourit.

\- Elle est vraiment très belle la princesse complimenta Jessamine

\- Merci beaucoup et d'ailleurs que puis-je faire pour vous demanda Alec

\- Oh je voulais faire connaissance avec sa majesté c'est tout répondit Jessamine

\- Je vois, venez nous allons nous asseoir à l'ombre de l'arbre proposa Alec en pointant l'arbre

Ils allèrent dans l'ombre, Lynn se remit en quête de fleurs sous la surveillance de son père.

\- La princesse aime vraiment beaucoup les fleurs j'ai impression supposa Jessamine

\- Exact, elle adore les fleurs répondit Alec

Elle commença à parler de tout et de rien avec Alec, au début Alec discutait avec elle mais au bout d'un moment il commença à être agacé en la voyant complètement superficielle ne parlant que d'elle et du capitaine de la garde. Il hocha la tête au bout d'un moment pour lui répondre préférant s'occuper de sa fille,

\- PAPA cria Lynn de joie

Le consort redressa la tête pour voir son mari venir vers eux, Jessamine s'inclina devant lui.

\- Votre majesté salua Jessamine

\- Dame Jessamine salua Magnus

\- Tu as fini toutes tes réunions demanda Alec

\- Oui, je suis juste venue prendre un peu l'air et en profiter pour être avec ma petite puce répondit Magnus

Il sourit à ça,

\- Eh bien je vous laisse, votre altesse ça à été un réel plaisir d'avoir discuté avec vous déclara la femme blonde

\- Moi de même sourit Alec

Elle s'en alla en laissant la petite famille toute seule, le noiraud soupira de fatigue en se massant les tempes. Magnus ricana narquoisement,

\- On dirait que je t'ai sauvé la vie conclue Magnus

\- Elle n'arrêtait pas de parler et c'était infernal, au début ça va et puis elle n'arrêtait pas de parler en plus que sur elle soupira Alec de fatigue

Magnus gloussa et se pencha pour l'embrasser, ils observèrent leur fille en train de cueillir des fleurs. Quelques jours plus tard Alec avait commencé à éviter Jessamine car celle-ci ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de venir le voir, alors que celui-ci était débordé avec les préparatifs de l'anniversaire de sa fille. La veille de l'anniversaire de Lynn, Alec la contemplait en lui caressant les cheveux. Magnus vint l'embrasser sur la tempe,

\- Et dire qu'elle aura un an demain soupira Alec

\- Je sais, c'est un fait souffla Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent et contemplèrent Lynn endormis, le lendemain tout le palais était en ébullition devant l'anniversaire de la princesse. Alec passa beaucoup de temps à gérer les préparatifs pour la fête, Tessa et Clary l'aidèrent à tout organisés. Il prépara sa fille en lui mettant une petite robe rouge, il l'amena dans la cour où son mari l'attendait.

\- Ma petite rose est très en beauté aujourd'hui complimenta Magnus en l'embrassant sur la joue

Elle gloussa sous le baiser et accompagna ses parents faire le tour de la ville, elle tapa dans ses mains en babillant devant les sujets qui l'acclamaient. Magnus et Alec étaient heureux de voir que leur fille était aimée du peuple,

\- Elle sera une grande reine vue que son peuple l'aime déjà sourit Alec

\- Elle le sera Alexander sourit Magnus en retour

Ils traversèrent la ville avant de rentrer au palais, Lynn reçut beaucoup de cadeaux de la part des conseillers et des ministres. Les membres de la famille vinrent apporter leur cadeau, Tessa la prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant partout.

\- Joyeuse anniversaire ma rose des sables gloussa Tessa

\- Donne-la Tessa, je veux l'embrasser aussi proposa Clary

Elle donna à sa sœur sa nièce qui roucoulait, le couple royal sourit devant les rires de leur fille. Alec regarda et eut un regard triste, il sentit un bras entourer ses épaules.

\- Ils l'auraient adorée ta fille lâcha Jace

\- Je sais sourit Alec

Il lui tapota l'épaule avant de prendre sa nièce qui en profita pour lui tirer les cheveux, tous rigolèrent de voir le grand commandant souffrir le martyre sous les mains d'une petite-fille de 1 an. Raphaël vint présenter ses hommages à la princesse,

\- Lily m'a dit qu'elle passerait avec toute la garde pour offrir des cadeaux à la princesse révéla Raphaël

\- Très bien répondit Magnus

Ils profitèrent de la fête, Lynn fut heureuse de sa fête et rigola beaucoup. Elle s'endormit heureuse sous les regards attendris de ses parents,

\- Elle ressemble à un ange quand elle dort remarqua Alec

Magnus lui répondit pas mais continua de regarder sa fille, ils allèrent se coucher quand ils entendirent du bruit. Ils se levèrent et vit toute la garde de l'ombre au-dessous du balcon seul Lily était sur le balcon un genou à terre,

\- Je suppose que vous êtes venu pour Lynn conclu Magnus

\- Oui, votre majesté, nous avons des cadeaux pour elle répondit Lily

Le couple sourit et permit à la garde d'offrir leur cadeau à leur fille, les cadeaux s'empilèrent auprès du berceau de Lynn. Ils s'inclinèrent tous avant de s'évaporer dans la nuit, Alec posa la tête sur l'épaule de son mari.

\- Il n'y pas à dire ils sont complètement dévoués à elle ricana Magnus

\- Ils le sont aussi avec nous sourit Alec amusé

Il sourit et l'embrassa tendrement, il passa une main sur son ventre plat.

\- J'ai envie d'un autre enfant avec toi susurra Magnus

\- Moi aussi alors je te propose qu'on le fasse répondit Alec sur le même ton

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur lit en riant doucement avant de faire l'amour pratiquement toute la nuit, Alec alla s'entraîner au tir à l'arc pendant que Raphaël surveillait ou plutôt servait de défouloir pour Lynn. Il arrivait presque à toucher des cibles avec quatre flèches en même temps, il continua de tirer. Il s'arrêta en se tournant vers le général,

\- Vous allez bientôt pouvoir passer à cinq flèches remarqua Raphaël

\- Presque mais je pense que je vais continuer à bien m'entrainer avant de passer à l'étape supérieur expliqua Alec

Raphaël hocha la tête et lui rendit Lynn, celle-ci bouda légèrement en stoppant son jeu de tirer les cheveux. Alec embrassa sa fille avant de voir son frère en train de s'entraîner avec un soldat,

\- Bonjour votre altesse salua Jessamine en arrivant

\- Bonjour Jessamine, que venez-vous faire ici demanda Alec en fronçant les sourcils

\- Je suis passée vous voir répondit Jessamine

Le général revint après avoir déposé l'arc d'Alec, il fronça les sourcils en voyant la jeune femme blonde.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que vous venez faire ici ? Les femmes ne sont pas admises ici déclara Raphaël

\- Je suis venue voir sa majesté répondit Jessamine

\- Je le comprends mais aucune femme ne doit pénétrer ici à par la famille royale déclara le général

\- Je suis désolée s'excusa Jessamine

Lorenzo s'approcha du camp et vit sa femme, il les rejoignit et s'inclina devant Alec.

\- Capitaine Lorenzo, apprenez à votre femme les règles du palais. Il est interdit aux femmes de venir ici à par les princesses décréta Raphaël

\- Je suis terriblement désolé général, je vais le faire promis Lorenzo

Il prit la main de sa femme pour s'en aller,

\- Je voudrais savoir ce qui se passe demanda Jessamine

\- Le camp est interdit aux femmes à part aux princesses déclara Lorenzo

\- Mais je voulais voir le consort répondit Jessamine

\- Je sais mais tu devais l'attendre autre part qu'au camp répliqua Lorenzo

Pendant ce temps Alec fut soulagé de voir le capitaine éloigné sa femme du camp, il se rendit au jardin avec sa fille. Il la regarda en train de jouer avec les fleurs, il entendit un bruit et sourit.

\- Tu aimes beaucoup la regarder n'est-ce pas questionna Alec

\- Pardonnez-moi votre altesse mais je ne peux pas me l'empêcher de venir voir la princesse répondit Maia

\- Je suis heureux que vous la garde de l'ombre soyez dévoués envers elle avoua Alec

\- Nous somme aussi dévoués envers vous déclara Maia

\- Je le sais, dis à Lily si elle veut venir voir Lynn et l'emmener un peu avec elle décréta Alec

\- Je lui transmetterais le message votre altesse accepta Maia

Il n'entendait plus rien et sourit, il vit sa fille revenir les bras chargé de fleur.

\- Ma petite rose, tu es vraiment friands des fleurs ma parole ria Alec

\- Mama riait Lynn

Il lui fit des bijoux en fleurs avant de se balader avec les fleurs sur elle, ses tantes fondirent devant elle de même que son parrain avant de grincer les dents par rapport à son surnom.

\- Lynn Maryse Lightwood-Bane, combien de fois devais-je répéter de ne m'appeler comme ses créatures de l'enfer s'écria Jace

\- Coin-coin chantonna Lynn pour ennuyer son oncle

Il alla protester mais préféra laisser tomber devant la bouille de sa nièce, il la prit dans ses bras avant de grimacer de douleur sous les cheveux arrachés. Tous rigolèrent à ses mimiques de douleurs, Magnus entra dans la pièce et éclata de rire en voyant ce que faisait sa fille.

\- Lynn a vraiment un problème avec toi ou elle adore tes cheveux gloussa Magnus

\- Je pencherai qu'elle a un problème avec moi se lamenta Jace avant de lâcher un cri de douleur

\- Coin-coin gronda Lynn

\- Arrête de parler et laisses-toi faire supposa Clary

Il soupira longuement sous les rires de tout le monde,

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre invitation au royaume d'Idris et une Jocelyn gaga. Bisous glacées.**


	50. Chapter 48

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109: C'est vrai que la gamine adore les fleurs XD, Lorenzo va essayer de recadrer sa femme je pense**

 **Maia0067: Une vraie pot de colle, la garde de l'ombre sont dévoué à leur princesse**

 **Zelal74 : Je prends note de ton vote**

 **Gueust : merci pour ton review**

 **kuroneko2200** : **Je prends note de ton vote**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent ! Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !**

 **Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 48, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 48**_

Jace grimaça de douleur sous les tiraillements de ses cheveux, il lança un regard de détresse à son frère qui prit sa fille dans ses bras. Lynn bouda dans les bras de son père, celui-ci sourit et l'emmena voir son autre père dans son bureau. Celui-ci était en train d'étudier des parchemins,

\- Papa appela Lynn en courant vers lui

\- Hé ma petite puce, sourit Magnus

Il l'attrapa en l'embrassant sur la joue, elle gloussa et Alec vint près de lui en retirant son voile juste pour l'embrasser chastement. Ils s'installèrent parmi les coussins,

\- Alors que se passe-t-il demanda Magnus

\- Ta fille a encore embêté Jace en lui tirant les cheveux répondit Alec

\- Ce n'est pas bien de tirer les cheveux de ton parrain gronda Magnus avec douceur

Elle le regarda en mettant sa main dans sa bouche, elle fit les yeux doux ce qui fit craquer son père qui la prit en l'embrassant sur la joue bruyamment. Alec balança la tête en voyant sa fille qui avait encore utilisé ses yeux doux pour faire plier son mari, Lynn regarda « sa mère » qui les regardait avec les yeux pleins d'amour. Elle tendit les bras vers lui et il la prit en l'embrassa sur la joue, elle mit la tête sur son épaule. Magnus posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Alec.

\- Mama, papa sous, sous demanda Lynn

\- Je crois qu'elle veut un gros bisou de ses deux papas comprit Magnus en gloussant

Les deux lui firent un bisou sur chacune de ses joues ce qui la fit rire, le consort prit sa fille dans ses bras.

\- Tu viens ma puce, laissons papa faire son travail proposa Alec

\- Papa gémit Lynn de tristesse

\- Tout à l'heure papa viendra jouer avec toi ma petite rose proposa Magnus en lui faisant un baiser esquimau

Ils laissèrent Magnus reprendre le travail avant de se diriger vers l'écurie pour donner à manger à Church, celui-ci était content de voir ses maîtres. Lynn courut vers les jardins de fleurs que les jardiniers étaient en train de s'occuper, ils s'inclinèrent devant Alec qui suivait la petite princesse. Lynn fut curieuse de ce que faisaient les jardiniers, ils lui montrèrent des graines de fleurs. Elle se tourna vers son père,

\- Mama dada tata baba décréta Lynn

\- Tu veux apprendre à planter des graines ma chérie demanda Alec en prenant les graines dans ses mains

Elle hocha la tête, le noiraud lui montra comment planter des fleurs et semer les grains. Il l'aida à les arroser, elle prit la cruche d'eau et la jeta sur Alec en riant avec malice. Alec fut trempé avant de regarder sa fille,

\- Oh la petite coquine attend un peu s'exclama Alec en se jetant sur sa fille

Ils firent une bataille d'eau sous les regards amusés des jardiniers, après un moment à jouer dans l'eau Alec prit sa fille qui était trempée de la tête aux pieds.

\- Allez viens ma puce, nous allons nous changer ensuite on va miam-miam d'accord décréta Alec

\- Miam-miam répéta Lynn

Ils se dirigèrent vers le harem, quand ils furent interpellés. Alec se retourna et vit Jessamine qui s'approchait d'eux en souriant, il grimaça légèrement en la voyant. Elle s'inclina devant eux, elle remarqua qu'ils étaient trempés.

\- Vous êtes trempes votre altesse remarqua Jessamine

\- J'étais en train de jouer avec Lynn dans une bataille d'eau et là nous allons nous changer pour qu'elle ne puisse pas tomber malade déclara Alec en regardant sa fille qui babillait

\- Je comprends, je vais vous laisser, je vais aller voir mon mari et puis si vous voulez bien on pourra continuer notre conversation de la dernière fois proposa Jessamine

Il hocha la tête sans répondre, il se sauva rapidement avec la petite fille. Il soupira ce qui attira l'attention de son enfant vers lui,

\- Désolé ma petite fleur, c'est juste que cette dame irrite beaucoup ta mama expliqua Alec

Elle lui répondit en babillant, il sourit en l'embrassant sur son front avant de l'emmener prendre un bain. Il lui fit manger sa purée avant de la laisser faire sa sieste. Il la regarda en train de dormir, il lui caressa les cheveux doucement.

\- C'est comme si c'était hier que tu l'as ramené dans le palais observa Tessa en rentrant dans le salon

\- Oui c'est fou que le temps passe vite répondit Alec

Elle sourit et discuta avec lui de sa nièce, elle resta un moment. Elle était sur le point de partir avant de se retourner vers son beau-frère,

\- J'ai oublié de te demander quelque chose, je suis sur le point de modifier un peu le harem est-ce que tu as quelques suggestions questionna Tessa

\- Pas pour le moment mais je te le dirais quand j'aurai des idées rassura Alec

\- D'accord, je vais au camp d'entraînement pour surveiller Max soupira Tessa inquiète

Il sourit devant le regard inquiet de sa belle-sœur au sujet de son petitfrère, il l'observa s'en aller. Il claqua des doigts en demandant à la servante de lui servir le repas pour qu'il surveille sa fille endormi, il mangea en lisant un livre. Après un quart d'heure à dormir Lynn se réveilla en baillant,

\- Tu as bien dormi ma puce demanda Alec

\- Mama bailla Lynn en allant monter sur les genoux de son père pour cacher son visage dans son cou.

Il lui caressa le dos doucement et la laissa se réveiller doucement, il se leva avec elle et alla se promener. Lynn fut parfaitement réveillée mais garda son visage dans le cou d'Alec, ils se rendirent dans la salle d'audience où Magnus venait de terminer sa réunion avec le conseil.

\- Ma petite rose en train de faire un câlin avec « sa mama » sourit Magnus

\- Elle est comme ça depuis sa sieste répondit Alec

Magnus se leva de son trône et vint lui présenter ses bras, celle-ci fit non de la tête et resserra ses petits bras autour du cou de « sa mère ».

\- Je crois qu'elle veut rester avec toi remarqua Magnus

\- Je sais souffla Alec en caressant le dos de sa fille

Ils allèrent sur leurs trônes respectifs, Alec plaça sa fille sur le canapé et sa tête sur ses genoux. Il lui caressa les cheveux doucement, Magnus sourit devant la scène et fit signe au garde de laisser les sujets entrer. Ils réglèrent le problème des sujets, Alec souffla de fatigue et vit que sa fille somnolait sur lui.

\- Elle s'est rendormi demanda Magnus

\- Non mais je pense que les audiences l'on fatiguée gloussa Alec

\- Il est comme son père se vanta Magnus

Alec ria légèrement devant la vantardise de son mari au sujet de leur fille, celle-ci se leva et alla près de son autre père. Magnus la prit dans ses bras et la mit sur ses jambes, elle riait devant le tressautement de la jambe de son père. Un garde vint les prévenir de la visite du capitaine de la garde, il le fit entrer dans la salle d'audience. Celui-ci était amusé de voir la princesse en train de jouer, il s'inclina devant eux.

\- Vos majestés salua le capitaine

\- Capitaine salua Alec

\- Je suis venu faire mon rapport sur la patrouille que j'ai effectuée révéla Lorenzo

Magnus l'écouta faire son rapport sans cesser de faire sauter sa fille sur ses jambes,

\- Bon travaille capitaine répondit Magnus

\- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir votre majesté répondit Lorenzo en s'inclinant

\- Bien tu peux disposer accorda Magnus

Il hocha la tête et s'en alla, il sortit de la salle et soupira en voyant sa femme l'attendre. Elle se jeta dans ses bras,

\- Je suis venue te voir mon mari sourit Jessamine

\- Jessamine, je suis content de te voir mais arrête de venir au palais à chaque instant car tu me déranges dans mon travail expliqua Lorenzo

\- Ne t'en fais pas son altesse me laisse le voir quand je veux rassura Jessamine

\- Je ne crois pas que son altesse puisse te le permettre, il y a des règles à respecter au palais sous risque d'être emprisonné déclara Lorenzo

Elle soupira en passant la main dans ses cheveux blonds d'un geste agacé, il l'embrassa sur le front.

\- On rentre chez nous car je terminer ma patrouille proposa Lorenzo

\- Super sourit Jessamine

Ils rentrèrent chez eux, un ombre sortit de derrière le pilier. Maia passa une main sur sa nuque,

\- Elle n'est pas un danger pour son altesse déclara Lily en sortant du pilier opposée à elle

\- Je le sais mais j'ai un doute c'est tout répondit Maia

\- Je comprends souffla Lily

Elle s'approcha de son soldat, elle mit la main sur son épaule.

\- Si elle était une menace, il y aurait longtemps que je t'aurai laissé l'assassiner décréta sa supérieure

Elle hocha la tête, la commandante sourit avant qu'elle s'évapore dans les ténèbres. Lynn était en train de courir dans le couloir suivit de ses parents qui étaient derrière elle,

\- Lynn attend papa appela Magnus

\- Papa râla Lynn en stoppant sa course

\- Il faut que tu nous attendes petite coquine parce que tu pourrais te blesser en courant dans le couloir comme ça répondit Magnus

Elle fit la moue semblable à Alec ce qui les attendrit, ils se rendirent hors du palais. Comme le soleil s'était couché un peu et que dans le désert il faisait moins chaud, ils allèrent se promener dans le désert en famille. Alec avait la main dans celle de son mari et observait leur fille courir et sauter dans le sable, elle riait avant de tomber dans le sable ce qui inquiéta Alec. Magnus serra sa main,

\- Laisse là se relever toute seule déclara Magnus

Elle commença à pleurer en tendant la main vers « sa mère », Alec se mordit les lèvres en refusant de la prendre.

\- Relèves-toi ma puce toute seule décréta Magnus

\- Mama sanglota Lynn

Il se mit à sa hauteur mais ne le prit pas dans ses bras, elle se tourna vers Magnus en tendant les bras.

\- Papa pleura Lynn en tendant la main

\- Non relèves-toi toute seule répliqua Magnus

\- Lynn ma chérie, il faut que tu te relèves toute seule car dans la vie tu vas affronter des tas d'embûches. Ton père et moi nous ne serons pas éternellement près de toi pour les vaincre à ta place, alors relèves-toi expliqua Alec avec douceur

Elle arrêta de pleurer et se leva sous les regards de fière de ses parents, elle se jeta dans les bras d'Alec.

\- Je suis fier de toi ma chérie sourit Alec en l'embrassant sur la joue

\- Mama gloussa Lynn

Magnus l'embrassa sur le front aussi, ils continuèrent de marcher dans le désert avant de rentrer. Alec coucha Lynn dans le berceau après lui avoir chanté une berceuse, il sentit des mains lui entourer la taille.

\- Elle s'est endormis demanda Magnus

\- Oui répondit Alec

Il glissa une main dans les cheveux de sa fille, ils allèrent se coucher dans leur lit. Au beau milieu de la nuit le consort se réveilla et remarqua l'absence de son mari, il regarda dans la pénombre de la chambre et le vit pencher sur le berceau de leur fille. Celui-ci tourna la tête pour le regarder, Alec repoussa les draps et enleva son pantalon en se mettant nu devant son mari. Magnus s'approcha en se déshabillant, il grimpa sur le lit et vint l'embrasser en le faisant s'allonger. Ils firent l'amour le reste de la nuit, le lendemain Alec se réveilla en baillant. Il vit sa fille devant lui, il l'embrassa avec amour sur la joue. Il voyait son amant les regarder sur le lit,

\- Mama sourit Lynn

\- Ma petite puce a bien dormi demanda Alec

Elle lui raconta son rêve dans son langage, Magnus s'approcha d'eux et s'assit sur le lit. Ils écoutèrent leur fille parler avec fascination,

\- Eh bien quel joli rêve que tu as fait sourit Alec

\- Mama, coin-coin demanda Lynn

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas après le bain on ira voir ton oncle coin-coin rassura Alec

\- Le pauvre avant d'être âgé il sera chauve ricana Magnus d'un ton moqueur

\- Magnus gronda Alec faussement

Il riait ce qui fit rire Lynn, le duo père-fille se moquèrent de Jace sous les yeux amusés d'Alec. Ils allèrent prendre leur bain ensemble avant de se séparer, le consort et la princesse se rendirent dans les appartements de Jace et de Clary. Quand ils rentrèrent Jace était en train de jouer aux échecs avec Clary ou plutôt elle était en train de lui apprendre les échecs, Lynn gigota dans les bras de son père pour aller par terre. A peine au sol elle s'élança sur son oncle et commença à lui tirer les cheveux en passant derrière lui, celui-ci criait de douleur en essayant de l'empêcher.

\- Coin-coin chantonna Lynn en tirant les cheveux de Jace

\- Lynn par pitié aie, laisse ouille mes cheveux s'il te plait aie s'écria Jace

Clary se tenait le ventre devant la grimace de douleur de son mari, Alec balança la tête et prit sa fille qui gémit de tristesse en relâchant les cheveux de son oncle. Elle avait des touffes de cheveux dans ses mains,

\- Coin-coin interpella Lynn en lui rendant les touffes de cheveux

\- Mes cheveux blonds naturels se lamenta Jace les larmes aux yeux devant les cheveux arrachés

Alec et Clary soupirèrent amusés devant le mélodrame de Jace, Lynn babilla comme si rien ne s'était produit. Clary gloussa avec elle pendant qu'Alec les observait, Tessa rentra dans le salon avec Max.

\- Bonjour tout le monde salua Max

\- Bonjour Max répondit tout le monde

Le plus jeune alla jouer avec sa nièce, Tessa vit son beau-frère en train de se lamenter en couinant sur ses cheveux. Elle pointa le doigt sur Jace dans son coin,

\- Lynn demanda Tessa amusée

\- Oui répondit Alec en riant légèrement

Elle rigola et alla prendre sa nièce dans ses bras en l'embrassant de partout, elle gloussa dans ses bras. Magnus entra dans le salon avec un parchemin,

\- Biscuit, il y une missive pour toi sourit Magnus

La rousse prit le parchemin et l'ouvrit, elle parcourra son contenu du regard avant de reporter son regard sur son frère.

\- C'est vrai demanda Clary

\- Si tu acceptes évidemment sourit Magnus

\- Bien sûr que oui accepta Clary

\- Que se passe-t-il demanda Alec

\- Luke nous invite au royaume d'Idris informa Magnus

\- C'est super se réjouit Tessa

Tout le monde se réjouit de l'invitation, ils préparent le voyage pour Idris. Will et Jem restèrent au palais pour le gérer en l'absence de Magnus, Tessa et Max faisaient partie du voyage. Pour éviter les brigands du désert Magnus avaient ordonné à la garde de l'ombre de les éliminer en avance pour ne pas perturber le voyage, il rentra dans sa tente après avoir donné ses instructions à Jace. Il sourit en écoutant son consort chanter pour leur fille pour qu'elle puisse s' s'endormit après avoir baillé. Il la mit dans le berceau,

\- Tu as fini de donner tes ordres demanda Alec en se retournant vers lui

\- Oui, ton frère est en train de les exécuter avec les soldats répondit Magnus en venant le prendre par la taille

Alec passa la main sur le torse de son amant en l'embrassant sensuellement, ils se séparèrent avant de se diriger vers leur lit. Magnus déshabilla son amant avant d'attaquer son torse en laissant une traînée de sillons de salive et de suçons, Alec gémissait de plaisir sous le traitement. Magnus arriva vers son membre et le lécha tout le long avant d'englober le tout, il refoula un reflex de renvoi et continua ses caresses buccales. Alec rejeta la tête en arrière en agrippant les cheveux de son amant, il ressortit le sexe de sa bouche et vint l'embrasser.

\- Retournes-toi susurra Magnus

Il se retourna sur le ventre, il embrassa la nuque d'Alec et descendit vers les fesses de son amant en les écartant pour avoir accès à son intimité. Il glissa sa langue dans son entrée, Alec s'étouffa dans son gémissement de plaisir. Magnus le masturba d'une main et fit coulisser ses doigts en lui avec sa langue, il sanglota de plaisir. Le sultan se débarrassa de son pantalon et le pénétra ce qui le fit gémir de satisfaction, il ondula ses hanches en l'agrippant par les hanches. Alec criait de plaisir sous les coups de butoir de son amant, il s'allongea à moitié sous le plaisir. Magnus chercha sa perle de plaisir avant de le faire crier encore plus qu'il ne le faisait, il sourit et continua de martyriser le paquet de nerfs de son amant. Le consort sentit la jouissance monter en lui, son amant le ressentit d'après ses cris et ralentit ses mouvements en lui. Il gémit de frustration en pleurnichant,

\- Non ne commence pas à…à…faire…ça gémit Alec en bougeant ses hanches

\- A faire quoi demanda Magnus d'un ton rauque

Il donna un coup plus fort en lui ce qui le fit se cambrer, il pleura de plaisir et de frustration en voyant que son amant refusait de le laisser jouir. Il se baissa pour l'embrasser langoureusement,

\- S'il te plait laisse-moi jouir supplia Alec en sanglotant de plaisir

Il ricana narquoisement et continua son petit jeu préféré, au bout d'un moment il le laissa se déverser ce qui le fit crier de jouissance. Il grogna de plaisir en jouissant lui aussi en son mari, Alec s'était évanouis sous la jouissance, il se retira de lui et se bascula sur le côté. Il le prit dans ses bras en mettant les draps sur eux, quelques jours plus tard ils arrivèrent à Idris. Alec contemplait la ville qui était différent d'Edom, la procession royale arriva dans la cour. Quand ils descendirent de leur monture, Clary couru dans les bras de sa mère qui les accueillit.

\- Tu m'as tellement manquée maman souffla la rousse en serrant sa main dans ses bras

\- Toi aussi tu m'as beaucoup manquée ma chérie sourit Jocelyn

Elle se tourna au reste de la famille et embrassa Tessa et Max, elle s'avança vers le couple royal. Elle aperçut Lynn dans les bras de Magnus,

\- C'était ta fille, qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle complimenta Jocelyn

\- Merci Jocelyn remercia Magnus

Elle prit la petite fille dans ses bras, celle-ci était curieuse de voir Jocelyn. Luke arriva à son tour et les accueillit,

\- Luke je suis content de voir salua Magnus

\- Moi de même Magnus, le voyage s'est bien passé questionna Luke

\- Oui, ne t'en fais pas pour ça rassura Magnus

\- Tu veux te reposer ou tu veux qu'on parle de politique proposa Luke

\- Parlons de politique répondit Magnus en souriant

Ils se dirigèrent dans le palais en commencèrent à parler des échanges commerciaux entre leurs deux royaumes, Jocelyn roula des yeux en les voyants faire. Alec rigola,

\- Venez, je vais vous montrer vos appartements déclara Jocelyn

Il l'a suivi tous en discutant avec elle, Alec fut ravi de ses appartements en plus d'un berceau pour Lynn.

\- J'espère qu'elle te plait demanda Jocelyn

\- Bien sûr sourit Alec

\- Tu m'en vois ravie et est-ce que ça te dérange si je te vole Lynn demanda Jocelyn

\- Non tu peux l'emmener avec toi si tu veux sourit Alec

\- Merci beaucoup, je te laisse récupérer glissa la rouquine âgée

Elle laissa le noiraud se reposer en emportant la petite princesse avec elle, il en profita pour se reposer un peu. Après un quart d'heure de dicussions politiques Magnus vint le rejoindre dans la chambre,

\- Où est notre petite rose demanda Magnus ne voyant pas sa fille

\- Eh bien notre fille est avec Jocelyn, je crois qu'elle est devenue gaga devant elle supposa Alec

Le souverain ria à la remarque de son mari, il l'embrassa tendrement en passant une main sur son torse.

\- Et si on en profitait tous les deux avant que notre petite princesse revienne susurra Magnus

\- Profiter comment susurra Alec à son tour

\- Disons que je vais te le montrer sourit Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

Alec soupira d'aise et se laisser aller dans les bras de son était allongé de moitié sur lui en dessinant des arabesques sur son torse.

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus en le regardant

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent avec amour, ils entendirent la voix de leur fille qui revenait de sa promenade avec Jocelyn. Ils se rhabillèrent en allant l'accueillir, elle avait les bras chargés de fleurs.

\- Je crois que notre petite fleur a trouvé son bonheur roucoula Magnus

\- Je ne savais pas qu'elle était très friande des fleurs constata la rousse

\- Elle adore les fleurs, elle passe pratiquement ses journées dans le jardin en cueillant des fleurs révéla Alec

Elle hocha la tête et regarda la petite héritière d'Edom déposer le tout sur les jambes de son père, celui-ci commença à faire des bijoux et une couronne en fleurs pour elle. Jace et Clary rentrèrent dans le salon, Lynn couru vers Jace.

\- Coin-coin sourit Lynn en s'accrochant à sa jambe

\- Par pitié Lynn arrête de m'appeler comme ça se lamenta Jace

\- Coin-coin rigola Lynn

Clary expliqua à sa mère pourquoi Lynn appelait son mari comme ça et aussi sur le fait qu'il manquait des cheveux à celui-ci, elle rigola beaucoup.

\- Mais c'est qu'elle est une vraie coquine cette petite puce gloussa Jocelyn

\- Je dirai une vraie fleur sauvage rectifia Jace en essayant de retirer sa jambe des mains de sa nièce

\- Lynn, laisse ton oncle tranquille et regarde papa a fait des bijoux en fleurs pour toi et une couronne aussi commenta Alec en montrant ce qu'il avait confectionné

Elle lâcha son oncle et se dirigea vers son père, il mit les fleurs sur elle. Jocelyn fondit devant elle habillée de fleurs,

\- Oh ce qu'elle est belle s'émerveilla Jocelyn

Elle sourit en allant près de Jocelyn pour lui faire montrer les fleurs sur elle, celle-ci était en émerveiller par la petite fille. Luke rentra dans le salon et vit sa femme émerveillée par la petite princesse habillée de fleur,

\- Je crois que Jocelyn est séduite par Lynn remarqua Luke

\- Je pense aussi, et puis qui peux résister aux charmes de la princesse d'Edom gloussa Magnus

\- Ça s'est vraie ria Luke

Ils discutèrent ensemble avant de laisser la petite famille seule, la petite princesse s'écroula de fatigue dans les bras de Magnus.

\- Il y a une qui a très vite rejoint le pays des rêves ricana Magnus en déposant sa fille dans le berceau

Alec posa la tête sur son épaule en regardant leur fille dormir, Magnus le regarda et se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres. Ils allèrent se coucher,

\- Idris est très beau comme royaume avoua Alec

\- Je sais, la première fois que je suis venue ici j'ai été conquis par la beauté du paysage révéla Magnus

\- D'ailleurs comment Jocelyn a rencontré Luke questionna Alec curieux

\- Disons qu'ils étaient amis d'enfance avant son mariage avec mon père, à sa mort elle est retournée après avoir demandé asile à Luke. Au fil du temps Luke lui avoua ses sentiments qu'il avait eus pour elle depuis des années, elle s'est mariée avec lui par amour. Bien sûr avant de se marier elle m'avait demandé la permission raconta Magnus

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'a demandé ta permission demanda Alec en fronçant les sourcils

\- Parce que c'était la femme de mon père malgré qu'ils fussent amis répondit Magnus

Alec hocha la tête et ils discutèrent tard dans la nuit avant de s'endormir, le lendemain Alec se réveilla seul dans le lit et vit son mari en train de regarder leur fille dans le berceau.

\- Elle dort toujours demanda Alec

\- Oui répondit Magnus

Lynn bailla et s'étira en gémissant, elle cligna les yeux en tendant les bras vers son père. Il la prit et la ramena dans le lit,

\- Bonjour ma chérie salua Alec en l'embrassant

\- Mama répondit Lynn

Il l'embrassa sur le front, ils passèrent un moment dans le lit. Jocelyn vint voler Lynn au couple pour aller se promener, pendant des jours Lynn passa beaucoup de temps avec Jocelyn. Celle-ci fut attristée par leur départ, Lynn étonna toute le monde en appelant la rousse mamie. Alec eut un pincement au cœur et se fit consoler par son mari, ils rentrèrent Edom.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre la venue d'Izzy et un garde agaçant. Bisous glacées.**


	51. Chapter 49

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Nono 0109: Disons que Jocelyn s'est attaché à Lynn, la petite adore les fleurs XD**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !** **N'oubliez pas de voter, vous avez jusqu'à mercredi soir!**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 49, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 49**_

Alec para l'attaque de Max, il le repoussa avant de l'attaquer à son tour. Max se défendit à son tour, son frère recula avant de faire entrechoquer son épée avec la sienne. Ils entrechoquèrent leurs épées, Max sauta par-dessus d'Alec. Il se retourna pour se défendre, il repoussa à nouveau son petit frère avant de l'attaquer. Ils se battirent sous les regards de Jace et de Raphaël, Lynn était dans les bras de Raphaël et regarda son père en train de se battre.

\- Mama encouragea Lynn

Alec continua de s'entraîner avec Max, Magnus vint vers eux. Il regarda le duel de son mari ce qui le fit sourire,

\- Papa appela Lynn

Il la prit dans ses bras ce qui réjouit sa fille qui babilla, Alec faillit se faire désarmer avant de déstabiliser son frère. Il arriva à le désarmer, il sourit et tendit la main vers son petit frère.

\- Tu as failli me déstabiliser, je suis fier de toi félicita Alec en l'aidant se remettre debout

\- Oui mais tu es toujours plus fort souffla Max

\- Je suis fort parce que je m'entraîne assez souvent avec Magnus révéla Alec

Ils discutèrent en allant vers Jace et les autres, Lynn tendit les bras vers Alec.

\- Je suis désolé ma puce mais mama sent la sueur et la transpiration alors je ne peux pas te prendre dans mes bras refusa Alec en l'embrassant sur la joue

Elle commença à gémir de tristesse, le consort vint la prendre dans ses bras, Lynn réfugia sa tête dans son cou. Magnus frotta le dos de sa fille en souriant,

\- On dirait que Lynn veut faire un gros câlin avec sa mère remarqua Jace

\- Je pense aussi supposa Magnus en souriant

Alec embrassa les cheveux de Lynn,

\- Tu progresses de plus en plus Max observa Magnus

\- Oui c'est ce que me disait Alec sourit Max

Une tornade brune claire se jeta sur Max, il fit un regard blasé devant l'examen minutieux de sa mère.

\- C'est bon maman râla Max

\- Laisse-moi en juger gronda Tessa en le frappant sur le nez

Il soupira longuement sous les rires de Jace et de Magnus, Alec souris devant la mine de son petit frère.

\- Maman c'est bon tu as fini demanda Max

\- Oui, tu n'as rien enfin à part quelques égratignures mais ça va répondit Tessa

Il soupira de soulagement en sachant qu'il venait d'échapper au bandage de Catarina, Tessa souris narquoise.

\- Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu vas échapper aux examens de Catarina nargua Tessa

\- Non se lamenta Max ses épaules s'affaissant

Jace et Magnus éclatèrent encore plus de rire alors qu'Alec riait silencieusement, Lynn tapa des mains en souriant. Tessa emmena son fils qui protestait contre sa mère.

\- Si tu continues à râler, je dis à Catarina de te donner une potion vraiment amère et ensuite je dirais à tes deux papas de te faire recopier les parchemins d'économie menaça Tessa

\- D'accord, j'arrête de râler stoppa Max

Alec regarda la scène en souriant avant d'avoir un pincement au cœur, chaque fois qu'il voyait Tessa agir maternellement avec son frère il ressentait une peine de cœur en pensant à ses parents. Il sentit une main dans son dos, il tourna la tête pour voir son mari. Celui-ci le regarda avec amour, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari. Lorenzo arriva et s'inclina devant eux,

\- Vos majestés salua Lorenzo

\- Capitaine, allons-y dans mon bureau proposa Magnus en s'en allant

Il hocha la tête et suivit son sultan, Alec confia sa fille à son frère.

\- Tu ne vas pas me laisser avec cette arracheuse de cheveux s'écria Jace

\- Il faut que j'aille prendre mon bain Jace répondit Alec en roulant des yeux

\- Mais emmène là avec toi proposa Jace

Il leva les yeux et préféra laisser sa fille avec son frère, celui-ci se plaignait avant de crier de douleur sous les mains de Lynn qui tirait sur ses cheveux. Il alla prendre son bain dans le harem, il se détendit dans le bain quand il sentit des mains lui masser les épaules. Il tourna la tête pour voir son mari derrière lui,

\- Ça fait du bien soupira Alec en se détendant

\- Tu m'en vois ravi mon amour susurra Magnus

Il gémit encore plus quand son amant glissa sa main vers le bas de son corps, plus tard ils sortirent du hammam. Magnus passa une main sur son corps en l'embrassant dans le cou,

\- Magnus, nous venons de faire l'amour dans la salle de bain gémit Alec en essayant de le faire stopper

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si ton corps m'attire, si tu savais à quel point tu es désirable quand tu t'entraînes que ce soit au tir à l'arc ou au combat susurra Magnus

Alec se retourna vers lui et l'embrassa langoureusement, une servante vint frapper à la porte de la chambre.

\- Votre majesté, le conseil vous demande répondit la servante

\- Très bien, j'arrive répondit Magnus

Alec recula en prenant ses vêtements pour s'habiller, Magnus fit la moue en voyant son amant se rhabiller.

\- Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de t'habiller tout de suite remarqua Magnus

\- Si je ne le fais pas tu ne partiras pas d'ici gloussa Alec

Il ricana et vint le prendre par la taille pour l'embrasser, il s'habilla à son tour et alla vers la salle d'audience. Alec se dirigea vers les écuries pour donner à manger à Church, puis il se rendit dans les appartements de son frère pour récupérer sa fille. Il rentra et sourit en voyant Jace en train de se disputer avec Lynn,

\- Ne m'appelle pas coin-coin gronda Jace

\- Coin-coin le nargua Lynn

Alec entra et vint près de sa belle-sœur qui souriait amusée, Lynn se réfugia dans ses bras après l'avoir vu. Il embrassa sa fille et discuta avec le couple avant de les laisser, il se promena avec la petite princesse dans le couloir. Elle parla dans son langage de ce qu'elle avait fait avec son parrain et sa tante, Alec l'écouta avant de l'emmener dans le jardin. Elle courut dans le jardin en riant, elle alla regarder les plantes qu'elle avait planté qui était encore au stade de bourgeon. Alec l'observa sous un arbre, elle joua quand un oiseau vint se poser sur sa tête. Elle ria avec l'oiseau avant de s'en aller, elle sautilla jusqu'à son père.

\- Tu viens, on va voir tes faucons proposa Alec

Elle hocha la tête et suivit son père jusqu'à la volière, un soldat s'inclina devant eux. Ils se rendirent devant la cage des faucons de Lynn que Ragnor lui avait offert, ceux-ci s'approchèrent d'elle et se laissèrent se caresser. Alec sourit et la regarda faire, il alla prendre des graines dans un seau et en mit dans la main de sa fille qui nourrit ses deux faucons qu'elle adorait. Le consort la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans la salle d'audience, Magnus écoutait les différentes opinions sur le royaume des ministres et des conseillers. La petite fille gigota dans les bras de son père pour aller par terre, elle commença à gémir doucement dans les bras du consort. Celui-ci la mit par terre et elle courut de ses petits pas vers Magnus,

\- Papa cria Lynn

Tous s'inclinèrent devant Lynn, elle se jeta dans les bras de Magnus qui l'embrassa sur le front. Il la mit sur son genou,

\- Où est ta mama questionna Magnus

\- Mama répondit Lynne en montrant Alec qui venait vers eux

Le conseil s'inclina à nouveau devant Alec, il hocha la tête vers eux. Magnus les congédia, il joua avec sa petite fille.

\- Aujourd'hui tu n'es pas partie cueillir des fleurs demanda Magnus

\- Non à force que la petite dame ici présente cueille des fleurs, il n'en a plus du tout déclara Alec

\- Eh bien heureusement que les jardiniers s'en occupent sinon nous serons dans la galère n'ayant plus de fleurs hein ma puce gloussa Magnus en lui faisant un bisou esquimau

Elle ria en mettant la main sur le visage de Magnus, Alec s'assit sur l'accoudoir en les regardant jouer ensemble. Un garde vint les retrouver dans la salle pour leur dire que les sujets étaient arrivés pour les audiences, le consort regagna son canapé en guise de trône derrière le rideau. Ils firent les audiences auprès des sujets, un garde entra à nouveau et tendit un parchemin pour Alec.

\- Un message d'Alicante votre altesse avertit le garde

Alec commença à lire le parchemin, il sourit en le lisant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe demanda Magnus

\- Izzy va venir nous rendre visite sourit Alec en le regardant

\- Formidable répondit Magnus en souriant

\- Il faut que je prévienne Jace et Max signala Alec

Il se rendit dans les appartements de Tessa pour les prévenir de l'arrivée prochaine d'Izzy, ses deux frères étaient heureux de savoir que leur sœur allait bientôt arriver. Alec était blotti contre son mari dans le lit, Magnus lui caressait le dos.

\- Tu as l'air songeur remarqua Alec

\- Rien de bien méchant, juste un souci avec le royaume rassura Magnus

\- Dis-moi demanda Alec

Il lui expliqua ce qu'il le tracassait avec le royaume, Alec lui donna des conseils et la solution à son problème. Magnus l'embrassa derechef en le surplombant,

\- Tu es vraiment digne d'être mon consort susurra Magnus en l'embrassant dans le cou

\- Je ne fais que t'aider soupira Alec d'aise

Il grignota son cou en le déshabillant de moitié, ils entendirent le sanglot de Lynn dans le berceau.

\- Mama sanglota Lynn depuis son berceau

Magnus se leva et alla prendre sa fille dans son berceau, celle-ci inonda le torse de son père de larmes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ma belle petite rose demanda Magnus

\- Papa bibi renifla Lynn

\- Je vois tu as fait un cauchemar conclu Magnus

Il l'amena dans le lit, Alec caressa le dos de Lynn qui alla se réfugier dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa sur le front pour la calmer,

\- Allez, tu vas dormir entre mama et papa rassura Alec en l'embrassant sur le front

\- Papa, mama répondit Lynn

Magnus l'embrassa et lui caressa les cheveux pendant qu'Alec lui chantait une berceuse pour l'endormir, elle s'endormit sous les caresses de Magnus et la voix d'Alec.

\- Elle est toute belle quand elle dort remarqua Alec

\- Oui, nous allons reporter notre heure coquine à un autre jour gloussa Magnus

Alec rougit légèrement mais lui sourit, ils s'endormirent en regardant leur fille dormir entre eux. Le lendemain Alec se réveilla et vit Lynn à moitié endormie sur son mari, il ria doucement ce qui réveilla son amant. Il regarda son consort en train de rire quand celui-ci le montra leur fille à moitié endormie sur lui, il sourit de fierté en la regardant. Alec se pencha vers lui et l'embrassant tendrement, Lynn se réveilla et s'assit en regardant ses parents encore dans la lune par le sommeil.

\- Ma petite princesse est réveillée demanda Magnus

Elle le regarda avant d'aller se réfugier dans les bras d'Alec, celui-ci l'embrassa dans les cheveux. Elle termina sa nuit dans ses bras, Magnus se leva et alla prendre son bain en avance. Il vint embrasser sa petite famille avant de partir pour la salle d'audience pour ses réunions quotidiennes, le consort se leva pour aller prendre son bain avec sa fille. Ils ressortirent et ils allèrent se promener dans le couloir du palais, ils croisèrent Lorenzo qui s'inclina devant eux. Il hocha la tête pour le saluer avant de continuer de se promener dans le couloir avec sa fille,

\- Mama, fleur demanda Lynn

\- Tu veux des fleurs questionna Alec

Il l'emmena dans le jardin, les jardiniers étaient en train d'occuper les plantes du jardin. Elle tendit la main vers les fleurs, l'un des jardiniers lui donna une fleur ce qui la fit sourire.

\- Tu es contente de ta fleur sourit Alec

Elle gloussa en tenant la fleur, ils allèrent vers la salle d'audience. Magnus expliqua la solution qu'avait proposée Alec, les conseillers et les ministres approuvèrent la solution. Lynn courra vers Magnus, il se leva et l'attrapa.

\- Hé ma jolie petite rose gloussa Magnus en l'embrassant

\- Papa ria Lynn

Il l'embrassa sur le front et regarda son mari qui venait le voir, les conseillers et les ministres les avaient laissé seul en famille.

\- Alors ma petite puce n'a eu qu'une fleur remarqua Magnus

\- C'est parce que ta petite puce adore que sa mama confectionne des couronnes de fleurs déclara Alec en caressant la joue de sa fille

Il rigola en regardant sa fille, Lynn parla dans son langage au sujet de la fleur qu'elle tenait. Lorenzo entra dans la salle d'audience en s'inclinant,

\- Votre majesté, je viens faire mon rapport annonça Lorenzo

Il hocha la tête et écouta son capitaine,

\- Très bien capitaine, c'est parfait vous avez la permission pour ce que vous m'avez demandé accorda Magnus

\- Merci votre majesté répondit Lorenzo

Il s'inclina à nouveau avant de partir de la salle d'audience, Lynn était en train de sautiller sur place devant le regard de ses parents. Alec était assis sur l'accoudoir du trône de Magnus.

\- Notre fille est en train de s'amuser remarqua Magnus

\- Je vois ça, je crois qu'il lui manque un partenaire de jeu renchéri Alec

\- Tu es en train de me proposer de faire un autre enfant susurra Magnus en caressant son ventre

Il rougit violemment en le frappant légèrement sur le bras, il ricana doucement en posant sa tête sur son flanc. Ils passèrent la journée dans la salle d'audience, quelques jours plus tard toute la famille se rendit dans la cour royale pour accueillir la procession royale d'Izzy. Max couru dans les bras de sa sœur à peine descendue de son palanquin, elle le serra dans les bras.

\- Tu m'as manqué Izzy déclara Max en la serrant dans ses bras

\- Je sais toi aussi tu m'as manqué petit frère sourit Izzy

Elle leva la tête pour voir Jace et Alec devant elle, elle les serra à son tour dans ses bras. Magnus s'approcha avec Lynn dans les bras qui gigota pour aller dans ceux d'Isabelle, celle-ci la prit dans ses bras.

\- Mais ce que tu as grandi remarqua Izzy en l'embrassant

Elle babilla dans son langage,

\- Je suis content de te revoir reine Isabelle sourit Magnus

\- Moi aussi je suis ravi de te revoir votre majesté sourit Izzy

Ils sourièrent complice, Alec sourit devant la complicité entre son mari et sa sœur. Un homme d'une peau mate s'approcha d'Izzy qui roula des yeux,

\- Vos majestés salua l'homme en s'inclinant

Ils hochèrent la tête en le regardant, il se tourna vers Izzy.

\- Je vais vérifier le périmètre pour voir si vous serez en sécurité votre altesse informa l'homme

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça car il y a des gardes partout et je t'assure qu'ils surveillent très bien le palais répondit Izzy irritée

\- On n'est jamais trop prudent votre altesse prévint l'homme en partant

La jeune femme soupira d'agacement, Alec vint près d'elle.

\- Tu nous expliques demanda Alec

\- Il s'appelle Raj, il est mon garde personnel. C'est une idée de Simon depuis qu'il apprit une nouvelle de ma part soupira Izzy en passant la main dans ses cheveux

\- Une nouvelle répéta Alec interloqué

\- Oui, je suis venue vous annoncer une grande nouvelle mais je veux le faire à l'intérieur sourit Isabelle

Ils rentrèrent dans les appartements de Jace et de Clary, Izzy avait Lynn sur les genoux qui riait avec sa tante.

\- Alors quelle est cette grande nouvelle questionna Jace

\- Eh bien je vous annonce que je suis enceinte, vous allez devenir tonton annonça Izzy en mettant la main sur son ventre

Max cria de joie et sauta sur sa sœur en l'embrassant, Jace resta éberlué avant de se ressaisir pour félicité sa sœur. Alec resta figé devant la nouvelle, il regarda sa sœur avec un pincement au cœur. Elle regarda le consort,

Alec demanda Izzy

Si nos parents étaient là, ils auraient été très fiers de toi décréta Alec en souriant

Elle eut les larmes aux yeux en l'entendant, il vint la serrer dans ses bras. Le soir Alec était sur le balcon après avoir couché sa fille dans le berceau, il observa les étoiles dans le ciel.

\- Papa, maman, je sais que vous veillez sur nous et que vous êtes fier de la nouvelle sur la grossesse d'Izzy avoua Alec

Une larme roula sur sa et fut recueillis par le sultan, le consort se tourna vers lui.

\- Je sais que tu es en train de penser à tes parents après la nouvelle de ta sœur déduit Magnus en le prenant dans ses bras

\- Tu me connais si bien réalisa Alec

\- Tu es mon mari, c'est tout à fait normal que je te connaisse et en plus je t'aime révéla Magnus

\- Je voudrais tant que mes parents soient là pour nous, qu'ils voient ce que nous sommes devenu renifla Alec en mettant la tête sur le torse de son amant

\- Ils sont déjà fiers de vous et je sais qu'ils sont là et vous observent et ils vous voient évoluer et heureux dans votre vie consola Magnus

Alec releva la tête en regardant son mari, il lui crocheta la nuque en l'embrassant. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, il caressa son visage.

\- Fais- moi l'amour comme la première fois chuchota Alec

\- Comme tu voudras susurra Magnus

Il l'embrassa avant de le porter jusqu'à leur chambre, ils firent l'amour. Alec lâcha une larme en jouissant de plaisir, Magnus recueillis la larme avec sa langue.

\- Alexander chuchota Magnus en s'arrêtant

\- Ce n'est rien, ça me sentir vivant d'être dans tes bras car tu m'aimes et que tu seras à mes côtés jusqu'à la fin. Tout ce que je souhaite c'est que nous mourrons ensemble dans notre lit souhaita Alec en sanglotant

Il essuya ses larmes de ses deux pouces, il l'embrassa sur le front avant de l'embrasser sur les deux joues et pour finir ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa avec amour,

\- Nous viellerons et mourrons ensemble mon amour je te le promets, ne pleure pas je serais toujours à tes côtés mon amour promis Magnus

Alec pleura dans ses bras, Magnus l'embrassa tendrement. Ils continuèrent de faire l'amour presque toute la nuit, le lendemain Magnus regarda Alec dormir. Il l'embrassa sur le front,

\- Je t'aime confia Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec en se réveillant doucement

Il lui caressant le visage, ils s'embrassèrent avec douceur. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux avec amour front contre front,

\- Mama appela Lynn debout dans son berceau

\- Je crois que notre petite princesse est réveillée gloussa Magnus

Il ria avant de regarder son mari récupéré leur fille dans son berceau pour l'emmener dans le lit, elle se jeta dans les bras de « sa mère ».

\- Bonjour ma petite fleur salua Alec en l'embrassant sur la joue

\- Mama sous, sous, sous babilla Lynn

Il l'embrassa de partout, Lynn posa ses lèvres sur la joue d'Alec pour l'embrasser. Magnus sourit à la scène, il s'allongea en mettant une main sur sa tête.

\- Et moi on n'embrasse pas papa demanda Magnus faussement vexé

Elle ria avant d'avancer vers son père et l'embrasser lui aussi,

\- Papa sous, sous riait Lynn

Magnus l'embrassa aussi partout sur le visage, elle regarda ses parents avant d'avoir une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

\- Papa, mama sous, sous demanda Lynn

\- Je crois qu'elle veut qu'on l'embrasse tous les deux conclu Alec

\- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient gloussa Magnus

Ils se penchèrent vers elle pour l'embrasser sur chacune de ses joues, elle sourit malicieusement avant de se pencher en arrière en regardant ses parents s'embrasser surpris. Magnus sourit contre les lèvres de son mari et continua de l'embrasser, Alec fit de même.

\- Papa sous mama riait Lynn

\- Mais ce que tu es vrai coquine de faire ça à tes parents gloussa Alec

\- Je propose de la chatouiller pour la punir proposa Magnus

\- Je pense aussi donc je laisse à papa te punir petite princesse répondit Alec

Magnus prit sa fille et commença à la chatouiller ce qui la fit éclater de rire, le consort rigola à la scène de voir sa famille si heureuse. Ils se levèrent pour aller prendre leur bain, Lynn barbota dans son bain en éclaboussant ses parents de partout. Ils rigolèrent devant les éclaboussures de leur fille, Magnus les embrassa avant de sortir du bain. Elle regarda partir son père en gémissant de tristesse, Alec lui caressa les cheveux.

\- On va voir papa plus tard d'accord proposa Alec

\- Coin-coin demanda Lynn

\- Oui nous allons voir ton oncle aussi sourit Alec

Elle cria de joie, ils sortirent du bain. Le noiraud l'emmena dans les appartements de Jace et de Clary, Lynn courra vers Jace qui fut terrifié en voyant sa nièce.

\- COIN-COIN cria Lynn de joie

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça se lamenta Jace

Il fut assailli par sa nièce qui commença à lui tirer les cheveux sous les rires de sa femme et de sa sœur, Izzy se tenait le ventre tellement qu'elle riait.

\- On dirait que Lynn n'a pas changé et qu'elle appelle toujours Jace coin-coin riait Izzy

\- Je sais même si je la gronde pour ça souffla Alec en s'installant près d'elle

\- Et Magnus, qu'est-ce qu'il pense de tout ça questionna Clary

\- Tu le connais, il dit que c'est amusant de voir son commandant de l'armée se faire torturer par une enfant de 1 an répondit Alec

\- En plus de Raphaël qui n'échappe pas non plus aux mains de Lynn renchérit Clary

\- Oui, mais elle l'appelle Lala décréta Alec

\- Dire que les deux grands soldats de l'armée se font tyranniser par une petite fille d'1 an c'est fou ça déclara Izzy

\- Ça oui sourit Alec en passant une main dans ses cheveux

Ils observèrent Jace en train de grimacer de douleur sous les mains de Lynn sur ses cheveux, il la prit et la mit par terre. Ils se défièrent du regard,

\- Coin-coin, veux, veux demanda Lynn en tendant les mains sur ses cheveux

\- Non, je suis en train de devenir chauve à cause de toi réfuta Jace

\- Coin-coin gronda Lynn en fronçant les sourcils

\- Pas question petite princesse refusa Jace

Alec et Clary sourirent amusés en sachant ce qui allait suivre, Lynn utilisa ses yeux doux dont personne à part « sa mère » ne pouvait résister. Jace essaya de résister à ça, elle fit trembler ses lèvres ce qui fit craquer son oncle qui la prit dans ses bras.

\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, elle lui a fait les yeux doux s'étonna Izzy

\- Oui elle fait toujours ça pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut révéla Alec

\- Elle le fait toujours avec Jace renchérit Clary en regardant son mari se faire tyranniser par sa nièce

\- Et avec vous deux elle le fait demanda Izzy

\- Avec Magnus oui mais avec moi elle n'y arrive pas répondit Alec

\- Parce que tu gardes les pieds sur terre déduit Izzy

Au bout d'un moment Lynn se lassa de son oncle qui soupira de soulagement, elle alla se réfugier dans les bras de sa tante. Isabelle lui caressa les cheveux mi-longs de sa nièce,

\- De plus en plus elle vous ressemble à tous les deux observa Isabelle

\- Tu trouves questionna Alec

\- Bien sûr ses cheveux sont vraiment comme ceux de Magnus et ses yeux sont comme les tiens d'un bleu saphir décrivit Izzy

\- C'est parce que nous avons bien conçu notre fille sourit Magnus en entrant dans le salon avec Raj

Alec rougit à ça, Lynn courra dans les bras de son père. Raj vint près d'Izzy,

\- Vous allez bien votre altesse demanda Raj

\- Oui tout va bien soupira Izzy

\- Il faut que vous reposiez aussi conseilla Raj

Elle lança un regard suppliant à son beau-frère qui envoya le garde ailleurs, elle le remercia du regard. Ils passèrent toute la journée dans le salon de Clary et de Jace au grand dam de celui-ci qui se faisait ennuyer à nouveau par sa nièce,

\- Coin-coin gronda Lynn en tirant sur ses cheveux

\- Ça va j'ai compris, je me tais et je me laisse faire soupira Jace

Elle babilla sous le soupir de Jace,

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit oui pour être ton parrain se lamenta Jace

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre le mariage secret d'Alec et de Magnus et l'exaspération d'Izzy. Bisous glacées.**


	52. Chapter 50

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067 : Oui il était en train de penser à sa mère à ce moment là c'est pour ça et aussi Jessamine va se remettre à sa place par son mari**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !** **N'oubliez pas de voter, vous avez jusqu'à Jeudi soir !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici le chapitre 50, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 50**_

Alec se mordait les lèvres en regardant son mari s'entraîner seul à l'épée, il glissa un regard sur le torse luisant de sueur de son mari. Il sentit une parti de son anatomie se réveiller lentement en le fixant, Magnus tourna la tête pour voir son amant le fixer avec envie. Il fit un sourire goguenard avant de continuer de s'entraîner en exposant encore plus son torse, Alec avala difficilement sa salive en le regardant. Il soupira d'envie en l'observant, le sultan continua de s'entraîner avant de se tourner vers son consort.

\- Tu viens t'entraîner avec moi proposa Magnus

\- Avec joie accepta Alec

Il prit son épée et commença à se battre en duel avec son époux, celui-ci se battait à moitié avec lui malgré l'acharnement d'Alec. Il s'amusa à taquiner son amant en effleurant ses zones érogènes, Alec était à moitié furieux et à moitié frustré.

\- Magnus sois un peu sérieux gronda Alec en lui assenant un coup d'épée

\- Mais je suis sérieux gloussa Magnus en le parant

\- Non tu n'es pas sérieux remarqua Alec

Il attaqua continuellement son sultan, celui-ci ne faisait que se défendre. Magnus reprit l'avantage en attaquant à son tour, il coinça le poignet qui tenait l'épée et prit l'autre main pour l'immobiliser. Il le fit reculer jusqu'au mur du pilier, Alec lâcha l'arme par terre. Magnus sourit de victoire en s'approchant de lui, il mit son genou entre ses jambes pour commencer à le frotter contre son membre. Le noiraud commença à gémir doucement de plaisir,

\- Arrête ça gémit Alec

Il continua de frotter son genou sur le membre dressé de son amant en souriant malicieusement, il se pencha pour l'embrasser sensuellement. Il plaqua les deux mains de son amant au-dessus sa tête, il faufila son autre main dans son pantalon pour prendre son membre et le masturber. Il s'étouffa dans son gémissement, Magnus ricana encore plus. Il vint l'embrasser fougueusement, il lui fit l'amour contre le mur. Alec se réveilla après s'être déversé sur le drap, il passa la main sur son visage en réalisant qu'il venait d'avoir un rêve érotique sur son mari. Il se mordit les lèvres en voyant le sperme taché le lit,

\- Bien dormi demanda Magnus

Il tourna la tête pour voir son amant lui sourire moqueusement, il rougit furieusement. Il s'approcha de lui en montant sur le lit et l'embrassa fougueusement, il le plaqua sur le lit.

\- On rêve de quelqu'un d'autre que moi questionna Magnus

\- Non…je…tu…bredouillas Alec rouge

\- Ne me mens pas, je t'ai entendu gémir mon nom dans ton sommeil, tu veux que je te dise ce que tu disais pour te rafraîchir la mémoire susurra Magnus

Alec essaya de se dégager de la poigne de son amant, celui-ci frotta son bassin avec le sien ce qui le fit gémir doucement. Il se pencha vers son oreille,

\- Tu disais « encore Magnus », « oh oui », « plus fort comme ça », « continue » et mon préféré « c'est trop bon » susurra Magnus en léchant son lobe d'oreille

Il rougit encore plus en gémissant doucement, le sultan frotta son bassin contre le sien encore plus qui réveilla son sexe. Le souverain déposa des multitudes de suçons dans le cou de son amant qui gémissait de plus en plus de plaisir,

\- Mama appela Lynn dans le berceau

Magnus arrêta de se frotter contre Alec ce qui les fit soupirer de frustration, il se leva et alla récupérer sa fille qui s'était réveillé. Elle entoura ses bras autour du cou de Magnus, elle rampa vers « sa mère ».

\- Mama salua Lynn

\- Bonjour ma petite puce comment ça va aujourd'hui salua Alec en l'embrassant

Elle se fit embrasser par ses deux pères, ils se levèrent et se rendirent dans le hammam pour prendre leur bain. La petite princesse éclaboussa ses parents d'eau ce qui les fit sourire tous les deux, Magnus se leva et les embrassa tous les deux.

\- Je vais y aller signala Magnus

\- Je viendrais pour l'audience avertie Alec

\- D'accord accepta Magnus

Il sortit du bain en exposant son corps à son consort qui l'observa avec envie, il jeta un regard coquin à son amant.

\- Peut-être qu'on pourra finir ce qu'on a commencé susurra Magnus en partant

Il laissa son amant rouge comme une pivoine dans la salle de bain avec leur fille qui ne comprenait pas la situation en fixant son père rougir, ils sortirent de la salle de bain. Alec alla se promener avec sa fille en la tenant par la main, ils allèrent donner à manger à Church et aux poissons dans la fontaine. Lynn fut ravie de voir des nouvelles fleurs, elle cueillit des fleurs pour les donner à Alec pour qu'il lui confectionne des couronnes de fleurs. Il le fit et lui mit la couronne sur sa tête, elle éclata de rire en courant dans le jardin avec sa couronne. Le consort sourit en regardant sa fille courir partout,

\- Mama, coin-coin demanda Lynn

\- Tu veux voir ton oncle supposa Alec

Elle hocha la tête en souriant, il lui prit la main et l'emmena dans les appartements de Jace et de Clary. Elle lâcha sa main en entrant dans le salon, elle fonça dans les bras de Jace qui commença à se lamenter sur ses cheveux. Alec s'assit près de sa belle-sœur qui se moquait de son mari,

\- Lynn adore vraiment Jace remarqua Clary

\- Je sais renchérit Alec

Izzy entra dans le salon, Lynn délaissa Jace pour son plus grand bonheur. Elle se jeta dans ses bras,

\- Tata interpella Lynn

\- Oui c'est tata Izzy sourit Isabelle en l'embrassant sur le front

\- Elle babillait dans son langage, Isabelle sourit en roucoulant avec elle tout en l'embrassant de partout. Elle éclata de rire sous les baisers de sa tante, Alec se leva.

\- Je vous laisse Lynn, je vais aller faire l'audience avec Magnus prévint Alec

\- D'accord mais ne tarde pas trop sinon tu auras le meurtre de mes cheveux sur la conscience signala Jace

Il roula des yeux devant la remarque de son frère, il se rendit dans la salle du trône pour voir son amant toujours occupé à présider la réunion du conseil. Alec le fixait répondre aux questions des conseillers et des ministres, après la réunion il congédia tout le monde hors de la salle. Il s'avança et vit son sourire charmeur sur ses lèvres,

\- Mon consort daigne enfin venir taquina Magnus

\- Votre consort devait s'occuper de sa fille avant de venir répondit Alec en venant près de lui

Magnus le prit par la taille et le fit s'approcher de lui, il s'assit sur ses genoux doucement. Il l'embrassa après avoir jeté son voile assez loin d'eux, Alec passa une main sur son torse en continuant de l'embrasser.

\- Et si on continuait ce que nous avons commencé ce matin dans le lit proposa Alec

\- Et bien en voilà une idée géniale souri Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent sensuellement sur le trône avant de faire l'amour, le noiraud rejeta sa tête en arrière sous la jouissance. Magnus grogna de jouissance, il se retira de son amant. Il lui caressa le visage, il l'embrassa langoureusement. Il sourit taquin,

\- Alors qui est meilleure entre moi et le moi de ton rêve demanda Magnus en caressant son postérieur

\- Ce que tu peux être jaloux de toi-même, mais pour te répondre c'est toi le meilleur répondit Alec

\- Je le savais sourit Magnus de victoire

Le consort roula des yeux et se leva pour aller se rhabiller tranquillement, il alla s'asseoir sur le trône. Ils commencèrent les audiences, Alec traita les problèmes du peuple pendant que Magnus traitait les injustices. Il s'allongea de moitié sur le canapé, il soupira de fatigue.

\- Déjà fatiguer mon consort demanda Magnus

\- Oh que oui, je suis fatigué mon sultan surtout que je venais à peine de reprendre mes esprits après que mon amant m'ait fait l'amour taquina Alec en soulevant la tête légèrement

Il ricana narquoisement, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux avec amour .

\- PAPA cria Lynn

Il se tourna vers sa fille qui était accompagnée par Isabelle et Raj, celle-ci avait un regard d'agacement envers son garde personnel.

\- C'est bon Raj, je suis en sécurité s'agaça Izzy

\- Votre altesse, je fais ça pour votre bien déclara Raj

\- Mais tu es à la limite entrain de m'étouffer s'irrita Izzy

Magnus voyant la fureur de sa belle-sœur, il congédia le garde en l'envoyant vers le camp pour qu'il s'entraîne. Sa belle-sœur le remercia du regard,

\- Par l'ange ce qu'il est peut-être collant souffla Izzy en passant une main dans ses cheveux

\- Tu sais qu'il est là pour te protéger décréta Alec derrière le rideau

\- Je le sais mais s'il pouvait respecter mon espace vital un peu fulmina Izzy

\- Je vois souffla Alec en grimaçant

Lynn attira l'attention sur elle en criant, tous la regardèrent amusés pendant qu'elle babillait. Magnus passa une main dans ses cheveux pour la caresser, il l'embrassa sur le front. Elle courra dans la salle d'audience,

\- Franchement elle est trop craquante admira Izzy

\- Toi aussi ton bébé sera pareil souhaita Alec

\- Je le sais et il où elle sera magnifique sourit Izzy en passant une main sur son ventre

Il sourit en regardant sa petite sœur caresser son ventre avec amour, il pensa à ses parents qui auraient été ravis de voir leurs petits-enfants.

\- Alec appela Izzy

Il se ressaisit en fixant Isabelle,

\- Est-ce que ça va demanda Izzy

\- Oui, tout va bien rassura Alec

Il tourna la tête pour voir son mari l'observer d'un regard inquiet, il le rassura d'un hochement de tête. Il se tourna vers sa sœur,

\- Ça te dirait de te promener proposa Alec

\- Bien sûr sourit Izzy

Ils sortirent hors du palais rien que tous les deux, Alec commença à voltiger suivies de près par sa sœur. Ils se rendirent dans leur demeure familiale, elle caressa le mur avec nostalgie. Il la regarda faire, elle soupira en fermant les yeux. Elle alla dans la cuisine pour leur servir deux verres d'eau, il le prit et le but. Un silence vint s'installer entre eux,

\- Ça fait bizarre de revenir ici lança Izzy

\- Je sais, j'ai déjà emmené Lynn ici. Elle a retrouvé la boîte à bijoux où maman gardait nos bracelets quand nous étions petits avoua Alec

\- Je croyais que Hodge les avait jeté supposa Izzy

\- Moi aussi, je croyais qu'il aurait jeté tous nos vêtements et ceux de nos parents mais sa conscience devait le ronger de l'intérieur expliqua Alec

Elle hocha la tête, ils rentrèrent au palais. Magnus les attendait tous les deux. Alec se réfugia dans ses bras, il le serra très fort. Isabelle les laissa tout seul en évitant son garde personnelle,

\- Tu vas bien demanda Magnus

\- Ça fait toujours mal quand je reviens de là-bas répondit Alec la tête dans son torse

\- Je te comprends répondit Magnus

Ils se promenèrent ensemble dans le couloir, ils allèrent récupérer Lynn qui jouait avec Max sous l'œil suspicieux de Jace. Alec coucha Lynn après avoir chanté une berceuse pour elle, il la contempla en retirant une mèche de ses cheveux de son visage. Magnus vint derrière lui et lui embrassa la nuque, il se retourna et captura ses lèvres. Ils firent 'amour, Magnus le contemplait endormi. Il se leva et se rendit sur le balcon, il regarda la ville. Il entendit un bruit derrière lui,

\- Le sommeil est dur à venir demanda Lily

\- Des choses à penser mais oui répondit Magnus

\- Votre altesse, j'ai appris d'une source que ce sera l'anniversaire du consort bientôt révéla Lily

\- Tiens donc sourit Magnus sans se retourner

\- Oui, donc je suis venue vous informer si vous n'étiez pas au courant déclara Lily

\- Tu es vraiment digne d'être la commandante de la garde de l'ombre décréta Magnus

\- C'est trop d'honneur pour moi votre majesté de plus je suis dévouée à son altesse Alexander souffla Lily

Magnus sourit et ne répondit rien, il n'entendit plus rien derrière lui. Il regarda la ville avec un sourire en coin,

\- Coin-coin nargua Lynn dans son sommeil

Il vint près de sa fille et sourit en la voyant parler dans son sommeil, il lui caressa la joue.

\- Tu es comme ton père en train de parler dans ton sommeil remarqua Magnus

Elle se tourna pour être la copie conforme de la position d'Alec, il ria à cette vue. Il rejoignit son amant dans le lit et le prit dans ses bras avant de s'endormir, le lendemain il ouvrit les yeux et vit deux yeux saphir le regarder avec amour,

\- Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps demanda Magnus

\- Quelques minutes seulement répondit Alec

Il captura ses lèvres et l'embrassa sur toute la structure de sa mâchoire, Alec soupira de bien-être. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux,

\- Je t'aime souffla Magnus

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Alec

\- MAMA appela Lynn

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux en tournant la tête vers Lynn, celle-ci était debout dans son berceau. Alec se leva pour aller la chercher, il l'embrassa sur le front en lui chuchotant des mots doux. Il revint s'installer sur son lit, Magnus s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser sur la joue bruyamment.

\- Papa, mama, sous, sous demanda Lynn

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas encore un de tes petits tours commenta Magnus en la regardant suspicieusement

Elle lui fit un sourire éclatant avec des yeux doux, celui-ci l'embrassa sur la joue. Les deux se penchèrent vers elle pour l'embrasser quand elle esquiva en riant pour que ses parents s'embrassent, les deux sourirent en la regardant rire. Le sultan attrapa sa princesse et la chatouilla partout, son rire résonna dans toute la salle. Alec regarda la scène en riant aussi, ils entendirent toquer à la porte.

\- Votre majesté, on vous demande dans la salle du trône annonça une servante

\- Dites-leur que j'arrive répondit Magnus en se levant

Il alla prendre son bain en vitesse, il revint dans la chambre où Lynn était dans les bras d'Alec. Il les embrassa tous les deux avant de partir, Lynn mit son pouce dans sa bouche et regarda « sa mère ».

\- Ton papa est parti administrer le royaume révéla Alec

\- Papa pas sous souffla Lynn

\- Si papa a fait un bisou à mama et à toi aussi répondit Alec en lui faisant un baiser esquimau

Alec se rendit dans la salle de bain avec sa fille, elle s'amusa dans l'eau avant de se promener dans le couloir. Lorenzo arriva et s'inclina devant eux,

\- Vos altesses les salua Lorenzo

\- Zozo salua Lynn

\- Capitaine salua Alec amusé par sa fille

\- Je suis heureux que la princesse dise mon nom sourit Lorenzo

Il sourit au capitaine avant de le laisser, il l'emmena dans le camp d'entraînement. Raphaël vint vers eux, Lynn lâcha la main de son père et courut dans les bras de son autre parrain.

\- Lala riait Lynn

\- Bonjour petite princesse sourit Raphaël

\- Bonjour général salua Ale

\- Bonjour votre altesse salua Raphaël en s'inclinant devant lui

Il alla prendre l'arc d'Alec, celui-ci alla tirer sur quelques cibles. Lynn observa son père avec fascination, Magnus vint les rejoindre et regarda son mari en train de s'entraîner au tir à l'arc.

\- Lily m'a dit que dans quelques jours ça sera l'anniversaire de son altesse lança Raphaël

\- Oui, j'ai l'intention de lui offrir un cadeau mémorable sourit Magnus

Il lui expliqua ce qu'il voulait offrir à son consort, Raphaël approuva la décision de son sultan. Quelques jours plus tard le royaume fut en liesse pour l'anniversaire du consort, Alec fut heureux de voir toute sa famille autour de lui pour son anniversaire.

\- Joyeux anniversaire grand frère souhaita Izzy

\- Merci Izzy remercia Alec

Tous vinrent lui offrir un cadeau sauf Magnus, celui-ci se pencha vers son oreille discrètement.

\- Je te donnerai mon cadeau plus tard chuchota Magnus

Il hocha la tête, ils se rendirent dans la cour royale pour faire un tour en ville pour saluer le peuple. Alec salua le peuple qui l'acclama et lui souhaitant longue vie,

\- Tous les sujets t'aiment et sont dévoués à toi remarqua Magnus

\- Ils le sont aussi pour toi répondit Alec

Ils rentrèrent au palais après avoir passé un moment hors du palais, une fête avait été organisée en l'honneur d'Alec. Celui-ci faisait manger Lynn derrière le rideau, Magnus les regarda de temps en temps. Chaque nobles et conseillers ainsi que les ministres vinrent présenter leurs hommages à leur consort, Magnus sourit et les remercia de même que Alec. Lynn commença à bailler,

\- Mama, dodo bailla Lynn

\- D'accord comprit Alec

Il la prit dans ses bras et sortit de la salle après l'approbation de son mari, il berça sa fille en lui chantant une berceuse. Elle s'endormit dans ses bras, il alla rejoindre le harem.

\- Alec appela une voix

Il se tourna pour voir Tessa venir dans sa direction,

\- Lynn s'est endormi remarqua Tessa

\- Oui, je vais aller la coucher dans son berceau décréta Alec en regardant sa fille endormit

\- Pas la peine car Magnus a prévu quelque chose pour toi et il m'a chargé de veiller sur Lynn révéla Tessa

Il n'eut pas le temps de protester quoique se soit que Tessa prit Lynn dans les bras, au même moment Magnus venait dans leur direction. Il prit la main de son amant et l'entraîna dans son sillage,

\- Magnus où est-ce que tu m'emmènes demanda Alec

\- Tu verras répondit Magnus

Il l'emmena dans les écuries et scella Church avant de galoper dans le désert, Alec serra la taille de son mari très fort. Ils arrivèrent près de la grotte, le sultan descendit de la monture et fit signe à son consort de l'attendre. Il entra dans la grotte,

\- Nous sommes là avertis Magnus

\- J'arrive répondit une voix

Alec vit un vieil homme habillé comme les prêtres, il descendit de Church et vint près de son mari. Magnus le rassura en lui prenant sa main, le vieil homme leur fit signe de venir. Magnus s'accroupit devant lui en même temps qu'Alec,

\- Nous sommes réunis ce soir pour célébrer l'union de ses deux êtres qui s'aiment annonça le prêtre

Alec regarda le prêtre avant de tourner la tête vers son mari, celui-ci lui sourit en lui embrassant la main. Il rougit de timidité en comprenant que Magnus voulait se marier à nouveau avec lui en guise de cadeau d'anniversaire, le prêtre parla dans une autre langue que ne comprenait pas Alec.

\- Il parle dans la religion de l'ange, il est différent de celui d'Edom. Je voulais me marier avec toi dans cette religion avoua Magnus

\- Magnus renifla Alec

Il lui sourit avec amour, il prit deux tissus et les tendit au prêtre après que celui-ci lui est demandé. Il les mit sur leurs deux mains à l'unisson, il continua de parler dans la langue étrangère.

\- Maintenant dites votre serment d'amour demanda le prêtre

\- Alexander, je jure de toujours te chérir et t'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Je te prends comme époux encore une fois ce soir pour tout le restant de ma vie promis Magnus

\- Magnus, mon amant, mon sultan, mon époux, je te prends encore une fois comme époux car je ne peux passer ma vie sans toi, tu es la personne qui a apporté le bonheur dans ma vie. Je souhaite que rien au monde vienne nous séparer pas même la mort promis Alec

Le prêtre leur fit échanger les tissus et les déclara marier, ils s'embrassèrent. Ils prirent le cheval après avoir remercié le prêtre, ils galopèrent dans le désert sous la pleine lune avant de s'arrêter près d'une oasis. Alec regarda le reflet de la lune dans l'eau en étant nu et en se mordant les lèvres, Magnus regarda le dos de son amant et s'approcha de lui doucement. Il embrassa son épaule doucement avant de remonter vers son oreille,

\- Alexander susurra Magnus

Alec frémit sous la voix de son époux, il se retourna et l'embrassa avec amour. Le souverain l'entraîna dans l'eau, il dévia ses lèvres dans son cou. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière pour lui permettre l'accès, il le fit s'allonger sur la berge et glissa sa langue sur la surface humide de son torse. Il grignota son téton qui durcit sous sa langue, il pinça son jumeau ce qui fit crier son amant. Il descendit plus bas et laissait un sillon de morsures et de suçons sur son torse, il arriva vers le membre dressé. Il souffla dessus avant de le prendre en bouche, il le suçota avant de le prendre globalement. Il reflua le reflex de renvoi, Alec agrippa les cheveux de Magnus sous le plaisir. Il le prépara doucement en coulissant son doigt en lui, il titilla la prostate de son amant avec ses doigts. Le consort balançait la tête de partout sous le plaisir,

\- Je t'en prie, viens en moi supplia Alec sous le plaisir

Il retira ses doigts et le pénétra ce qui le fit gémir de plaisir, il ondula ses hanches en lui. Il griffa le dos de Magnus ce qui le fit grogner de plaisir, il se bascula sur le côté pour qu'il le chevauche. Alec avait les yeux ronds en le sentant le pénétrer encore plus, il bougea ses hanches en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Magnus le regarda avec délectation se mouver avec indécence, il prit son membre pour le masturber. Alec cria de plaisir encore plus avant de se cambrer pour jouir, il se déversa sur Magnus. Il sentit les muscles internes de son amant se resserrer sur son membre ce qui le fit jouir à son tour, Alec s'effondra sur lui essoufflé.

\- Je t'aime confia Alec

\- Je t'aime aussi répondit Magnus

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau avant qu'Alec se redresse ayant toujours le sexe de Magnus en lui, il le stimula un peu avant de bouger à nouveau son bassin. Ils firent l'amour toute la nuit en consommant sans cesse leur amour sous les étoiles, le lendemain Alec se réveilla et passa la main sur le côté et ne sentit pas son mari. Il se leva et regarda autour pour voir Magnus en train de prendre son bain, il le contempla de sa position.

\- La vue te plaît sourit Magnus en se tournant pour le regarder

\- Plus que parfait répondit Alec

Il ricana avant de sortir de l'eau pour venir embrasser Alec, il frissonna sous la fraîcheur de la peau de Magnus. Il le fit allonger avant de lui faire l'amour encore une fois, après ils prirent leur bain à nouveau avant de rentrer au palais. Lynn courra vers eux les bras levée,

\- Papa, mama répéta Lynn

\- Bonjour ma petite rose sourit Magnus en l'attrapant

Il l'embrassa sur les deux joues avant de la confier à Alec, il l'embrassa sur le front en lui faisant un gros câlin.

\- Tu m'as vraiment manqué ma petite fleur souffla Alec

\- Ça a été vous deux demanda Tessa avec un sourire en coin

Alec rougit de timidité en détournant le regard, Magnus ricana narquoisement avant de faire un clin d'œil à sa sœur.

\- C'était plus que parfait, bien excusez-moi j'ai un royaume à gérer avertis Magnus

Il se rendit vers la salle d'audience, Tessa se tourna vers son beau-frère.

\- Alors tu as apprécié ton cadeau d'anniversaire demanda Tessa

\- Oui, j'ai adoré sourit Alec en jouant avec Lynn

\- Tu m'en vois ravis gloussa Tessa

Elle s'excusa pour aller voir Max qui était parti au camp d'entraînement, Alec joua de son nez avec sa fille.

\- Je t'aime ma petite fleur confia Alec

\- Mama aime, aime répondit Lynn

Il sourit et se promena avec sa fille toute la journée avant de retrouver son mari à nouveau, ils passèrent la soirée tous les trois.

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Dans le prochain chapitre l'épilogue. Bisous glacées.**


	53. Epilogue

**Didinou : Merci pour ton Review**

 **Maia 0067: Ravie que ça t'a plu**

 **Nono 0109 : je ne tiens pas en rigueur et oui les lapins sont de retour XD J'adore la guimauve fondu XD**

 **Lea : je prends note de ton vote**

 **Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent !** **Merci à ma béta Peyloveluc !** **N'oubliez pas de voter vous avez jusqu'à jeudi soir !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas moi (Quels dommages) Mais à Cassandra Clare**

 **Voici l'épilogue, Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **EPILOGUE**_

Une fillette de 10 ans s'approcha d'un étalage, elle prit le fruit pour le regarder. Le marchand vit l'enfant en train de regarder l'étalage,

\- Vous pouvez le prendre proposa le marchand

\- Non, ça ira sourit l'enfant

\- ELLE EST LA cria un garde

\- Oh non ils m'ont trouvé grimaça la fillette

Elle courra avant de sauter sur une poutre pour aller sur le toit, les gardes l'a poursuivi. Un jeune garçon aux cheveux d'or aux yeux verts était en train de regarder de la peinture quand il vit la fille passer, il aperçut les gardes et se mit à courir aussi. Ils voltigèrent dans les airs en semant les gardes, ils arrivèrent sur le toit d'une maison. La fillette regarda en bas pour voir si les gardes les poursuivaient toujours,

\- Alors demanda le blond

\- Ça y est nous les avons semé ricana la fillette

Ils rigolèrent entre eux sans savoir qu'un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus se tenait près d'eux, la fillette se cogna contre l'homme qui croisa les bras. Elle leva la tête et vit l'homme les bras croisés les regarder sévèrement,

\- On est mal conclu les deux en chœur

\- Jesse Robert Lightwood et Lynn Maryse Lightwood-Bane, vous allez avoir des problèmes gronda l'homme

Un homme avec des yeux mordorés était sur un trône en train de discuter avec plusieurs hommes dans la salle, la porte s'ouvrit sur l'homme qui était en train de traîner par les oreilles Lynn et Jesse,

\- Aie lâche mon oreille maman grimaça Lynn

\- Aie tonton grimaça Jesse à son tour

L'homme sur le trône rigola en les voyant se faire tirer les oreilles, il congédia les autres personnes dans la salle. Il s'approcha d'eux et embrassa son mari,

\- Alexander, où tu les trouvé ses garnements demanda Magnus amusé

\- Ils étaient comme d'habitude hors du palais en train de semer les gardes qu'avaient envoyés Jace gronda Alec en regardant méchamment sa fille et son neveu

\- On est désolé s'excusèrent les deux en chœur

Une femme rousse entra dans la salle d'audience, elle regarda sévèrement son fils les mains sur les hanches.

\- Jesse Robert Lightwood, vous allez tout de suite rejoindre votre père au camp d'entraînement pour recevoir votre punition clama la rousse

\- Maman râla Jesse

\- Toi aussi Lynn gronda Alec

Elle grimaça avant de se tourner vers son père et commença à lui faire les yeux doux, Magnus regarda sa fille et se tourna vers son mari.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer gronda Alec en mettant la main sur les hanches

Il se tourna vers sa fille qui était dépitée,

\- Désolé ma rose s'excusa Magnus

Elle hocha la tête et suivit son cousin vers le camp d'entraînement, Clary se massa les tempes en balançant la tête.

\- C'est deux-là sont inséparables pour les bêtises remarqua Clary

\- Que veux-tu, ils sont trop adorables renchéris Magnus en mettant un bras sur l'épaule de sa sœur

Elle ria légèrement, Alec sourit aussi. Elle les laissa seul en allant rejoindre sa nièce et son fils au camp, Magnus vint l'embrasser dans le cou.

\- Alexander susurra Magnus

\- Tu sais que tu lui passes toujours sur ses caprices à chaque fois qu'elle te fait les yeux doux gronda Alec en croisant les bras

Il grimaça en sentant la colère de son mari, il soupira intérieurement. Il caressa doucement son ventre ce qui le fit se détendre légèrement,

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute, elle a tes yeux bleus saphir répondit Magnus

Il se retourna vers lui et le regarda fixement avant de lui attraper la nuque pour l'embrasser tendrement,

\- Je sais que tu ne nous résiste jamais à moi et à Lynn sourit Alec

\- C'est le cas car je vous aime tous les deux gloussa Magnus

Ils se rendirent tous les deux au camp, ils virent Jace entrain de s'entraîner avec Jesse et Lynn à l'épée. Ils l'attaquèrent tous les deux en même temps, Jace para leur attaque avant de les repousser tous les deux. Lynn sauta au-dessus de son oncle pour lui donner un coup de pied. Il l'attrapa par le pied et la jeta sur son fils, elle tomba sur son cousin en gémissant de douleur de même que le garçon. Ils se relevèrent tous les deux avant de se jeter à nouveau sur le blond, il para leurs attaques. Il mit un terme au combat ce qui les fit souffler tous les deux en grimaçant de douleur, ils s'approchèrent d'eux.

\- Vous commencez à vous améliorer remarqua Magnus

\- Mouais mais coin-coin est toujours fort bouda Lynn ce qui fit grincer les oreilles des deux blonds

Il ria en lui frottant les cheveux, elle riait aussi. Alec sourit à la scène,

\- Tu t'améliores avec la voltige en tout cas complimenta Alec

\- Merci maman sourit Lynn

Il se pencha vers sa fille en l'embrassa sur le front, Raphaël vint les rejoindre et s'inclina vers eux.

\- Général salua Magnus

\- Je voulais vous proposer un petit duel proposa Raphaël

\- Avec joie sourit le sultan en prenant l'épée de sa fille

Ils commencèrent à se battre sous les yeux admiratifs de Lynn et Jesse, Alec sourit en regardant son mari avant de baver sur le torse luisant de sueur. Jace ricana en voyant son frère bavant sur son beau-frère, Magnus se défendait contre les attaques de son général. Il l'attaqua à son tour en sautant au-dessus de lui, ils combattirent à nouveau. Le sultan remporta le duel sous les applaudissements de Jesse et de Lynn, il revint vers eux après avoir remercié son général.

\- C'était trop génial papa s'extasia Lynn

\- Merci ma chérie remercia Magnus

\- Lynn a raison tonton, en plus tu te défendais en même temps que tu lançais tes attaques renchérit Jesse

Il sourit devant l'émerveillement de son neveu et de sa fille, il jeta un coup d'œil vers son amant avant de voir celui-ci le regarder avec du désir. Malgré tous ses années à ses côtés leur désir ne faisait que croître pour l'un et l'autre,

\- Je vais dans mon bureau lança Magnus

Il s'en alla vers le palais, Alec se tourna vers sa fille. Il l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Maman va voir papa pour l'aider d'accord demanda Alec

\- Oui maman, promis je serai sage sourit Lynn

\- Je l'espère petite coquine répondit Alec en la tapant sur le nez

Il se rendit dans le bureau de son mari qui l'attendait justement, il ferma la porte avant de le rejoindre pour une étreinte passionnée. Le royaume d'Edom prospérait au fil des années depuis qu'Alec s'était marié avec Magnus, les sujets les aimaient car ils réglaient toujours leurs problèmes. Lynn était âgée maintenant de 9 ans, elle ressemblait à ses deux parents malgré qu'elle soit adoptée. Elle avait hérité de la vivacité de Magnus et l'intelligence d'Alec, son père avait décidé à l'âge de 4 ans de l'entraîner aux maniements des armes et Alec lui avait appris la voltige. Elle excellait de partout que ce soit dans les études ou le combat ainsi que la danse, elle est très complice avec Jesse le fils de Clary et de Jace. Celui-ci était né quand Lynn avait deux ans, il avait hérité du physique de son père et les yeux de sa mère. Il a hérité aussi de la phobie de son père envers les canards ce qui n'était pas rare que sa cousine lui fasse des blagues avec les canards, rare qu'ils ne finissaient pas punis car ils aimaient faire les quatre cent coups. Jace et Alec en voyant leur amitié avait sourit de joie en sachant que eux aussi étaient inséparables quand ils étaient petits, Jesse avait commencé sa formation un an après sa cousine. Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière sous la jouissance, Magnus gronda en jouissant lui aussi. Il se retira de lui avant de se lever pour se rhabiller,

\- Après toutes ces années à tes côtés je te désire comme au premier jour susurra Magnus en regardant les fesses de son mari où s'écoulait son sperme

\- Moi aussi je te désire mais il y a encore autre chose souffla Alec en revenant sur ses jambes

\- Quoi donc demanda Magnus en mettant la main sur ses fesses

\- C'est le fait que je t'aime encore, chaque jour mon amour grandit pour toi avoua Alec

Il lui caressa la joue avant de l'embrasser tendrement, après avoir fait l'amour encore une fois ils se dirigèrent vers les appartements de Tessa. Lynn était en train de jouer aux échecs avec Max sous les yeux de Jesse, Tessa les observait en souriant dans les bras de ses deux amants.

\- C'est à ton tour Lynn prévint Max

Elle lui souriait malicieusement avant de bouger un pion, elle croisa les bras en regardant son oncle. Max était désormais âgé de 19 ans, il est devenu le vizir de Magnus comme il le voulait depuis qu'il était jeune. Il était le plus jeune membre du conseil et aussi le plus envier, il avait créé des lois pour faciliter le travail de son beau-frère et pour le bien du royaume. Il adorait jouer aux échecs avec sa nièce et son neveu ou même avec ses deux pères, il bougea son pion en regardant sa nièce qui souriait toujours.

\- A ton tour sourit Max

\- Echec et mât tonton déclara Lynn en bougeant son pion pour faire perdre son oncle

\- Bravo tu as encore gagné félicita Magnus

Elle tourna la tête avant de se réfugier dans les bras de ses parents, ils l'embrassèrent sur chacune de ses joues avant de partir après avoir discuté avec Tessa avec Will et Jem. Après avoir dîné Lynn s'était endormi avec les histoires de Magnus et la berceuse d'Alec, celui-ci lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Bonne nuit ma chérie souhaita Alec

Elle baragouina dans son sommeil ce qui fit sourire Alec, il sortit de la chambre et rejoignit la sienne. Son mari était sur le lit en train de caresser Miaou, il tourna sa tête vers lui.

\- Elle s'est endormi demanda Magnus

\- Oui sourit Alec en le rejoignant dans le lit

Il se blottit contre lui en soupirant d'aise, Magnus l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Je me demande si notre vie aurait été là même si Hodge nous avaient pris sous son aile demanda Alec

\- Je pense que je t'aurai épousé quand même car il t'aurait utilisé pour parvenir à ses fins et toi je sais que par ta nature tu te serais pas laissé faire expliqua Magnus

Il sourit à sa réponse avant de l'embrasser,

\- Tu me connais par cœur réalisa Alec

\- Je te connais sur le bout des doigts de plus je connais ton corps par cœur ronronna Magnus dans son cou

\- Ah oui demanda Alec en gémissant doucement

\- Bien sûr, par exemple ici c'est l'un de tes points érogènes montra Magnus en l'embrassant

Alec rejeta sa tête en arrière sous le plaisir, il agrippa les épaules de son amant. Il l'embrassa encore une autre pointe érogène sur lui, au fur et à mesure en descendant avant de tomber sur son membre excité. Il lui fit l'amour tendrement avant de se basculer sur le côté après s'être déversé en lui, Alec le regarda avec un sourire niais. Il lui bécota un baiser, il revint se blottir contre lui avant de s'endormir. Au beau milieu de la nuit Magnus se réveilla en entendant la porte s'ouvrir,

\- Maman, papa j'ai fait un cauchemar révéla Lynn en frottant ses yeux ensommeillés

Magnus hocha la tête et se leva après avoir mis un pantalon, il emmena sa fille dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea dans le lit avec elle en la bordant,

\- Tu racontes à papa ton rêve demanda Magnus

\- Il y avait un vilain monstre qui voulait détruire le royaume et tu es parti le combattre mais il t'a vaincu ensuite maman la affronter lui aussi avant d'être vaincu à son tour raconta Lynn

\- Oh ma chérie, sache que ton père est invincible personne ne peut le vaincre. Tu as eu la preuve quand papa à affronter ton parrain à l'épée rassura Magnus

\- Oui tu étais très fort à ce moment-là papa s'extasia Lynn

\- Oui papa est très fort car il t'aime toi et ta maman, c'est pour ça que papa va toujours vous protéger avoua Magnus

\- Tu me promets que tu resteras toujours avec moi papa demanda Lynn

\- Je te le promets que papa sera toujours là pour toi promis Magnus

Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de s'allonger près d'elle, le sultan caressa le front de sa fille avec amour. Il s'endormit près de sa fille, Alec se réveilla le lendemain en remarquant la place de son mari vide. Il se leva et alla dans la chambre de sa fille et les vit dans le lit endormit, il sourit tendrement avant de venir réveiller son mari en l'embrassant. Celui-ci le regarda avant de lui attraper la nuque pour l'embrasser passionnément,

\- Bonjour mon consort salua Magnus

\- Bonjour mon sultan salua Alec

Ils se sourirent en se regardant, Lynn se réveilla en baillant et vit ses parents dans son lit. Elle leur sourit avant de venir les embrasser tous les deux,

\- Bonjour papa et maman salua Lynn

\- Bonjour ma chérie sourit Alec en lui caressant les cheveux

Ils restèrent dans le lit en écoutant Lynn raconter son horrible cauchemar, une servante vint les interrompre en demandant Magnus pour le conseil. Alec se promena en regardant sa fille qui courait devant lui pour aller vers l'écurie, elle caressa Church qui hennissait de joie en la voyant.

\- Bonjour mon beau, maman et moi nous t'avons ramené des belles pommes pour toi déclara Lynn

Le consort sortit des pommes et des carottes pour le cheval qui hennissait encore plus de joie en voyant les friandises, ils le nourrirent ainsi que les autres chevaux avant de partir. Ils se dirigèrent vers le jardin où Lynn commença à cueillir des fleurs, elle les emmena pour Alec pour qu'il puisse lui faire une couronne de fleurs. Il lui mit sur la tête en souriant,

\- Te voilà couronnée princesse des fleurs gloussa Alec

Elle riait aussi de joie, ils jouèrent dans le jardin avant de voir Jesse venir vers eux. Lynn sourit en voyant son cousin venir vers elle,

\- Jesse sourit Lynn en le serrant dans ses bras

Il rougit de timidité avant de tapoter maladroitement le dos de la princesse, Jace vint les rejoindre dans le jardin.

\- Coin-coin appela Lynn

\- Lynn gronda Alec les bras croisés

Elle fit un regard d'excuse devant « sa mère », Jace lui caressa la tête.

\- Evite simplement de l'utiliser car tu sais que les canards sont des créatures diaboliques convaincu Jace

\- Papa a raison, ils sont vicieux et téméraires. Ils peuvent nous poignarder dans le dos sans que nous fassions attention renchéri Jesse

Lynn éclata de rire devant le duo père-fils, Alec roula des yeux. Tous les autres membres de la famille vinrent les rejoindre dans le jardin,

\- Je me demande ce que fait Izzy questionna Jace

\- Elle doit s'occuper de son fils conclu Alec

\- Moi je veux voir tata Izzy parce qu'elle me manque trop soupira Lynn

\- Ne t'en fais pas elle viendra te voir très bientôt rassura Alec en l'embrassant sur le front

\- C'est cool sourit Lynn

Il sourit devant le sourire de sa fille, il se rendit dans la salle d'audience avec elle. Magnus les attendait pour commencer les audiences, Lynn assista aux audiences avec ses parents. Elle écouta les requêtes des sujets avant de s'endormir dans le canapé d'Alec, celui-ci caressa les cheveux de Lynn. Après les audiences Magnus se tourna vers Alec et sa fille,

\- Je vois qu'elle s'est endormis en pleine audience conclue Magnus en la regardant

\- Oui répondit Alec

Il sourit en regardant sa fille dormir près de son mari, quelques jours plus tard Isabelle vint leur rendre visite. Lynn et Jesse se jetèrent sur elle pour la serrer dans ses bras et les laissèrent jouer avec leur cousin Ithuriel, Izzy vint prendre ses frères dans ses bras.

\- Vous n'avez pas changé remarqua Izzy

\- Et toi tu es splendide comme toujours complimenta Jace en la faisant tourner sur elle-même

Elle ria de joie, elle embrassa le reste des membres de la famille. Lynn et ses cousins jouèrent dans la cour sous la surveillance des adultes,

\- Alors tout va bien au royaume questionna Magnus

\- Oui tout va bien, Simon le gère depuis vos échanges commerciaux répondit Izzy

\- C'est agréable de voir que tout va pour le mieux sourit Magnus

Lorenzo arriva et vint s'incliner devant Magnus,

\- Votre majesté salua Lorenzo

Il hocha la tête et l'emmena dans la salle d'audience, Alec les regarda partir avant de jeter un coup d'œil sur sa fille. Celle-ci était en train de monter dans l'arbre pour voltiger,

\- En les regardant je repense à quand papa nous entraînait à la voltige se souvient Izzy d'un ton nostalgique

\- Il n'y a pas que toi, parfois je suis en train de me demander si nos parents auraient été fiers de ce que nous sommes devenus se posa Alec en regardant le ciel

\- Je sais qu'ils auraient été fiers de nous pensa Jace

\- Parfois ils me manquent beaucoup ajouta Max

Jace mit la main sur l'épaule de son frère cadet, il sourit en serrant Jace. Ils firent un câlin fraternel,

\- Hé nous aussi on veut faire un câlin s'écria Lynn

\- Alors viens par ici petite fleur sourit Jace

Les trois enfants vinrent se blottir dans les bras de la fratrie, le consort se dirigea vers la salle d'audience de son mari. Ils firent audience avant de se reposer,

\- Ça te dirait de sortir tous les deux proposa Magnus

\- Bien sûr accepta Alec

Ils sortirent hors du palais après le coucher du soleil, ils se promenèrent la main dans la main. Alec observait un coin de la rue en souriant

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demanda Magnus

\- Cette rue, c'est là que j'ai rencontré Tessa reconnut Alec

\- Oh je vois souffla Magnus

Ils continuèrent et ce fut le tour de Magnus de sourire,

\- C'est dans cette rue que je t'ai observé pour la première fois après que tu es volé avec Jace reconnut Magnus

\- Je me souviens, j'avais sauvé cette fille souvient Alec

\- C'est à ce moment-là que je suis devenu admiratif devant toi glissa Magnus

\- Je ne savais pas qu'à partir de ce moment-là mon destin se lierait avec le tien sourit Alec

\- Oui sourit Magnus

Ils se rendirent dans la vielle maison délabrée de la fratrie, Alec vit que la poussière et le temps s'étaient installer dans la maison. Il caressa le mur comme il avait l'habitude de le faire à chaque fois qu'il revenait dans cette maison qui autrefois leur avait servi de refuge peu de temps après qu'ils furent chassés par Hodge, il se rendit au salon en observant chaque recoin de la maison. Magnus le laissa dans ses souvenirs pendant un moment, il vint près de lui en le serrant dans ses bras. Il se retourna et l'enlaça en posant la tête sur son torse, il lui caressa les cheveux doucement.

\- Magnus demanda Alec

\- Oui chuchota Magnus

\- Fais-moi l'amour déclara Alec

Il lui fit relever la tête pour l'embrasser doucement, il le fit s'allonger avant de lui faire l'amour avec douceur. Alec avait la tête posée sur son torse, il dessinait des arabesques sur son pectoral droit en écoutant son cœur battre. Magnus lui caressa les cheveux,

\- Tu vas bien demanda Magnus

\- Oui, à chaque fois que je reviens ici. J'ai impression que je suis encore ici avec toute ma fratrie, ça me fait bizarre. Tu sais qu'après notre mariage, j'ai cru longtemps que je rêvais de tout ça et que j'étais sur le point de me réveiller de ce joli rêve pour revenir à la réalité et maintenant quand j'entends ton cœur battre pour moi ou quand tu m'enlaces et que tu me dis que tu m'aimes c'est là que je pense que c'est la réalité. Cette réalité où je suis ton mari, ton amant, ton consort et le père de ta fille,c'est aussi ton amour qui me fait vraiment sentir que c'est réel avoua Alec en le regardant

\- Alexander souffla Magnus

Il se pencha vers lui avant de l'embrasser passionnément, il le fit basculer. Il essuya une larme qui coulait des yeux d'Alec, il lui caressa la joue.

\- Je suis complément fou amoureux de toi, je n'imagine pas ma vie sans toi et notre fille. Sache que moi aussi je crois que je rêve en te voyant près de moi, je croyais que je finirais seul mais tu es entré dans ma vie et tu as volé mon cœur. Tu m'as donné une fille formidable, tu as rendu mon monde plus vivant et plein de bonheur. Chaque fois que je te regarde je suis encore plus amoureux de toi avoua Magnus à son tour

Alec versa beaucoup de larmes devant la déclaration de son mari, il l'embrassa avec amour et lui fit l'amour à nouveau. Après avoir fait l'amour plusieurs fois ils s'endormirent dans un cocoon d'amour, le lendemain Alec se réveilla avant Magnus qui dormait en face de lui. Il le regarda dormir avant de poser la tête sur sa poitrine, il écouta son cœur qui battait que pour lui et leur fille. Magnus se réveilla et embrassa les cheveux d'Alec,

\- Bonjour salua Magnus

\- Chut lui intima Alec

Il le regarda confus, il attendit quelques minutes. Alec ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier le son de son cœur,

\- Il ne bat que pour toi et notre fille déclara Magnus

\- Je le sais répondit Alec

Ils s'embrassèrent et se rhabillèrent pour rentrer au palais, ils furent reçus par leur fille.

\- Papa, mama salua Lynn

\- Bonjour ma chérie comment ça va demanda Alec en l'attrapant

\- Ça va très bien mais toi et papa où vous étiez demanda Lynn innocemment

\- Ta maman et moi nous sommes sortis en amoureux déclara Magnus

\- Mais vous avez dormi où demanda Lynn à nouveau

\- Nous avons dormi à la belle étoile comme quand nous sommes partis voir ton oncle Ragnor dans le désert répondit Alec

\- J'ai adoré dormir à la belle étoile surtout que tonton Ragnor m'a dit que papa adorait s'échapper du palais pour venir le voir et qu'il lui prenait toute la couverture rigola Lynn

\- N'écoute pas ce que dis ton oncle Ragnor, il est un peu zinzin dans sa tête à force de recevoir trop de soleil se renfrogna Magnus sous le regard amusé de son mari

Jesse et Ithuriel appelèrent leur cousine et l'emmena jouer dans la cour, Alec soupira de bonheur en regardant sa fille dans la cour. Magnus vint le prendre dans ses bras en l'embrassant dans le cou,

\- Chéri demanda Alec

\- Oui répondit Magnus

\- Ragnor a raison en disant que tu prends toute la couverture nargua Alec

\- Quoi ! Mais ce n'est pas vrai trahis par l'amour de ma vie se lamenta Magnus

Il éclata de rire sous les lamentations de son mari, ils passèrent la journée à vaquer à leur occupation habituelle. Le soir Alec se rendit vers la maison délabrée avec toute sa fratrie, ils entrèrent dans la maison. Ils se rendirent tous sur le toit, ils contemplèrent la ville de leur ancienne demeure.

\- J'avais promis à nos parents ici même que je me sacrifierais pour vous s'ils nous sortaient de cette misère et notre vœux s'est exhaussé raconta Alec

\- Tu nous as toujours protégés et nous à procurer un toit ainsi qu'à manger, tu nous as même fait nous marier maintenant toi aussi tu as droit au bonheur avec Magnus et Lynn déclara Izzy

Ils se firent un câlin fraternel avant de revenir au palais, Magnus les attendait à l'entrée et prit son mari dans ses bras pour le rassurer avant de l'emmener dans le harem. L'histoire de Magnus et d'Alec s'est inscrit dans l'histoire étant deux grands souverains qui fit prospérer le royaume, comme le voulait Alec Lynn monta sur le trône à la mort de Magnus et devint la plus grande sultane de tous les temps. Elle entra dans la légende comme le souhaitait Alec, Lynn à la mort de ses parents avait fait construire deux statues représentant leur amour dans le centre de la ville pour qu'ils puissent continuer de protéger le royaume. Alec et Magnus galopèrent dans les dunes de sable qui à chaque pas transmettait leur histoire d'amour celle d'un sultan qui épousa un voleur. FIN

* * *

 **Review ?**

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Demain je mettrai un os « le mythe d'Alec et de Magnus » rating M. Bisous glacées.**


End file.
